The cold of your heart
by BritannyLloyd
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el Espíritu del Invierno llegara a tu puerta a decirte que fue asignado como tu Guardián? ¿Que deberás convivir con él? Y peor, ¿que no puedes rechazar la misión? Sin lugar a dudas, tener sentimientos por Jack Frost no estaba en la lista de haceres de Elsa. Y menos las consecuencias que esto le traería a su vida. Descubre de lo que está hecho el amor verdadero.
1. El principio

**Capítulo 1. "El principio."**

[EDITADO]

Durante las primaveras, Jack Frost se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo visitando distintos lugares del mundo, sin rumbo definido, hasta que un día llegó a Arendelle, donde vivía una persona muy parecida a él. Su nombre era Elsa, princesa de Arendelle. Jack y ella compartían los mismos poderes de hielo y el sentimiento de incomprensión; no es fácil aceptar que alguien es diferente, pero cuando dos "diferentes" se conocen las cosas ya no son tan malas.

Cuando Jack conoció a Elsa, ella tenía tan solo cinco años. Él no solo se sorprendió por sus poderes, idénticos a los suyos, sino porque ella lo podía ver claramente. Jack solía sentirse muy solitario porque las personas que no creían en él, por lo cual no podían verlo, pero ¡ella si pudo! Ella era diferente al resto de las personas, ella parecía comprenderlo todo con sus grandes ojos atentos, ella de alguna manera le recordaba el sentimiento de estar vivo. Desde ese entonces se hicieron grandes amigos, pero en secreto, porque como solo ella lo podía ver, no querían que los demás creyeran que Elsa se había vuelto loca.

Los años pasaron, y los poderes de Elsa fueron aumentando y ella ya no era capaz de controlarlos, eran demasiado fuertes para ella sola. En cuanto a Jack, desapareció y dejó de ir a visitar a su pequeña amiga de grandes ojos celestes. Elsa se sintió completamente destrozada por perder a su amigo, el único que realmente llegaba a comprenderla, el único que la podía ayudar a controlar todo el asunto de los poderes. Él nunca volvió y ella se fue olvidando poco a poco de él.

La vida siguió su curso, a pesar de todo; Elsa cumplió la mayoría de edad para aceptar el cargo de ser reina de Arendelle ya que sus padres habían fallecido tres años antes. Luego, su vida toma giros inesperados. Su secreto mayor guardado es revelado y gracias a ello, su Reino entero estuvo en peligro. Incluso, por accidente, congeló el corazón de su querida hermana. Hasta que un acto le enseñó que el amor verdadero es capaz de descongelar un corazón helado. O bueno, eso había interpretado. A demás de su hermana, ¿qué iba a saber Elsa de amor verdadero? No es que los hombres hiciesen fila para conocerla después de haber congelado Arendelle. Le agradecía a los cielos que aún era una Reina respetada.

Pero... Elsa no podía evitar pasar los días mirando lo felices y enamorados que estaban Kristoff y Anna juntos y sentirse... triste. Habían pasado meses desde que profesaron su amor, y la Reina trataba de consolarse por su soledad. A pesar de todo, la comprensión y el cariño de su hermana, ella se seguía sintiendo un monstruo, y como ella lo veía, nadie puede amar a un monstruo.

Hasta que un fatídico día decidió huir por un tiempo de su hogar para volver a su palacio de hielo en las montañas para poder estar a solas, a pesar de que más solitaria de lo que se sentía no podía estar. Pero su palacio había sido destrozado por una fuerte tormenta hacía tiempo ya, por lo cual tuvo que volver a construirlo -con sus poderes, claro estaba. Con toda la atención que le prestó a la reconstrucción de su palacio, no pudo distinguir a Jack, su viejo amigo de la infancia, que la había visto a lo lejos y la estaba siguiendo.

Su sonrisa, ya de por sí traviesa, se intensificó aún más. Jack había volado por horas, gritándole a los vientos lo emocionado que estaba. Esa misma tarde, luego de horas trabajando para llevarle diversión a los niños del mundo en época invernal, recibió la noticia de que había sido designado como Guardián protector por el Espíritu más importante y poderoso de todos: Hombre de la Luna. Claramente, él lo puede ver y saber todo, por lo que por obvias razones, Jack iba a ser perfecto para su puesto. No cualquier Guardián obtiene ese beneficio; cuidar a alguien quien puramente lo necesita, requiere de mucha responsabilidad aunque Frost no la tuviese. Eso mismo pensaban el resto de los Guardianes al darle las buenas nuevas a Jack y verlo salir volando hacia su destino con total alegría.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos dejar que Jack sea Guardián de alguien? - Bunnymund, el Conejo de Pascuas, le decía a Norte con notable alarma en su voz. - ¡Me refiero a que siempre hecha todo a perder!

-Solo espero que ese muchacho no se meta en problemas. -suspiró Norte. A fin de cuentas, a todos les tocaba proteger, ser Guardián de alguien en casos especiales. Y Hombre de la Luna jamás se equivoca. Su barriga dio un vuelco, pero el Guardián barbudo no le dio importancia y continuó con sus labores.

 _¡Esto será grandioso!_ Jack no podría estar más regocijado al saber quién sería su protegida, la mismísima Reina de las Nieves. Había oído mucho sobre ella, pero sobretodo, la conocía, tenían cierta historia que iba a revivir. Y estaba ansioso por comenzar con su práctica. Voló a favor del viento por unas horas hasta que llegó a aquel lejano Reino. Pero su Reina no estaba allí. Según rumores que logró oír, se habría marchado en dirección a las montañas a Dios sabía dónde. No perdió un segundo en despegar y dirigirse hacia allí. Hasta que a la lejanía, vio un pequeño punto celeste que sobresalía de la nieve perenne que pintaba los picos de las montañas. Y allí estaba Elsa.

El corazón de Jack se aceleró, su emoción se elevó. Solo que había un posible problema; él pensaba que ella tal vez no lo podría ver, mientras flotaba a sus espaldas, viéndola trabajar silenciosa. Hacía mucho que no se veían, Elsa era ya toda una mujer - una muy bella - y era posible que ella haya dejado de creer en él, lo que implicaría un problema porque Jack resultaría invisible ante sus ojos. Suspiró, en un pequeño aliento a sí mismo, y se preparó para hacer su entrada.

Elsa ya había terminado de reconstruir su castillo y se encontraba en su interior cuando vio una sombra flotando a su espalda, y a la defensiva, con sus poderes a punto de disparar al intruso flotante, gritó:

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

-Elsa, ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?

Aquella voz inesperada que conocía su nombre - y era particular y lejanamente familiar - provocó en Elsa temor, e hizo que sus poderes reaccionaran a modo de defensa. Disparó filosos picos de hielo hacia la sombra sobre su cabeza que no podía distinguir, pero este los bloqueo con una barrera de hielo... ¡Hielo! ¿Cómo es que alguien más que ella podía tener poderes de hielo? Jack la miro desde las sombras, Elsa seguía sin recordarlo. Lentamente se movió para hacerse más visible a la luz que ingresaba por el techo de cristal. Elsa se sobresaltó al ver que era un chico el que flotaba, con cabello blanco e inconfundibles ojos azulados. Eran lo que más sobresaltaba de su tez blanca; casi se podía sentir la presión que ejercían al mirarla, eran penetrantes y con cierto brillo excitante.

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?

-Eh, eh... tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. –Jack alzó sus manos en una clara señal de paz. Pero Elsa no pareció entenderlo, solo sentía temor.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

-Yo te estaba, creí... creí que no podías verme más, pero al parecer sí puedes. - silbó con asombro para luego sonreírse de lado. - Ese es un gran avance.

-¿Cómo que verte otra vez? ¿De qué hablas? - Elsa no podía comprender la intrusión de aquel extraño hombre. - Aguarda, ¡todavía no me has dicho quién eres!

-Oh, sí, lo siento, que torpe. Mi nombre es Jack Frost. Soy un Guardián.

 _¿Y eso qué explica?_

-¿Quién?

- _El_ Guardián _Jack Frost._

-¿Guardián? Pe-pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Elsa tartamudeaba mientras trataba de no demostrar el miedo y la ansiedad que la recorría. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron.

-Es que yo... Bueno, es una larga historia. - suspiró.- Huh, ¿por dónde empezar? Yo... -No podía reunir las palabras para explicarle su propósito y recordarle quién era. Recordaba el consejo de los Guardianes; haz cualquier cosa para que tu protegido no se asuste, es mucho para asumir a la ligera. Sé demostrativo y simple.

Jack extendió su mano derecha hacia la joven blonda, formando un pequeño remolino de nieve azul en el centro de su palma, este mostraba un pequeño recuerdo de ellos dos riendo cuando Elsa era muy pequeña. Era un pequeño y frágil recuerdo de su corta amistad. Las partículas de nieve se agrupaban y desordenaban cambiando de recuerdo de a poco. Elsa no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Jack, sin comprender del todo. Pero recordando.

-¿Jack? – su nombre brotó y escapó de sus labios.

-Huh… sí. El mismo. - gracias a Dios lo había entendido y no entró en pánico. Otro avance. - En fin, debes estar preguntándote qué hago aquí. – paró para mirarla; su rostro era la vívida imagen de la sorpresa. Dado que la boca de la chica seguía abierta, Jack tocó con delicadeza su barbilla y la cerró.

\- Lo que vine a hacer es ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, he visto que tienes problemas con ello...

 _¿QUÉ? ¿Después de haber desaparecido, es eso por lo que regresa?_

-¿E-Estás... Estás demente? - estalló - ¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba ayuda?

-Huh, bueno, esa también una larga historia. Al menos entre los Guardianes te conocemos como la Reina de las Nieves, por si eso no es bastante obvio. Y también conocemos las dificultades que has tenido y…

-¿La qué? N-No importa. - sacudió la cabeza. - Pues no sé que clase de información tienes... Jack. Pero no te necesito, ya los puedo controlar perfectamente desde hace tiempo. No necesito un guardia personal ni lecciones de magia. Gracias y puedes irte. - señaló la puerta con decisión para que fuese obvio que quería que se marchara.

-No, Elsa, no comprendes. En verdad _debo_ ayudarte.

-¿Y quién eres tú para hacerlo? - no le podía caber en la cabeza la idea de él viniendo a sus dominios a decirle qué debía hacer. ¿Acaso no era libre de hacer lo que se le plazca, y más ahora que tenía control sobre sí misma y su magia?

-Soy tú Guardián. - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Mi Guardián? No he pedido eso. Y en tal caso que lo fueras, ¿por qué me dejaste sola cuando más lo necesite? ¿HUH? ¡Era una pequeña niña y desapareciste como si nada! ¿Y ahora clamas ser mi guardia o algo, así como si nada? - demasiados sentimientos colisionaban y se arremolinaban en su mente. No podía estallar, _contrólate_. Dio un gran suspiro, alejando la rabia que florecía en su pecho.- Vete, Jack, tu ayuda la necesité hace mucho pero logre controlar mis poderes sola, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Auch, que fría... - él simplemente no había sucumbido a su comentario que claramente decía que no lo quería allí. Pero si no lo quería, debía hacer que lo hiciese. -¿Acaso desayunas cubos de hielo? - al ver la cara de enfado y cero gracia de la joven, prefirió ahorrarse más bromas. - Ya no eres la niña que solías ser. Luego te explicaré por qué me fui en ese entonces...

-Oh, déjame adivinar. ¿Una larga historia?

 _Bam. Sí que la agarré en un mal día hoy._ Se pensó Jack, pero la sonrisa traviesa no desapareció de su lugar.

-Sí, muy larga. Pero vine además a enseñarte más cosas sobre tus poderes y a, bueno, analizar tu situación.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Yo solo obedezco órdenes, así que sé buena chica y haz fáciles las cosas. ¿Quieres, Elsa?

-¿Y quién te ha dado a ti ese permiso? - no podía salir de la incredulidad. ¿Cómo alguien podía simplemente llegar a tu puerta y decir que analizará tu vida? ¿Quién merecía tal cambio abrupto?

-No, pero los Guardianes te asignaron como mi misión para enseñarte a controlar tu magia. Sabes que posees una muy especial; bella pero a la vez peligrosa. Y no puede estar en manos de cualquiera. Por eso, como un conocedor, soy yo el que te ayudará. También podré evaluar tu uso de la misma, y enseñarte algunos trucos para que puedas manejarlos sin destruir todo a tu alrededor. Los Guardianes conocerán tu situación y así sabrán que no eres una... amenaza, se podría decir.

-¿ _AMENAZA_?

-¡No! Lo siento, palabra equivocada. - respondió pronto antes de sacar a Elsa de sus casillas. - Quise decir peligrosa. Aunque sé que no lo eres. Es solo para que los Guardianes se aseguren de ello. Oh, y estaré aquí los días que tú quieras pero mínimo, para evaluarte y eso, serán tres.

-¿Cómo que aquí? ¿Te quedarás en el palacio?

-¿Dónde más quieres que me quede?

-¡Pues no aquí!

-No tengo dónde más que ir... - canturreó.

-Oh, no, no, no. De ninguna manera te quedarás aquí.

-¿Por qué, Elsa? ¿Acaso te asusta que esté aquí?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!

-Yo no muerdo. -sostuvo su sonrisa chueca. La estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, lo pudo notar por el color de sus mejillas.

-Bien, entonces rechazo esta... misión o lo que sea. No la necesito. Y diles a tus Guardianes que soy perfectamente estable y nada de lo que preocuparse. - comenzó a empujar a Jack a la salida, pero este se clavó en el suelo. Tomó su mano que estaba sobre su pecho.

-No puedo rechazar una misión como esta, Elsa. Debo ayudarte, es mi deber, así que no hay otra opción que aceptar.

Elsa suspiró, no ganaría esta batalla, y eso la irritaba.

-Y si lo haces, si cumples con la misión en el lapso de los tres días, ¿después te marcharás?

-Sip, lo prometo. A menos que pidas que me quede más tiempo. - arqueó su ceja insinuando... ¡no! Aleja ese pensamiento, se dijo Elsa a sí misma ante el gesto del chico.

-Bien. Tres días y nada más.

-Cuatro... - Jack arrugó los ojos, deseando la posibilidad de aprovecharse del límite de días.

-Dos y medio.

-Está bien, esta bien. Tres serán.

-No más ni menos, oíste.

-Perfecto. - soltó su mano que había olvidado que estaba sosteniendo y caminó hacia las largas escaleras de hielo sólido. Silbó, sorprendido, mientras admiraba el detallado trabajo de las mismas y el castillo en sí. Elsa refunfuñó por lo bajo y lo siguió a paso pesado.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?

-Sólo seguir las órdenes de tu Guardián. Una vida facilitada, garantizado. - guiñó su ojo en dirección a ella.

-¿Facilitada? Cómo no... - masculló.

\- ¿Sabes?, ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí, será mejor dormir, ¿no?

Otro suspiro.

-No tengo cuarto de invitados. En verdad, no estaba esperando a nadie.

-Entonces dormiremos en la misma habitación.

 _¿Qué, qué?_

-¡Ni hablar!

-No veo ningún sofá pro aquí para dormir así que... Tendrá que ser tu cuarto. Los Guardianes dormimos, ¿sabías?

-Debes estar bromeando... Pero... Pero... ni siquiera tengo dos camas. - ni una, a decir verdad. No había tenido tiempo de armar muebles por la interrupción de su "Guardián".

-No te preocupes, para eso están los poderes.

Considerando que era demasiado tarde, ambos subieron a una de las habitaciones del palacio, la que dirigía al balcón principal.

-Este lugar será perfecto para que durmamos, por separados obviamente. Yo tomaré esta esquina, tu aquella. - dijo Elsa con frialdad. Detestaba la idea de que Jack se haya salido con la suya desde que puso un pie en su palacio.

-Genial.

Los dos alzaron sus manos de las cuales se desprendieron ventiscas de hielo que dieron formas a dos camas, con colchón y almohadas de nieve suaves como nubes esponjosas.

-Hasta mañana, Reina Elsa. Mañana será un agotador día trabajando con tus poderes. - dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca, reposando en su cama de hielo. Elsa le parecía un tanto... interesante. Era como una bóveda sellada, jamás abierta por alguien. O al menos eso reflejaba.

Fría, reservada. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo parecían hablar lo que parecían palabras mudas, las que Jack se moría por saber qué decían. Como alguien a quien debía descubrir. El hecho de vivir con ella tres días o más le parecía tan oportuno como emocionante. Sin duda, lo sería .

Elsa se dignó a mirarlo con frialdad. Se sentía acosada y controlada en cierto punto. Aunque no era tan así, porque sino no hubiese aceptado aquella locura. Respondió, desde su respectivo lecho.

-Hasta... hasta mañana. - dijo por cortesía. Y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Jack, seguía molesta y no podía comprender del todo el motivo. Sí, porque la había abandonado de pequeña y reaparecido inesperadamente. Su visita se sentía como una roca. Ella necesitaba explicaciones, y las conseguiría al día siguiente.

Por su parte, Jack se quedó mirándola, aunque sea su espalda y brillante cabello rubio. Su silueta relucía ante las luces de la noche.

Todavía estaba sonriente, como un bobo. Y creía saber el por qué.

-Descansa, Elsa.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**


	2. El primer día

**Capítulo 2. "El primer día"**

Después de la extraña e inesperada aparición de Jack Frost en su vida, Elsa se sentía confundida por su visita, y a la vez incómoda. Tenía un recuerdo muy vago de su amigo de la infancia pero ella no recordaba que Jack fuera tan... tan... no sabía cómo formularlo. Lo que atraía más su atención era que lucía exactamente igual a la mágica figura que recordaba de niña: cabello de un un virgen blanco, ojos como el mar profundo, tez pálida e increíbles dientes blanquecinos. Recordaba historias del mismísimo Jack Frost, el espíritu. Pero era raro que siempre se describiera o mostrara igual, burlando a las leyes del tiempo -de la misma forma en la que siempre se salía con la suya. ¿Pero qué rayos significaba ser un espíritu? ¿Era por ello que Jack no mostraba señales de envejecer?, dejó que su mente divagara por peculiares pensamientos y preguntas mientras seguía recostada en su cómodo lecho congelado. Pero había una pregunta que simplemente revoloteaba exasperadamente en su cabeza y no se la podía quitar.

¿Por qué se había ido años atrás?

Jack y ella eran buenos amigos, o lo habían sido. Elsa finalmente había tenido un compañero que realmente la comprendía y le sacaba una sonrisa en cuanto más lo necesitaba. Después de ser separada de su hermana por su incapacidad de controlar su don, Jack la visitaba aún más seguido. Los mejores recuerdos que tenía Elsa a demás de los de Anna, eran los que pasaba con Jack. Por las noches, él se escabullía en su habitación, jugaban a perseguir figurillas de nieve - Jack tenía un privilegiado control sobre sus poderes con los que podía hacer maravillas- , jugaban a la fiesta de té, a la princesa y el troll, a las escondidas, reían cuando Jack congelaba los tés de sus profesores y su nana, contaban historias...

Pero era tan distinto ahora.

Si bien Elsa había crecido en todo sentido, había madurado como el retoño de los años, Jack seguía siendo... Jack. Travieso, arrogante, molesto, inmaduro. Incluso pensó que le agradaba más cuando era pequeña que ahora. Era como si él viviese por su propia cuenta y sus reglas, pero a la vez era nada más y nada menos que un Guardián ¿Cómo es que _él_ tuviese la posibilidad de protegerla si no poseía una pizca de responsabilidad? ¿Qué mal había hecho la Reina para merecerse tal castigo?

Tener un Guardián, eso sonaba extraño. Elsa meditó por un momento el revuelo que su llegada había causado para desequilibrar su balanza; en un instante estaba terminando de construir lo que sería su refugio del mundo para poder pasar tiempo a _solas,_ y de un momento a otro llega un _desconocido_ a tocar su puerta - más bien se invitó a entrar por su cuenta - y a decirle que se hospedaría con ella para serle de "tutor". Su mundo se veía patas para arriba y Elsa se batallaba a sí misma en su cabeza intentando encontrar una obvia y simple solución para organizarla

Para despertarla de su ensueño, una inesperable bola de nieve le cayó directo en la cara. Menuda forma de empezar el día.

-¿QUÉ RA-?... Oh, Jack, eras tú, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! - su rostro se encendió por la furia ante tal descaro.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Elsa? - La interrumpió el joven que ya estaba despierto y sonriente. Se encontraba parado a los pies de la cama de Elsa. Al parecer llevaba tiempo observándola.

\- No te burles, no es gracioso. - respondió amargamente y frunció el ceño. Encima tenía la osadía de tomarle el pelo y reirse de ello a tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Sí lo es.

-No me estoy riendo.

La Reina sonaba seria lo que hizo que Jack dejara de reír lentamente y se disculpó como es debido, aunque no lo sentía de verdad, sí le parecía un poco chistoso. Luego, él trató de salvar la situación.

-¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó con su familiar encanto. Le miraba desde cierta pero no larga distancia, y a pesar de que su pinta mañanera debía ser terrible - ojos lagañosos, cabello enmarañado - Jack la miraba con una extraña y forastera intensidad. Como si el azul de sus ojos quisiera atravesarla. Qué incómodo. A pesar de que como Reina debía estar acostumbrada a miles de miradas, la de Jack Frost tenía un no sé qué que sin malas intenciones - y meramente por accidente - Elsa pronto sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

-Huh... yo... - Diablos, se había quedado sin palabras. Intentó calmarse, olvidar aquel rostro que la contemplaba, y recuperar las palabras robadas de su boca. ¿Desde cuando le pasaba eso de quedarse palabras por un hombre? Y peor era si ese hombre era Jack. Suspiró. - Bien, gracias. Excepto por la bola de nieve. - añadió con cierta frialdad amarga y casual.

-Lo siento, su Alteza. -dijo solo por decir. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de despertar a alguien, pero no pueden decir que no es divertido.

-¿De veras te tienes que quedar? ¿Es muy necesario?

\- Ya te lo expliqué, Elsa. Es una misión, no puedo irme ahora.

-¿Seguro? - tal vez si ella insistía él se iría y la dejaría en paz. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente y esperó a que saliera volando por el balcón en ese mismo instante. Pero el mundo es cruel y la vida es injusta.

-Sí. No te desharás de mi tan fácil.- le dedico su perfecta sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre sonriente? No es que a Elsa le molestara, simplemente sentía que se estaba riendo de ella y no con ella. Oh, bien. Perfecto. Ahora se estaba volviendo loca y paranoica por culpa de Jack. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Tres días, no más, no menos.

-Será divertido, ya verás - la animó guiñándole un ojo.

-No puedo usar la palabra divertido en la situación.

-Elsa, ya hablamos de esto. - no pensaba seguir con el rollo de "vete, no quiero un Guardián" y "pero eres mi misión". - Ahora vístete rápido que hoy será un largo día, su alteza.

-Ya veo. - rodó sus celestinos ojos rendidos. Sus intentos eran inútiles.

Dicho esto, Jack salió volando de la habitación hacia el critalino pasillo, pero se dio media vuelta para echarle una mirada a Elsa y agregó:

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir con esa ropa tan elegante? - señaló su vestido celeste que usaba a diario desde que huyó a las montañas por primera vez. - Te aviso que iremos a las montañas, los bosques y será difícil moverse por los bosques si estas... tan.. tan... -sacudió su cabeza - arreglada. Ponte algo más cómodo.

-Pues no, estoy bien. Así me visto yo.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas. - Se encogió de hombros y se fue. Jamás entendería a las mujeres cuando se trata de ropa.

Elsa lo siguió por los pasillos del palacio de hielo a paso lento, confiado y elegante, como toda una Reina. Por otro lado, Jack revoloteaba por los aires como un niño pequeño a la vez que admiraba el castillo.

-¡Wow! Esta escalera se ve de lo más divertida para deslizarse. - dijo él.

-Es una escalera, no es para deslizarse.

-Pues tú lo haces todo aburrido. - la acusó sin evitar sonreír a continuación.

Él se sentó sobre la barandilla de las largas escaleras de hielo y se deslizó por ellas velozmente. Gritó a puro pulmón, sin duda deslizarse era una de sus cosas favoritas.

-IAAAJUU. ¡Deberías probar esto! - Decía mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

Elsa lo miró con cara casi repulsiva *¿Cómo es que un chico como él sea tan infantil?*

Jack aterrizó en el piso con una vuelta en el aire. Se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Pero Elsa no se apresuraba por bajar las escaleras sólo lo observaba con la misma expresión.

-¿No vienes? - gritó Jack desde el piso inferior.

-Yo no me deslizo. - dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escalera lentamente, paso a paso, manteniendo la cordura.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Sin duda las escaleras eran largas y Elsa iba muy despacio para el gusto de Jack.

-Vamos Elsa, apúrate, perderemos tiempo.

-Las reinas no bajan corriendo las escaleras. No es educado. - respondió desde lo alto.

A Jack le esperaba un largo rato hasta que Elsa terminara de bajar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, él estaba casi dormido apoyado sobre su bastón.

-Listo, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó con ganas.

Jack la llevó lejos del castillo, bajando las montañas. Pero le molestaba que Elsa fuera tan lenta para caminar.

-Elsa, a este paso no llegaremos nunca a donde tenemos que ir!

-Pues yo me tomo mi tiempo. Además, no es fácil caminar con estos zapatos.

-Te lo dije, Elsa. Vamos hacia las MONTAÑAS no una fiesta de gala.

\- No es necesario que lo recuerdes. Eso no hará que vaya más rápido, Jack,

-Lo siento. Espera, ¡tengo una idea! Es como un atajo. Yo lo llamo deslizarse.

Y antes de que Elsa se negara, la tomo de la cintura y empezó a formar un camino de hielo resbaladizo sobre el suelo. Era una especie de carretera de congelada que bajaba por la montaña. Jack iba por delante, de espaldas al camino para sujetar a Elsa que se deslizaba detrás de él. La pobre no paraba de gritar. Antes que ella perdiera el equilibrio, la tomó de las manos y sonriendo se quedó un largo rato mirándola a los ojos preocupados de Elsa. Sin duda ella estaba aterrada de lo rápido que descendían de la montaña, pero estaba aferrada a Jack y sabía que nada malo podía ocurrirle, o eso quería suponer. A su vez, él se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

-¡Vamos muy rápido!

-¡Esa es la idea! Tranquila nada te pasará si estas conmigo. No te caerás, yo te protegeré. Piensa que vamos a tener un poco de diversión, te hace falta un poco de eso.

Eso sonó convincente y a la vez grosero, pensó Elsa. Luego de un rato, ella comenzó a disfrutar su alocado viaje con Jack, esquivando árboles y pinos que se cruzaban para no chocarse. El paisaje era hermoso, lleno de nieve blanca como las nubes. ¿Tan rápido había llegado el invierno?

-¡Esto es fenomenal! , ¿cómo no lo había hecho antes?

-¿Cómo haces para no chocarte? - se animó Elsa a preguntar.

-Soy un experto, sé lo que hago.-La muchacha rió,

Jack imitó su enorme sonrisa, nunca la había visto así de animada, estaba satisfecho. Esto hizo que perdiera la concentración y chocara su espalda contra un manzano, dando fin a su recorrido de hielo. Elsa golpeó de frente contra el gélido cuerpo de Jack y este, la aferró hacia él. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato en su extraño abrazo accidental.

Él admiraba la belleza y la clase de persona que se había convertido su "pequeña princesita de hielo". Mientras que ella también estaba fascinada por lo atractivo que era Jack y de su descontrolada forma de divertirse que le empezaba a agradar.

Una manzana cayó en la cabeza de Jack, deprendiéndose del manzano por el choque, y rompió el prolongado silencio entre los jóvenes. Ella se rió de él y de la incómoda (y a la vez agradable) de la situación. Después Jack se sumo a la risa. Elsa tomó la manzana que se había caído dándole un mordisco, estaba hambrienta.

-Mmm está riquísima.

Sin dudarlo, Jack trepó el árbol para conseguirle más manzanas para ella, mientras que Elsa apreciaba su vuelo desde el pie del árbol. Después de un rato, bajó con muchas manzanas en sus bolsillos, en las manos y hasta en la capucha de su buzo. Elsa creó una hermosa canasta de hielo para ponerlas. Caminaron un largo rato y sin rumbo alguno. hasta que Jack rompió el silencio.

-Elsa, la razón por la que me fui en ese entonces fue porque los Guardianes me llamaron para ser parte de su grupo. Mi deber es proteger a cada niño que crea en nosotros. Y estuve mucho tiempo ocupado tratando de vencer a crueles villanos que nacen del temor del mundo. Luego de lograrlo, los Guardianes me ofrecieron ser guardián de una chica con serios problemas para controlar sus poderes de hielo y que si no la ayudaba, podría llegar a causar muchos problemas. Cuando me dijeron que eras tú, vine lo más rápido que pude. Llegue a tu castillo en Arendelle y escuché que habías huido a las montañas otra vez para reflexionar, y tu hermana tenía fe de que volverías pronto a casa. Y luego te encontré, ¿es eso lo que querías saber?

-Pues... me sentí muy mal de que me dejarás en aquél momento, tuve problemas con mis poderes, es cierto. Congele mi reino e incluso herí a mi hermana por accidente, pero gracias a mi ella lo pude solucionar. Ya no dejo que los miedos me controlen.

-¿Pero por qué huiste esta vez?

-Eso no importa - Elsa no pensaba decirle que era porque se sentía sola -. Pero no creo que precise ayuda, Jack. Ya puedo usar mis poderes sin problemas. Lo que importa es que tengo que aprender a cuidar las montañas, y lo que vive en ellas, supongo.

-Confío en que puedes manejarte tú sola. Pero aún así hay más cosas que aprender. Quiero que sepas tu potencial y cómo utilizarlo para que nada salga mal en el futuro. Es un tema delicado nuestro don, no es fácil de dominar, pero tengo la experiencia suficiente para ayudarte.

-Entiendo. - suspiró Elsa - Y Jack... Gracias.

\- No es nada. Me gusta poder verte de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Sin duda debes enseñarme eso de deslizarse, ¡fue grandioso!.. Así podrás irte lo más pronto y no te molestaré.

Eso último lo había dicho tristemente ya que ella se sentía muy bien con la compañía de Jack. Y él tampoco quería irse.

-Claro que te enseñaré. Pero no hoy. Tardamos mucho tiempo en el palacio y bajando la montañas que ya está oscureciendo. Deberíamos volver.

-Pero tardaremos mucho caminando para subir de vuelta.

-No caminaremos.

Jack alzó a Elsa en brazos

-Sujeta las manzanas.

Dicho esto se fue volando hacia el castillo. Elsa estaba aterrada, le temía a las alturas y no quería caerse. Se abrazó bien fuerte a Jack para no soltarse. Él lo notó y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Elsa vio su diversión en esto así que lo soltó rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba que él gozara de su miedo, aunque no era esa la razón.

Por fin llegaron al palacio. Elsa bajó de los brazos de Jack, un poco aturdida y mareada por el vuelo. Se sentaron en el vestíbulo del palacio. Jack fue a buscar leña, armaron una fogata y comieron algunas de las manzanas.

En su interior, Elsa s sentía muy feliz, como una llama que se prendía en su pecho por primera vez. Había tenido un día de lo más loco y divertido. Pero no quería mostrar esos sentimientos a Jack, seguro se burlaría o alardearía. Se levantaron, apagaron la fogata y se fueron a acostar.

-Que duermas bien, Elsa.

-Buenas noches... Jack.

Se quedaron mirándose un largo rato sin saber qué decir, ambos yacían en sus camas. Elsa sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dormir a espaldas a él, no aguantaba tanta tensión, era muy extraño. Pero Jack no desprendió su mirada en ella casi toda la noche, su traviesa sonrisa todavía plasmada en el rostro.

 **Fin del Capítulo 2.**


	3. El segundo día

**Capítulo 3. "El segundo día"**

Ya había amanecido, y Elsa se sentía muy animada y de muy buen humor. Sin duda, aquel otro día había sido perfecto, uno de los más divertidos de su vida. Se colocó la fina capa de hielo y armó su cama. Como Jack seguía durmiendo, decidió vengarse por la forma en la que la había despertado el día anterior así que le arrojó una bola de nieve el doble de grande de la que él le había tirado.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso? -Jack despertó de golpe por el susto.

-Buenos días, Jack. ¿Cómo amaneciste? - rió pícaramente.

-He estado mejor...

-Anda levántate que hoy será un largo día.

-Como tú digas. - se le escapó otra de sus sonrisas traviesas. Después agregó:

-Toma, te hice unas zapatillas sin tacón para que estés más cómoda y sin duda para que camines más rápido.

-Pues, no se si agradecerte o arrojarlas en tu cabeza. - en verdad estaba sorprendida por su gesto, pero no quería que él se diese cuanta.

Jack rió.

-Eres chistosa.

-De acuerdo, las usaré. - Para que las haya hecho _él,_ son... muy bonitas.

-Genial.

Salieron de la habitación corriendo para ver quién llegaba más rápido a las escaleras y riendo como dos niños.

-¡Hey, no es justo, tú volaste antes de llegar! - Elsa trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-De acuerdo, me pillaste. – Lanzó una carcajada cálida -¿Quieres intentar algo más divertido?

-¡Claro! Es decir... Sí, lo-lo intentaré. - _Cálmate Elsa, eres una Reina, ¿recuerdas? No pierdas la cordura_ , se recordó a sí misma.

-Pues sube.

Jack la tomó de la cintura antes de que ella respondiera y la sentó en la barandilla de las escaleras para que se deslizaran juntos.

-¡No, Jack! ¿Qué haces? Yo... ¡no me deslizaré! - dijo no muy convencida y con tono tembloroso.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada, yo te cuidaré. Mira, es fácil. Yo me deslizaré primero y te mostraré como se hace. Tú haz lo que yo hago.

Jack se tiró por la barandilla aullando de alegría.

 _Lo hace parecer tan fácil,_ pensó la ella.

Elsa nunca había hecho algo como esto y estaba asustada, siempre estuvo encerrada en su dormitorio y nunca supo que era divertirse de verdad o hacer travesuras como esta. Pero confiaba en Jack. Así que lo hizo, se precipitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza desde lo alto por la barandilla de hielo.

No tardó un segundo en gritar como en una montaña rusa.

-¡SII!

Pero cuando llegó al final de la barandilla, salió volando, pero Jack estaba ahí, para sujetarla para que no se cayera.

-Te tengo.

-¡Viste eso! Fue genial. ¡No lo puedo creer! Jamás he hecho esto en mi vida! Ya veo por qué a Anna le fascina. – se dio cuenta de que estaba muy exasperada por la emoción y adrenalina. Se calmó y con un poco de vergüenza siguió. - Ya... Ya puedes bajarme.

-Pero no quiero. – le sonrió. Sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, podían sentir esa extraña tensión.

Fue la joven quién rompió la conexión. Elsa puso cara de divertida y le tiró una pequeña ráfaga de viento a la cara de Jack para que la soltara. Se rieron un buen rato. Él tomó su mano y la llevó fuera del palacio.

-Bueno, te enseñaré a deslizarte, pero… ¡por los aires! - dijo emocionado.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

-Soy el instructor, así que debes hacerme caso. – respondió con voz chistosa, imitado a un capitán, para que se relajara.

Elsa no rió de la sorpresa.

-No te preocupes es muy fácil solo hay que moverse antes de que el hielo se desintegre. Así.

Jack formó una fina capa de hielo sobre el aire, suficientemente grande como para pisar con un pie. Luego hacía lo mismo para dar otro paso. Y así sucesivamente. Era como correr en el viento sobre una pista de hielo que se desarmaba a cada paso que dejaba atrás. Jack corrió por encima de un acantilado, para mostrarle a Elsa que no podía caerse si lo hacía rápido y con confianza.

Pero ella no quería hacerlo. Siempre fue insegura y temía que sus poderes le fallaran por el miedo y se cayera al abismo. Cuando Jack voló hacia ella luego de deslizarse sobre el aire, se fijó en su mirada de temor.

-Oye yo te cuidaré si te caes, una vez que lo tengas será imposible caerte. Confía en mí. – la animó.

-Yo... lo-lo intentaré.

Primero se fijó la profundidad del precipicio. Era demasiado profundo. Tomó aire y empezó a deslizarse.

-¡Vas bien! Por ahora no te caíste ese es un buen comienzo.- Le gritó Jack desde lo lejos.

Ella se puso nerviosa de fallar frente a Jack, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Jack se rió un poco, pero una risa distinta. Una sonrisa curvada cálida, que le hacía sentir un no sé qué ante aquella mujer reservada, graciosa, insegura, delicada, y temerosa.

Y voló hacia el barranco para rescatarla. Tomó su mano mientras caía y antes de que toque el suelo, la levantó como si fuera un bebé una vez más aunque esta vez con más fuerza y apego. Él no se equivocaba, estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por aquella pequeña chica con poderes que ahora se convirtió en una bella e increíble mujer. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo o si estaba enamorada de alguien más.

 _Es tan difícil entender a una persona cuando es tan fría como ella_ , pensó Jack. Aún así, estaba decidido como si fuese una competencia contra sí mismo, una prueba, a que lograría derretir ese frío corazón que tiene.

Mientras tanto Elsa gritaba y se reía, no entendía si de la alegría, de pánico o de que estaba en los brazos de Jack una vez más. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por ese chico. Jack era tan bueno, se preocupaba por ella y le hacía reír como nadie más... Además de lo lindo que era.

Pero Elsa, no podía quitarse la idea de que nadie podría amar a un monstruo como ella, alguien que podría congelarlo todo, incluyendo a los que ama. Así que lo mejor sería no contarle a Jack de sus sentimientos hacia él y olvidarse de ellos.

Jack dejó a Elsa nuevamente en tierra firme y antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella le dijo:

-¡Intentemos de nuevo!

Jack se sorprendió por la respuesta y su entusiasmo. No pudo evitar estremecerse de agrado.

A continuación, Elsa salió disparada, como una flecha, corriendo por los aires, mientras Jack le seguía el paso.

-¡Eres rápida, pero no tan rápida como yo! – le dijo burlonamente.

-¿A sí? ¿Se te antoja una carrera?

-Adelante.

Parecían dos relámpagos veloces que corrían por distintas direcciones, haciendo _zig zag_ y dando vueltas por los aires. La estaban pasando demasiado bien. Jack no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Elsa era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa de todas, o eso sentía él. Era divertida y grandiosa, llena de sorpresas... cuando pensaba en ella su corazón se aceleraba. Sin darse cuenta que había un árbol alto en frente, Jack chocó y cayó al suelo. Elsa lo socorrió rápidamente.

-¡Esto es genial! ¿Quién podría pensar que estuve volando? Bueno casi, ¡pero es estupendo! Cuando Anna se entere de esto... ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo no viste ese árbol?

-Sí, estoy bien, el árbol se puso en mi camino y me atacó, nada grave.

Elsa no pudo evitar reírse de sus payasadas.

-Jack, ¡estás herido! Tienes sangre en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-No te muevas, te dolerá. Espera.

Se dirigió a un pequeño estanque con agua congelada, y con sus poderes descongeló el hielo, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su vestido, lo mojó y se lo llevo a Jack para colocárselo en la herida.

-Te pondrás bien, es solo una herida. El agua fría calmará el dolor.

-Gracias, no sabía que por admirarte podría hacerme daño.

-Oh... - Elsa se sonrojó.

-Tampoco sabía que eras enfermera.

Luego de un rato, Jack se levantó y siguieron su camino, esta vez a pie.

-Wow, no sabía que supieras romper el hielo sobre el agua. Me impresionas. Una cosa menos que tendré que enseñarte porque por lo visto ya lo sabes.

-Yo... no sé cómo lo hice. Te vi herido y surgió de mí. Es complicado de explicar.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, es el instinto protector. Surge cuando te interesa alguien. - Oh, sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la yaga pero adoraba ver a Elsa batallarse en la confusión y vergüenza. Era placentero.

-Bueno… yo... no me refería a eso... – La sangre golpeó su rostro haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Se había atorado en sus palabras por el asombro.

Jack rió fuertemente.

-Ya lo sé tonta, estoy bromeando - dijo con cariño.

Ella imitó su risa suspirando de alivio.

-Lamento lo de tu vestido.

-Oh, no es nada.

Elsa alzó su mano y unos pequeños copos de nieve rellenaron el espacio que faltaba de su vestido.

-Wow.

-Uuhh... ¿no tienes frío? – sus dientes castañeteaban violentamente. Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba.

Elsa estaba abrazada a sí misma y empezaba a tener frío, eso era extraño porque a ella el frío no era algo que le molestara.

-Ten... - Jack se sacó su buzo azul de siempre. Cada vez era más dulce con ella, notó la muchacha. Actuaba como un verdadero Guardián, pero a su vez... _distinto_. Por lo que decía o hacía, la hacía sentir casi especial, un caso aparte. Elsa dudaba que así actuara cada Guardián.

Ella se puso nerviosa y se sofocó, un chico con el torso desnudo en un día de frío no era algo que se veía todos los días. Enfocó todas sus fuerzas para intentar no mirar la pálida piel descubierta de su cuerpo.

-Gr-Gracias, Jack...

-¿Sabes, Elsa? Mañana hay un gran baile en un pueblo detrás de las montañas... Me preguntaba... si tú... ¿quisieras ir con migo? Sé que no soy un príncipe ni nada, no estoy a la altura de una Reina como tú pero...

-Oh Jack... por supuesto que quiero ir contigo.

-...Si no quieres no me enojaré, no hay problema... Espera, ¿qué?

-Sí, quiero ir contigo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ay Elsa, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de todos!

La tomó de la cintura y le dio una vuelta por el aire.

-Pero no tengo vestido. - Elsa estaba más sonriente que nunca.

-No hay problema, yo no tengo traje ¡pero podemos fabricarlos! Lo siento… estoy gritando, es que estoy muy feliz. – se miraron y sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros pálidos.

\- Creo que está anocheciendo, deberíamos volver. – acotó Elsa.

-¿Una carrea?

-Considérate perdedor.

Volaron estallando en risas. Al final no importaba quién ganara la carrera hasta el palacio, disfrutaban más la compañía del otro que cualquier otra cosa.

Llegaron antes que la noche cayera y el cielo oscureciera el día. Encendieron otra fogata, comieron manzanas y hablaron por casi toda la noche.

-¿Conoces al Conejo de Pascuas? - se sorprendió Elsa al oír sus alocadas historias. - Pensaba que era, ya sabes, una leyenda.

-Nop, es bastante malhumorado para ser un esponjoso conejo parlante. A veces pienso que no le agrado del todo, que le resulto molesto.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tú, _molesto_? - se burló Elsa, a lo que ambos rieron. _¿Quién hubiese dicho que tuviese sentido del humor?_

-¡Lo sé! - Jack siguió su juego - ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Tal vez es porque una vez casi arruino la Pascua una vez... Bueno, unas cuantas, a decir verdad.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Recuerdas ese día de Pascua que se retrasó unas horas? Bueno, eso fue... casi toda mi culpa. Casi le arruino la vida a muchos niños... - se ruborizaba en vergüenza mientras recordaba entre risas.

Elsa rió a carcajadas aún más fuerte.

-¡No puedo creerlo! En principio pensaba que los huevos eran puestos por la gente del palacio. ¡Recuerdo lo triste que había estado Anna hasta que encontró un huevecillo colorido a medianoche!

-Entonces debes oír aquella vez que casi arruino la Navidad de 1814...

Las risas siguieron, al igual que las historias. La fogata estaba a punto de apagarse y ellos ya no daban más de tanto desternillarse. La Reina se aclaró la garganta luego de un rato, odiando tener que cortar el momento, pero el cansancio era más poderoso que ella.

\- … Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Ah y te devuelvo tu abrigo, muchas gracias.

-¿Seguro que no lo necesitarás? Esta noche hará mucho frío.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-Pero eso es lo que hago.

Elsa sonrió. Subieron a la habitación. Se dijeron las buenas noches, y se acostaron en sus camas. Pero él tuvo razón, la noche era tan gélida que llegaba hasta los huesos. Elsa no podía dormir. Al rato, despertó a Jack.

-Jack lo siento, pero... Estoy muerta de frió.

-Mi buzo no te servirá... ¿Quieres acostarte con migo?- Jack lo dijo con total sinceridad. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero no permitiría que se muera de frió por la noche. Su única intención era mantenerla a salvo.

-Tranquila. Pero no dejaré que te congeles.

-Gr... Gracias Jack.

Elsa se acostó en la cama de Jack, a su lado. ¿Cómo es que él no sentía el frío? Su cuerpo, que siempre estaba gélido, esta vez... estaba caliente y su corazón latía con rapidez. Él la abrazó, Elsa reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Jack y este tomó su mano. Susurrando le dijo:

-Descansa, Elsa.

-Hasta mañana, Jack.

-¿Puedo decir una locura?

-Claro.

-Me agrada ser tu Guardián, Elsa.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, estaba muy cansada y se durmió en poco tiempo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**


	4. El día del baile

**Capítulo 4. El día del baile**

Jack no comprendió que significaba aquél abrazo de Elsa. _¿Solo me abrazó para que no me sintiera mal? No importa, presiento que hoy lo averiguaré._ Ya había pasado el mediodía y solo él estaba despierto. No quería despertarla después del agotador día que tuvieron ayer. Además ese día sería especial. Elsa aceptó ir a un baile en un pueblo cercano con Jack. No tenían ropa de gala pero con sus poderes de hielo los fabricarían.

Él estaba enamorado de Elsa, no supo cómo, simplemente pasó, aunque ella no lo sabía y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo admirándola. Lo que Jack no sabía es que Elsa también lo amaba solo que tenía miedo de confesárselo ya que ella pensaba que nadie podría amarla por ser un "monstruo".

Cuando Elsa despertó en la cama de Jack, primero se sorprendió por no verlo a su lado. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba él, observándola. Se puso nerviosa y apartó la mirada, no le resultaba muy cómodo que alguien la estuviera observando mientras dormía.

-¡Hey! ¿Como te has despertado, Elsa?

-Bien, por suerte ninguna bola de nieve me ha golpeado todavía.

-Descuida, no lo haré.

-Pero.. está muy oscuro para ser la mañana. ¿Es muy temprano o es muy tarde?

-Pues no quería molestarte mientras dormía, así que te dejé dormir.

-¿Y el baile?

-Tranquila, tienes horas para arreglarte.

-¿Y tu no te arreglarás?

-Yo ya estoy guapo, ¿no lo crees?

Elsa se rió nerviosamente, sonrojándose, un poco incómoda porque sabía que tenía razón, pero luego siguió diciendo:

-Pues, se supone que para un baile debes arreglarte.

-No te preocupes tengo todo resuelto, tú si quieres ya puedes empezar a arreglarte, ya sabes... Las chicas tardan una eternidad en eso...

Elsa solo se dignó a enarcar una ceja.

-Estoy bromeando contigo, Elsa. -rió - Ya, enserio, tu vete arreglar y yo me armaré mi traje. Oh, y además te tengo una sorpresa, pero la verás cuando termines.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? Wow, vaya Jack, no puedo esperar, tu piensas en todo.

-Solo si esa persona realmente me interesa.

Jack alzó su mano hacia la mejilla de Elsa para acariciarla. Luego le indicó un lugar para que se cambiara. Durante la noche él estuvo trabajando en un cambiador de hielo para que Elsa se cambiara.

-¿Eso... lo hiciste tú? Oh gracias Jack no se como agradecerte.

-Luego me lo agradecerás. Ahora ve y cámbiate.

-De acuerdo.

Pasaron al rededor de cuatro largas horas arreglándose para el baile, y el resultado fue estupendo. Elsa se creó un hermoso vestido azul, largo, acampanado, con detalles blancos y celestes, el pelo suelto con pequeños copos de nieves como apliques que brillaban como diminutas estrellas. Hermosa era poco para lo que se veía.

Jack, por su lado, tenía un traje blanco con algunos detalles dorados, todo un caballero. Parecía un príncipe. Cuando Elsa salió de su vestuario de hielo, Jack se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Elsa? Wow, estas... estas... Hermosa, ¡pareces un ángel! Uh.. yo lo siento, estoy gritando... otra vez, pero es que estas... wow...

Elsa se rió tímidamente, ocultando su sonrisa con su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo guapo que estaba Jack, quién estaba corriendo hacia ella. Jack la tomo por la cintura, la aferró hacia su cuerpo y la besó.

Ella no lo podía creer, parecía un sueño lo que estaba pasando. Jack era como un príncipe azul, y ella quería más que nadie ser besada por él. Luego de unos instantes, él apartó su cara para mirar la reacción de Elsa y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se arrepintió por su impulso pero no daba más. Él sentía la necesidad de besarla, si no creía que podía perderla. Jack se apartó un poco del rostro de Elsa y tontamente dijo:

-Yo.. em, oh, lo siento, fue un impulso al verte así, lamento si te molesto es que yo...

Esta vez fue Elsa quién lo besó. Se sentían tan felices al ver que ambos se sentían de la misma forma, enamorados.

Se besaron y se abrazaron un largo rato hasta que él le dijo:

-Tengo otro obsequio para ti.

Levanto la mano y transformó un gran copo de nieve en una hermosa tiara de hielo que parecía hecha con un bello cristal.

-Oh, Jack. Es... hermosa...

-No tanto como tú.

Y le colocó su tiara que tenía un pequeño corazón en el centro que tenía tallado el nombre "Jack".

-Yo... también quiero darte algo. Sus palabras eran tan dulces que ella misma se sorprendía del amor que sentía por aquél joven, pero aún así, sabía que era amor verdadero.

También levantó su mano y de ella se desprendieron pequeños cristales d ehielo que dieron forma a un precioso collar de hielo con un dije de corazón sobre un copo de nieve, y que en él estaba tallado "Elsa". Con el collar en sus manos, ella abrazó a Jack y se lo colocó. Él le robó un tierno beso para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa con mucho cariño y la llevó a la puerta del palacio donde había un hermoso trineo de hielo con bellos copos de nieves tallados, tirado por dos fantásticos alces cuyo pelaje era blanco, como la nieve.

Al verlo, Elsa casi lloró de la emoción.

-Esta es una ocasión muy especial, y volar hasta el castillo donde se celebra el baile no sería apropiado, así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que...

Elsa lo interrumpió, saltó hacia sus brazos, enroscó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó con tanto amor que casi se caen pero Jack no permitió que algo como eso arruinara el momento, y menos que menos, el beso.

Se subieron al trineo y se fueron de las montañas para el pueblo donde se celebraba el baile. El viaje duró dos horas, pero el tiempo no importaba para ellos, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Al fin llegaron al castillo, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, y se presentaron con nombres diferentes para que no los reconocieran. Eso fue una travesura de Jack por supuesto. El presentador gritó los nombres de "la señorita Nieves y el señor Aquiles Va Esta" Cuando bajaron las largas escaleras que llevaban a la gran pista de baile, no pudieron parar de reírse por los nombres que se les había ocurrido a Jack. La sala se encontraba iluminada por inmensos candelabros, ventanas enormes con cortinas rojas de seda que caían de las alturas como cascadas. Estaba llena de personas con elegantes vestimentas pero no tan deslumbrantes como la de los jóvenes recién llegados. La música era alegre e hipnotizante, ni bien ingresaba en la mente de uno les incitaba a bailar.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?

-Por supuesto señor "Va Esta" - Elsa recibió su mano derrochando una espléndida sonrisa,

Se rieron y bailaron al rededor del salón toda la noche. Aunque no lo sabía, Jack era un muy buen bailarín , quién guiaba a Elsa por que ella no sabía bailar. Sin embargo se divertieron como nunca. Cuando los músicos terminaron su tercer canción, Jack le robó otro beso travieso a Elsa y siguieron con el baile. Todo era muy divertido.

Era un sueño, esos de los que ninguno quería despertar nunca.

Jack... Elsa estaba segura que él es la persona indicada, quien la aceptaba tal como era, con quien podía ser ella misma sin reservar su verdad. Le hacía sentir libre, tan solo con tenerlo cerca. El mundo parecía perfecto cuando estaba junto a él. Sus besos eran inexplicablemente cálidos y perfectos, era un sentimiento extraño al que nunca había sentido por nadie más. Como... derretirse.

No quería que _eso_ , ese momento, esa magia acabase nunca.

Pero el mundo es cruel e imprescindible, porque Elsa no puedo prevenir lo que pasará después, que acabará despertándola de su hermoso sueño, a una realidad, posiblemente, sin Jack.

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Detrás del baile

**Capítulo 5. "Detrás del baile"**

Elsa y Jack continuaban disfrutando del baile, y no se desprendían de la pista. Lo que no sabían es que ese baile estaba organizado por una conocida secta de brujas malvadas. Estas no eran como las típicas brujas que no matan ni a una mosca. Oh, no. Estas eran peor.

Ellas pertenecían a un clan de las Islas Rojas, que atraían a hombres, viajeros, mercaderes e incluso hombres de la realeza a su trampa. Eran hermosas, todas ellas pelirrojas como el fuego ardiente. Primero los emborrachaban con una bebida especial que preparaban y la cual también ponían en sus labios. Después los besaban para intensificar el efecto y les hacían pensar que eran su pareja mientras que a los desafortunados hombres les resultaba imposible entender lo que sucedía. La vista se les nublaba, y los otros sentidos se les adormecían. Cuando reaccionaban luego de un tiempo indeterminado se encontraban en una habitación oscura, encadenados, como una prisión. Las brujas los utilizaban como esclavos y les quitaban su belleza mediante hechizos, para poder prevalecer su belleza y seguir con sus dominios sobre los hombres.

Adriana era la jefa del clan. Habían más de cuarenta brujas en el palacio que habían ocupado, después de capturar a sus dueños. Organizaron este baile para enriquecer su grupo de vasallos. La jefa se había fijado en Jack desde el momento en el que entró. Su pelo y su tez blancos como la nieve le atraía, su exótica belleza podría servirle de maravilla para su favor. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras él bailaba. El único problema era esa chica rubia con la que estaba aquel joven. Debía deshacerse de ella para realizar su cometido.

Luego de un rato Jack le ofreció a Elsa un trago ya que llevaban bailando horas.

-¡No me tardo!

-¡Eso espero!

-¡Ah, y recuerda que te amo, Elsa!- Gritó Jack a lo lejos para buscar los tragos.

-Eso ya lo sabia. -Dijo entre risas.

Elsa se dirigió a un grupo de muchachas que adulaban su hermoso vestido para esperar a que Jack regresará con sus tragos.

Jack se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, donde aguardaba Adriana. Ella vió su oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Hola, ¿estas disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Sí. Linda fiesta, por cierto.

-Mi nombre es Adriana, un gusto.

-Oh, Jack... Aquiles. El placer el mío. - ¿es eso lo que acostumbraban decir los lordes?

-¿Quieres que te invite un trago?

-Huh, no, no, gracias. Le estoy por llevar unos tragos a mi... Bueno, mi chica. -Dijo esto último con su típica sonrisa torcida y traviesa que le atravesaba el rostro. Era algo así, ¿no?

-Acéptalo por favor, de mi parte. - Adriana llevaba la copa de cristal que le ofrecía con un líquido rojo, demasiado extraño como para ser algo que se pueda beber. Era parecido a la lava ardiente.

Jack miró la copa, y con repulsión le dijo.

-No gracias, ya tengo bebida.

-Anda, no querrás ofenderme. ¿O si? Pruébalo es riquísimo, todos aquí lo están tomando.

Esto último por su puesto que no era cierto ya que Jack había visto varias parejas tomando ponche.

-Bueno creo que...

Algo en sus ojos verdes no le resultaba confiable, pero como quería deshacerse de esa extraña dama lo más pronto posible, aceptó el trago.

La visión se le nubló al segundo de beber aquel extraño líquido. Adriana lo notó al ver cómo se tambaleaba Jack y cómo trataba de agarrase la cabeza. El efecto del trago había sido un éxito. Con Jack mareado e incapaz de moverse por su propia cuenta y Elsa distraída con las muchachas, Adriana lo tomó por su traje y lo besó. Jack no pudo resistirse por más que quisiera. Escuchaba que Adriana le hablaba, le hablaba como si tuviera otro nombre. Algo como Eric, no podía entender muy bien que le decía. Jack pensó que tal vez lo llamaba por otro nombre para confundirlo, pero el no era tan ingenuo para caer en esa trampa. Elsa se giró al ver por qué Jack se tardaba tanto con las bebidas y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Jack estaba besando a esa chica pelirroja.

Jack... No podía ser él... No...

Elsa sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, en tantos pedazos que quedó hecho polvo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El chico por el que había brotado sentimientos indescriptibles, la estaba traicionando el mismo día en el que le declaró su amor.

Así que esto es el amor. Es como morir lentamente, pero el único dolor que se siente es el del corazón.

Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar el dolor, pero este golpeaba con fuerza su pecho para salir, era demasiado insoportable para retenerlo que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Desató una fuerte tormenta de nieve en el salón que hizo que las puerta y ventanas se abrieran de de un golpe, chocando contra las paredes. Una lluvia de cristales provenientes de las ventanas cubrió todo el salón, las luces cálidas de las velas que iluminaban la habitación como un cuento de hadas, se apagaron dejando todo oscuro como la noche misma. Lo único que Elsa pudo pronunciar fue: "¿Por qué?..."

¿Por qué, Jack? Ella creyó ser amada, por primera vez, por quien era. Sin importar lo peligrosa o cerrada que llegara a ser. Gracias a ello pudo entender que no había un monstruo en ella más que su soledad. Porque podía amar. O eso pensaba. Creer en su amor fue lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su vida, pensaba Elsa entre lágrimas,

Jack se inquietó al escuchar las palabras de Elsa, que eran apenas audibles, pero fue lo único que se pudo escuchar debido a las personas atemorizadas que se encontraban en el baile, quienes solo se quedaron en silencio. Él trató de caminar hasta la silueta de una chica borrosa que corría hacia las puertas del palacio. El efecto de la bebida no podía impedir que Jack reconociera a la mujer a la que ama. Se tambaleó y tropezó, pero por fin llegó a la puerta. Afuera, echada en la nieve estaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente por la traición, aunque Jack no recordaba nada de lo había sucedido. Era como si en cada segundo su memoria reciente fuera borrada. Elsa lo vio, parado detrás suyo, un poco atónito, casi como si se encontrara confuso de por qué había ido hasta allí. Se paró de un salto y echó a correr por el bosque, hacia su castillo de aislamiento y soledad, del que nunca debió haber salido. No quería verle.

El joven seguía perdido, pudo ver a Elsa salir corriendo, todavía borrosamente. Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, como si sus reflejos se hubiesen tomado un largo viaje, y no pudo correr, ni volar hacia ella. Quería gritar a los cuatros vientos que no se fuera, que no la quería dejar ir, pero las palabras no surgían de su adormecida boca. Alzó su mano, y en un intento de volar cayó sobre la espesa nieve. Trató de abrir lo más que pudo sus ojos para ver si aún podía distinguir a Elsa alejándose, pero ella ya se había marchado. Tal vez para siempre

A la altura de su mano, yacía la corona que él le había obsequiado como símbolo de su realeza, de que tenía un lugar especial y reservado en su corazón. Con todo el dolor que ahora albergaba, a pesar de aquella anestesia, pronunció su nombre que seguía grabado en la tiara. Elsa.

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**


	6. Tormenta

**Capítulo 6 "Tormenta"**

Elsa había regresado a su castillo en las montañas a pie, obviamente ,ya que había olvidado su extraordinario carruaje en el castillo donde se celebraba el baile. Exhausta, aun así cerró sus puertas para que nadie pudiese entrar, ni salir. Se aisló completamente, e inconscientemente, había cerrado las puertas de su corazón. No permitiría a Jack regresar. No después de lo sucedido.

Se dirigió al balcón de su palacio, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debido a su inmensa tristeza, gritó al aire, con la mínima esperanza de que Jack la pudiese escuchar. Pero para desahogarse, dejar ir sus males. No porque se solucionase, sino para librarse de un peso. Temía que si retenía aquellos gritos en su cabeza, podría explotar.

-¡Te odio, Jack! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que me amabas y no era cierto! ¡No quiero que vuelvas! ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Ya no eres mi Guardián, no te necesito!

Al terminar la última palabra se lanzó al suelo y siguió llorando. Los puños de su hermoso vestido estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que se había secado. Recordó su vestido. Aquella hermosa creación que había hecho para sorprender a su amado. Pero eso ya era historia. Se paró bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido y se quitó a tirones su vestido, destrozándolo , pedazo por pedazo. Las telas de hielo quedaron tiradas en el suelo. Subió a su habitación, destruyó aquellos zapatos que él le había armado para caminar más cómoda por los bosques e incluso quebró en dos con sus poderes de hielo la cama de Jack, en la que había dormido una vez, cuando pudo sentir su calidez.

No... eso era cosa del pasado. Quería destruir cualquier cosa que le recordara a Jack. El chico que destruyó su corazón. Reconstruyó su viejo vestido de hielo, armó su peinado de siempre. Pero había algo del que se había olvidado y ya no traía consigo. La tiara... La tiara que le había hecho Jack no seguía allí en su cabeza. Ese estúpido corazón de hielo que simbolizaba su "amor" tampoco seguía allí , Elsa lo había lanzado al suelo cuando salió corriendo del baile. Esa tiara simbolizaba que Jack le había dado su corazón y algo en su interior no quiso haber tirado ese regalo. Pero lo hecho hecho está. El pasado ya pasó.

Jack recuperó la conciencia, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tirado en la nieve. Se encontraba solo. El ambiente, desolado. Las brujas se habían marchado, y las personas del baile también. Sin saber que sucedió con todos ellos, Jack se incorporó, debía encontrar a Elsa. Era lo más importante. Debía explicarle que él no había besado a la chica. Que ella estaba loca, lo había emborrachado con una bebida misteriosa y fue ella quién lo besó, incluso intentó confundirlo. Elsa era la única chica a la que había amado y seguirá amando. La única. Pero él sabía que una explicación tan simple no bastaría para arreglar el corazón roto de Elsa ¿Cómo le explicaría que todo fue un mal entendido?

 _Nunca lo sabré si me quedo de brazos cruzados. Iré a buscar a Elsa y arreglaré las cosas, cueste lo que cueste._

En ese instante, el viento levantó a Jack por los aires, haciéndolo volar en la dirección opuesta a la que quería ir. No era la típica brisa suave que hacía que él volara. Este era un viento arrasador que lo llevó al Polo Norte en poco tiempo, lugar de reunión de los Guardianes.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Viento, llévame al castillo de Elsa! - ordenó Jack. Pero el viento seguía soplando más fuerte hasta que llegó a su indeseable destino.

-¿Jack? ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Creí que estabas con Elsa! - Dijo Norte sorprendido al verlo atravesar las grandes puertas de madera. El recién llegado también captó la atención de Conejo, el Hada de los Dientes y Sandyman.

-¡Norte! Huh.. yo... no lo sé, estaba por ir a buscarla, sucedió algo y luego el viento me trajo aquí. No debería estar aquí. Debería estar con Elsa. No comprendo...

-Jack...- Dijo el Hada de los Dientes calmadamente, uniéndose a la conversación.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Ella huyó...

-¡¿Otra vez?! - Lo interrumpió el Conejo de Pascua.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Conejote. Esto es serio.

-Jack, explícate. - pidió Norte.

-Ella me vio cuando una chica me besaba y seguro pensó que la estaba engañando...

-¿Engañando? ¿Por qué? - preguntó el Guardián barbudo, quien se encontraba perdido en la conversación.

-Porque me enamoré de ella. Pero lo arruiné todo. - Jack bajó la cabeza, el dolor que sentía en su pecho, ese vació existente crecía cada vez más.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió para que pensara eso? -Dijo el Hada de los Dientes.

-Yo había llevado a Elsa a un baile en un pueblo cercano a las montañas del norte. Allí bailamos, nos reímos y disfrutamos la compañía del otro. Cuando fui a buscar una bebida para los dos, una chica pelirroja me ofreció una bebida extraña, pero se volvió tan pesada que al final la acepte y la bebí. Terminé borracho e inconsciente en la nieve, con un insignificante sorbo. Pero pude distinguir a Elsa que salía corriendo del salón el momento después de que la chica me besara.

-Espera, ¿como era la chica? ¿Y-y la bebida?- Le dijo extrañamente con desesperación el Conejo de Pascuas.

-La chica era pelirroja, ojos verdes y muy claros, vestiduras rojas. Y la bebida, no recuerdo muy bien, pero era roja... y espesa. También recuerdo que ella trató de confundirme y ahí fue cuando me besó-

-¡Brujas de las islas Rojas! ¡Lo sabía! Debes tener cuidado con esas brujas, chico. - gritó el conejo emocionado por su acertada conclusión- Cuando tomas esa bebida es posible que termines en un calabozo como uno de sus esclavos personales. O... incluso muerto.

-¡Que bueno que estás bien, Jack! -Gritó angustiada y feliz a la vez el Hada de los Dientes y corrió, más bien voló a abrazarlo.

-Si lo estoy, pero eso no es lo importante. -intentó zafarse de su agarre. Habló con seriedad - Quiero saber por qué volví.

El Hada de los Dientes se retiró lentamente de su brazo, desconocía la respuesta.

-La misión...- Susurró Norte- El viento te trajo de vuelta porque Elsa lo pidió. Tú misión está cumplida. Los tres días pasaron, Jack.

-Y si ella está herida, tal vez pidió no verte más. O que te fueras al demonio, o algo parecido... - continuó el Conejo de Pascua.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Es lo más probable, muchacho. Nosotros no sabemos cómo funciona con exactitud el trabajo de Hombre de la Luna, solo lo que nos dice. Pero algo me huele a que él está detrás de esta... barrera que hay entre ustedes. Y dudo mucho que él la haya puesto porque sí si no hubiese un pedido entre medio.

-Eso significa... - era demasiado para tomar a la ligera. Sin olvidar que estaba afligido, Jack no pudo encontrar las palabras.

-Significa que no podrás volver a verla. -Terminó tristemente Norte. - Lo siento muchacho.

-No... - soltó el aire. El dolor fue reemplazado súbitamente por una repentina ira. ¿Cómo podía pasarle todo eso a él? ¿Qué mal había hecho? No lo merecía. Merecía ser feliz, como cualquiera. Era tan injusto. Tan injusto, que terminó por estallar cual bomba. - ¡NO, NO, NOO! NADA ME IMPEDIRÁ VOLVER A VERLA.

Tras su rugido, Jack se tiró por la ventana para comenzar a volar al castillo de Elsa. Pero el viento, bruscamente, no lo dejaba pasar. No pudo lograrlo. Fue arrastrado de nuevo al centro de reunión.

-¡Noo! - volvió a intentar. Una y otra vez. Con más furia y cólera, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. No había forma. Con el tiempo se fue dando por vencido poco a poco, dejando lugar al vacío en su interior nuevamente.

-Es inútil. No podré volver a verla. - dijo rendido, desesperanzado. Se tiró al suelo en un fuerte estruendo, su mirada perdida en la nada. El Hada de los Dientes se le acercó con cautela.

-Jack, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Solo necesitas darle tiempo. Todo tiene solución. Solo necesitas fe en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

-Solo espero que se solucione rápido. - Dijo suspirando.

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**


	7. Sale el Sol

**Capítulo 7. "Sale el Sol"**

La luz del Sol que anunciaba un nuevo día atravesaba los cristales de hielo que cubrían el palacio de Elsa en las afueras de Arendelle. Ocho días habían pasado desde aquel accidente, más bien aquel suceso del destino que impidió que dos corazones fríos y desolados compartieran su amor mutuo. La Reina de las nieves continuaba en su castillo de aislamiento y soledad. Ella misma había hecho de tal magnifico lugar su prisión. Por otro lado, Jack también continuaba encerrado y atrapado en el Polo Norte, sin deseo alguno de permanecer allí. Lo único que él deseaba era poder volver a estar cerca de Elsa, pero la suerte y el destino no estaban de su lado. Los Guardianes, a su vez trataban de tranquilizarlo y animarlo. Nada era de mucha ayuda. Una vez que el corazón se rompe no hay marcha atrás, como si un cristal se cayera de una repisa y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Pero Jack Frost no es un muchacho que se rinde tan fácil, y más aún si se trata de amor verdadero. Si se trata de recuperar a Elsa.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Volaré y daré la vuelta al mundo hasta llegar a Arendelle para ir a favor del viento y así llegaré al palacio de Elsa! Claro, me tomará unas semanas pero el tiempo no existe cuando estas enamorado, ¿no?- Dijo Jack, sonando entusiasmado y con cierta esperanza por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Jack eso ya lo intentaste hace dos días y no funcionó.- Lo interrumpió el Hada de los Dientes sin ánimo alguno y arruinándole la pobre ilusión del muchacho.

Sandyman, el Guardián de los sueños, sacudió la cabeza a favor de lo que dijo el Hada. Todos en la habitación habían perdido la esperanza de que algún día Jack pudiese rencontrarse con la chica a la que ama, incluyéndolo a él...

-Chico, yo creo que deberías olvidarte de esto, mírate, estas destruido. Todos aquí sabemos que la amas más que a nada en este mundo...- dijo Norte.

El Hada de los Dientes no pudo evitar morderse los labios y desviar los ojos. - Pero creo que es tiempo de dejarla ir. - continuó. -Tienes toda una eternidad por delante, estoy seguro que encontraras a otra joven muchacha que te robe el corazón como Elsa lo hizo.

-Y no olvidemos que ella no es inmortal y tú si... - interrumpió el Hada de los Dientes sin siquiera meditar sus palabras. Cuando entró en razón de lo que había dicho y de la situación en la que se encontraba, cerró la boca y se dirigió a un costado de la conversación.

Todos la miraron con cara extraña, este no era el mejor momento para resaltar esos pequeños defectos de su relación. Pero aún así, refiriéndose a las palabras de Norte, Jack siguió:

-Norte, no es tan fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Obviamente estoy destruido, pero no descansaré hasta volver a estar con ella. Nunca he sentido esto por alguien. Necesito estar con ella, la amo.

-Chocolates, flores, y promesas que no cumplirás... Es lo típico, créeme. Me consideran un experto en el amor...- Dijo con arrogancia el Conejo de Pascuas.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda...- Jack no pudo evitar reír y burlarse del hecho de que Conejo sea un experto en el amor si ni siquiera había tenido pareja.

-Mmm -dijo pensativo Norte- Creo que sé que es lo que necesitas. Acompáñame a mi taller tendremos una charla, a solas. - argumentó mirando a los demás, expresando a su vez que no quería que nadie los interrumpiera ni los acompañara. Nadie.

Ya en el taller, Jack no logró retener su curiosidad a cerca del por qué de su importante conversación a solas.

-Norte, ¿cómo se supone que me ayudarás? ¿Acaso también eres un experto en el amor? - Dijo el joven mofándose.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- le respondió con aire triunfal, sin darle importancia a su burla- a veces creo que me casaría con migo mismo.

Jack rió, pero fue una de esas risas secas, a penas audibles.

-Este es un tema serio, muchacho. Estamos hablando de amor. Una de las fuerzas más poderosas de todas.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces? Sabes, eres un experto en decir lo obvio. Deberían darte un título. - espetó Jack sarcásticamente.

-Mmm, a ver, a ver. Dime... ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Elsa, qué es lo que ves cuando la miras?

-¿Es una broma?- se rió. Jack no creía que los métodos de Norte sirvieran de algo, ¿cómo ayudaría decirle lo que sentía por ella para volver a estar con Elsa y burlar estas extrañas fuerzas mágicas que los separaban?

-No, claro que no. Ahora dime.

-De acuerdo... -suspiró - Cuando estoy con ella... Puedo ser quién soy. Ella me hace sentir cómodo con migo mismo. Siento que es mi deber protegerla, como su Guardián. Al verla, es como verme a mí mismo. Veo una persona triste, fría, con miedo, aislada, que sólo quiere proteger a los que ama... Pero estando con ella, todas esas cosas desapareen, ya no hay miedo, ni soledad, sólo calidez, y amor...

-¡Eso es, Jack! Tu amor por ella es tan fuerte que estoy seguro que volverán a estar juntos, aunque no sé que es lo que no te permite estar con ella. El amor es algo muy extraño y poderoso. Sólo debes demostrarle todo lo que me acabas de decir, todo lo que sientes, con un acto de amor verdadero.

-¿Un acto de amor verdadero? ¿Pero cuál?

El Conejo de Pascuas irrumpió en el taller acompañado por los otros guardianes y entrometiéndose en la conversación "privada" de Jack y Norte, dijo.

-Puedes dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro, llenarle los días de colores, ya sabes, como a un lindo huevo de pascuas- Dijo mientras coloreaba y hacía monigotes muy concentrado a uno se sus huevos de pascuas.

-Elsa no es un huevo de pascuas, Conejote. - añadió Jack con pura amargura en sus palabras.

-O puedes construirle un castillo de hielo, ¡seguro le fascinará! - Agregó Norte.

-Ella ya tiene uno...

-Oh, entonces olvídalo.

El Hada se unió a la conversación diciendo.

-¡Yo sé! ¿Qué tal si le llevas unos cuantos dientes? ¡Si tienen sangre les gustará más estoy segura!

Todos la miraron con cara repulsiva.

-De acuerdo, eso no...

-¿Qué tal un beso de amor verdadero? Es el acto de amor más fuerte y poderoso de todos que conozco. - esta vez fue Nortequién habló. Su expresión era dura pero pensativa mientras se acariciaba la barba con la mano.

-¿Un beso? - Dijo Jack con aire confuso.

-¡Claro,chico, un beso! ¡Abre tus ojos! Pero no un beso cualquiera, ¡si no uno de AMOR VERDADERO!- gritó Santa.

-Pero yo no sé cómo... ¿Espera, cuál es la diferencia?

-Bueno, pues... Bésala como nunca antes lo has hecho. Deja que tu corazón te guíe.

-Eso suena extremadamente cursi, pero supongo que lo intentaré. - Jack alzó los hombros, aún un poco confuso a cerca del tema del beso.

-Y no olvides abrazarla con uno de esos abrazos calentitos, tu sabes. Créeme, funcionará, como te dije soy un experto en estas cosas. - Conejo simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse callado.

Jack casi estalla a carcajadas por las expresiones del Conejo, sin duda apreciaba la ayuda de sus amigos, pero no estaba seguro que un beso expresara todo el amor incondicional que él sentía por la Reina.

-¿Y ustedes creen que ella me perdonará luego del beso?

-Por supuesto... Has lo que te dicte tu corazón. Demuéstrale todo lo que sientes. Mira eres un joven muy travieso, y nunca demostraste tener sentimientos por nadie más que por ti mismo. Pero, por una vez en tu eterna vida, Jack, debes abrirte a ella, demuéstrale que la amas. Estoy seguro que ella hará lo mismo. -Terminó por decir Norte

-Chicos, creo que nos estamos olvidando de un pequeño detalle - Dijo el Hada, invitándose a si misma de nuevo a la charla.- ... Jack no puede volver a verla, ¿recuerdan? A menos que la chica lo pida.

-¿Por qué eres tan agua fiestas, Hada? Gritaron todos al unísono volviéndose a donde se encontraba.

Ella volvió a callar.

-Esperen, ella tiene razón... ¿Cómo haré para verla y darle el beso si ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí? - Dijo sin ánimos Jack. El Hada tenía razón, se habían olvidado de ese importante detalle. La desilusión barrió toda esperanza de su cabeza.

Devuelta al problema del principio, se quedaron todos pensando silenciosamente una nueva solución pero alentados por que el beso funcionaría. Había esperanza, después de todo.

-Ahí...- dijo al presenciar el glorioso castillo de hielo.

Hans... El hombre que había intentado asesinar a la Reina y a su hermana menor, había regresado de Las Islas del Sur, en busca de algo, más bien, de alguien.

Abrió las puertas de hielo de dos metros del castillo, invitándose a entrar sin invitación alguna.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estas aquí? ¿Hola?

Elsa oyó los ruidos de las puerta abriéndose.

-Esa voz... ¿podría ser?- se dijo así misma. Se encontraba en el segundo piso de su deslumbrante palacio.

Corrió por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a la cumbre de las escaleras que llevaba al vestíbulo inferior. Mirando por todas partes y llena de alegría, emoción y esperanza que recorría todo su ser, gritó:

-¿Jack? ¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo majestad, el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

La mirada de Elsa cambió completamente al oír aquél nombre indeseable. Pesó que era Jack, pero se equivocó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Te ordené que nunca volvieras por estas tierras!- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y preparado sus poderes en caso de que él intentara atacarla o simplemente para alejar al intruso.

-¡No! ¡Espere! No vine para lastimarla... Reina Elsa, vengo para... Para disculparme por todo lo sucedido.

-¡¿Vienes a pedirme disculpas?! ¡¿Luego de que quisiste usurpar el trono y matar a mi hermana y a mí?!- Elsa no había bajado la guardia. Por el contrario, el hecho de que este traidor volviera a Arendelle, y aún peor, a su nuevo castillo, la enfurecía más.

-Escuché, por favor. Sé que he cometido errores imperdonables. Pero le juro de todo corazón que lo siento, y no se repetirá. Sólo pido su perdón.

La cara de perrito mojado que Hans hacía al pronunciar sus palabras le causaba sensaciones en Elsa, como si él realmente se arrepintiera de lo que hizo.

-Hans, no...-

-Elsa, por favor. Si tú quieres me marcho en cuanto me lo digas, pero por favor, perdóname. Te juro por mi honor que jamás te lastimaría a ti y a tú hermana, otra vez. Tenía órdenes de mis hermanos de enamorarte a tí y luego matarte, pero hubieron cambios de planes, y el objetivo pasó a ser Anna. Pero luego de que sucediera todo, volví a las Islas del Sur cuando usted me exilió de Arendelle. En mis tierras, fui desterrado por mis hermanos también, así que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Por eso volví a aquí, ante ti, Elsa. A pedir tu perdón y que me dejes quedarme en tu reino. No tengo a donde ir. Estoy solo y lleno de vergüenza por lo que hice. Como le dije, estaba siguiendo órdenes y estoy muy arrepentido. Solo le pido, perdóneme.

Pero Elsa no estaba muy segura si echarlo o no. Hans era la única persona después de largos días en visitarla, no como otra persona que al parecer se había olvidado de ella , de los momentos que pasaron, del amor que sentían el uno al otro(ejem... Jack... ejem). ¿Así que esto era el amor? ¿sufrimiento, dolor, inseguridad, decepción, extrañar? Sin duda, Elsa no sabía nada a cerca del amor de verdad.

-De acuerdo, -dijo la Reina en un profundo suspiro- serás perdonado. Pero creo que deberías irte... Quisiera estar sola.

-Su majestad, ¡espere! No es la única razón por la que he vuelto...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál es entonces?

-Elsa, todo este tiempo yo... Estuve pensando, meditando y recapacitando, que tú no te merecías lo que te he hecho, eres una persona maravillosa y encantadora. Desde el momento en que me deportaron me hundí en una profunda depresión, porque no podía estar lejos de... de ti. Yo... me di cuenta que... Siento algo por usted, majestad. Y sé que lo que siento es algo no correspondido- La Reina lo interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estas diciendo que tú...- Elsa no podía usar la palabra amor, no con Hans, por lo que hubo una larga pausa- ... por mí?

Una nube de confusión invadió la mente de Elsa. ¿Podría ser que aquél hombre despiadado que intentó matarla a ella y a su hermana y luego quedarse con su trono pudiese sentir... amor por ella? Amor... esa simple palabra le recordaba a Jack. No...Ya estaba dispuesta a dejar ir todo lo que sentía por Jack, él la había traicionado, tal vez no era amor por completo lo que sentía por él. Estaba dispuesta a seguir a delante, y tal vez Hans sería la persona indicada para olvidarse de aquél chico. Tal vez...

-Yo... yo, no sé qué decir...

-Dí que sí, di que me aceptas. Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad.

-Es que... yo... Hans... no puedo. Le he entregado mi corazón a otro. Lo.. lo siento.

-Ya veo... debe ser un chico muy afortunado. - había sarcasmo y rudeza en sus palabras. También, Elsa pudo notar, un poco de dolor.

-No, por favor, no te enfades.

-¡¿Cómo no enfadarme?!- Hans vio la pena que sentía Elsa en sus ojos y se tranquilizó, en un suspiro le dijo- Elsa, ¿eres feliz? Pues no te noto muy feliz por amar... a otro. - Dijo esto último con dificultad.

-No estoy muy segura... Y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti.

Tantas preguntas a cerca de la persona a la que ella amaba la comenzaba a fastidiar.

-Si me das una oportunidad te mostraré que puedo hacerte feliz, como nadie nunca hizo. Somos el uno para el otro, peor no te das cuenta, porque estas ciega por otro amor que te hace infeliz...

-Dije que te vayas. - le dijo ella con dureza.

-¿Eso es un no?

 _¿Por qué no se va?_

-Márchate, Hans. Ahora.

Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. No podía mostrarle ese momento de debilidad a Hans, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dándole la espalda. Lo último que escuchó fue el ruido de las puertas cerrándose luego de que Hans suspirara y le dijera:

-De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando. No me rendiré.

Elsa cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? ¿A quién debo darle una oportunidad?... ¿Hans o Jack?

Ambos hicieron cosas malas, pero tal vez con Hans pudiese olvidar al chico a quien en verdad amaba, Jack. El príncipe se había equivocado en el pasado, pero se notaba en verdad apenado y arrepentido. Quizás merecía una oportunidad... Pero, ¿sería fácil olvidarse del primer amor, de Jack? Elsa pensaba en él todos los días, recordando sus momentos en los que fue realmente feliz, las risas, charlas, paseos, manzanas que compartieron. Al igual que el baile. Al igual que la chica a la que había besado... El dolor del recuerdo siempre volvía a ella. Pidió que él se alejara y dejase de ser su Guardián y por alguna extraña razón él nunca volvió por ella. Tal vez ya se había olvidado de ella y tiene otra muchacha mucho mejor que ella en su vida, pensó Elsa con tristeza. ¿Y si se enamoraba de Hans y lograba olvidarse de Jack? ¿Era eso lo que quería?

 _¿Hans o Jack?_

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**


	8. Cuidado con lo que le deseas a la Luna

**Capítulo 8. "Ten cuidado con lo que le deseas a la Luna."**

Era de noche. Jack y Elsa estaban viendo la brillante Luna sobre sus cabezas en un oscuro cielo, pero desde distintos lugares: Elsa desde su palacio desolado y frío, y su amado desde el remoto Polo Norte en la base de los Guardianes. Se extrañaban el uno al otro y cada noche se preguntaban a sí mismos ¿por qué no estaban juntos? La Reina de las Nieves suponía que Jack ya no la amaba, o tal vez nunca lo hizo, y ya había encontrado a otra persona para entregarle su corazón.

Mientras tanto, él no paraba de pensar en la chica y en por qué el viento, como una extraña fuerza mágica, un encantamiento, no le dejaba acercarse a su amada. Incontables veces había tratado de ir volando a donde estaba Elsa, o en el trineo de Norte, los hoyos mágicos de Conejo, en las nubes se sueños de Sandyman, pero ninguna de esas resultó. Casi sentía que un imán lo atraía de nuevo a la Central Guardiana, allí en el Polo y le impedía volver con su ella..

-¿Así que este es el fin? - le preguntó Jack a la Luna - ¿Las cosas terminaran así y nunca más podré ver a Elsa?

No hubo respuesta del Hombre de la Luna. Tal vez, él sabría que sucedía con él y su incapacidad de acercarse a Elsa y podría ayudarlo a repararlo.

El hielo y la escarcha comenzaban a formarse bajo sus pies desnudos. No esperaba que el espíritu del cielo le respondiese. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habló con él. Hasta ese momento.

-No, Jack.

El joven se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente al oír su nombre, y sin poder creerlo, le respondió a la Luna:

-¿Hombre de la Luna? ¿Acaso tú sabes por qué rayos no puedo volar hasta Elsa? Norte me dijo que la misión había caducado, pero eso no puede ser posible. Hay como un hechizo que me separa de ella, y no sé cómo deshacerlo o qué lo ocasionó - nunca se había oído a sí mismo tan esperanzado.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-... Pues, dímelo. Por favor.

-Debiste haberlo sabido desde el principio, joven Guardián.

-¿Saber qué?

-Tú le has roto el corazón a la Reina. Un corazón frágil. Afligida por el dolor de la traición...

-¿Traición? - le interrumpió Jack. El sabor de esa palabra le recordó el baile, la muchacha pelirroja, la sensasión de mareo y ebriedad por la extraña bebida que la chica le había ofrecido, el beso... Y Elsa, su único amor, huyendo por las puertas del salón. Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Hombre de la Luna pareció haberle leído sus pensamientos cuando dijo- Lo recuerdas, Jack. Elsa sintió que la traicionaste, que la habías engañado y nunca la has amado en verdad. Todavía lo piensa. Es por ello que ella deshizo sus lazos al tercer día, y pidió que no fueses más su Guardián. Tuve que aceptar su petición...

-Espera, espera. ¡¿Ella habló contigo?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-No habló directamente conmigo, pero gritó su 'deseo' al viento. Estaba tan devastada que no pensó con claridad lo que pedía. Como fui yo quién te destinó a ti a la solitaria Reina de las Nieves, soy yo quién podía deshacer el lazo.

Decepcionado y triste, Jack solo pudo comentar: -Los Guardianes me dijeron también que Elsa lo había pedido, pero no pude creerlo. Pensé que ellos me habían dado ese puesto desde el principio...

-Sí. Pero fui yo quién les dijo que lo hicieran, joven Guardián. Ella necesitaba de tu ayuda, y tú se la diste. No estaba en los planes su enamoramiento, pero si de amor se trata, no hay tiempo ni fronteras.

-Pues, ahora si que hay una frontera. ¿Cómo deshago el... deseo para volver a ella y explicarle todo lo sucedido? Seguro me debe estar odiándome en este momento, a menos que yo le cuente la verdad...

\- Me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto a menos que ella lo pida. Y hasta a hora no lo ha pedido. Debió haber tenido cuidado con lo que deseó.

-¿Cómo iba ella a saber, Hombre de la Luna? ¡Ni siquiera sabe que existes!

La Luna no respondió, por lo que Jack continuó.

-Es posible que ya no me ame. Y no aceptaré eso. Pelearé, ¿pero cómo lo haré si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella?

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Existe una persona que puede reconstruir su lazo, rompiendo su deseo sin necesidad de que Elsa lo pida.

-¿Quién?

-Es una joven quién vive en una torre, en tierras muy lejanas. Posee una cabellera mágica, con poderes de una mágica flor, producto de una lágrima del Sol. Sólo la mágia de este puede deshacer un hechizo que yo he hecho. Su poder le permite sanar heridas y regresar lo que el tiempo se llevó. En este caso, ella sería capaz de rehacer el lazo entre ustedes tú y Elsa así podrás atravesar las barreras que se te han puesto.

-¿Dónde la encuentro?

-En las tierras de Corona. No muy lejos de Arendelle.

-¿Y cúal es su nombre?

-Rapunzel.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


	9. Una nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo 9. "Una nueva oportunidad."**

Elsa descansaba en su cama de hielo que aún le recordaba ese vacío que sentía en su pecho por su soledad. Diablos, extrañaba a Jack. Todo le recordaba a él. Tal vez si quisiera volver a ser feliz debía olvidarse de la felicidad que sentía al estar con él. Esa felicidad ya era cosa del pasado.

Soñó, hacía mucho que no soñaba. En su sueño estaba Jack, volando sobre las nubes como un ave. Llevaba puesto su traje blanco que había usado en el baile. Pero mientras él volaba, una ráfaga de viento lo empujó lejos de su vista. Elsa también estaba en el sueño y corrió en dirección en donde Jack había desaparecido. Pero en lugar de encontrarlo a él, sus ropas yacían en la nieve, y sobre esta, estaba el corazón hecho de hielo que ella le había regalado con su nombre tallado: "Elsa".

Despertó agitada por la pesadilla. No era agradable que tus sueños te jugaran una mala pasada de esa forma, recordando al chico al que había perdido para siempre.

El Sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte cuando se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Escaleras abajo, usando sus poderes abrió la gran puerta principal. Del otro lado, estaba Hans.

-Buenos días, Elsa.

Por suerte, Elsa se había ido a dormir con sus ropas de siempre ya que hubiese sido una vergonzosa situación que él la viera en pijamas.

-Qué sorpresa, Hans - dijo sin ánimos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, te dije que no me rendiría - sonrió ampliamente. Su cabello rojizo estaba un poco desalineado y sus ropas húmedas por la nieve.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Será un placer.

Hans examinó el castillo con ojos asombrados. Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso como un palacio hecho simplemente con hielo.

-Este castillo es fantástico, Elsa. ¿Lo hiciste tú sola?

-Así es, supongo.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

La pregunta le tomó a Elsa por sorpresa.

-Sí es agradable. Pero, a veces me siento muy sola aquí. Extraño a mí hermana, ¿sabes?

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué te retiene de volver a Arendelle?

-Me fui de allí por un tiempo. Dejé a Anna a cargo del Reino, yo... me sentía sola, a pesar de tenerla a ella. Su boda con Kristoff será en un tiempo...

-¿El chico alce?

-Tiene un reno, y se llama Sven. Pero sí, Kristoff se llama.

Hans soló la miró, sin responder.

-Lo siento, no tienes donde sentarte. - dijo Elsa - Aguarda un segundo.

Entonces alzó los brazos y brillantes lazos de nieve se juntaron en el centro de la habitación donde estaban, arremolinándose y formando así un sillón de hielo con almohadones de suave nieve blanca.

-¡Wow! Eso fue... ¡fantástico! No sabía que podías hacer eso.- Hans estaba sorprendido. Elsa recordó a Jack usando sus poderes igual que ella. Poderes que compartían en común por alguna extraña razón del destino y que les permitía hacer cosas extraordinarias como castillos, ropa, muebles, incluso patinar en el aire... Siempre creyó que era la única que tenía ese tipo de magia hasta que lo conoció, dando un giro inesperado a todo su mundo.

-Bueno, es un don que tengo desde que nací. Tampoco yo sabía que podía hacer cosas como esas hasta... bueno, hasta hace poco tiempo.

-Interesante. Eso es increíble. Eres increíble.

Elsa no respondió a su cumplido, solo se limitó a sonreír. Hans no era tan terrible como había pensado. Trató de matarla hace tiempo, pero según él, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes. Si no estuviese arrepentido de aquello, no hubiese venido a visitarla por segunda vez. La Reina comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía.

Ambos se sentaron en el nuevo sillón. Hans se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando:

-A sí que... ¿Huiste de Arendelle, sólo porque Anna se iba a casar?

-No exactamente... Pero, estaba agobiada de deberes reales y organizar la boda... Que... Bueno, yo...

-Elsa, sé que no es esa la razón. Dime la verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Elsa habló.

-Tienes razón. La verdad es que... es una tontería pero... Pensé que Anna se casará, tendrá hijos y será feliz junto a la persona que ama, mientras que yo... Envejeceré sola, sin tener una aventura y un compañero con quién estar. Soy un monstruo del que nadie se puede enamorar ni formar una familia. Mi destino es estar sola, pero no es así como esperé que fuese mi vida. Me asusta el hecho de enamorarme también, porque ya he lastimado alguien que amo, mi hermana. No quiero repetirlo nunca más.

-Eso fue un accidente. No eres un monstruo. Solo estabas asustada...

-Lo sé, pero ¿y si pierdo el control? Aún no controlo mis poderes porque no puedo controlar mis emociones. No quiero lastimar a otra persona...

Pareció que Hans recapacitaba y pensaba en qué decir. Finalmente, añadió.

-¿Tú estas enamorada?

Elsa lo miró, confundida y sorprendida por la pregunta. Tampoco supo que decirle.

-Yo... es complicado.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-No lo sé, Hans. No me siento cómoda contándotelo a ti.

-De acuerdo. - el príncipe no se había decepcionado por la respuesta de Elsa. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Elsa y mirando la fuente de hielo que estaba en frente de ellos en el vestíbulo.

-¿Sabes? Yo sí he estado interesado en alguien...

-Creí que te habías enamorado de mi hermana.

-Oh, no. Lo siento. Como te dije eso era solo actuación, seguía órdenes, pero decidí que nadie más podía mandar sobre mí. Soy mi jefe en adelante. Ahora solo soy un ex-príncipe en busca de algo más. Entre ello, tú perdón, Elsa. - Hans se volvió para mirarla.

-Ya te he perdonado. Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no volvieras... -lo acusó.

-Sin embargo, me dejaste entrar recién, ¿no es así? -sonrió y se acercó un poco más hacia ella

Elsa se sonrojó. Tenía razón... ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar de nuevo, luego de haberlo hechado por las cosas horribles que había hecho en el pasado, y por regresar solo... por ella?

-La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que es porque...

-Te sientes sola. Y la única persona que ha venido por ti soy yo... Y debes saber que lo seguiría haciendo. -terminó Hans su oración.

-No... Bueno, sí. Agh, no lo sé... es complicado...

-Oh, ¿así que no fui el único en venir por ti?

-De hecho, no.

-¿Quién es el otro? ¿Acaso el chico al que amas?

-... Pues... Bueno... Sí. Sí, lo es. Pero él no ha vuelto por mí.

-Lo siento, pero no comprendo.

Elsa suspiró. - Su nombre es Jack. El vino hace unas semanas aquí. Dijo que había sido asignado como mi Guardián o algo así... Se quedó en el castillo por tres días. El tercero, fuimos a un baile en las afueras de Arendelle. Yo... creí... que... - lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos.

-Estabas enamorada de él. - Finalizó la frase el muchacho. Elsa asintió. Hans hizo una pausa y luego agregó- : ¿Entonces qué paso? ¿Por qué no volvió?

-En la fiesta, él... Lo descubrí besando a una chica. Había dicho que iba a buscar unas copas, y luego estaba en los brazos de otra. Me dijo que me amaba, había hecho cosas muy lindas por mí, pero al parecer fue todo una mentira. Entonces huí, y volví a aquí, al castillo. Pero él nunca volvió. Supongo que ya se habrá olvidado de mí... Pero yo no puedo olvidarme de él.

-Elsa...- Hans tomó su mano. - Entiendo que tu corazón esté roto pero jamás se arreglará si sigues atormentándote con ese idiota. Debes olvidarlo.

-¿Pero no ves? No puedo... - la voz de la joven se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Le avergonzaba el hecho de llorar frente a Hans, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Lo peor era que él tenía razón.

-Sí que puedes. Eres fuerte e inteligente. Yo sé que podrás.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues... No lo sé, supongo que enamorándote de alguien más. Olvídalo a él como él hizo contigo. Demuéstrale que no lo necesitas, ya tienes lo que él no supo apreciar: Amor.

-Pero, Hans- su voz sonó casi como una súplica. - ¿Quién podría amarme? Soy solo una fenómeno, Reina de Arendelle con extraños poderes mágicos. ¿Quién sería capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo?

-Deja de decir tonterías, no eres así.

-¿Cómo sabes que no son tonterías? - su voz sonó con enfado esta vez.

-Porque no es así como yo te veo.

El enojo de la chica se rompió y cayó en mil pedazos como un trozo de cristal golpeado con una roca. Comenzaba a entender las intenciones de Hans, pero la pregunta es: ¿las aceptaría? ¿Podría olvidarse de Jack con Hans? Pensó que eso no era justo para este último, ser solo una segunda opción y usado como a un juguete sólo para poder olvidarse de otro muchacho. Aunque... podría funcionar y así lograría dejar a Jack Frost en el pasado.

-¿Cómo me ves entonces?

-De la forma en la que siempre soñé que sería la persona a la que amaría.

-No creí que fuera cierto eso.

-Debes comenzar a creer en lo imposible, Elsa.

Y la besó. La Reina se apartó con cuidado luego de un rato, saboreando el momento, tratando de reconocer si el beso le resultó impactante y especial como la vez en la que había besado a Jack. Pero, esta vez no sintió los fuegos artificiales y las mariposas en su estómago, ni esa sensación de derretirse como el hielo al Sol sobre los brazos del chico como había sucedido con Frost. Sino, que en este beso, no hubo tal magia. Sólo el calor en sus mejillas y el olor a perfume que desprendía Hans. Pero él, se veía muy contento, con un brillo en sus ojos que ¿será real?

-Hans, has sido muy bueno, pero no sé si estoy lista para esto...

-No digas eso - la interrumpió casi en un susurro. - Puedo ayudarte y arreglar tu corazón. Yo nunca te lastimaría.

-Hans...

-Dame una oportunidad, Elsa. Por favor.

-Yo... lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, de todos modos.

-Entiendo. Pero no me rendiré. Debo irme ahora, pero volveré, si no te importa.

-No, supongo que no.

-Genial. - le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Hans le besó el dorso de la mano a la chica y se encaminó a la puerta. Elsa lo siguió a varios pasos de distancia, aún confundida por el momento. Antes de abrir las puertas de hielo, el Príncipe dijo:

-Oh, me olvidaba. Hay un baile, el baile de Invierno en la mansión Bermphry, una familia muy popular y adinerada, en las Montañas del Este. Estaba pensando... si querías ir, ya sabes... conmigo. Como pareja... de baile quiero decir. Es un baile de máscaras, nadie nos reconocerá, si es eso lo que te molesta.

-Oh, no. No me molesta. - la idea de ir a otra fiesta con otro joven la asustó en realidad. No quería que las cosas salieran mal una segunda vez. Pero quizás, esta ocasión, con Hans, sería diferente. No perdía nada con intentarlo. - Y estaría encantada de ir contigo. - dijo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba sobre una columna.

-¡Genial! El baile es mañana en la noche. Pasaré por ti entonces. Hasta luego, Elsa. -hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Adiós, Hans. - y él atravesó la puerta y se perdió en el horizonte blanco.

Elsa se apoyó sobre la fría superficie de una de las puertas y suspiró. ¿Funcionaría una relación con su antiguo enemigo? No lo sabría, solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**


	10. A causa del destino

**Capítulo 10. "A causa del destino"**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -gritó Jack en el interior de la oscura torre.

Había podido volar exitosa mente hasta Corona, su viaje no había durado más que unas cuantas horas, donde se adentró en sus más profundos bosques. Allí halló la torre que había estado buscando. En esa, vivía la chica... ¿Raquel? De acuerdo, había olvidado su nombre pero no era muy importante. Necesitaba su ayuda para reconstruir el lazo que Elsa había roto - sin saberlo- para que él pudiese volver a ella, como le había dicho Hombre de la Luna.

En la oscuridad de la habitación donde estaba, pudo notar algo que se movía a sus pies. Era largo, brillante y... Dorado. Como una serpiente. Fue en ese momento en el que cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas, amarradas con esa extraña cosa, se unieron debido a la fuerza de lo que las sostenía, haciendo que Jack perdiera el equilibrio.

Su bastón había caído unos metros más lejos de él. Boca a bajo, trató de llegar a este pero una persona se interpuso en su camino. Era una chica, llevaba un vestido violeta hasta las rodillas y no llevaba zapatos, igual que Jack. La cosa dorada que lo había atrapado caía como una cascada al rededor de la chica desde su cabeza.

-¿Eso es...?- se preguntó Jack a sí mismo. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza al instante.

Cabello rubio. Mucho cabello rubio. El joven miró a ambos lados y encontró más metros de ese cabello interminable. _Esta chica necesita urgentemente un corte_ , pensó para sus adentros. Subió la mirada y la vio. La muchacha era linda, muy linda, ojos verdes y labios rechonchos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y una expresión amenazante resaltaba en sus ojos. Estaba sosteniendo un tipo de arma negra con el que apuntaba directo a Jack en la cabeza. Esperen... ¿Eso es un sartén?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? - dijo la chica.

-Uhm yo... Espera, ¿puedes verme?

-Por su puesto que te puedo ver. Te estoy viendo en este momento. ¿Qué clase de lunático eres?

 _Bingo_ , ella lo podía ver, eso significaba que creía en su existencia. Un problema menos. Hubiese sido imposible hablar con ella siendo invisible. Pero, sin dejar que él le respondiera, la chica siguió diciendo:

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡¿Vienes a robarte mi cabello?!

-¿Qué? ¡No! - él no podía entender para qué le robaría su cabello. Luego recordó. Su cabello era mágico, dijo la Luna, y él lo necesitaba, pero no lo robaría, simplemente le pediría su ayuda como un favor.

-¡¿Entonces qué estas haciendo aquí?!

-Deja de apuntarme con tu... Sartén... Y te lo explicaré.

-Yo creo que no. Explícate ahora. Si bajo la guardia podrías atacarme. -reflexionó.

-¿Y por qué te atacaría?

-Pues... No lo sé, eres un extraño que acaba de entrar sin permiso a mi hogar. Supongo que defenderse es lo que las personas hacen en estos casos. Además no confío en ti como para hacerlo,así que solo habla, anciano del cabello blanco y extraño.

-¿Anciano? Auch, eso me dolió. Me siento ofendido. - él fingió estar molesto, aunque en verdad le pareció gracioso. Nunca antes alguien le habían dicho que era un abuelo.

-Oh, ¿no lo eres? - la chica parecía confundida, sin duda ella estaba segura que Jack lo era.

-Por supuesto que no. Bueno, tengo más de doscientos años, pero luzco como un joven adulto, ¡no un anciano!

-Oh, lo siento, es que con tu pelo, el bastón y esa ropa... Yo lo supuse... - pareció que ella estaba desconcentrada, incluso un poco avergonzada, y había bajado la guardia por un instante, pero luego volvió a alzar su sartén. -Como sea, aún no me has respondido.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost. Tú debes ser Raquel, ¿no es así?

La punta del arma de la chica estaba ahora sobre la nariz de Jack, y con amenazadora rudeza, la delicada chica le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel. - forzó cada letra para que le quedara claro. - No es un nombre muy complicado, Jack Frost- su tono era casi amenazante.

-Lo siento, dulzura. No sabía que tu nombre sonaba tanto como a un estornudo. Tus padres te debieron haber odiado.-

El sartén se apretó más, esta vez estaba sobre su cuello. Dudó cuanto daño podría hacerle aquel utensilio de cocina. Sería mejor para él dejar las bromas y el sarcasmo para otro momento.

-No te burles ni me llames dulzura, y dime el propósito de tu indeseable visita, o te sacaré yo misma a patadas.

-Uuh, me aterras, ¿sabes? - no pudo evitarlo y el chico volvió a burlarse.

Rapunzel solo lo miró, sin responder, con enfado e impaciencia.

-Mira, Raquel-

-Rapunzel. - le corrigió ella.

-Como sea. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí. Verás... - Jack no sabía por donde empezar a explicar - Sé sobre tu cabello mágico porque la Luna me lo dijo...

-¿¡Qué!? - lo interrumpió, sin poder creérselo - ¿Cómo es posible que la Luna hablase?

-Eso no importa, pero lo que sí lo es, es que solo con tu cabello puedo reconstruir un lazo de amor.

-¿Con quién? Si se puede saber... - no estaba seguro, pero pensó haber visto que Rapunzel se ruborizaba.

-Dudo que la conozcas. Su nombre es Elsa, Reina de Arendelle.

-Lo siento, no he oído de ella. Aún así, no entiendo cómo es que yo puedo ayudarte. ¿No se supone que el amor se recupera con... bueno más amor? Chocolates, serenatas, flores y esas cosas.

-No en este caso... verás es una larga historia, en verdad. Lo que sucede es que... maldita sea, no puedo acercarme a ella. Fui su Guardián durante un tiempo, pero las cosas se pusieron feas, ella creyó que yo le había mentido y la "engañe" ante sus ojos. Ahora me odia, y no quiere verme. Le dijo esto a la Luna y lo cumplió. Ahora una barrera mágica e invisible me separa de ella, y no podré atravesarla hasta que ella lo pida, aunque dudo que lo quiera hacer. La única forma es...

-Mi cabello... Mi cabello reconstruirá lo que el destino se llevó. - Rapunzel terminó su oración.

-Así es. ¿Me ayudaras?

-Jack... Nunca he hecho esto antes. Lo único que sé hacer con mi magia es rejuvenecer y curar heridas. No lazos de amor... Eso es nuevo para mí.

-Y para mí también. Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, y ahora la estoy perdiendo. No debes tener idea de lo que es estar separado de la única persona que sostiene tu mundo. Sientes que te derrumbas... - ahora había pena en su voz, que la chica captó.

-Si lo hago... Tendré que dejar la torre, tendremos que llegar hasta ella, de alguna forma. Para reconstruir el lazo se necesitará que estén las dos personas. No podrá ser posible si estas solo tú.

-Oh... No lo sabía. Ese sí que será un obstáculo, pero encontraremos la forma de que pueda atravesar la barrera hasta Arendelle. Por favor...

Jack se sentó en la silla de madera colorida más cercana con una mirada de súplica y cansancio. La muchacha ya había bajado su arma y la tenía bajo su brazo. Él alzó su vista hasta ella y se dio cuenta que Rapunzel estaba mirando el suelo, reflexionando su propuesta. Ninguno de los dos tenían idea de cómo reconstruirían lo que se perdió (tal vez para siempre), pero él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, por Elsa.

Finalmente, ella habló.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-¿De veras? ¡Genial! - Jack brincó de su asiento como una flecha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y achinando sus ojos con satisfacción, hasta que Rapunzel le acotó.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Hay un problema. Mi madre no me permitió nunca salir de esta torre, y presentarle un chico que luce como un anciano y explicarle toda esta idea loca no la hará cambiar de opinión en absoluto. Dice que estoy segura aquí. Pero yo... *suspiró* Yo quiero salir, ver el mundo y no desde mi ventana, sino en persona. Y si me voy, ella enloquecerá. Me quiere mucho como para perderme. Me buscará por todas partes, y si no me encuentra por un tiempo, tengo miedo que le pase algo malo.

-Rasputhia... - dijo con dulzura.

-¡Rapunzel!

-Ah, cierto. - siguió Jack - Mira, no creo que alguien que te quiera te pueda retener toda tu vida en un lugar por tu "seguridad". Pero si quieres venir, pues hazlo. No veo a tu madre aquí para retenerte... - él miró para todos lados, pero no encontró nada más que la chica y él en la habitación de pintorescos muebles y paredes de la torre.

Ella lo consideró una vez más.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé a qué distancia estamos de Arendelle. ¿Tardará mucho nuestro viaje?

-Tranquila, volveremos antes de lo que dices "sandwich". Cuando me hayas ayudado te traeré de vuelta a tu torrecilla. Piénsalo, dulzura. Tú verás el mundo y yo podré estar con la persona a la que amo.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron. _¿Por qué tarda tanto para decidirse?_ , dijo Jack para sus adentros. Él estiró su blanca y fría mano hacia ella.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

Ella suavemente, indecisa, posó su mano sobre la suya. Su toque era cálido y reconfortante, sintió el joven.

-Acepto.

-Perfecto, no hay tiempo que perder.

Con sus manos unidas, Jack arrastró a la chica hacia la ventana por la que había entrado ya que no habían puertas en el lugar. Ella se detuvo en el marco.

-¿Qué haces? Espera, ¿cómo se supone que nos iremos de aquí? No veo que hayas traído caballos o...

-Oh, no. Nada de eso - la interrumpió. Sonrió socarronamente y con cierta maldad y diversión. Ella lo miró extrañada. - Volaremos.

-¿QUÉ? De acuerdo, estás loco...

-Ya lo verás, súbete.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a mi espalda, ingenua.

-¿QUÉ? NO LO HARÉ, ¿QUE PIENSAS HACER? ¿SALTAR POR LA VENTANA COMO SI NADA?

-Ugh... Pues claro.

Él se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a ella y la tomó por las piernas y la espalda, mientras ella sujetaba su larga cabellera dorada, como a un bebé. Recordó cuando había hecho lo mismo con Elsa. Su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo había sido todo lo que necesitaba, le hacía feliz, y ahora lo extrañaba. Ciertamente, con Rapunzel era distinto. No sucedía la misma magia, pero no era por ello para lo que había ido. _Reconstruir el lazo_ , recordó. Mientras tanto, ella gritó, un poco asustada y sorprendida, y luego... él se tiró, con ella en brazos, por la ventana. Y en ese momento, se elevaron por los aires sin tocar el suelo y el viento los llevó lejos, muy lejos. Se elevaron hasta donde las nubes descansan.

A Rapunzel se le había pasado el miedo de volar luego de un rato. Hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Nunca antes había volado. - dijo entre risas mientras tocaba una nube y esta se deshacía en su mano.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - respondió Jack.

-¿Como enamorarse?

Él no dijo respuesta alguna.

Amor. Por qué rayos tiene que ser todo tan deifico, pensó. Él no había elegido enamorarse de Elsa, simplemente pasó. Pero no se arrepiente, porque sin duda, él la volvería elegir hasta que su vida terminara, lo cual jamás pasaría debido a su inmortalidad. Sin embargo, cada segundo corría el riesgo de perderla. Tal vez ella pensaba en él de vez en cuando, o ya se había olvidado. Quizás ya no lo amaba... y tenía a otro chico en su vida. ¿Pero como podría saberlo? No la podía ver, pero ahora, cargado de esperanzas, no se rendiría. Solo faltaba saber cómo llegarían hasta Elsa.

-¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó ella luego de que un largo tiempo pasara. Había calidez y un poco de vergüenza en su voz, seguramente por la tonta pregunta anterior que no había tenido respuesta. Es que ella no sabía nada del amor, y sólo sentía curiosidad. No quiso incomodar a Jack, por lo que prefirió mantener silencio, hasta ese momento.

Jack no tenía un plan, pero sólo había un lugar al que ir que no era Arendelle, obviamente.

-Al Polo Norte. Conocerás al resto de los Guardianes.

-¿Los qué?

-Ya lo verás.

Y no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

 **Fin del Capítulo 10.**


	11. Cada vez más cerca

**Capítulo 11. "Cada vez más cerca"**

-Brrr, sí que hace frío aquí. - los dientes de Rapunzel se chocaban entre sí con brutal fuerza y su aliento se convertía en vapor debido al frío extremo. Llevaban volando horas hasta que llegaron a un lugar casi completamente inhóspito y desierto, donde predominaban las bajas temperaturas.

-Bueno, el frío a mí nunca me molesto.

-JA. JA. - dijo sin gracia alguna.

Ya en el Polo Norte, Jack aceleró su vuelo. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la Base Guardiana. Desde allí, los Guardianes lo divisaron a lo lejos.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Jack está de regreso! - era Norte que estaba mirando desde la ventana más cercana.

-No recuerdo que se haya ido - Conejo se unió a su lado para ver a Jack volando hacia ellos desde la distancia.- ¿Cuando demonios se fue?

\- Cuando se trata de Jack, tú nunca pones atención, Conejo. - le dijo el Hada.

Sandyman solo se dignó en asentir conteniendo una risa.

\- Tienes razón, Hada. Que brillante observadora eres.

Santa, aún mirando tras el cristal y sin prestarles atención a los demás Guardianes, agregó:

-¡Hey, miren! Trajo una chica.

-¿¡UNA CHICA!? - el Hada batió sus alas velozmente para unirse a la visión de Santa.

-¿Estas celosa? - preguntó Conejo.

-Por su puesto que no, canguro tonto.

-Oye, tú nunca me has llamado así. Entonces sí estás celosa, eh Hada...

-Ya cállate.

-Mira, puedo ver cómo tu sangre hierve de ira y celos - se burló el Guardián.

-¡Conejo, ya es suficiente! - respondió ella enojada.

En ese momento, Jack entró por la ventana y depositó a Rapunzel en el piso.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Me extrañaron?

-Por supuesto que no. - de hecho Conejo nunca lo hacía.

-Me alegra verte a ti también, Cola Peluda. Les presento a Rapunzel. - señaló a la joven a su lado.

Ella saludó amablemente, y Norte no pudo contener un salto de satisfacción.

-¡Oh, que alegría! Veo que ya te has olvidado de Elsa y has encontrado otra chica. Aunque creí que tus planes eran otros. Me alegra que ustedes-

-¿Qué? - dijeron Jack y la chica al unísono, sin dejar que Norte terminara lo que quería decir. Se miraron con caras de espanto.

-No, no. Nosotros... - comenzó él.

Y ella continuó, al igual que Jack, sin encontrar las palabras para explicarse:

-Quiero decir, no estamos...

-Es una equivocación. Nosotros no estamos...

-Juntos. - repitieron a la misma vez.

-Oh, bueno. Esto sí que es incómodo... - susurró Santa, un poco avergonzado. Luego su mirada se llenó de confusión.- Espera... ella puede verte... Significa que...-

-Que ella cree en mí. - finalizó Jack.

Rapunzel, quien había estado acurrucada cerca de la chimenea y fuera de la conversación, preguntó sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Creer en ti?

-Verás, como te dije mi nombre es Jack Frost. Soy el Guardián del Invierno y la diversión. Sé que creer que soy "solo una expresión", pero eso explica muchas cosas, como el hecho de volar, de traerte a la Central de los Guardianes, y hacer esto...- Jack abrió la palma de su mano y desprendió un brillante copo de nieve que se posó en la mano de Rapunzel.

-¿Qué? - ella no lo podía creer.- Tú eres... ¿eres ese Jack Frost? Woow... Creí que eras solo una leyenda.

-Ojala.- resopló Conejo. Y Jack, haciendo que no lo había escuchado le respondió a Rapunzel.

-Sip, ese mismo. Soy toda una celebridad, ¿no lo crees? Y lo curioso de ser Guardián, es que soy invisible a los ojos de aquellos que no crean en mí. Pero tú lo haces.

-Claro que sí. Bueno, supongo. Madre me leía historias tuyas cuando era pequeña... supongo que por eso creo en ti. Aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida y... confundida...

-Tranquila, es algo normal. Pero gracias.- le sonrió amablemente Jack.

-¿Por qué?

-Por creer en mí.

Ella le sonrió de regreso.

-Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí, Jack? - fue el Hada quien preguntó.

-Bueno, la otra noche hablé con Hombre de la Luna...-

-¿Y qué te dijo? - interrumpió Conejo.

-Que, como el Señor Rechonchón dijo, Elsa rompió los lazos que nos unía a ella y a mí como su Guardián. Además, deseó no volver a verme nunca más, y por eso no puedo acercarme a Elsa, a menos que ella lo pida. Y por lo que entiendo, no querrá hacerlo...

-No me extraña que lo haya hecho. En verdad que puedes resultar irritante, Frost.- lo mofó el Guardián de Pascuas. - Esperen... si yo le pido lo mismo a Hombre de la Luna, ¿significa que no te podrás acercar a mí nunca jamás? - sonaba excitado por la idea - ¡Que estupendo! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-Conejo. -lo cortó Norte. - No es tiempo de tus payasadas. Esto es serio.

-¿Y desde cuándo nos interesa la vida amorosa de Jack?

Sandyman le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch! Sandy...

-Deja de ser inmaduro - le dijo el Hada. Luego, dirigiéndose a Jack, dijo: - Aún no entiendo por qué trajiste a esta chica aquí.

-Hombre de la Luna me dijo que ella era la única capaz de revertir el lazo roto, así podré volver a Elsa. Pero el problema es que yo no me puedo acercar a ella.

-¿Pero cómo hará eso ella, una simple mortal?

Esta vez, Rapunzel le respondió al Hada.

-Pues, podré ser una simple mortal, pero mi cabello posee capacidades mágicas. Con él, puedo volver el tiempo atrás, y curar lo herido o arreglar lo roto.

-Interesante... - Norte estaba muy impresionado con la chica - Pero creo que necesitarás tener a los dos jóvenes juntos para usar tu magia, y si Jack no puede ir hacia ella...

-Por eso vinimos, Norte. - dijo Jack. - Necesitamos su ayuda y un plan.

Los Guardianes se pusieron serios, tratando de pensar en un plan que funcionase a pesar de su obstáculo. Conejo habló primero.

-¿Qué tal si secuestramos a la Reina para que venga hasta aquí y unimos sus lazos con la chica de la cabellera de fideos?

-¡Oye! - se quejó Rapunzel. Él solo se digno a alzar los hombros.

-¡Conejo! ¡Déjate de tonterías! - le retó con furia el Guardián del Invierno.

-Espera... - lo frenó con tranquilidad Norte. - tal vez, sea una buena idea.

-¿QUÉ? - dijeron todos a la vez con incredulidad, incluyendo a Conejo que había tenido la idea pero que nunca hubiese pensado que podría ser útil.

-Excepto por la parte de secuestrar a la chica. - corrigió Norte.- Quizás, la respuesta sea eso. Llevar a Elsa hacia Jack y no lo contrario.

-Eso... podría funcionar... - reflexionó Jack. De pronto, su cabeza se llenó de esperanza, como cuando supo que Rapunzel podría ayudarlo.- Pero... cómo haremos que venga hacia a mí si yo no me puedo acercar a ella...

-Tal vez no a ella... Pero sí a alguien cercano a ella. - opinó Rapunzel. El Hada asintió y dijo.

-Tiene razón, ¿acaso Elsa no tiene una hermana?

-¡Anna! Sí, por supuesto. Ella es la repuesta, tal vez ella pueda hablar con Elsa para convencerla de que venga hacia mí. - Jack sonaba más emocionado que nunca.

-Entonces hay que ir por Anna. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? - la voz de Norte era casi tan feliz como la de Jack. - Vengan - señaló a Rapunzel y al chico. - los llevaré en mi trineo.

-¿A donde vamos esta vez? - Preguntó la muchacha.

-A Arendelle. - le respondió Jack mientras la sujetaba por el brazo y la guiaba hacia el subsuelo donde se encontraba el famoso trineo de Norte.

-¿No iremos volando?

-Nop. Llegaremos más rápido en trineo.

Los tres, Norte, Jack y Rapunzel, habían dejado a los otros Guardianes atrás y se encontraban enfrente del magnífico trineo. La joven no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

-¿Y es peligroso?

-Si te gustó volar, esto te encantará aún más.

 **Fin del capítulo 11**


	12. Un pequeño cambio

**Capítulo 12. "Un pequeño cambio"**

-¡Oh! Kristoff, me has dado un susto de muerte... - dijo Anna sin aliento.

-Lo siento,mi pequeña zanahoria... No fue mi intención, querida. - se disculpó él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Anna estaba en la oficina real del palacio de Arendelle, como lo hizo cada día después de la partida de su hermana. Elsa ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, pensó Anna con tristeza. De hecho, la princesa ya no solía sonreír si no fuese por su amado y futuro esposo, Kristoff. Extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a Elsa, y se aferraba a la esperanza de que pronto volvería.

-¿Cómo has estado, Kris?

-Bien, tú sabes. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de vivir en un palacio, aunque debo correr unos cuantos metros para alcanzar el baño y no hacerme encima, porque SÍ que es extenso. Y excepto por la parte de tener que asearme cada bendito día.

La muchacha rió, sin fuerzas y ánimos. Ya no era la vivida y alegre princesa que había conocido, se dio cuenta Kristoff. Tampoco sabía que su hermana era tan esencial en la vida de su novia. Pero él no se daría por vencido en la persona que más ama. Juró que haría lo posible por reanimarla de algún modo u otro.

-Sabes, querida. No has salido del palacio desde hace semanas. Mejor dicho, de esta sala. Rara vez comes u hablas con otros que no sea yo. - se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada y le tomó las manos que estaban escribiendo en unos papeles que debían ser de interés real. - No quiero presionarte, Anna. Pero te amo, y estoy preocupado.

Ella entendía a lo que se refería. Se alejó de la interminable pila de papeles del escritorio para enfrentarse a él, con una mirada sumida en dolor y pena.

-Oh, Kristoff. - corrió a abrazarlo. - Yo también te amo. Pero ahora debo gobernar un reino entero y no tengo la mínima idea de cómo se hace. Estoy atareada de tareas y es TAN ESTRESANTE. Aún no entiendo como es que Elsa lo hacía. Ella hacía que se viera tan fácil...

-Lo sé. Y si supiera cómo reinar, sabes que te ayudaría. Pero no puedes seguir así, Anna. Te está consumiendo toda esta loca idea. Sin embargo... Tengo la curiosa sensación de que hay algo más que deberes reales rondando en tu cabecilla traviesa y que te preocupa. Y mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Desde que te conocí has sido un libro abierto para mí. Transparente. Puedo leerte fácilmente, como si fuesen mis propias emociones las que veo. -colocó con su mano dulcemente en su mejilla y acomodó un rojizo cabello rebelde que se escapaba del elegante peinado de Anna. - Te conozco, y sé que hay algo además de Arendelle que te preocupa. ¿Qué es, mi amor? Puedes decírmelo, siempre que te sientas mal sabes que yo...-

La nueva reina lo calló con un beso. Él había sido tan atento estas semanas de soledad, no se sorprendía que Kristoff supiese que su pena se debía a algo más. Se separó un poco del fornido cuerpo de su amado para decir:

-No sabía que me conocieras tanto. Pero sí, es cierto. Estoy preocupada por Elsa. No sé dónde está. Lo único que dejó fue una tonta nota que decía "te extrañaré Anna. Debo irme por un tiempo, pero sé que podrás hacerte cargo de nuestro reino. Lamento no poder estar para tu boda, pero no puedo estar en Arendelle. No me esperes, volveré cuando esté lista. Hasta entonces." ¡Aún no lo puedo creer!

-Lo sé, lo sé. La leíste para mí unas... ¿tres mil veces? Te dijo que volvería, y estoy seguro que lo hará. Ella confía en ti. Pero, aunque no sabemos donde está, presiento que se encuentra bien. Sabe defenderse con sus... locos poderes congelantes.

-¡No los llames locos! Sus poderes son excepcionales y no dudo que pueda defenderse. ¿Pero por qué dejarnos? ¿¡Y justo antes de la boda!?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, cariño. Todo está bien, pospondremos la boda hasta que Elsa regrese.

-¿Y qué si nunca lo hace? - había más que preocupación en sus ojos, consternación y pena. - ¿Qué haré sin ella? Puede que vuelva a perder control de sus poderes, pero cómo los resolverá sin mí... Sola...

-Estoy seguro que podrá y volverá... Es tu hermana y ella te ama como a nadie. Aunque tal vez... no lo sé... se me ocurre que tal vez ella se sentía un poco sola...

-¿Un poco sola? - Anna no comprendía. ¿Cómo podría sentirse Elsa sola, rodeada de sirvientes, cortesanos, amigos, soldados, miembros reales de otros lugares lejanos, su amigo de nieve Olaf, Sven, Kristoff y su propia hermana? ¿Qué más le podría faltar?

-Pues sí... tu sabes. Tu me tienes a mí, pero ella... Elsa no tiene a nadie.

-¡Claro que sí! Me tiene a mí, Kristoff. - ella seguía sin entender.

-No me refiero al amor que puedes brindarle como hermana... Sino a que Elsa no tiene a alguien a quien amar más que a ti.

-Pues, ella ama el chocolate también.

-No seas ridícula, hablo de amor. ¡Como el nuestro!

-No hablaras de...

-Sí, me refiero a una pareja.

La joven lo reflexionó por un momento.

-Wow... yo... nunca había pensado en ello. ¿Quizás... Quizás por eso Elsa se fue? ¿En busca de amor?

-No lo sé. Como te dije es solo una suposición. Pero no podremos saberlo hasta que regrese. Y hasta entonces... - Kristoff aferró la cintura de Anna hacía él, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus alientos colisionaban en la piel del otro. Él volvió a agarrar sus manos con delicadeza. - Anna, debes alejarte un poco de tus preocupaciones. Mírate, estas tensa y estresada. Un pequeño cambio no te hará mal. Podríamos salir a divertirnos un rato, ¿qué dices?

-Kris, no estoy segura. Soy reina ahora, no puedo simplemente dejar el reino. Y ni hablar de dejar a nadie a cargo, ya sabes lo que pasó con Hans...

-Sí, lo recuerdo... Pero qué tal si dejas una carta diciendo que vas a una... Reunión con los reyes de... bueno, algún lugar.

-¿Y entonces qué haremos?

-¿Te refieres a que harás la carta y te "escaparas" de tus deberes reales por un rato con migo?

-Pues... - suspiró- supongo que tienes razón. No he dejado de trabajar duro, y todo este papelerío y organización del reino... ¡Ugh! ¡Es demasiado para mí! Necesito despejarme por un rato. Asi que sí, haré la carta, pero no podemos irnos por mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, así será. Y conozco el lugar perfecto a donde ir esta noche. Quiero que hagas lo siguiente: búscate un disfraz, pero que no te vea nadie en el camino, será nuestro secreto.

Ambos rieron picaronamente y se dieron un beso rápido pero con aire divertido. Esto era algo que no se hacía todos los días...

-¿A donde iremos entonces?- preguntó Anna emocionada. Parecía que la antigua Anna había vuelto en lugar de la entristecida persona que había gobernado todos estos días. "Misión cumplida", pensó Kristoff.

-Es una sorpresa. - respondió y se marchó para buscar un atuendo apropiado para la noche, dejando a Anna mirándolo desde su despacho, ahora con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

 **Fin del capítulo 12**


	13. Sin invitación

**Capítulo 13. "Sin invitación."**

-¿Y estamos es Irlanda? - preguntó Rapunzel. En sus dieciocho años nunca antes había estado en otro lugar que no fuese... bueno, su torre. Y desconocía en absoluto el mundo exterior, por lo que viajar al Polo Norte y ahora a otro país se había vuelto toda una interesante aventura.

-Arendelle... Y sí. Ya llegamos. - le corrigió Jack.

Habían volado casi por diez horas desde la Sede Guardiana hasta Arendelle en el trineo. Rapunzel se había pasado el viaje entero mirado a ambos lados del vehículo, admirando el claro cielo, mientras que la mente de Jack divagaba por la novena nube. ¿Qué si Anna no lo podía ver porque no creía en él? ¿O tal vez no quisiera ayudarlo? ¿Se sorprendería la hermana de Elsa al ver a un chico tan fuera de lo ordinario como él? ¿Qué le diría?

Fue el hombre barbudo quién interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¿Ese es el castillo, Jack?- señaló a la increíble construcción de piedra que se encontraba bajo ellos.

Jack asintió. Ese era el lugar que solía visitar años atrás para ver a su pequeña _princesita de hielo_ , aunque durante mucho tiempo esas visitas se acabaron. Él tenía responsabilidades como Guardián, al igual que ella al crecer. Por alguna razón, estar allí otra vez, le causó a Jack que su estómago se estrujara, o tal vez era por las alturas. Tantos buenos recuerdos de Elsa...

Finalmente, aterrizaron en el mayor silencio posible en el tejado. Descendieron todos del trineo y se escabulleron por el enorme palacio real. Debían actuar rápido y sigilosamente para que nadie los descubriera. Entre todos, revisaron cada habitación de las cientas que habían en la segunda planta en busca de Anna, pero por lo pronto no había señales de ella. Jack entró en una enorme sala, parecía ser una oficina, pero estaba vacía. Sin embargo, una carta sobre la extensa mesa le llamó la atención. Estaba firmado por ella.

-¡Chicos! - llamó a los demás en un susurro apenas audible. Estos se aproximaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que Jack estaba.- Creo que encontré algo.

Los ojos de Norte y Rapunzel estaban llenos de curiosidad, pero a la vez confundidos.

-¿Eso es una carta?- preguntó Norte.

-Sí, firmada por Anna. - Jack comenzó a abrir el sedoso papel, pero fue la chica quien precipitadamente lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás seguro que podemos leerla? ¿No sería un delito?

-No si nadie nos ve. - respondió Jack despreocupado y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

La carta redactaba lo siguiente:

"Yo, la Reina Anna de Arendelle, estaré ausente unas cuantas horas a las afueras del reino por temas políticos secretos en las Montañas del Este en la mansión Bamphry, escoltada por mi prometido, Sir Kristoff. Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, por lo que no deben preocuparse por mí. Tranquilos, volveré mañana temprano."

-"... firma, la Reina Anna." - terminó de leer Jack.

-¿Las Montañas del Este? - meditó en voz alta la chica.

-No es muy lejos de aquí. Podremos seguirla hasta allí y hablar con ella. Tal vez se fue hace unas horas, tendremos la posibilidad de alcanzarla si nos apuramos. - alegó Jack. Diablos, hubiese sido más simple si Anna estuviese aquí. De todos modos no le importaba tener que viajar un poco más.

Pasos resonaban por los pasillos acompañados por voces femeninas.

\- ¡Alguien viene, escóndanse!- el muchacho y su pequeño equipo se dispersaron por la oscura oficina real, Norte bajo el extenso escritorio, Rapunzel detrás del sofá morado y el Guardián restante detrás de la puerta de roble abierta entre esta y una gigantesca biblioteca.

Las voces de dos sirvientas se oían al pasar por allí:

-¿Has visto a la Reina? - preguntó una de ellas.

-No. Debe estar en los establos con su prometido que huele a reno, no lo sé en verdad.

-Oh, si la verdad que debería bañarse más seguido el joven - la primera mujer prefirió cambiar de tema -, ¿has oído de la fiesta que se hará en las Montañas del Este, en la mansión de los Bamphry? ¡Dicen que es de disfraces y será extraordinaria!

-Sí lo oí - la otra voz sonó con entusiasmo - , dicen que todo el mundo irá. Que pena que sólo seamos sirvientas y sin ropas de fiesta sino podría ser una gran ocasión para conocer hombres...

El resto de la conversación se volvió inaudible a medida que las mujeres se alejaban pero Jack había escuchado lo justo y necesario. Cuando estuvieron seguros que no había moros en la costa, los tres salieron de sus escondites.

-¿Qué clase de gobernante deja su reino por una fiesta? - Rapunzel comentó pero nadie le prestó atención alguna.

-Supongo que asistiremos a una fiesta en las Montañas del Este. - suspiró Norte dirigiéndose a el chico - Pero Jack, no tenemos invitación siquiera.

-Tampoco disfraces. - continuó Rapunzel.

\- Eso no importa, Norte no necesita un disfraz, con lo que lleva ya parece disfrazado - Jack miró sus prendas y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa . A Norte no le causó gracia. -, sin ofender, compañero.

El hombre barbudo bufó y cruzó sus fornidos brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose un poco herido por el comentario, aunque por parte tenía razón. Frost prosiguió con su plan, esta vez dirigiéndose a la muchacha rubia.

-Pero nosotros sí necesitamos algo que vestir. Conseguiremos algunos y cuando nos vean disfrazados seguro nos dejarán entrar, no habrá problema. Sugiero que busquemos algo que ponernos en alguna de estas habitaciones y partamos deprisa. No querremos llegar tarde.

Evadieron los guardias de los pasillos, ingresaron a varias habitaciones en completo silencio y tomaron prendas "prestadas". Rapunzel había rebuscado

entre las ropas del clóset de Anna y encontró un bonito vestido color crudo de encaje, decorado con detalles amarillo-dorado y falda larga y acampanada. Lo acompañó con un elegante abanico blanco y una máscara que combinaban con sus ropas.

Se veía muy bien, admitió Jack, se veía como una princesa. Incluso se le escapo un "Ohh" de sorpresa, había pasado por alto lo bella que era. Ella sonrió amablemente ante este gesto. De inmediato, Jack sacudió la cabeza.

Por otro lado, él había conseguido un saco dorado con delicados detalles al rededor de las solapas y mangas, pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca cual nieve y botas de montar altas y lustrosas. Odiaba tener que usar calzado. Añadió el detalle de una máscara negra y un prendedor de oro en el cuello. Por supuesto, no podía faltar su bastón.

No estaba muy seguro a quién le pertenecía el atuendo pero le sentaba muy bien, casi parecía un caballero... Más bien una princesa.

-Me siento patético. ¡Mira estas ropas, son de niña!

Rapunzel rió ante su comentario. - Son ropas finas, Jack.

-Esto es demasiado afeminado para mí. Más que un príncipe me siento una mariposa.

Los tres estaban reunidos en el tejado, listos para irse. Norte había agregado a su típico atuendo un sombrero de copa y parecía contento con su elección. Jack solo lo miraba con expresión crítica y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me miras así muchacho? ¿Qué acaso yo no puedo vestirme formal como ustedes? - sonrió y abrazó su enorme tapado. - ¡Me veo красивый (hermoso)!

-No, te ves ridículo. Quítate ese sombrero. - le respondió un poco molesto y cortando sus juegos. En verdad le quedaba ridículo y por si no lo notaban él tenía demasiada prisa por llegar al lugar de la fiesta.

-Deja que se lo quede, Jack - suplicó dulcemente Rapunzel -, si él se siente cómodo. Y no creo que le quede mal. Además, no veo porque Norte no puede disfrazarse como nosotros.

La sonrisa de Norte brilló enormenente ante su defensa mientras todos abordaban el trineo volador. Jack sólo de dignó a rodar los ojos e inhalar el frío aire de la noche. Cada vez estaba más cerca de poder volver a Elsa. El trineo se elevó con la fuerza de los renos y comenzó su viaje a su próximo destino.

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Para ver las imágenes de sus ropas, click aquí (Jack) y aquí (Rapunzel)**


	14. Una larga noche

**Capítulo 14. "Una larga noche."**

El Sol ya había caído por el horizonte, dando lugar a la blanquecina luz de la Luna. Desde su balcón, Elsa dejó escapar un pqueño suspiro. Hans llegaría en cualquier momento para llevarla a esa fiesta de la que había hablado y ella ni siquiera estaba lista, en ningñun sentido.

Caminó unos pasos por su habitación decidiendo cómo vestirse para una ocasión que no estaba muy segura si quería asistir. Pero aún así, ideó su vestido ideal. Siempre le había gustado usar hermosos vestidos de gala, sobre todo si ahora era ella quien se los diseñaba.

En un agraciado movimiento de su mano, su vestido celeste de siempre fue reemplazado por

uno más prominente. Este era blanco, casi como de novia, tenía detalles sobre la falda y torso, brillantes como las estrellas, que resultaban ser relucientes copos de nieve que se iluminaban a la vez que la luz los alcanzaba. También una refinada tiara con pequeños adornos y una suave capa de aquel color y encapuchada en caso de que nevara.

Se miró frente al espejo. _Wow, no puedo creer que me vea así..._ Ella misma se sorprendió al ver lo encantador que le sentaba su nuevo vestido. Era más que una Reina o princesa, parecía un ángel. Nunca se había sentido tan hermosa, excepto esa vez con Jack. Esa noche había usado un vestido casi tan magnífico como este. Esa noche se sintió amada. Esa noche ella le había entregado su corazón a Jack. Y esa misma noche, él se lo había roto.

Ese familiar recuerdo la embistió causando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, seguida por la trsiteza. Suspiró. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, aunque fuese sin Jack.

El golpe en la puerta la despertó de su melancólico ensueño.

-Hola, Hans. - lo saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

El otro había quedado plasmado por su belleza.

-¿Hans? - insistió al no ver respuesta alguna.

-Oh, sí lo siento - Hans se chocó entre sus palabras - es sólo que... O por Dios, Elsa. Estás... Estás...

Elsa le dedicó una insitente mirada.

-Estás hermosa. En verdad, me has dejado sin palabras. - su risa nerviosa animó un poco a Elsa.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

Él vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y un saco verde. También traía una máscara.

-¡Oh, olvidé la máscara! - se recordó.

-Tranquila, seguro conseguiremos una-

-No, espera un momento.

Dicho eso, movió sus pálidas manos haciendo un círculo invisible y creó así una máscara que combinaba perfectamente su atuendo. Era igualmente precioso.

Hans sonrió mientras ella se lo colocaba y dobló su brazo para dejar que ella lo tomara, como todo un caballero. Elsa comprendió el gesto y dejó que él la guiara hacia donde habían dos caballos, dejando atrás su castillo.

-Suba, su alteza - le indicó su caballo -. No querrá que lleguemos tarde.

-¿Montaremos hasta allí? ¿Sin carruaje?

Sin duda, esto no era nada parecido a lo que había sido su otro baile con Jack. ¡Ugh! Era imposible olvidarse de él. Además, su precioso vestido seguro se arruinaria montando...

-Lo siento, es lo único que pude conseguir. Sé que está acostumbrada a los lujosos carruajes de su castillo-

-No, no. Está bien así - lo interrumpió Elsa -. Será mejor que partamos ahora.

Él sonrió ampliamente y satisfecho. Elsa intentó devolverle el gesto pero solo obtuvo una débil sonrisa. Por suerte, Hans no lo había notado, y comenzaron su rumbo a la mansión Barmphry.

 _Esta sería una larga noche_ , pensó ella sin ánimos...

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	15. Hora de la fiesta

**Capítulo 15. "Hora de la fiesta"**

La famosa mansión era indescriptible. La palabra inmensa le quedaba pequeña, y era casi tan grande como el castillo real de Arendelle. Tenía dos pisos y enormes jardines con aromas deliciosos. El interior estaba cálidamente iluminado, la música resonaba por todas partes y la gente reía, bebía y danzaba descontroladamente. Como era la fiesta de bienvenida al invierno, estaba adornada con dicha temática.

El salón principal estaba colmado de gente con elegantes y coloridos trajes, todos luciendo máscaras por supuesto. Anna había arribado con Kristoff hacía unas cuantas horas y la fiesta parecía no tener fin.

Bailaron y conocieron a muchas personas que por suerte no habían reconocido a la Reina de Arendelle. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla, y Anna por fin había conseguido olvidarse de sus problemas, por lo menos por unas horas más.

Jack, Rapunzel y Norte llegaron al lugar. En principio, los guardias no habían permitido que este último entrara a la fiesta por no tener máscara. Finalmente, él los convenció al decir que no había sido avisado de máscaras pero sí de sombreros. Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada, y los dejaron pasar. Jack pudo oír sus risas a sus espaldas, pero decidió no darle importancia. Santa sí que se veía chistoso.

-Bien, este es el plan. - comenzó Rapunzel. Estaban los tres en un rincón donde no pasaba mucha gente, formando una ronda con sus cuerpos. Ambos Guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que ella tomara la iniciativa. En verdad no había sido un factor muy importante en esta misión, no aún. Pero eso y todo, decidieron prestarle toda su atención. - Nos separaremos y buscaremos a Anna, este mismo lugar será nuestro lugar de reunión. Nos veremos aquí en una hora exacta. Si no la hemos encontrado aún, cambiaremos de lugares para buscar. Estoy segura que se encuentra bailando en el salón principal como todos los invitados.

-Entendido. -asintió el muchacho.

-Perfecto. Santa, tú busca por la parte de comidas, y tú Jack, busca en la pista. Yo buscaré en los alrededores.

Se pusieron manos a la obra siguiendo el plan de Rapunzel.

Mientras tanto, Hans y Elsa se presentaban ante los guardias para luego encaminarse a la sala donde la fiesta resonaba.

-Wow, sí que vino mucha gente este año. - comentó el hombre a su lado.

A Elsa le resultó increíblemente reconfortante la decoración, los copos de nieve de cristal que colgaban del techo, las cortinas de colores fríos. Se sintió feliz por su elección de vestido y no le extrañó la excesiva atención, y envidia, que recibía por los otros invitados. Encajaba perfectamente en este lugar. Aunque le llamaba la atención el gélido aire que rondaba en el ambiente lleno de personas.

-¿Quieres darme tu abrigo? - se ofreció Hans políticamente correcto, como siempre.

\- Esta bien -se lo entregó- , pero hace un poco de frío aquí, ¿no te parece?

-La verdad que diría lo contrario. - Este le dejó ambos abrigos a un sirviente que también llevaba una máscara y se volvió hacia Elsa. - ¿Quiere bailar, mi Reina?

Su sonrisa animadora había hecho efecto en ella, por lo que caminaron hacia la pista y bailaron al compás de la música. Elsa tenía que admitir que no era un mal bailarín, y se veía muy apuesto. Se permitió a sí misma disfrutar y dejarse llevar por el embriagador momento, dejando que sus tristezas fluyeran mientras danzaba en los brazos del ex-príncipe.

Rapunzel no había tenido señales de Anna, aunque no sabía exactamente como era, por lo menos le habían explicado cómo lucía. Pero resultaba difícil encontrar a alguien con sus características entre tanta gente con rostros cubiertos. _¿Por qué no podría ser una fiesta de sombreros como había inventado Norte? Así sería más fácil_ , pensó impaciente. Había buscado por el mismo lugar por lo menos 10 veces y no había conseguido resultado alguno.

Santa tampoco parecía tener suerte, pero aprovechó su ubicación para probar todos y cada uno de los ricos platos de la sección de comidas.

Sin embargo, fue Jack quien le pareció ver a una joven de cabellera roja y ojos azules alejarse de otro hombre en la pista de baile. Decidió seguirla. Ella caminaba torpemente por entre la gente hasta alejarse por los pasillos de la mansión, al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

Anna pudo sentir que la seguían por lo que volteó a ver a la persona. Era un joven vestido en dorado y blanco, y pelo blanco. Tal vez no la estaba siguiendo, sino que estaba perdido como ella.

-Hola, em disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el baño?

-No. - le respondió Jack. - ¿Tu eres Anna, La Reina?

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_ , pensó Anna. Luego le respondió torpemente:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Reina? ¿Yo no veo ninguna Reina? Te has confundido de Reina. Yo no soy la Reina Anna, ¿cómo crees?-

-Perfecto, sabía que eras tú. - la descubrió Jack. Era muy mala mintiendo... - Escucha, me llamo Jack. No me conoces pero necesito tu ayuda. Es una emergencia.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, se trata de Elsa.

-Bailas muy bien, Elsa. - decía Hans culminando con una perfecta pirueta sincronizada en la pista. -Recuerdo que tu hermana me pisaba cada dos por tres.

-Aja... - no quería recordar cómo había manipulado a Anna tiempo atrás en estos momentos. - Tú no lo haces mal.

Ambos rieron ante sus cumplidos.

-¿Sabes? Bailamos por mucho tiempo, ¿tienes sed? Puedo traerte algo.

-Sí, la verdad estoy exhausta, no me vendría mal una pausa y algo para beber.

-Perfecto, ya vengo. - Hans la soltó sin antes sonreír. _Sí que tiene una despampanante sonrisa,_ pensó Elsa, para encaminarse a la parte de comidas en el ala este del enorme salón.

Elsa lo siguió, por las dudas...

-¡Oh! Te acompaño.

La sección de comidas estaba casi vacía luego de que Norte le hincara el diente a cada plato, pero los sirvientes seguían trayendo más y más comida. Rapunzel se acercó a donde el Guardián estaba, sin éxito alguno.

-¿No has visto a la Reina, Norte?

-No la verdad que no ha pasado por aquí. ¡Pero tienes que probar estas delicias! - le señalo los bocadillos - Pero no pruebes aquellos, -señalo otra bandeja- , saben a pies.

\- ¡¿Estuviste comiendo todo este tiempo?!

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser mientras esperaba? - dijo Santa a la defensiva.

-Concéntrate, esta misión es importante.

-¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntó a la vez que se metía a la boca un trozo de carne bañado en salsa.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ayudar a un completo extraño y molesto chico como Jack.

-Oh, eso. No lo sé, supongo que me gusta ayudar. Además, esperé toda mi vida por una aventura como esta.

-¿Y en qué te beneficia esta misión?

-No lo sé... Supongo que por lo menos he hecho un amigo.

-¿Te refieres a Jack?

-Aja.

-Nunca he visto a nadie que quisiese ser amiga de ese travieso.

-Es agradable. - _Además de muy guapo..._ Rapunzel sonrió, perdida en su mente. Santa lo notó, y supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Oh, no... No me digas que... ¿Sientes algo por Jack?

-¡No!.. Bueno... Tal vez... No lo sé. ¿Está mal?- preguntó con notoria tristeza y confusión. Rapunzel no entendía como se sentía, jamás lo había sentido.

El rostro de Norte se ablandó de su asombro, y su voz se volvió más dulce.

-Mira, niña. Sabes que él ya está enamorado de otra chica. No querrás romper tu corazón por un amor no correspondido.

-Ya lo sé. - Rapunzel cubrió con ambas manos su cara, deseando que la tierra se la tragara - Pero es que me siento muy feliz en su presencia, y haría todo por ayudarlo, a pesar de que apenas lo conozco. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Pero eso no significa que lo ames. Tal vez solo lo quieres ayudar como un amigo, jamás entenderé esas cosas. Pero créeme cuando te digo, ten paciencia y espera al chico indicado, estoy seguro que llegará.

Su consejo no había sido del todo asimilable, pero era la verdad. Jack no podría corresponderle jamás, pero eso no impediría que le ayudase a ser feliz.

-Gracias, Norte.

-De nada. Espera, ¡esa es la Reina! - señaló a una joven y hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio casi blanco, tez pálida y un precioso vestido. Rapunzel miró con desconcierto. Ella no se veía como le habían dicho.

Norte siguió.

-Oh, no es la Reina que estamos buscando. Esa es la antigua Reina, Elsa.

-¡Oh! ¿Esa es la chica? Es muy bonita. ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿No estaba en las Montañas del Norte?

-No lo sé. Debemos decirle a Jack, de inmediato.

-Espera, está viniendo para acá. Y está con un hombre apuesto también. ¿Lo conoces?

-No. Pero no creo que esto le agrade a Jack tampoco.

-Tenemos que retenerlos. Tú distráelos, yo buscaré a Jack. - ordenó Rapunzel y corrió en dirección a la pista donde Jack se supondría estaba.

Santa se apresuró a donde Elsa y su extraño acompañante se servían sus bebidas.

-¡Oh! ¿Es usted la Reina Elsa? ¡Me ha costado mucho reconocerla, que bien se ve esta noche su alteza!- Norte no dejó que la joven le respondiera, lo que incomodó un poco la situación.

-Que tal. - respondió Elsa sin saber qué decir. Su plan para la noche era pasar desapercibida de su título real.

-Mi nombre es Nicholas. Soy un gran admirador suyo.

-Un gusto Nicholas. Este es Hans - dijo la Reina amablemente señalando al pelirrojo a su lado, aunque no pudo esconder su incomodidad. Por lo menos el plan de Norte funcionaba.

Se estrecharon las manos y Norte comenzó una larga explicación acerca de lo deliciosas que estaban los bocadillos de pescado pero les advirtió que no se acercaran a la ensalada de pavo.

Luego de explicarle el plan a Anna, Jack dijo:

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

-Déjame entender. Tú y mi hermana están enamorados pero le rompiste el corazón aunque fue un accidente y jamás pudiste explicarle. Entonces, en su profunda tristeza deseó que la Luna revirtiera sus lazos y no puedes acercarte a ella pero piensas que ella a ti sí... Es muy difícil de digerir todo esto a la ligera. - expresó Anna con cansancio.

-Ahí es donde tú entras. Convéncela que me encuentre en los jardines, yo me esconderé y ella se acercará a mí sin saberlo. Tal vez así pueda hablar con ella y explicarle que aún la amo.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionara? ¿Qué tal si no puedes acercarte ni siquiera aunque ella lo haga?

-No lo sabré si no lo intento. ¿Pero lo harás?

-Supongo, sólo espero que sea cierto cuando dices que la amas. Si en algún futuro te perdona, quiero que la hagas muy feliz. -Anna se sorprendió al oír que sus palabras sonaran casi como una amenaza. Más bien una amistosa y protectora amenaza.

-No lo dudes.

Aunque no lo conocía al joven y su historia era bastante descabellada, Anna casi podía sentir que confiaba en él. En cómo estaba dispuesto a salvar su relación con su querida hermana.

-Lo haré. Pero ella está en las Montañas del Norte ahora y-

En esos momentos, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio extremadamente largo interrumpió su oración. Había corrido hacia donde ellos estaban por lo que se veía. Su voz sonó agitada.

 _La noche se está volviendo cada vez más extraña..._ se dijo así misma Anna.

-¡Jack! ¡Aquí estás! - dijo la chica.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

-Rapunzel - respondió Jack. - Está conmigo, ella es la que conectará los lazos.

-Tú debes ser Anna, un gusto su alteza. -dijo Rapunzel velozmente, luego se dirigió al muchacho - Jack, Elsa está aquí, en el baile, y con un hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿CÓMO QUE UN HOMBRE? - él no lo podía creer. En especial lo último...

-En la zona de comidas, tiene un vestido blanco. No te preocupes, le he dicho a Santa que la distraiga.

-¿Elsa está aquí? - preguntó Anna, todavía sin entender.

-Anna, eso significa que hay que actuar ahora. ¡Ve y dile que vaya a los jardines antes de que sea tarde!

-Entendido.

Decididamente, Anna corrió fuera del pasillo hacia el salón, olvidándose completamente sus anteriores ganas de ir al baño para buscar a Elsa.

El momento que tanto había esperado Jack estaba cerca.

-Gracias, Rapunzel. Sin ti y Norte esto jamás hubiese pasado. - la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se ruborizó y sonrió ante su gratitud.

-De nada, ¡ahora apúrate! No querrás perder a tu Reina. Estaré en el salón para cuando me necesiten.

-Gracias otra vez. - Jack le dedico una amplia sonrisa. No sabía cómo se lo agradecería después, pero primero lo primero. Se apresuró a llegar a las grandes puertas de cristal que daban al gigantesco patio trasero.

Ahora lo único que restaba era que Elsa aceptara sus disculpas y que sus sentimientos no hayan cambiado. Jack no se rendiría tan fácil.

 **Fin del capítulo 15**


	16. ¿Tú me amas?

**Capítulo 16. "¿Tú me amas?"**

Anna llegó a la sección que le habían indicado, pero no halló allí a su hermana. En cambio, ella había vuelto a la pista de baile y danzaba entre risas con un hombre con saco dorado. Sin pensarlo, se abrió paso hacia ella.

-¡¿Anna?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Elsa! Al fin te encontré… - Anna la saludó con un firme abrazo, pero lo desarmó de inmediato cunado vio al acompañante de su hermana.- ¡¿Hans?! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? – sus mejillas hirvieron de ira.

-Wow, tranquila Anna. Sólo vine con tu hermana a la fiesta. No es nada grave. – respondió el joven tomando la mano de Elsa.

-¿QUÉ NO ES GRAVE? ¿Elsa te olvidas de con quién te estás metiendo? ¡Él trató de matarme y a ti también!

-Anna, deja de gritar por favor, la gente nos mira. Está bien, él no nos hará daño. – le respondió con calma. Anna no lo podía creer, su boca casi toca el suelo del asombro y repulsión.

-¿Estás loca?- chilló ella histéricamente.

-No, hablo enserio. Hans vino a verme en el castillo después de… Bueno un incidente. Me dijo que todo había sido plan de sus hermanos, pero que ha cambiado y regreso para pedirme perdón.

-Es cierto. – afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¿En serio le crees después de todo lo que hizo? ¡Además tú lo expulsaste del Reino para siempre!

-Lo sé, ¿pero no puedes dejar eso en el pasado? Déjalo ir Anna. Estamos pasando un buen momento aquí, no es justo que tú vengas a arruinarlo.

-Elsa, esto es un error. ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¿Qué te lleva a estar con el enemigo?

-Anna, - fue Hans quién habló esta vez – juro por mi honor que jamás les haré daño. No era yo, sólo obedecía las órdenes de mis hermanos, hasta que ellos también me echaron, espero que en tu corazón puedas buscar el perdón como lo hizo tu hermana-

-¡Tú no tienes honor y cierra la boca!

-¡Anna, no le hables así a mi pareja!

Ambos la miraron con ojos grandes como platos.

-Pareja de baile – se corrigió Elsa – Quise decir, pareja de baile. Ya tuve suficiente de tus caprichos, Anna.

Elsa tomó con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante y marchó firmemente lejos de la pista de baile. Anna tomó su mano antes de que se alejara, deteniéndola.

-Espera, Elsa debes escucharme.

-No quiero escuchar nada más, Anna. – Elsa cerró los ojos, reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Nada le entristecía más que su hermana desaprobara con alma y corazón a su nueva elección. Ella creía que Hans sería la respuesta para olvidar a Jack.

-No, hablo enserio. Hay alguien esperándote en el jardín trasero de la mansión. – Anna dijo casi en desesperación.

Los ojos celestes de Elsa se abrieron de golpe. _¿Podría ser…?_

-¿De qué hablas? – se volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Jack. Jack Frost te espera. Quiere aclarar las cosas, él te ama, jamás dejó de hacerlo.

Elsa soltó su agarre de Hans. Su corazón golpeaba con dureza su pecho.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él?

-No puede. Me dijo algo de un embrujo… Que la Luna… ¡Ay, no recuerdo! No importa, ve a averiguarlo tú misma.

En ese instante, Hans tomó la iniciativa, Elsa se le escapaba.

-¿Qué? No, Elsa no tienes que hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? – indagó Anna con histeria. - ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?

\- Elsa, te romperá el corazón, jamás lo superarás si vuelves arrastrada a él-

-YA BASTA LOS DOS. – interrumpió Elsa. –Es mi decisión, no la suya. Y decido que iré.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia los pasillos y luego hacia las altas puertas de cristal. Hans corría detrás de ella, y la detuvo en el camino sosteniendo sus manos.

-Elsa, escúchame, te lo suplico.

Ella salió de su nube de transe para prestarle atención al ex – príncipe.

-¿Qué, Hans?

-No pienso que deberías ir. ¿No recuerdas cómo destrozó tu corazón?

-Sí, pero…-

-No, Elsa. Lo volverá a hacer, créeme. Ese hombre no vale la pena, no te merece.

-¿Tú como sabes? – su voz era un pequeño susurro. Estaba tan confundida…

-Porque si yo hubiese sido él, jamás te hubiese lastimado en principio.

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-Elsa, quien te ama, jamás te lastimará. Jamás.

\- Pero tú… ¿Tú qué sabes del amor?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no mereces sufrir. Yo nunca te haría sufrir…

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo, Hans?

-Puedes confiar en mí, porque te amo.

-Hans…

-Ya te lo había dicho, pero lo repetiré miles de veces hasta que lo creas.

-Pero… Quiero verlo.

-Entiendo, pero debes resistirte. ¿Quieres que te siga dañando? ¿Quieres seguir sufriendo? – Elsa alzó la vista hacia él. Su rostro era dulce y su ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación.

-No. – respondió débilmente mirando las puertas de cristal. Del otro lado debía estar Jack… Pero ahora ella estaba del otro lado, junto con Hans. Y se sentía más seguro así.

-Entonces ven conmigo. – el caballero extendió su mano hacia ella. Elsa dudó, aún confundida pero aceptó.

Se alejaron unos pasos y ella se detuvo.

-Espera, quiero hablar con él… Una última vez.

-Te esperaré aquí - Hans susurró con suavidad.

Elsa avanzó por los bellos jardines. El aire era cada vez más frío a medida que se acercaba a la pulida fuente de mármol que marcaba el centro del patio. Sentado sobre esta había una sombra mirando las estrellas y la Luna llena.

Al voltear, el rostro de Jack se iluminó. Sus ojos serenos, llenos de ternura. También estaba aliviado por no sentir la desesperante sensación de no poder acercarse a ella, la barrera ya no estaba. Ahogó la urgencia de correr hacia ella. Sólo quedaba decirle la verdad de los hechos y demostrarle cuánto la amaba con un beso de amor.

Pero el rostro de Elsa era severo y frío, las palabras de Hans rondaban en su cabeza.

-Viniste.- dijo simplemente Jack pero feliz de los hechos. Ella asintió, era bastante obvio. – Elsa, yo…

-No. No empieces. No he venido a conversar, sólo a hablar.

-Pero no sabes toda la historia, el porqué de la muchacha esa-

-Ya no me interesa- le interrumpió. Lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. – Tampoco lo que sientas por mí. Quiero que me olvides. No me busques, no pienses en mí… Se acabó.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Jamás haría eso! – no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Me rompiste el corazón, no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir. Adiós, Jack.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Te amo y se que me amas tú también!

Elsa no respondió, bajó la mirada al piso. "Esto es más difil de lo que creí..."

-Responde, Elsa. Por favor, tu silencio me está matando.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes, pudiste haber vuelto... Pero no lo hiciste. Estas son las consecuencias, Jack.

Jack juró que oyó cómo su corazón se salía de su pecho y se rompía en mil pedazos. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, ni una respiración cortaba el aire. "Esto es una pesadilla."

-Entonces... ¿Tú ya no me amas? - temía más que nada su respuesta.

-Adiós.

Le dio la espalda y retomó su rumbo a la mansión. Cuanto dolor había en aquellas palabreas. Pero en ese momento, trato de fingir que todo estaría bien.

-Elsa, no entiendes, ¡Déjame que te lo explique!

Entonces, pasó. Jack intentó correr hacia ella, sujetar su mano y rogarle que escuchara pero allí estaba otra vez la maldita barrera. No podía acercarse a ella a medida que Elsa se alejaba. La desesperación tomó lugar en su pecho. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez, pero la Reina hacía oídos sordos.

Su única oportunidad había pasado, no podría ir hacia Elsa, y ella había dejado por sentado que no quería volver a verlo. Se acabó…

Se quitó la máscara y la arrojó lejos. Las mejillas de Jack se humedecieron con sus gélidas lágrimas mientras se arrojaba al suelo sin consuelo.

A su vez, Rapunzel llegaba a donde Norte mientras se limpiaba restos de comida en su larga barba blanca.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Elsa?

-No tan bien, huyeron de mí más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero Anna habló con ella?

-Sí, desde aquí los vi charlando y luego Elsa se fue hacia el pasillo seguida por ese niño bonito.

-Ah – suspiró Rapunzel- espero que puedan hablar.

En eso, Anna llegó de la mano de Kristoff.

-Hola, Rapunzel. Les presento a Kristoff, mi prometido. – el hombre rubio saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Un placer. – asintió Rapunzel.

-Mi nombre es Norte, también es un placer.

-¿Cómo crees que les irá allí afuera? – preguntó Anna. Rapunzel no pudo asegurarlo pero casi sonaba exhausta.

-No lo sé, solo deseo que bien. Se aman, estoy segura.

-¿Saben? Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo un poco tarde y debo regresar al Reino a la mañana. Aunque me preocupa dejar a Elsa sola… sobre todo con Hans.

-¿Quién es Hans?

-El hombre con el que estaba.

-Oh, - respondió Rapunzel – no te preocupes, nosotros y Jack cuidaremos de ella.

-Y por lo que sé, dudo que no pueda cuidarse por sí sola. – dijo Norte con una gruesa risa.

Anna le regresó la sonrisa.

-Entonces, puedo irme en paz. Fue un placer haberlos conocido.

-Igualmente, su alteza. –respondieron el Guardián y la chica al unísono.

Y dicho esto, se marcharon, dejando a los otros dos esperando en el salón.

Elsa regresó del jardín, todavía con lágrimas y ojos rojizos. Hans no dudó en abrazarla y contenerla y estando en sus brazos, acariciaba su espalda mientras besaba su cabeza. Luego de un rato, comenzaron a caminar por pasillos oscuros, deshabitados de cualquier invitado.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó lánguidamente Elsa, aún aferrada a Hans.

-No lo sé, sólo caminaremos un rato para que despejes la mente. Sé que es duro para ti, pero todo pasará, ya lo verás.

Elsa respiró hondo y le agradeció la modestia.

Recorrieron la planta baja y subieron al segundo piso. El ruido de la fiesta casi no se escuchaba, y definitivamente no había un alma por esos lugares.

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato?- preguntó el joven, sus ojos color verde eran abiertos y amistosos.

-No creo que se pueda… No vivimos aquí, ni siquiera sé si está permitido pasear por la mansión. – dijo en una risa ahogada y triste.

-A nadie le importará, están muy concentrados en la fiesta. No nos molestarán, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, estoy exhausta.

Compartieron una sonrisa y se adentraron en una de las habitaciones desiertas. Esta era una especie de oficina-estudio, similar a la del palacio de Arendelle. Estaba oscura excepto por la escasa luz de la Luna que entraba por las ventanas. Ambos se quitaron las máscaras y las dejaron sobre una pequeña mesa de madera oscura. Mientras Hans cerraba las puertas de madera preguntó.

-¿Sigues con frío? ¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea? –preguntó pacientemente.

-¿No notarán que estamos aquí?

-No. Si lo hacen diremos que nos perdimos.

Elsa rió ante su tonta sugestión. A la vez que él encendía la chimenea, ella se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones. Admiró el bonito lugar y su decoración, la cantidad de libros era impresionante, hasta que sintió la presencia de Hans a su lado.

-Sabes, creí que esta noche sería especial. Y resultó ser más que eso, inolvidable.

-Lo sé – asintió la joven – para mí también lo es… Hans, lo que dijiste abajo… Que me amabas… Me preguntaba ¿cómo se puede amar a alguien que se conoce muy poco? Sé que no se nada del amor, sólo lo que leí en libros, y no tengo mucha experiencia. Aunque pensaba que el amor entre dos personas nacía por el largo tiempo que llevan juntos y que se conocen tanto que aprendieron a amarse entre sí. Y nosotros no nos conocemos lo suficiente ¿Estás seguro que me amas?

-Elsa… - su voz era baja y cálida – hay muchas forma de enamorarse de alguien, como las hay de amar. Hay personas que les llevan mucho tiempo, y otras pocas. Pero uno sabe cuándo ese amor es puro y verdadero.

Él se acercó más a ella, colocó su mano en su mejilla con delicadeza. Acarició su suave y empalidecida piel. Sus rostros a centímetros de distancia… Elsa alzó la mirada a la vez que él acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Y tú… cómo me amas?

Entonces, Hans se detuvo, a milímetros de Elsa. Su rostro se transformó.

-Oh, Elsa, si tan solo hubiera alguien aquí que te amara.

 **Fin del capítulo 16**


	17. Un acto de amor verdadero

**Capítulo 17. "Un acto de amor verdadero."**

Elsa no comprendía, el temor y confusión desbordó por sus venas.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Hans, si tú dijiste-?

-Sé lo que dije. Y lamento decirte que no era verdad. Oh, espera… No, no lo lamento.

Plantó sus pies en el suelo mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea ardiente.

-Pero dijiste que me amabas… Lo vi en tus ojos. ¡Es imposible fingir amar de esa manera! – Elsa estaba definitivamente shock ¿Qué había hecho?

-La verdad que es muy difícil fingir amarte. Eres tan rara… - expresó con mirada malévola y palabras despreciativas. Para colmo de colmos, se estaba burlando de ella. Claro, como si no fuese suficiente. – Nadie podría amarte, mírate, eres todo un fenómeno con esas cosas mágicas que haces.

-¿Y todo eso por qué? ¿Quieres mi trono otra vez?

-Siempre lo he querido, Elsa querida. – sus palabras eran tan cortantes como navajas. Elsa se sintió tan idiota, él la había engañad por segunda vez, y de qué manera.

-Lamento decirte que Anna es Reina ahora, matarme a mí no te dará el Reino. – le escupió amargamente.

-Pero te quitará de mi camino.

-¿Quién dice? – el desabrido odio se sentía en su boca. Iba a matar a ese bastardo costara lo que costara. Se incorporó, preparó sus poderes, listos para ser usados sobre Hans para destruir cada pedazo de su mísero cuerpo, hasta que el hombre desenvainó su espada que llevaba en su cinturón y colocó la afilada punta en su garganta.

-Ha, ha. – la frenó justo a tiempo. – nada de tus truquitos. No dudaré un segundo en atravesarte la garganta. Ahora escúchame bien, si no quieres que tu hermana muera también, harás lo que te digo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – aulló Elsa inmovilizada.

-Tengo hombres detrás de ella. Los mejores matones. Si no quieres que de la señal para que la mate, obedecerás.

Temor florecía desde su pecho, Elsa no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?

-Alcánzame ese licor. – indicó Hans.

-¿Vas a tomar ahora? ¿En serio?

-Sin, preguntas. Hazlo. – apretó su agarre causando que la muchacha apretara la mandíbula para evitar gritar de ira. Sintió el sudor corriendo por su espalda.

Elsa avanzó hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la gran botella de cristal a paso estudiado y lento. Luego le entregó la bebida y Hans dio un rápido sorbo antes de mirarla. Sus ojos verdosos eran crueles, como los de un gato a punto de devorar a su presa.

-Buena chica… Ahora, trae esa vela.

La joven gruñó, esto ya era demasiada humillación. No pudo evitar pensar en Jack y en el error que había cometido al haberlo herido de esa manera. Sabía que lo que había dicho no era cierto. Aunque seguro él ya se había marchado y estaba lejos, muy lejos. Pero a salvo. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría si Hans le pusiera un dedo encima a su hombre.

Elsa le otorgó la estúpida vela, que por cierto había congelado por el roce, seguro por los nervios.

-¿Para qué quieres todo eso?

-Simple, quiero incapacitarte de tus poderes, así no podrás dar batalla. Luego será aquí donde morirás, y para cuando yo esté muy lejos de aquí, recién encontraran tu cadáver entre las cenizas. Lo mejor es que jamás sabrán quién lo hizo. Podría decir que fue… un accidente.-

-¡Te encontraré y me encargaré de ti, no importa dónde te escondas! No te saldrás con la tuya.

-Querida, ya lo hice. Y no lo harás. Aquí termina todo. Por cierto – avanzó a ella – ya no precisarás esto. – Quitó la refinada tiara congelada de su cabeza y la arrojó al fuego.

La chica observó mientras su bella pieza de arte se derretía entre las danzantes llamas. Y comprendió.

-¿Cenizas dices?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué mejor forma de destruir el hielo – la señaló con la mano - … que con fuego? – empezó a derramar el licor por su alrededor. – Ups, creo que derrame un poco. Qué bueno que escogí una habitación repleta de madera. No puedes decir que no soy un genio.

-¡Eres un psicópata! ¡Jamás tendrás mi Reino!

-Shhh, no hay necesidad de gritar - enterró un poco más la espada sobre la fina piel de Elsa. – Descuida, nadie nos oirá. – dio unos pasos hacia la chimenea y prendió la vela que ella le había alcanzado. Contemplando la llama, añadió – Que ironía, morir derretida. Admítelo, tú derretías por mí.

Su voz sonó seductora pero increíblemente amenazadora a la vez. Él sonrió causando que Elsa deseara borrarla de su estúpida cara de una bofetada.

-Yo jamás te amaría.

-Oh, pero lo hiciste, te creíste lo que dije. Sentiste algo por mí, lo sé.

Elsa escondió su rostro avergonzado. Quería gritar y salir corriendo de allí.

-Te dejaste llevar por la desesperación de un corazón roto… Bueno eso explica tu situación ahora. La verdad duele ¿no? – le dio una ojeada de arriba abajo para después sonreír complacido- Que desperdicio. De acuerdo, basta de charlas. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Sólo había una cosa que deseaba más que nada. Inconscientemente y al borde de romper en llanto le respondió:

-Jack… Desearía que Jack estuviese aquí... Que volviese a ser mi Guardián –dijo entre lágrimas.

-Oh, pero Jack no podrá salvarte de esta. No hay quién te proteja, Elsa… Que comience la fiesta.

Dicho esto arrojó lo que quedaba en la enorme botella a la chimenea, haciendo que las llamas se dispersaran por todas partes y por donde él había derramado el alcohol, acreciendo el fuego. Pronto, el incendio fue consumiendo parte de la habitación. Hans seguía apuntando a Elsa, esta vez en la mejilla pero encaminado hacia la puerta. Y en eso, con un veloz movimiento, le cortó la delicada piel forjando líneas de sangre que resbalaban por su semblante, manchando su inmaculado vestido. Elsa se ahogó en un grito. En ese pequeño segundo de desconcentración, Hans arrojó la vela frente a las puertas y las cruzó. A continuación, estas se cerraron de golpe, dejando a Elsa encerrada en una habitación en llamas.

Ella corrió a abrirlas pero había algo del otro lado bloqueando las manijas, además de que las llamas a su alrededor amenazaban con quemarla. Buscó otra salida mientras el fuego crecía y avanzaba en su dirección, pero no había otra puerta. La insistente preocupación sobre qué hacer a continuación era lo peor.

Sus poderes, pensó, y en un acto de reflejo comenzó a disparar congelantes brisas hacia las abrazadoras llamas. Fue inútil, el calor y el humo de la habitación la debilitaban cada segundo y el hielo se rehusaba en emerger. Su vestido necesitaba de sus energías para mantener su forma (ya que obviamente estaba congelado), pero ahora las telas comenzaban a derretirse mientras Elsa tosía en busca de oxígeno.

Corrió hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines traseros. Tal vez alguien en aquel lugar la viera y acudiría a su rescate. Y allí estaba Jack, arrojado en el piso y con la cabeza gacha. Pensó que podría llamar su atención.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, estoy aquí! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Jack! – vociferó a través de la ventana.

Gritó su nombre cientas de veces hasta que las palabras dejaron de fluir, el peso en su pecho le aplastaba impidiéndole respirar.

Pero él no daba señales de oírla. Claro, estaban muy lejos. Jack jamás escucharía sus gritos. ¿Qué otra salida habría?

Los minutos se acortaban, Elsa no tenía mucho tiempo. Tal vez, si rompía el vidrio con algún mueble podría atraer la atención de Jack. Tomó con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña mesita, pero no fue suficiente para arrojarla contra el cristal. En cambio, ella se desplomó en el suelo sin aliento.

El calor era letal. Podía sentir cómo ella se derretía al pie de la letra. Su vista estaba nublada, no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, la habitación era oscura como la misma noche.

Jack. Él era lo único que podía pensar, que quería pensar. Su hermana, sus padres, todos sus seres amados pasaron por su cabeza en una serie de película mientras su memoria recordaba toda su vida. Sabía que el fin llegaría. ¿Por qué debía terminar todo de esta forma? Una incandescente luz blanca fue todo lo que pudo ver. Luego su último aliento…

 _Jack…_

A Jack le pareció haber oído gritos llamando su nombre, pero pensó que era su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada. Alzó la vista a la mansión por la que su amada había desaparecido y vio que había humo saliendo por la chimenea que antes no había. Mucho humo. Algo debía estar incendiándose.

Fue así cuando vio que una de las habitaciones estaba cubierta en llamas y del otro lado de la ventana había una silueta pidiendo ayuda. Su ayuda. Elsa…

Sin dudarlo voló a la velocidad de la luz, y atravesó los cristales sin importarle las cortaduras que esto le causó. No podía ver nada en la sala a través del denso y oscuro humo que la cubría en su totalidad.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, dónde estás!

Jack… Esa era su voz, reconoció su voz. ¿Él estaba allí? Imposible, ¿cómo podía oírlo?

Elsa trató de moverse desde el suelo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Quiso también llamar su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sin embargo, bastó con un moribundo gemido para que Jack la divisara.

Corrió hacia ella. Él la sujetó y la alzó sin dificultades, como lo había hecho hacía tiempo, y voló por donde había entrado. Esquivó exitosamente en el último segundo un pedazo de techo que se había desmoronado a causa del incendio. Falló al aterrizar en los jardines, cayendo de lleno en el verde pasto, el cuerpo de Elsa a unos pasos de distancia. Se acercó a ella a rastras.

Su sublime vestido estaba destrozado casi del todo y quedaba muy poco de él, y su cabello era toda una maraña de cenizas y hollín. Aun así, era la mujer más atractiva y agraciada que había visto en su larga vida. Su amor por ella le hacía hermosa.

¿Pero quién le había hecho esto?

Tomó su pulso. Sí, aún vivía. Suspiró aliviado. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente para que Elsa despertase. Elsa carraspeó abruptamente para eliminar las cenizas de sus vías respiratorias. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero allí estaba alguien sujetándola. Alzó sus claros ojos con dificultad para encontrar otro par del color del océano mirándola con ternura. Su Guardián…

-¿J-jack?

-Sí, aquí estoy, Elsa. – con su mano acarició su rubio-platinado cabello para quitar los escombros. - ¿Estás mejor? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Dolorida, y un poco mareada…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, estoy bien. – Elsa se animó a mirarlo, se sentía tan avergonzada. Se incorporó de a poco hasta quedar sentada y enfrentada a Jack, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. – Gracias por salvarme – tosió, él sujeto su mano y sonriéndole respondió.

\- No tienes que agradecer, lo habría hecho mil veces por ti… ¿Cómo pasó?

-Oh, Jack. He sido una tonta… -los ojos de la joven se inundaron en frías lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Fue él, Jack. Hans quiso asesinarme, y dijo que después iría tras mi hermana para luego quedarse con nuestro reino.

-¿El hombre con el que estabas?

-Sí. Me dijo… Me había dicho que me amaba, y como una tonta le creí. Estaba muy triste, Jack. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Tú me habías roto el corazón y luego él se presentó… Creí que él podría reemplazarte. Pero nadie puede, Jack. Nadie. – y rompió a llorar.

Jack la abrazó con más fuerza, una lágrima resbaló de sus tiernos y furiosos ojos. No podía creer lo que oía. A la vez, una furia asesina creció en su ser, deseando vengarse de quién le había hecho esto a su Elsa. Pero el cuerpo de Jack se relajó con sus dulces palabras y el delicado toque de la mano de su amada sobre la suya. Jack acarició con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

-Creí que te perdería.

-Yo también lo creí.

-Estamos juntos ahora, te juro que nadie te dañará nunca jamás. Lamento que no hayas sabido la verdad de aquella noche. Te amo y nunca traicionaría tu confianza. Te lo explicaré, cuando fui por las bebidas- se apresuró por revelar, pero Elsa le impidió.

-Shh – ella colocó un dedo sobre los pálidos labios de Jack, el movimiento fue costoso y le causó dolor, pero no quería escuchar sus palabras. Con ese acto ya sabía la verdad. – No digas nada, por favor. No hay nada que perdonar.

Jack se sorprendió.

-¿No quieres saber lo que pasó, después de todo lo que sufriste?

-Es el pasado, ya no tiene sentido. Lo que importa es el ahora... Sabía que no me fallarías.

Acarició su revoltoso cabello blanco.

-Jamás lo haría.

-Lamento lo que dije, eso no era cierto. Yo jamás podría dejar de amarte.

-Por un momento creí que decías la verdad. En mis cientos de años nunca había sentido un dolor parecido, ni tanto miedo, sobre todo cuando te vi en esa habitación incendiada. Aunque odiara pensar que ya no me amabas, no hubiese dejado que te pasara algo y no dudé en salvarte. Te amaría aunque amaras a otro, quiero que lo sepas.

-Pero yo no amo a nadie más.

Jack beso con cuidado los labios de Elsa. Ella lo recibió con un profundo abrazo, había extrañado tanto su extraña calidez acogedora.

-Eres el mejor Guardián, Jack… Aunque, ¿Por qué no has vuelto por mí?

-Oh, es una larga historia. Luego de que huiste del baile intenté seguirte, pero el viento me alejó de ti. La Luna me había asignado como tu Guardián, pero al ver que deseabas lo contrario nuestro lazo se rompió. Tu deseo se cumplió y yo no podía acercarme a ti. Pero eso no significaría que tú no pudieses venir hacia mí, por eso-

-Jack, ¡no tenía idea! –volvió a sentirse una tonta - Creía que no querías verme. Lo siento tanto, no debí haber deseado eso. Es que estaba-

-Está bien, estabas enojada y triste. Pero yo no me rendiría tan fácil, y lo sabes. – le dedicó una sonrisa. – Encontraría la forma de estar contigo.

-Lo sé. Y lo hiciste. – le regresó el gesto.

-Pero… todavía no comprendo cómo pude salvarte. Luego de que me dejaras en la fuente, tampoco pude ir hacia ti porque tu no lo deseabas, pero cuando estabas en peligro la barrera desapareció.

-Tal vez fue porque deseé que me protegieras cuando estuve en peligro.

-¿De veras? Bueno, eso lo explica-

Elsa lo volvió a callar con un beso. No era el momento para tanta charla. Cuando sus labios partieron, la duda calló en ella esta vez.

-¿Pero eso significa que nuestro… lazo… sigue unido? Porque ahora puedes acercarte a mí. La verdad no sé qué significa.

-Yo tampoco. Fue todo un milagro. De todos modos vamos a repararlo, para estar seguros. Encontré una chica que con su cabello mágico puede hacerlo. ¿Puedes pararte?

La muchacha asintió. A duras penas se puso de pie mientras Jack le ayudaba y la sostenía. Se sentía tan seguro en sus brazos.

-Espera, ¿cómo que una chica? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo es? ¿De dónde la conociste? – Elsa había dicho accidentalmente. Se ruborizó por completo por su torpeza. – Lo siento, muchas preguntas, no es el momento, lo siento de nuevo.

-¿No estarás celosa, o sí Els?

Ella rió.

-Cállate.

-Wow, jamás me habías dicho que me callara. – le dijo burlonamente. – Me impresionas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Caminaron por el jardín para ingresar a la mansión cuando vieron a Rapunzel y Norte correr hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos ahí están! Estábamos preocupados. – dijo el barbudo.

-¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Jack.

-Hay una habitación en llamas. Todos los invitados huyeron apenas lo supieron. Qué bueno que están bien.

-¿Quiénes son, Jack? – le susurró Elsa en voz baja para que no los oyera.

-No hay tiempo para eso.

La sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección a los establos, los otros dos los siguieron a paso veloz. Jack siguió diciendo en tono firme y decidido como era él.

-Norte, prepara el trineo, tenemos que atrapar a ese Hans.

-¿A Hans? – preguntó Rapunzel.

-Sí, él causó el incendio y encerró a Elsa allí. Pagará por lo que hizo, se los aseguro.

-Oh, eso explica su pinta. - Rapunzel dijo apenas audible y miró a Norte. Él asintió. La pareja estaba hecha un desastre, sus ropas quemadas, cortaduras, y rostros llenos de hoyín, peor nadie comentó nada al respecto.

Jack se volvió hacia su chica -¿Se dirige a Arendelle?

Elsa asintió, no muy segura pero era lo más probable.

-Bien, entonces allá iremos.

-¿Qué hay del lazo? – siguió la muchacha de cabellera dorada.

-Lo arreglaremos después. – Jack parecía apurado por llegar al Reino.

Ya en el establo, montaron el trineo. Los renos que tiraban de este comenzaron su firme galope por los aires. Los rostros de todos estaban sumidos en preocupación después de que Jack y Elsa les relataran toda la historia que los otros se habían perdido. En especial Elsa, cuya hermana corría peligro. Sólo deseaba llegar al castillo de Arendelle antes que Hans…

-¿Jack?

-¿Mhm?

-¿Qué pasa si llega a Anna antes que nosotros?

-No pasará, Els. Lo prometo.

-Eso espero.

Jack la contuvo con fuerza contra su pecho. Era su deber cuidarla, siempre lo había sido. Pero muy profundo en su corazón temía no ser lo suficiente para protegerla contra Hans.

 **Fin del capítulo 17**


	18. ¿Se acabó?

**Capítulo 18. "¿Se acabó?"**

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!

Elsa corría por los pasillos de su antiguo hogar a toda velocidad, sus ropas arruinadas volaban tras su espalda. Norte, Rapunzel y Jack la seguían a unos metro de distancia, abriendo puertas en busca de la chica. Entonces una gran puerta de una sala se abrió y salió la joven pelirroja.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritan?

La Reina corrió a abrazarla llorando de angustia y alivio.

-¡Estas bien! Oh, Anna, creí que Hans vendría a por ti, ¡eso me dijo!

-¿Hans? No comprendo.

-Anna, ¿seguro que no lo has visto por aquí? – se entrometió Jack, aún preocupado.

-No, no lo he visto. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Hans?

-Él pensaba venir a matarte, por suerte no lo hizo… - explicó Elsa.

-¿QUÉ? ¿De nuevo?

-Sí, luego te lo explicaré. Me alegro que no se haya acercado a ti. Reforzaremos la seguridad del palacio y el Reino, no dejaremos que se nos acerque.

Elsa dio el aviso a uno de sus guardias para que doblegaran la fuerza. También les agradeció a los demás su ayuda con un abrazo que los tomó por sorpresa.

-No hay de qué, su alteza. – dijo Norte.

-Es un placer, siempre había querido una aventura como esta. – respondió la joven de cabellera mágica con emoción.

A continuación, rodeó a Jack con los brazos con ímpetu. Él la atrajo más a sí.

-De no a ver sido por ti, yo… pude haber muerto. Y mi hermana también. Fui tan idiota. Debí saber que había sido un accidente, que tú no me lastimarías.

-Elsa, - tomó su rostro con las manos – no te preocupes, olvídalo. Ya pasó…

Entonces la Reina lo cayó con un dulce beso. A su alrededor estaban todos boquiabiertos, incluso a Anna se le escapó un chillido de emoción.

-Te amo, Jack.

-Y yo a ti.

Rapunzel se aclaró la garganta, no quería arruinar el tierno momento pero…

-¿No se están olvidando de algo?

-El lazo. Claro lo había olvidado. – el muchacho tomó la mano de Elsa y la encaminó hacia donde la otra joven.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo funciona esto de reconstruir el lazo? – titubeó Elsa, tenía sus dudas.

-Ya lo verás. – le sonrió.

Rapunzel tomó las manos de la pareja, aún entrelazadas, y las envolvió con su sedoso y largo cabello rubio. Jack no pudo evitar reír por la cara de desconfianza de Elsa. En ese momento, aquella comenzó a recitar una afable canción.

 _Flor que da fulgor_

 _con tu brillo fiel,_

 _vuelve el tiempo atrás_

 _volviendo a lo que fue_

 _quita enfermedad_

 _y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí_

 _volviendo a lo que fue,_

 _a lo que fue..._

Su cabello emitió luz mientras cantaba, y las manos resplandecieron como un lucero… Y lo sintieron. Jack y Elsa volvieron a sentir esa mágica conexión entre ellos, esa que les hacía saber que habían nacido para estar juntos. La llama renació en su pecho y la luz se desvaneció.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Elsa.

-Eso creo, ¿funcionó? – dijo Rapunzel insegura.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo. – Jack tomó a Elsa por la cintura y la balanceó hacia abajo, su agarre fuerte. Y la besó nuevamente. Ya nada los separaría, Jack era su Guardián ahora.

-¿Ya se acabó? ¿Qué pasará con Hans?

-No lo sé, Elsa. Pero no creo que se dé por vencido. Es posible que vuelva. Y si lo hace, te protegeré, él no podrá con nosotros. – susurró serio e intranquilo.

-Rapunzel, Norte, no sé cómo agradecerles. –siguió él.

-No te preocupes chico, será mejor que vuelva a la Central, me deben estar extrañando.

-Espera, debo acompañar a Rapunzel de regreso a su torre. ¿Puedes llevarnos?

-Claro.

Jack se volvió a su chica.

-Elsa, volveré en un rato. Debo cumplir mi trato.

-No te preocupes no me iré a ningún lado.

Ya en la torre, Rapunzel y Jack descendieron del trineo y él la acarreó volando hacia el interior de su acogedor hogar en la cima.

-Gracias, Jack. De verdad que fue una aventura.

-No hay de qué, hazme saber la próxima que quieras una igual.

Ella suspiró – No lo creo… Mi madre no me dejará salir. Cree que es muy peligroso.

-¿Vives encerrada?

-No es tan así. Ella es muy protectora.

-Rapunzel, si ella te quisiera no te mantendría cautiva de esa forma.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedo ir…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, le rompería el corazón… No sería lo correcto.

-Mira, - tomó su hombro – a veces hay que dejar de hacer lo correcto para vivir un poco.

Rapunzel lo miró esperanzada… ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Abandonar a su madre?

-Tal vez tengas razón, Jack. Debería irme al menos por un tiempo.

-Así se habla. – Sonrió – Debería volver ya, suerte con tu elección.

-Adiós Jack. Buena suerte.

El trineo se elevó, surcando los cielos hacia el Norte y Jack voló en dirección opuesta, hacia Arendelle. Una vez que habían desaparecido de su vista, Rapunzel tomó una bolsa, la llenó de comida y ropa, tomó un abrigo y una hoja en la que le escribió a su madre que volvería en algún momento, que debía irse en busca de una aventura y seguir sus sueños. Que la quería y esperaba que entendiese que no podía pasar el resto de su vida allí.

Dejó la carta en una mesa y así se marchó. Una nueva aventura le esperaba, su vida comenzaba.

Momentáneamente, Hans atravesaba densos bosques a hábil galope. Encontró la vieja choza escondida donde decían que vivía una anciana bruja quién le diría cómo vencer a sus nuevos enemigos. Sabía que si iba a Arendelle después de la fiesta, lo alcanzarían antes de tiempo. No, tenía un plan más perspicaz. Él sólo no podría contra Jack, Elsa, Anna y prácticamente todo su Reino, necesitaba un compañero, pero no cualquiera.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

La choza era oscura, atestada de madera, un caldero oscuro se encontraba en el centro.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – una centenaria voz resonó por las paredes.

-Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur. Quiero hablar con la bruja.

Luego una risa desequilibrada. La anciana de cabello blanco y cubierta de verrugas apareció a su lado, lo que hizo que el joven se sobresaltara.

-Necesito que me digas qué debo hacer para-

-Ha, ha, ha. ¿Primero dime cuánto me pagaras? No se puede dar sin recibir nada a cambio...– lo interrumpió con un canturreo.

El ex-príncipe resopló y le lanzó una gran bolsa de dinero. La vieja rió abrazando el saco y colocándolo a un costado.

-Ahora sí estamos hablando. ¿Se te ofrece también una estatuilla? Son de madera hechas a mano – señaló un oso tallado -, este te lo puedo dejar a mitad de precio.

Hans seguía perplejo por la chiflada presencia de la vieja y tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien.

-Ya sé a quién buscas, Príncipe exiliado. Pero no te aseguro que él te quiera ayudar.

-He oído que es el ser más peligroso de todos, necesito su ayuda sólo dime dónde se encuentra.

-De acuerdo… - la anciana entró en trance, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y comenzó a pronunciar: - La Oscuridad es lo que deseas, pero en la luz no la hallaras. Si al Señor Oscuro es a quien buscas, bajo tierra lo encontraras. Pero escucha, molestado no quiere ser, si eres un entrometido tu pesadilla se va a volver.

Hans escuchó cada palabra con atención hasta que la bruja volvió de su trance.

-Eso es todo, ahora vete, vete que debo limpiar.

-Espera, eso no me ha dicho nada, ¿bajo la tierra? ¿Pero por dónde? –la frenó con un tono severo.

-Ugh, eres pesado, niño. – golpeó los dedos y un libro salió volando de un estante del fondo aterrizando en la cabeza de Hans. – Este libro podrá llevarte hasta él. Serán 100 monedas más.

Hans se las otorgó en mano de mala gana y se fue sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Con el ceño aún fruncido tomo su caballo y se marchó.

-Recomiéndame con tus amigos. – gritó la vieja pero Hans no la podía oír.

Él abrió el libro, la portada rezaba "Seres Oscuros" en letras negras y polvorientas. En la sección de The Boogeyman (el Coco) se hallaba una cama antigua maltrecha y bajo ella, la cueva del auténtico Pitch Black. Hans sabía que tenía un plan que él no podría resistirse.

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

 ** _Fin de la parte I_**


	19. La Oscuridad se aproxima

_**Parte II.**_

 **Capítulo 19. "La Oscuridad se aproxima"**

La vida en Arendelle había vuelto a la normalidad, Elsa volvió a su antiguo hogar y finalmente Anna se casó con su comprometido Kristoff. La fiesta había sido inmensa, todo el Reino estaba invitado. Luego de que los novios dieran el sí, viajaron en su Luna de miel a una conocida isla tropical para disfrutar de su nueva vida juntos, y Elsa había vuelto a tomar su puesto de gobernante.

En cuanto a Jack, no se había alejado de su amada, se moría de ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella. Un día la "raptó" de sus deberes reales para pasear por Arendelle y los bosques vecinos. Ella, por supuesto, no se negó, el papeleo podría esperar un tiempo.

Mientras caminaban por las atestadas calles del pueblo, la pareja no podía evitar llamar la atención de todos. Las mujeres sonreían al verlos pasar, y los hombres le guiñaban el ojo con sus pulgares arriba al "nuevo galán".

-¿Por qué todos pueden mirarme? – susurró bajo para que Elsa lo escuchara.

-Todos creen en espíritu del invierno. Eres una celebridad ahora, Jack. – rió tímidamente ella a la vez que saludaba a una pequeña niña que batía sus brazos en su dirección?

-¿Porque salgo con una Reina, no es verdad?

-Aja.

-Pues es un poco intimidante, pero no me importa mientras estoy contigo. - sin saberlo se habían vuelto la pareja más famosa de todas.

-¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?

-Tendremos una cita, Elsa.

-¿De verdad? - se sonrió feliz por la noticia - ¿A dónde?

-Ya verás.

Sin previo aviso imito el gesto que ya se había vuelto habitual de alzar a Elsa en brazos y salió volando, cruzando el estrecho canal del mar hacia el alejado bosque. Allí nadie los molestaría.

-¡Jack! Aterraste a todas esas personas con tu vuelo. - le reprocho la chica.

-Yo no diría "aterrar". Más bien, no se la vieron venir.

-Debiste ver sus caras, quedaron boquiabiertos.

-No es que me preocupara qué dicen de mi anormalidad.

-Lo sé, y no digas eso. Es una especialidad de la que debes sentirte orgulloso. - Elsa relajó su rostro y depositó un delicado beso en su mejilla- Ya puedes bajarme, Jack.

Él había quedado atontado como cada vez que ella lo besaba y olvidó por completo que aún sostenía a Elsa en sus brazos.

-Oh, cierto.

-¿Planeaste nuestra cita en medio del bosque? - ella estaba maravillada, de hecho nunca había tenido una cita pero no se esperaba que fuese tan a la intemperie.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, me gusta lo rústico. -tomó su mano y se encaminó en dirección al Este - Vamos, es por aquí.

Caminaron hasta un bello prado con vista a una catarata de aguas cristalinas. No solo el paisaje era lindo sino la elaborada decoración que había preparado Jack. El pasto verde estaba cubierto de escarcha en forma circular imitando una alfombra de cristal. Sobre esta habían dos sillas que se veían cómodas y una mesa de hielo talladas. También habían velas encendidas que rodeaban y alumbraban la bella escena.

-Oh, Dios mío. Jack, esto es precioso.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecto.

Se sentaron enfrentados. Elsa se había quedado sin habla, hasta sentía que podía llorar de la emoción pero eso arruinaría el momento. En cambio habló diciendo:

-¿Qué comeremos?

-Pues... En mis años de experiencia nunca he aprendido a cocinar, pero preparé unos ricos sandwiches. Sé que no son dignos de la realeza pero-

-Está bien, Jack. Lo que sea estará bien por mí. Estoy muerta de hambre.

El muchacho sacó de debajo de la mesa una canasta, sirvió la comida y la devoraron en poco tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa, Elsa.

-Calla. - se sonrojó entre risas.

-No miento. ¿Te cuento algo? No creí que pudiese congelar ese frío corazón que tenías. - dijo con cariño a la vez.

-Eres el único hombre que llegó hasta mi corazón. Sin dudas, eres afortunado. - bromeó la Reina.

-Sí lo soy. Pero tú igual. No fue fácil, pero logré que se descongelara y se abriera a mí. Igual, no iba a rendirme, eres una persona por la que vale la pena derretirse.

Elsa conocía la verdad en sus palabras, y sabía que Jack era su hombre perfecto. No se imaginaba amando a otro o pasando su vida sin él. Por lo que decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Jack?

-¿Hmm?

-Me preguntaba... Si tú... ¿Querrías vivir en el palacio... Conmigo?

Jack no dudó un segundo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Ajá.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! -se levantó de su asiento cual rayo y abrazó a su amada, sostuvo el rostro de Elsa con su mano, adoraba poder mirarla directo a sus bellos ojos.

-Creí que jamás me lo pedirías. - continuó él. y la besó suavemente. Ambos rieron y festejaron la nueva noticia.

-No seas tonto, tenerte cerca es lo que más quiero. Además no dejaría que durmieras en los establos.

-Oye, los establos no están tan mal. Solía dormir en ellos hace 80 años más o menos, y eran un lujo que no siempre me daba. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier establo es un cuchitril a comparación que vivir contigo.

Luego de que calló el alba, se recostaron en el suelo a admirar las primeras estrellas en el cielo, y cuando ya se había hecho muy tarde regresaron al palacio. Jack ocupaba la habitación continua a la de la Reina (no en la misma claro, era muy pronto para eso). Se dieron las buenas noches con un beso de despedida y se fueron a dormir con sonrisas aún plasmadas en el rostro.

La noche reinaba en el bosque muerto en el que Hans se encontraba. Las instrucciones del libro lo había llevado a esas lejanas tierras inhóspitas. Escondida entre las sombras estaba la maltrecha cama, la puerta de la guarida de Pitch. La corrió y entró en el túnel bajo esta. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró el corazón de la guarida. Era sombría como su dueño, parecía un acantilado sin fin aunque rodeado de escaleras de piedra.

-¿Hola?

De pronto como salieron las palabras de su boca, el ambiente se tensó, hacía más frío y casi no había luz. De las penumbras, apareció el mismísimo Cuco.

-¡Lárgate intruso!

-¡Pitch Black! - Hans casi se hace en los pantalones. - Escúchame, tengo un trato para ti.

-¿Por qué debería escuchar a un simple mortal? ¡He dicho que te largaras! - sus sobrenaturales ojos amarillos hirvieron de enojo.

-No soy un simple mortal. Soy Hans, Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Espera... ¿tú eres Hans? ¿El que desterraron? - le interrumpió.

-Ajá, el mismo. - se sintió casi alagado por su conocida reputación.

Entonces Pitch Black comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. A Hans le disgutó por completo su descabellada risa.

-¡Tú eres el idiota que canta con las princesas! - continuó riendo - ¿Cómo iba la canción? ¿La ventana hacia el amor? - y continuo riendo.

-¡Estaba en cubierto! - dio un berrinche impacientado.

Cuando por fin Pich se calmó, prosiguió.

-Tú no puedes ser llamado villano. Eres un chiste.

-No vine a que te burlaras de mí.

-Entonces vete porque sea lo que sea no me interesa.

-De acuerdo. - se encaminó al túnel por el que llegó lentamente - Me iré sin decirte cómo derrotar a Jack Frost...

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo rápidamente -¿Jack Frost dices?

-Ah... ¿Te interesa? - sonrió, su plan funcionaba.

-¿Tú que sabes de él?

-Dime, ¿estás dispuesto a unir fuerzas conmigo para matar a Frost?

-¿Y cómo lo haría? Es muy poderoso, ya me venció algunas veces. Ya lo he dejado de intentar.

-Fácil, hay que matar a su novia.

-¿Esa plaga congelada tiene novia?

-Sí, nada más y nada menos que Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves. Es igual de poderosa que él y es a ella a quién quiero desaparecer de mi camino d euna vez por todas. ¿No lo ves? Los dos nos beneficiamos.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Lo obvio, Pitch... - Hans le detalló su plan al ser oscuro. -... ¿Qué harás? ¿Me ayudarás?

-Mmm... ¿Y si yo hago lo que dices, cómo sabes que no fallaremos?

-Porque los idiotas están locos de amor. Lo cual es una ventaja para destruirlos. No hay forma de fallar. ¿Tenemos un trato o no? Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Trato.

Se sacudieron las manos, la primera fase del plan estaba por comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo 19**


	20. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 20. "Recuerdos".**

La cálida mañana de primavera se alzaba sobre Arendelle. El palacio real comenzaba su día diario. A las 7:45 de la mañana, Elsa estaba despierta y lista para el desayuno. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los estrictos horarios reales. Fue hacía el cuarto de Jack al final del pasillo y golpeó la puerta.

El ruido lo despertó de golpe.

-¿Jack? – habló en voz baja la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – balbuceó adormecido.

-Buenos días, Jack. Es hora de desayunar. – dijo amable.

-¿Qué hora es? – hilos de baba aún corrían por su mejilla y su cabeza parecía pegada a la almohada. Sus ojos todavía no abrían.

-7:45 de la mañana. Es hora de levantarse, arriba.

-¿Cómo puedes despertarme a esta hora? ¡Los Guardianes debemos dormir!

-¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche de nuevo?

Un ronquido fue su respuesta. Elsa volvió a golpear.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo. Levántate, dormilón, no puedes estar allí todo el tiempo.

-Mírame.

-No seas niño… De acuerdo, no vengas, el desayuno será solo para mí.

La palabra desayuno lo revivió casi en un instante. De mala gana, Jack desplomó sus pies sobre el piso y salió de la habitación bostezando.

-Madrugar debería ser un delito. Ya veo por qué te escapaste tantas veces.

Elsa se rio ante su comentario agrio, era sabido que él reaccionaría así.

El comedor era amplio, lustrosos muebles de madera en el centro y un enorme candelabro colgaba en el techo. Había elegantes vasijas sobre la mesa, la cual estaba masivamente llena de comida deliciosa. Jack fue el primero en servirse de todo.

-Mm… - habló con la boca llena. – podría acostumbrarme a la vida aquí. Esto es lo más rico que probé en la vida.

-Podemos conseguir más si quieres. A Anna le fascinan de esos.

-Estoy bien, gracias Els.

Elsa terminó su té de la mañana y fue a hacer sus deberes reales como todos los días. A Jack no le molestaba, sólo tardaría unos 30 minutos y luego podrían pasar tiempo juntos. Con su tiempo libre, él fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Al castillo se lo conocía de memoria y a veces resultaba aburrido, así que prefería conocer más lugares.

Arendelle era un lugar agradable, sobre todo para Jack. Allí no era más invisible – por extraño que parezca todos creían en él -, y podía saludar a las personas y jugar con ellos. Los días nevados en plena primavera eran sus favoritos. La gente siempre lo miraba, sin extrañeza, pero por su extravagante y encantadora manera de ser (sin olvidar lo travieso), incluso las mujeres reían nerviosamente a sus espaldas y sonreían al pasar. Ese día armó una pelea de nieve entre unos adolescentes, incluso adultos y todos se veían divertidos. Obviamente, Jack era el vencedor.

Las horas pasaban, y Elsa no volvía del castillo. Seguro tenía mucho trabajo, eso de reinar parecía ser un trabajo difícil. La tarde cayó y Jack seguía sin ocupación alguna, vagando por las calles de piedra, pero algo llamó su atención desde el ventanal de un negocio. Un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un excepcional diamante radiante en él con la forma similar a un – adivinen qué – copo de nieve. Al momento en que lo vio, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Elsa usándolo. Tenía que usarlo. Entró en aquella "Joyería de Pine" y no dudó en comprarlo.

El día se oscurecía, el Guardián pensó que sería mejor ir al castillo. Al llegar se enteró que Elsa seguía trabajando en su oficina y no había salido en todo el día. Al parecer era una disputa política, nada que Jack entendiese, por lo que cenó solo y esperó a que ella apareciese sentada en la puerta de su habitación. Por fin, Elsa apreció en el pasillo.

-Jack, te he estado buscando. Lamento no haber podido ir a verte, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, algunos días más que otros.

-Entiendo. Te estaba esperando.

-¿Para qué? – ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿No me invitarás a entrar?

La expresión de serenidad de Elsa cambió por una de duda. Lo pensó por un tiempo, sin embargo acabó por acceder sin más remedio.i

I

-Claro, pasa.

Jack admiró el interior de su habitación. Era un cuarto en decorado tonalidades violetas, lo recordaba, aunque el único juguete que había esta vez era una muñeca de peluche pelirroja con vestido verde.

-Wow… Es lindo, un poco frío, pero me encanta.

-Bueno… ¿Qué querías ver aquí? – preguntó Elsa nerviosa mientras movía de lugar su florero favorito.

-Solo investigar. – comentó remotamente. Observó las pinturas de Elsa y su familia, de mares abiertos y prados verdes. – Casi no recuerdo este lugar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me visitaste la última vez.

-¿Recuerdas? – Jack voló hacía la enorme ventana con descanso de la pared - ¿Recuerdas cuando te visitaba y habíamos dibujos en esta ventana? También recuerdo que solías verme armar figuras de nieve desde aquí, y cuando les arrojaba bolas de nieve a las personas que pasaban.

Elsa rio, también recordaba.

-Los días que venías eran los mejor de mi infancia. Todo es tan divertido contigo.

-Lo sé. – bromeó él.

-Eras el único con el que no me sentía del todo extraña usando mis poderes, además de Anna.

El tomó la cintura de Elsa con su bastón y la atrajo a él de desprovisto.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió entre risas.

-Esto.

La besó tan apasionadamente que Elsa perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Las respiraciones se aceleraban y los besos eran cada vez más profundos.

-A mí también me gustaba visitarte, no me sentía tan solo. Ahora tampoco me siento así. – fue él quien selló sus besos con estas palabras. Sintió que era el instante pero Jack no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo preguntar. ¿Y si ella se negaba? – ¿Elsa?

-¿Sí?

Él tomó sus finas manos que estaban sobre su viejo hoddie.

-¿A ti te guste que yo esté aquí? ¿Me refiero a todo el tiempo?

-Claro que sí, sino no te lo hubiera preguntado. No iba a dejar que te quedaras sin techo.

-Sí, pero no me refería a eso… Ugh – Jamás pensó que estaría por hacer esto y no tenía idea alguna de qué decir. Se acomodó en la cama para estar enfrentado a ella, lo más cerca posible. – Me refiero a… ¿Qué piensas de para más tiempo conmigo?

Elsa no entendía. Sonreía de todos modos.

-Me refiero a una vida. ¿Te gustaría pasar una vida conmigo?

Ahora sí que entendía. Pero su voz había enmudecido.

-J-jack, no sé qué decir… Es decir, estoy emocionada por lo que dices. Y sí, no hay nada que quisiese más que estar contigo toda mi vida…

Sonriente, Jack metió su mano en su bolsillo, este era el momento.

-Pero…

El pulso de Jack se detuvo. Elsa suspiró.

-No sé… Existe un problema, tarde o temprano lo tendremos que enfrentar. Tú eres inmortal, y yo no. Sabes lo que significa. No me gustaría que sufras por mi muerte, y mucho menos que vivas años de tu vida triste por la pérdida. Estoy confundida, esa es la verdad. Te amo más que a nadie, pero no estoy segura que sea lo correcto. No tienes idea de cuánto me duele. Quisiera que hubiese una forma de que podamos… Pero no existe solución… -lágrimas frotaron de sus ojos desconsoladamente, él la abrazó como contención.

Ella tenía razón… Jack, abatido, bajó la cabeza y se frotó las sienes. Cada palabra que dijo era verdad, él no lo había pensado. Con Elsa, todo en su vida se había hecho tan natural que había olvidado su realidad.

-Tal vez si la haya… - susurró.

-¿Cuál es entonces?

-No lo sé… Podríamos averiguarla.

-Jamás la encontraríamos, no existe tal cosa como quitar la inmortalidad, Jack.

-No digas eso… Ya deja de llorar. Odio verte así. – acunó el rostro de Elsa en sus manos y sostuvo fijamente su mirada. – Encontraremos una manera.

-Quédate…

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

-Quédate esta noche… No podría dormir con tal angustia, te necesito a mi lado, por favor. – dijo entre sollozos y una débil voz la Reina.

-Claro, para eso soy tu Guardián.

Elsa se recostó en la cama, Jack la arropó con sus sabanas e ingresó en la cama. Con la vista al techo y su brazo rodeado en ella, recordó cuando durmieron juntos aquella noche gélida en su palacio de hielo. Podría sentir sobre su cuerpo como Elsa se relajaba y comenzaba a dormirse.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?

-No, gracias Jack. No tienes que hacerlo.

-De veras, mira que soy un excelente narrador.

-No es necesario.

-La historia va así. Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana...

-Jack... En verdad no quiero que me cuentes una historia, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes. ¿Estas cómoda?

-Sí, ¿tú?

-Claro. Estoy acostumbrado.

-¿A sí? - dijo Elsa alzando una ceja.

-Ajá. No eres la primera chica con la que he compartido una cama.

-¿Con cuantas has dormido entonces?

-No lo mal interpretes. Solo dos. Tú y mi pequeña hermana... La recuerdo como si estuviese viva. - sus palabras hicieron que Elsa suspirara de alivio en su interior. A la vez, se estremeció de tristeza.

-Lo siento, Jack.

-Descuida. No la vi nunca más... Todavía la extraño.

-Debiste haber sido un buen hermano.

-Sí... - su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos. Hablaba con voz suave. - Recuerdo que las noches de tormenta ella se acostaba conmigo para estar a salvo. Siempre la protegí. También cuando tenía pesadillas, me despertaba y pedía con su inocente voz que le contara historias para dormir. A veces, yo revisaba bajo su cama "en busca del Coco" para que se quedara tranquila y que nada la lastimaría.

-Estoy segura que tuvo una buena vida...

-Desearía saberlo... En fin. Lo único que me quedan son sus recuerdos. -Elsa bostezó accidentalmente - Oh, no quise aburrirte.

-Lo siento, no me aburriste. Es que estoy cansada.

-Descansa, querida.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Jack.

-¿Sabes?

Quisiera que pudiese ser así para siempre… Si tan solo no fuese imposible.

Creyendo que Elsa ya se había dormido, quiso enterrar su mano en su bolsillo para admirar el anillo que había comprado tan erróneamente. Pero en el momento se sintió tan correcto como que su nombre era Jack Frost. Pero prefiró no hacerlo. No era necesario revivir una esperanza que jamás se haría realidad.

Elsa, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, alzó la vista hacia él. Notó que algo en su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Oh, esto? – Señaló su collar de hielo – Este es el regalo que me habías hecho.

-Lo recuerdo. No creí que lo tendrías. – sonrió ampliamente.

-Jamás lo dejaré ir.

-Lamento haber arrojado tu regalo…

-No te preocupes, podremos reponerlo.

-Al menos tendrás una parte de mí cuando ya no esté.

-No digas eso, no te dejaré ir.

-No puedes impedir que muera, Jack.

-Claro que sí. Confía en mí.

-Lo hago, pero no quiero que te ilusiones…

-Elsa, ni la muerte será suficiente para separarme de ti.

A su vez, Hans acababa de llegar a la Pitch-cueva.

-Ya casi está lista. –le avisó Pitch, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hans.

-La posición, idiota. Para el plan.

-Oh, sí. ¿Qué le falta?

-Esto no funcionará sin algo de Jack.

-¿Cómo qué? – Hans dio una ojeada la caldera burbujeante con repulsión. ¿Qué no había allí?

-Un cabello, ropa, lágrimas, lo que sea de esa persona. ¿Tienes algo?

-No, ¿cómo crees que tendría algo de Jack? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que lo pida? No puedo volver a Arendelle ahora, sería demasiado riesgoso.

-Realmente eres un idiota bueno para nada, ya veo por qué te llaman el peor villano.

-¿¡Quién dice eso!? – su voz se agudizó del desconcierto.

-Todos los villanos de verdad. El único que hace todo el trabajo aquí soy yo.

-Lamento no saber de magia oscura pero recuerda que el plan es mío. Tú eres solo mi agregado.

-No, tú eres mi agregado. Sin mí tu patético plan no serviría.

-No le dirás patético cuando veas que funcionará.

-La verdad no sé para qué te ayudo. Podría haberlo hecho solo.

-¿Vas a quejarte toda la noche como una Reina del Drama o vas a hacer tu trabajo?

Pitch balbuceó algo inaudible y desapareció entre las sombras. Conocía a donde debía viajar. Llegó hasta debajo de la cama de la Reina de Arendelle, se escabulló, silencioso como una sombra, sobre Jack.

Pero Jack despertó de sus sueños con esa escalofriante sensación que no había sentido en años. La presencia de algo oscuro… ¿Pitch? Miró para todos lados pero no había más que penumbra en la pieza. Debió haber sido una pesadilla, pensó.

Pero desde las tinieblas un ser sonreía, tenía lo que quería. Y el show estaba por comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

 **Para ver la imagen de Jack en la tienda Pinestore, click aquí.**


	21. Yo te cuidaré

**Capítulo 21. "Yo te cuidaré"**

Jack despertó vagamente para descubrir que el resto de la cama real estaba vacía. Seguro Elsa había vuelto a sus deberes. Jack suspiró, resignado. Aún no se decidía si la noche anterior había sido la peor o la mejor. Prefirió no pensar en ello.

Al salir de la habitación, una sirvienta andaba de paso. Jack Frost casi se muere de risa por su expresión de suma sorpresa al ver al Guardián que salía -con una pinta terrible y desaliñado- de la habitación de la Reina. Hasta se le había escapado un "Madre mía". Era sabido en todo el palacio que eso algún día iba a suceder... Pero tampoco Jack tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de un malentendido.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor Frost?

-¿Sabes dónde está Elsa?

-La Reina Elsa está haciendo un papeleo en su oficina.

-Genial, gracias Bertha. -el muchacho salió volando como una correntada de viento hacia donde Elsa se encontraba.

-Es Gretha. ¡ Y espere, la Reina está ocupada, no puede ir..! -pero Jack ya había desaparecido por los pasillos. - ... allí.

Él entró por las puertas de la oficina sin siquiera pedir permiso, como siempre.

-Buenos días, mi Reina.

Elsa volteó a verlo, tenía una pinta terrible. La sirvienta a su lado le ofreció otro vaso de agua y le quitó el paño frío de su frente. Luego pidió permiso y se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Oh, hola Jack. - su voz era cansada, lo mismo demostraba su cara.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? -se acercó a ella en un santiamén acariciando su pelo, preocupación a flor de piel.

-Todo el mundo me pregunta eso hoy, ¡y sí, estoy bien!

-Díselo a tu cara, Elsa. ¡Mírate! Parece que en cualquier momento te desmayarás.

-Pues me siento bien. ACHOO. Sodo un poco cansada. Tengo mucho trabajo, eso es todo. -señaló la interminable pila de papeles en su escritorio.

-Yo creo que estás enferma o algo así. - tomó su mano y luego tocó su frente. - ¡Estás que ardes!

-¡Jack!

-En ambos sentidos, pero me refiero a que tu cuerpo esta ardiendo literalmente. Debemos disminuir tu temperatura.

-No es cierto, ACHOO, no exagedes. - se apoyó sobre la madera para levantarse pero Elsa estaba tan débil que casi fue a parar al suelo de no ser por Jack.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto, pediremos que preparen sopa y luego reposarás. No puedes trabajar hoy.

-Jack, soy una Reina, no puedo faltar a mis ACHOO debedes. -balbuceó a medida que sus ojos se cerraban e intentaba reabrirlos.

-Conseguiremos un suplente.

-No existe tal cosa. Anna vuelve mañana, no hay quién ocupe mi cargo.

-Entonces Arendelle se quedará sin monarca hoy porque estarás en cama. Y yo te cuidaré.

-No... - la chica intentó quejarse pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

-Shhh, para eso estoy aquí.

-Hay médicos reales para eso.

-¿Prefieres médicos especialistas en lugar de mí?

-Tienes razón...

Jack sonrió a más no poder.

Acarreó a Elsa hasta su habitación y le llevó sopa. La arropó en su suave cama, él se sentó a sus pies y sopló la sopa para servírsela.

-Mhmm, está deliciosa, gracias.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-ACHOO. Tengo frío.

-¿Frío?

-Ajá.

-¿Es un chiste verdad?

-¿Qué es un chiste?

-Qué ironía, la Reina de las Nieves atrapó un resfriado y fiebre. -rió Jack.

-Calla. Soy una persona y puedo ACHOO enfedmadme.

-Ya te recuperarás, vas a ver. Te traeré una manta.

Jack volvió con ella y envolvió a su amada.

-Planeaba llevarte hoy a dar un paseo, pero mañana podrá ser.

-De acuerdo, ACHOO. Edtoy emodionada.

-¿Estás segura que no te han envenenado o algo así? -bromeó.

-No digas estupideces, Jack.

-Sólo trato de animarte. - y lo había logrado. Se sentó más cerca suyo para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo con la mano sobre sus fríos labios.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jack, te puedo contagiar.

-No seas ridícula, soy un Espíritu inmortal. No he tenido un resfriado en siglos.

-No te creo.

-Bueno, tal vez hace unos treinta años. Pero no puedes dejarme en abstinencia de ti.

-Vamos, Jack. Es solo por un día, no quiero que te enfermes - acarició suavemente su mejilla - Mañana te besaré apenas salga el Sol. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-Erm... Sí. Pregúntales a los ACHOO médicos dobre una plandta cudativa de das montañdas.

-¿Qué?

-Que les preguntes a los médicos reales sobre una planta curativa que nace en las montañas. Mi padre solía dárnosla cuando nos enfermábamos y nos curábamos al instante. Pregunta si aún la tienen.

-De acuerdo, ya regreso. Te amo, Els.

-ACHOO, do iguad.

-Pdocura descansad. - gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

-Oye, no te burles. ACHOO.

Jack hizo lo que la joven le pidió, pero los doctores ya no tenían más de esas plantas. En su lugar dijeron que eran muy exóticas y difíciles de conseguir. Acto seguido, se dirigió al boticario del pueblo, pero tampoco las tenían. No iba a volver al palacio con las manos vacías, debía encontrarlas para Elsa.

No tuvo otra opción que ir a buscar las plantas por su cuenta en las montañas.

Mientras tanto, Elsa había cedido al sueño a penas Jack había atravesado el umbral. Sin embargo, alguien en la puerta le despertó.

-Toc, toc.

-¿Huh?

-¿Todavía durmiendo? - Jack entró a su dormitorio.

-¡Jack, volviste! ¿Trajiste las plantas?

-¿Las qué?

-Las que te pedí para el resfriado.

-Oh, eso... -Jack parecía no recordarlo. - Las perdí en el camino.

-Oh... Descuida, las conseguirán. - por primera vez Elsa se sintió decepcionada. Él siempre había sido tan considerado. Supuso que no siempre podía ser así. Sin embargo, notó un color extraño en sus ojos y una sensación peculiar por su presencia. - ¿Jack? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Huh? Lo siento no te estaba escuchando. Wow, ahora que te miro estas hecha un desastre. Mira tu piel, te vez como una cadáver.

Elsa rió falsamente ante su extraña broma. ¿Era una broma, verdad?

-¿Seguro te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntar Elsa, indecisa.

-Jamás he estado mejor.

-De acuerdo... ¿Podrías traerme el plato de sopa caliente de la mesa?

-¿A caso no puedes hacerlo tú? - su tono era rudo.

-... De acuerdo. - Elsa intentó levantarse de su cama, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Viendo lo inútil de su esfuerzo, Jack le alcanzó el plato.

-Toma la maldita sopa.

-Gracias, ACHOO. - Elsa comenzaba a odiar esa nueva actitud suya.

-¡Procura no estornudar sobre mí! Lave este hoddie ayer, no quiero que lo llenes de gérmenes.

-Jack, no comprendo...

-Oh, Elsa. ¡Tú no comprendes nada! ¿No soy más que tu esclavo, verdad?

-¡De acuerdo me cansé! ¿Qué rayos te sucede Jack? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? - la Reina estalló.

-¡No lo sé!, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estoy harto de esto! - hizo un ademán con su brazo y golpeó el plato de sopa caliente. Esta callo sobre las manos de Elsa, quemándolas. La Reina aulló de dolor. -Mira lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Me has lastimado!

-¡Tú lo hiciste sola! - ambos estaban gritando. La muchacha estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

-¡Lárgate, Jack! ¡Ahora!

La sombra de Jack desapareció del cuarto. Elsa lloró desconsoladamente ante esta escena inoportuna. Más bien era una pesadilla. Tal vez estaba soñando y la fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero el ardor de sus manos se sentía real. Cubrió sus manos con fría escarcha y se recostó de nuevo. Solo quería despertar de esta tormentosa fantasía.

El cielo de Arendelle ya era oscuro, Jack regresó exhausto de su largo viaje. Tenía las famosas plantas que tanto le costó conseguir en sus manos. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Elsa seguía durmiendo como un ángel, no quiso despertarla. Al fin y al cabo el día siguiente se sentirá mejor. Depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó sonriente hacia su respectiva habitación conjunta.

Daría todos los años de su larga vida a cambio de una vida con Elsa.

 **Fin del capítulo 21**


	22. La última cita

**Capítulo 22. "La última cita".**

Jack abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama rápidamente para tomar las hierbas y dárselas a Elsa. Todavía era temprano, y era probable que ella siguiera en su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás despierta?

Luego de un momento, al no oír respuesta abrió lentamente el cerrojo. Pero el dormitorio estaba vacío. Posiblemente ya se había despertado. El joven voló con cierto aire de alegría hacia el comedor, le agradaba la idea de que tal vez Elsa se haya recuperado; podría tener esa cita que había querido.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí, no fue recibido como lo esperaba.

-Buenos días, Elsa. - le sonrió, pero ella no lo había visto. Su mirada estaba fija en su taza de té. Tampoco respondió.

Jack volvió a intentar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-...

-Traje tus plantas. - las depositó en la mesa.

-...

-¿Sucede algo?- a medida que hablaba, daba unos pasos hacia ella

Elsa tomó un sorbo.

-De acuerdo, esto ya es extraño. ¿Por qué me ignoras?

La Reina seguía sin responder. Plan B.

-¿Recuerdas que me debías algo a penas saliera el Sol? - dijo él con voz seductora. Se arrimó a la altura de sus labios para besarla pero fue interrumpido por un plato que Elsa tomó para cubrirse.

-¿Sigues enferma? Espera... - observó las manos de la muchacha - ¡Elsa, tus manos! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¡Déjame! - se alejó de él.

-¿Elsa... Qué rayos sucede? Ya para de hacerme la ley del hielo, no es necesario.

-...

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-...

-¡Elsa, háblame! ¡No comprendo!

-¡TÚ NUNCA COMPRENDES!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas el idiota, sabes lo que has hecho!

-No lo sé.

-No estoy para tus comportamientos de niño. - se levantó bruscamente y abandonó la sala. Jack, al salir de su shock, corrió a alcanzarla. Tomó su mano para frenarla, y ella la quitó.

-Háblame Elsa. Juro que no comprendo.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Jack. Anoche entraste a mi cuarto, me insultaste, fuiste rudo ¡e incluso quemaste mis manos! Fuiste injusto, no te he hecho nada, tampoco sabía que te sucedía. - aulló al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué? Elsa, yo jamás-

-No quiero oírte, Jack. Ya estoy cansada. - Elsa se perdió por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Frost estaba ciertamente confundido. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Él claramente había estado casi todo el día en las montañas y solo visitó a Elsa antes de marcharse y al volver cuando ella estaba dormida.

A pesar de eso, la joven estaba demasiado sensible para hablar de sus "delirios" en ese instante. El Guardián optó por mantener distancia de ella para evitar más conflictos, y se le encendió el foco: la cita. Claro, la solución era explicarle que no había hecho nada de ello luego de sorprenderla con una encantadora cita. Quizás ella lo entendería.

En ese momento, alguien corría hacia él. Era Anna con Kristoff detrás de ella cargando las maletas de su Luna de Miel. Oh, y Sven.

-¡Jack, hola!

-Hey, Anna, Kristoff, bienvenidos de vuelta.

-Kristoff, querido. - Anna se dirigió a su marido -¿Puedes llevar el equipaje a la habitación?

-Seguro, cariño.

-Jack, ¿has visto a mi hermana?

-Huh, esta en su cuarto.

-De acuerdo, ¡gracias! - corrió detrás de él. - ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y ambos partieron en lados opuestos, la princesa a por su hermana y Jack hacia el bosque.

-Toc, toc.

-Vete, Jack. - respondió Elsa tristemente desde su cama. No se molestó ni en levantar la mirada de sus manos.

-Elsa, no soy Jack. - la joven pelirroja entró en el dormitorio.

-¡Anna! - el rostro de la Reina se iluminó- ¡Has vuelto! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Estuvo genial. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Y con Jack? -preguntó con ansiedad.

-... No estoy de humor para hablar de ello. - su emoción cayó al suelo una vez más.

-¿Elsa, que sucedió? - Anna estaba preocupada. Tal vez no debió preguntar.

La Reina no estaba segura, pero al final le mostró sus manos heridas.

-¡Dios mío! - cubrió con sus manos su boca. Elsa terminó por explicarle los sucesos de la noche anterior y cómo esa mañana Jack actuaba como si no hubiese pasado.

-¡Eso es terrible! Jamás creí que él te lastimaría así. Pero...¿Estás segura que fue él?

-Anna, ¿cómo no reconocería a Jack? Era él, lo sé... Eso creo... -las hermanas estaban perplejas. Instantáneamente, un papel se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Anna fue a recogerla y la leyeron juntas.

-Es una carta. - dijo la princesa mientras la leía - Más bien, una invitación. Dice que vayas al bosque, al sector donde suelen ir, a medianoche. Y que todo será explicado. Con amor, Jack.

Elsa se quedó en silencio. "¿Está jugando conmigo?"

-¿Irás?

-No... Anna, no comprendo. ¿Acaso ya no me ama? Tal vez está enojado. ¿Pero cuál es la razón? - la chica comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana.

-Yo creo que deberías ir. Averigua qué le sucede.

-No lo sé.

-Elsa. Dale una oportunidad de explicarse. Tal vez estaba ebrio, ¡no lo sé! - Anna trataba de tranquilizarla.

-... Tal vez. - suspiró- Está bien. Lo haré.

Las horas corrieron, Elsa estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si la volvía a lastimar? Todo en lo que podía pensar eran dudas sin respuestas. Por fin llegó la hora. Respiró profundo y se adentró en el oscuro y denso bosque de Arendelle.

A unos metros de la cascada, la chica oyó unas pisadas.

-¿Jack?

-¿Quién más? -él apareció, otra vez con su aire arrogante.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios te sucede?

El Guardián suspiró. - Elsa... No tengo idea de cómo decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Hace dos noches, cuando me dijiste que no podremos estar juntos para siempre... Yo...

-¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso enloqueciste anoche?

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar? - vociferó. - No cierras tu boca ni un segundo.

-¡Ya para de hacer eso! ¡Como si fuese peor luego haces como que nada ha sucedido! - sus ojos picaban, no duró mucho hasta que comenzó a llorar.

-Deja de llorar. - la voz de Jack era fría y dura.

-¡No puedo!

-Inténtalo, no lo soporto.

-Para...

-De acuerdo, acabemos con esto. Elsa...

Ella secó sus lágrimas y lo miró fijamente.

-Ya no te amo.

El mundo se volvió oscuro, su corazón se partía y caía al suelo en mil pedazos, sintió Elsa. El peso de esas palabras la sofocaban. Ya no te amo, ya no te amo, ya no te amo. Ese era su peor miedo, que Jack ya no la amara. Y esa era la verdad. Él continuó explicándose.

-Te traje aquí, por última vez. Aquella noche tenías razón. Tú morirás, yo no. ¿Entonces por qué debería malgastar años de mi vida amando a una mujer que envejecerá y morirá? Ahora lo entiendo.

-Jack... - dijo débilmente en forma de súplica. No quería oírlo.

-Tú eres como un ancla que me mantiene en un lugar por obligación. Pero ya me harté de ello. Soy un alma libre, entiéndelo.

-Basta...

-Fue idiota incluso enamorarme de ti en un principio. A veces me pregunto si en verdad lo hice... En fin, ahora lo sabes. Dejaré de ser un Guardián si es necesario, pero ya no quiero seguir atrapado. Suerte con tu corta vida, Elsa. - al terminar sus palabras oscuras se elevó y desapareció por el nocturno cielo.

Las piernas de Elsa se doblaron en dos y calló al frío pasto. Cada palabra era un puñal, y su sangre eran lágrimas. Su llanto era desconsolador. Jack lo había admitido, y todo por lo que habían luchado ya no existía. Se acabó.

 **Fin del capítulo 22**


	23. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 23. "Oscuridad"**

Minutos, tal vez horas pasaron. Elsa no se había movido de su posición; no quiso siquiera saber la pinta que tenía. Ojos rojos y peinado destruido. Respiró despacio. Se sentía mareada y tensa, como si una roca gigante le hubiese aplastado el pecho. Ya estaba harta de esto, no quería sufrir más por culpa de Jack; era hora de ser fuerte.

Se levantó con la ayuda de un árbol cercano. No había reparado en el hecho de que la mayor parte de esa zona estaba congelada. Como si eso importara. Caminó de nuevo al castillo de Arendelle, dejando un rastro de escarcha a sus espaldas. Ya allí, ordenó a todos y cada uno de los guardias que pongan al máximo la seguridad del palacio, debían impedirle que Jack llegara a ella. Si es que pensaba volver. Se encerró en su oficina y no se supo más.

A su misma vez, las velas que alumbraban la penumbra del bosque, en el prado de la cascada, se apagaban.

-Será que Elsa no vendrá. -respingó.

Había pasado más de una hora y no hubo señales de ella. Quizás no pensaba venir. Jack se rindió y voló por los aires hasta su hogar. Le llamó la atención la inusual cantidad de soldados en la puerta, pero no le dio importancia. Entró por la ventana y se encaminó por los corredores en busca de la muchacha. De algún modo u otro debían hablar.

Justo, una sirvienta, Martha pensó que era su nombre, merodeaba por allí. Jack no se esperaba el gritó que pegó la anciana en el momento en que lo vio.

-¡GUARDIAS!

Al instante, Jack se encontraba rodeado de uniformados.

-Eh, amigos. Soy Jack, ¿por qué tanto revuelo?

Ninguno de ellos tenía cara de buenos amigos, apuntaron sus lanzas hacia él. El Guardián dio un salto.

-Whoa, esto no me lo veía venir.

Sin más que hablar, burló al los Guardias y voló cerca del techo. Esquivó aquí y allá lanzas, flechas y espadas. Los pasillos se abrían ante él hasta que unas puertas dobles se abrieron y en el momento se frenó la delirante escena.

-¡Elsa! - dijo Jack sin aliento - ¡Qué rayos-! Entiendo que estés enojada, ¿pero eran los guardias necesarios?

La Reina lo miraba con veneno en sus ojos. Lo mismo con su voz, era severa como quien manda a decapitar a un asesino.

-Lárgate.

Jack rodó los ojos, en verdad le hartaba esta situación.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...

-¡Hablo enserio! LÁR-GA-TE. -dijo con gravedad.

-No sin antes explicar todo. No entiendo qué sucede-

-Estás exiliado de Arendelle. -continuó la muchacha haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. - Cada persona de esta tierra tendrá la obligación de matarte si te ven por esta zona si no te marchas ahora.

-¡No entiendes, Elsa-!

-Vete y jamás vuelvas. O te sacaré por mi cuenta. - cada palabra le encogía el corazón, tanto a ella como a él.

-... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que te explique?

-No hay nada que explicar. - convocó sus poderes amenazantemente, preparados para un disparo letal.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Jack sabía que no había nada que hacer, no importaba cuánto lo intentase. Era lo que ella quería y él no podía hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres. - alzó los brazos en señal de derrota. Los guardias le abrieron paso y se alejó. Elsa, con el ceño fruncido, no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

Finalmente, cuando se esfumó de su vista, se relajó. Pero la pena y el dolor volvieron como un suspiro. Dio la orden a todos que se retiraran y se encerró nuevamente.

Reflexionó y reflexionó. No sabía qué hacer. Anna, luego de ver tanto movimiento por los pasillos, fue a preguntar a su hermana. Forzó el cerrojo de la oficina que estaba congelado y se invitó a entrar. El frío de la habitación captó su atención, por poco no nevaba.

-Elsa, sé que algo anda mal. ¿Qué sucede?

Aquella pequeña forma como un capullo pegado a la pared nevada resultó ser su hermana. Estaba acurrucada, abrazando sus piernas y llorando ferozmente.

-Vete, Anna.

No le hizo caso. Se acercó a su frío cuerpo y la abrazó. Elsa se hubiese resistido de haber tenido la fuerza para moverse.

-Puedes decirme, te hará mejor.

-...

-Anda...

-Él... Rompió mi corazón, Anna. Lo arrancó de mi pecho y lo pisoteó como si fuese basura. - Ella contó palabra por palabra todo lo vivido aquella noche. - Fue un error haber ido.

-No, shh shh. - intentó evitar que lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos - Calla... Estarás bien. Él era un idiota, lo supe desde que lo vi.

-Anna...

-Déjame terminar. Lo que hizo él es imperdonable, pero tú debes seguir con tu vida. Demuestra que eres fuerte.

-No lo soy. -sollozó.

-SÍ LO ERES. Solamente que estas herida. Ya encontrarás la manera de sanar, y yo estaré a tu lado si lo necesitas.

-No...

-¿Huh?

-No te arrastraré con mis problemas. - escupió sus palabras con brusquedad y decisión.

-Pero, Elsa-

-¡Anna, tú tienes una vida, vívela! ¡No quiero hacerte parte de mi sufrimiento! Tienes un esposo bueno y que te cuidará. Yo no arruinaré tu felicidad.

-¿De qué hablas? Hermana, no hagas ninguna locura.

Elsa se levantó, decidida como nunca. Fue hacia su habitación; Anna corría tras ella a paso torpe.

-¿Qué haces? - inquirió Anna histéricamente.

-Lo correcto. - la Reina tomó un abrigo y algunas cosas indispensables y se encaminó pesadamente hacia la puerta principal. La joven pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

-No, para. ¡No puedes huir de tus problemas toda tu vida!

-Muévete, Anna. No estoy huyendo. Los enfrento por mí misma.

-¿Te vas a las montañas porque Jack rompió contigo?

-¡No! Voy a pensar.

-¡Puedes pensar aquí!

-Anna, no entiendes. Quiero estar sola.

-Eso es absurdo, no te dejaré ir. - las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Déjame.

-¡No! Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte en tus problemas. Elsa, por favor, te lo suplico; quédate.

En un suspiro, Elsa congeló los pies de su hermana para fijarla al suelo y que la dejase salir de allí. Antes de atravesar corriendo las puertas, se dirigió a su hermana.

-Lo, siento. - se alejó sin mirar atrás, excepto cuando se encontraba lejos del alcance de su hermana inmovilizada; giró hacia ella y descongeló sus pies. No era tan cruel para dejarla allí paralizada. Algo de bondad quedaba en su corazón. Y así su figura se perdió en la noche.

Jack no paró de caminar, sin rumbo. Parecía que sus pies lo guiaban a ninguna parte y con mente propia. El resto de él estaba muerto. ¿Cómo diablos superaría esto? ¿Quería hacerlo? Su llanto era silencioso, más bien gritaba en su interior.

Un crujido de hierbas lo despertó de su trance. Lo habían seguido.

Sujetó firme su bastón de madera y gritó a las sombras.

-¡Quién anda ahí!

Los pasos se oían más cerca pero sigilosos.

-Sé que estás ahí. - aulló Jack. - Sal.

Un tipo salió de la oscura penumbra entre dos inmensos árboles. Llevaba una linterna, y la encendió al hablar.

-Puedes bajar eso.

Jack no lo hizo.

La luz verdecida desenmascaraba una sonrisa macabra que Jack no había notado desde un principio.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Nunca te he visto.

-Entonces, es un placer conocerte, Jack Frost.

-Lo mismo diría si no te conociera. ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?

-No lo he dicho. Pero tal vez me conozcas, soy el décimo tercero en el trono de las Islas del Sur. Soy el príncipe Hans.

¿Hans? Oh, ¡Hans!

-¡Tú! - amenazó con dispararle - ¡tú has sido el idiota que casi mata a Elsa!

-El mismo. - el muy despreciable no se mostraba arrepentido. Jack no lo dudaba, le daría su paliza. Fue oportuno que se apareciera allí en el bosque esa noche; tenía mucho enojo que descargar. Hans sería el afortunado en recibirla.

Pero este continuó hablando, estaba claro que tenía algo importante que decir.

-Oí que tu noviecita te echó. Tranquilo, sé cómo se siente.

-Los rumores corren rápido. - dijo él en tono sarcástico pero sin dejar de ser orgulloso. Continuó con su paso indiferente.

-Veo que no respondes, pero sabes que ella te desechó como basura. Al fin Elsa se dio cuenta de lo patético que resultaste ser.

-No me provoques…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Congelarme? – se carcajeó Hans y agitando las manos socarronamente.

-Cierra la boca, perra pelirroja.

-Te la das de muy macho pero no te atreves. Por lo mismo que no te atreviste a pelear por Elsa.

-¡Ya está, estás muerto idiota! –él se abalanzó sobre Hans y arremetió contra él con un puñetazo.

Hans casi cae de espaldas ante el impacto pero logra mantenerse en pie y devolver el golpe. Golpazos, maldiciones y algunos que otros picos de hielo volaron por el bosque, mientras se cernían en una fiera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jack logra posicionarse sobre el cuerpo de su rival enviando golpes a diestra y siniestra en su rostro moreteado. El Guardián estaba tan cegado por la ira que no notó cuando su oponente empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, tarado? – rugió.

\- Además de tu nariz sangrante, por el hecho de que ya no volverás a verla.

-¿Qué? – dijo atónito e incrédulo.

-Cómo escuchaste. ¿Qué tan lento eres para notar que esta es una distracción? Te creía más inteligente, Frost.

Él no lo dudó y le dio otra trompada.

-¡Una distracción de qué!

-En verdad eres idiota. En estos momentos mientras me golpeas, tu Reina está siendo asesinada. Pero tranquilo, le pedí a Pitch Black que no sea tan sanguinario, por un rato…

La sangre de Jack se heló y su latido se detuvo.

-¡DÓNDE ESTA ELSA!

-En problemas, seguro.

-¡Habla si no quieres que te mate ahora!

A Hans no se le movió ni un pelo, su rostro sereno estaba sellado en él.

-Si te cuento, me matan. Si no te cuento, me matas. Si me matas no te cuento, y si no me matas tampoco.- Hans se ganó otra trompada… y una patada en sus partes nobles.

-¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO! ¡Si le tocan un pelo juro que te mataré!-

-En verdad no lo sé. Pero sí que está con Picth… Y muerta.

Elsa corría a toda velocidad entre los frondosos árboles, su aliento se había perdido tiempo atrás y su mente daba giros. Por el momento sólo quería llegar a su hogar en las montañas

-¿Perdida? – una voz grave y hosca soltó de la nada. Elsa tuvo miedo de responder, tal vez se lo había imaginado.

-Es poco correcto no responder…

-¿Quién es?- gritó alarmada.

De una sombra; sí, de una sombra, surgió una persona. Más bien una criatura. Era oscura y con paranormales ojos amarillos. Elsa no había visto algo parecido en su vida. El espectro habló con su tenebrosa voz pausadamente, no ayudaba a aquietar el temor de la chica.

-¿Tú que crees?

Jack se ocupó rápidamente de dejar K.O e inconsciente a Hans y surcó los cielos a toda velocidad. Debía encontrar a Elsa urgentemente, o sería demasiado tarde. Voló sobre los bosques pero no había señales de ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

-N-no, no lo sé. ¡Aléjate de mí! – la Reina, con el miedo estrujando su pecho, retrocedió y le expulsó con sus poderes una gran masa afilada de hielo. Pero el espectro simplemente desapareció en una nube negra de su lugar original y apareció en otro sitio.

Elsa repitió el golpe pero jamás daba en el blanco.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

-El peor… Me conocen como el Rey de las Pesadillas y de la Oscuridad; pero sobre todo como the Boogeyman. Pero tú me dirás… -Pitch arrastraba las palabras macabramente. Parecían espadas afiladas lanzadas directo hacia Elsa. El Coco era malditamente real, y estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Qué quieres de mí!

-Oh, ya te enterarás.

-¡Nunca! ¡Déjame! – no podría derrocarlo, pero sí huir.

Formó un rastro perfecto de grueso hielo en el que patinó instantáneamente hacia una diferente dirección; Jack le había enseñado eso.

No miró hacia atrás, porque si frenaba él la atraparía. Debía seguir. Desconocía sus planes, pero fueran los que fueran no serían buenos para ellos.

Pese a su intento de escape, no fue lo suficiente. Pitch estaba al final de su camino congelado. Elsa trastabilló y calló a un lado. Pronto cuando se incorporó con rodillas y brazos raspados, una espesa nube oscura la rodeó. Podía oír en ella gritos atormentados, sintió más miedo que nunca. Trató de huir de allí pero esta extraña magia la golpeaba y aturdía.

-Intenta lo que quieras, no podrás escapar de estas pesadillas.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves le demostraría lo contrario. El miedo acumulado se convirtió en poder, y como una bomba explotó. Las llamaradas congeladas se dispersaron y desgarraron el nubarrón.

-Imposible. – Picth se asombró, no podría haber destruido semejante brete con esa facilidad.

La respiración de Elsa estaba agitada, volvió su cuerpo hacia el espectro y siguió a atacarlo con su magia y se cubría de los contraataques con escudos escarchados.

-¡No podrás contra mí! – rugió la muchacha.

-¡Ya veremos!

Jack escuchó estruendos poco comunes entre los pinos, seguidos de gritos de dolor. Voló directo hacia ellos, pero el alivio fue poco al verla a Elsa luchando contra Pitch. Estaba en las espaldas del Boogeyman y enfrentado a los atemorizantes ojos de Elsa.

-¡ELSA!- Jack no tuvo mejor idea que vociferar su nombre.

-Al fin tenemos la compañía que esperábamos… - Pitch dijo su inusual voz sombría.

Fue un segundo en el que la Reina centró su atención en su Guardián y Pitch aprovechó ese descuido. Fue un instante cuando logró un buen golpe sobre la Reina y la derribó. Fue en un santiamén que Pitch apuntó una flecha creada de magia negra directo al corazón de la joven.

El espectador quedó petrificado. Reaccionó; debía salvarla porque no la perdería en manos de su mayor enemigo. No la perdería. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, Jack arrojó mediante su bastón un rayo letal como nunca antes había hecho. Mataría a Pitch sin duda. Pero en ese momento, el aludido se movió como si conociese dicha coreografía. El rayo no le hizo ningún rasguño.

Había impactado sobre Elsa.

 **Fin del capítulo 23**


	24. Amor verdadero

**Capítulo 24. "Amor verdadero."**

No hubo más ruido que el aullido de Elsa. Fue seguido por las carcajadas del Boogeyman que resonaron por el severo ambiente.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó desgarradoramente Jack.

Hans apareció en la escena, agitado al parecer por el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Te dije que lo haría; Jack la mató.

-De hecho, fui yo quien lo dijo.

-¿Vas a hablar de ello ahora? ¿Enserio?

-¡Fue mi idea!

-¡Calla! Admiremos el acontecimiento.

-¡PUEDEN CERRAR LA BOCA!- exigió Jack entre lágrimas y en medio de la desesperación.

Se había avecinado al cuerpo yacente de Elsa. Su rostro estaba frío, y en el centro de su pecho residía el rastro del disparo.

-Elsa… Mírame. Fue un accidente, lo juro. Por favor, mírame… No me dejes.

Con dificultad, la muchacha habló casi inaudiblemente.

-J-jack. – dijo con voz marchita mientras sus dientes castañeaban. Moría de frío.

-Aquí estoy, Els. Siempre estaré aquí. -Él le tomó la mano ante la primera señal de vida.

-L-lo siento-

-Shh… Resiste. Saldrás de esto. Lo siento tanto, no quise herirte. Resiste.

-N-No puedo…

-Sí que puedes, anda hazlo por mí.

-L-lamento tanto todo esto… D-Debí haberme quedado en el palacio.

-No es tu culpa. Fue la mía. ¡Lo siento tanto!–ambas voces se entrecortaban por la angustia.

-A-adiós, Jack.

-¡No! Nunca te atrevas a decirme adiós. No me dejarás… ¡Prometí cuidarte y mira lo que he hecho! Yo merecía morir, no tú…

-Shhh, has sido el mejor Guardián que una persona pudiera desear…

-Siempre seré tu Guardián, Elsa.

-P-prométeme que seguirás con tu vida… Anda hazlo.

-Tú eres mi vida. Y no irás a ninguna parte.

-Jack… -abrió un poco sus ojos, él era tan perfecto. Sonrió al poder admirarlo antes de marcharse.- T-te a…

-También te amo. ¡Pero debes resistir!

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. La piel de Elsa había tomado un color cadavérico y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Tampoco respiraba. Jack seguía insistiendo.

-Mi amor, abre los ojos. No me hagas esto. Despierta… ¡Despierta!- se desplomó en un abrazo acompañado en lágrimas. La sujetaba como si fuera capaz de revivirla contra su cuerpo.

-Despierta… - susurró en derrota.

-Y… ¿Ya murió? – preguntó Hans desde la lejanía.

-Claro que sí, idiota. Presta atención.

-Debimos haber traído palomitas.

-¿Cuándo será mi turno? – dijo Pitch a modo de queja.

-Calma, mi amigo. Ya vendrá tu turno.

-¡Pero Elsa ya está muerta, sólo queda Jack!

-¡Lo sé! Pero debemos disfrutar este momento. No es algo que un villano puede ver todos los días. – respondió Hans. El Ser Oscuro masculló algo que Hans comprendió como "vete a freír churros" pero no estaba seguro.

Mientras estos discutían, Jack seguía inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de su amada.

-Jack… - una voz ancestral lo llamó.

Había oído esa voz, más bien era como un sentimiento que retumbaba en su cabeza. La voz del Hombre de la Luna…

Alzó la vista al amaneciente cielo con un atisbo de esperanza.

-¡Hombre de la Luna! Por favor, ayúdame. Haz que Elsa vuelva, te lo suplico. – le bramó a los cielos.

-No tengo el poder para eso, Jack.

-¡Pero has hecho lo mismo conmigo! Revívela a ella.

-Pero has sido tú quien trajo su muerte…

-¡Eso ya lo sé, maldita sea!

-Jack Frost, cálmate. – le sermoneó la Luna – Yo no puedo darle vida. Pero tú puedes salvarla.

-¿Yo? ¡Dime cómo!

-El hielo congeló su corazón, y Elsa no resistió el frío. Seguramente, la solución sea descongelarlo.

-¿Pero cómo? No puedo simplemente incinerarla. Mis poderes tampoco pueden hacer eso.

-Pero te garantizo que funcione. Es posible también que al descongelarlo este falle sin no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sopórtalo. Podría morir de todas formas.

-… ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-Bésala.

-¿Que la bese?

-El amor verdadero suele ser la solución usualmente, Jack. Tal vez puedas traerla de la muerte.

-¿De nuevo con eso del amor verdadero?

-De acuerdo, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo…

-¡Sí! De acuerdo la besaré. ¿Pero solo eso la salvará? ¿No existe algún encantamiento o algo?

-Bésala. No hay nada que perder. Descongela su frío corazón Jack, o será muy tarde… - la voz de desvanecía.

-¡Espera, Hombre de la Luna!

No hubo respuesta, estaba solo una vez más. Su única esperanza era un simple beso.

-Te amo, Elsa. –cerró los ojos – Espero que funcione…

La besó prolongadamente. Al notar que nada sucedía retrocedió apenas unos centímetros con la espera de que despertara. ¿Era muy tarde?

De pronto, sintió un copo de nieve descansar sobre su abrigo, otro sobre su cabeza. Estaba nevando.

-¿Qué rayos-?

Un rayo de luz surgió del pecho de Elsa. A continuación, todo su cuerpo tomó su color natural y al fin, abrió los ojos.

-¿Jack?. –murmuró.

-¡ELSA!- la abrazó como se abraza a alguien que vuelve de la muerte. - ¡E-estás…!

-¿Viva? ¿Pero cómo?

-El beso – dijo él para sí mismo. - ¡El beso funcionó!

-¿Un beso? ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Te besé, fue un beso de amor de verdad, y luego comenzó a nevar y tú… ¡Despertaste! – habló rápidamente a causa de la emoción. Elsa seguía en cierto estado de shock.

-Entonces, me salvaste… -sonrió placentera.

-Lo haría un millón de veces más… Espera ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sientes frío? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, Jack. Esto bie-

-Oh, Dios. Me diste un susto de muerte. No de muerte no, lamento la expresión.

-Jack…-

-Lo siento tanto ¡fue un accidente! Intenté matar a Pitch y él esquivó el hielo y luego tu-

Elsa le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-No necesito que me lo cuentes. Está todo perdonado.

-Elsa, la persona que viste, que te hirió, no era yo. – él continuó su explicación. Le pareció primordial que la muchacha lo supiera. - Estoy seguro que fue Pitch Black; él se hizo pasar por mí. Yo jamás te lastimaría… No de nuevo, ni por accidente.

La Reina lo atrajo hacia sí por su abrigo y lo besó. Jack no podía sentirse más vivo y aliviado.

-Lo siento, es que no te callabas.

-No me pidas perdón por besarme. – sus palabras pintaron una sonrisa en la boca de su chica. Chocaron sus frentes y permanecieron así por un tiempo. Las palabras sobraban.

Durante ese silencio, se oyeron voces externas que discutían sin sentido alguno y completamente ignorando lo que pasaba entre la pareja.

-¿Me explicarás por qué llevas un vestido?

-¡Es una túnica hecha con maldad pura! – rugía el Señor de las Pesadillas.

-… Pues a mí me parece un vestido.

Jack y Elsa se miraron entre sí, aún quedaban unos cabos sueltos por atar. Y vaya que les dieron su paliza. Pitch luego de rendirse huyó a quien sabe dónde rápidamente como una lanza, mientras que a Hans lo encarcelaron una vez más, mandándolo a la isla más lejana donde nadie podrá encontrarlo jamás.

Antes de que el barco de Hans zarpara, Anna apreció en el puerto.

-¡Elsa!

La chica en cuestión miró a su hermana que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella; aun sosteniendo la mano de Jack.

-¿Anna?

-¡Elsa, qué rayos sucedió! Los guardias me dijeron que había habido un problema y que volvían a deportar a Hans, esta vez para siempre. ¿Me dirás qué pasó o saldrás corriendo otra vez?

La Reina no entendía si su tono era enojado, de reprimenda o desesperado.

-Huh… Bueno es una larga historia, verás yo… - le relató todo lo sucedido. Incluyendo la parte en la que estuvo muerta que fue contada por Jack.

-… Y bueno, le disparé sin querer. Entonces la Luna-

-Espera… ¡¿TÚ MATASTE A MI HERMANA?!

-Bueno, ¡fue un accidente!

-Tú hijo de- Anna atisbó a darle un manotazo pero el Guardián lo esquivó.

-¡Anna, no! Jack me salvó.

-¡Pero te mató, Elsa!

-Pero fue un accidente. – dijo la pareja al unísono. A Anna se debatía en creerles o golpear a Jack.

-¿Y cómo puedes perdonarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho?

-Bueno, suponemos que fue Pitch Black quien se hizo pasar por él. Tal vez así nos separarían y bueno… acabarían con sus planes.

-¿Así que Hans estaba metido con el Coco?

-Ajá.

-¿Y es real? Creí que solo era una expresión.

-Tan real como que casi me mata. –bufó Elsa.

-Pero fue otro quién lo hizo…

-¡CREÍ QUE HABÍAMOS DEJADO ESO ATRÁS! – Jack chilló. Quedaba claro que ya no le agradaba a Anna.

-¡Chicos por favor! – intervino las Reinas de las Nieves. –Paren con esto. Ya es cosa del pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Díselo a la come sándwiches.

-¡Hey! Cierra la boca, Frost.

-¡Tú empezaste!

-¡No, tú empezaste!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

-¡Elsa! Dile que deje de molestarme.

-No te estoy molestando…

-¡Sí lo haces!

La Reina suspiró. Esto era increíble…

-¡Chicos, pueden dejar de ser unos niños y pelear contra el otro!

Inmediatamente se callaron. Con justa razón Elsa era la Reina. Hizo que se disculparan entre sí e hicieran las paces.

La princesa pidió presentarse ante Hans antes de partir, y fue así que le dio el golpe de su vida y lo derribó de tal manera que lo cayó al mar. Los hombres se demoraron en sacarlo de allí y devuelta a la celda.

-Se lo tenía merecido. – dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

Los peligros por fin habían cesado en sus vidas. Hans y Pitch estaban fuera del camino, por lo que Jack, Elsa y los demás podrían seguir con sus vidas normales.

El Guardián y su Reina se tenían el uno al otro y no había nada más que les hiciera falta. Ahora, sabían que el amor más puro es la fuerza que todo lo puede. O al menos casi todo…

 **Fin del capítulo 23**


	25. Congelada en el tiempo

**Capítulo 25. "Congelada en el tiempo"**

Esa misma noche, Elsa se encontraba recostada en su habitación, pero con una persona a su lado, Jack. Era una sensación tan familiar y agradable estar junto a él, que incluso la Reina prefirió no seguir las reglas de "no compartir cama antes del matrimonio". Aunque era mejor no pensar en matrimonio, o nada que tuviese que ver con compartir una vida. El tema había sido discutido y no había encontrado consuelo en la respuesta. Ella no viviría lo suficiente y él viviría demasiado.

Una vida juntos sería imposible.

Pero por el momento, tenían el presente y lo aprovecharían todo lo que pudiesen.

Elsa podía sentir los ronquidos de Jack a su espalda. No eran tan estruendosos para quejarse, más bien le gustaba pensar que era una melodía que la hacía adormecer.

Esa noche volvió a soñar… Alguien la llamó por su nombre.

-Elsa.

Ella no respondió, tal vez era Jack llamándola en sus sueños. Permaneció en la cama.

-Psst. Elsa. – la voz insistió.

-Mhmm. –balbuceó medio dormida.

-Elsa, despierta.

-¿Qué, huh? - Elsa despertó de golpe. –Oh… Fue solo un sueño.

Cálmate, Elsa, se dijo así misma.

-No, no lo fue.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Quién dijo eso? – procuró no hablar lo bastante fuerte para no despertar a Jack. Sus ronquidos continuaron su música, seguía dormido. Elsa se movió lentamente saliendo de la cama. Creó un brillante copo de nieve que flotaba sobre su palma e iluminaba pobremente la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Llamaré a los guardias!- habló ella en susurros.

-Mira al cielo, y dime qué ves…

Elsa siguió las órdenes, dubitativa. Abrió las puertas de su balcón y el aire frío azotó su rostro. El cielo de Arendelle estaba pintado en un índigo oscuro, y sobre este resplandecía la Luna llena.

-¿L-la Luna?

-Sí, Elsa. – le respondió. La joven pegó un salto y un grito. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Estoy soñando? Sí, estoy dormida aún…

-No estás soñando. – leyó sus pensamientos. Elsa admiraba el estrellado cielo con ojos pasmados. – Mi es Hombre de la Luna, tal vez tu Guardián te habló de mí. Tengo algo importante que decirte, Reina de las Nieves.

-La Luna… Habla…

-Es verdad.

-La Luna habla…

-Sí, bueno y tengo algo que decirt-

-¿POR QUÉ LA LUNA ESTÁ HABLANDO CONMIGO?

-Elsa, escúchame-

-¿¡La Luna puede hablar!?

¿Eso significa que el chocolate también puede hacerlo?

-¡No el chocolate no habla! Pero yo soy un espíritu que sí.

Pff, que bueno. Hubiese sido muy extraño comer chocolates parlantes.

-Ahora escucha. Lo que tengo que decirte va a cambiar tu vida… para siempre.

-E-escucho. – su voz tembló.

-Ya no eres mortal, Elsa.

No…

-Sabes lo que significa; tus años pasarán peor ya no crecerás, tu vida será eterna y podrás conservar tu magia pero no tus amigos y familia. El tiempo ya no existe para ti.

-¡QUÉ! – esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Su cuerpo se desplomó fuertemente sobre frío suelo por la noticia. – ¡No! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Esto no está sucediendo… Es solo un sueño.

-No lo es.

-¡PERO CÓMO! – aulló entre lágrimas lastimeras. No podría estar pasando. En su pecho, su corazón no encontraba consuelo y se comprimía de pena. - ¡POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ A MÍ!

-¿Recuerdas el beso que te salvó la vida?

-¿El beso de Jack?

-Aunque él intentó salvar tu vida, no pudo descongelar por completo el hielo que congeló tu corazón. Este no es similar al de cualquier mortal, funciona claro, pero no te permitirá envejecer. Pero el amor es más fuerte que la muerte y también que el hielo. Por su beso, su amor, estás viva. Y ese amor es el que te mantendrá viva por siempre.

Al oír sus palabras, Elsa lloraba a más no poder; sus lágrimas bañaban sus ropas. El dolor era real, no era un sueño. Su respiración estaba agitada pero aun así logró decir:

-¡Pero yo no pedí esto! ¡Reviértelo!

-Elsa, ahora estás congelada en el tiempo.

Y despertó.

Su grito sacudió a Jack, despertándolo y haciendo que se incorporase de un salto.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué pasa? – la chica a su lado jadeaba con dificultad.

-Fue… fue solo un sueño.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Se veía tan real. – continuaba hablando como para sí misma mientras recuperaba el aliento. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había despertado a Jack. – Oh, lo siento mucho, Jack. Te levanté.

-No, cariño, no hay problema. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… Solo tuve una horrible pesadilla…

-¡Yo también tuve un sueño! – Jack recordó haber soñado con Hans… pero este desarrollaba poderes que controlaban el fuego. – Nop, ese fue un mal sueño.

Elsa suspiró.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No… No quiero hablar de ello.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Hablaremos mañana si quieres. Ven… - corrió un mechón de pelo que se colaba por su fuente y depositó allí un beso. – Mejor descansa un poco, te hará olvidar la pesadilla.

La Reina obedeció y juntos se recostaron nuevamente en un cómodo abrazo.

-¿Quieres que te cuenta una historia para dormir?

-Calla. – refunfuñó ella.

 **Fin del capítulo 25**


	26. Si la Luna te lo dijo, debes creer

**Capítulo 26. "Si la Luna te lo dijo, debes creer."**

-¡Buenos días, Elsa! –saludaron todos al ver a la chica entrar en el comedor.

Elsa seguía risueña, había tenido una noche terrible y no pudo descansar muy bien. Saludó con un fatigoso "hola" y se sentó al lado de Jack.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No muy bien, supongo… -Jack se mordió la lengua.

-Seguro no durmió bien por los ronquidos de Jack. – se mofó Anna al acabarse un plato entero de… ¿chocolates? ¿Cómo no le agarraba un ataque al hígado?

-Yo no ronco, es Kristoff que ronca como oso. Lo oigo a través de las paredes.

-¡Ey! – Kristoff se quejó, pero todos acabaron por partirse de risa. Excepto Elsa.

-Si me disculpan, no desayunaré hoy, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pero es sábado, Elsa ¿No es tu día libre? – le recordó su hermana.

-Sí, pero… Si no lo hago, nadie lo hará. Buen día. – así como llegó se fue con un seco saludo.

Jack fue tras de ella.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo mientras conversaban por los pasillos. Sin duda estaba preocupado. Y lo último que quería ella era simpatía.

-Sí.

-¿Es por lo de anoche?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Pero dijiste que hablaríamos.

-No, tú lo dijiste.

-¿Elsa qué fue tan grave como para dejarte así? Dudo que haya sido solo un sueño.

-No lo entenderías.

-Pruébame.

-Dije que no, Jack. –acotó con seriedad. Un no es un no. Pero eso no servía con Jack, él acabaría por sacarle la información.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te dejaré en paz, pero sólo hasta el mediodía.

-¿Qué hay el mediodía?

-Ah, sorpresa.

Y fue volando de regreso al comedor dejando a la Reina cual estatua en el pasillo. Sacudió su cabeza y se encerró en el estudio.

Obviamente, no pensaba trabajar. Se pasó el tiempo reflexionando lo de anoche, ¿había sido un sueño? ¿O fue real? Prefería con toda su alma la primera opción.

¿Qué sería peor que ser inmortal? Ella no lo veía como una bendición o un regalo, como por ejemplo su magia. Era un castigo. Imagina perder todo lo que amas, dejarlos atrás…

Alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza que solo lograban atormentarla. Alguien llamó a su puerta. Miró el reloj de la sala, eran las 12 pasadas. Vaya que había pasado mucho tiempo metida en sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el mismo pasillo vacío. A los alrededores no había nadie tampoco. Dando un paso fuera de la oficina, Elsa resbaló y por poco cae al suelo. Había un extenso rastro de hielo que caminaba por los corredores.

-¿Y esto? – oh, claro. Eso tenía escrito Jack Frost por todas partes.

Elsa caminó siguiendo el rastro helado. Siguió por unos buenos metros hasta llegar al enorme salón de baile, que a esas alturas del año siempre se encontraba vacío.

-¿Qué hace Jack aquí? – se preguntó.

Casi le dio un ataque al ver el desorden que era la sala. Estaba completamente –literal – cubierta de hielo. Incluso estaba nevando. Era casi parecido a lo que se veía luego de jugar con Anna y su magia de pequeñas. Pero el salón de baile estaba mil veces peor.

-Dios mío. – se horrorizó ella.

Buscó a Jack con la mirada, y cuando lo vio reaccionó instintivamente arrojándose al suelo justo antes de que una bola de nieve se estrellara contra la pared detrás de ella. Jack se echó a reír.

-¡Jack, qué has hecho! – dijo al reincorporarse - ¡Esto es un caos!

-¡Lo sé! Me fascina, ¿a ti no? – sus ojos brillaban de risa. Antes de hablar, a Elsa también se le soltó una risilla pero lo ocultó en un segundo.

-¡No puedes congelar toda una habitación porque sí!

-Claro que sí. ¡Es una fantástica idea, admite que te encanta!

-¡Está prohibido! No hacemos magia en el castillo.

-Pues, las reglas están hechas para romperse.

-Tendrás que limpiar todo esto.

-No si es una sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? – Elsa lo miró con gravedad. Casi gravedad. Alguna que otra vez se le escapaba una sonrisa. Con un gesto de su magia hizo aparecer una bola de nieve, desatando la guerra. - ¡Aquí tienes tu sorpresa!

La bola cruzó los aires a toda velocidad y fue a parar en el rostro desconcentrado de Jack. Él aún seguía en su "modo travieso" y le devolvió el golpe con una sonrisota plasmada.

Elsa saltó a un lado y cayó rodando detrás de un gran montón de nieve que le serviría de "protección". Por encima de su fuerte vio que Jack formaba con su bastón a lo lejos un mismo resguardo de nieve.

Miles de estas bolas volaron por todas partes, algunas daban en el blanco. Pero por un segundo, la oleada que venía del lado de Jack frenó.

Elsa, partida de risa, se asomó sin alejarse de su fuerte.

-¿Dónde está?

Pero la voz de Jack apareció en otra parte.

-¿Me extrañabas? – Jack flotaba a sus espaldas sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una inmensa bola de nieve. El grito de Elsa fue tapado por la nieve al caer sobre ella. Había sido cubierta por completo, excepto por sus brazos y un poco de su cabeza.

El Guardián descendió al gélido suelo diciendo:

-Jack 1. Elsa 0. Creo que deberías considerarte perdedora, cariño.

Con su mano libre, Elsa creó su Haz bajo la manga.

En el momento en que Jack se alejaba de ella, un monstruoso hombre de nieve apareció.

-Ay, mamá. – Aquél lo sujetó de su abrigo y lo inmovilizó en el aire. Elsa terminaba de deshacerse de la nieve sobre ella cuando el gigante de hielo rugió en una fuerte ventada helada.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – gritó Jack espantado - ¡Dile que me suelte!

\- Su nombre es Marshmallow. - Elsa carcajeaba.

-De acuerdo, Marshmallow. ¡DÉJAME IR!

El hombre de nieve miró a su creadora con incredulidad. Ella asintió con una sonrisa chueca y ojos socarrones.

Jack fue arrojado hasta la otra punta del enorme salón y aterrizó de cara sobre la suave nieve. Elsa le agradeció a su hombre de nieve con un beso y corrió hasta su Guardián.

-¡Me rindo! – dijo Jack rápidamente en señal de derrota.

-¿Quién es el perdedor ahora? – ella simplemente no paraba de desternillarse.

\- No es justo, tú usaste a Marshmallow. – Jack no tenía un pelo de molesto, más bien estaba admirado. Elsa siempre perdía en sus guerras de nieve.

-Claro que sí es justo. No hay reglas de juego. – la risa se desvanecía dejando como huella una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y dicen que no es justo utilizar gigantescos hombres de nieve.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Las que acabo de inventar.

Ambos compartieron una risa, Elsa ayudó a Jack a salir de la nieve y se quedaron tumbados allí.

-Esa es la Elsa que me gusta.

-¿La que te vence?

-No, la que sonríe y se divierte.

Ella se iluminó.

No dijeron nada por un tiempo, solo permanecieron quietos.

-¿Jack?

-¿Mhm?

-¿Me quieres contar un cuento?

-Wow, vaya, finalmente. No me lo esperaba. Pero tengo uno preparado para ti. ¿Lista?

-Lista.

Jack carraspeó y comenzó a narrar.

-Muchos piensan que el primer amor surgió entre un hombre y una mujer. Incluso un hombre y un trozo de carne. Pero no fue así como surgió. Esos amantes de los primeros tiempos fueron el Sol y la Luna. Ellos escasamente se conocían; se perseguían el uno al otro y casi siempre se extrañaban. La Luna estaba allí para el Sol, brillando, respirando, escuchando. Era hermoso, decían las estrellas a las nubes, como la Luna amaba tanto al Sol que moría cada día para dejarla respirar. Y era hermoso, respondían las nubes, como el Sol cedía su lugar para que su amado brillara en la oscuridad. Pero una vez en mucho tiempo, ellos se encuentran y se besan, y el mundo quedaba plasmado en asombro de su eclipse. – al terminar su relato, miró hacia Elsa que yacía sobre su pecho. Ella había cerrado los ojos para imaginarse la historia y los abrió cuando la voz de Jack cesó.

-Fue muy linda.

-Lo sé, es un poco trágica.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, la Luna no siempre puede ver al Sol, y viceversa.

-Pero se sacrificaban por el otro. Eso es tierno.

-Lo sé, soy un excelente narrador. – dijo a modo de broma, acompañada por una brillante sonrisa blanca. ¿Cómo hacía para tener los dientes tan blancos?

-Jack... hablando de la Luna…

-¿Tienes otra historia?

-Más bien fue un sueño. Bueno eso creo que fue.

-Cuéntame. – se giró para enfrentarla con expresión animada y apoyó su cabeza cobre su brazo doblado. – Adoro los relatos.

-Bueno… tuve un extraño y aterrador sueño anoche. Más bien pesadilla. Yo estaba en el dormitorio, tú dormías a mi lado. En eso oigo una voz que me llama y me dice que vaya al balcón y mire el cielo. – la parte que le seguía ya le parecía absurda, y la narró entre risitas – Entonces… ¡resultó ser la Luna que me hablaba! Su nombre era Hombre del Atún, o de la Luna, no recuerdo. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo?

La expresión de Jack cambió por completo.

-¡Que soy inmortal! – rio alto.

Pero él no reía en absoluto. Por el contrario, estaba más serio que nunca.

-¿Estás segura que la Luna te habló?

-Claro, fue un sueño ¿Qué más? – le dio un codazo al Jack y noto su expresión. - ¿Qué pasa; por qué no ríes?

-Porque no fue un sueño, Elsa. Fue real.

-¡Pero si solo fue un sueño! No estés tan espeluznado, ni que en verdad yo fuese inmortal.

El Guardián se levantó de allí de un salto, sujetando a Elsa para que lo acompañara.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Se giró abruptamente como un toro hacia ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡No fue un sueño! Lo que te dijo Hombre en la Luna es cierto entonces. Si te lo dice la Luna, entonces debes creer.

Ahora, la joven estaba igual de horripilada. No dijo palabra alguna a la vez que él tiraba de ella hacia las puertas, y luego al guio fuera del palacio. Recuperó el habla cuando Jack la sostuvo entre brazos con los pies despegados del suelo.

-¡Qué haces! ¿Dónde me llevas?

-A la Central Guardiana. Esto es serio Elsa.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! La Luna no habla, es solo una estrella en el cielo. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no fue un simple sueño? – habló casi a los gritos.

-Hombre de la Luna te ha dicho que eres inmortal. – dijo a duras penas, como si las palabras le pesaran toneladas – Aún no sé cómo eso es posible, pero sé que es cierto. Porque hace tiempo él me dijo lo mismo, y sigue siendo real.

-… I-imposible.

El chico bajó la mirada.

-¡No, Jack, no es verdad!

-No entiendo por qué él te ha hecho inmortal… No tiene sentido – dijo más bien para sí mismo. – Ven, nos vamos al Polo Norte.

-¡NO! Me niego a creer que es cierto. ¡No iré a ningún lado! –trató de zafarse de su agarre.

-No es una pregunta. No vamos ahora.

Comenzó a volar por los aires, Elsa casi pierde el equilibrio. De su bolsillo, sacó lo que parecía una bola de cristal a la que susurró algo que la joven no pudo oír. La arrojó y esta se transformó en una especie de colorido portal. Jack lo atravesó sin problemas, pero el estómago de la Reina dio un terrible salto que por poco le provoca náuseas.

Del otro lado del portal, había un cálido y amplio lugar con gente andando a su alrededor. ¿Esperen, esos son yetis?

Otras criaturas diminutas corrían por el lugar, y allí en la chimenea había un enrome hombre que apenas sobresalía de la rojiza decoración.

Elsa brincó fuera de Jack, todavía molesta.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Jack! No quería ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué, no has disfrutado del viaje? – la miró con esos ojos bromistas del color del océano. No era momento para bromas.

-¡Oh, sí, claro! Adoro que me arrojen a un portal mágico.

-Que gusto que te haya gustado mi idea.

-¿¡Sarcasmo es un lenguaje desconocido para ti, no es así!?

-¡Hey, Jack! ¿Qué te trae aquí? – el hombre rechoncho y canoso caminó en su dirección. Su acento era jocoso y su voz demasiado bulliciosa – No es invierno todavía, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estamos aquí por una emergencia, Norte.

-¿Están? ¿Quién es-? ¡Oh! –el tal Norte notó la presencia de la muchacha. Las mejillas rosadas les daban la bienvenida con una sonrisa.- ¿Has traído a la Reina de las nieves?

-Elsa, mi nombre es Elsa. – saludó al extraño.

-Es mi novia. – aclaró él.

-Dime cuál es la emergencia.

-La Luna… La Luna habló con Elsa. Y le dijo que es… inmortal. A causa de un beso que prácticamente le salvó la vida.

-¡Eso es imposible! – se dirigió a la joven - ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí… ¡Pero fue solo un sueño!

-Me temo que es más serio que eso. – los ojos alegres de Norte se oscurecieron bajo su ceño fruncido. – Necesitamos a todos los Guardianes, en este instante. Ellos nos ayudarán a saber qué sucede.

Se dirigió al centro del lugar y activó una especie de palancas que envió por los cielos señales parecidas a las aureolas polares que se veían desde Arendelle.

En unos instantes, una chica alada, un conejo de tamaño particular y un hombrecillo dorado arribaron a la Central Guardiana.

-Esos son los Guardianes. –explicó Jack al oído de Elsa.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos! Les presento a Elsa, la novia de Jack. – saludó Norte.

Una criatura peluda y gris se acercó, ¿saltando?, hacia ellos.

-¿Jack tiene novia?

-Claro que sí, Conejo. Te lo he dicho miles de veces. – señaló Jack.

-¡Jamás creí que fuese real! – luego se dirigió a ella y le besó la mano – Un placer, mi lady.

-Igualmente.

-No pensé que Jack fuese capaz de enamorar semejante bombón. Qué pena que no me hayan designado a mí como su Guardián, m'adam.

Elsa se sonrojó de vergüenza y Jack le dio un golpe al conejo gigante.

-Aleja tus manos de ella, Cola Peluda. – el aludido rio y preservó su distancia.

El hombrecillo dorado sacudió su mano sin decir una palabra. A continuación, la chica halada de vibrantes colores le dio la bienvenida, pero solo a Jack.

-¡Jack, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien, y tus dientes... – metió sus manos en su boca. Elsa se incomodó, no pudo evitar sentir ese algo posesivo en su pecho. – También perfectos, justo como tú…

 _¿Y ahora le coqueteaba?_

-¡Oye, quita tus man-! – las palabras se escaparon por lo que tapó su boca para no meter más la pata.

-¿Disculpa, quién eres?

-Mi chica. – respondió Jack.

Los ojos del Hada se hincharon de sorpresa, y pidiendo disculpas se alejó.

-¿Fueron celos lo que oí? – chasqueó Jack.

\- ¡N-no! Es solo que…

-¡Chicos! – puso orden Norte sobre todos. – Basta, esto es serio. ¿Quieren sabes por qué los convoqué? Yo les diré por qué.

-Finalmente. – Conejo rodó los ojos.

-Porque Hombre de la Luna habló con Elsa… – el hombre les explicó todos los sucesos.

-¿Habló con Elsa? – se sorprendió el Conejo. Fue el Hada quién habló después.

-¿Con ella? ¿Pero qué tiene de especial para que haya sucedido eso? Me refiero a que Hombre de la Luna no habla con cualquier simple mortal.

-Bueno… -especuló Jack – Ella es la Reina de las Nieves. No se ganó su título por nada.

Sandyman notó los rayos de la Luna asomarse por la escotilla en el techo.

-¿La Reina de las Nieves? – comentaron los otros Guardianes.

-Huh… Eso creo… - les respondió Elsa, ruborizada.

-Tal vez por eso la Luna te ha elegido… - deliberó Norte en voz alta. - ¡Necesitamos otro Guardián!

-Oh no, otro Guardián con poderes de hielo no… - el Conejo de Pascuas suplicó.

-¿Estás segura de que él habló contigo? – el Hada insistió. Era posible que no le agradara la idea de Elsa en el equipo. -Quizás fue solo un sueño.

-Lo sé. Solía pensar eso pero… Es posible que no lo haya sido. – La Reina reflexionó; Jack respondió al instante.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue. Ha sido real. ¿No comprenden? La primera vez que la Luna habló conmigo me dijo que era inmortal luego e revivirme. ¡Ahora es lo mismo!

Sandyman apuntaba al cielo para que el resto mirara al hombre de la Luna, pero nadie le prestaba atención a sus llamados.

-Ahora no, Sandy. – le dijo el Guardián del invierno.

-¿Pero por qué le dijo a Elsa que era inmortal si no ha muerto?

-De hecho… si murió. Pero mi beso la revivió, suena extraño, lo sé. La Luna me dijo que lo hiciera, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionaría por completo. El daño era demasiado grave.

-¿Entonces estás viva por un beso? – le preguntó el Hada de los Dientes a Elsa.

-Bueno… no lo sé. ¡Pero yo no quiero ser inmortal! No quiero…

-Pero no hay problema en ello.- señaló Conejo seguido por Jack.

-Exacto. Piénsalo Elsa, podríamos vivir una eternidad juntos-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el tintineo del sombrero de un duendecillo que estaba siendo sacudido por Sandy. Cuando por fin tuvo la atención que quería, apuntó a la ventana en el techo.

-¡Oh, Hombre de la Luna! Qué tal, mi viejo amigo. – Norte saludó con su familiar esencia. – Sandy, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estaba aquí?

Hada se acercó a los reflejos de luz.

-Está intentando decirnos algo importante.

-¿Qué es, amigo? – Jack, al igual que los Guardianes, miraba al cielo sobre ellos.

-Dice… Dice que es algo sobre la chica. – repitió el Conejo.

De pronto, Elsa también pudo escuchar su solariega voz en su cabeza. Volvió a sentir ese pavoroso escalofrío. Jack notó cómo ella se achicharraba en su lugar, casi temblando. Se acercó y la rodeó su brazo.

Así como llegó, la Luna se alejó, y la voz cesó en sus mentes.

-Entonces… - Norte terminó por resumir – Lo que ella dijo es cierto. La Luna en verdad habló con ella. Lo que significa… Elsa no es mortal. Es como nosotros.

-¿Entonces ella también es un Guardián?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! – respondió Jack al hada. – Él dijo que solo es inmortal, nada más.

El rígido ambiente pasó de estar paralizado a ser una celebración.

-¡Sí, felicitaciones Elsa! Ya no eres una simple mortal. ¡A festejar! – Norte y todos y cada uno de ellos aplaudían sonrientes. Papeles de colores caían sobre ellos, incluso se empezó a oír música de fondo. Aunque Jack y en especial Elsa no estaban de ánimos para celebrar.

Por su parte, a Jack le agradaba la ida. Sólo que estaba muy sorprendido, su sueño de había cumplido muy de pronto. Fue Elsa la que destrozó el aire festivo; más bien lo congeló.

-No, no, no ¡no! ¡BASTA!

Los presentes se habían callado cuando la helada ola los apaleó.

-¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Nadie me ha preguntado si quería ser inmortal!

-Pero no es algo que hayas podido elegir, Elsa. – Jack estaba confundido. Había supuesto que ella quería estar con él por toda la vida, a menos eso le había dicho. Pero ahora reaccionaba totalmente distinto.

-Sólo quiero ser normal, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quiero revertirlo!

-¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? ¿La posibilidad de vivir juntos sin dificultades como la muerte, por ejemplo?

-Sí, ¡pero no de esta forma!

-¿Entonces cómo? Ser inmortal es la única manera.

-¡No es justo, Jack! No he tenido la posibilidad siquiera de elegir mi destino, simplemente he sacrificado mi vida por ti.

-Eso es de lo que se trata el amor. – ultimó Jack.

-¿O sea que por amarte debo ser atada a una vida que jamás pedí?

-¡No dije eso!

-¡No fue por mi elección, no estoy lista! Quiero mi vida de nuevo, no esto. ¿Qué va a ser de mi hermana, mi Reino, amigos? No los quiero ver morir mientras que yo viviré para siempre.

La discusión simplemente no iba por buen camino. Ambos gritaban y Elsa lloraba. Nadie gana hasta que nadie gana,

pensó Jack. A su vez, tanto yetis, duendes y Guardianes se alejaban de la pareja en cuestión, dejándolos pelear en privado.

-¡Yo también tuve una hermana, Elsa! Por si mal no lo recuerdas. Y ella murió después de que me volví inmortal. Fin de la historia. No había nada que hacer al respecto; los mortales mueren, y nosotros seguimos. Es así como funciona el ciclo de la vida.

-Igualmente yo quiero ser mortal. Quiero envejecer y ser una anciana… Quiero tener familia. – las palabras salieron a cuentagotas - ¡Pero ahora nada de eso sucederá gracias a tu ESTÚPIDO BESO!

-¿Perdóname? ¡Ese beso salvó tu vida!

-¡Ni siquiera lo hubiese querida de haber sabido que me volvería inmortal!

-Oh… ¿Así que prefieres morir antes que ser inmortal a mi lado? –continuaron vociferando. Jack se notaba herido. Muy herido. – Lo hice para salvarte, no quería perderte. ¿¡Y ahora esto es mi culpa!?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Todo esto apesta, preferiría estar muerta.

Elsa sintió el daño de sus palabras dirigidas a Jack… Se había pasado de la raya, pero es que el estupor de la situación la había superado.

-No, Jack… Lo siento, pero es que debes entender. Este no es mi destino, tal vez para ti lo sea, pero no para mí. Si me amaras, entenderías. ¿No importa lo que yo pida?

-¡Paren ustedes dos! – Norte volvió a pedir orden. Su atronadora voz rebotó por las paredes del gigantesco edificio. Fue curioso como su voz pasó de ser un trueno a un dulce pastelillo. – Elsa, querida, escúchame. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar lo que tu destino te ha impuesto. No existe tal cosa para revertirlo.

El enojo se esfumó tanto de Elsa como de Jack cual humo. Norte tenía ese efecto en los demás. Pero Elsa no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de pánico.

-¡Debe haber una manera! Tal vez si le pregunto a la Luna cambiará de opinión.

-Dudo que ese poder esté en sus manos, Elsa. Debería agradecer que por lo menos estés con vida.

-Vaya que vida…

-Elsa. – prosiguió su Guardián sujetando sus estremecidas manos. – Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que toda esta situación no es mala. Finalmente, encontramos la solución para estar juntos. Anda, anímate.

Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no tenía energía suficiente para ello.

-Esta no es la solución que quería.

Jack se rindió, solo traería a flote más discusiones; prefirió guardar silencio.

-No entenderás, Jack… Llévame a casa. – susurró.

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Huh, ¿Jack? Antes de marcharte, déjame decirte algo. – lo frenó el Guardián barbudo. Frost miró primero a Elsa de reojo y fue hasta donde Norte a un rincón alejado de los demás.

-Chico, escúchame. Entiendo que tú quieres más que nadie su inmortalidad.

El joven asintió, todavía dolido.

-Pero ponte en su lugar. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?– continuó diciendo a lo bajo.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Ella quiere su vida devuelta. Y tú, tú debes ayudarla a encontrar una forma de cambiar su destino. Eres su Guardián, incluso algo más. Por eso actúa como tal. Y recuerda: nunca, pero nunca, pierdas la esperanza y siempre pelea por ella.

-… Lo haré.

El anciano sonrió.

-Es tiempo de irnos. Gracias, Norte.

Se despidieron fugazmente, y Jack arrojó otras de esas esferas mágicas que Norte le había dado. Esta vez, el portal no le había provocado nauseas a Elsa. Más bien, se sentía una roca, anestesiada de cualquier sentimiento. No había nada más en su pecho que malestar.

 **Fin del capítulo 26**


	27. Entonces me iré

**Capítulo 27. "Entonces me iré."**

-¿Elsa? – a Jack no le dolía más que verla tan herida y molesta, sobre todo con él. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella insistió en apartar la mirada y caminar derecho al palacio.

-No empieces, Jack.

-Pero es que no me gusta verte así.

-¿De qué otra forma quieres que esté? Mi vida esta arruinada. - se lamentó apresurando la marcha. Jack corrió a impedirle el paso.

-¿Qué esperas que haga?

Elsa lo miró serio, su expresión vacía.

-Arréglalo, o nada.

-Elsa - sus palabras eran dulces. En lugar de enfadarse como hubiese hecho, prefirió hablar las cosas claras. –, sabes que no fue mi culpa. Está bien, yo te salvé la vida, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que eso te haría inmortal? Yo no desee por esto… Sí, lo admito, había fantaseado con una situación así, pero no fue apropósito. ¿Entiendes?

La joven sabía que no lo era, sólo que no sabía a quién culpar. Era tonto, también sabía.

-T-tienes razón… Yo lo siento. No hay excusa para mi comportamiento. Fue tan injusto que me he desquitado contigo… No lo merecías.

-No me pidas perdón, cariño. Sólo trata de no estresarte, no resolverá nada.

-Lo sé, ¡es que no sé qué voy a hacer! Es tan injusto.

-Yo tampoco, pero puedes dejar que te ayude. Juntos buscaremos una forma de deshacerlo, o como sea.

Elsa lo abrazó. No pudo siquiera decir "gracias" por el ajustado nudo en su garganta. Pero esta vez no se permitiría llorar. Ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, y las lágrimas no hacían milagros.

Jack desajustó sus brazos de su cintura y la miró.

-Así me gusta. Ahora vamos a decirle a tu hermana. Estoy seguro que será de alguna ayuda.

Anna… Diablos, se había olvidado de ella.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera le diremos a Anna! – chilló. No, no, no. Ella no podía saber de su situación "temporal", como Elsa prefería referirse.

-¿Qué? No seas ridícula, ella debe saber. ¡Es tu hermana!

-Da igual, lo oculto por su bien.

-¿Qué bien va hacerle mentir? ¿A caso te gustaría que ella te escondiese semejante tema? – de nuevo, él estaba histérico. – Mira, Els. Comprendo que no estés muy segura de cómo manejar esto, pero-

-No estoy lista, y mucho menos lo está ella. Saberlo le rompería el corazón. ¡Yo viviré y ella no, seré yo la que la veré morir inclusive! No puedo decirle…

-No se trata de estar lista, sino de que ella debe saberlo en estos instantes. De otra forma se enterará en el futuro mientras ella envejezca, le salgan arrugas y tú sigas siendo fresca y joven y le dolerá aún más saber que le has ocultado tu estado.

-¡Pero ella es MI hermana, y decido no contarle!

-Si no le cuentas tú a Anna, seré yo el que lo haga.

-¿Qué me tienen que contar? – Anna se había sumado a lo conversación.

-Hablando del diablo… - comentó Jack.

-¡Anna! ¿De dónde rayos has salido?

-Los he visto llegar y vine a saludar. ¿A qué se debía tanta discusión? ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme, Elsa?

-Huh… Nosotros… - los habían agarrado por sorpresa.

-¿Elsa…? – Anna insistió.

-Sí, Elsa, dile eso TAN IMPORTANTE que DEBÍAS DECIRLE. – Jack siguió la corriente. Pero ella no lo haría, Anna no debía enterarse por ningún motivo.

La Reina no respondía, ¿qué iba a decirle?

-¡Ustedes qué!

-Huh… Bueno... - Elsa tuvo que armar un pretexto al vuelo. – Jack me ha ofrecido matrimonio. Y yo acepté, eso es todo.

-No mient- ¿Espera qué? – se frenó Jack. ¿Había oído bien? - ¿Has dicho… matrimonio?

-¿De verdad? – Anna se veía emocionada. Por poco sus ojos no se salían de su cara.

-¿De verdad? – continuó Jack sorprendido.

-De verdad. – la joven estaba más aterrada de lo que creía.,

-¡OH, ELSA ESO ES GRANDIOSO! – la princesa saltó a sus brazos. Tanto Elsa como Jack eran estatuas.

–Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a casa a… Bueno, hacer algo pendiente. Nos vemos.

La capa de Elsa voló a medida que ella se adentraba a toda velocidad. Lo único que quería era alejarse de las reacciones de su hermana, y sobre todo de Jack. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría él, pero no estaba preparada para averiguarlo luego de esa mentira. Podría estar tanto herido como emocionado…

-¡No puedo creer que ustedes dos se vayan a casar! – había dicho Anna antes de que Elsa se marchara. -¿No es eso lo que has deseado siempre?

Silencio.

-… Sí, supongo.

La muchacha de pelo rojo se había quedado a solas en el vestíbulo al aire libre del palacio junto con Jack. Su emoción comenzaba a contagiarlo.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, qué emoción ¡Sigo sin poder creerlo!

-Sí… Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. – una sonrisa fugaz pasó por sus labios.

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué Elsa se fue tan nerviosa y… rara. –Anna hablaba a cien por hora -Tal vez está un poco aterrada por todo el tema del matrimonio. Me refiero a que ella siempre hablaba de casarse contigo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Pero ahora… No lo sé, se ve diferente. Algo anda mal con ella, lo presiento. ¿Está ocultando algo, Jack?

-No lo sé, tal vez si le preguntas…

-Buena idea. Espera, ¿está todo bien? Te ves en shock.

-No puedo creer que lo haya dicho… - las palabras se desprendieron de sus pensamientos. Sonrió enormemente y sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que nos casaremos…

-¿QUÉ? Pero ella dijo que TÚ le habías propuesto, ¿cómo puedes estar tan sorprendido?

Oh-ho…

-Oh… eso. Uh, me refería… Huh…

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Anna tenía los pelos de punta. –Jack, dime qué es. Soy su hermana, ¡debo saber!

-… - Jack buscó una escapatoria - ¡OH, mira la hora! – miró su muñeca desnuda – Lo siento mucho, Anna, pero debo ir con… ¡Elsa! Sí, Elsa. Para hablar de la boda y esas cosas… Tú sabes. – giró sobre su eje. - ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera, Jack! ¡Cuéntame primero!

-Dije adiós. - Él siguió su rumbo.

-¡No, espera! Respóndeme. ¿Qué debería saber?

La verdad, Jack rio por lo bajo irónicamente.

-Mejor averígualo por tu cuenta.

Y se alejó volando de la muchacha con sus palabras atascadas en su boca.

-¡De acuerdo, vete! Buscaré la respuesta yo sola.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se refugiaba en su estudio. Su mirada estaba perdida a través de la ventana a su vez que meditaba.

-Oh, Anna, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – tomó un profundo bocado de aire – No puedo simplemente decirle que soy… inmortal. La destruiría. Ella no puede saber. Pero… ¿qué tal sin encuentro una forma de revertirlo, una cura, antes de que ella se entere? … ¡Sí, podría funcionar! ¿Pero cómo la obtengo?

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. El visitante se invitó a pasar.

-¿Quién es? Oh, eras tú Jack. – le sonrió.

-Hey, cariño, ¿me extrañaste? Espera, déjame responder eso… Sí lo hiciste. – el Guardián guiñó un ojo.

-Payaso… ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Vine a hablar de tu "problema".

-Oh… Eso. - la nube de alegría que Jack le generaba con sus payadas desapareció.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás?

-Por supuesto que no. Ya no lo repetiré.

-¡Elsa, ella es tu hermana!

-¡Lo sé! Y yo soy la que está tratando de protegerla, no tú.

-Pero yo quiero protegerte a TI, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Has venido a decirme qué hacer? No necesito órdenes, Jack.

-Vine a decirte qué no hacer: mentirle a Anna. No es la solución ¡entiende!

-¿Y tú qué sabes de cuidar a una hermana? – Elsa seguía teniendo la misma manía de meter la pata en temas delicado y deseó no haber abierto la boca.

-Lo sé… porque tuve una. Y ella ya no está. Pero si estuviese viva, aquí conmigo, la protegería con mi vida miles de veces más y jamás, jamás le mentiría.

-… No es el caso, Jack.

Por más que él intentara, Elsa no daría el brazo a torcer.

-Mantendré el secreto como he hecho toda mi vida. Anna nunca lo sabrá y punto.

-Espera, ¿entonces lo de nuestro matrimonio también era una farsa?

-Me temo que sí… - dijo con cuidado. Sabía que la verdad le dolería más que la mentira. – Lo dije solo porque vino a mi mente. Era una excusa para evadir las preguntas de Anna…

Jack hubiese deseado que su respuesta fuera diferente.

-Pensé… pensé que era real. Me siento estúpido. Supongo que casarse conmigo es muy terrible, ¿no?

-¡No, Jack, ese no es el punto!

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-Yo sí quiero casarme contigo… Pero, ahora no estoy lista.

-Jamás estás lista para nada.

-Por lo menos hasta que rompa esta maldición…

Jack suspiró. Había sido un día entero de discusiones, no quería seguir por ese camino.

-Está bien… - se rindió. – Supongo.

La joven le dio una débil sonrisa; lo que más precisaba era su apoyo.

-¿Y cómo harás eso exactamente, romper una maldición?

-No lo sé todavía… ¿Pero me ayudarás?

-Huh… No lo sé… – Jack merodeaba por la sala, subiendo y bajando de las mesas y sillones. – Sigo sin comprender por qué es tan malo ser inmortal. O sea, yo lo soy y ¡hey, mírame! Estoy perfecto.

Una risa se escapó. Trata de ser seria, Elsa. Habló dulcemente.

-Sabes que no quiero la inmortalidad, quiero que mi vida siga su curso normal. Es lo que más quiero. Y ahora necesito de tu ayuda… ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Tal vez podamos hablar con la Luna. Ya sabes, él te ha dicho cómo reparar tu problema. Puede que me ayude a mí también-

-No…

-¿Disculpa?

-No te ayudare…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡A menos…! Que le digas a tu hermana la verdad sobre todo.

-Está bien, lo haré yo misma. – resopló. – No te necesito. Ya he hablado con Hombre de la Luna una vez. Puedo hacerlo otra vez. Con o sin tu ayuda.

-¿Qué? Sabes que no podrás por tu cuenta.

-No me subestimes, Jack. – Elsa arrastró las palabras. – Por favor, ya vete. Debo… pensar.

-Excluyéndome no resolverás nada. Seré yo quien le diga a Anna entonces.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-A no ser que lo hagas tú. Dile sobre tu estado y que nuestra boda es solo… una mentira. Es mejor que seguir ocultando. ¡Acepta lo que eres ahora, Elsa! Sólo así podrás resolver las cosas.

-No te atrevas, Jackson. No puedes siquiera obligarme, ella es mi responsabilidad.

-¡Y yo soy tu Guardián! Pero parece que ya no te importa. ¿Y luego qué? No me detendrás a que se lo diga hagas lo que hagas.

Elsa recapacitó sus siguientes palabras, su mente gritaba que las dijera pero su corazón la retenía.

-Entonces me iré…

-¿Te irás? – Jack quedó atónito – Eso es estúpido, ya lo has hecho otras veces. ¿Dejarás a tu hermana, tu Reino y a mí una vez más? ¿Todo porque no le quieres decir la verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-… Sí. – lágrimas desbordaban de sus claros ojos.

-... De acuerdo. Entonces vete. – Jack dijo severo.

-Bien.

Elsa de alejó de él hacia las puertas y corrió escalera abajo. En el momento en que las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, Jack gritó.

-¡Espera no te lo tomes tan – las puertas se cerraron en su nariz -… literal!

Llamó a Elsa a través de ellas, y maldijo haber dicho que se fuera. Por supuesto no quería que lo hiciese. Ninguno de los dos estaba manejando la situación de la mejor manera.

Al llegar al gran salón principal, Elsa se apresuró por alcanzar la salida, hasta que Anna se puso en su camino. ¿De dónde salía cada vez?

-¡Hey, Elsa! Ahí estás, te estaba buscando.

-Qué necesitas, Anna. Estoy en un apuro. – trató de ocultar las lágrima, sus hinchados ojos y fingió una voz normal.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde vas?

-Huh… Ningún lugar en particular.

-Oh, ¡yo también voy para allá!

Elsa le dedico una cara de pocos amigos. Quería sacársela de encima.

-Espero que no…

-¿Y a qué hora regresas? Estaba planeando ayudarte con eso de la boda, si quieres.

-No lo sé… - Elsa apretó el paso, ya estaba cerca de su libertad.

-Espera… ¿Estas huyendo? ¿E-está todo bien?

-Anna – se giró hacia ella -, prométeme que cuidarás de ti y de nuestro Reino.

-E-está bien. ¿Pero qué pas-?

-Sé que serás una Reina perfecta. – sonrió a duras penas, su farsa no estaba yendo como pensaba. No era tan fuerte para sostener su dolor. – Adiós, hermana. Por el bien de todos…

-¡Elsa, no, espera! – Anna jaló de su mano haciendo que se detenga. Estaba tan cerca de la salida.

-¡Espera, escúchame! – continuó ella. – No puedes irte. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Ya me has dejado una vez, no lo hagas… Por favor. Te necesito, eres mi hermana; la única familia que tengo además de Kristoff. Y ni siquiera sé por qué huyes esta vez. No importa lo que sea, juntas podremos arreglarlo… Por favor, no te vayas.

Las súplicas de su hermana se clavaron en su pecho. A nadie le dolía más que a Elsa abandonarlos, una vez más.

-Anna… déjame ir.

-¿Qué? ¿¡T-te irás!?

-Sí. ¡Y no me sigas! – continuó su acelerado andar.

-¡NO! ¡Puedes decir lo que pasa; por qué te vas! No tienes que ocultarme nada, Elsa.

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. – respondía a sus espaldas.

-¡Entonces iré contigo!

-No… ¡NO LO HARÁS!

Elsa, girando sobre sí, lanzó sus congelantes poderes a donde Anna se encontraba. Muchos sirvientes, incluyendo a su hermana se petrificaron. Los picos puntiagudos impedirían el paso de cualquiera.

-Elsa… - imploró la princesa.

-Lo siento, Anna. – giró el perillo de la puerta a sus espaldas y huyó.

 _No dejaré que lo sepa, y espero que Jack haga lo mismo…_

-¡Elsa, tu hielo no me alejará de ti! – Anna la seguía a metros de distancia. Sin duda, Elsa era más rápida, si seguía el ritmo la perdería.

 _Debo huir y encontrar la cura, yo sola. Volveré a la asilada vida que solía tener, si es necesario. Es un riego que debo tomar._

-¡ELSA ESPERA! – la voz de Anna se oyó no muy lejos. A delante de Elsa, estaba el calmo mar. Con su pie sobre este, un brillante rastro de hielo se formó sobre el agua, creando así un sólido rastro congelado por el que Elsa cruzó hasta el otro lado en los frondosos bosques.

Dejó todo lo que amaba atrás.

 **Fin del capítulo 27**


	28. Lo prometiste

**Capítulo 28. "Lo prometiste"**

Anna, abatida, volvió al castillo. No pudo alcanzar a su hermana, la dejó ir; no pudo perdonárselo.

-¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez! Por lo menos esta vez no ha congelado nada… - masculló la princesa. En el camino, apareció Jack. Estaba desesperado.

-¡Anna!

-¡Jack! ¿Dónde has estado?-

-No importa, ¿dónde está Elsa?

-Se ha ido…

-Aghhh… – maldijo – ¡increíble!, lo ha hecho de todos modos.

-¿Espera, qué? – las mejillas de Anna comenzaron a hervir. – ¡TÚ SABES LO QUE LE PASÓ A ELSA! ¡Por eso no has huido con ella!

-Huh… Yo…

-Olvida las excusas. AHORA ME DIRÁS, FROST. POR QUÉ MI HERMANA HUYÓ ESTA VEZ.

-Whoa, whoa. Tranquilízate, princesa. No hay necesidad de alterarse.

-¡No soy estúpida, Jack! Así que mejor me dices o yo-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Por eso es que… Aghh, ¡te lo diré todo!

-¿De veras? – no se esperaba su rendición tan fácil.

-Sí, pero prepárate… No será fácil para ti.

-Sólo dime.

-Elsa es inmortal, no envejecerá ni morirá. Será como es ahora por toda la eternidad…

-… - ella comenzó a reír. – Muy, muy gracioso Jack… ¿Mi hermana? ¿Inmortal? – esta vez la risa fue más seca. – Digo, ella es completamente normal… Bueno no exactamente pero… - se mordió el labio. - ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-Mira, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que, bueno, un relámpago de hielo casi la mata? Ella estaba muriendo… En mis brazos. La quise salvar, por eso…

-¿Por eso qué?

-La besé. Mi beso de amor de verdad la salvó de una manera que es difícil de comprender. Pero no la ha salvado por completo. Su corazón sigue congelado, pero le permite vivir. Esa es la razón de su inmortalidad.

-¡Entonces es toda tu culpa!

-Algo así…

-Por lo menos la has salvado. – se recordó Anna, reprimía el impulso de golpearlo. Aunque era lo que más quería en ese momento. - ¿Pero no puedes remover el hielo de su corazón? Tal vez también se removerá su… bueno eso.

-Me temo que no. – Jack abolió sus esperanzas. - ¿No entiendes? El hielo la mantiene viva. Si de alguna forma se derrite… Puede morir.

-No… ¿No existe otra cura?

-No lo sé. Pero por ello Elsa huyó. Para encontrarla.

-¿Y por qué no has ido con ella? – repuso.

-Porque quería que supieses la verdad del asunto. ¡Pero ella no quería…! – frenó. Le había costado tanto comprenderlo. – Ella trataba-

-Elsa trataba de protegerme… - concluyó Anna.

-Sí.

-¿Pero ella quiere esto, la inmortalidad?

-En verdad… no, no la quiere.

-… Debemos encontrarla, y ayudarla en su búsqueda. – volvió sobre sus pasos. - ¡Vamos! Seguro que se ha ido a las Montañas del Norte-

-Aguarda.

-¿Qué? – frenó en seco.

-Tú te quedarás aquí, es una orden. Yo iré tras ella.

-¡De ninguna manera! Debo ir, ¡me necesita, soy su hermana!

-Y yo su Guardián.

-Oh, ¿así que esto es una competencia de quién es su favorito? Da igual lo que seas, pero yo iré también.

-Mira… Yo puedo volar hasta allí y encontrarla. Será más rápido que ir contigo caminado.

-Pero yo quiero ir-

-¡Lo sé! Pero es lo mejor. Ey – sostuvo su hombro desnudo -, sé una buena hermanita y déjame ir tras ella. La traeré más rápido de lo que puedas decir "sándwich".

-… De acuerdo. Pero Jack… Por favor, trae a mi hermana a casa. –imploró abatida.

-Lo prometo. – y despegó. Anna lo veía esfumarse entre las oscuras nubes.

-… Sándwich.

-¿Ahora qué? – Elsa deambulaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado. – Oh, será mejor que empiece a pensar como encontrar esa bendita cura.

Jack aterrizó silenciosamente en el interior del palacio. Desde detrás de la columna, como la primera vez, la admiró sin que esta notara su presencia.

-Aghhh, ¡no sé qué hacer! Piensa, Elsa, piensa.

-¿Teniendo problemas, mi lady?

-¿Huh? ¡Jack! – su rostro se iluminó al verlo, no esperaba que viniese… tan pronto. En eso, recordó que estaba enojada con él. Se detuvo a medio camino de correr a sus brazos -¿A qué has venido?

-A llevar a mi querida Elsa a casa.

-Oh, eso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No volveré, Jack. Asunto terminado.

-¿Qué? – Aquí vamos de nuevo… -¡Escúchate, suenas como una niña pequeña!

-¡Y tú como mi padre! No puedes decirme que hacer SOLO porque eres mi Guardián. (Y más que eso)

-Pero debes escucharme, ¡solo una vez!

-Como sea, no puedes forzarme a regresar. Ya he tomado una decisión.

-No, no puedo hacerlo… Pero lo que sí puedo es ayudarte a hacer lo correcto.

-Fácil, vuelve al Reino y deja que te ayudemos a encontrar esa "cura". Sé que los tres podremos-

-Espera. ¿Los tres?

Oh, no… en su mente, Jack golpeó fuertemente su cabeza con la mano.

-¿Anna y tú?

Él y Anna…

-Espera, no es lo que parece-

-¡Tú le dijiste…!

-P-puedo explicar-

-IMPOSIBLE, NO LO PUEOD CREER. ¡Me has traicionado!

-¡Trataba de ayudarte!

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Mortificando a mi hermana por mí? ESA ES LA PEOR AYUDA QUE PUDISTE DAR.

-¡No, pero-! Pero ella debía saber, probablemente podría ayudar.

Elsa suspiró. Estaba cansada de enfadarse. Su vida era una montaña rusa que no la dejaba respirar. Todo descendía. Con su más lamentosa voz, pero sin derramar una lágrima, la Reina habló.

-Vete, Jack. No necesito tu ayuda.

-Olvídalo, quiero ayudarte. Eso es lo que hago. Por eso soy tu Guardián. Quiero protegerte, no importa en qué situación te encuentres.

-¡Pero yo no quiero tu refuerzo! – suspiró pesadamente. – Me has fallado… ¿Qué clase de Guardián eres? No me ayudarás, no eres parte esto… Ya no más.

-Elsa, no. Espera, por favor. Piénsalo un segundo, no lo estás pensando claramente-

-No, Jack. Tú no entiendes… Ya… Y ano te quiero como mi Guardián o lo que sea si no puedo confiar en ti. Se terminó.

-No… - se le calló el alma a los pies. – Si… Si tú me quieres fuera del camino, bien. Pero necesito saber, ¿es eso lo que deseas?

-No lo sé.

-¡Entonces piensa! No puedo seguir siendo tu juguete por siempre. Un día me quieres y otro no, ¡decídete!

-Jack… Por favor…

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu vida? ¿Para siempre?

-NO LO SÉ… no lo sé. Te necesito, pero a la vez no te quiero cerca porque me has fallado cuando habías prometido no contarle a Anna.

-Pero puedo arreglarlo ¿Qué hago para recompensarte?

-No, Jack, no puedes…

-¿Entonces para qué todo este drama?

-…

-Espera… Sé por qué.

Elsa lo miró con ojos angustiados, pero su mirada era fría y seria.

-Tú ya no me amas. Por eso me quieres fuera. ¿Me equivoco?

Un suspiró, esa fue toda la respuesta que él necesitaba.

-No me equivoco… Bien. Ya no tendrás que verme. – giró sobre sí y empezó a caminar al balcón, su salida más cercana.

-…Espera.

Él no quiso hacerlo, estaba dispuesto con todo el dolor del mundo a marcharse, pero las palabras de Elsa hicieron que frenara su paso. No se grió a verla.

-¿En verdad vas a dejarme? Creí que pelearías por esto, ¿no lo harás? ¿No pelearas siquiera por nuestro amor?

-¿Qué amor, Elsa? – abruptamente se giró a mirarla. Por primera vez al verla, no tuvo ese deseo de besarla o acariciar su bella piel. No, esta vez lo único que quería hacer era hui de allí. – Tú lo has dicho, se acabó. No quieres que sea tu Guardián, ¡está bien, no lo seré si tanto lo quieres! ¿Pero por qué me quedaría si ni siquiera quieres que lo haga?

-¡Porque prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado!

Jack suspiró su último aliento. No había más que decir.

-Lo siento, Elsa.

Su figura voló lejos de allí, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ya no volvería…

-P-pero… Lo prometiste.

Después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndolo, Elsa se echó a llorar, y jamás paró.

 _Lo prometiste…_

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

 _ **Fin de la parte II**_


	29. Gritándole a la Luna

_**Parte III**_

PD: debido a que el sitio no me deja poner imágenes, quería que sepan que el siguiente **personaje** que van a conocer tiene la apariencia de **Nod** , de la película el **Reino Secreto** , o Epic, de Dreamworks. Solo que con ojos esmeraldas, no marrones como el original. Y su amigo Andrew no es nada más ni nada menos que Andy de Toy Story, por Pixar. Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 29. "Gritándole a la Luna".**

 _Prólogo:_

La mayoría de los aldeanos de Arendelle paseaban por el castillo. Esa noche, la princesa Anna había mandado abrir las puertas del palacio para todo el Reino porque había un importante anuncio que hacer. Pero nunca nos enteramos.

Mi nombre es James Brander Garthf, que significa marcado por el fuego y protector, aunque el último parece ser nombre de niña. Soy más conocido como el hijo del granjero. Mis mil veces tátara abuelos tenían la mejor granja de todo Arendelle hasta que un voraz incendio los dejó en la ruina. Tras generaciones, hemos tratado de recomponer la situación, pero no nos ha ido muy bien. No los aburriré con la triste historia de un pobre joven y su granja. Sigamos.

A penas me enteré por los mensajeros reales que se abrirían las puertas corrí a lo de mi amigo Andrew y luego al palacio. Nunca me perdí una oportunidad de ver a la Reina. He estado encantado por ella desde… bueno desde que recuerdo. Sobre todo ahora que sale más de su hogar.

-Amigo, estás chiflado lo sabes. – me dijo Andy mientras esperábamos entre la muchedumbre.

-Sólo quiero verla, Andy. Nada más.

-Mira, tengo dos opciones para ti, o te atreves y le hablas de frente o dejas de fastidiarme para que te acompañe. – sabía que él no estaba enojado en verdad. Sólo que lo había molestado a la hora de la cena.

-¿Qué le hable? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es una Reina! Y yo un simple campesino. Podría ser ilegal, o algo así.

-Lo sé, pero puedes enviarle… no sé, ¿un cerdo?

-Muy gracioso, enamoraré a la bella Reina con un oloroso cerdo.

-No hay que dejar de soñar. – se mofó.

Al cabo de un tiempo, nadie de la corte salió a dar su anuncio. Andrew estaba apurado por volver a casa. Pero en eso, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, y allí estaba ella…

Tan radiante como siempre, la Reina apareció del otro lado. Aunque parecía preocupada. No pude evitar soltar un "Whoaa".

-Oye, viejo, estas babeando de nuevo.

Y por un segundo, puedo jurar, que la Reina Elsa me miró. Mi corazón daba brincos como un caballo desbocado. Hasta que atravesó el umbral veloz como una flecha y se fue del palacio.

-Se ve preocupada. – comentó Andy al verla pasar a nuestro lado. Nadie la frenaba, por supuesto, pero hasta pude sentir su bello aroma.

-Algo anda mal. ¡Alguien tiene que ir tras ella!

-No exageres, tal vez solo fue a tomar aire.

-No seas tonto, Andy. ¿Qué tal si está en problemas?

-Lo dudo, seguro tuvo otra pelea con su novio.

-¿Novio? –el peso de las palabras me cayó en el pecho.

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Trabajando.

-Llevan juntos meses.

-Mhmm, de todas formas alguien tiene que ir a ver cómo está. No veo a ningún novio por aquí.

-Sí, seguro tiene guardias y sirvientes tras ella. No te preocupes. Ahora que ya has visto a tu escurridiza Reina, ¿podemos regresar?

-No. Yo iré tras ella.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – me detuvo al dar dos pasos a las grandes puertas - ¡No irás a ningún lado!

-¿Por qué?

-James, ella es una Reina. Entiéndelo, deja que se vaya, estará bien. Y tú no eres ningún Príncipe de brillante armadura para ir a socorrerla.

-No… Soy James. – me zafé de su agarre y corrí tras de ella. Había un rastro de nieve en el suelo por lo que fue fácil seguirla, pero no alcanzaba. Elsa corría a toda velocidad. La seguí por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, dejé la granja de mi padre atrás para ir a buscarla. Era descabellado, lo sé. ¿Un granjero y una Reina? Imposible. Sin embargo, ella lo valía. Aunque nunca le he hablado, casi siento que nos entendemos. Como una conexión.

La montaña parecía interminable, pero desde mi posición, muy lejos de la cima, a través de las nubes pude ver algo increíble: ¡un castillo hecho de hielo! Elsa debía estar allí, sola. Sin tener con quién contar.

Había pasado un día de la partida de Jack, Elsa seguía en su palacio indispuesta a salir. Sin embargo, las ideas parecían escaparse y alejarse de ella. Estaba muy lejos de la solución. Sin contar que su corazón estaba roto, pero por esta vez, sería fuerte, no andaría por los rincones llorando su pérdida. Lo superaría y principalmente rompería su "maldición".

La joven estaba en la misma posición pensativa desde hacía varias horas. Estaba acalambrada y cansada de pensar ideas que comenzaban a ser absurdas; tampoco esperaba que la solución a sus problemas llegara tocando la puerta.

En ese momento las puertas del palacio en las montañas se abrieron. Elsa, sorprendida, corrió por los pasillos hasta la cima de las escaleras. ¿Quién sería? Acaso… ¿Jack? ¡No! Él dijo que no volvería.

Y no era Jack. Una extraña criatura blanca entró por las puertas.

-¡Hola soy Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos!

-¿¡Qué!? – en principio se asustó. Esa criatura parlante era en verdad un hombre de nieve pero… ¡con vida! Y sobre todo, era idéntico al que solía construir con su hermana de niñas.

-¡Hey, qué tal!

-¡Ew! –chilló Elsa - ¿Qué eres?

-Un muñeco de nieve…

\- E-eres un muñeco de nieve… ¿Y estas vi-vivo? – Elsa no lo podía creer.

-¡Así es!... Eso creo. – sonrió Olaf.

-¿C-cómo?

-Pues soy producto de tu amor, ¡tú me creaste! ¿Ya no recuerdas?

Sin duda ella no recordaba haber construido a la tierna criatura, pero el asombro y terror desaparecieron de ella. Ya no estaba espeluznada –del todo- por ello. Sino feliz. Había creado algo tan fantástico por sí sola. No era un intruso ni nada, más bien se sentía reconfortante, como un amigo.

-¿Olaf?

-¡Así es!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decir hola. ¡Hola! – Elsa sonrió, apenas un poco.

-¿Y de dónde saliste? – seguía asombrada.

-En verdad, he vivido aquí desde que me creaste hace mucho. Deambulaba por las montañas, incluso una vez he intentado bajar al pueblo pero no había nieve por ningún lado y hacía tanto calor que me derretía. Por eso decidí volver, ¡y te encontré! Espera, todavía no sé tu nombre ¡Espera déjame adivinar! Tu nombre es Sven.

-No, en verdad me llamo Elsa.

-Oh, ese es un nombre lindo también. Es solo que parecía ser que todos aquí se llaman Sven. Cómo sea.

Elsa rio ante el comentario, pero luego entró en pánico.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que has conocido a Sven? ¿U-un reno?

-¡Sí! También iba con su dueño Sven y su esposa Anna.

No… Ellos estaban tras de mí…

-¡Dónde los viste!

-En las praderas, bajo las montañas. Parecían estar muy dispuestos a subir a la cima. – dijo la inocente criatura sonriente.

-¡Oh, rayos, vienen por mí! – entró en estado de alerta ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿Huyes de ellos?

-De hecho, sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito tiempo a solas y lejos de mi hermana Anna.

-Oh… eso explica por qué estás aquí solitaria… y triste. - ¿Tan obvio era esto?

-Bueno, eso… Eso es por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos… digamos que he descubierto que mi corazón está congelado por siempre y que el amor de mi vida se ha ido… Y no volverá. – no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Olaf se quedó callado por un momento, reflexionando, al parecer.

-¿Tu verdadero amor te ha dejado? – increpó del espanto. -¡No lo voy a permitir! Tranquila, Elsa; ¡ya no estarás triste porque te conseguiré otro amor verdadero! -Olaf daba brincos de felicidad.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo. No es-

-Descuida, buscaré por todas partes hasta encontrarlo. Será perfecto y jamás te dejará-

-No, Olaf-

-Tú quédate aquí, ¡no me tardó! – corrió de nuevo y desapareció por dónde llegó, riendo.

Genial, ahora un muñeco de nieve piensa ayudarme con mis problemas amorosos. No debía distraerse, tenía que pensar la solución de su cura. Según había entendido, el Espíritu de la Luna sólo se comunicaba cuando la misma estaba llena. La próxima fecha sería al cabo de una semana aproximadamente. ¿Tendría que esperar hasta entonces para hablar con la Luna? Era posible que ese fuera un modo para pedir que lo revierta. Solo una posibilidad.

Piensa, Elsa. Piensa.

Mientras avanzaba por la densa nieve cumbre arriba, -¿cómo podía haber nieve en primavera? Oh, claro. La Reina de las Nieves. – un pedazo de esta pareció desprenderse y bajar hacia mí a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la altura de mis pies, lo que parecía ser una bola de nieve se sacudió y quedó al descubierto un muñeco de nieve.

-Hola, soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos.

Creo que mi grito debió haber despertado a los muertos.

En fin, el muñeco de nieve – que terminó siendo amable y hasta encantador – me dijo que estaba buscando a alguien y que yo era perfecto para el trabajo. No entendí ni una sola cosa hasta que me dijo que esa persona era para Elsa. Con su nombre mis sentidos se encendieron y dejé que me guiara hasta el final de la montaña.

El interior del palacio hecho de hielo era indescriptible, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarles. Inmenso, brillante, acogedor, elegante, iluminado, asombroso y congelado es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Olaf me había dicho que fuese a una habitación en el segundo piso donde la encontraría.

Estaba tan ansioso que por poco resbalo en los escalones de hielo - ¿a quién se le ocurre tener escalones de hielo? Oh, claro –.

Y allí estaba, de espaldas a mí. Llamé su nombre tímidamente. La Reina se giró a verme… Aunque no tuve la visita que esperaba.

Desperté de la oscuridad, tal vez me había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Mis brazos estaban atrapados entre dos bloques de hielo que se desprendían del suelo.

-¿Pero qué ra-?

Había alguien enfrente de mí. Elsa me miraba furiosamente, su mano abierta extendida hacia a mí que parecía brotar chispas.

-¡Elsa! – dije sin aliento – Digo, ¡Mi Reina! Le ruego, no me haga daño-

-¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí? – rugió. Era la primera vez que oía su voz, y era en verdad divina. Excepto por la parte que me dio miedo.

-Pues… yo… huh. - estaba tan atontado que no sabía qué decir.

-¡¿Has venido a capturarme o algo así?!

-¡QUÉ, NO! Yo solo-

-¡Qué!

Los bloques de hielo se prendían más fuertes a mis brazos.

-¡He venido a ver cómo estaba! – mis palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa?

-La he visto huir del palacio y temí… que tal vez algo malo le pasaba. ¿Está usted bien?

La Reina no respondió por unos instantes, estaba pasmada.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí… para saber cómo estoy? – en su boca, las palabras sonaban un tanto incómodas.

-¿Tan extraño es?

-¡No! – se apresuró en decir. Parecía que toda su furia se había disipado. – Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es que… no me lo esperaba.

-Lamento haberla molestado de todos modos, su alteza.

-No me has molestado. Lo siento, no sé tu nombre.

-James. Mi nombre es James.

-Encantada, soy-

-Sé quién eres. – sonreí. Ella acomodó su peinado. En todo ese tiempo yo le había sostenido la mirada, y ella trataba de evadirla, hasta que me miró y… Olaf arruinó el momento.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Encontré a tu nuevo verdadero amor! – entró en la habitación y se giró a verme en mí, bueno, situación - ¡No! Elsa, no congeles a tu nuevo amor. Eso no es educado. – le retó a la Reina.

-¿ESPERA, QUÉ?- dijimos ella y yo a la vez. Elsa continuó.

-Olaf, ya te dije que no quería que lo hicieses. No necesito nada de eso, en verdad estoy bien.

-¿Enserio? – se sorprendió - Oh… me pareció oír distinto.

-Eh… ¿hola? Sigo congelado.

La joven volteó a mí apenada. Se habían olvidado de mí.

-¡Oh! Siento tanto esto. – con su magia, removió por completo los bloques, liberándome. Su ánimo había cambiado al saber que yo no significaba problema alguno.

-Gracias. – dije mientras acomodaba mis viejas ropas.

-¿Quieres que lo regrese de donde lo encontré, Elsa? – preguntó el muñeco, al parecer se refería a mí. No sé por qué no dije nada, quizás quería oír la respuesta de la Reina Si me echaría a patadas o…

-No, deja que se quede.

-¿De veras? – nos sorprendimos. Olaf sonrió, y yo también. La Reina se sonrojó.

-Pues claro… Si James no tiene nada que hacer.

Sacudí mi cabeza, debía estar sonriendo como un idiota, pero no podía borrarla de mí.

-¿James? Qué bueno que no se llama Sven. En fin, los dejaré solos. – Olaf guiñó un ojo y se fue sacudiendo su brazo-ramita.

Elsa y yo nos quedamos petrificados e incómodos por la situación en la que Olaf nos había metido.

La Reina me invitó a sentarme en un banquillo de hielo – ¡sí, en verdad puede hacer eso! – y con curiosidad comenzó a hablar.

-¿Así que James… huh? Cuéntame de dónde eres. – en tan poco tiempo, ella pareció haberse relajado en mi presencia. No parecía una gobernante suprema sino una simple y agradable chica. Aunque ella era más que simple.

-Pues, - comencé, con una sonrisa en los labios – soy de la ciudad agrícola de Arendelle. Mi padre y yo tenemos una vieja granja, que en verdad no produce mucho, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

Ella sonrió, que linda sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, dos pequeños demonios. Pero mi familia es todo lo que tengo, y mi burro Betty.

A Elsa le pareció divertido, lo que me alegró. Aunque en verdad se llama Betty.

-James, ¿por qué has venido?

-Ya se lo he dicho, para venir a ver cómo estaba.

-No, pero en verdad. Soy una completa extraña para ti, y aun así recorriste kilómetros solo para verme…

-Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. Me preocupé por usted.

-Eso es muy dulce, ¿sabías?

-No lo había pensado así, pero gracias. – gracias al cielo que su sonrisa seguía plasmada allí -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, su majestad?

-Llámame Elsa, sólo Elsa. Y sí.

-Bien, Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Huh… Bueno, estoy huyendo de casa. – notó mi cara de "es broma verdad" y continuó – ¡Lo sé! Sé que piensas que soy una terrible gobernante por huir tantas veces del Reino-

-No lo pienso. – interrumpí con suavidad.

-De acuerdo, tú no, pero muchos sí. Pero no puedo seguir allí, tengo cosas que resolver por mi cuenta. Y cuanto antes arregle mis problemas, más temprano volveré a casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – atrapada, quise decir. No quería ofenderla.

-Aún no lo sé.

-¿Y qué problemas tiene? Si me permite preguntar.

Mi pregunta debió haber sido muy personal, Elsa me dio la espalda por un momento, se había puesto nerviosa. Intenté disculparme a la brevedad.

-Lo siento, no quise-

-No, está bien… Solo que no estoy segura de decírtelo.

-Entiendo, soy un completo extraño.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar por su novio o puedo terminar como una paleta helada?

Por suerte mi pregunta le hizo reír. Pheww, salvé la situación.

-No te congelaré, tranquilo. Y él… - suspiró – él ya no está.

-¿Murió? – vociferé sorprendido.

-¡No, no! Él me ha… - supuse cuál sería su respuesta.

-Oh… Lo siento.

-Está bien. Estoy bien, James. – me miró por un largo rato esperando un rato. Entendí su gesto.

-Oh… sí, ya creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Supongo que debería volver. – la timidez se aferró a mí como una pulga a trasero de perro. Tal vez ya había molestado a la Reina demasiado.

-Sí, deberías.

-Sí…

-Te acompaño a la salida.

Ambos caminábamos callados. Yo reprimía las ganas de admirarla, aunque sea de reojo. Sería un poco incómodo para ella. Elsa jugueteaba con sus manos y estrujaba las telas de su vestido color cielo del mediodía.

-Bueno, te agradezco muchísimo tu visita. En verdad necesitaba algo de compañía. Algo más que un… Olaf.

-Sí – compartí su misma cara de extrañeza y con una sonrisa -, no te mentiré; es súper extraño… Como sea, su alteza, ¡digo Elsa! Fue un… fue un placer.

-Lo mismo digo, ten cuidado en el viaje a casa. Y si alguna vez necesitas algo o tu familia, sabes dónde vivo.

Le sonreía en respuesta. Aunque el mero hecho de abandonarla tan pronto me entristecía en el interior.

-Adiós, Elsa.

Comencé a caminar escaleras abajo hasta que la Reina me detuvo.

-Huh, ¿James? Te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría visitarme mañana? Si no tienes trabajo que hacer…

No podía creer lo que mis oídos oían.

-¡Claro! Vendré en cuanto pueda.

-Esperaré con ansias.

-Lo mismo digo.

 _Lo mismo digo._

Jamás había sonreído tanto en la vida.

 **Fin del capítulo 28**


	30. En el bosque

**Capítulo 30. "En el bosque".**

 _Maldición_. Jack había volado por horas en círculos. No tenía a donde ir. Su única opción sería regresar con Elsa pero… ella había asumido que no lo necesitaba, ni lo quería. Jack no pudo digerir las palabras, por lo que su mejor idea fue abandonarla para no tener que soportar el dolor de esas palabras.

 _Qué idiota que fui._

Exacto. Había pasado tanto tiempo que su mente se había enfriado y la ira pasó a ser cobardía. No tenía la suficiente valentía para volver al palacio y decirle que se había equivocado. Pero el orgullo podía más.

Estaba cansado de volar, por lo que decidió deambular por los bosques detrás de las montañas que no habían sido tocados por la blanca nieve.

En eso, mientras congelaba al tacto algunos arbustos al pasar, oyó un ruido de ramas moviéndose. Pudo distinguir una sombra que voló en sus narices como una flecha, solo una borrosa mancha negra.

-¡Hey!

Decidió seguirla, pero la cosa se movía muy rápido. Por fin, cuando se escabulló detrás de un gran matorral, Jack se acercó a este a paso sigiloso. Las ramas sisearon de nuevo y un chico castaño salió de allí. Jack lo apuntó con su bastón con el ceño fruncido, como se le hace a los desconocidos en el bosque.

-¡Oye, whoa, baja eso! – dijo el forastero, hablaba como si tuviese una papa en la boca. Sus ojos verdes estaban asustados. Tenía prendas extrañas, no familiar a esas tierras.

Jack lo hizo. El pequeño joven se veía indefenso.

-Lo siento, te he asustado. Soy Hiccup.

-Jack.

-¿Exactamente qué pensabas hacer con ese bastón? – Hiccup le señaló. Podría no ser una espada filosa, pero no era inofensivo.

-Aún o sabes lo que puedo hacer con él. – canturreó socarrón.

-¿Planeabas atacarme?

-Tal vez. Te ves como una presa fácil.-

O no tanto.

Alguien o algo rugió de tal manera que los huesos de Jack temblaron. Hiccup solo se puso nervioso. Una bestia negra como un lagarto gigante salió de detrás del chico y gruñía, mostrando sus afilados dientes al Guardián. Este se achicharró como una pasa de uva y voló de espaladas hasta quedar sobre una rama de un árbol cercano.

Mientras, el otro joven arrojó sus raras cosas de cuero al suelo y fue a detener a su dragón, interponiéndose en su camino y palmando su extraña cabeza.

-Chimuelo, cálmate. No nos hará daño. Ya cálmate, amigo.

Los gruñidos gradualmente disminuyeron. Con el dragón tranquilo, Hiccup le rascó el duro cuello con una especie de planta. La voraz criatura ahora parecía un perrito echado al suelo y lengua afuera siendo complacido por su dueño. Sus colmillos habían desaparecido.

-¿T-tienes un dragón? – Jack había descendido del árbol sin quitar sus ojos de la criatura y su extraño chico, apuntándoles con manos temblorosas.

Chimuelo dio un último gruñido y se relajó nuevamente.

-Claro. Soy uno de los primeros vikingos que no ha matado uno, de hecho nos hemos hecho amigos. – dijo Hiccup al suspirar con tranquilidad. Jack volvió a descender su instrumento.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué hace un vikingo en Arendelle? No deberían estar en sus lejanas tierras de… Vikingolandia? – preguntó sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así. Menos que menos un vikingo con un dragón.

-Berk, mi tribu es Berk. Y como verás, estoy de viaje. – este tomó sus cosas que había arrojado al tranquilizar a su mascota y las colocó sobre esta. Eran una especie de montaduras, pero para dragones.

-Bien por ti, Hiccup. – Jack se destinó a continuar su no-rumbo, pero las palabras del otro lo frenaron.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Ningún lugar en particular – encogió sus hombros - ¿Tú?

-Ningún lugar en particular.

-No creo que vayas a muchas partes con eso… - señaló al dragón que le respondió con su atemorizante "Grrr" – Las personas huirán de ti. Tal vez te persigan con trinches, antorchas y eso.

-¿Dices que me oculte en los bosques? – inquirió él con exagerada incomprensión.

-¿Qué lugar mejor? De todos modos, no es mi problema.

-¿De verdad no tienes a dónde ir?

-Por el momento, no.

-Bien, pues yo tampoco. Quizás podríamos ir a ningún lado en compañía. Sería menos solitario, supongo, y menos raro que hablarle a un dragón.

Este refunfuñó.

-Lo siento, Chimuelo. ¿Y? – se dirigió a Jack - ¿qué dices?

-¿Viajar con un chico vikingo y su mascota-dragón? –dijo enfatizando su pregunta. Se oyó otro gruñido -… A pues claro, ni que tuviese mejor lugar al que ir.

En verdad lo tenía. Pero ya saben, el orgullo ante todo.

Los tres caminaron dirigidos al Norte (¿o era el Este?), sin importarles su destino. En verdad no había adonde ir. Así como las montañas eran un buen lugar para estar solo, los bosques era lugares para perderse, explorar y a veces, también alejarse de algo.

-Ya… ¿No eres un bandido verdad?

-¿Tengo pinta?

-No, pareces más bien un anciano.

-¿Qué? - que indignación – ¡Aún me veo como adolescente!

-Pero tu cabello…

-Tiene estilo. Ya calla.

-No enserio, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Como 213, ya perdí la cuenta.

Hiccup había quedado paralizado en el lugar con ojos como platos.

-Te dije que te callaras. – sonrió.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

-Ya quisieras. - sólo por que fuese pálido como la nieve no explicaba nada. - Soy un Guardián.

-Oh... ¿Y a quién proteges?

-Larga historia...

Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron, frenaron para comer, caminaron. Pero los chicos no pararon de hablar.

-¿Y por qué Arendelle?

-Supongo que estaba cerca de Berk. ¿Tú por qué?

-Bueno… es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Pues a mí me aburre. Cuéntame tú.

-¿Qué te cuento?

-Vamos – ladeó la cabeza. – no te pienses que me tragué el cuento de un "viaje". Nadie viaja solo para merodear sin rumbo en la nada. Huyes de algo.

-¿Cómo lo-?

-213... – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Claro. - Hiccup suspiró – Pensé en alejarme de mi pueblo por un tiempo, no les gustaba la idea de que tuviera un dragón como amigo. Ya sabes, por todo eso de "¡oh, un dragón! Que le corten la cabeza" o "hay sopa de dragón para cenar". Mi pueblo no es tan amigable con ellos. Sin embargo ellos lo son con nosotros, pero no les damos la oportunidad.

-Ooh, genial. ¿Y cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé.

-Amigo mío, estamos en las mismas. – rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

-Ya lo creo.

 **Fin del capítulo 30**


	31. Aventura

**Capítulo 31. "Aventura".**

La joven caminaba por lo que había sido un sendero hacía kilómetros atrás. Haber huido de casa había sido una mala idea, comenzó a pensar. Por lo menos pudo haber pensado en un plan de dónde ir, pero desconocía el mundo del exterior.

Bosques, bosque y más bosques. Rapunzel quería llegar a algún tipo de civilización. Una persona, lo que fuese. Menos un lobo, ya se había topado con varios en unas noches pero había podido defenderse con su sartén.

-Tranquilo, Pascal. – le dijo a su camaleón – Encontraremos una aventura pronto, ya lo verás.

El animal la miró como si ya hubiese dicho eso un millar de veces y nada hubiese sucedido. Pero en ese instante, una flecha salió disparada en su dirección y por suerte había dado a unos centímetros de ella sobre un tronco. Pascal se puso blanco del susto, igual que la muchacha.

Una chica, de su edad más o menos y con una loca cabellera pelirroja, apareció entre los arbustos corriendo hacia Rapunzel.

-¡Oh, como lo siento! Pensé que eras un venado ¿Estás bien?

Rapunzel se había espantado de tal manera que no pudo responder al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí, estoy bien pero… ¡Por poco me matas!

-Lo siento, de veras. – dijo con su cerrado acento. Arrancó la flecha de la madera y la guardó en su soporte. Acto seguido, colocó su arco entre su pecho y hombros y le tendió una mano.

-Soy Mérida.

-Ra-Rapunzel. - ¿Meri-qué? Ella era la primera persona que se había cruzado en esas tierras inhóspitas. Gracias al cielo.

-Un placer, Ra-Rapunzel. Bonito cabello. – la elogió sin problemas. Se veía amable, lo cual la otra joven interpretó como una una señal.

-¿Estás perdida?

-Eso creo… ¿Tú?

-Lo mismo. No tengo idea como llegué aquí, ni sé dónde estoy. Simplemente salí de mi hogar y caminé por bosques y más bosques.

-Qué pena – la chica pelirroja se acomodó su arco con un saltito con una sonrisa. -, espero que encuentres la salida a este laberinto. Suerte.

Caminaba al lado de Rapunzel con peculiares saltitos.

-¡Espera! – Rapunzel espetó – Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

-Oh – parecía que lo había olvidado. ¿Debía decirle? No le importó comentárselo aquella tímida y delicada extraña. Estaba descalza y sus prendas un poco desgarradas, debió haber caminado mucho. - Es una larga historia. Mis hermanitos, entre travesura y travesura, terminaron en un barco extranjero que visitaba nuestras tierras y zarparon de inmediato. Tomé el siguiente, pero al llegar al puerto me enteré que los habían encontrado y devuelto a casa. Por suerte estaban sanos y salvos. Pero el barco a mi casa había zarpado tiempo atrás. Y terminé aquí varada, simple.

-Ya, pero me refiero a los bosques.

-Oh, eso. Bien, un tripulante me dijo que debía buscar el siguiente barco en Arendelle. Para allá voy, pero este lugar es interminable.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Pensaba que jamás llegaría a la civilización.

La otra carcajeó. El cielo del atardecer reflejaba luces amarillas y hacían resplandecer su cabello anaranjado que se sacudía en ondas como hojas de un sauce.

-Me agradas. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Huí de casa.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No, no hay problema. De hecho me encanta estar afuera. Busco una aventura.

-Yo te traigo una: acompáñame.

-¿A Arendelle? ¡Por supuesto! – se iluminó y chilló de alegría dando brincos.

-Genial, ¿ya has estado allí?

-Sí. – bueno, solo una vez, y no conoció gran cosa. Había ido en trineo, pero por los aires por lo que tampoco sabía cómo llegar…

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?

Rayos.

-Huh… Creo que es para allá – señaló en una dirección. No tenía idea a dónde irían a parar si seguían ese camino, pero algo en sus tripas le había dicho que tal vez encontraría lo que estaba buscando. Aventura. A nadie le haría daño una pequeña mentira blanca, ¿verdad?

-¿Segura? –preguntó extrañada.

-¿Qué tan apurada estás por llegar al puerto?

-No mucha, mi familia espera por mí aunque me habían alertado que el viaje podría tardar mucho, pero confían en que volveré en unas semanas, quizás.

-Perfecto. Entonces sí es por allí.

Rapunzel la tomó de su brazo, doblándolos como orejas de tazas y marcharon como si hubiesen sido amigas de por vida, aunque recién se conocían. Y Mérida por poco la mata.

-Y… ¿por qué has huido?

Oh, no, ese tema no.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo. – la codeó animosamente.

-Bueno pues, mi madre… - no sabía por dónde comenzar. Le dolía en el pecho hablar de ella, saber que había abandonado a su madre que solo estaba de viaje por unas cuantas semanas. Pero a la vez podía sentirse libre para vivir su vida y no a cuestas de ella. – Ella me tenía… encerrada en mi casa por, bueno, desde toda mi vida. Aproveché su ausencia y escapé.

-No le veo lo largo a eso.

-Bueno, en verdad pasaron muchas cosas, pero eso es la principal razón.

-Oh, ya. ¿Y me hablarás sobre tu extremadamente largo cabello dorado?

Rapunzel estaba por decir "Huh-huh", pero algo la detuvo. Mérida seguía con su brazo entrelazado en la suya y parecía que nunca iba a parar de sonreír. Si bien tenía un aire feroz (sobre todo con el tema de la flecha) era una encantadora chica. ¿Por qué no?

-Es un secreto y una de las razone por las que Madre me ha "retenido" en la torre. El asunto es que irradia luz cuando canto.

Mérida dejó de caminar por unos segundos, estaba pasmada pero en el buen sentido.

-¿Cabello mágico?

-Claro, y no es lo único que hace. También tiene el poder de revertir lo que el tiempo se ha llevado.

-¿Traes muertos a la vida?

-No, bueno, en verdad jamás lo he intentado. Pero sí rejuvenecer a una persona, por ejemplo.

-¿Lo tienes desde que naciste?

-Ajá. Es un poder muy especial, y que podría caer en manos de cualquiera. Madre siempre dice que pueden haber bandidos allí afuera tras de mí para robarlo.

-¿Y nunca has pensado que tal vez por ello tu madre te mantuvo cautiva? – Mérida lamentó un poco tomar un tema tan delicado, pero sentía mucha curiosidad, como si le picara en las entrañas saberlo. Conocerla.

Rapunzel no lo había pensado en toda su vida.

-… ¿Dices que-que mi madre me ha estado robando mi poder de alguna manera toda mi vida? –habló casi en susurros.

-Solo es una suposición. – alzó los hombros.

-Es posible… En ese caso, tomé la mejor decisión de huir de allí. Solo me seguiría usando por el resto de mi vida… -acarició un mechón de suave cabello, digiriendo sus pensamientos.

-Oye, lo siento.

-No –reflexionó -, está bien. Me has abierto los ojos Mer, ¿te puedo llamar Mer? – Mérida asintió - Ahora sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Y sabes qué más? – dijo con entusiasmo - Ahora no debes preocuparte por volver, sino elegir tu destino. Comenzarás una nueva vida, no tendrás que ver a tu madre de nuevo.

-… Bueno…

-Y te ayudaré. Tal vez en Arendelle encontremos algo interesante.

-Tal vez…

Esa tarde, James regresó al palacio de hielo. Elsa lo esperaba, por lo menos era compañía.

-¡James! – dijo al verlo llegar - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, lo siento que venga a esta hora, es que había mucho trabajo en la granja. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Pasa.

Los sillones y mesas congeladas reaparecieron en la desierta sala principal. Elsa se había tomado el trabajo de reconstruirlo para mayor comodidad.

Platicaron un rato. James, mejor dicho su padre, había preparado una deliciosa cena para compartir con la Reina. Este no lo había podido creer cuando James le contó los sucesos de la otra noche.

-¡Estamos bendecidos! ¡Ahora sales con la Reina, no tendremos que morir de hambre nunca más! – había dicho.

-Papá, no salimos. Solo la visito para ver como está. Y no es solo la Reina, es más que eso.

-James, eres gracioso, ¡no puedo creer que en verdad un cerdo se haya comido la mitad de tus ropas! – dijo Elsa mientras reía ante su anécdota.

-Así es, esos animales son del infierno. Devoran todo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para vestirte después?

-Usé la ropa vieja de mi padre, por suerte eran de mi talla.

-Me alegra oírlo… James, espero no te moleste esto, pero ya puedo sentir como si fuésemos… amigos.

-Me siento igual, su alteza. – sonrió.

-Elsa. Sólo Elsa.

-Lo siento, Elsa. Es lindo visitarte, eres cálida en cierto modo. - ¿cálida, enserio? Le retó su conciencia, esa es la estupidez más grande que has dicho, James.

-Gracias, tú también lo eres. Es fácil hablar contigo.

-Y, ya que somos amigos, ¿tal vez quieras hablarme de tus… problemas? Me encantaría ayudarte si pudiera. – y aunque no pudiese, lo intentaría.

-… Huh. Mira, es un tema complicado, tal vez no lo creas. O pienses que estoy loca.

-Jamás lo pensaría.

-Ya. Pero trata de no espantarte, ¿sí?

El plebeyo asintió enérgicamente.

Elsa le relató sobre su "maldición", la huida del Reino, sobre su hermana, la Luna, su plazo de una semana, incluso habló de Jack, quien de cierta forma había causado su inmortalidad; pero también la había salvado, y ella ya no lo culpaba. De eso, por lo menos.

-Espera, espera. ¿Entonces tu exnovio congeló tu corazón pro accidente y parte de ese hielo sigue allí y por ello…?

Elsa dijo que sí con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos eran serios y preocupados, al igual que los de James. Pero James tenía esa familiar chispa suya que lo hacía verse vivo. Como si fuese capaz de arrojarse a un río de serpientes o por un acantilado por ayudar a otro. Pureza, pensó Elsa que se decía.

-No es mi exnovio… - reflexionó, su cabeza hundida en un mar de pensamientos.

-¿Tu novio entonces?

-No, tampoco…

Era más que eso…

-De acuerdo… - arrastró el joven las palabras, sin comprender – Pero, ¿entonces estás muerta? ¿Eres un zombi?

-No... Es más complicado. Estoy viva. El hielo, al ser parte de mí, permite que mi corazón funcione normalmente, pero… ya sabes.

-Comprendo.

La Reina le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Buscar una solución. Yo no quiero esta vida, quiero ser normal de nuevo.

-Pero, míralo desde otro ángulo. Seguirás siendo normal, con una vida pero… Bueno por siempre. ¿Quién no quiere ser inmortal?

-Pues yo. La inmortalidad también me quita la posibilidad de tener descendencia... No tendré hijos...– los ojos le picaban, pero James no lo notó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo he leído en libros de magia y hechizos de mi padre. Seré la persona más anormal del mundo, no podré reinar mi Reino si vivo para siempre, la gente me perseguirá con trincheras o algo por el estilo. – Elsa enterró su rostro en sus manos frías.

-Oye – él joven despejó una de sus manos con suavidad -, no eres anormal. Eres especial.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-Gracias… - Elsa se olvidó de su nombre por un momento – James.

-No hay de qué.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. James quería decir lo siguiente, pero no se animaba a hacerlo.

-¿Crees que si le pides a la Luna que te ayude, lo hará?

-Sí, bueno, eso espero. El espíritu ya me ha hablado en una ocasión. Espero que se repita.

-¿Quieres… que te acompañe? – dijo tímidamente, como si temiera que su respuesta lo pudiese abofetear. - Digo, si quieres. No quiero ser un estorbo...

-¿A hablar con la Luna?

-Bueno, puedo hacer compañía.

Elsa no lo dudó.

-Claro. Pero antes, tengo que irme de las montañas. Mi hermana me está buscando y yo estoy tratando de mantenerla lejos, por su bien. Así que… quería preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo.

James tampoco dudó.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero no sé cuánto tiempo nos tardará. Solo quiero alejarme de aquí así no me encontrarán durante el plazo. Quizás tienes trabajo que hacer, odiaría que dejases la granja por mí.

Él ahora estaba serio. No debía sacrificar a la granja y su familia, él y su padre eran el sostén de esa precaria propiedad. Pero del otro lado estaba Elsa. No podía decir que no. Su familia buscaría una forma de arreglárselas, por una semana por lo menos.

-Lo haré.

-Perfecto. – amagó a abrazarlo, pero se arrepintió en el instante. No era apropiado. – ¿Tienes suministros? Ropa, comida, armas de caza, y esas cosas.

-Comida, como para un año. Ropas, puestas. Y armas, sí.

-Okey, andando.

-¿¡Partimos ya!?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perder ni un segundo más. Entiendo que tengas prioridades y que no puedas venir conmigo. Lo entenderé, no te preocupes.

-Elsa, te di mi palabra. Iré. –recapacitó solemnemente.

-De acuerdo. – Elsa giró sobre su eje buscando algo. Sin embargo no tenía nada que llevar, ni abrigos, ni armas. – Andando.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A los bosques.

 **Fin del capítulo 31**


	32. Reunión

**Capítulo 32 "Reunión".**

-¿Mérida, estás segura que es por aquí?

Las chicas habían caminado casi toda la tarde. La noche les pisaba los talones, levantando hojas del suelo en pequeños remolinos con una fresca ventisca. Unas molestas sensaciones se sintieron en el estómago de Rapunzel.

-Claro, tú dijiste que Arendelle estaba en esta dirección. –respondió convencida.

-Oh, cierto. –fingió haberlo olvidado.

-Espera – frenaron - , ¿no hemos pasado ese árbol como tres veces?

-Todos los árboles son iguales.

-¡No, hemos caminado en círculos!

-Mhmm, yo creo que nunca he visto ese árbol. – dijo tratando de ocultar los nervios, sin mucho éxito.

-Rapunzel, estamos yendo en la dirección incorrecta, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… Tal vez un poco… ¡Es que en verdad quería ir contigo pero no tengo idea de dónde queda el Reino! – trató de disculparse.

-¡Ughh, estamos perdidas!

-De todos modos, tu tampoco sabías dónde quedaba, por lo que estaríamos igual de perdidas. ¿Tengo razón o no? – salvó la situación la joven.

Mérida suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí, de acuerdo tienes razón. Pero al menos yo sabía que si caminaba derecho llegaría tarde o temprano ¡Y ahora nos hemos alejado mucho del camino!

Sacó una flecha y golpeó repetidamente su afilada punta contra un tronco, descargando así su furia. Mientras, Rapunzel trataba de calmarla con el mejor humor posible.

-Oye, no te preocupes. Podremos pedir indicaciones. Tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo con su armoniosa voz.

-¿A quién? Nadie circula por los bosques. Solo nosotras somos las únicas taradas. – la chica seguía desconcertada.

-¡No! Anímate. Seguro alguien pasará.

-No, Rapunzel, deja. – dijo ahora en tono un poco menos asesino. Era inútil discutir. Ya estaban perdidas y desviadas. – Comienza a anochecer, será mejor buscar un lugar para dormir.

-Concuerdo.

Continuaron su rumbo que no llevaba a un lugar en particular. No a Arendelle, por lo menos. Encontraron un calmo prado sumido en las sombras con altos árboles a su alrededor, perfecto para improvisar un campamento. Fueron en busca de leña y trabajaron en equipo para armar un precario fuego.

Rapunzel sacó comida que llevaba en su bolsa y le compartió a su compañera. Su ira había cesado, por suerte. Ahora solo estaban preocupadas por sobrevivir la noche a la intemperie.

Cuando estaban por acostarse a dormir mientras la otra tomaba guardia, se oyeron hierbas crujir. Muchos pasos acercándose a ellas. Pensaron que era un grupo de lobos tal vez y tomaron postura defensiva, sartén y arco en mano.

Las pisadas, escondidas en las oscuridades de los árboles, frenaron. Luego se oyeron susurros.

-¡Salgan de allí! ¡Sabemos dónde están! ¡Si son bandidos, les aconsejaría que siguieran su camino porque podría atravesarlos con flechas en cuanto pongan un pie fuera de su escondite! – amenazó la valiente muchacha pelirroja.

Rapunzel acotó temblorosa. De esto es lo que le había hablado su madre toda su vida. Los peligros del exterior.

-¡Sí, hagan lo que dice ella!

Un joven de vestiduras extrañas y cabello y tez extremadamente blanco salió torpemente de los árboles, alguien lo había empujado a salir a su vista. En verdad era muy pálido el extraño, pensó Mérida, como si fuese una pintura que jamás hubiese sido tocado por color.

Pero Rapunzel sí lo reconoció.

-¿Jack? – preguntó impresionada. El otro también lo estaba.

-¿Rapunzel?

-¿Qué haces aquí? - apuntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. No se lo esperaban encontrarse en medio de la nada por la noche.

Otro joven salió detrás de Jack, este era de cabello moreno y ojos verdes igual de perdidos que los de Mérida.

Ella no entendía un comino de la escena.

-¿Espera lo conoces? – le preguntó a Rapunzel. Pero en el preciso momento, el nuevo chico preguntó lo mismo, haciendo que sus voces parecieran una.

Los otros dos respondieron con un asentimiento y continuaron con su emocionante charla entre ellos.

-No lo puedo creer – decía él, casi gritando y batiendo sus manos y bastón con aire de felicidad – por fin has salido de tu torre. Te felicito.

-¡Lo sé! – sonreía Rapunzel a su vez – Digo… Lo sé. Ahora estoy viajando con mi amiga Mérida. Vamos hacia Arendelle. ¿Y tú?

-Huyo de Arendelle, técnicamente.

-Oh, no. ¿Por qué?

-Larga historia.

Mérida despegó los ojos de ellos que proseguían con su parloteo de conocidos y los posó sobre el otro. El aludido caminó a paso rengo hacia ella, extendiendo la mano.

-Hola, soy Hiccup.

La muchacha no había notado que le faltaba uno de los pies. Y tampoco sus vestiduras. Y tampoco su dragón que apareció a su lado. Tampoco su acento norteño. Ni su aroma particular. Solo podía ser una cosa. Vikingo.

Gritó y vociferó maldiciones. La palabra Vikingo era veneno para ella y su clan, para su cultura y creencia. Los enemigos naturales. Apuntó al joven con dos flechas a la vez.

-¡Vikingo! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE O YO-! – fue interrumpida por el rugido del dragón negro como la noche. Ella no lo dudó y soltó las flechas que volaron directo a la cabeza de la bestia y a otra a la del vikingo, técnica perfecta; su padre la hubiese felicitado. Pero fueron obstruidas por un rayo blanco y las flechas cayeron al verde pasto cubiertas de algo cristalino. Escarcha, le pareció.

-¡Qué rayos, Mérida! ¿Cómo le vas a disparar? – Rapunzel sonaba casi decepcionada. Había ocultado al completo su terror de que diese en el blanco de no haber sido por Jack.

-¡Es un Vikingo! – chilló la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que soy un vikingo!

-¡Claro que es un Vikingo, por el amor del cielo! – acotó sarcásticamente Jack.

Esta vez se dirigió a Hiccup.

-¿Has venido a matarme no es así? –rugió Mérida.

-¡Qué! ¿ESTÁS LOCA MUJER?

-Claro que no, apestoso Vikingo. Hablo enserio.

-Yo igual. ¡No he venido a hacer nada!

-Tiene razón, chica… pelirroja. – Jack desconocía su nombre – Estamos perdidos, y vimos fuego por eso estamos aquí. Es todo. Ahora baja eso…

Mérida estiró su arco nuevamente, confundida y sin saber a quién apuntar, ¿decían la verdad?

-Mer, puedes confiar en ellos. Te lo prometo. – Rapunzel dijo dulcemente al acercarse a ella y apoyar una mano sobre la suya. Mérida bajó su tensa postura y colocó las flechas y el arco de nuevo en su lugar.

-De acuerdo. – cedió – Posiblemente pueda confiar en el anciano. Pero no en el roñoso Vikingo.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Jack.

Hiccup rodó los ojos. A ningún vikingo le agradaba ser llamado así. Aunque verdaderamente era cierto.

-Escocesa debía ser.

-¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

-¡De hecho, muchos! – contraatacó. Ni siquiera se conocían y ya se podría decir que se odiaban.

-¡Chicos! – el Guardián puso cartas en el asunto - ¡Basta de peleas, de acuerdo! O la próxima congelaré la nariz del próximo que grite.

-Oye viejo, no me dijiste que sabías hacer eso… - Hiccup reflexionó el momento previo.

-Lo siento, viejo. Hay mucho que no te he dicho.

El otro bufó.

-Como sea. – prosiguió Jack – Vinimos con mi amigo Hiccup y su lagarto Chimuelo a pedirles a ustedes, señoritas, si nos dejan acompañarlas por esta noche. La verdad que no nos vendría mal dormir en un lugar como este. Estamos igual de amparados como ustedes. Tal vez si juntamos fuerzas nos irá mejor.

-Sí, ya oyeron el refrán. Un cardumen de peces hace mejor almuerzo para una ballena que… ¿un solo pez? – la voz de Hiccup disminuía a medida que se olvidaba el verdadero refrán que quería decir pero que dijo una estupidez en su lugar.

-Hicc, mejor calla. ¿Qué dicen? – Jack las animó con su cálida sonrisa. Las sonrisa conquistadora para Elsa.

-Denos un momento. – Rapunzel tomó a su compañera por el brazo y la alejó de los chicos para tener una conversación privada.

-De ninguna manera.

-¡Qué! Oh, vamos, Mer. Será más divertido si somos un grupo más grande.

-A ti porque te gusta el alvino.

-¿Q-qué? No es así. No. Eso fue hace mucho. Lo he superado. Ahora vallamos a decirles que aceptamos su oferta – canturreó con una sonrisa del tamaño del Sol.

-¡No! No, no y no. Rapunzel no quiero estar cerca de ese. Entiende.

-Mérida, jamás harás amigos de esa manera. Anda, anímate. Ya has visto que no nos hará nada.

-¿Y si su dragón nos come? ¿Y si son bandidos y nos roban?

-No tenemos mucho para perder.

-Sí… Bueno… Mi arco y tu sartén cuentan.

-Mer – suspiró -, estás poniendo excusas ¿te das cuenta? Sabes que no nos harán nada, a Jack lo conozco. ¿Y no sería agradable conocer un Vikingo y su mascota? ¡Tal vez resulten ser agradables! - su sonrisa comenzaba a sofocar a la otra joven. ¿Qué acaso nunca se apagaría?

-No.

-¡Genial! – hizo oídos sordos y jaló de ella nuevamente a su punto original - ¡Vamos a darles el sí!

-No, Rapunzel, no. – suplicaba a duras penas.

-Por favor, por favor, por favorcito. – devolvía la súplica.

Mérida no podía decir que no porque solo haría que su amiga siguiera insistiendo. Mejor ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

-Está bien. – escupió.

Rapunzel chilló como una ardilla loca, pensó Mérida, y aceptó la oferta de los otros jóvenes.

Las estrellas titilaban a su vez. Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel y Mérida (alejada por supuesto del primero) estaban sentados en improvisados asientos alrededor del fuego que había crecido gracias a Chimuelo.

-Bien, bien – les hizo callar Jack -¿quién empieza?

-¡Yo, yo! – respondió la joven rubia – Mi nombre es Rapunzel, ya lo saben. Vengo de… bueno mi torre y he caminado mucho tiempo para encontrar una ciudad, o bueno personas. Y no había tenido suerte hasta que encontré a Mer en los bosques, más bien ella a mí, y casi me mata. Y hemos terminado aquí. –concluyó sonriendo. No sabía que era tan sencillo hacerse un amigo.

-Huh, omitiste lo de tu cabello… – señaló el vikingo, estupefacto.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, es un poco extraño contárselos a ustedes que los conozco hace poco, excepto por Jack, pero lo diré de todos modos. Solo... No enloquezcan ¿sí? - el resto asintió poco a poco - Mi cabello es mágico, con habilidades curativas y revertir cosas. El problema es que al cortarlo, pierde su magia. – apartó su cabello hasta mostrar un pequeño mechón marrón que se diferenciaba del dorado del resto.

-Cool. Sigo yo. – Jack carraspeó – soy un Guardián, un trabajo para muy pocos. Es complicada mi historia pero lo resumiré. Una vez, la Luna me habló. Si señores, la Luna. Y me dijo mi verdadero nombre. Desde entonces soy este apuesto hombre que jamás crecerá. Oh, y ahora que lo recuerdo, no soy un anciano. Solo tengo más de doscientos años pero luzco joven. – aclaró especialmente para los presentes.

-¿Eso es todo? – dijo Mérida.

-Oh, también tengo habilidades para controlar el hielo y volar por los aires. Me conocen también como el Espíritu del Invierno, o más interesante, Jack Frost. Te toca. – le codeó a Hiccup a su derecha.

Mérida rodó los ojos.

-Huh… De acuerdo… Soy Hiccup Haddock, hijo del jefe de mi clan: Berk. Y, bueno… Mi amigo Chimuelo y yo no encajamos muy bien allí. Como sabrán, los vikingos somos famosos por la caza de dragones.

También por sus olores, pensó Mer.

-Pero… Yo nunca he matado a ninguno a diferencia del resto. De hecho, me he hecho un amigo. Por ello nos hemos alejado de casa, aunque sea por un tiempo…

-Interesante. – sonrió Rapunzel. – Tu turno, Mer.

-¿Tengo qué? – se quejó.

-Claro, todos lo hemos hecho.

Ella suspiró y balanceó su cabeza al compás de su loca melena. Esto era como una "práctica de princesa" que su madre le daba. Otra de las razones por las que aceptó de inmediato irse de Dunbroch. Se paró, juntó sus manos una encima de la otra y con expresión pesada recitó lo que había repetido millares de veces.

-Mi nombre es Mérida, primogénita del Rey y Reina del clan Dunbroch, princesa de Dunbroch, hermana de los príncipes de Dunbroch. Mi pueblo se alza sobre los bastos bosques donde el Dios del Sol toca la tierra… Blah blah, lo olvidé. Y yo juro solemnemente… blah blah blah.

Su discurso de "princesa" pareció divertirles a todos, incluso al vikingo.

-La palabra Dunbroch me da hambre. – comentó este, haciendo que todos riesen más fuerte.

-¿Eres princesa? – se sorprendió Rapunzel. La sujetó de los hombros cuando Mérida volvió a sentarse. – ¡Mi amiga es una princesa! Espera, se supone que las princesas no cazan...

-Soy una princesa distinta… - sonrió avergonzada. ¿Qué tenía de fantástico serlo?

-Oye, Mérida, se suponía que debías contar tu historia, no recitarnos un poema. – siguió Jack.

Para cuando todos habían recuperado su aliento, comieron de las provisiones de Rapunzel. Esta y Jack se recostaron en distintos extremos, satisfechos por la comida y se propusieron dormir. La noche era fría, cada vez más fría. Por suerte la joven contaba con su abrigo y Jack, bueno a él no le molestaba.

Mérida se había propuesto para montar guardia, pero Hiccup no le permitió.

-De ninguna manera, "princesa". Yo patrullaré, no dejaré que lo haga usted. – aunque parecía que la estaba burlando por su título, en verdad sonaba sincero.

Vikingo, ¿qué se piensa que es?

-No. Yo lo haré, vikingo. Ya has visto lo que soy capaz. Así que apártate. Y no me llames princesa. – lo sobrepasó, su melena volando en el gélido viento. Parecía una niña caprichosa, pero Hiccup la sobrestimaba. ¿Se pensaba que era mejor que ella?

-Tengo nombre, princesa, ¿sabes?

Ughhh

-Lo sé. – gritó desde lo lejos y se estrepitó sobre una roca. Su aliento se evaporaba y sus dientes golpeteaban. Mala idea alejarse tanto del fuego. Pero Hiccup estaba allí, seguro viéndola en ese instante. Pero ella le daría la espalda todo lo que pudiese. Aguantaría.

 _Crack, crack._

Diablos, Mérida se había dormido en plena guardia. Aún era de noche y los demás dormían. Buscó al vikingo, y encontró una pierna que sobresalía bajo la escamosa ala de su feo dragón.

 _Crack, crack._

Los extraños ruidos se repitieron, cada vez más audibles. Ella saltó de su incómoda roca, no había notado que tenía una especie de manta peluda y oscura. Buscó por su arco, pero no lo halló. Plan b.

-¡Chicos, despierten! ¡Hay algo allí!

-Debe ser una ardilla, no te preocupes. –balbuceó Jack semidormido.

-¡¿Ardillas gigantes que roban mi arco?! ¡Arriba, se acerca!

Hiccup salió de debajo del ala de Chimuelo con hacha y escudo en mano. Los demás imitaron su gesto, ahora más despiertos. Incluyendo al dragón. Formaron un círculo con sus cuerpos de frente a los árboles a su alrededor. Los nervios de punta. No cabía duda que los bosques eran un lugar para valientes.

Pero ellos lo eran.

Una sombra oscura se desplegó ante ellos. Eran dos. Dos pares de ojos brillantes los miraban. Una de esas sombras se asomó para ser vista, mientras que la otra permaneció incógnita.

Era Elsa.

Su vestido cristalino reflejaba pequeñas estrellas sobre la superficie. Se veía cansada y llena de estupor.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse en esa situación. No tan pronto.

Jack bajó la guardia. Podía sentir que su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba clavado en la tierra, pero quería correr hacia ella. Quería sonreír, besarla, abrazarla, contenerla. Pero existía esa pelea que sabía a rompimiento entre ellos. No era tan simple. ¿Qué rayos?, ¿qué rayos?, ¿qué rayos? Sus sentidos resucitaron y desbordaron como un volcán en erupción.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Huh… - no le diría que huía de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos. – Lo mismo pregunto.

-Yo… - tampoco le diría que huía de los suyos. – Larga historia.

En eso, la otra persona salió a la luz. Era un chico.

¿Tan rápido me ha reemplazado? Ira, desconcierto, dolor, felicidad, celos se arremolinaron en Jack. Esto era increíble.

El resto de la pandilla apuntó con sus armas y sartén al nuevo quien no había sido identificado. Incluido Jack.

-Eh… ¡hola, soy James! – se presentó el individuo con nerviosismo y algo de timidez. Un completo idiota, pensó Jack. ¿Y quién le había preguntado?

-¡Oigan, no lo lastimen! Viene conmigo. – intervino Elsa, superponiéndose entre ellos.

-¿Elsa? – reaccionó Rapunzel.

-¿Rapunzel? – ya no tenía sentido explicar su inmensa sorpresa.

-¿Qué acaso todos se conocen? – se quejó en vano Hiccup.

-Shhh, quiero escuchar. – Mérida le silenció.

-¿Quién es este? – Jack tenía el ceño fruncido. Juró que no era su intención mostrarse así. Los celos son algo difícil de controlar.

-Hola, soy James. – saludó, como un tonto, el tipo.

-No me refería a eso…

-No es tu asunto, Jack. – Elsa reparó en su nuevo grupo. – Veo que también has encontrado buena compañía. Espero que te vaya bien. – siguió ella, apenas ocultando su amargura en las palabras. - James, nos vamos. – lo tomó de la mano y empujó de él hacia adelante.

-¿A dónde? – siguió Jack.

-No es tu asunto… - prosiguió su rumbo, salteando la fogata que se extinguió. Jack la alcanzó y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

Fue un momento extraño. Luego de su discusión, ambos pudieron sentir en su interior que jamás volverían a sentirse, a tocarse. Pero allí estaba, su mano sobre la suya. Y la sensación pareció desvanecerse. Era magia. Maldita sea, la magia de la que casi se habían olvidado. Y allí estaba de nuevo, el deseo.

Elsa tuvo que reprimirlo. La cura, se recordó. Encuentra la forma de revertirlo. Y después tendrás a Jack. Aunque no por siempre… Por razones así no podía desconcentrarse con él, por más que lo quisiera. Y lo quería.

James la ayudaría. Con él no se desconcentraría. Había encontrado en el la paz que pareció perdida. James también la protegería…

-Déjame ir, Jack.

-Jamás.

-Ya lo has hecho, de todos modos. – apuntó con filosas palabras. Jack soltó su agarre con dificultad. Elsa siguió caminando, y James se había quedado a mirar al otro de cabello

-Oye, ¿por qué no se quedan? Parecen exhaustos. Tenemos de todo para sobrevivir en el bosque. ¿Qué dicen? – Rapunzel se entrometió.

-Sí, cuantos más mejor. – se animó Mérida. No era malo ese pequeño grupo que habían formado por accidente. Si no fuese por alguien en particular, no sería tan malo. De alguna forma, el ánimo de Rapunzel era contagioso.

-Nosotros… - Elsa se lo planteó. – No, no podemos.

-¿Por qué no? – prosiguió la de cabello rubio.

-Porque no y ya. – dijo duramente. Quería salir corriendo de allí. De la ira y tristeza que se desprendía invisiblemente de Jack y la abofeteaba. Lo sentía, su dolor.

-¿E-elsa, por qué mejor no nos quedamos? – pareció que su voz se escuchaba por primera vez. – Mira, tienen fuego y comida. Nos están ofreciendo algo que no tenemos. Hemos caminado casi todo el día.

-No, debemos seguir. –

-Necesitas descansar. – sus sabías y dulces palabras se habían posado sobre Elsa y todos cual coloridas mariposas. Era embriagadora su calma. Jack procuró aplastar esa mariposa.

Elsa tomó aire, y lo soltó, causando que sus pulmones ardieran. Hacía demasiado frío. No le podía pedir a James que continuara en esa instancia.

-De acuerdo.

Rapunzel saltó de alegría. Hiccup y Mérida se presentaron, al igual que James. Jack solo guardaba silencio, masticando la situación de sabor agrio. Algo no le cerraba de ese James.

Al igual que en el comienzo, reavivaron el fuego y tomaron asiento. James al lado de Elsa. Narraron sus historias brevemente y ayudaron a Mérida a buscar su arco, sin éxito, hasta que el cansancio pudo contra ellos y durmieron. Pero Jack no podía dormir, así que tomó el puesto de patrulla nocturna.

Lo que menos hizo fue patrullar. Era una calma noche. Observó a Elsa mientras dormía, desde la distancia. No podía expresar lo mucho que extrañaba ver reposar esos suaves rasgos y el aroma a flores que desprendía. Deseó poder escarbar entre sus mente y saber qué piensa. James le había dado su saco. ¿Era este un reemplazo? ¿O lo había traído consigo solo para darle celos?

No, eso era muy paranoico. James era apuesto, pero no como Jack. Tampoco parecía material para Elsa. Era muy… simple. No era Jack. ¿Pero podría significar que era mejor que él?

En cuanto pudo, desprendió sus ojos de la y observó el panorama. Era pintoresco, una reunión de gente poco común. Un vikingo y su dragón, una chico de cabello mágico, una princesa ruda de tierras lejanas, la Reina de las Nieves, un Guardián, y un… James.

Ninguno lo sabía pero grandes cosas -y a su vez peligrosas- les depararía el futuro. Era cuestión de tiempo.

 **Fin del capítulo 32**


	33. El lado Oscuro de la Luna

**Capítulo 33 "El lado Oscuro de la Luna".**

-Rapunzel, - canturreó – deja caer tu cabello.

Gothel estaba parada esa misma tarde frente a la torre. Su largo viaje por fin había terminado y volvería a casa con su dulce hija. Oh y también podría rejuveneces los días perdidos, las canas y arrugas ya saltaban a la luz.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo el canto de las aves en los cielos. La sonrisa se le apagó y corrió a la entrada secreta de la torre. Ya arriba buscó por todas partes, detrás de la ventana, en los armarios, habitaciones. Nada. Solo había oscuridad.

Pasó lo que tanto había temido. Debieron haberla encontrado y secuestrarla.

Pero, sin embargo halló una carta sobre la mesa principal. Esta rezaba la peor pesadilla de la bruja. Rapunzel se había marchado por su cuenta.

Gritó desgarradoramente y con furia. ¿Con quién se habrá ido? ¿Sola? ¿Cuándo volvería? Odió el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la torre y dejó que su objeto más preciara se le escapara. Debió haberle cortado las piernas en cuanto pudo.

Gothel, no se rendiría o descansaría hasta hallarla y procurar que jamás se vuelva a escapar, o será demasiado tarde para ella. La desventaja de usar dicho poder mágico frecuentemente es que los años vuelven en sí de forma más rápida. Es decir, si no logra rejuvenecerse lo antes posible, en cuestión de semanas se volverá un cadáver.

Podría estar en infinitos lugares ahora mismo. Pero la bruja conocía otra forma de encontrarla y tomar venganza. Sea quien fuese la persona con la que estaba Rapunzel, sufrirían su ira por alejar a su florecilla de ella. Por hacerla huir de casa.

Tomó su libro de hechizos que siempre escondía de su hija. Esta bruja estaba oxidada pero sabía a la perfección a quienes acudir. Con sus pequeñas reservas de brebajes embrujados y su mini caldero, logró obtener lo suficiente de una posición transportadora para realizar d viajes.

Primera parada, las Islas de las Bahamas.

Hans se encontraba, exiliado una vez más, frente al atardecer en las playas caribeñas. Según su sentencia dictada por Elsa, sería aprisionado en las islas americanas. Pero aquí, al no hablar su lengua, habían interpretado otra idea. Por lo que ahora era un hombre libre y sin preocupaciones. Hasta había adquirido un lindo bronceado.

Gothel llamó su atención desde sus espaldas.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?

-Mi nombre es Gothel. Vengo por tu ayuda, príncipe Hans.

-Oh, - se recostó nuevamente en la arena – si es para algún plan malvado, ya he dejado eso atrás. Y ahora soy Jacinto, si no te importa.

-Ya veo… - fingió estar herida y se abalanzó sobre el ex príncipe sujetando su daga en su garganta. – Óyeme bien, solo hay dos personas que pueden ayudarme en estos momentos a encontrar algo. Vendrás conmigo, lo quieras o no.

-Whoa, tranquila con eso, mujer. – corrió unos centímetros la daga. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te serviría?

-He oído por ahí que casi logras matar a una Reina, y le has dado caza como ninguno otro pudo. También has hecho una alianza con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Picth, ese pelele? Solo lo precisaba para algunos encantamientos. Del resto me pude encargar yo.

-Exacto, lo necesito a él también. Y estoy segura que aceptará si estas de mi lado.

-¿Qué ganare yo?

Gothel carcajeó amargamente con su cantoral voz.

-Que no te rebane la cabeza.

-Mira, anciana. No busco problemas, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Has probado ya el jugo de Coco? ¡Es una delicia!

-¡Cierra el pico! Dije que vendrías conmigo o te degollaría. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- En primer lugar, quiero que salgas de encima de mí. – Gothel no se movió. – Segundo, quiero un jugo de Coco y tercero… - Hans suspiró – Quiero que me devuelvas a este paraíso luego de que Pitch te saque a patadas.

-Hecho.

Sonrió malévola. Incluso Hans se estremeció un penique. Gothel arrojó su oscura posición sobre ellos y entre una bruma azul oscura, se transportaron a las recónditas tierras de Pitch Black.

-Le había dicho que remodelara su cueva. No me ha hecho caso ese patán…

-¡Cierra la boca, inútil! Busca a Pitch.

-Conociéndolo, diría que nos está escuchando ahora.

-Claro que lo hago. – respondió su monstruosa voz. – Y por los mil demonios del infierno ¡qué rayos haces aquí Hans! ¡TE HE DICHO CUANTO ODIO QUE INVADAN MI TERRITORIO!– rugió haciendo que la cueva temblara en su interior.

-Siempre con tu encantador carácter… - Hans rodó los ojos.

Pitch emergió frente a los intrusos y señaló a la mujer.

-¿Y quién es esta?

Gothel apartó su puntiagudo dedo de sí y respondió con tal brusquedad y comportamiento completamente atemorizante que Pitch retrocedió unos centímetros de la bruja.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Yo no trabajo para nadie. Los mortales trabajan para mí. – la cólera revivió en la cavidad vacía de Pitch.

-Bien. Si no lo haces, puedo convocar al hechizo de Luz de las Hermanas.

El Boogeyman se atemorizó, si tuviese color alguno en su endemoniada apariencia se hubiese puesto pálido.

-¿El qué? – preguntó el confundido de Hans.

-El único hechizo capaz de vencer al Boogeyman.

-¡Anciana mentirosa! – acusó el ser oscuro - ¡Tú no posees tal poder o hechizo!

-No me conoces, Pitch Black… - alzó sus manos y recitó las legendarias palabras – "Yo soy la luz. Yo soy demasiado fuerte para luchar. Vuelve a la oscuridad donde las sombras moran-"

-¡PARA! – la magia de las palabras parecía absorberlo. Había creído que las únicas personas que conocían el hechizo habían muerto en sus manos. Se equivocó.

-Ahora me ayudarás. Ambos.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Simple, necesito encontrar a mi hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos has llamado solo por eso?

-Calla, Hans. Es más de lo que piensa. Ella cuenta con un poder mágico que me mantiene con vida. Y necesito de Pitch para que haga un encantamiento para encontrarla.

-Si eres tan poderosa como para conocer el hechizo de Luz de las Hermanas, ¿por qué no lo haces por tu cuenta?

-Gothel. Se dirigirán a mí como Gothel. Y solo un ser como tú puede hacerlo.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres a él? – Pitch apuntó a Hans. Jamás creyeron que llegaría el día en el que le tendrían temor a una vieja bruja.

-Luego, viene la venganza. Acabaremos con los que la hayan raptado o fugado.

-Hecho.

-¡Qué! – se quejó Hans - ¡Esta vieja está loca! Dile que no así puedo volver a las Bahamas.

-Cierra el pico, Hans. No puedo decirle que no, acabará conmigo. Por lo cual también estas involucrado.

-Genial… - hizo una mueca de impaciencia – yo que empezaba a disfrutar mis vacaciones.

-Oh, pero disfrutaras esto aún más. Conozco sus hechos, cuando intentaron acabar con la Reina de Arendelle, y me resultó patético. Les diré que les falta: pasión por la maldad. Ninguno de ustedes la posee por ello han fallado.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy el ser más Oscuro de todos!

-Aun así has fallado. Pero yo les aseguro victoria.

Hans recapacitó.

-Está bien, estoy adentro. – por fin un villano al pie de la letra. -Terminemos cuanto antes.

-¿Tienes algo de la persona a la que buscamos?

-Su carta. Eso es todo.

-Bien. – accedió Pitch – comenzaré con la poción rastreadora.

Los agregados fueron volcados en la caldera. El olor era repulsivo y humedecía los ojos; Gothel y Hans guardaron su distancia. Cuando aquella estuvo lista. Gothel arrojó la carta a la humeante mezcla. Un aro de luz apareció reemplazando el trozo de papel. Y allí la pudieron ver. Rapunzel dormía sobre verdes pastizales. A su lado una forastera de cabello rojizo. La imagen se amplió con un movimiento de mano. Había también dos jóvenes, un dragón y dos chicos alvinos.

-¡Jack y Elsa! – Hans y Picth dijeron a la misma vez al reconocerlos.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Gothel.

-Los de allí –señaló Hans sobre la sustancia burbujeante, y al tacto la imagen desapareció. – Whoops.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No pudimos saber su posición!

-Dije whoops – meneó su cabeza. – Por lo menos sabemos que están entre una arboleda.

-¡Podría ser en cualquier lugar! –Gothel estrujó su esponjado cabello para reprimir el instinto de matarlo.

-Te dije que no lo necesitarías. – apuntó el Boogeyman.

-No importa, no importa. Hay que relajarse… ¡y armar otra posición, maldita sea!

-¿Tienes algo más de la chica?

-No.

-Entonces tendremos que traer más.

-Yo iré. Ustedes se quedan aquí. Y la próxima que metas tus manos en donde no te corresponde… – le dijo a Hans, imitando la forma de un cuchillo sobre su garganta y se alejó de la cueva en un movimiento de su holgada capa. Tomará más tiempo de lo provisto.

-Viejo, me da miedo. – comentó Hans despacio. No vaya a ser cosa que Gothel tuviese oídos ultrasónicos.

-Ni me lo digas.

 **Fin del capítulo 33**


	34. Equipo

**Capítulo 34 "Equipo".**

El Sol salía de su escondite por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de vívidos colores. Jack había pasado la noche en vela, ya ni siquiera pensando. Era increíble como a veces olvidaba que seguía siendo una persona y el cansancio caía sobre él sin importar sus años. Luego de su estado mental en blanco, entendió con más claridad lo que su corazón quería. A Elsa, devuelta.

Pero había un problema. Jacob… o como se llamase. Jack no iría simplemente a decirle que se esfumara de su vista y de la de su chica por derecho. No es tan idiota.

¿Qué hacer?

Rapunzel fue la primera en despertar al alba.

-Buenos días, Jack.

-Qué tal, Punzie.

-¿Punzie?

-He decidido llamarte así.

-Oh, bueno suena lindo. – se encogió de hombros. Reparó en sus ojos bajo las sombras de terribles ojeras – Oye, ¿has dormido siquiera?

No hubo respuesta.

-Oh… Ya veo. Lamento entrometerme, ¿pero se debe a ese que anda con El…?

-¡Bien, basta de charlas! A despertar al resto. – interrumpió de un salto al suelo.

-Déjalos, Jack. Es temprano aún.

-Ni hablar, las horas de luz valen oro. ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!

El resto de su pequeño campamento respondió a su orden, gruñendo con el sueño a flor de piel. Mérida fue la última en hacerlo, tenía el sueño pesado de un oso, y la que más se quejó.

-Si hubiese tenido mi arco…- masculló. Jack prefirió no oírla.

-Muy bien, mi gente. Es momento de buscar algo para el desayuno. Muero de hambre.

-Huh… - dijo Elsa- Yo creo que sería mejor que James y yo partamos. No pensábamos quedarnos de todos modos.

-¿A sí? – preguntó James. Al segundo se ruborizó. No estaba bien cuestionar a su majestad, pero es que la idea de una especie de grupo le cautivó.

-Sí. No tenemos razones para quedarnos. – Elsa procuró que sus palabras pesaran en la persona indicada. No para herirla, sino apartarla. Sería todo más fácil.

-¡Anda quédense! – insistía Rapunzel. Hiccup y Mérida seguían risueños como para seguir el hilo de la conversación. Jack estaba silencioso como una tumba, obligándose a no decir nada. Si abría la boca podría echarlo a estropear todo. Sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada.

-Quédate. – bajó la cabeza, intentando que sus palabras subieran menos a súplica. Pero es lo que su corazón pretendía, suplicarle.

Ella no se lo esperaba, pero James parecía contento de que más gente quisiera que no se separaran del montón. Era tan inocente, pensó Elsa.

-Nosotros no… James y yo debemos irnos. Tenemos una cura que encontrar.

-¿Estás enferma? – dijo un Hiccup alterado.

-No, es otra cosa. – claro, se había permitido omitir su inmortalidad en los relatos de fogata de la noche pasada.

-Elsa es inmortal. – Escupió Jack bruscamente - ¿Sigues sin admitirlo, huh?

¡OTRA VEZ! ¿En serio, Jack? ¿No piensas que ya has arruinado todo? Elsa gritó en su mente.

-¿Y cómo sabe eso? – preguntó James señalando al Guardián.

-Él… - cómo Elsa explicaría lo que era Jack, no sabía. Jack era todo y nada a la vez. Luz, y a veces oscuridad. Perfecto e imperfecto. El Guardián de su corazón. Pero nada de esto salió de su boca. – Tuvimos historia.

-Tenemos. - aclaró Jack. Elsa no lo contradijo ni le dio la razón.

-¿En serio? – dijeron Hiccup y Mérida al mismo tiempo. Eso ya resultaba ser molesto y compartieron una mirada de asco mutuo.

Elsa le dio lugar a Jack a que respondiera con un seco sí.

-Pero, creí que seguían juntos… - objetó Rapunzel al recordar la fuerza de su amor que hasta se podía sentir desde el exterior. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan fuerte para destruir semejante conexión?

Lo mismo se preguntaban Jack y Elsa en su interior. Y conocían las respuestas: una mentira y una cruel verdad.

-¿Ese es quién te traicionó? – James comprendió por primera vez la razón de sus fríos y extraños comportamientos entre ellos. Era él.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, niño. – Gruñó Jack al metido - ¡Yo no traicioné a nadie!

-No es eso lo que escuché. – defendió a Elsa con hombros cuadrados.

-No eres nadie para defenderla.

-Okey, okey. – Se interpuso Punzie rápidamente entre ellos- No queremos ninguna batalla aquí. ¿Somos todos amigos, cierto? – inquirió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Nadie se la devolvió.

-Tienes razón. Porque yo ganaría. –Jack siguió echando leña al incendio.

James se inmutó, por respeto a Elsa. Hasta que el otro, a modo de provocación, le lanzó un rayo congelado con la punta de su bastón directo a sus viejos zapatos. Los zapatos que le había costado tanto trabajo comprar. Por tener esos poderes no tenía por qué abusar.

-¡Ya veremos eso! – se enfureció, arremetiendo contra Jack pero un dragón con sus alas extendidas y su jinete obstaculizaron esta vez.

-¡Paren ya! Parecen niños, por Odín.

Mérida bufó y se acercó al centro de la escena, empujando a Hiccup a un lado. Chimuelo a sus espaldas se sorprendió por la osadía hacia su montador.

-Quítate, vikingo. Yo sé cómo hacer esto. – amagó a sacar su arco y flechas de su espalda, pero su arco ya no estaba allí. Maldición.

-¿Decías? – se burló divertido. Mérida le respondió con un gruñido.

-Ustedes también, paren. Amigos, ¿recuerdan? – dijo Rapunzel, con la autoridad en su voz. Miró a Elsa quien parecía petrificada como una estatua. ¿No iba a hacer nada? Luego pensó - ¿Es por eso que huiste? –se volvió a Jack, claramente refiriéndose a Elsa y su íntimo problema.

Quiso asentir, pero miró a Elsa en el otro extremo y no pudo encontrar el valor para admitir su cobardía. Elsa apartó la mirada de él, triste. Seguía sin siquiera importarle.

-Me pregunto de qué huyes tú. – dijo Jack a Elsa, hablando de corazón como más no sabía hacer. Parecía que sus miradas tenían una conversación privada y silenciosa a través de la muchedumbre.

-De ti no, para que lo sepas. – Lanzó la bomba – La razón es mi hermana, a quien tú no supiste ocultarle un secreto.

-No es un secreto, es quien eres.

Los demás se revolvieron en sus lugares incómodamente, pateando tierra o mirando a otro lado por la presencia de una disputa de parejas. ¿Eso eran, no?

-No son los únicos que huyen por algo mejor. – quién más que Punzie podría ser tan alentadora. Los músculos del rostro de Elsa se relajaron al rose de sus palabras. – Yo huyo de una vida semejante a la prisión. De mi madre.

-Sí, yo huyo de mi incomprensible tribu. – Hiccup acompañó la moción.

-Yo… algo así. – dijo Mérida. El siguiente en hablar ante todos fue James, lo que no calmó los pensamientos ennegrecidos de Jack.

-Yo huyo con Elsa.

Elsa se estremeció un poco al ver que este le sonreía. Su cabeza y corazón eran una marea en medio de una tormenta. Tenía su incondicional apoyo a cambio de nada. Se preguntó qué habría hecho ella para merecer semejante tesoro.

-¿Ves? Todos estamos en la misma situación. Quizás podríamos enfrentarlos unidos, ¿no les parece genial? – agregó la de radiante cabellera dorada.

-¡Me agrada la idea! – Mérida asintió repetidamente. Hiccup la miró.

-A mí no me parece tan mal. Podría ser interesante. – una sonrisa empezaba a crecer por su comisura.

Algo despertó en el Guardián; esperanza. Por más que existiese una enorme dificultad entre ellos, el hecho de estar cerca de Elsa lo revivía. Era peor vagar solo a la nada.

-Por mí está bien. – dijo imitando un gesto de "me da igual". Pero no le daba igual.

Pero sus palabras también encendieron a Elsa. Ese familiar sentimiento que tenía sobre ella, como que amoldaba las frases para ella para el agrado de sus oídos. Tal vez sí le importaba. Pero tendría que esforzarse más por ello después de lo que hizo.

-¿Pero ustedes piensan ayudarme a buscar una solución para mi…? – no diría la palabra - ¿Aunque sea una desconocida para algunos?

-Claro. – dijo Hiccup. – Si servimos de algo… Aunque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

-El apestoso tiene razón. ¿Existe la manera de quitar la inmortalidad? A mí no me parece que este la haya encontrado. – señaló a Jack Frost.

-Encontraremos la forma. – dijo serio. Jack creía en sus palabras, y sobre todo en ayudarla por más imposible que fuese. Elsa no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían en un tono rosado y deseó que Jack no lo pudiese notar a través de su ley de hielo.

Pero el Guardián no se olvidaría de un mínimo detalle proveniente de Elsa. Y sonrió. Hasta James al lado de la joven lo notó y una sombra cruzó por sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Algún plan? – le preguntó el vikingo a la Reina.

-Bueno… He pensado que tal vez el espíritu de la Luna, quien me avisó de mi situación, podría ayudarme a revertirlo. Pero Hombre en la Luna sólo se comunica en luna llena; será alrededor de una semana. Podría funcionar, como puede que no. – procedió con voz fuerte, lo que fue un alivio porque pensaba que se rompería a llorar o algo parecido. Era delicado el tema, pero en compañía consideraba que ese dolor se extinguía.

El grupo dudó por un segundo, mirando al cielo en busca de la Luna pero hallando al Sol en su lugar. Sin embargo confiaban en la esperanza de la joven. Funcionaría, lo harían funcionar.

-Perfecto, y luego de que te curemos y hablemos con la Luna podré regresar a casa a tiempo. – sonrió verdaderamente la princesa de Dunbroch.

-¿Y cómo funciona? ¿No hay que hacer un sacrificio o algún encantamiento? ¿Simplemente le hablamos a la Luna? - preguntó Rapunzel.

Elsa asintió, más animada.

-Sí, lo mejor sería que respondiese y si acepta, podría volverme mortal de nuevo. Se supone que ha tenido el poder de dar inmortalidad una vez – miró de reojo a Jack – Tal vez pueda hacer lo contrario.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que hablará, Elsa? – preguntó James.

-No lo sabemos. Simplemente tenemos fe.

-Puede funcionar. – mintió Jack, pero nadie lo notó. Ocultó obviamente el hecho de que pensaba lo contrario. Él había esperado años en recibir una respuesta de Hombre de la Luna, y raramente la había obtenido. Pero no era nadie para arruinar las esperanzas y menos de Elsa si debía arreglar las cosas.

Todos asintieron, con una nueva misión sobre sus hombros. La confianza brotaba de ellos ahora, con cada paso la palabra amigos cobraba sentido, bueno, excepto por dos personas. No esperen, cuatro. Igualmente, podría funcionar. Solo necesitaban fe.

-Entonces nos quedaremos. ¿Te parece, James?- Elsa no había sonreído tanto en días.

Él asintió con ambas comisuras casi tocando sus ojos.

-Bueno, - Jack dio un autoritario aplauso que despertó a todos de regreso a la realidad – se nos hará tarde para el desayuno. Lo mejor será guardar las provisiones de Punzie hasta que sea necesario. Somos un equipo ahora. Y el equipo ha crecido, por lo que necesitaremos más recursos.

Elsa desconocía el lado de capitán o mandatario de Jack; estaba sorprendida de la cabeza a los pies. A pesar de sus apariencias y modales, era un hombre muy responsable si se lo proponía. Le hizo sonreír en el interior y su piel se erizó en el exterior. Nadie lo notó más que ella.

-Iremos de caza-

-¡Sí! – celebró Mérida.

-Nos separaremos en grupos para cada parte del día. El que no esté de acuerdo puede dejar el campamento en este momento. – nadie se movió y Jack sonrió con suficiencia – Eso me parecía. Entonces, Punzie y Mérida tomarán el puesto de las mañanas. Hiccup y Mérida el de los mediodías. Y Elsa y yo tomaremos el de la noche. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Yo no iré con el vikingo.

-Yo menos con esa. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Podría cazarte a ti y decir que fue un venado con sobrenatural cabello rojo.

-¡Cómo te atrev…!

-De ninguna manera. – Jack dijo sólidamente - Irán juntos y punto. Tenemos que aprender a convivir si vamos a hacer esto juntos.

-Concuerdo con lo de una buena convivencia. – acotó James, arrojando sus palabras afiladas sobre ya saben quién.

Hiccup y Mérida vieron su punto y de mala gana coincidieron. Era solo cazar, no llevaría tanto. Y si tenía suerte, una de sus flechas podría caer sobre él, se planteó Mérida.

-¿Espera, que hay de mí? - ¿Y quién le ha dado el poder de mandatario teniendo una Reina a mi lado?, pensó James. ¿Por qué ella no hacía nada?

-Tú solo quédate aquí. Y procura que no te coman los lobos. – sonrió con malicia ante la expresión del otro.

-James, - Elsa se dirigió solo a él y con un tono suave – tú puedes cocinar la comida. ¿Qué te parece?

Él asintió, de mala gana. No por su trabajo menos importante que el del resto, pero porque Jack abusaba de su posición y arrastraba a Elsa con él para el turno de la noche. Sin olvidar que se lo menospreciaba por no tener una capacidad especial como el resto. Era solo un granjero. Pero no se quejó, él era diferente. Compartía algo con el Guardián, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar. Haría lo que fuese por Elsa.

Y si quería ganarse su corazón haría lo único que sabía hacer. Ser James.

-¡Andando, no hay tiempo que perder! – Jack animó al grupo y en especial a las chicas de la siguiente tarea. – Yo iré en busca de agua, el resto quédense a cuidar del campamento. Y que el cocinero prepare el fuego. Si tienen algún problema-

-Yo tengo uno. – interrumpió Mérida. Jack pasó su mano por su rostro y la señaló.

-Dime cuál es.

-No tengo mi arco. No puedo cazar sin mi…

Chimuelo comenzó a dar arcadas, y de un momento al otro, el arco de Mérida apareció en el pasto cubierto de espesa baba. Hiccup deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

-… arco - casi se desata una guerra.

-¡Funciona! – bramó Pitch Black mientras sus ojos bailaban sobre la caldera.

Los tres, Gothel, Hans y Pitch escucharon con atención la conversación del grupo en el bosque a través del caldero, de principio a fin. Y con ayuda del encantamiento, sabían su posición exacta.

-Es tiempo de atacar. – se emocionó Hans.

-No. – la desquiciada bruja dijo en voz tranquila. Esto inquietó a los otros dos. Durante la escena que habían estado presenciando, al ver a Rapunzel cada vez alejándose más de ella por culpa de los otros bastardos, se había roto. Como una madre cuya hija es arrancada de su seno. Si pudiese, podría haber llorado. Pero en lugar de pena, lo que nacía de ella era el odio y sed de venganza. – Debemos esperar.

-¿QUÉ? – al momento, Hans se arrepintió de su arrebato al ver sus ojos que lo atravesaban como cuchillas. Podría no tener las habilidades de Pitch o el encanto de Hans, pero era peor. -Pero, Gothel hace un tiempo te veías ansiosa por dar el golpe y saber dónde-

-Calla, príncipe. – colocó un huesudo dedo sobre sus labios. Era atemorizante como de un segundo a otro podía pasar de ser una madre amorosa al mismísimo demonio. Ni Hans podía fingir tan bien. Continuó hablando con una punteaguda calma – La razón por la que ustedes nunca tuvieron éxito fue que no arman un plan como es debido. Ustedes solo atacan. Pero no, debemos analizar y esperar el momento exacto.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? – chilló Pitch.

-Paciencia, mis pequeños. Lo sabrán cuando llegue. Sin embargo, por el momento haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Les daremos miedo. – Gothel detalló sus ataques y en los momentos precisos. Pitch hizo una mueca, el plan sabía amargamente delicioso. A Hans le agradaba la idea por igual.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Los acorralaremos, como las ratas que son. Y mataremos a todos, los haremos sufrir. Los observaremos de cerca y conoceremos sus debilidades. E iremos directo a ellas. Claro que con excepción de mi Rapunzel. Así aprenderá su lección. Funcionará, ya verán. Los niños deben aprender a obedecer…

Las risas enfermas resonaban por las rocosas paredes de la cueva espectral. El fin estaba por llegar.

 **Fin del capítulo 34.**


	35. Un día cualquiera

**Capítulo 35. "Un día cualquiera"**

Al cabo de un tiempo, Mérida y Rapunzel volvieron indignadas de su travesía por el bosque. Solo habían logrado conseguir huevos para el desayuno.

-Hubiésemos conseguido más si algo no hubiese tragado mi arco y no estuviese lleno de baba. Era imposible lanzar una flecha en ese estado. – se quejó Mérida.

-Dije por milésima ves que lo sentía. Chimuelo no lo hizo apropósito. –chilló Hiccup.

-Sí, claro. Tú se lo has dado de almuerzo.

-¡Mentira, lo juro!

-Chicos, ya paren. – dijo Jack que había vuelto de su búsqueda. Atravesó el aire y tocó el suelo con total naturalidad. – Por lo menos tenemos algo. He encontrado un río no muy lejos de aquí. Esperen… ¿Y Elsa?

-Oh, se ha ido con James a dar un paseo.

-¡Hiccup! – le sermoneó.

-¿Qué? Se suponía que debía cuidar el campamento, no a ellos.

-¡Aghhh! – las hojas caídas zumbaron a su alrededor cuando Jack salió disparado a las copas de los árboles. En poco tiempo, oyó risas y descendió a ellas.

-¡Hey! No se suponía que vayan a dar un paseo así como si nada. Podría ser peligroso, por eso les dije-

-Jack, estamos bien. – dijo Elsa, cortándole.

-Sí, además no hay peligro. Sabemos defendernos. – añadió James con una sonrisota.

-Dudo que tú puedas.

-Estamos bien. Solo nos fuimos un rato porque Rapunzel y Mérida tardaban en volver. No es para tanto, Jack.

-Aun así les dije que se quedaran en el campamento. ¿Y si se perdían?

-No pasará.- le tranquilizó Elsa. Estaba de muy buen humor, posiblemente gracias a su acompañante. Se dirigió a él – Mejor volvamos.

Los tres regresaron a su lugar, Jack parecía estar de mal humor. James preparó las cosas y en poco tiempo hubo huevos revueltos para desayunar con algunas manzanas.

-Le falta sal. – Jack comentó con la boca llena.

-No es que hubiese un mercado aquí. – respondió el cocinero.

El Guardián se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna idea para hacer hoy? –inquirió Hiccup.

-En verdad, no.

-Oigan… ¿Qué tal si recorremos el bosque? Podría ser divertido. No es que vayamos a quedarnos toda la semana en este mismo lugar, ¿no? – James planteó su idea animadamente. Sobre todo cuando Elsa lo apoyó.

-Me gusta la idea. – dijo Elsa quien además temía que esta idea del equipo se volviese densa, aburrida e incómoda. No eran las razones por las que había accedido en primer lugar.

-Apoyo la moción- agregó Hiccup con la boca llena.

-No creo que sea muy seguro…

-¡Anda, Jack!- le suplicó Rapunzel. El humor de todos pareció haber volado a las nubes. – Di que sí… Será solo un rato.

Aunque a Jack no le agradaba, ni la idea ni James, todos parecían querer ir a recorrer el maldito bosque. – Bien, de acuerdo, pero solo hasta las horas de luz. Luego regresamos al campamento.

Todos vitorearon, Jack se sorprendió. De mala gana, los siguió fuera del recinto sin antes agregar al dragón que los seguía -Ha, ha. Tú Chimuelo te quedas aquí. Cuida de nuestras cosas, volveremos pronto.

El dragón no pareció jactarse de la orden del "capitán" hasta que Hiccup asintió con la cabeza, indicándole sin palabras que obedeciera. De mala gana, también, Chimuelo bufó y se enroscó sobre sí mismo para luego arrojarse en el pasto. Al menos Jack no era el único.

Caminaron en la dirección que Jack les había indicado, Mérida y Elsa charlaban entretenidamente por delante, Rapunzel y James les seguían y por último Hiccup y Frost, a quien le costaba quitar su atención de la espalda de Elsa. Hubo un momento en el que ella miró hacia atrás, indudablemente sus miradas se cruzaron pero ella cortó el encanto, de nuevo.

-Oye, viejo, ¿de verdad estuviste con la Reina?- Hiccup le codeó mientras hablaba con tono bobo y bajo para no ser escuchado.

-Claro que sí… - duhhh. – Lo estamos, creo.

-¿Tú? Lo siento amigo, pero es difícil de creer.

-Pues créelo, Hicc. – a Jack se le daba muy bien crear apodos.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Él suspiró. – Larga hist…

-¡Oigan! –gritó Rapunzel que se había adelantado en la fila y saltaba de emoción. -¡Tienen que ver esto!

Todos corrieron hacia ella que estaba de espaldas a una especie de cortinas de hojas entre inmensos robles. Rapunzel tiró más de esta, desmantelando del otro lado un hermoso prado.

-Whoaa… - se le escapó a Jack.

Parecía encantado. La luz iluminaba en tonos cálidos el brillante verde del pasto. Flores de todos los colores parecían salpicarlo. Era un campo abierto pero rodeado así mismo por densos árboles que hacían un amplio techo de hojas por los extremos. Y lo mejor, era la manada de casi diez corceles salvajes que pastaban por allí y que inmediatamente notaron su presencia. La pandilla se animó a adentrarse.

-¿Caballos? – dijo el vikingo incrédulo.

-No, y qué van a ser… ¿conejos? – balbuceó Mérida. Hiccup puso mala cara.

Elsa y Rapuzel reían a un costado, ocultando sus sonrisas de conspiración. Algo había allí entre esos dos, era muy extraño de explicar, pero ambas lo sospechaban.

-Son… hermosos. – dijo Rapunzel.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a los caballos, encantadas, aunque algunos se alejaban. Los chicos no se sentían tan interesados, excepto James.

Elsa intentaba acariciar uno muy lindo y de pelaje gris, pero este se asustaba y trotaba lejos. De repente, oyó la voz de James a su lado.

-No creo que sea muy fácil hacerse amigos de ellos, mi lady. Por más encantadora que seas, estas criaturas son salvajes, tal vez no peligrosas. No están acostumbrados a los humanos, y desconfían de nosotros.

Elsa se sonrojó.

-Oh…- dijo Mérida meditándolo. Luego tuvo una excitante idea. - ¡Hagamos una apuesta! Quién dome y logre montar último a un caballo… - miró alrededor - ¡lo tiramos al barro!

No dudaron en aceptar la interesante propuesta.

-¿Y qué gana el que lo logre primero? – preguntó Elsa, ¿hacía cuanto no había disfrutado de un juego?

-¿Ración doble? – dijo Mer, sin estar segura realmente.

-¡ACEPTO!- dijeron todos, y se pusieron manos a la obra. La ración doble no era un chiste.

Rapunzel se dirigió a uno con crines y pelaje blanco, pero este no cedía a la armoniosa voz de la joven y se alejaba a medida que ella intentaba acercarse. Mérida tenía un problema parecido con un esmaltado, y de Hiccup ni hablar.

-Los dragones son una cosa, los caballos otra… - dijo. Temía que perdería y terminaría como una torta de barro.

-Ven, chiquito, no voy a hacerte daño. – cantaba Rapunzel que se tropezaba con su largo cabello de vez en cuando.

-Ríndete Hicco, esto no es trabajo para un vikingo. – le desafió la escocesa.

-Es Hiccup, y ya verás cómo montaré esta cosa. Amaré verte cubierta en barro. – respondía a la vez que el caballo huía casi burlándose de él.

-No se preocupen tanto chicos, es obvio que lo ganaré yo. – dijo Jack a modo de broma. Aunque sabía que sería el primero ya que durante su vida, antes de unirse a los Guardianes, los únicos que podían verlo eran los animales, y había conseguido forjar grandes vínculos con ellos. Esto sería pan comido.

-No te lo creas tanto. – decía un James sonriente mientras perseguía un corcel oscuro con manchas blancas. Él era un granjero, prácticamente había nacido sabiendo cómo domar caballos.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo antes que…?

Elsa ya estaba montada sobre un potente grisáceo. Las mandíbulas de Jack y James cayeron al suelo.

-¿Decían? – dijo petulante, pero con una amplia sonrisa. Logró, sin montura por supuesto, hacerlo marchar elegantemente enfrente de los muchachos, casi presumiendo. Incluso, el caballo golpeó con su cola sus caras sorprendidas, trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad.

-¡Elsa es la ganadora! – aulló Mérida, quien al poco tiempo quedó en segundo lugar. Milagrosamente, Hiccup tercero subido a medias al caballo más petizo. Luego Rapunzel cantó victoria. Los únicos que quedaban eran el granjero y el Guardián.

-Ahora sí se pone más entretenido. – dijo el último con malicia y diversión en sus ojos. James no pareció cambiar su expresión en absoluto. Sin embargo, luego de varios intentos y esquivos de patadas, ambos montaron sus caballos, pero simultáneamente y nadie podía juzgar quien había sido el último.

-Propongo un desempate. – gritó Rapunzel al galopar junto a los otros. – Una carrera en círculo, el último en llegar termina en el barro. ¿Qué les parece?

Aullaron un "sí" y se posicionaron.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡ya!

El caballo más veloz, sin dudarlo, era el de Mérida. Montar un caballo era visiblemente más fácil para ella que domar uno salvajes. Iba a la delantera, seguida de Hiccup.

-Piérdete, vikingo.

-No sin antes ver tu cara cuando pierdas.

Rapunzel era otra potente competidora, Elsa siguiéndola. En un momento, en la curva, Jack se adelantó y quedó en primer puesto, mientras que a James no se le veía tan entretenido por ganar. Parecía perdido viendo el paisaje. En su descuido por ver a los que dejaba atrás, Jack no pudo evitar que su caballo tropezase con una enorme raíz de un árbol cercano. Y calló directamente en el barro.

Los demás habían sobrepasado en su veloz trote al caído, pero Elsa se volvió a verlo. En esto, su caballo estuvo a punto de chocar con el de Mérida hasta que Elsa lo zarandeó como pudo para evitarlo, y sin embargo se desplomó hacia el lado de adentro de la pista de carreras.

Los caballos terminaron su vuelta, pero a Jack no le interesó saber quién ganaba. Se incorporó, cubierto de mugre y barro y voló hacia Elsa.

-¿Estás bien? – le ayudó a levantarse. La pobre tenía algunos raspones, pero nada serio.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien… - Elsa agradeció su gesto desde el corazón. ¿Por qué no lo podía decir? ¿Es que ya no podía amar a este hombre?

-Tienes una herida en tu cabeza. – remarcó Jack, ahora preocupado. La sangre teñía su inmaculado cabello casi blanco. Elsa apuso mala cara, mientras la adrenalina se drenaba de sí, pudo sentir el agudo dolor. – Espera. – Jack se quitó el buzo, hizo congelar gran parte de su manga que no había sido tocada por el lodo y la colocó sobre la herida, dando palmitas. – Ahí… Estarás bien. No es tan grave como parece.

Las mejillas de Elsa hervían al ver su torso desnudo. ¿Era necesario? Igualmente, tampoco iba a quejarse. Por un segundo deseó poder pasar sus dedos sobre su blanca piel musculosa y delgada.

-¡Elsa, estás bien! - James corría hacia ella, de pie, seguido por los demás. Cuando vio que no era nada más que raspones se relajó. Hasta ver a Jack sin su abrigo. ¿Era realmente necesario?

-Sí, no se preocupen.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar. – Rapunzel se agachó junto a ella y el Guardián. Colocó algunos mechones de su cabello dorado sobre las nuevas lesiones. Y cantó.

No hubo alguien que no se sorprendiese con su magia, incluso su cabello irradió una brillante luz. Era impresionante.

-Gracias, Punzie. – dijo Jack cuando ella finalizó.

-Gracias… Punzie. – repitió Elsa, confundida por ese apodo. Pero le terminó por gustar.

-No es nada.- sonrió con amabilidad.

-Amigos, creo que tenemos un gran perdedor aquí. – dijo Hiccup señalando a Jack, a punto de morir de risa.

-Fue solo mala suerte. Hubiese ganado. – frunció el ceño.

-Dije que morderías mi polvo, vikingo. – canturreo Mérida, victoriosa.

-Claro que no, yo gané.

-En verdad… ambos empataron. – se interpuso James.

-¡No es así! Yo gané, no él.

-Yo gané.

-No, yo.

-No-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo James alzando las manos. No vaya a ser que ardiera Troya por segunda vez. – Raciones doble para ambos.

Aplaudieron interiormente ante su triunfo, pero seguían mirándose entre los dos con odio. Si las miradas mataran…

-Oye, Punzie, ¿segura que no puedes arreglar esto también? – señaló a sí mismo cubierto de barro. Incluso gotas caían de su blanquecino pelo.

-No, no creo que mi magia pueda arreglar eso. – rio – Solo lograría ensuciar mi cabello.

-¿Oh, sí? – Jack se volvió unos pasos atrás y cargó su mano en el gran charco de barro y se la arrojo. Esta chilló y rio junto con los demás. Pronto, todos recibieron su ración también y se armó toda una lucha de barro. Elsa se cubría de sus ataques con escudos de hielo, hasta que Hiccup le dio un golpe perfecto, ensuciando todo su vestido. Elsa lo persiguió para darle su merecido.

Fue tan divertido el momento, que duró horas. Hasta que no había casi centímetro limpio en ellos.

-De ninguna manera dormiré con todos ustedes oliendo así. – decía Mer tratando de recomponer el aliento. Se ganó un bombardeo extra.

-Okey, okey, Mérida tiene razón. Todos ustedes huelen mal. – señaló Jack. – Será mejor que tomemos un baño.

 **Fin del capítulo 35**

No se asusten por ese final, el capítulo era tan largo que tuve que recortarlo, la próxima parte saldrá pronto, espero que es haya gustado!

Con amor

-B


	36. Gánate mi corazón

**Capítulo 36. "Gánate mi corazón"**

Caminaron dejando un vasto caminillo detrás suyo hasta el río que nacía en una cascada, a unos cuantos minutos del prado. Saltaron al agua, que no estaba tan caliente, con ropa y todo. Lograron quitarse la mugre por completo, aunque el sol comenzaba a caer, habían estado más de lo que pensaban recorriendo la arboleda, y el frío soplaba sobre sus cuerpos húmedos. No habían podido gozar de su baño como querían, y por lo que tuvieron que regresar al campamento y rogarle a Chimuelo que encendiera una fogata. Para ser un dragón, solía ser terco, sobre todo ante las órdenes de Jack.

-Ya es tarde, y ni siquiera hemos almorzado… - se quejó Mérida mientras sacudía su voluminosa cabellera y escurría el agua.

-Creo que es hora de que vayan a buscar comida, Jack. – añadió el vikingo.

-Ni hablar, Elsa y yo tenemos el turno de la noche. Es su turno ahora.

-Oh… - lo había olvidado – Rayos, claro.

Luego se volvió a Mérida.

-Bueno, princesa. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos.

-Concuerdo. – se paró de un salto. – pero me llamas princesa una vez más, y te corto la lengua.

Hiccup alzó una ceja y sin nada más que decir se adentró en el bosque, Chimuelo a su lado y Mérida lo seguía a trompicones.

-Será mejor que no te metas en mi camino ni en el de mis flechas. – advirtió con fiereza mientras tensaba su arco y tres flechas a la vez. A la mañana podrían no haber conseguido mucho con Rapunzel, pero esta vez se harían un festín que ella conseguiría. Por lo menos para presumirle a Hiccup de sus habilidades. Le mostraría lo que una escocesa puede hacer.

-Claro, princesa. Aunque no será necesario, con Chimuelo tenemos todo bajo control.

-¿Ah, eso crees? – se mofó.

-Claro, princesa.

-¡Te dije que no-!

-Shhh… - le cortó - Escuché algo.

Precisamente, se oían ruidos sobre las hojas caídas y marchitas. Varios. Podía ser una manada de venados, como de hambrientos lobos.

-¡Allí! – señaló Mérida.

-¡Ciervos del tamaño de una vaca! Estamos de suerte.

-Sí… – sonrió perversa y divertidamente – Y son míos… - Esta vez le demostraría quién era mejor. Salió disparada para su dirección. Hiccup montó a su dragón y la siguió a un veloz trote, y la cacería comenzó.

-Se están tardando mucho. – Rapunzel embarró su cara en sus manos. Sus tripas gruñían.

-Acaban de salir, Punzie. – le recordó Jack. – Volverán en un rato.

-Tal vez horas. – se quejó James.

-¿Y si comemos algo de mi comida? Tengo provisiones, ¿recuerdan?

-Sí, pero no las comeremos aún. Solo en situación de emergencia.

-¿Y esto no es una emergencia? – repuso ella.

-No, solo tengan paciencia. También muero de hambre y no he dicho ni 'mu'.

-Él tiene razón. – Todos se volvieron a ver a la Reina, ella se encogió los hombros, apenas sonrojándose cuando Jack la miró también – Guardar las provisiones es lo mejor, quien sabe cuándo las necesitaremos.

-… ¿Y qué tal si-? – James comenzó por proponer, pero Jack le cortó

-No, no ninguna otra idea. Por culpa de tu idea terminamos en el barro hoy.

-Pero fue divertido. – sonrió él, inocente.

-Tiene razón, Jack. – se metió Punzie imitando su gesto alegre.

-… Tal vez un poco. - ¿Si tanto aman a ese James, por qué no se casan con él? – Como sea, no es el caso. Puede ser probable que un día no logremos cazar nada, ¿y qué comeremos? Las provisiones. Fin de la conversación.

¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan amargado?, pensó Elsa.

-¡Los perdemos! – Mérida seguía corriendo a toda velocidad por las veredas de los bosques, pero aun así no era suficiente para alcanzar su presa.

-¡Sube! – Hiccup le tendió su mano, dudoso al principio, pero teniéndola a ella corriendo a pie mientras tenían un veloz dragón era solo un obstáculo. Mérida también lo dudó pero terminó por sujetarla con fuerza y en un envión estuvo sobre el lomo del dragón.

-¡Más rápido, jamás los alcanzaremos! Esos ciervos parecen tener alas en vez de patas.

-Hay una manera de alcanzarlos – pensó el vikingo –, pero no te gustará.

Sin preguntarlo, dobló su pie de metal y Chimuelo dio un gran salto sobre las copas de los árboles. Sus alas de murciélago tremendas se extendieron y volaron a toda velocidad. Tenía razón, a Mer no le gustó para nada.

-¡Bájame!

-¿Y perder la comida? Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Te mataré por esto! – se prendió al muchacho, sin saber si sus palabras se oirían por su espalda. Hiccup ni siquiera se estremeció, es más estaba sonriendo.

Los gritos de pánico alertaban a los ciervos de que estaban siendo seguidos, por lo que corrieron más rápido, alejándose de sus cazadores voladores. Pero Hiccup no dejaría que se les escapasen. Dio la orden y el dragón aceleró el paso. Mérida no podía desprenderse de él porque temía caerse a una velocidad increíble y terminar como un huevo estrellado contra el piso.

La única arma que tenían era Chimuelo, y con mucha habilidad, Hiccup logró dirigirlo por entre los muchos árboles que se interponían, esquivándolos a la perfección. Finalmente, el dragón se abalanzó sobre uno muy grande, pero el resto de la manada huyó despavorida. Algo era algo.

-Huh… Ya puedes soltarte. – Hiccup le recordó a la chica apretujada a su espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, sí, claro. – lo soltó en una fracción y se lanzó al suelo. Pronto, Hiccup volvió a sentir como el aire ingresaba a sus pulmones.

La joven amarró al animal con unas sogas prestadas de James.

-Espero que no tengamos que optar con el canibalismo con un solo mísero ciervo.

-No creo. Es lo suficientemente grande para todos, y durará al menos un poco más antes de que se descomponga. – dijo él ya en tierra firme. Chimuelo mientras se desperezaba un poco.

-Ayúdame a cargarlo. – le dijo ella. A lo que él respondió,

-De acuerdo.

Al acercarse a ella y tirar de las cuerdas amaradas, sus cabezas chocaron fuertemente. Ambos aullaron de dolor, lo que le recordó algo a Mer.

-Esto… - le dio una trompada en el estómago. – Es por casi asesinarme con tu mascota. Y esto… – otro golpe sobre su cuerpo doblado, justo en lo bajo de su cuello, por lo que cayó de cara al suelo. - Ya se me ocurrirá por qué… Ahora, ven a ayudarme a arrastrar esta cosa.

Hiccup pidió unos minutos para recomponerse, el primero se lo merecía pero el segundo no estaba tan seguro. No dijo nada y la ayudó a tirar .Pero el ciervo era tan pesado que les costó a ambos moverlo apenas un paso.

-Nos tardará horas volver al campamento de esta forma… - se quejó Mérida, cuyo cuerpo ya se sentía debilitado, tal vez por la adrenalina y mala pasada de hace unos instantes.

-No pensarás que caminaremos, ¿o sí?

-No pensarás que me subiré a esa cosa, ¿o sí?

-Claro, no quiero estar por estas zonas cuando caiga la noche.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – se burló, divertida.

-No, por supuesto que no. – ese miedo lo había superado hace unos 3 años. – Pero por lo menos quiero comer. Raciones dobles… - canturreó.

-Ya. Pero aun así… - no se le ocurría qué excusa decir. Le tenía pánico a volar, acababa de descubrir.

-Vamos, ya viste que no pasó nada, Chimuelo es seguro.

-¿Lo… Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, princesa.

Sus miedos se habían disipado en cuanto la gentil brisa acariciaba su rostro. Este viaje fue más tranquilo que el anterior, el dragón volaba sin prisa para no perder la caza de la tarde que tenía entre sus patotas. Mérida incluso se animó a despegarse de su, de alguna forma, "abrazo", que era su única protección. Abrió sus brazos placenteramente, cerró los ojos y por un momento, se dejó llevar.

-Quién diría que es tan hermoso volar. – se le escapó a él al mirarla en su místico trance, ambos sonreían por lo mismo mientras el sol s ocultaba lentamente.

-¡Al fin! – respingó Jack. – Ya era hora de que llegaran.

-Y traemos un gran festín.

Nada se comparó a la felicidad al ver tremenda bestia del grupo. Comieron hasta saciarse por completo, James había cocinado a la perfección la carne que había puesto en algunos cacharros que Rapunzel había traído consigo en su bolsa. Hubo ración extra para Hiccup, para Mérida, Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, todos. Había comida y ganas de cocinar por parte de James de más.

-Nos has salvado. – le dijo Hiccup bufando con exagerado apetito, mientras le daba un gran trozo de carne a Chimuelo y se embutaba un gran bocado de su plato.

-Estamos agradecidos. – dijo Mer con la boca llena. James rio.

-No es nada chicos. Disfrútenlo. Elsa… - le tendió el sabroso plato a la Reina. Ella sonrió amplia y blancamente.

-Gracias, James. Se ve delicioso.

-Es un placer. – le guiñó el ojo y luego fue a entregarle su plato al Guardián.

-No te ganarás mi corazón con una ración extra. – dijo este secamente, aunque con cierta nota de gratitud.

-No es tu amor el que quiero ganar, amigo mío. Pero empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y quiero compensarte.

-… Presumido.

James se ofreció para lavar los cacharros, y hacha en mano, se adentró en los árboles hacia el río, solo y a paso apurado por si había depredadores. Incluso tenía su típica sonrisa que parecía jamás esfumarse.

-Haz la magia, Elsa. – Rapunzel y Mérida revoloteaban a su lado como mariposas. Repetían lo mismo una y otra vez, Elsa no paraba de reír.

-De acuerdo… Miren esto. – Elsa se frotó las yemas de los dedos y convocó una brillante bola de nieve que luego lanzó al aire y explotó en miles de copos de nieves. Era más bello que las nevadas reales.

-Llevan haciendo eso horas. – Hiccup se quejaba mientras las miraba jugar como niñas con sus poderes. Jack lo acompañaba.

-Tiene poderes asombrosos, no puedes culparla.

-Lo dices porque tienes los mismos. – rodó sus ojos.

-No seas amargado.

-Mira quien habla, de a ratos estás de buen humor de a ratos no. Viejo, eres mi amigo y todo, pero no te entiendo.

Jack, por extraño que pareciera, solo rio.

-Estás exagerando, todo sea por tu envidia a no tener habilidades especiales como Rapunzel, Elsa y yo. En vez de eso, tienes un lagarto.

-¡Dragón!

-Son lo mismo.

-Y no soy el único. Mérida tampoco los tiene.

-También James.

-Oh sí, me olvidaba.

-No son tan distintos como piensas, tú y ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Punzie me lo dijo, además eres obvio; te gusta.

Hiccup parecía un tomate con pecas y ojos verdes como platos.

-Q-q-qué a mí no me gusta. Es una escocesa.

-¿Y?

-Somos enemigos naturales.

-Pfff, ¿y quién lo dice? Además, puede ser que también le gustes, si es que no está muerta por mí. No la culpo. – añadió con humor.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

-No lo sé viejo, tú sacaste el tema.

-No tú lo hiciste.

Un desgarrador grito se oyó desde lejos. Todos se congelaron en el lugar, hasta que reaccionaron. Tomaron sus armas, dragones y sartenes y se introdujeron en las sombras. James estaba en problemas.

Otro grito, esta vez acompañado de un grito de auxilio.

-¡Por aquí! – Jack había logrado divisar entre la poca luz lo que parecía ser James.

Todos siguieron su mano indicadora y se encontraron con un James en el suelo, cubierto de mugre, sangre y sudor. Y un lobo clavando sus colmillos en su brazo y pierna.

Un rayo congelante de Elsa y una flecha cruzaron los aires y lograron captar la atención del depredador. Jack dio un golpe perfecto mientras corría hacia el herido en el hocico de su boca. El lobo gruñó, era más grande de lo que habían pensado.

Elsa repitió el golpe haciendo que retrocediera. Por último Chimuelo, con Hiccup a su lomo, abrió sus alas y rugió ferozmente, luego lanzó una de sus extrañas bolas de plasma a la cola y patas del animal, ya no hambriento sino asustado. Y así lograron que huya dando chillidos.

-¡James! – Elsa y Rapunzel se lanzaron a él. Estaba destrozado, literal. Las huellas de las mordidas brotaban sangre a borbotones. Lo mismo su mano. Con ayuda de todos, lo enroscaron en el cabello mágico, y Punzie cantó a toda velocidad. Podría ser muy tarde, o no ser suficiente. Estaba muy herido.

Sin embargo, James se aferraba a la mano de Elsa, con ganas de sobrevivir. Hasta que por fin, el dolor cesó. El milagroso poder de Rapunzel había funcionado; su piel, carne y huesos estaban como nuevos. Todos respiraron.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Elsa.

-Bien, tengo sabor a rana en la boca. –Miró a Rapunzel – ¿Eso es normal?

Soltaron una carcajada, el mismo James estaba de regreso, era un alivio. Menos Jack quien seguía muy traumado por lo sucedido. Era muy consciente de que no podía defenderse solo. Era solo un chico. Por lo menos estaba a salvo. Y los platos limpios.

Regresaron al campamento, sus corazones ya más calmados. Elsa trataba de alegrar el ánimo de James haciendo demostraciones como con las chicas hacía un rato.

-Eres maravillosa. – Decía mientras reía ante un mini-él de hielo en frente de sus narices.

-Gracias, James. – ella sonrió.

La noche calló, y era el turno de Jack y Elsa de buscar comida . Dejaron el cálido campamento a sus espaldas. En esta oportunidad, Elsa había ensayado ciertos guantes de hielo que cubrían la mitad de su brazo y terminaban en una afilada punta, para casos de urgencia. Había dominado el arma que ella misma podía crear tan fácil que podía hacerla aparecer y desaparecer en un santiamén.

Ahora, había un problema más grande que los lobos. Sí, saben a quién me refiero.

No hablaron por un rato, ambos caminaban a paso hábil por las malezas, troncos caídos y raíces en su camino, aunque los dos tenían palabras en sus bocas que no sabían formular. Pero Elsa podía suponer lo que se aproximaba; reproches, enojos, la ignoraría, volvería a hablar de lo feliz y orgullosa que debería estar de su inmortalidad. Y ella se tiraría a un pozo si tenía que escuchar todo eso.

No prestó atención al empinado suelo a su derecha, pisó y casi cayó de no haber sido por la rapidez de Jack al sujetar su mano izquierda.

-Suerte que te atrapé. – sonrió, casi seductoramente, se podría decir. Pero de esas sonrisas verdaderas. Elsa se apartó de él apenas estuvo de pie y rodó los ojos. Necesitarás más que eso, Jack. -No creo que haya mucho que cazar a estas horas. Parece un desierto aquí.

Tenía razón, se habían alejado mucho, pero no había nada más que grillos cantantes en el ambiente pacífico. Era la primera caza de Elsa, y por suerte había tenido suerte de que estuviese vacío, no le agradaba tanto la idea de matar animales por su cuenta.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que volvamos. – se giró, para luego encontrar a Jack en su camino. Era tan alígero y silencioso como un fantasma.

-Elsa, espera. Oye… - se rascó la nuca, nervioso. – Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. – ella no se movió, de a ratos sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Significa que me perdonas?

-No. Significa que tengo otro problema más que tú. Y no tocaré ese tema.

-No, Elsa, espera. – Aferró su mano para evitar que se escapara.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame. - Ella se resistió a su contacto.

-No.

-Ya lo has hecho una vez, una segunda no hará daño, ¿verdad? – lanzó sus palabras emponzoñadas.

Auch.

-¿Harás esto todo el tiempo? Supuse que seríamos maduros.

-No se puede ser madura contigo, estás volviendo a abrir una herida que ya había cerrado. – mintió.

-¿Sabes? No te entiendo. A veces, juro que lo veo. Veo que me amas, allí, en tus ojos. Y al segundo, haces esto. ¿Qué rayos significa, Elsa?

-… No estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué? Por el amor del cielo. - se quejó.

-Dejarte entrar en mi corazón. No otra vez. Siempre termino devastada, y luego te vas. – dijo en un tono elevado, al borde de perder los estribos. Sé fuerte.

-No tenía otra opción, Elsa. Pero fui un cobarde, lo admito.

-La tenías, Jack; quedarte conmigo.

-Pero…

-Nada. Deja el tema y enfoquémonos en lo nuestro.

-No, no me has respondido-

-No. En estos momentos no sé si te amo. No puedo amar a alguien en quien no puedo confiar.

-¡Puedes confiar en mí!

-No lo creo. – luego añadió, tratando de lucir "profesional" con su tarea. -Ahora, por favor ¿podemos-?

-No, no podemos. – con el ceño fruncido, atajó a la Elsa huyente que se dirigía lejos de él con la punta curvada de su bastón. La silueta de Elsa encajaba perfectamente, y no le dejaba escapatoria. – Tendrás que primero oírme a mí, una vez por lo menos.

-Bien. – Lo justo es justo. – Te escucharé.

-Tú dices que no puedes amarme por haberle dicho un "secreto" a Anna. Y lo admito, me arrepiento. Y sé que en esta oportunidad, no será suficiente para ti que pida perdón. Pero yo te amo, ¿cómo hago que eso sea suficiente?

-¿Me amas pero rompes la promesa más importante que me has hecho? ¿Le arruinas la vida a mi hermana y la mía? – Apuntó con una risa agria y carente de humor - Entonces, Jack, tú no sabes lo que es amar.

-Y tú tampoco. –ambos estaban serios. – No dejas de amar a alguien por un problema.

Elsa no sabía qué responder a eso, estaba sorprendida. ¿Es posible que no lo amase en verdad, o que estaba equivocada? ¿Qué debería verlo desde otro ángulo? Más preguntas se arremolinaban en ella. De todos modos, en ese momento de ira y desánimo, reaccionó ante aquel comentario con el último gesto que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Lo besó. No pudieron evitar la sorpresa mutua.

Fue un beso fuerte y rápido, pero significativo. En ese beso yacía la verdad; que lo amaba y lo haría por más tiempo, probablemente. Pero también, que había dolor en su corazón. Jack lo pudo sentir. No era suficiente estar arrepentido, debían arreglarlo, buscar esa cura o forma de revertir aquella maldición, juntos. El beso pedía a gritos su ayuda, su entendimiento, apoyo, y que luchara. Porque ella haría lo mismo.

-Gánate mi corazón, Jack. Te lo pido.

 _Lo haré._

No hubo otra palabra entre ellos. Lo que debía ser dicho se expresó. Sólo quedaba ver quién seguiría su papel. Jack tampoco estaba seguro, pero deseaba que el beso además significase algo.

Se encendió en el interior, y se sintió reconfortado por esa cálida sensación en él. Confianza, anhelo, esperanza, amor, llámese como quiera, para Jack esa palabra era Elsa.

Regresaron, a ritmo más torpe y lento, y en el borde que separaba su campamento de lo salvaje, recordaron que debían haber ido de caza, no a charlar.

-Oigan, ¿y la comida? – dijo James al ver sus manos vacías.

-Huh… - Jack y Elsa se miraron ante la atenta mirada hambrienta de sus amigos – Creo que será un buen momento para comer de las provisiones.

Ambos sonrieron, para esconder el hecho de que habían hecho todo menos lo que debían. No tuvieron tanto éxito.

-Viejo, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Hiccup a Jack. Este no sabía que decir en absoluto.

-Sí - se metió Mérida -, ¿dónde está nuestra comida?

Fue Elsa quien respondió.

-Es una larga historia…

 **Fin del capítulo 36**

Espera, no te vallas,

Una pregunta rápida, si tuvieras un poder, ¿cual sería?


	37. Tomando el control

**Capítulo 37. "Tomando el control"**

El día siguiente fue más ágil que el primero. El grupo se estaba adaptando al trabajo en equipo que significaba vivir en el bosque, como si los engranajes de un reloj fuesen comprendiendo el funcionamiento de las horas y funcionaran mejor. El desayuno había sido suficiente para saciarlos, y el sol brillaba amablemente sobre las hojas que comenzaban a teñirse de marrón otoñal. Azulejos los despertaban con su bello canto mientras dejaban los platos sucios y vacíos.

Mérida se ofreció a lavarlos.

-Puedo acompañarte, no tengo problema. – dijo Hiccup a punto de pararse, en verdad no era por un motivo en especial, solo que le comenzaba a agradar la escocesa. Pero Mer lo detuvo.

-¡No, no! – miró alrededor, en busca de ayuda. Encontró a Rapunzel a su derecha. Trató de parecer lo más tranquila posible – Ella me acompañará. Vamos… - empujó a la joven sin dejar que respondiese al sendero y se esfumaron.

Hiccup parecía atónito pero alejó el sentimiento en un revuelo de hombros.

-Mujeres…

-¿Mérida, qué fue eso? – preguntó Rapunzel mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio en el desigual terreno. Ya estaban bastante lejos del campamento pero las siluetas de los demás se distinguían como sombras.

-¿Qué fue qué? – respondió. No quería hablar de ello.

-No te hagas la tonta, Mer. Puedes decirme.

-Pero no sé de lo que estás hablando.

Rapunzel pudo jurar haber visto que ella desviaba la mirada.

-Sí que sabes, acabas de salir corriendo de Hiccup.

-¿Y?

-Te gust-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! – le tapó la boca con la parte trasera de una de sus flechas.

-¡PERO TE GUSTA!- gritó al alejar la flecha de sus labios. Se iluminó de alegría.

-Shhh, acabo de ver algo. – le interrumpió.

-Mérida, no me cambies de tema. Además no he oído na-

-Vamos – Mérida empujó de ella lejos, corriendo por los bosques. Rapunzel no estaba segura de a dónde iba o si corría solo para no escucharla. Igual la escucharía.

-Deja de interrumpirme y contesta. – Rapunzel intentaba frenarla, pero ella era muy fuerte y la siguió arrastrando. Parecía un sabueso en busca de una presa. – Mérida, no estamos yendo por donde solemos. Deberíamos-

-No, Punzie. Acabo de ver algo… - insistió.

-¿Y qué entonces?

Mérida frenó por un momento.

-No me lo creerías.

-Claro que sí, dímelo.

-Vi una criatura mágica. En mi pueblo, se dice que esas luces guían el camino a tu destino.

-…Ajaaa… Y… tú acabas de ver una… ¿luz? – arrastró las palabras. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-¡Sí, y se dirigía hacia allí! – Apuntó al frente - ¡Vamos, hay que seguirla! – la tomó del brazo y siguió corriendo.

-Pero lo único que hay son-

La palabra árboles quedó tapada por sus gritos al caer al vacío. Al final del camino no había más que un acantilado, y a la velocidad a la que iban no habían podido frenar para evitar la caída. Pensaron que iban a morir, era su fin. Menuda luz del destino…

Sin embargo se encontraron hundiéndose en aguas cristalinas y manantiales. A pesar de que los fríos tiempos se acercaban, esta laguna inmensa tenía una temperatura ideal. El problema era que parecía no tener salida. Estaba en un terreno hundido, casi escondido, y con algunos árboles alrededor de la laguna, en la pradera, cuyas copas no se acercaban siquiera a la salida.

-¡Punzie! ¿Estás bien? – dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Rapunzel también pataleaba mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de oxígeno.

-¡Mérida! Sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

-No tengo idea, nunca lo había visto.

-No debimos habernos alejado tanto, no sabrán donde estamos. Si no hubieses huido de Hiccup…

Mérida rió, aunque no pretendía hacerlo. Tampoco que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas. Le lanzó una oleada de agua a su amiga para que no la viese.

-Calla. Será mejor que veamos cómo salir de aquí.

-Yo no me apresuraría tanto… Este lugar parece simpatizarme… - dijo mientras flotaba panza arriba y cerraba los ojos. Nada parecía molestarle a Rapunzel, ni siquiera las situaciones terribles.

-Se preguntarán a dónde estamos. Tal vez piensen que nos pasó algo.

-¿O quieres decir que Hiccup se preocupará? – dijo socarronamente y abriendo apenas un ojo. Mérida la salpicó una vez más.

Ya era mediodía y las chicas no regresaban. En el campamento, la preocupación brotaba en sus mentes. Pero Jack, tenía en su mente otra cosa. Aunque no podía reprimirlo, la boca le sabía amarga cuando pensaba en cuánto tiempo Elsa se pasaba con James. No sabía si ella lo protegía como a un perrito de lo inútil que era, o si era para darle celos a Jack, aunque Elsa nunca dio atisbos que esto fuese cierto. De cualquier forma, odiaba ambos pensamientos.

-Oigan, las chicas no regresan. – se percató Elsa. James, a su lado, concordó.

-Sí, es verdad. Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlas. ¿No?

-Buena idea. Fueron solo a lavar los cacharros, y el río no está tan lejos de aquí. – respondió Hiccup. – Tal vez algo les pasó. Los bosques son peligrosos.

James se sonrojó.

-Sí, pero está Mérida quien tiene su arco y flechas y puede defenderse. – dijo Jack. – También Rapunzel es capaz de hacerlo con su sartén, ya saben.

-Aun así, viejo. Podrían están perdidas.

-Iré a buscarlas, si quieren. – se ofreció James.

-Bien. – declaró Jack. – Hiccup, irás con él. Si hay problemas, solo griten. Oh, y llévense a Chimuelo, no queremos más incidentes.

-Sí, jefe. – a Hiccup le agradaba el papel que Jack había tomado. A decir verdad, lo hacía muy bien. Silbó a su dragón y con James se fueron a buscarlas.

-Oh, ya veo para que les pediste que se fuesen. – dijo Elsa, sentada desde una roca, con una sonrisa torcida plasmada en sus labios mientras arqueaba una ceja. – Querías un tiempo a solas.

-En verdad no quería que ese James fuera solo. Podría no volver en una pieza esta vez.

-No seas duro, Jack. – Resopló – No tendrá poderes, pero James es valiente. – lo defendió con firmeza.

-Yo no he dicho nada… - alzó las manos, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le nacía. Se quedó mirando a la nada misma, por un tiempo, y Elsa sacudía la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado que no fuese él. Jack, con su mano lejos de la vista de Elsa, formó una perfecta bola de nieve de la nada. Si iba a ganarse su corazón nuevamente haría lo que mejor sabe hacer, divertirse.

Pero antes de que él pudiese siquiera moverse, otra bola de nieve le cayó en la cabeza. Casi lo derriba.

-No me esperaba eso. – estaba atónito.

-Te conozco, Jack.

Elsa no pretendía jugar, solo prevenirle de que no se metiera con ella. Tampoco estaba de humor, tampoco era tan fácil…

– ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?–murmuró Jack, la sorpresa desaparecía para dejar en su lugar la diversión. Su perversa mueca estaba allí. Elsa sonrió sin querer hacerlo. De nuevo, Jack tenía ese no sé qué sobre ella, que la hechizaba.

Pero antes de que la primera bola de nieve pudiese ser arrojada contra el otro, fueron interrumpidos por un pedido de auxilio de Hiccup. Jack y Esa se miraron y corrieron hacia donde los chicos habían desaparecido. La paz no era posible en los bosques…

Les costó en un principio conocer su ubicación, hasta que vieron una luz de color índigo a lo lejos, y decidieron seguirla al trote mientras esta desaparecía. Era como si la luz los llamase. Pero cuando llegaron al final del tramo, sin darse cuenta siguieron avanzando, y si no hubiese sido por Jack que cruzó su brazo delante de ella, Elsa hubiese caído.

Con el corazón en la garganta, la pareja se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos, riendo y chapoteando en una laguna al final del abismo. Incluso Chimuelo era una pequeña mancha negra a lo lejos que nadaba como un perro.

-¿Qué rayos-?- se preguntó Jack. Sin sonsacar, alzó a Elsa sosteniendo sus piernas y cintura y descendió con la gracia de una hoja en el viento hasta un elevado terreno en la costa de las aguas.

-Oímos gritos, ¿qué pasó? – se apresuró a decir la Reina.

-¡Al fin! Los estábamos esperando. – decía Hiccup.

-¡Entren, qué esperan! ¡El agua está deliciosa! – dijo James a coro, alentándolos con una mano. Ambos se habían quitado sus remeras y nadaban con sus pantalones. El pelo húmedo les cubría los ojos.

Las muchachas también estaban en paños menores, con sus ropas interiores estilo medieval. Elsa no sabía cómo responder; quería congelarlos a todos por haberlos hecho preocupar y suponer lo peor, mientras en verdad estaban divirtiéndose en una recóndita laguna.

Elsa miraba a la situación pasmada, su asombro fue mayor al ver a Jack quitarse la ropa y luego saltar con ella en brazos. Si no hubiese sido tan rápido, tal vez la muchacha pudo haberse resistido. Terminaron en el fondo de la laguna, con las mejillas hinchadas y mirándose entre sí en ese extraño abrazo bajo del agua. Con un firme golpe al suelo, resurgieron otra vez a la superficie.

Elsa estaba incómoda, su pelo se había soltado y le cubría la vista, aún con su vestido puesto, y con todos sus sentidos alarmados. Por su lado, Jack sonreía, lo que hizo mucho para tranquilizar a la joven. De hecho, todos lo hacían. Podría no ser tan malo. Elsa se unió a sus carcajadas e hizo desaparecer su larga gala de hielo para dejar en su lugar ropa interior del mismo material.

A decir verdad, no deja demasiado espacio a la imaginación, a Jack se le escapó el pensamiento. En todo su tiempo, solo había podido verle la pantorrilla cuando arrancó un trozo de vestido aquella vez que él chocó con un árbol. Esto era una revelación.

Sin embargo, disfrutaron del lugar incluso hasta que el cielo se pintaba de naranja con salpicaduras blancas por las nubes, el agua seguía igual de calentita. Allí era tranquilo, de todos los peligros existentes en lo salvaje, también había paz por cada uno de ellos. Exprimieron el momento como a una fruta, esto sería recordado con alegría en sus ojos en algún futuro.

\- De hecho, hemos descubierto la manera de salir cuando Hiccup, Chimuelo y James nos encontraron. – Mérida le contaba a Elsa y señalaba despreocupadamente con la cabeza al dragón que pataleaba.

Tomaron turnos para arrojarse desde el punto más alto de aquel lugar hundido. Lo hacían ver tan fácil… Ahora era el turno de Elsa. Le hubiese gustado que hubiese alguien con ella, o que no la hubiesen obligado a subir. Miró más debajo de sus pies, la laguna estaba muy lejos. Su estómago se encogió. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Vamos, princesa! – gritaba Hiccup, colocó sus manos alrededor de sus manos para que la escuchara. - ¡No es tan difícil como parece!

-Es una Reina. – Jack y James se miraron extrañados al oír que sus voces concordaban al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Ni que él hubiese estado con Elsa para tener el derecho de hablar de ella, se quejó Jack silenciosamente. ¿O es que sí han estado juntos…?. ¡No!, escuchó por primera vez la vocecita de su sentido común, Eso no es posible, sino ¿por qué Elsa hubiese pedido que lucharas por su amor?

Pronto se dio cuenta de a qué nivel los celos lo estaban rebajando. ¿Sería capaz de apartarlos?

La chica mientras tanto, se ponía verde de las náuseas.

-Bien, solo un salto, ve derecho al agua, no mires a bajo... – se auto animaba mientras gotitas de sudor descendían por su espalda.

Retrocedió unos pasos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sin liberarlo, corrió hacia el borde y más allá. Podría hacerlo. Pero en su último paso, no había percatado que gracias al miedo, sus poderes se habían salido de control como no había sucedido hacía tiempo. Resbaló contra la escarcha y su caída resultó un borrón. Al principio, caía en posición horizontal al agua, pero cuando trató de estabilizarse, su cabeza chocó directo en una roca que sobresalía del terreno perpendicular.

-¡Elsa!

El ánimo de todos pasó a ser una sombra en sus rostros apesadumbrados. El agua cristalina se tornaba roja donde el cuerpo de Elsa se hundía. Jack, que fue más rápido, nadó hacia ella y la sacó del agua. La arrastró hacia la orilla, los demás llegaron después. No existía lugar para la paz en sus vidas…

Colocó su oreja sobre su pecho, mientras maldecía sin parar. No podía pasar, rayos, Elsa no podía... ¡Latidos! Seguía viva. Presionó repetidamente ambas manos sobre su pecho húmedo para eliminar cualquier rastro de agua de sus pulmones, o se ahogaría. Milagrosamente, con los ojos pesados, Elsa logró toser el agua que había respirado, pero luego su difusa vista de desvaneció.

-Punzie, ¿estás segura de que no puedes?

-Lo siento, Jack, mis poderes no funcionan para estas situaciones temporales. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

Suspiró.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso, dejando un rastro de gotitas por sus ropas húmedas. Hacía más frío allí. Los ecos de sus risas parecían un sueño. Jack no había soltado a Elsa ni un segundo. En su corazón, él siempre sería su Guardián, pero qué clase de Guardián era al dejar que esas cosas sucedieran. Nada le entristecía más que ver a Elsa herida, y sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Se secaron ante la fogata. Elsa yacía, aún con poca ropa e inconsciente a unos pasos del fuego. Jack no se animó a reconstruir su antiguo vestido, no es que no pudiese con sus poderes, sino que jamás había hecho uno. Rapunzel y James la habían cubierto con una manta.

Jack Le colocaba paños frescos en su cabeza, James se ofreció a curar su herida en la cabeza y cuello, pero en una rabieta Jack lo apartó. Él siempre quiere estar metido, ¿por qué no nos deja en paz? Los celos eran incontrolables.

-Viejo, no seas injusto. – se metió Hiccup. – Solo está ofreciendo su ayuda. Tampoco es que Elsa fuese de tu propiedad. Déjalo que-

-Cállate, Hiccup, tú no entiendes. – arrastró las palabras. – Él no es nadie para protegerla.

El comentario lo hirió. James en ocasiones se sentía fuera de lugar en el grupo. Él era un don nadie al lado de esas personas increíbles. Era inservible, ¿qué bien podría él hacer? ¿Cultivar maíz? ¿Ordeñar vacas? Nada de eso era útil, pero era todo lo que él era. Y ahora más que nunca, sabía que era tan cierto como los anocheceres.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Rapunzel se acercó a Jack cautelosamente y le habló de la misma manera.

-Jack… Está oscureciendo. ¿Por qué no… vas a traer más leña?

¿Quieren que me vaya? Bien, pero antes…

-Tengo una mejor idea. – Respondió amargamente y arrojó el trapo que sostenía a sus pies y caminó pesadamente lejos de sus vistas. Había una latente furia en sus ojos color mar. – Que el granjero me acompañe. Ustedes, cuiden a Elsa por un rato. Volveré pronto.

Hubo silencio.

-Huh… Yo los acompañaré. – se ofreció Hiccup, pero fue cortado por un rotundo "no" de Jack. Mérida lo miraba al vikingo con expresión de empatía.

-No… quédate. Así cuidaremos de Elsa hasta que regresen.

Todos compartieron una mirada intranquilizada, queriendo que de alguna forma la tierra los tragase. En especial James. Sabía que no sería bueno lo que se avecinaba por el humor de Jack. Pero como él era de alguna forma el jefe, ninguno sintió el deseo de contradecirlo. James caminó arrastrando los pies y lentamente se marcharon.

No se alejaron demasiado cuando Jack estalló.

-Habla, niño, qué es lo que te pasa con Elsa. – lo empujó contra un árbol.

-¿Niño? Debo tener tu edad… - las palabras murieron en su boca. Oh, claro… Jack era inmortal. Se calló con un poco de miedo ante el arrebato del Guardián.

-¡No cambies de tema! – Se acercó un poco más, desafiándolo - Habla, o haré que hables.

-Whoa, tranquilo viejo. Yo-

-No soy tu amigo, no me llames así.

-Lo… Lo siento. Pero, ¿en verdad estás así por Elsa? –temía que en cualquier momento le diese un bastonazo o algo parecido.

-¿Cómo te piensas que estaría? – elevó la voz. Que estaba frenético, era poco de decir. En cualquier momento se le soltaban los estribos.

-Tú… ¿Aún la amas? – James se había permitido suponer que Jack solo buscaba a Elsa por puro capricho. Como si le hubiesen quitado un dulce; no comprendía en ese sentido los sentimientos del peliblanco.

-Claro que sí, maldita sea. – miró al cielo en busca de ayuda. - ¿Eres ciego y estúpido o qué?

-¿Ya puedes parar con eso? – se puso firme de una vez por todas. – No te hecho nada a ti, es más, me agradas. Entiendo que la ames, pero yo-

-Tú te quieres poner en mi camino, eso es lo que pasa.

-Espera, ¿acaso piensas que Elsa es un trofeo que debo ser ganado? ¡Ella es una mujer, Jack! Merece ser tratada con respeto-

-Borra esas palabras de tu boca, granjero. Yo jamás, jamás pensaría eso de ella. Que te quede claro.

-Te estás dejando cegar por celos sin sentidos y que-

-¡Cierra el pico! – alegó a golpearlo, pero se detuvo con el puño en el aire.

-¿Quieres golpearme? – le desafió, hubiese resultado mejor el efecto si su voz no se hubiese quebrado. Jack podría congelarlo o colgarlo de los calzones en el árbol más alto. ¿Qué haría él? – Hazlo. ¿Pero qué bien te haría? ¿Qué bien le haría Elsa?

-¿Te crees que Elsa te ama? – habló con ridiculez en la voz. – James, James, James. Qué equivocado estas.

-Te comportas como un lunático. Y si piensas que golpearme hará que Elsa te ame mágicamente, estás equivocado.

-No vales el esfuerzo. – dijo despectivamente. – Ahora, déjame decirte una última cosa, he dejado que te quedes con nosotros, aunque no seas nada más que un estorbo sin utilidad, ¿o quieres que te recuerde cómo terminaste la última vez? Así que aléjate de Elsa, o te las verás conmigo.

-¡Elsa no es tuya! – el hombre ladró impotente, como si a un niño le hubiesen quitado su juguete. No es que él hubiese tenido uno en su vida.

-¿Oh, y crees que es tuya entonces?

James guardó un eterno silencio. Por supuesto no lo era y jamás lo sería. Sabía más que nadie que era imposible, pero eso no podría impedir que la siguiera amando. Reflexionó, mientras la mirada atravesadora de Jack seguía en él. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esta manera; irracional y casi violento. ¿Y todo por celos de él?

-No, no lo es. Pero, te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que ella querría… ¿Acaso le gustaría que te comportes así? – dijo James recelosamente, pero sintiendo su significado. A Jack le hubiese encantado golpearlo allí mismo por su osadía. ¿En qué momento ha dejado de pensar en Elsa? Pero lo que dijo a continuación el granjero lo silenció por completo. – No soy idiota, sé que te ama. Y de una forma tan fuerte la cual no logro comprender, y que incluso piensa en siquiera perdonarte después de lo que le has hecho. Pero por una vez, deja de pensar en ti o en mí. Piensa en ella. Jamás lograrás ganarla si sigues con tales pretensiones. Créeme.

En algún punto comprenderás que te has pasado de la raya por alguien o algo, que el único paso siguiente es detenerse. No es que te estés rindiendo, y no es que no deberías intentarlo. Sino, simplemente que has dibujado la línea entre la determinación y la desesperación. Y desesperado es como te muestras. Lo que es en verdad tuyo siempre lo será, y lo que no, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, jamás lo será.

Jack estaba paralizado, el aire se le escapaba y no lograba reaccionar. Había tanta verdad en las palabras de aquel simple granjero como nunca había escuchado. Pero no le dio la razón. Hiccup apareció en un costado, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

-James, ¿qué tal si vas al campamento? Elsa está despertando.

El aludido asintió, su ceño se relajó en algo que a Jack le pareció pena y se esfumó. Jack pretendió seguirlo al oír que Elsa recobraba la conciencia pero…

-Ha, ha. Tú te quedas aquí. – dijo Hiccup con autoridad, logrando frenarlo. Jack había perdido su voz luego del discurso de James y trataba de encontrarla.

-A ver, a ver. ¿Me explicarás qué rayos fue ese berrinche de niño? Créeme, se oyó todo. – cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos, el vikingo se interpuso en su camino y exigió una respuesta con su ceño tan fruncido que ocultaba sus ojos verdecidos. Realmente estaba preocupado por su amigo y la situación que se había armado.

Jack lo hubiese mandado a un lugar innombrable, le hubiese dicho que no se metiera, pero si había algo que él odiaba era ocultar cosas cuando realmente deseaba gritarlas.

-¡Aghhh, no lo sé! – suspiró ruidosamente y dio un firme puñetazo a un tronco vecino. Se le clavaron varias astillas, pero no le dio importancia. Después, suspiró y dijo rendido. – No lo sé…

Hiccup seguía apacible, quizás exasperado.

-Mira, no me has dicho qué centellas sucedió contigo y la Reina. Pero no te he dicho nada al respecto. Creí que me lo dirías con el tiempo. Sin embargo no se me ocurre qué pudo haber pasado para que te comportes de tal manera con el pobre James.

-¿Pobre James? ¿No viste lo que intenta hacer? – sus ojos llameaban. Su ánimo era inestable como el de un volcán.

-Tienes celos, Jack, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Celos de él? – Por supuesto que los tenía, pero admitirlos era otra cosa. – Él tendrá celos de mí. Hasta… Hasta… ¡Su nombre se parece al mío!

Hiccup deseó haber estrellado su cabeza contra una roca, pero en su lugar lo hizo con la mano. Por el amor de Odín…

-¿Te das cuenta de las idioteces que dices? Estás siendo paranoico, él no es un reemplazo o una copia tuya. Es James.

-No son idioteces, Hicc. Se piensa que es una especie de perro faldero de Elsa, es patético.

-¡Él está enamorado de ella!

Jack quedó en silencio.

-Y no me digas que no lo sabes. ¡Parece que pasas todo el tiempo intentando competir con él!

Sus palabras eran duras, pero eran la verdad. Nunca había querido aceptar que alguien más la amaba. ¿Qué rayos he estado haciendo?

Jack se sentía extraño, ¿afligido? ¿Con culpa acaso? No le apetecía nada más que estar solo.

-Hicc, será mejor que regreses al campamento.

-Pero-

Jack suspiró, ya no lo miraba a los ojos. – Hazlo.

El vikingo comprendió que ese era el fin de la conversación y cumplió con la orden, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Entendía lo debatido que debía estar sintiéndose Jack.

Cuando regresó, estaba todo en un silencio fúnebre. James preparaba comida escasa que las chicas encontraron rápidamente, y ellas, junto con Elsa, reposaban bajo la cálida ala de Chimuelo. Elsa se veía mejor que cuando estaba inconsciente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el calor emanante del dragón en la gélida noche que acababa de caer. Lo miró al llegar y le dijo.

-¿Dónde está Jack?

Esa noche, Jack no regresó al campamento.

E incluso, pudieron jurar que esa fue la noche más oscura de todas, ni una estrella o Luna iluminaban el cielo.

-¡Ouch, me pisaste! – Hans se quejó desde la penumbra.

-No es cierto. – Pitch respondía en susurros forzados.

-¡Silencio! Nos oirán. – Gothel decía con su familiar y tranquila voz, pero que a la vez ansiaría incinerar el planeta. Una espesa barrera de magia oscura los ocultaba de la vista del campamento.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de espiarlos si no los vamos a atacar? – dijo Hans. Gothel lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que él añadió temeroso – Señora… Gothel…

La bruja ronroneó cual gato hambriento.

-Mhmm, sencillo. Atacaremos desde su punto más débil. Lo que hacemos simplemente es estudiar a estos tarados hasta que conozcamos la respuesta. Prontamente hacemos lo nuestro cuando llegue el momento.

-¿No podemos simplemente secuestrar a Rapunzel? – preguntó Hans nuevamente.

-Eres idiota. – comentó el Ser Oscuro.

-No, querido Hans. Rapunzel tiene que aprender su elección, y cobrará el precio viendo a sus amigos muertos enfrente de sus ojos. Todo lo que pensó haber amado destruido…

-¿Y cómo los mataremos? – preguntó Pitch.

-Paciencia, querido, todo vendrá a su tiempo.

 **Fin del capítulo 37**

Lo sé, la parte de los villanos quedó un poco suelta, ¿no es así? Antes que nada les aviso que estoy guardando las mejores partes para el final. Veremos qué hará Jack, si seguirá con sus rabietas o será un hombre y le hará un lindo gesto a Elsa. O ninguna.


	38. Competencia

**Capítulo 38. "Competencia"**

La mañana siguiente la pandilla durmió hasta más tarde porque Jack no estaba para despertarlos. Mérida, medio dormida, estaba agradecida por las horas extras de sueño por la gracias a su ausencia. Hasta que el Guardián llegó haciendo ruido con su bastón.

-¡Arriba, gente! Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Parecían zombis volviendo a la vida, incluyendo a la majestuosa Reina. Mérida seguía tumbada mientras los otros gruñían y gateaban por el suelo hasta pararse si es que podían. La vida era bella hasta ese momento…

-Esto es inhumano. – comentaba Hiccup seguido de James.

-Apaguen el sol. – decía, tratando de cubrir sus ojos de la luz. ¿Serían las 11 de la mañana?

-Unas horas más. – suplicaba la pelirroja.

Por fin alguien se había percatado de que Jack había regresado de su extraña desaparición.

-¿Jack? ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntaba Rapunzel al desperezarse.

Jack no quiso dar muchos detalles.

-Pensando. Vamos, levántense, no tengo toda la mañana. – se lo veía muy animado bajo esas ojeras. No había dormido en toda la noche, notó Elsa. ¿Y desde cuando él se levantaba tan temprano? Aunque parecía haberlo conocido desde toda la vida, conocer cada uno de sus recónditos lugares, Jack siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola.

-¿Y qué es eso que haremos hoy? – preguntó Elsa.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer y…

-¿Qué comportamiento? – volvió a preguntar, confundida.

El resto abrió la boca para responder pero al inmediato la cerraron. Mejor que no supiese. Elsa estaba demasiado risueña para seguir indagando.

-No importa. – Continuó sonriente - El hecho es que he meditado que no nos hemos estado enfocando en nuestro principal objetivo; ayudar a Elsa a deshacerse de su inmortalidad.

Elsa se sobresaltó y lo miró fijamente con ojos sorprendidos. No lo podía creer. Finalmente Jack se había olvidado de toda esa historia de "serás feliz viviendo por siempre", "deberías enorgullecerte", "viviremos felices por el resto nuestras vidas", "no es una maldición". Finalmente estaba de su lado, estaba dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos. Sí, lo había dicho antes, pero tampoco ella le creía por completo. Era difícil creer en sus palabras. Se le escapó una sonrisa. Jack le guiñó un ojo y prosiguió.

-Sino que hemos estado divirtiéndonos; carreras de caballos, chapuzones, fogatas. Así que hoy les preparé a modo de disculpa una sorpresa que además nos ayudará a una mejor convivencia.

-Creo que a alguien se le desenfilaron los patitos. – comentó James en voz baja para que solo Rapunzel y Elsa oyeran. Ambas rieron ante el comentario. Las caras anonadadas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Es broma verdad? – preguntó Hiccup.

Jack voló a su lado.

-Vamos, Hicc. Será divertido. Es una competencia, entre… huh, digamos dos equipos.-

-Espera, ¿y lo de Elsa?- Mérida estaba confundida. ¿No acababa de decir que habían estado perdiendo el tiempo, pero era justo lo que acababa de proponer?

-Bueno, querida Mer. – Jack se dirigió a ella esta vez y rodeó un brazo sobre su hombro. -Viendo que aún faltan 4 días para la Luna llena, digo que tenemos tiempo para poder divertirnos un poco pero esta vez diferente, ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente sus patitos emigraron al sur… - susurró James nuevamente.

-A ver si comprendo… ¿Planeaste una sorpresa para parrandear? – Rapunzel fruncía el ceño. Nadie entendía esa maniática idea que simplemente surgió del Guardián. Este solo quería que le siguieran la corriente.

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué hay con lo de Elsa? – dijo Mérida.

-Gente, no es tan difícil de comprender. Como ya dije, nos enfocaremos en ello después. Hay tiempo todavía.

A diferencia del principio, parecía que ahora había cautivado las atenciones del resto.

-Lo he planeado prácticamente toda la noche, será una súper competencia jamás antes vista. El que se aburre es porque quiere. – concluyó Jack con una sonrisa.

-…

-¿Qué se supone que ganemos con esto?- Elsa meneó las caderas.

-Me alegro que preguntes, querida. El premio es el gusto de haber triunfado.

-BAH. – todos aletearon con sus manos en su dirección, dispuestos a dejar el tema y alejarse. Ese no era un premio digno.

-… Pero el que pierda – Todos volvieron su atención -, lavará la ropa de todos.

Tampoco era un gran castigo, pensaron todos. Seguían replanteándose si Jack había perdido la cabeza bajo alguna roca.

-De acuerdo, si no quieren ustedes se lo pierden. Además, lo más entretenido son las pruebas…

Los ojos cayeron en él en una fracción. Jack hizo una mueca, los tenía. Se elevó del suelo y gritó ante de desaparecer entre las malezas:

-Entonces síganme.

Y desapareció a una velocidad increíble. Tuvieron que dar su máximo esfuerzo en correr para alcanzarlo, excepto Hiccup, el lisiado sin un pie quien corría sobre su fiel dragón. Sudando y sin aliento, todos sintieron envidia. Corrieron durante un largo tramo, a veces perdiendo a Jack de vista en los cielos. Elsa iba perdiendo sus zapatos y partes de su prenda por el camino. A Mérida y Rapunzel se les enganchaba sus bizarras cabelleras en ramas. James tuvo suerte de llegar con sus pantalones puestos.

Finalmente, Jack, libre de todo cansancio, se estancó sobre un punto no muy distinto al resto del bosque, de espaldas a los recién llegados. Solo había árboles, mucha tierra y barro, piedras allí y allá, no era la gran cosa.

-¿Qué se… supone… que haremos? – Rapunzel estaba verde de la fatiga. Mérida se tumbó en el suelo exageradamente, y aullaba como un animal moribundo "déjenme morir aquí" por lo que Hiccup rodó la mirada. A James se le saltaban los ojos esmeralda, y Elsa… Bueno a Elsa nunca antes la habían visto tan desaliñada. Hizo lo posible para volver a lucir decente.

Jack se dio vuelta y casi se espanta al ver a su grupo.

-Whoa, y esto que ni siquiera comenzó la primera prueba…

-¿Prueba? - Hiccup se extrañó, y Jack estaba feliz por lo que sus oídos oían. Habló más entusiasmado que nunca, y claramente más que sus compañeros.

-Será interesante, pero complicado, tal vez no salgan vivos de ellas…

Debimos habernos quedado en el campamento… Elsa se lamentó en su mente.

-El fin de las pruebas no solo será ganar y demostrar cuál de los equipos es el mejor. Sino para una mejor convivencia entre nosotros. Quiero disculparme de nuevo por mi comportamiento ayer. – no tuvo que mirar al aludido para saber que James comprendía – Pero con esto demostraremos que podemos ser más que gente perdida en un bosque cuyos caminos se encontraron gracias al destino. Antes de que arme los equipos, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Haz estado toda la noche haciendo esto?- a Mérida no le podía caber en la cabeza. Estaba demente.

Jack no dio rodeos al tema y fue directo al grano.

-Sí. Ahora; Puzie, Mer y Hicc serán el equipo rojo. Y Els, James y yo el azul. Son en total cinco pruebas para demostrar cual es el mejor en cuanto a habilidad, destreza y trabajo en equipo. La primera es cacería.

A nadie le gustó el tono en el que lo dijo.

-Bah, eso será sencillo, lo hacemos todos los días. – Mérida se zarandeó con su arco en mano. Hasta que notó que no lo había traído.

-No cazaremos animales, Mer, sino entre nosotros mismos. El equipo que logre atrapar al menos dos contrincantes ganará el primer punto. ¿Alguna objeción?

Estaban atónitos y con las bocas demasiado resecas para contestar.

-Habrá que ser creativo y ágil; para crear trampas, armas y estrategias, además del ataque. La "prisión" serán esas cuevas que ven allí – señaló las dos masas rocosas enfrentadas a casi cuarenta metros de distancia -, y a la vez sus respectivas "centrales". En ellas llevarán a sus "presas" o "secuestrados". Se deberán utilizar las armas que haya aquí, que se puedan construir para la caza. No regresarán al campamento por ellas. Tampoco se permiten artefactos que puedan herir de gravedad. El juego comienza desde las centrales y termina cuando haya como mínimo dos rivales encerrados Los que son pillados y están en la cárcel no pueden escaparse, hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo libere o el juego acabe. Eso es todo. Oh, lo olvidaba, Chimuelo, tú no juegas.

El dragón se sobresaltó.

-¡QUÉ! Pero nuestro equipo es débil a comparación del suyo, no tenemos magia de nuestra parte. ¡Chimuelo es nuestra mejor oportunidad! – se quejaba Hiccup. Rapunzel lo miró con desagrado.

-¡Hey! Yo sí tengo magia.

-Sí, pero al menos que piensen curarse entre sí… – acotó Jack con diversión. La había pensado bien.

-¡No es lo único que ha-!

-Lo siento Hicc, pero con Chimuelo son cuatro, sería injusto para nuestro equipo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Jamás ganaremos así.

-No iban a ganarnos de todas formas. – dijo el Guardián en un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Oh, sí? Ya veremos. – Hiccup le retó. Lo único que deseaba en ese entonces era demostrarle que eran mejores, con o sin poderes. El equipo rojo ganaría y disfrutarían enrostrárselo a los del azul. El espíritu competitivo había nacido en ellos por arte de magia, magia que no necesitarían…

-¿Y las reglas? – le frenó James.

-Aparte de no morir, no existen las reglas.

Luego, se olvidaron de cómo había comenzado ese infierno.

Estaban los respectivos miembros del equipo azul en su pequeña cueva que era un hueco en un enorme montón de pruebas, agazapados entre la vegetación, la adrenalina se les inyectaba en las venas; una mezcla de terror, emoción, locura y sed de victoria.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? – se apresuró el granjero.

-Tenemos tiempo hasta que los otros se organicen para armar nuestra coartada. – Jack explicaba apresuradamente- Tenemos la ventaja del terreno lleno de pozos aunque poco profundos para armar trampas. Recubriremos en un principio nuestro radio. Luego, saldremos a la caza. Además contamos con un factor de nuestro lado: construcción de armas.

-Yo solo aprendí a hacer una caña de pescar con ramitas. También puede servir como varita mágica o…

-No vamos a pescar, James. – dijo Jack duramente. – Elsa y yo podemos crearlas.

-¿QUÉ? Jack, te has vuelto demente. – la voz de la joven se estrangulaba en su garganta. – Yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, y menos de usar un arma.

-Rayos, debimos haber traído las del campamento.

-Nadie lo ha hecho, por eso me aseguré de alejarlos de allí pronto. Pero con nuestros poderes podemos hacer arcos de hielo, por ejemplo. O hachas, espadas, lo que sea.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Els, he creado el juego, ¿piensas que no sé cómo ganarlo?

-¿Y qué pasa si nos atrapan? – preguntó a Jack.

-Intentamos huir. Nos moveremos separados, pero a poca distancia, así si alguno de nosotros es acorralado lo podremos socorrer rápidamente. Una vez terminadas las trampas, nos moveremos como serpientes directo a la central enemiga. No se lo esperarán si los atacamos abiertamente. Pero una vez que capturemos una presa, alguien debe quedarse a custodiar que no vengan a rescatarlo. Somos pocos, pero el lugar no es muy grande. James, confió en que ese seas tú, Elsa y yo seremos los que cacen.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué se supone que haga si viene una Mérida a tacarme? – Él no sabría cómo defenderse, o incluso cómo defender su prisión. Estaba perdido.

-No seas gallina y pelea como hombre. Lanza palos, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo sé. No podemos protegerte todo el tiempo, deberás aprenderlo a hacerlo solo ¿Qué eres hombre o gallina?

-¿Me repites la pregunta? – James se sonrojó ante la idiotez en la que lo dijo. No diría gallina aunque se sintiera así en ese momento.

-Bien, gallina. – Jack no lo dijo con desprecio, sino similar a la burla o como si fuese su nombre. Tampoco le dio tiempo a James de quejarse. – Haremos algunas trampas solo para que sea más fácil atraparlos después. ¿James, sabes hacerlo?

Él asintió en su hechizada incomprensión.

Al cabo de un tiempo contaron con seis de las no mejores trampas del mundo, pero eran algo. Con suma rapidez y asegurándose de que no hubieran moros en la cosa, las asentaron a escondidas. Si alguien daba un paso en falso, su pie estaría sujeto a una gruesa enredadera y raíces, o terminaría en el suelo, al menos para ralentizar a los rivales.

No había señales del equipo rojo a lo lejos. Seguían ocultos planeando maniobras seguramente. Jack y Elsa improvisaron una espada de hielo que remplazó su bastón para el muchacho y para ella un arco con cuerda de una diminuta enredadera y algunas flechas. Elsa tenía el mínimo conocimiento de su uso, pero lo único que podría hacer sería imitar lo que Mérida. No podría ser tan difícil.

Se equivocaba. El equipo azul aprovechó su tiempo de sobra para salir al ataque. Se llevaron un susto cuando una bola de tierra pesada estalló a su lado como una bala de cañón. ¿Ya estaban en campo de batalla? Creyeron que los encontrarían en sus bases aún. Habría que improvisar sobre la marcha.

Más bombas cayeron sobre ellos, pero no sabían de dónde venían. Utilizaron los troncos como protección, hasta que con una mirada cargada de energía, Jack y Elsa se corrieron de su zona de confort, armas en mano. Elsa lanzó la primera flecha a un trozo de cabello rubio que sobresalía de detrás de otro árbol enfrente suyo. Oyó un chillido cuando la flecha golpeó la corteza, pero no podía verla. Otra bola de tierra sobre su tronco, y una más directo a Jack que la frenó con la congelada hoja de la espada.

La segunda flecha ni siquiera pudo ser disparada, las flechas se desviaban sobre el arco por el tembloroso agarre. Elsa volvía a internarlo, frustrada por su torpeza, mientras que tenía a la mismísima Punzie detrás suyo con una mirada lunática. Nunca la había visto así. La competencia los convertía en animales salvajes, bestias, hambrientos de gloria.

Pero antes de que alguna de las dos chicas pudiese mover un dedo, Punzie resbaló sobre el suelo que se había vuelto una pista de patinaje en un santiamén. Jack se posó sobre ella con la punta de su espada apuntándole, y una sonrisa aún más filosa pintada en sus labios.

-Te tenemos.

Elsa respiró casi aliviada. – Será mejor que la llevemos lo antes posible, los demás no pueden estar muy lejos.

Enroscaron a su presa en su dorado cabello y Jack la cargó en brazos porque sabía a ciencia cierta que Punzie los retrasaría en llevarla a su "prisión" o intentaría algún sabotaje. No se les escaparía de ningún modo. Corrieron como poseídos a su "central", pero no se esperaron tampoco lo que vieron.

-Heh, hola… - James los saludaba patéticamente, como si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría. Estaba amarrado desde una pierna a una rama de un árbol, colgando como un murciélago. Hasta los murciélagos podrían defenderse mejor. Detrás de él, sobre las rocas de la central azul había escrito en jugo de frutos rojos "Los tenemos".

-Por el amor del cielo, James. Solo te dimos una tarea. – Jack intentaba regañarlo con seriedad, pero la risotada le pudo, hasta las mejillas de Punzie ardían por la situación. Elsa sentía más bien pena por su amigo.

-¿No van a darme una manito? – suplicaba James que la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza, estaba rojo cual tomate, cubierto de tierra y Dios vaya a saber qué, sin olvidar sudando como marrano. Sentía vergüenza sobre todo.

Jack, sin poder evitarlo, lo golpeó un poco para verlo balancear sobre la rama. Se moría de la risa. Elsa rodó los ojos y apuntó con sus flechas a la enredadera que lo sostenía. Siendo James, podría haber sido de sus propias trampas, pero sabía que eso lo habían hecho los del rojo. Elsa inhaló, concentrada de dar en el blanco. Las manos le sudaban y la flecha se le resbalaba.

-¿Cómo rayos hace Mérida con esto?

James ahora estaba pálido, cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, procura que conserve algún miembro de mi cuerpo…

Elsa no pudo soltar la flecha que estaba principiantemente sujetada a la cuerda cuando huevos y más rocas de piedra descendían del cielo como una lluvia de meteoritos, la mayoría daba en el blanco. Jack y Elsa, alarmados, fueron acorralados por el resto del equipo rojo.

-Los tenemos… - canturreó Mérida con una peligrosa mueca y otra de sus municiones de tierra en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Elsa apuntándole con un bello arco pero a la vez con una postura terrible, seguro que la flecha no le caería ni a los pies. Aguantó la risa.

Elsa se dio cuenta de lo mismo, se debía ver ridícula. Mando el arco al diablo y les disparó a aquellos cazadores una ola helada seguida de algunos picos de hielo. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente al equipo azul de escapar de allí, pero se habían olvidado de James. Jack, antes de maldecir y desaparecer de allí, cortó la cuerda con su arma y corrió como como lo hace alguien que es perseguido por un demonio.

El rojo le daba caza al azul, el cual se encontraba disperso. Elsa no veía a Jack por ninguna parte. Solo podía oír el sonido de pisadas y la sangre golpeando contra sus oídos. Hiccup la seguía de cerca. Elsa congeló el suelo a su paso, lo cual le dio una gran ventaja al ver que el vikingo resbalaba y lo dejaba atrás. Siguió huyendo.

-Piérdete, si nos atrapan nos tendrán a los dos. – Jack le decía a un James fatigado a sus espaldas. No hubo respuesta. James había desaparecido. Se volteó al oír un silbido, y eran Mérida y Rapunzel sonrientes a su derecha. ¿Cómo miércoles se movían tan rápido?

-¿Ibas a algún lado, Frost? – dijo la rubia con aire divertido. Sostenía su cabello atado a algo que él no podía ver detrás de un roble. Jack sonrió como esas veces a las que solo deseaba incomodar e intimidar a la gente. Su sonrisa podría llegar a ser más peligrosa que la del mismo diablo.

-Sólo a por ustedes…

Les arrojó bolas de nieve tan precisas que hubiesen derribado a las jóvenes si tan solo Mérida no los hubiese bloqueado con una roca semi-plana que les servía de escudo. Lo último que James y Jack supieron fue que Rapunzel había jalado de su cabello y luego lo soltó. A continuación, una rama gruesa como el brazo de un gigante los estaba dejando fuera de combate, vieron manos y por último cabello dorado.

Elsa seguía recorriendo los matorrales en busca de su equipo. A Hiccup lo había perdido hacía tiempo, pero temía que encontraría a sus compañeros en problemas. Fue más hacia el sur, si habían capturado a alguno tal vez lo podría rescatar. Pero en la prisión rival yacían ambos como niños atontados, Rapunzel y Mérida en la boca de la cueva protegían cual guardaespaldas el lugar. Aunque no había nada que resguardar, el juego había terminado.

-Y el primer punto es para… ¡El equipo rojo! – Hiccup escalaba hasta su central y sin aliento alguno. Elsa le había dado para que tuviese, pero para Jack y James no les había sido suficiente.

-Tuvieron suerte esta vez… - Jack hablaba como si tuviese ácido en la boca en vez de saliva.

-¿Cómo hicieron? – preguntó Elsa, extrañamente contenta de que se haya terminado la prueba. Pero no de haber perdido olímpicamente.

-Bueno, fue sencillo. – explicó la dulce Rapunzel. – Trabajamos en equipo, como uno. Entre todos atacábamos en manada, Mérida con su puntería, Hiccup con su rapidez y yo capturaba a las presas con mi cabello.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién es el mejor equipo… - chilló Mérida emocionada. Ya no parecían dos leonas ansiosas, sino puras triunfadoras.

-Oh, mis queridas, esto es solo el comienzo. – el rostro de Jack se tornó perverso e intrigante. Nunca faltaba esa sonrisa, la cual animó a su equipo frustrado luego de la derrota. Les demostrarían a los del rojo cuánto se equivocaban.

Sin respiro alguno, Jack sentenció la segunda prueba de la competición. La locura los había inundado a todos; dejaron de lado su sentido común y se empeñaron a arrasar en esas tareas demenciales. No podían decir que se la estaban pasando mal.

-Esta será similar a la primera. Cada equipo tendrá una importante ración de moras su color. El objetivo es arrojar al equipo oponente sus municiones, y golpear en el blanco que es este. – Jack dibujó sobre la tela, en el centro de su pecho y con cristalina escarcha un círculo del tamaño de dos puños. – Este será su "corazón", y al que deben disparar. Se vale utilizar la magia para defenderse, pero no deben ocultar sus corazones. Tampoco se puede ir muy lejos de esta zona, el campo de batalla está delimitado por un trazo congelado que yo mismo hice, y créanme cuando les digo que sabré si se han pasado de los límites. El que lo haga queda terminantemente descalificado. El equipo que aniquile al contrario con las frutas gana.

-¿Y si recibimos un disparo? – preguntó James.

-Quedan fuera de competencia, no pueden continuar atacando ¿Otra duda?

Negaron con sus cabezas. El ánimo les florecía del pecho.

Fue uno por uno dibujando el círculo con escarcha sobre la ropas de los demás. La mano le tembló cuando fue el turno de Elsa y debía tocarle, bueno, el pecho cerca de sus senos. Si su piel no fuese tan blanca, podría jurar que se hubiese puesto bordó o fuchsia. (se pronuncia few-shə). A Elsa le sucedió más o menos lo mismo. Había una extraña tensión allí que pensó muerta, o lejana como un sueño.

A continuación, repartió un gran saco de bayas moradas y otra de frutos rojos que se dividió entre los miembros. Había bastante como para hacer una docena de tartas de frutos del bosque.

-No puedo creer que te la hayas pasado recolectando todo esto y armando esta… competencia. – no eran sorpresivas las palabras de Elsa. Lo había pensado el resto de los presentes, pero tampoco podían mentir que no les empezaba a simpatizar su juego.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy muy entusiasta. – sonrió con una simpleza poco modesta.

Allí mismo, pintaron sus rostros con las mismas con dos rayas horizontales sobre sus mejillas. Eran lo más parecido a guerreros de verdad, y defenderían sus colores. Aunque eso tuviese el menor sentido.

Ambos grupos se dispersaron en polos opuestos, y la guerra de pinturas comenzó. Había que tener puntería y un brazo fuerte para que las bayas alcanzaran su objetivo, cosa en la que Elsa, Punzie y Hiccup no se resaltaban. Eran dos bandos cortando distancia como en una verdadera guerra. Las frutas volaban de un lugar al otro. A Hiccup le cayó una en el ojo, Jack sonrió. Corrió hacia el vikingo y sin piedad le dio con casi todo su arsenal, pero el otro era hábil y lograba esquivar las que iban directo a su corazón pintado.

-¡Mérida, qué haces! No comas las bayas, son para atacar. – Rapunzel gritaba en medio del desencadenado infierno de bayas. El equipo azul les estaba dando con todo lo que tenían y se apresuraban hacia el rojo, ocultándose de tanto en tanto de sus ataques. Corrían de un lado al otro, atacando o huyendo.

Una ráfaga de moras azules manchó desde su rojizo cabello hasta los pies, y dieron justo en el círculo. James y Elsa vitoreaban a unos metros. Rapunzel huyó despavorida de la masacre que era su amiga.

-Ya me mataron, ¿puedo comerlas?

Nadie le respondió en verdad, Jack estaba muy ocupado tratando de aniquilar a Hiccup. Era una máquina asesina, lanzaba bayas y nieve a la vez. Por fin lograba que el rojo se cansara, pero él también lo hacía. James y Elsa llegaron justo a su rescate.

-¿Estás en apuros? – dijo James al ver la furia de lanzamientos que se había hecho el Guardián, mientras corría con la joven hacia sus espaldas.

-A ti qué te parece. – respondió en tono burlón, por no decir amargado. Jack esquivaba los ataques de Hiccup. Punzie se había unido a la defensiva y daba furtivos disparos a cada uno de sus rivales.

Elsa era la que más había sufrido el desastre rojo y pegajoso, aunque por lo menos tenía un rico aroma, pero su corazón permanecía intacto. Se detuvo un segundo para contemplar la escena; estaban Jack y James que parecían estar desangrándose, y Punzie y Hiccup parecían tener algún tipo de enfermedad que les causaba ronchas azuladas. Era todo un espectáculo, y el hecho de que hacía unas horas estaban saludando al alba y ahora luchaban en una batalla frutal era difícil de creer. Pero también lo que querían era ganar esa prueba y por lo que parecía, la balanza estaba a favor de los azules.

Cuando en un momento pareció que una baya roja caería directo al corazón de Jack, Elsa se lanzó sobre él en una milésima de segundo. Aterrizó sobre su cuerpo en el suelo, quedando directamente de frente al equipo rojo y Jack, bajo suyo, boca arriba. James, en un pequeño descuido, fue dejado fuera de competición gracias al vikingo. Ahora solo dependía de Jack y Elsa contra Hiccup y Rapunzel.

No había tiempo para moverse, Elsa, aún sobre el cuerpo de un atónito Jack, apretó sus caderas contra las suyas, se enderezó para defender como pudo su posición y acribilló a los rojos. Casi dio en el blanco en el pecho de Rapunzel si no hubiese sido que ella se echó a un costado en el momento exacto.

Podía ser que no se hallaban en la posición más cómoda, sobretodo en los polos inferiores, pero si lo pensaban era perfecta ya que sus corazones estaban perfectamente protegidos si se pegaban cual sándwich humano.

Elsa creó una barrera de hielo para evitar los lanzamientos y rodó con Jack a la derecha hasta que él terminó sobre ella, Elsa hizo descender la barrera y Jack repitió el ataque anterior, esta vez acertando en el blanco de la contrincante rubia.

Habían sido tan rápidos que el vikingo se congeló en su lugar. Congelado en su lugar, eso es…

Los del equipo azul volvieron a rodar, y a toda velocidad, Elsa sobre el joven esta vez, congeló los pies de Hiccup al suelo. Luego cambiaron de posición y Jack dio el golpe final que les dio la victoria. Fue una estrategia tan absurda que ambos parecían una misma oruga epiléptica, pero Elsa en sus años de aprendizaje reales, había aprendido a pensar en tácticas militares en un impulso. Aunque esta resultó ser desastrosa les había hecho ganar, y era eso lo que contaba. Si su profesor se enteraba seguro la reprobaría…

Jack y Elsa respiraban pesadamente, les había costado pero consiguieron ganar la prueba. Él comenzó a reírse de la situación, y pronto, Elsa se contagió. Hasta que cayeron en la cuenta cómo sus cuerpos se pegaban al otro, la adrenalina los unía indescriptiblemente, y no tardaron en ruborizarse. Una chispa se encendió en algún lugar remoto en su interior, y por algún motivo, deseaban poder quedarse así el resto del día.

-Yajuuuuu, ¡ganamos! – Mérida gritaba mientras llegaba al lugar dando saltitos. Fue suficiente para hacerlos rebotar y separarse de su posición, aunque la tensión seguía latente en el aire. James, que había sido testigo claramente, sintió una punzada de dolor. Qué porquería son los amores no correspondidos…

-No, Mer. Ellos ganaron. – a Hiccup le costaba recuperar el aliento mientras intentaba romper el macizo hielo que le aferraba los pies.

-Oh… - bueno, por lo menos se había dado un festín de frutos rojos como desayuno.

El equipo azul recordó su triunfo y festejaron exhaustos. James a su izquierda y Jack a la derecha le extendieron a Elsa una palma en alto. Elsa los miró con extrañeza.

-Se supone que debes chocar los cinco, Elsa. – James sonreía contento. Pero no estaba muy seguro de sentirse así.

Elsa dudó un poco y chocó ambas manos que los azules le enseñaban. No recordaba haber hecho ese gesto antes.

Hiccup carraspeó en su lugar.

-Oh, lo siento Hicc. – Elsa se disculpó, agitó la mano y lo liberó. Luego se giró al Guardián, con una sonrisa llena de éxtasis pero que no delatara el… bueno, excitante momento de hacía unos minutos. - ¿Y bien, cuál es la siguiente prueba?

-¿Falta mucho?

Kristoff rodó los ojos.

-Baja de ahí, te vas a caer.

-Pero Kris, tengo que encontrar a mi… - resbaló y cayó sobre los brazos de su esposo. Él tenía una expresiva cara de preocupación.

-Tu hermana, ya lo sé. Pero hemos buscado por días.

-No hemos buscado bien, tenemos que seguir-

-No, Anna, no sigas insistiendo.

-Ella tiene que estar por aquí, lo sé. – continuó haciendo caso omiso a su cansancio.

-Revisamos toda la montaña, y no está. Debes volver al Reino.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solo me he pedido unos días libres. - Anna sacudió la mano y volvió a encaminarse a escalar la enorme pared de piedra que tenía enfrente. Kristoff golpeó su frente con las manos y fue a sujetarla; él era más fuerte por lo que la levantó del suelo y la movió lejos de la pared.

-¿Quieres escucharme? – dijo con paciencia. - Ya hemos pasado por esto, y el Reino te necesita a ti.

-Pero-

-Tú eres la Reina ahora. Elsa tendrá sus problemas, y tú como su hermana deberías entenderla y dejar que los solucione sola.

-¡No! Kristoff, debo ayudarla...

-Pero ella al parecer no quiere tu ayuda. Amor, comprende. Deja que lo haga sola.

-¿Cómo sabré si está bien, o si volverá? Puede estar en problemas… Ni siquiera sé dónde está. – se lanzó al suelo, rendida. Lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. De nuevo hizo lo mismo. De nuevo se alejó de mí.

-Como hizo una vez, volverá sana y salva, solo dale tiempo. – su esposo se sentó a sus lado y la envolvió en un abrazo contenedor. – Pero no existe una forma mágica para comunicarnos con ella… - su expresión cambió - A menos que…

Anna alzó su vista.

-¿Kristoff?

Él se paró de un salto y tendió su mano a la muchacha. Ella, temblorosa la aceptó y se levantó del suelo. Sosteniendo su mano, Kristoff la llevó al trineo, parecía entusiasmado.

-Kristoff, ¿cuál es tu idea?

-¿Recuerdas a mi familia?

-¿Los trolls?

-Ajá. Ellos pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Elsa y decirnos cómo está.

-¿De veras?

-Claro, ellos conocen el Reino como nadie y son rápidos. La localizarán en menos de lo que digas "sándwich".

-Ya he oído eso antes, pero jamás sucedió. – Anna recordó la promesa que Jack le había hecho, de que traería a su hermana de regreso. Pasaron semanas sin saber de los dos.

-Pero esto funcionará. Confía en mí.

Anna lo pensó por un momento. – Confío en ti.

-Bien. – una enorme sonrisa relució en sus labios. – ¡Corre Sven!

-Para cambiar un poco las aguas, esta prueba será de desafíos. Y nuestro juez será Chimuelo. – el dragón despertó de su ensueño a oír su nombre. – La prueba es la siguiente: cada equipo desafiará al otro con cinco retos que sus miembros propongan. Y tanto estos como nuestro solemne juez deben estar conformes con la realización de los mismos. El punto irá para el que realice todas las tareas, o el mayor número, a la perfección.

Jack miró a su público. El furor los había carcomido por completo y estaban rendidos ante la competición, estaban afanosos como si estuviese por regalarles oro. Su estado era, por otro lado, deplorable; sudorosos, sucios, cansados y con cierta fatiga habían quitado la mayor cantidad de manchas azules y rojas de sí mismos. Eran la maraña más increíble de todas, aunque Elsa ciertamente seguía luciendo exquisita.

Se miraron por un tiempo, cómplices. Sabía que Jack tramaba algo tremendo para el equipo contrario.

El quipo azul salió sorteado para desafiar primero a los azules al arrojar una moneda hecha del mismo hielo. Los azules estaban más que emocionados, y los rojos sabían qué se les venía encima. Se encogieron como capullos en sus lugares. Esto sería vergonzoso.

-¿Puedo? – Elsa ya tenía una idea para el primer reto.

-Adelante. - Jack sonrió y extendió su mano hacia los del equipo rojo, como si la dejara pasar. Elsa dio un paso y habló con voz solemne, parecida más bien a la voz a la que acude al hacer un decreto real.

-El primer reto será interpretar a la otra persona; Punzie, tú harás de Hiccup, Mérida tú serás Punzie, y Hicc serás Mérida. Deben representar a la persona como si en verdad fuesen ella. Además, deben hacernos reír aunque sea un poco. Oh, y deberán intercambiarse de ropa, sino no será creíble.

Jack hinchó el pecho de orgullo, esa era su Elsa… Los harían trizas.

Con todo el pavor del mundo se escondieron tras arbustos, se lanzaron sus ropas por encima y en poco tiempo estaban cambiados. Hiccup se sentía especialmente incómodo usando vestido. Y la ropa de Hicc no olía a margaritas silvestres que digamos.

-Más nos vale ganar esta bobada. – masculló la escocesa hecha una furia.

-Hicc, ¿es normal que estas cosas piquen? – Rapunzel se rascaba por donde las prendas vikingas se asentaban, parecía que tenía allí un nido de pulgas.

-Ustedes dos no pueden quejarse – sentenció él. -, yo soy el que está usando un vestido mil tallas mayor.

-¡Te has pasado! – Mérida se arremangó sus mangas rosas. Con el vikingo la relación era de pérdida y ganancia. Cada escalón que subían hacia una mejor convivencia, descendían tres. Y ese golpe se lo había ganado él.

Una bola de nieve que no se supo de quién provino los interrumpió, y Jack carraspeó con aspereza.

-¿Podemos empezar? No tengo todo el día.

El rojo se miró confundido entre sí. ¿Qué relámpagos harían? Punzie fue la primera en entrar en papel ante su audiencia. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y contrajo los labios en un gesto varonil, carraspeó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con torpeza exagerada, rengando y dramatizando un acento vikingo totalmente extraño. Se parecía casi del todo a Hiccup.

-Oh, perro mirra eso, porr el amorr de Oyin, ¡es una rroca! Nosotrros no tenerr rrocas en Berrk. ¡Oh, pero que es esa monstrruosidad! Oh, una planta. No, no, no tenerr de eso tampoco. Nosotrros tener barbas, ¡serr vikingos! ¡Serr fuerrtes! ¡SERR PELUDOS COMO OVEJAS! –Rapunzel sacudía los hombros como el aludido y se enroscaba en sus cabellos, haciendo una barba falsa que le hizo escupir a James de risa.

-¡Oye, yo no hablo así!

-No lo notas, pero arrastras las erres. – Rapunzel se dobló por la mitad de la risa, no pudo mantener su papel por mucho tiempo.

Hiccup tomó coraje, se metió bajo los bucles rojizos de Mérida para imitar su cabellera y habló en una nota demasiada aguda para su voz áspera y vikinga, reproduciendo el acento jocoso de la escocesa. – ¡No me quiero casar, quiero ser soltera y dejar que mi cabello vuele con el viento mientras cabalgo sobre la pradera, arrojando flechas hacia el atardecer!

Absolutamente todos rieron, incluyendo a la mismísima Mérida. Se sorprendió al ver cuánto parecía saber de ella, era extraño también…

-Oh, mírenme, ¡soy tan ruda como mis cabellos, los cepillos huyen de mí! Soy un alma libre y lucharé con cualquiera que me despierte antes de las 10 de la mañana. Pium, pachaaw, haahia. – daba patadas voladoras a todas partes, algo incómodo por el vestido. – Lo olvidaba, y si me llaman "princesa" les volaré los sesos con mi súper habilidad.

Luego imitó el gesto de lanzar una flecha con el arco, con sonido de "fussshhh" incluido. Y reía tontamente ocultando su sonrisa, era lo menos parecido a una mujer, pero que era divertido lo era.

Mer hizo como él, pero con el cabello de Punzie, sin antes darle una pisada al vikingo por aquella mala imitación de ella. Luego se puso a cantar la canción mágica de la chica, aunque con excedida desafinación. Mérida tampoco era la mejor cantando, pero eso le agregaría un toque divertido a la escena.

El jurado dio su veredicto en este orden: James, Elsa, Jack y Chimuelo.

-Bueno, para mí es un sí. No he parado de reírme desde el principio, sobre todo viéndolo a Hiccup con vestido me ha hecho la vida.

-Concuerdo, ha sido muy divertido y en parte lo han hecho bien.

-Decepcionante… - Jack con cierta teatralidad sacudió la cabeza – Los demás han estado medianamente bien, pero creo que Punzie, te ha faltado un poco de Hicc-chispa…

La chica captó las palabras, y al segundo hizo como si resbalara con su "pie ortopédico" y cayó directo al suelo. Jack se levantó del suelo de donde estaba, aplaudiendo y besando la punta de sus dedos como si acabase de presentar una obra de arte.

-¡Bravo, excepcional, a eso me refería! ¡Bravo! Para mí es un sí.

Chimuelo hizo algo como un asentimiento y el primer reto fue superado. El siguiente fue planteado por James, que fue, básicamente, sobre lamer cosas.

-Punzie, lame la oreja de uno de tus compañeros. Hicc, tú lame un cabello de alguien y Mer tendrás que lamer tu pie.

Sus pieles se volvían verdosas. Con cierta lentitud y asco, el rojo cumplió. Rapunzel lamió la oreja de su amiga que seguramente estaba más limpia que la de Hiccup.

-Ya verán… Nuestra venganza será exquisita. – dijo ella mientras escupía para alejar el sabor de su lengua.

El vikingo, por puro placer de molestarla, lamió uno de los rulos definidos de la escocesa. Casi logra terminar sin un ojo. Y lo peor es que se lo había metido en la boca y lo lamia cual cabra, sin mostrar un signo de asco. Sino que su rostro decía que era un manjar italiano. Mérida juró que se incendiaría el pelo. Por último, ella se sentó en el piso, se quitó uno de sus zapatos y casi se desmaya del olor. Cerrando los ojos lo lamió, y al segundo prefirió haber tenido que comer tierra.

Se ganaron 4 síes.

-Okey, Punzie, te desafío a que le desabroches la camisa a Hiccup y Mérida le desabrocharas su panta-

-Jack, pueden haber niños leyendo esto…

-¿Qué? – miró a Elsa, enredado. Elsa se retractó nerviosamente.

-Digo que no creo que sea apropiado…

-Pfff, bien. Aunque mi idea anterior era brillante. Harán que son animales; Hicc, serás una gallina. – El resto de los azules rieron. – Punzie un mono y Mer serás una foca. ¡Procuren no aburrirme! Y… ¡Acción!

Mérida se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a aplaudir pidiendo peces con sonidos del animal. Hiccup y Punzie, sin mucho ánimo, se pusieron a bailar como tales, cada vez su orgullo se hundía más en la tierra. Esta vez tuvieron un no de los jueces, sobre todo luego de que el dragón se acercó a su dueño, preocupado por si le había agarrado algún ataque. Hiccup le respondió con un furioso cacareo y siguió agitando sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que un no? ¿No fue bastante humillación? – se quejó.

-No lo suficiente. – respondió Jack. Su equipo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer que parecieran aburridos, cuando en realidad estallaban por dentro.

El juego continuó mientras se hacían las tres, según la posición del astro rey. El equipo rojo tuvo que interpretar a Elsa. Los miembros pretendían tener poderes congelantes lanzando tierra al aire y cantando canciones de libertad. Ya deben imaginarse a Hiccup cantando el estribillo. También armaban muñecos de nieve con barro. Los rojos aprovecharon para enseñar su poder a los jueces lanzándoles su "barro-mágico-que-pretendía-ser-hielo". También se ganaron un sí. Por último:

-Punzie, quiero que bailes en el fondo simulando el cielo. Y espero que me emociones. Mientras que Mérida y Hiccup… - Jack se frotó la barbilla, mirándolos como las serpientes miran a dos crías de conejos. Se volvió a su equipo, y entre murmullos en una ronda improvisada, decidió lo que debían hacer. – Ustedes representaran Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare.

-¿Toda la obra? – se quejó la muchacha. – ¡Pero somos solo dos!

-Harán de todos los personajes de la obra si es necesario, pero no pueden saltearse nada.

-¿Qué es Shakespeare? – preguntó el vikingo. Le sonaba a algún tipo de bebida.

-Bien, no quieren hacerlo, no tendrán el punto… - James canturreó. Ambos, él y el Guardián parecían estar al mismo nivel de perversidad. Elsa tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo haremos. Pero ustedes se buscaron esta guerra. – sentenció la pelirroja.

-Pero… - prosiguió Elsa. – Los roles serán invertidos; Hicc, serás Julieta y Mérida, Romeo.

-¡NO ME PONDRÉ OTRA VEZ UN VESTIDO! ESTAN SIENDO INJUSTOS.

-De acuerdo, entonces tienen un n- Jack comenzó por decir, con su pulgar abajo, cuando Mer interrumpió.

-¡Lo haremos!

-Perfecto. – Sin preguntar, la Reina de las Nieves batió su magia y transformó sus ropas en unas perfectas réplicas del estilo de la época hecho en hielo. Hiccup se quería morir allí mismo. Tal vez por el frío o porque jamás se libraría de tu pesadilla de vestidos. - ¡Vamos, en sus lugares y… acción!

Rapunzel agradecía a los cielos y las estrellas su suerte de solo tener que bailar en el fondo mientras los otros interpretaban una obra la cual solo Romeo se sabía sus líneas y el vikingo se hallaba perdido.

La obra siguió su curso, con muertes, incidentes del destino, y un amor un tanto extraño. Era difícil para los actores interpretar el hecho de sentir algo por el otro de una manera tan incondicional, sobre todo desde que su relación parecía ir con el pie izquierdo, o con el derecho, o a veces dando patadas. Lo peor era el cambio de roles.

Sin embargo, los jueces estaban embelesados, a pesar de la incomodidad, era la mejor puesta de Romeo y Julieta, y el final estaba por llegar. A Jack se le caían las lágrimas, a James los mocos.

-… Quiero tener aquí mi eterno reposo, quiero librar del yugo de las estrellas funestas a esta carne cansada del mundo. Ojos, mírenla por última vez. Brazos, den su último abrazo.

El joven vikingo se revolvió extraño sobre el pasto luego de aquel abrazo y ante su raro discurso, abriendo los ojos acompañados con una mueca.

-Se supone que estás muerto, idiota. – susurró inaudible la joven vestida de hombre. Rapunzel, detrás de ellos, reía mientras danzaba como gotas de lluvia que lloran la muerte.

Hiccup volvió a hacerse el muerto en un santiamén, no vaya a ser que lo notaran.

\- Y vosotros, labios míos, puertas de la respiración, sellad con el legítimo beso un acuerdo eterno con la muerte…

-¿QUÉ? – Julieta resucitó. Se incorporó de golpe al borde de un ataque.

-Es la parte del beso. – interrumpió Punzie, con bastante obviedad en su voz. Mérida se enrojecía tanto que su cara desaparecía en su rojiza melena. Para Julieta, había sido una patada a las partes nobles.

-¿ROMEO Y JULIETA SE BESAN?

-Ya nos hemos casado, ¿no es eso peor?

-Sí, pero… ¿TENEMOS QUE BESARNOS?

Miraron a los del equipo azul, cuyo hechizo encantador se había cortado y el desconcierto brotaba a cada segundo. Debían actuar rápido o perderían el punto, en todos los sentidos.

-Solo bésame y ya. – Mérida lo sujetó desde la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Hiccup no pudo decir ni A hasta que sus labios se balanceaban sobre los de ella. Mérida tenía miedo, Hiccup igual. Hasta que poco a poco, lo comenzaron a disfrutar.

Ninguna de esas tonterías de mariposas, había fuego en ellos. El mismo que arrasa bosques, que los encendía y los hacía perder la noción, su línea se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor intente más tarde.

Y un fuego que no debería haberse encendido. Mérida lo alejó de un empujón y carraspeó para proseguir con sus líneas. No había notado la sorpresa en los ojos de Punzie, ni lo que le pareció ser regocijo y luego tristeza en los de Hicc. Tampoco precisó ver a los de los azules, expectantes y encantados de ver lo que habían estado esperando. Se las pagarían.

-¡Finalmente! – vitoreaba Elsa sólo para sus compañeros. Chocaron los cinco.

-Ejem… - Romeo prosiguió y Julieta tomó su lugar. – Como decía. – sujetó en su mano una botella invisible – Ven, amargo conductor, repugnante guía. ¡Bebo a la salud de mis amores! – Mérida bebió de la misma - ¡Oh, fiel boticario, cuán activos son tus remedios! Y muero con este beso.

Al poco tiempo. Romeo murió al lado de su Julieta. Y ella, le siguió.

-¡Oh, bendito puñal! – Hiccup, merecedor de un premio a la actuación, tomó el puñal hecho de hojas de Romeo. – He aquí su vaina. – las hojas se doblaban sobre su abdomen. – Ahí puedes enmohecerte; déjame morir.

Los aplausos no tardaron luego de que Punzie acabara en una pose clásica de la noche que cae por última vez.

-¡SÍ! ¡Definitivamente sí! – aclamaba James. La chica a su lado solo podía asentir.

-Mhmm, tal vez no me ha quedado claro lo del beso. – Jack arrugaba su frente y mentón. Los azules rieron.

-Para lo que te gusto. Puedo jurar que te hemos hecho llorar. – bromeó Hicc, lanzándole tierra que el Guardián congeló antes de que llegara a él. Pero tampoco removería el tema.

Ahora era su turno.

 **Fin del capítulo 38**

La competencia continuará en el próximo capítulo.


	39. Game over

**Capítulo 39. "Game over"**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Hiccup se frotaba las manos malvadamente. – Miren quienes son nuestras víctimas ahora. Espero que nuestra humillación haya sido suficiente, porque no superarán la suya.

-Ya comienzo a arrepentirme. – susurró Jack al oído de Elsa, quien no hizo más que asentir con temor latente.

-Esto ha sido tu idea…

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… - Mérida se acopló a la sentencia del equipo rojo.

La pesadilla comenzó cuando Punzie se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ¿por qué empezar? Elsa… - la aludida gimió al ver como los jueces la atravesaban con la mirada - qué linda trenza que tienes, ¿te importaría hacernos una demostración haciéndoles trenzas a tus compañeros? – la joven sonrió con pura malicia e irreconocible. Ella no era así, nadie en verdad lo era, pero comportamientos como estos eran frutos del Guardián y su juego.

-Eso es lo más malvado que jamás he oído… – James estaba petrificado y asustado, cubría su boca con las manos. Jack, a su lado, igual.

-No, de ninguna manera me harán trenzas. – Jack casi sale corriendo. Elsa se partía de risa, al igual que su jurado, pero a los chicos no parecía causarle un centímetro de gracia. Era algo parecido a una tortura china.

-Lo siento, su alteza, pero yo tampoco me las dejaré hacer. No es por ti, Elsa, pero tengo orgullo.

-Sí, - concordó el Guardián por vez primera – es casi tan peor que llevar vestido.

-¡Oigan, no es tan incómodo como parece! – se apresuró Hicc.

-No perderemos este punto, así que tomen asiento. – Elsa se puso firme, y los muchachos se arrojaron al suelo de mala gana- No será tan malo.

Elsa fue de Jack a James, haciendo diminutas trenzas sobre sus cabellos sucios y sudorosos que sobresalían como árboles de sus cabezas.

Las caras de estos cuando Elsa terminó era en verdad… indescriptibles. No había un conjunto de palabras que describiese el estado de odio, malhumor, enojo, malestar que reflejaba sus rostros. Lo peor era su cabello, no había solo una trenza, sino que la chica se había tomado el trabajo de hacer un millar.

-Me siento patético. – dijo Jack.

-Se ven divinos. – se les rio Hiccup y el resto de su equipo. – El primer punto va para el equipo azul.

Ni bien dijeron esto, los muchachos desarmaron la trenza desesperadamente y con torpeza, hasta lograban arrancarse mechones de cabello al hacerlo. Al final, su pelo lucía peor que al principio.

-¿Qué viene ahora? - Hiccup y Mérida se miraron cómplices.

-Ya que son fanáticos de las cosas congeladas, deberán colocarse de a uno cubitos de hielo en la boca y por cada uno deben decir ice ice baby. Si no resisten por un minuto o se les cae algún trocito, perderán el punto.

-¿Acaso quieres que se me caiga la lengua? – Se quejó James – Con todo el respeto, pero ellos son a los que el frío no les molesta… Y yo…

Elsa decidió darle apoyo, era verdad que tal vez por él no ganarían el reto. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Puedes hacerlo, no es mucho tiempo, vamos a ganar el punto.

James asintió, no muy convencido, pero feliz de tener a alguien de su lado. Jack rodó los ojos.

-¿Preparados? Ahora.

Punzie contaba los segundos, Jack y Elsa proveían a su equipo de los cubitos y iniciaron los primeros cinco cubitos en la boca no fueron un problema.

-Ice ice baby… Ice ice baby…

Hasta que ya iban por el segundo treinta y tenían la boca llena y que se congelaba. Por supuesto, aquellos eran más resistentes que el pobre James que intentaba resistir. Pero en todos se sentía la quemazón del hielo, y déjenme decirles, que era ciertamente insufrible. Como albergar sobre la lengua a todo el polo sur.

-Ice ice baby… - treinta y cinco segundos. Elsa ya no podía más, los hielitos del fondo de su boca no se derretían para dejar lugar a otros, tampoco podía seguir hablando, parecía que solo decía "ijkghceicekglbahy". Jack estaba en las mismas. Y James intentaba respirar grandes bocanadas de aire para calentar, aunque inútilmente, su boca completa de hielo. Esto es una abominación. Se le caían las lágrimas.

Cuarenta y cinco. No podían resistir el impávido frío que escocía en sus lenguas, dientes… Temieron no poder ser capaz de hablar nunca más.

-Igherihjhcebabhy…

Cincuenta y siete. Esto era el fin, imposible resistir una centésima más. A la misma vez, Jack y Elsa escupieron los cubitos y comenzaron a toser, en busca de algo acalorado que les devolviese la sensibilidad y el habla. Por extraño que pareciera, James había podido resistir el minuto completo, pero no ganaron el punto por unos escasos segundos.

-Dayos… - se quejaba Jack. La muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro, cual león enjaulado, mirando con odio a sus verdugos y pensando una solución para su inservible boca.

-¿Qué digue? – pudo decir con su lengua entumecida.

Los otros no desistían de reírse. Estuvieron así unos largos, largos minutos. El azul los miraba impacientes, y por desgracia era infructuoso intentar llamarles la atención. Cuando se secaron sus lágrimas de regodeo, Hiccup prosiguió.

-Hemos decidido, que por sus condiciones, hiciesen algo distinto que no involucrase el hablar. Deberán interpretar una pieza clásica de baile con las que sí o sí deberán hacernos llorar de pies a cabeza. Si no nos convencen o conmueven, pierden otro punto. Y así, el reto. – sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Baildar ballet dices? – James estaba anonadado. Su venganza era peor de lo que se imaginaban, en verdad. El rencor es algo incontrolable, y cuando este ve una oportunidad, no la pierde por nada en el mundo para aplastar a quienes lo pisotearon primero.

-Claro que sí. Es una expresión del arte que muy pocos saben interpretar. Y esos pocos, hoy, deben ser ustedes.

-¿EDSTAN DEMENTES? No dsabemos baildar ballet, idiota. – Jack se quejó.

-Inténtenlo. O si no… - dijo Mérida.

-Edstá bien, edstá bien. Bien, edquipo, ronda.

El azul hizo caso y armaron un pequeño círculo con sus cuerpos.

-Madlditos. – disparó Jack contra sus jueces, sin que oyesen por su puesto. Pero su ferocidad se veía opacada por la forma en la que lo decía. - ¿Aldguien diene aldguna idea?

-Yo da tengo.

Elsa sin duda era la única que tenía una mínima idea del ballet. Aunque ahora tuviese dos pies izquierdos para bailar, en su infancia sus padres la habían mandado a clases de ballet. Claro que debió dejar de ir cuando misteriosamente las barras y los suelos lustrosos se congelaban y hacían caer a todos. Pero nadie sabía que durante su desolación de años en su cuarto, Elsa ensayaba a solas lo poco que recordaba. Y sin duda, su pieza favorita era El Lago de los Cisnes, de Tchaikovski. No era difícil de interpretar cuando se conocía un poco la historia de la triste Odette.

-Udstedes síganme. Yo cantadé, sedé Odette y udstedes sedán cisnes. Intenten hacerdlo do mejod posible.

-¿Huh?

-Solo hagandlo.

Elsa se paró frente a su intrigada audiencia, nerviosa. Recordaba muy poco la coreografía original, era Chassé, Glissade, Port de Bras, Pas de Bourrée Couru… ¿y qué más? No, jamás la recordaría, habría que improvisar.

Tomó una profunda respiración sobre la posición inicial, James y Jack a su izquierda y derecha tratando de imitarla y sin saber qué rayos hacer. No obstante, antes de que empezase aquella catástrofe, Punzie los interrumpió.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿dónde están los tutús?

El azul se miró entre sí espeluznados, el color se borró de sus rostros. Casi por arte de magia, sus lenguas se descongelaron. Más bien, había sido consecuencia de aquel escalofrío que les causó el equipo contrario y el fuerte golpe de sangre que se elevó hacia sus rostros y descendió, llevándose a su paso la vida en sus mejillas. Aunque prácticamente la tez de Jack seguía igual.

-Los hombres no usan tutús, Punzie. – Elsa respondió a modo de defensa.

-Sin tutú, no hay punto. – sentenció.

-NI LOCO ME PONDRÍA UN TUTÚ. HUH-HU, JAMÁS. – Jack batía sus manos y retrocedía.

-YO TAMBIÉN ME BORRO VIEJO, UN VESTIDO ES UNA COSA, ¿PERO UN TUTÚ? TENGO DIGNIDAD, ¿SABEN? Si mi padre se entera… - temió el granjero. Su padre podría verlo como una especie de deshonra, como si hubiese incendiado nuevamente sus pobres campos. Los pensamientos aumentaban en exageración.

-Si los Guardianes se enteran de que usé un tutú… ¡Será mi fin! – Jack no bromeaba. Ya podía oír las risas de Conejo del futuro. Y esas risas jamás terminarían. ¿O si se enteraban más personas que creían en el Guardián del invierno y de la diversión? Su reputación se vería arruinada. ¿Y qué pensaría Elsa de él después de eso? No habría vuelta atrás.

Pero tampoco él podría dar un paso atrás, retroceder, decir que no. No se acobardaría por un pequeño traje de bailarina. Cobarde, eso pensaría Elsa. Y si Jack pensaba hacer algo por ella, luchar, un tutú debería ser prueba suficiente de su valentía y sacrificio. No solo sacrificaba su integridad, sino su reputación.

En el pasado, eso lo era todo. Era odiado por unos, y amado por el resto, aunque poco le importaba si lograba pasarse un buen tiempo. Era él, para él y por él. Claro, que eso cambió después de Elsa. Y ella era lo que más importaba ahora. Y un tutú no cambiaría eso tampoco.

Tanta filosofía romántica no era suficiente para que él pudiese desprender los pies del suelo.

Elsa refunfuñó. Una panda de críos.

-Jack Frost y James Garthf, vengan aquí ahora. – Elsa lo decía muy enserio.

El Guardián había pasado por todo, desde la muerte, hasta las trenzas, pero nunca, NUNCA, se había puesto un tutú. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, dicen. Arrojó su bastón lejos y se acercó a donde ella señalaba, como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Extendió sus brazos y accedió a la caída de su imperio construido con los años, su orgullo. Que en paz descanse.

Elsa usó su magia para hacerse de un hermoso tutú celeste, con pequeñas zapatillas de media punta a juego. Y a Jack le hizo prácticamente lo mismo, pero tuvo que hacerle quitar la sudadera azul cubierta en escarcha para colocar después el tutú con torso y falda. Le quedaba apretado, y no era para nada cómodo en el sur. Nadie se atrevió a burlarse por el momento, mientras de su palidez resplandecía un matiz colorado furioso.

Quedaba James.

-Mueve tu trasero aquí y hazle caso. – dijo Jack, con flaquencia en su voz que parecía ser estrangulado por una mano invisible. También había amenaza en sus palabras. Se hundirían juntos en este disgusto. Y James tampoco tenía otra opción. Se quitó la remera mugrienta y se dejó hacer el tutú por encima de sus pantalones. Era cierto que las prendas de hielo congelaban el cuerpo al instante. Comenzó a temblar, sin mirar a nadie de pura vergüenza.

-Perfecto. – sonrió Mérida. – Hora del espectáculo.

 _**NOTA: pueden ver el video de la variación para tener una idea de la danza poniendo esto en el buscador de Youtube: "Royal Ballet Swan Lake Act 2 Coda Marianela Nunez". Obviamente, Jack y James no serán nada parecidos al cuerpo de ballet de los cisnes. Espero que les guste_.

Elsa dio la señal, Jack y James se posicionaron como pudieron y ella comenzó a recitar las dulces notas de la obra maestra. Se trataba de la escena en la que Odette danza junto a las demás plebeyas convertidas en cisnes, quienes en este caso vendrían a ser Jack y James. Más que cisnes parecían pavos.

Ella, por otro lado, era una representación pulcra de Odette, delicada, triste, elegante, con ángel, alma y técnica casi perfecta. Danzaba sobre plena tierra lo que merecía estar en un escenario. Alargaba sus extensos brazos como alas de verdad, sacudidas por pena y finura. Se dejaba ir por la música que salía de sus labios.

Los muchachos, rendidos por ser incapaces de seguirle el ritmo al compás de su canto, se tomaron el papel de cisnes muy a pecho. Procuraban que Elsa continuase en primer plano, y ellos bailaban en el fondo. Aleteaban como cigüeñas en pleno vuelo, y saltaban en una pierna fieramente. Hiccup tuvo que retirarse un momento de la escena o se haría encima de la risa. En un momento, cuando la música daba fuertes golpes ellos darían giros en el aire como un trompo, y si tuvieran suerte no caerían al suelo.

Jack saltaba con las piernas estiradas a 30º, y seguía aleteando frenéticamente por encima de sus hombros. Por otro lado, James enrollaba los brazos como un pollo y movía su cuello de adelante para atrás. Nunca había visto un cisne, solo gallinas, y eso era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Pero Mérida y Rapunzel estaban hipnotizadas viendo la belleza en los movimientos de la Reina. Claro que intentaban ignorar las otras bestialidades. No tendría la mejor elongación o abertura de una bailarina rusa, pero tenía arte y corazón, y en el ballet eso es lo que importa.

-¿Acaso su tutú esta…? –Rapunzel no salía del asombro. No había visto algo tan expresivo y hermoso en toda su vida.

-Está nevando. –concluyó la pelirroja a su lado.

Elsa había encantado su tutú para que lanzara brillantes copos de nieves que se desprendían de su falda en sus giros y saltos, aunque se salía un poco de la temática. Las reglas están para romperse, había dicho hacía tiempo Jack. Y con eso, logró cautivar a su público.

Odette volaba por un bosque encantado mientras Elsa saltaba sobre una pierna dando pequeños rebotes y la otra perfectamente estirada a 90º. Los chicos intentaron imitar el paso, pero igual estaban descoordinados. Hasta que Odette se encuentra con un príncipe invisible, Siegfried, que obviamente no tenía nadie que lo representase, y sus dos cisnes acompañantes seguían saltando de lugar al otro, poniendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza como techos chinos.

Luego, se sorprendieron al ver que Elsa empezaba a dar giros, y estos parecían jamás terminar. No se mareaba, o trastabillaba. Simplemente giraba en línea recta, sin perder su concentración. Se lucía. Era asombroso su talento escondido.

Pero Jack pensó que era penoso verla a Elsa bailar por sí sola, algo le faltaba, y tomó la iniciativa.

La Reina, que tarareaba de puntillas y aleteaba acariciando el aire, se sorprendió al encontrar que tenía un part-erné: Jack, quien la sostenía de la cintura y con su fuerza la hacía despegarse del piso en un majestuoso Grand jeté. Era su príncipe vestido de cisne y con tutú, pero príncipe en fin. Y sí, se habían desligado de la danza original, pero qué más daba.

James se había quedado boca abierta a sus espaldas al verlos danzar, aunque fuese increíble que estuvieran improvisando. Daban a entender que conocían la coreografía desde hacía años, cuando la estaban inventando al pasar. Pero pronto volvió con su danza de cisne epiléptico.

La danza terminó cuando las notas comenzaban a ralentizarse y extenderse. Jack dio unos pasos hacia Elsa que giraba en el lugar, ella hizo un Piqué Arabes y Jack la elevó en su posición de cisne por los aires, manteniéndola estática, con sus "alas" extendidas sobre su cabeza. James corrió enfrente de ellos, hincó una rodilla al suelo y sacudió sus manos como si estuviese bailando salsa, seguido de un "tataaaa".

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Elsa, agitada, al descender de su final casi épico.

-Huh… - los rojos armaron una ronda, excluyendo al otro equipo. Se reincorporaron con rapidez. Hiccup habló de nuevo. – No, no hemos llorado aún.

-¡Pero hemos hecho una variación extraordinaria! – se quejó Elsa.

-Sí, hemos hecho una vacilación fantástica. – le apoyó Jack, quejándose de la injusticia que ni siquiera entendía de qué se trataba.

-Variación. – corrigió ella.

-Eso.

-Pero no nos han emocionado. Pueden hacer otra, si les parece.

Con más confianza, el azul aceptó. No les darían el placer de verlos perder. Elsa pensó que tal vez, la escena de los copos de nieve de El Cascanueces sería la apropiada y una cucharada de su propia medicina para el rojo. Pero no había la cantidad necesaria de bailarines. Así que, siendo la única que sabía de ballet, optó por la variación del Pas De Deux del Cascanueces, también del autor Tchaikovsky. Los muchachos no se quejaron, mientras la chica les explicaba la historia que interpretarían resumida. Pero esta vez, en lugar de un príncipe, el Hada de Azúcar tenía dos.

De nuevo, Elsa cantó la pieza de lo que parecía más bien una danza de una hoja sacudida por dos vientos que soplan en direcciones opuestas. De a ratos, Elsa bailaba junto con James, al siguiente, era "robada" por Jack. Y el ciclo continuaba, pero la belleza se mantenía firme.

Se lanzaron a aplaudir con un gramo de amarga felicidad, porque habían cumplido algo que parecía imposible. Y a veces, es divertido intentar lo imposible.

 _***NOTA: Esta parte, se las dejo a la imaginación y pueden ver el video del baile. Para facilitarles la vida, he escogido el Pas de Deux del final de la película de Barbie y el Cascanueces._

El orden y el azar hicieron que Jack terminara la danza con Elsa en sus brazos. O tal vez había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Pero ya había terminado, y James no tuvo otra opción que hacer su final como en la danza anterior. Y se ganaron los aplausos merecidos, aunque con un poco de amargura porque habían logrado cumplir lo imposible.

-Lo han hecho bien. Tienen nuestro sí.

-¡Vamos! – el equipo festejó. Jack abrazó a Elsa desprevenidamente, y ella rodeó sus brazos sobre él al salir de la sorpresa. Ambos reían de la felicidad. El joven alzó la vista para ver al granjero solitario. Primero lo meditó por un tiempo, pero acabó tendiéndole una mano para unirse a su abrazo. Él la aceptó, con una radiante sonrisa. Después, desarmaron aquel embrollo, sus sonrisas aún selladas y miraron a sus rivales mientras se secaban los mocos y lágrimas emotivas que se les escurrían.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? – preguntó Jack. Había desesperación y súplica en sus ojos que rogaban hacia los rojos. Estos, rendidos, aceptaron.

-Yabadabaduuu. –Jack y James arrancaron aquellas ropas de niñas y se pusieron remera y buzo como si plantaran sobre sí la bandera de la masculinidad que creían perdidas. Eran hombres de nuevo.

Elsa se deshizo del suyo con cierta pena, pero el juego debía continuar.

-El próximo reto será hacer un muñeco de nieve. – dijo Mérida.

El azul pavoneó aliviado, ¿enserio era así de sencillo? Pero la suerte no les duró tanto.

-Pero con Elsa.

-¿Qué? – dijeron a coro.

-Ya me oyeron, deben cubrirla de nieve y hacer un muñeco. No es tan complicado.

-Oye, Mer, ¿no es eso ilegal?

-¿De qué hablas, Punzie?

-Bueno, ella es una Reina, tal vez sea contra la ley cubrirla de nieve. – supuso la joven con su limitado conocimiento del trato a la realeza. El comentario del causó gracia a la Reina, y también a Jack que había hecho eso un millar de veces y jamás había sido arrastrado o por el estilo.

-Elsa es nuestra amiga, también. No nos arrestará, mensa. – respondió Hicc. Siempre parecía saberlo todo. Mérida le codeó en las costillas por la forma en la que se refirió a ella.

-Bien, ¿qué están esperando? – apuntó Punzie. – Que empiece el reto.

No era un reto difícil al que los desafiaban, pero sí riesgoso para Elsa. Los muchachos sabían los peligros que eso ocasionaría, y no dejarían que eso le pasara a la chica de su equipo.

-Esperen, no podemos hacer eso ¡Podría congelarse así! – defendió James.

-Sí, podríamos herirla, tal vez no resista el frío. – No saben lo que es morirse de frío - . Piensen en otra cosa.

-No. – fue Elsa la que habló. – Lo haremos, como hicimos las demás cosas.

-Pero Elsa, en verdad enterrarte en nieve puede… Ya sabes. – dijo Jack pronto.

-Lo sé, pero no me pasará nada. Quiero hacerlo. Será solo que me cubran de nieve y me pongan ramitas, no será tan malo. Puedo soportarlo.

Jack admiraba su optimismo y determinación. Pero igual estaba preocupado. Cuando a Elsa se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era casi imposible quitarla de allí.

-Bien. – respondió con el mayor cariño protector. – Pero si comienzas a congelarte, grita. Y hagas lo que hagas, no cierres los ojos ante el frío.

-No me moriré, tranquilícense.

-Elsa, no sabes lo que te podría pasar, es mucho tiempo el que debes permanecer bajo la nieve y…

-He dicho que lo sé, Jack. Pero puedo soportarlo.

-Lo haremos rápido Elsa. – James se unió. De una manera silenciosa, él y Jack acordaban que la protegerían entre los dos con sus vidas. Podía decirse que la veían como el miembro más débil y la que necesitaba más cuidado de todos.

-Terminemos con esto. – Jack tomó su bastón y armó una gran pila de nieve dado que precisarían bastante para cubrir el cuerpo de Elsa. Tomaron trozos congelados en cada mano y empezaron por cubrir sus pies.

Iban a toda velocidad. Elsa estaba como una estatua. Si se movía, la nieve se caería. Al principio, la joven no sentía el frío. Hasta que la pila trepaba por sus caderas, donde el frío se intensificaba. Solo quedaba la mitad.

Debieron armar otra pila de nieve porque habían usado toda la nieve de la anterior. Era demasiada. Temieron más por Elsa.

Ya para cuando la nieve cubría su cintura, Elsa daba pequeños temblores. Debía concentrarse en no sentir nada, en no sentir el frío. Había cruzado montañas nevadas y vivido en un castillo de hielo, podía resistir esto. Piensa en Olaf, o en Marshmallow. Ellos eran nieve, creados por ella. Si ella podría crearla, podría soportarla.

El proceso del armado se ralentizó al llegar a la parte baja de su pecho. La nieve colapsaba al plasmarse en la zona y se desarmaba parte de la estructura. Era casi tan difícil como hacer castillos en la arena. Lo peor era que el frío era maléfico llegada a la zona cercana al corazón. Su sangre se paralizaba en los pies y brazos, y de a poco, el entumecimiento se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Resiste.

Por fin, quedaba la parte de su cabeza por cubrir. Jack y James se movían más rápido. Lo único que dejaban al descubierto eran sus ojos, nariz y boca.

-Necesitamos más nieve.

Jack obedeció las órdenes de James, rezando en su interior que Elsa fuese lo suficientemente fuerte. Quedaba poco.

-Listo.

Los chicos se alejaron apara ver su "obra maestra". El rojo inspeccionó.

-Huh… le falta algo…

-Oh, ya sé. – James se tiró al suelo, juntó varias ramitas y piedras y las clavó una en cada brazo, tres sobre la cabeza y algunas piedras como botones.

-Muy bonito, no me ha encantado, pero pasa la prueba. – Hiccup les dio el sí de parte de todos.

Jack y James se giraron para desarmar a Elsa de su prisión congelante, pero ella ya estaba quitándose la nieve de encima. Estaba completa, solo un poco pálida y temblaba de a ratos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes, cansada? – Jack se apuró en decir. Cubrió sus manos con la suya para sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero no notó nada. Debía estar tan fría como la de Jack, y eso era mucho decir.

-Sí, solo con un poco de frío. Eso es todo. – respondió, su aliento formando una pequeña nube.

-¿Quieres mi remera? – peguntó James. Fue como una bomba inesperada que anonadó a ambos equipos. Elsa no pudo añadir palabra alguna porque James ya se había quitado la remera, dejando al descubierto su torso enmarcado.

Presumido. Jack no quiso quedarse atrás. ¿Era así como pensaba jugar James? Como si ya no lo hubiese visto con el torso desnudo. Se notaba que el granjero quería desesperadamente su atención, y como si a Elsa le interesase ver su cuerpo. Jack no lo soportó.

-Toma la mía. – Jack imitó el gesto. Ambos chicos estaban haciendo una exhibición de su cuerpo, solo por Elsa. El resto de las personas se inmutaron.

-Usa la mía, así tu cuerpo se calentará un poco. Dudo que la de Jack sea de mucha ayuda.

-¿Insinúas que mi ropa es más inservible que la tuya?

-No, solo digo que necesita calor corporal.

-Pues tengo demasiado calor corporal que estoy seguro que te mueres por saborear.

Por el amor del cielo. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de quitarse sus remeras? Si piensan que así pueden lograr algo de cualquier mujer, están equivocados. No es siquiera necesario. A veces se comportan como niños. Solo falta que se quiten los pantalones. ¿Qué se creen? Elsa no lo podía creer a qué nivel los había llevado esa tonta rivalidad que no podía comprender. Sabía que a Jack no le agradaba también, pero no estaba segura de sí ocurría lo mismo del otro lado.

Pero que los dos estuviesen comportándose de esa manera, estaba muy fuera de los límites.

-¿Quieren dejar de ser unos críos? – culminó la Reina. – No necesito su ayuda, gracias. Y no necesitan esta absurda demostración de ustedes mismos porque no es algo que me interese. Y además… el frío a mí nunca me molestó.

Caminó lejos de ellos, a enfrentar a los jueces. Jack y James agacharon las cabezas y se vistieron de nuevo sin hablar. Touché.

Mérida se aclaró la garganta. En cierta forma, sentía pena por los chicos.

-Huh… ¿Alguien ha visto a Chimuelo?

-Tienes razón. – dijo Punzie – No recuerdo haberlo visto irse.

-Oh, debió haberse ido a cazar, ya volverá. – se despreocupó Hiccup. – Viendo que ya comienza a hacerse tarde, iremos con el siguiente reto que será una búsqueda de objetos. Como no tenemos en qué escribir porque nuestras cosas están en el campamento, se las diremos y deben recordarlo. Deben concluir antes de los diez minutos. Punzie. – le cedió la palabra.

-Estos son los objetos: un nido de pájaros, telas de araña, plumas de aves, insectos como mariposas, libélulas, escarabajos, gusanos, etc., flores azules con espinas rojas, hongos, y estiércol, una piedra con forma interesante, musgo y piñas de pino. Buena suerte.

Elsa, además de temblar, estaba a punto de vomitar. No es que le desagradara la naturaleza, pero algunas simplemente no podía permitirse gustar.

-Bien - dijo Jack –, son objetos sencillos pero tenemos que movernos juntos, así será más rápido, y si podemos nos dividiremos algunas cosas.

-Su tiempo comienza… ahora. – sentenció Mérida. Rapunzel, a su lado, contaba los segundos.

El azul se dispersó siguiendo al Guardián, que salteaba habilidosamente el traicionero sendero del bosque. Las ramas les rasgaban las ropas y la piel, pero a esa altura del partido ya estaban acostumbrados a los "mimos" de la naturaleza.

Fueron directo a la zona frondosa y con más vegetación del sector.

-Comiencen por buscar lo más sencillo. – dijo Jack. Voló hacia las ramas altas de los árboles. Después de merodear las maravillas de aquel inmenso árbol en el que estaba, en un hueco halló el nido de un ave. Por desgracia, la madre alada estaba allí. Sería difícil. Metió la mano, despertándola. Al instante siguiente, Jack se había estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Jack! – Elsa fue a ayudarlo. Tenía sobre sí un pájaro de importante tamaño, furioso, y picoteando su rostro. Como podía, él intentaba ahuyentarla con su bastón, mientras que con el otro brazo se cubría el rostro y sostenía un nido vacío. Había tenido la gentileza de dejar los huevillos en el árbol.

Elsa arrojó una fuerte ventisca acompañada de esferas de nieve que parecían balas hacia el ave atacadora. El pájaro chilló con furia y regresó a su hogar.

-Diablos. – Jack sentía los arañazos de sus potentes garras arder en su cara. Un hilillo de sangre se escurría desde su ceja hasta su ojo. Elsa le hizo sentarse, sin siquiera hablar. Con cariño y gentileza casi maternal, arrancó un trozo de su estropeado vestido, lo envolvió con una fina capa de hielo y le limpió la sangre con la misma.

Jack se olvidaba del dolor al verla cuidar de él, como había hecho hacía tiempo atrás. Una vez en diciembre. Pero ahora, no había palabras que decir. No hacía falta. Solo había lugar para sentimientos que no tienen términos, y miradas. Hay miradas que significan todo. Como cuando una madre mira a su hijo. Como cuando se mira a un libro que te ha llegado al alma. Como cuando se mira a alguien que simplemente no se puede dejar de amar. Porque Dios no lo quiso así. Porque uno no quiere dejar de hacerlo. Amor incondicional, es uno de sus nombres. ¿Pero el amor tiene verdaderamente un nombre? ¿O solo son sentimientos a los que se suelen interpretar con un "te amo"? ¿Y si existieran otras formas de demostrarlo?

Entre tanta reflexión, Jack no había notado que Elsa se alejaba para recoger una pluma caída del ave que había huido. Era del color de la canela en el principio, luego descendía en un azul tornasolado hasta concluir en pintas blancas y negras. A continuación, Elsa se acercaba a él, con su mano tendida. Él la tomó y se incorporó. Le sonreía.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro. – sostenía la pluma en alto.

Jack sonrió, un viaje que le regresó a la realidad.

-Tenemos dos de los objetos. ¿Qué falta? No los recuerdo…

-Flor azul, espina roja, flor azul, espina roja. – repetía James a lo lejos, agachado contra la maleza como un sabueso rastreador. Se detuvo a mirarlos una vez, pero rápidamente alejó la vista. – Yo los recuerdo. Nos faltan las telas de araña, insectos, hongos, estiércol, piñas de pinos, musgo y la piedra.

Elsa investigaba los árboles, en busca de cualquiera de las cosas mencionadas. Los bosques de Arendelle eran diversos, había zonas donde habitaban toda clase de criaturas y especies tanto de plantas como de animales. Y había otras desérticas donde solo había tierra y árboles desvencijados. Esta parte era una mezcla perfecta de ambas.

Logró recolectar una mínima cantidad de musgo de distintos árboles. Para que nadie se quitase la remera de nuevo, Elsa desgarró otro trozo de su falda para utilizar para cargar los objetos, y con cuidado de no exhibir nada innecesario de su cuerpo. James colocó allí algunos hongos con aspecto extraño y de color rojo brillante a naranja rojizo.

-Puaj. Encontré una tela de araña con insecto incluido, ¿cuenta? – dijo Jack, sosteniendo en la curva de su bastón de madera la fina red blanquecina. Elsa se acercó a él, con la bolsa abierta y la depositó en ella. Terminarían antes de los diez minutos por lo visto.

James seguía rastreando como un perro, gateando y con la nariz en la tierra. En un momento, pareció rendido.

-Desearía que los árboles hablaran. No veo nada más de lo que buscamos. No hay pinos por aquí, y menos flores. Solo son rojas con espinas azules. Y no veo insectos ni debajo de las rocas.

-Entonces debemos movernos. – dijo Elsa. - ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo vamos?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Perdieron la noción del tiempo hacía rato.

\- De acuerdo… Eso nos complica un poco. Podríamos ir hacia el este donde no hemos ido. Tal vez haya algo, síganme.

Siguieron en fila a la joven esta vez. Caminaron unos minutos, rastreando pero sin hallar nada. El reto se complicaba. Y estaba por ponerse peor.

-Huh… ¿Chicos? – James hablaba desde el final de su trayecto con cansancio. Jack y Elsa se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo. Aunque Jack más bien rodó los ojos y lo aniquiló con los mismos. ¿Es que se cansaba tan rápido de caminar? Maldito mundano. No es que los mundanos mortales le diesen jaqueca, porque sus nuevos amigos lo eran. Incluso Elsa lo era, o algo así. Pero James era una clase de mortal diferente. Tenía el récord de meterse en líos que superaba incluso al mismísimo Jack Frost. Por el amor de…

-¿Qué pasa, James? – dijo Jack.

-No me siento… Bien.

El otro se balanceaba e intentaba estabilizarse sosteniendo los troncos, tenía aspecto extraño. Parecía estar a punto de… James vomitó.

-Oh, no. James. – Elsa se movió rápido y sostuvo su largo y rizado cabello marrón. Cuando sus náuseas cesaron se enderezó, limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano y lamió sus labios. Pero sus ojos estaban perdidos e increíblemente, sus pupilas ocupaban casi todo su contorno esmeralda.

-Mhmm, no sabe a fresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sabe a… Oh, ya lo olvidé. – y se echó a reír como un poseso. – Tienes, tienes… ¿Estás vestida en hielo sabes? – sus palabras se arrastraban mientras le hablaba a la muchacha. ¿Estaba babeando? – Y tú, Jack el pirata, tienes… cabello… blanco. – otra risotada.

-¿Huh?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Has fumado algo que no debías?

-¡Jack! –le reprochó Elsa.

-¿Qué? Es una suposición, hace un rato estaba bien.

-James. James. – Elsa intentaba captar su atención, pero James se escurría como una mariposa en busca de algo invisible sobre las ramas. – Escúchame. Aquí estoy. Concéntrate. ¿Has hecho algo de lo que no debías? ¿Has tocado algo, o te has pinchado o…?

Pero el granjero comenzó a saltar sobre las pequeñas rocas, entonando algo como "En un bosque, en una cabaña, un hombre vio de su ventana un conejito brincar y que quería entrar." O "sigue el camino amarillo".

-¡James! – Jack no podía contener la risa por mucho. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

-James no está aquí, viejo. – y siguió saltando. Elsa se golpeó con la mano en su frente. Se paró frente a él y sostuvo sus hombros. – Mhmm. Tú sí sabes a fresas.

-James, dime qué has hecho.

-Oh, no. – Jack había abierto la bolsa y sostenía en alto uno de los hongos que él había recolectado y que estaba mordido. Jack se acercó a ellos.

-¡Oh, James! ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Elsa tomó el hongo y se lo enseñó frente a sus narices.

-¿Un hongo mágico del amor? – dijo mientras reía y miraba sobre el hombro de Elsa, literalmente a la nada.

-No, es un Amanita muscaria. Es un hongo venenoso y sumamente alucinógeno. El tipo de envenenamiento se caracteriza porque los primeros síntomas son molestias estomacales, náuseas y vómito. Más tarde aparece excitación y nerviosismo, alucinaciones, dilatación de pupilas y taquicardia. James, esto podría traerte problemas.

\- ¿James, acaso has sido tan estúpido como para haberte comido un hongo venenoso? – dijo Jack.

-¿James, acaso has sido tan estúpido como para haberte comido un hongo venenoso?

-¡No copies lo que digo! Esto es serio, James. Además de que nos harás perder.

-Espere, lo comunicaré con la recepcionista. – James tomó una roca y la posó sobre su oreja. - ¿Hola? Sí, llamaba para preguntar si estaba James. – luego alejó la piedra y la cubrió con su mano. Le respondió al Guardián susurrando.- James no está, viejo. ¿Quiere que le diga que llamó?

Jack puso su cara de "de qué rayos estás hablando" y "mátenme aquí y ahora".

-Aghh, ¡James! ¿Es que no haces nada bien? Tienes que ser siempre tú el que lo hecha a perder, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye, eso rima! – dijo James, para luego cantar. – Eres tú James, el que no hace nada bien. Siempre lo hechas a perder, y los ciempiés tienen muchos pies.

-Me rindo. Dejémoslo morir aquí, será un bien para todos. – Jack pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa y empezó a caminar a otra dirección. Elsa se zafó de su agarre.

-¡Jack! Deja de ser así. – Elsa se puso firme - No es su culpa, así que por favor, ya para.

-¿Qué no es su culpa? ¡Él fue quien se comió un hongo venenoso!

-Es que creí que sabía a fresas… -James puso cara perrito mojado. Elsa acomodó de su melena salvaje un mechón morocho que le caía sobre los ojos. Le daba cierta pena.

-¿Ves? Debió haber pensado que era comestible. Será mejor que lo llevemos con Punzie.

-¿Y el reto?

-¿Prefieres una tonta competencia antes que un compañero?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Elsa? Sí lo amas tanto, entonces cásate con él.

-¡Ya empezaste! Lo defiendo porque él no es como nosotros, es diferente. – es James…

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

-Él no se puede defender por sí solo como el resto de nosotros. Y yo misma lo he arrastrado conmigo aquí, lo que supone riesgos para él a los que no siempre puede resguardarse. ¿No te parece que deberíamos tenerle un poco de compasión?

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora eres su especie de guardián solo por ser normal.

-¡No! Solo lo protejo, como lo haría con cualquiera. Si tú fueras como él, ¿cómo te gustaría que te trataran?

-Si fuese una carga, haría que me dejen de lado por el bien de los otros. – señaló a James, que se estaba sacando un sombrero imaginario ante una pequeña ardilla.

-¿Una carga? ¿Acaso no ves donde los celos te han traído? Es patético lo que haces. Y ya estoy cansada de ello. Tú no eras así Jack. Y no tienes por qué serlo. No sabía que esta fuese tu forma de pelear por nosotros. Solo empeoras las cosas.

-Estoy siendo realista, Elsa.

-Estás siendo cruel. Yo te amaba por cada detalle tuyo, inclusive tus defectos. Te amaba hasta por tu arrogancia, travesuras, bromas pesadas, orgullo. Pero ahora eres… Distinto a ello. Y me es difícil amarte. Solo te pido que seas comprensivo con alguien diferente. No que lo protejas, no que lo quieras, eso sería mucho pedir de ti. Solo que dejes los celos de lado. No es quien eres.

-¡Pero no puedo no sentir esto! Me sale de mí, me enoja, me controla.

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto, Jack? – el enfado crecía como la arena que cae en un reloj.

-¿Por qué no haces tú algo al respecto?

-No es mí situación, tú eres el de los celos. Arréglalos tú.

-Bueno, gracias por dejarme solo a la deriva, Elsa. No creí que él amor significaba dejar que el otro solucione sus problemas, pelee sus batallas por sí solo. Gracias por aclararme las ideas. – habló con sarcasmo.

-Oigan… - dijo James.

-Ahora no, James. ¿No ves que estamos hablando? – Jack lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa, James? – dijo Elsa. Lo primero que quería era terminar esa discusión que no llevaba a nada.

-Tengo la rocosa.

-¿La qué?

-La rococosa, la rococó, la raco… - James no podía decir roca. – Esto.

Señaló la piedra que había colocado en su oreja, tenía forma de un corazón magullado. O de un maní.

-Perfecto, uno menos. – Elsa le dio la espalda al Guardián, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él y su temperamento por el momento. Tampoco ella podía mantenerse en sus cabales si continuaba. Colocó su mano en el hombro de James. - ¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar hasta que recolectemos todo y te llevemos con Rapunzel?

-Clarinete. – Sonrió bobamente y siguió buscando, mientras tarareaba – Ahí vive un panadero, en Aker Este. Hace pasteles y bizcochos de Navidad. Hace unos grandes, hace unos pequeños, hace unos con azúcar encima...

-Ya deja de cantar. – Jack le dijo con tono despectivo. También buscaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Estaba más bien concentrado y molesto en la conversación con Elsa. Pero… Elsa tenía algo de razón. Era lo mismo que Hiccup le había dicho. Diablos, ¿lo había vuelto a arruinar? Hombre en la Luna, dame una señal…

James en respuesta, eructó.

-Whoops, lo siento.

-Eres un cerdo. – fue lo peor que había dicho. Inmediatamente, James comenzó a hacer sonidos del animal y a correr por todas partes. Elsa tuvo que correr detrás de él para que no se escapase. Se estaba hartando un poco, no solo de James, sino de Jack.

-Tú busca lo que nos falta, yo iré volviendo a donde están los demás con James. Intenta hacerlo rápido o perderemos esta cosa. – le dijo a Jack, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y ella y el cerdo-humano se alejaron por entre la arboleda. Pero antes de verla irse, Jack trató de decirle algo.

-¿Elsa? – la llamó. Al oír su nombre en esos labios, el sonido que tanto amaba escuchar, Elsa se dio la vuelta. Su cara era una máscara fría. Debía estar pensando que Jack seguiría reclamándole cosas. Entonces, la verdad no pudo ser formulada por el Guardián. No tenía palabras. No sabía qué decir más que: - Nada.

La decepción barrió los ojos de cielo de la muchacha, se lo esperaba también, pero Jack ya no los vio más.

Jack suspiró en su soledad. ¿Qué era lo que les faltaba? Oh, sí. Flores azules con espinas rojas, (¿crecían esas allí?), las piñas y el estiércol. Genial, simplemente genial.

Las piñas fueron fáciles de encontrar, tomó menos de un minuto de vuelo hasta que divisó algunas. Las flores, le costó un poco más. Debió alejarse bastante de donde se había separado de Elsa y James pero fue lo suficientemente veloz en encontrarlas. Faltaba el estiércol, pero el tiempo se debía estar acabando, supuso, así que prefirió volver con su equipo. Seguro encontrarían lo que faltaba por el camino.

En menos de cuatro minutos, Jack ya estaba de regreso con los azules que seguían caminando a paso lento por el bosque en busca de Hiccup, Rapunzel, Mérida, y si estaba, Chimuelo.

-¿Tan rápido? – Elsa sostenía las flores que Jack le entregaba y las guardaba en su bolsa, al igual que con las piñas.

Jack solo asintió.

-No he conseguido el estiércol. – al igual que Elsa, Jack no la miraba a los ojos para responder. Los tres tenían la vista fija en el horizonte salpicado de floras. Mejor dicho, solo Jack y Elsa, porque James seguía delirando.

-I tell you what I want, what I really, really want.

-No te preocupes, James lo hizo. – respondió la muchacha mientras él seguía su desconocido canto.

-If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend. Make it last forever, friendship never ends.

-Me imagino. – comentó Jack sin ánimos. Dicho eso, comenzó a percibir el importante olor que emanaba de una bolsa aparte que sostenía James.

-Al principio pensó que era una papa. – añadió Elsa, aunque sin necesidad. El ambiente estaba tan filoso que cortaba, y era mejor que decir nada.

-¡Lo llamaré Francis! – se alegró James, sonriendo a la bolsa maloliente. – Y él será mío.

-Claro, James. Se llama Francis. – dijo Elsa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, secos por el día agitado que estaban teniendo, al verlo a James tan… ido. Se había tardado en pensarlo, pero verlo delirando era una cosa tan chistosa con la que podía reírse con él.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaron a destino. Los jueces por poco estaban dormidos.

-¿Dónde rayos se han metido? No le hemos pedido que fabriquen cada cosa. – apuntó Hiccup.

-¡Sí! – dijo Punzie al desperezarse, agotada – Han pasado más de quince minutos.

-¿Qué? No es cierto… - se quejaba Jack. – ¡Pero tenemos las cosas!

El rojo se miró entre sí. Silencioso fue su acuerdo, y aceptaron pasar en alto el exceso del límite de tiempo.

-Veamos qué tienen aquí. – Mérida abría la bolsa más grande mientras sacaba los objetos. – Tres piñas… Las flores. Los hongos. Musgo. Una piedra de forma extraña. ¿Se supone que sea un corazón? – Punzie asintió – De acuerdo… Huh, hay una pluma. Esperen, esto está mal.

-¡Qué! No, debe haber un error. – quien se quejó en esa oportunidad fue Elsa.

\- No. No hay error.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

-Les hemos pedido plumas. Y aquí hay solo una.

-¡OH, VAMOS! – Jack alzó los brazos y los sacudió en el aire, exasperado. Se podría decir que su enojo había renacido de las cenizas como un incendio que parecía muerto. Solo lo parecía. – Eso ni siquiera cuenta, ¡tenemos todas y cada una de las cosas que pidieron! Incluso el estúpido excremento.

-Mhm, déjenme ver. – Hiccup tomó la bolsa de tela de hielo que tenía a "Francis". No necesitó abrirla para saber qué había, con olerla era suficiente. – Bien, eso está. – Tomó la otra bolsa idéntica. - La telaraña está. Pero el insecto… No.

-¡Hay una araña ahí!

-Sí, pero está bien muerta.

Jack se quería arrancar sus cabellos blanquecinos uno por uno.

-¡PERO ES UNA ARAÑA EN FIN! Eso pidieron, cualquier insecto. Ahí lo tienen.

-Pero no dijimos un insecto muerto. Sino, un insecto, lo que corresponde a vivo.

-¡Aghhh! – gruñó y les dio la espalda al mundo. Les estaban poniendo de los nervios con sus juicios injustos.

-Lo siento, viejo. – el vikingo lo ignoró y sentenció. – No tienen el punto. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Rapunzel y Mérida dijeron que sí con las cabezas.

-Bien. – dijo Elsa con frialdad. – Quédense con su punto. Ganaremos el próximo.

-Esperen, ¿dónde está James?

-Oh, no. – Elsa fue inyectada con una buena dosis de desesperación- No, no, no.

-Tranquila, Elsa. – dijo Punzie. – Siendo James debe estar por aquí cerca.

-Tal vez fue a por el llamado de la naturaleza. –simplemente comentó el vikingo.

-¡No, no comprenden! Es una larga historia, pero el hecho es que James ha comido un hongo venenoso y alucinógeno. Aghhh, no puedo creer que olvidé haberme ocupado de él en cuanto llegamos. En sus delirios, podría estar en cualquier parte. O en problemas ¡No debí haberlo perdido de vista! – Elsa se reprimía a sí sola, frustrada.

Inmediatamente, la pandilla entró en pánico.

Primero buscaron en los alrededores, gritando su nombre. Al no haber pistas, siquiera huellas de él, se alejaron del perímetro. Fueron más lejos de la línea de hielo que Jack había marcado para uno de los desafíos, expandiéndose como ondas sobre el agua. ¡James, James! Cuando se creía había pasado una eternidad, se escuchó un ¡James no está aquí viejo! Desde el este. Mérida, Elsa y Hiccup eran los más cercanos a esa dirección, y llegaron primero al lugar procedente de los gritos. Se encontraron con un confundido Chimuelo, y con James abriéndole la boca y metiendo su cabeza.

-¡Francis, estás ahí! – se oía el eco.

Los tres recién llegados se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo y lo sacaron de la boca del dragón. Le hicieron recostarse con la espalda sobre un tronco mientras los jóvenes buscaban heridas o síntomas de la ponzoña. Chimuelo intentaba alejar el sabor a James de su lengua.

-¡Vinieron mis princesas al rescate!

–¿Princesas? Viejo, soy Hiccup, no-

-¡Princhipescas! - la voz de James era casi tan peor como su aspecto. Su tez había cambiado de tostada a pálida-verdosa. Sus labios, más resecos de lo normal, y estaba sudando litros y litros de agua corporal. Se deshidrataba. Sin olvidar los síntomas del veneno que hasta podría producirle la muerte si no se remediaba rápido.

-Ha sido fuerte al resistir por tanto tiempo. – dijo Elsa. La calma parecía una sensación inaccesible. - ¡Necesitamos a Punzie, pero ya!

Rulos rojizos y anaranjados flamearon lejos de la escena. Los efectos alucinógenos sobre el granjero parecían tener más efecto que antes.

-Elsa, Elsa. – James le hablaba a Hiccup, quien solo quería salir corriendo de allí. – La bella Elsa. Pero no mía. –Comenzó a recitar – Si los amantes encontraban siempre estorbos, será porque es ley del destino. Soportemos pacientes nuestra pena, pues es cruz que de antiguo se ha llevado, y tan propia del amor como los sueños, suspiros, ansias, deseos y llanto que siempre acompañan.

Elsa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba recitando una obra de Shakespeare a la perfección?

-Sip, bella Reina. – acarició el rostro de Hiccup. - Hay algo que debo decirte y es… Tengo un montón de ricos cocos, tililín. Ahí están en filas miralos. Grandes, chicos-

James se desmayó. En cuanto llegaron Jack, Mérida y Punzie, lo envolvieron en su cabello y cantaron. Hasta Elsa, Hiccup y Mérida se habían puesto a cantar, aunque no sabían cuánta ayuda podría eso brindar. Mer lo miró al Guardián con ojos insistentes y regañones, invitándolo a cantar. Él abrió la boca para decir en mudo que él no cantaba. Cuanto terminó el poemilla, no podían saber a ciencia cierta si el veneno podía estar demasiado avanzado y si James despertaría. Esperaron el veredicto de la blonda.

-Está bien. – Rapunzel respiró con alivio. – Pero no despertará por un rato, será mejor que lo dejemos reposar.

Lo montaron sobre Chimuelo y retornaron a donde habían estado haciendo la tercera prueba.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo el muchacho del equipo rojo.

-Terminaremos con esto. – Jack se puso firme. – No piensen que porque tengamos un caído íbamos a dejarlos ganar este punto.

Elsa asintió y se postró enfrente de los jueces a su lado. Eran solo esos azules.

-Pero son dos. No sería justo. – dijo Mérida. A diferencia del Guardián, el resto de la gente ya no tenía tantos ánimos de competir luego de tal susto.

-¿Deberíamos descalificarlos? – preguntó el vikingo.

-¡No! – Punzie se interpuso – Dejemos que lo hagan.

-Bien. Déjenos pensar entonces. – dijo Hiccup, admirando a los silenciosos azules.

El rojo armó una ronda. Por los murmullos, se diría que estaban lo más lejos de ponerse de acuerdo, y las negaciones iban todas hacia las ideas de Punzie. Esta, se libró de su equipo que no paraba de suplicar y sentenció.

-Habíamos pensado que debían hacer una ensalada de hongos y comérsela, y dado que James ya lo ha hecho y casi muere en el intento, les daremos el punto por la valentía y la fuerza.

Era absurdo incluso para Jack y Elsa, pero dado a que les habían regalado el punto, estaban en empate. No tenían la fuerza para quejarse ni celebrar. Solo sonrieron.

-¡Punzie, estás loca! – decía la escocesa mientras jalaba sus cabellos y Hiccup estrellaba su cabeza una y otra vez sobre un tronco. - ¡Les has hecho ganar, podíamos haberlos hecho trizas!

-Desperdiciamos nuestra oportunidad. – se lamentaba el chico.

-Pienso que se lo merecían. James ha sido valiente, además de estúpido. – prácticamente, le había dado tanta pena que a pesar del desacuerdo de su equipo, Rapunzel hizo lo que su corazón le decía. Nadie sabía si era demasiado buena o muy idiota.

-No se preocupen, queda la prueba final si en verdad quieren saber cuál es el equipo ganador. Pero antes, ¿quién se muere de hambre?

La repuesta era obvia. Según sus cálculos, Jack decía que debían ser eso de las cinco de la tarde, por lo tanto, la tarea de cazar pesaba sobre Hiccup y Mérida. Habiendo aprendido lo que el Guardián y Elsa podían hacer con su magia, les pidieron que les hicieran armas como tales para cazar. Dejaron a Chimuelo fuera de la tarea.

Quienes quedaban en aquel punto del bosque se preguntaban en un fúnebre silencio por qué tardaban tanto.

Hiccup carraspeó para cortar el silencio que los atravesaba.

-Así que… Princesa… Huh…

-Ni lo menciones. – le cortó Mérida. Esto lo sorprendió.

-¿Huh?

-No quiero hablar de aquello. – pisoteaba más fuerte en la maleza, queriendo alejarse del rengo. Él a su vez apuró el paso.

-¿Del beso?

-¿Tienes que meter el dedo en la llaga, no es así?

-¿Tanto te disgustó?

-¡No! – no se había dado cuenta de estar gritando. – Digo… No. ¡Digo sí!

-¿Quieres ser más clara, princesa?

-¡Deja de llamarme así! – tal vez la ira nacía de su desconocimiento. O el hecho de que intentaba esconder lo que sabía que el beso le había hecho sentir. ¿Acaso Hiccup se merecía tanto maltrato? No era el peor vikingo de todos a fin de cuentas. - ¡Solo…! Solo Mérida.

Él notó como se obligaba a sí misma a calmarse, lo cual para alguien con su temperamento debía ser arduo por no decir imposible. Hiccup sonrió.

-Bien, Mérida. Nada más quería decirte que a mí me gustó… Para ser mí primer beso. - ¿O era el segundo? Tampoco se corregiría. Astrid, la chica más linda de su tribu, era ya algo del pasado. Y ahora, tenía enfrente a una alocada escocesa que lo volvía loco de una forma que Astrid nunca pudo. Para Hicc, su beso contaba como el primero.

-¡Dije que no lo menciones! – le dio un duro golpe en el abdomen, pero él que lo vio venir, frenó su arco de macizo hielo en el momento. Había llegado a un punto en el que podía predecir sus acciones. Mérida jaló del arco logrando que él lo soltara y siguió caminando por el sendero. Piensa en la caza, enfócate.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como maniática, pero sé que algo te pasa. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo que no lo puedes decir?

Mérida lo miró con ojos flameantes y tono amenazador. Era esto, o llorar y decir que sentía algo.

-Primero, estamos en medio de la nada como vagabundos y nuestra única ocupación es sobrevivir. Segundo, tú eres un vikingo, y yo una escocesa. Somos como una roca que intenta caber en un rompecabezas.

-Tal vez si tallas la roca quepa…

-¡No es ese el punto! Y tercero, por esa y otra razón no puedo permitirme enamorarme de ti.

Hiccup estaba dolido. No sabía cómo, pero las palabras de la muchacha resultaban hirientes.

-¿Cuál es esa razón?

Mérida lo pensó… ¿Las cosas serían más fáciles si hubiese una forma de que funcionara? No, había que ser realista. No existía esa forma. Pero debía hacérselo saber, por más que ella o él lo detestasen. Por más que desearan que hubiese otro modo.

-Ya te lo dije, somos de mundos diferentes. Tan diferentes que no pueden unirse, o alguno terminará destruido. Tú tienes tu vida en Merk.

-Berk. – corrigió.

-Berk. Y yo en mi hogar. Imagina que me presentes a tus padres. Ellos me matarían al ver siquiera mi cabello delatador. Y mis padres harían lo mismo al olerte desde kilómetros. Tampoco podrías huir de casa por siempre. Sé que es prácticamente lo que haces ahora, por eso estás aquí, pero puedo leer en tus ojos que piensas volver a Berk. Tu lugar es allí. No existe forma en la que podamos… Ya sabes… Estar juntos. O siquiera pensarlo.

-Sí la hay. – no se daría por vencido. - Y es aquí. Mientras dure nuestro tiempo lejos de casa, podríamos…

-¡Ya sé que podríamos! ¿Pero y si me enamoro de ti? ¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a Dunbroch y tú no estés? ¿Lamentarme y llorar por los rincones? ¡No! Entiende, hay que matar esto mientras podamos. No se puede y no se podrá, así que por favor, ya para.

Maldita sea, tiene razón. Un puñal invisible se clavaba en su pecho, pero Hiccup era lo suficientemente fuerte para fingir no tener uno que latía por la chica que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero al menos, lo dejaría latir una vez más.

-Al menos… Al menos me dirás que si fuese de otra forma, si fuésemos otras personas, en otro lugar, ¿me dejarías besarte una vez más?

Mérida sabía con todo su corazón la respuesta a aquel sueño.

-Sí. – con la boca seca se alejó. No quería ver a Hiccup. Quería alejarse de sus pensamientos y solo cazar. El hambre es un buena amigo para tal caso, y Mérida era una angurrienta. Para cuando Hiccup razonó, Mérida volvía hacia él con liebres y un cerdo en sus manos. No por nada era la mejor cazadora.

El fuego estaba preparado para cuando volvieron. Elsa y Punzie notaron las caras de Hiccup y Mérida; coincidían en una capa de frías y perdidas miradas. No dijeron nada, al igual que ellos. Comieron como reyes, y guardaron una porción para James. Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estomacal, pero era tanta el hambre que comió de todos modos.

-El reto final es sencillo, pero solo los mejores ganaran, obviamente. Será una carrera en línea recta atravesando el bosque hasta un enorme y viejo pino a varios kilómetros de distancia; lo reconocerán porque está cubierto en escarcha. Cuando lleguen, uno de cada equipo debe escalar hasta la cima y tomar un copo de nieve que cuelga de ramas opuestas. El primero en obtenerlo gana. No vale usar magia ni dragones. Es sólo a pie.

El rojo bramó satisfecho. Estaban listos y cargados de energía para correr. Mientras que el azul debía lidiar con un James mareado y no del todo recuperado. No sabían cómo lo harían para correr tanta distancia y ganar. Necesitaban un milagro o…

-¿Qué tu qué? – preguntaba Elsa a Jack.

-He dicho que lo cargaré. No está lo suficientemente en estado para la carrera, y si le damos la oportunidad nos hará perder. Será mejor así, correré todo lo que pueda. Solo trata de no perder el paso, ¿sí, Els?

Ella observó su relajación. Parecía calmado, un poco distante, pero decidido a ganar. Sin embargo, además estaba ayudando a James, lo cual era un avance más rápido de lo que Elsa había supuesto que pasaría. Asintió y se quitó los zapatos, qué más daba si se pinchaba con algo en el camino. El salvajismo del bosque ya era dueño de todos. Seguía siendo una Reina, pero esta era una aventura, un mundo creado por ellos y para ellos. Nadie más se enteraría. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

-En sus marcas. – decía Jack mientras se posicionaban detrás de una línea de escarcha. – Listos. ¡Ya!

La ventaja la tenía el equipo en el que corrían los tres. Jack podría haber ido más alífero si no tuviese que cargar a James que además, estaba roncando sobre su pecho y de a ratos temblaba por su gélido contacto. Jack no le dio importancia.

Elsa se encontraba un poco más adelante que él, hasta que su capa se había quedado enganchada en una rama y tuvo que deshacerse de ella y retomar el ritmo. El rojo corría a su izquierda, como la punta de una flecha. Los veían en secuencia mientras los árboles se dibujaban a su lado y cubrían de a ratos la imagen de los rojos. Pasaron más de diez minutos y ya se sentía el cansancio, pero nadie aligeraba el paso.

En varias oportunidades a Punzie se le había enganchado como a Elsa su largo cabello en ramas de árboles caídos o en troncos, o Hiccup había resbalado en algún charco de lodo con su pie ortopédico. El azul, por tanto, había aprovechado esa ventaja para poder adelantarse hasta correr a la misma altura.

Habían corrido tres cuartos de la carrera, más o menos un kilómetro entero, cuando se oían los alaridos de Hiccup a su izquierda entre las agitaciones.

-¡Jack! ¿Falta… mucho?

-¡Medio kilómetro… más o menos!

-¡Diablos!

-¡Hicc, será mejor que uses el plan b… o Jamás llegaremos! – le gritaba Rapunzel. Ya no querían correr más aquella interminable carrera.

El vikingo se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó sonoramente. Jack, Elsa y James recién despierto admiraban la situación sin entender. Chimuelo emergió en los cielos, y descendió para que el rojo pudiera montarse en él y en un segundo desaparecieron por entre las plumosas coronas de los árboles.

-¡Oigan, eso es trampa! – gritaba Elsa. Las risas de regocijo del rojo se oían ahora más lejano. -¡Jack, vamos a perder!

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! –frenó de golpe y dejó a James en el suelo. Tomó a Elsa de la parte baja de su cintura y sus piernas, reemplazando a James por Elsa en sus brazos cansados pero que soportarían por el bien del equipo. - ¡James, sostente de mis pies!

Obedeció y Jack despegó cual cometa. En el horizonte con techo de algodón, podían ver a Chimuelo batir sus alas. Si ellos hacían trampa, ellos no se quedarían atrás. Jack aceleró su vuelo. El viento les rebanaba los rostros, mientras James intentaba evadir el hecho de su incómoda posición y aferrarse a las piernas del Guardián lo más fuerte para no caer.

Elsa y James aullaban por la excitación y la sorpresiva diversión que estaban teniendo. Jack se inmutaba mirando al horizonte. Volvieron a cortar distancia hasta quedar a la par del rojo. Chimuelo batía con más fuerza y Jack apretaba el paso. No podían sacar ventaja, estaban muy parejos. Pero, ¿por qué no hacer otra trampilla?

Elsa les arrojó a los tres jinetes una oleada helada que los confundió por un momento. El azul se adelantó solo un poco. El pino con los pequeños copos no estaba lejos, y los azules podían sentir el sabor a la victoria hasta que…

-¡Jack, me resbalo! ¡Vuela más alto! – no habían notado, ni Jack ni Elsa, que el granjero colgado estaba rozando las copas y se golpeaba con las ramas que lo alcanzaban.

-Estamos cerca, resiste un poco más. – respondió el Guardián - ¡Y deja de estrujarme tan fuerte, me quitarás los pantalones!

Un grito agudo como el de una mujer provino debajo de Jack y Elsa. Ambos miraron para ver que James cerraba los ojos con horror y se apretujaba más a las piernas de Jack.

-¡James! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elsa.

-¡HE VISTO UNA ARDILLA! ERA ENORME, GIGANTE Y PARECÍA UN OSO. ESTABA APUNTO DE ATACARME. – estaba tan aterrado que ni había abierto los ojos.

Jack rodó exageradamente los ojos que casi se le caían.

-¡Por el amor del cielo, James! ¡Es una ardilla, no le puedes temer a las ardillas! – le regañó.

Para cuando miraron al frente, Chimuelo estaba suspendido en el aire y sus jinetes celebrando que Rapunzel había agarrado el pequeño cristal de hielo.

-¡Juego terminado! – aulló Mérida felizmente.

Claro que habían probado que no se necesitaba ser especial y poderoso como lo eran Jack y Elsa para ganar una competencia. Habían demostrado un buen trabajo en equipo, al igual que el azul si bien obtuvieron la derrota. Aquella competencia había demostrado también, que hay personas diferentes, pero no significa inferiores, solo diferentes y con capacidades, como James.

Por supuesto que por él habían perdido, o por él no habían ganado, pero aprendieron que ser diferente no es malo, así como para personas como James, el resto de los chicos sería una panda de extraños. Ser diferente no es malo, aunque uno se sienta menos, un cero a la izquierda. No si uno aprende a aceptar a aquel "diferente" como un igual. Y eso habían aprendido aquel interesante día.

El Sol caía cuando volvieron, y pronto, todo se tornó azul y plateado bajo la sombra de la Luna. La luz del fuego iluminaba sus rostros cansados y húmedos porque luego de tanta masacre y mugre, necesitaban un chapuzón en el río. Estaban tendidos en el suelo, mirando las estrellas. Sus cuerpos temblaban del agotamiento. Jack se había ofrecido para ir a cazar por su cuenta porque sabía lo agotada que Elsa debía estar. Ella agradeció el gesto.

En menos de una hora, Jack trajo un festín que se tardaron en devorar. Saciados, decidieron que sería mejor descansar. Pero el Guardián prefirió ir a dar una caminata nocturna de la que no regresó en toda la noche, porque Elsa se había quedado esperándolo.

Era idiota pensar que volvería, pero Elsa necesitaba hablar con él. Arreglar las cosas, atar los cabos sueltos. Aunque no siempre era fácil hablar con él y que la conversación resulte productiva. Y también tenía la esperanza de que él recordara algo especial que se avecinaba al alcance de la mano en cuanto la Luna se ocultara. Mañana sería un día especial, ellos lo sabían. Pero por el momento, Elsa solo quería verlo atravesar la oscuridad de los árboles que rodeaban aquel desnudo prado.

El sueño la alcanzó, y Jack no volvió.

 **Fin del capítulo 39**


	40. Sopa de cumpleaños y otras sorpresas

**Capítulo 40. "Sopa de cumpleaños y otras sorpresas"**

Ya había amanecido, el astro rey saludaba a un nuevo día, pero a Elsa poco le importaba. Estaba demasiado cansada del día anterior que pensaba que abrir los ojos sería un esfuerzo formidable. Faltaban tres días antes de la Luna llena. El fin de su maldición estaba inminente. Pero hoy sería el día más difícil de afrontar de todos, era su cumpleaños.

Elsa cumplía sus veintidós inviernos y primaveras. ¿Pero qué importaban? Si no lograba despojarse de su inmortalidad y no morir en el intento, los años no tendrían sentido ser contados. Como sucedía con Jack; por lo contado, había… bueno, muerto a los dieciocho años, y su cuerpo se mantenía fiel a ello con el paso del tiempo. Pero su edad era imposible de contar con los dedos de las manos.

Elsa tenía veintidós ahora, pero lucía de veintiuno. Un año más sin razón alguna, como la caricia de un fantasma. Si no lo lograba, tendría esa edad por siempre. Los cumpleaños serían nada más que una celebración fúnebre y sin sentido, como ver a un perro perseguir su cola pero jamás alcanzarla.

Esta era el primer cumpleaños más lejos de su hermana de lo que nunca antes había estado. En sus cumpleaños pasados, las fiestas eran pequeñas, en el salón principal del palacio de Arendelle, con sus padres, su hermana y las personas que trabajaban allí. No eran como las fiestas de Anna en las que asistía casi todo el Reino. Las de Elsa no duraban mucho, eran hasta que ella soplaba las velas del pastel y regresaba a su cuarto, pero podía ver a su hermanita saltando por todas partes, alegre, al menos unas pocas veces. Y eso se contagiaba. Recordaba que la ayudaba a abrir sus regalos y comían a borbotones. Y al final, devuelta al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero la vida siempre toma un giro inesperado. Este cumpleaños, Elsa estaba en los bosques de Arendelle, tumbada en la tierra, desarreglada, exhausta, alejada de cualquier lujo que la realeza podría dotar. Pero le gustaba esa aventura a pesar de todo. No tendría pastel, claro, ni regalos, ni bailes. Nadie salvo Jack sabía la importancia de ese día. Bueno, eso creía mientras dormía.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Mérida, Punzie, Hiccup, Jack y James gritaron para despertarla y arrojaron sobre ella una lluvia de copos de nieve y trocitos de pasto cortados. El rumor se había extendido, por lo visto.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Elsa se frotó los ojos, ahogó las ganas de gritar y en su lugar sonrió al ver la calidez en los ojos de sus amigos; no se lo esperaba. Pero no estaba segura en desear tanta simpatía. Para ella no era cuestión de tanta celebración.

– ¡Jack nos contó todo! – canturreó Rapunzel, más feliz y radiante que nunca. Todos se veían así, ¿y solo por ella? Jack sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabello, un tanto avergonzado.

– No estaba seguro de que quisieras que celebráramos tu cumpleaños, pero al ser nuestros amigos, creí que deberían saber.

– Gracias, Jack– podía sentir como la duda se disipaba en su mente. Sí, en verdad quería celebrar su veintidosavo cumpleaños, al menos por poder compartir más momentos con sus nuevos y por no decir únicos amigos. Con ellos, los momentos parecían correr como la arena en un reloj, y su tiempo se agotaba. Y tal vez fuese el último que deseara festejar – . Y gracias a ustedes también, chicos. Me pone feliz, en verdad. – su rostro no mentía.

– ¡Nuestra Reina cumple años! – festejó James que bailaba tontamente detrás de la ronda de cuerpos sobre Elsa.

– Tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Pero tendrás que esperar a que anochezca. – siguió Rapunzel.

– ¡Además tenemos regalos! – dijo Mérida. ¿Pero qué clases de regalos se podrían obtener en el bosque? Elsa quería saber.

– ¡Abre el mío primero! –Hiccup le tendió una fragante pata de cerdo cocinada con un listón de hielo, por supuesto que hecho por Jack. Elsa lo miró sorprendida, pero él luego explicó. – Sé que no estamos cerca de Yule1, pero quería darte un regalo que te recordara a mí; una parte de un Yule Boar2. Cualquier similitud con el cerdo de ayer a la noche es pura coincidencia. – todos rieron. Bueno, es la intención lo que cuenta… – También tengo otra sorpresa planeada para esta noche. ¡Será épico!

– Gracias, Hicc. – mordió un trozo, indecisa si de no hacerlo sería descortés. – Está… rico.

– ¡Este es el mío! – Rapunzel le entregó la bella corona de flores y plantas que había hecho toda la mañana y con tanto esmero. – Espero que las abejas no se te acerquen, ¡y que te guste!

– Me encanta, gracias Punzie. – le dio un abrazo y dejó que le colocara la corona. Era bastante magnífica.

– Mi regalo serán clases de arquería, como me enseñó mi padre. Porque, amiga mía, te he visto con el arco. – Mérida se apoyó sobre su hombro, alentándola con cierta pena en sus ojos azulados. – Y de verdad necesitas unas lecciones.

Era un detalle… atento.

– … Gracias, Mer. Supongo que es así. – Elsa se sonrojaba en tonos rosa pastel bajo su timidez. Estaba bien, en verdad apestaba con cualquier arma. No era algo que enseñaban en el castillo y sobre todo a las Reinas.

– ¿SUPONES? ¡En verdad apestas, mi amiga! – Mérida largó una risotada. Poco se daba cuenta de lo incómoda que se ponía la otra joven – Tranquila, Elsa. Después de que te enseñe, no habrá liebre que se te escape.

Elsa le sonrió, embarazosa. El siguiente fue el de James. Era sencillo, un talismán de la buena suerte, con la magnífica Piedra de Luna, común en Arendelle. La piedra recibe su nombre porque su brillo azul blanquecino se asemeja al brillo de la luna, lanzando destellos celestes, rosados y plateados a los ojos de los espectadores. Una danza de luces de otro mundo. Tal belleza fue captada por todos, no solo Elsa. Su mandíbula había caído y tuvo que cerrarla antes de comenzar a balbucear.

Era hermoso, pero para James, no era lo único que lo era.

– No sé cómo, pero esta mañana desperté con esta piedra en mi bolsillo, y cuando supe lo de tu cumpleaños, ya sabía qué hacer. – sonrió con simpleza. James se había tomado el trabajo de rodearlo con una cuerda de cuero que había arrancado de su propia capa, por lo que ya era imposible atarla en caso de frío. Pero era un bonito regalo para Elsa ahora.

La Piedra de Luna era considerada de buena suerte, una dádiva para mujeres, y frecuentemente utilizada para rituales u ofrendas en luna llena. El talismán se asocia también con el amor apasionado, el despertar de la intuición, y favorecer la fertilidad, entre otros. James había oído mucho de esa piedra, y se sorprendió al tenerla por arte de magia consigo. Sabía que su obsequio también tenía un significado más trascendental que a Elsa le llegó al corazón; era un símbolo de apoyo y esperanza, que quería que Elsa se curara tanto como ella. Había hecho un buen trabajo con su obsequio.

– Es hermoso, James. Muchas gracias. – Elsa lo recibió y jugueteó con él en sus dedos, su tacto era prodigioso y exquisito a la vista, como tener una estrella en las manos. Hasta que pensó que debía verse ridícula admirando la piedra y ató el colgante alrededor de su cuello. – ¿Dices que estaba en tu bolsillo, pero no recuerdas como llegó allí?

– Sí… Bueno. – se removió enredoso – La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de ayer luego de estar buscando algo en el bosque hasta que desperté esta mañana. El resto es borroso; cabello rubio, discusiones, estaba colgando de las piernas de Jack… viento en mi cara, una ardilla enorme, gente riendo… Y después de ello, nada.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a las ardillas? – Rapunzel medio escupió, medio rio, pero sin intenciones de ser grosera. James era un buen tipo pero... ¡son solo ardillas!

– ¿Y quién no? Son horrendas, como ratas, pero más astutas. Además de que con sus feos dientes pueden quitarte un dedo. Parecen lindas pero son perversas. MUY perversas.

Las risas se contagiaron en el aire.

– De hecho, como sabes, sí pasaron cosas. Nosotros ganamos la competencia de ayer. ¡Los aplastamos como insectos! – Mérida se metió en la conversación y festejó salvajemente mientras chocaba los cinco con Rapunzel quien sonreía inocente pero orgullosa.

– De nuevo sacas el tema. – Jack se quejaba – ¡Lo has dicho un millón de veces! Era solo una competencia, supérenlo.

– Una competencia que tú has planeado pero no has sabido ganar, Jack. – Hiccup no pudo evitar burlarse de su amigo sin dejar de lado su familiar tono amistoso. NO es que quisiese terminar bajo un tímpano helado, ni ningún otro problema. Solo una bromita. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es envidia lo que huelo?

– Gracioso. – no había pista de humor en su voz. De pequeña venganza, y como Hiccup había caratulado en su mente: "amistosa", lanzó un hilillo de hielo con la punta de su bastón a la ancha nariz de Hiccup. Pronto, se llenó de escarcha y este comenzó a saltar del tedioso momento que estaba pasando, mientras intentaba quitársela de la nariz.

– Oigan, aprovechando que salió el tema, ¿me dirán qué rayos fue lo que me sucedió?

– Es una larga historia, James. – dijo Rapunzel. Había pasado casi toda la noche explicándole lo del hongo venenoso, pero él continuaba preguntando como si en verdad no le hubiese explicado nada, y la conversación empezaba de cero. No lo repetiría ni una vez más.

Antes de que el granjero instara de nuevo, Elsa habló.

– Tal vez has recogido la piedra mientras estabas, ya sabes, delirando, y por eso no te acuerdas.

– No recuerdo la parte de delirar.

– Oh, créeme que lo hiciste. – dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

James se encogió en su lugar sin nada más que decir, muriendo silenciosamente de la vergüenza aunque su expresión le delataba.

Cuando el silencio calló, el corazón de Elsa se aceleró. Faltaba el regalo de Jack, ¿pero por qué estaba tan… nerviosa? Probablemente y sin más rodeos era el regalo que más estaba ansiando. Pero se sentía tonta, como una niña pequeña. Una chiquilla que recién conoce a Jack Frost y, por obviedad, enrojece ante sus encantos. La osadía, la sonrisa, esos ojos y la manera en la que te perforan, sus movimientos, sus bromas. Pero eso era estúpido. Parecía que no lo conociese desde la pelea del día anterior, como empezar de nuevo, y eso era necio. ¿Había ingerido del hongo venenoso también?

Jack se arrimó a ella, sin ningún signo de nerviosismo – ¿es que solo le pasaba a ella? – sino con calma y seguridad. Su voz fue dulce, profunda, y suave al hablar, como si solo fuese un secreto de ellos.

– Este es mi regalo. – arremetió contra ella despacio y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Su gélido aroma quedó impregnado en el aire y en Elsa.

Oh. Vaya. Eso es todo…

No se iba a quejar, siempre le gustaron sus besos, pero esperaba algo más… demostrativo. Como sea, un beso estaba bien.

Una fuerza que la poseyó, la instó a arrojarse en sus brazos, como si su gesto hubiese sido el más bello. Jack, alejando la sorpresa, respondió ante el abrazo sujetándola de la cintura. Este era uno de sus momentos, el resto del universo podría irse a freír churros tranquilamente. No hacía falta nada más. Se dieron cuenta de que lo extrañaban, que desde que llegaron al bosque, no habían podido compartir los momentos como en la vida en el palacio o antes. Eran como extraños, con sentimientos mutuos. Un poco conflictivos de a ratos, pero mutuos.

Pero la realidad es que sus amigos estaban allí, incómodos por la situación. Para que no luciera a favoritismo, Elsa desarmó su agarre y abrazó a todos, uno por uno. En el turno de James, parecía que no la pensaba soltar.

– ¿Huh, James? Ya puedes…

– Oh, sí claro. Lo siento. – cuando la soltó, Elsa aprovechó a lanzar una minúscula mirada a Jack, seguro estará hirviendo de rabia o a punto de lanzar groserías hacia James o montar una escena o… No obstante, Jack no dijo ni chis. Estaba indiferente, solo la miraba. Que raro…

– ¿Y bien? – Elsa no veía la hora en la que la atención dejase de estar enfocada en su cumpleaños – ¿Qué haremos hoy?

– Huh… – Hiccup miró para ambos lados, pero estaban en la misma situación que él. – La verdad no tengo idea. Solo planeamos lo de esta noche.

– ¡Entonces tenemos todo un día para preparar la fiesta y prepararnos nosotros! –Rapunzel chilló emocionada – ¡Será el mejor cumpleaños de todos, Elsa!

Elsa había roto el día con una sonrisa que parecía no borrarse de su rostro. Era nuevo, en verdad. No le sucedía desde… Bueno, supuso que jamás sonrió tanto en su cumpleaños. Y recién comenzaba.

– ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? – propuso Jack desde su lejanía.

Mérida y Rapunzel regresaron con jugosas frutas, huevos de ave, y unos cuencos con agua. Prepararon algo de jugo, y comieron el resto de la fruta junto con los huevos cocidos.

La pandilla no quería dar muchas vueltas, por lo que el día pasó rápido. Luego de almorzar, los chicos obligaron a las chicas a que se quedaran en el prado que usaban de campamento, y por ninguna razón salieran al bosque. Iban a buscar cosas que le sirvieran para la noche, como leña, más comida, y otras sorpresas.

Mientras, Mérida y Elsa tejían una trenza en el infinito cabello de Punzie. Le ofrecieron a la escocesa hacerse una. La respuesta fue que prefería tirarse a un pozo y jamás salir de allí. Para cuando acabaron con la trenza dorada que apenas tocaba el piso, Hiccup, Jack y James estaban de vuelta.

Libres de moverse por donde se les placiera, Elsa fue a tomar sus clases de arquería con Mérida y Rapunzel como acompañante en la autonomía del boscaje ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. No obstante, los chicos parecían atareados de tareas "secretas", eso le decían a Elsa y casi ni los vieron en el día. Adentradas en la selva conífera, Mérida, con su propio arco mordisqueado por dentaduras de dragón, le indicaba a la Reina los pasos a seguir.

– Es importante que sepas cuál es tu ojo dominante para una mayor precisión al apuntar y juzgar las distancias. En la arquería, el ojo dominante es más importante que la mano dominante.

– Okay. El ojo derecho… Supongo.

– Bien, ahora vayamos a la posición. Tu cuerpo debe de estar perpendicular al blanco – señaló al lejano árbol de enfrente en el que Rapunzel pintaba círculo tras círculo con jugo de frutas. – Y la línea de tiro a tus pies, lo cual significa que si dibujaras una línea imaginaria de ti a tu objetivo, esta línea cruzaría el centro de tus pies. Si tu ojo dominante es el derecho, sostén el arco con tu mano izquierda, apunta tu hombro izquierdo hacia el objetivo y maneja la flecha y la cuerda con tu mano derecha.

Elsa intentaba obedecer a su instructora pero se perdía entre tantos aspectos a tener en cuenta. ¿No existía un manual que pueda leer para entender mejor? Oh, extrañaba los libros. Y su olor a viejo aprendizaje jamás la aburría. Pero esto era aprendizaje de campo, en el acto, y por tanto más difícil. Además, si eras principiante, lanzar flechas con un arco hecho de hielo era prácticamente imposible.

– Coloca tus pies separadas al ancho de tus hombros para que tus dos pies formen una línea derecha apuntando hacia el blanco. En cuanto a la postura, párate derecha sin tensión formando una T. Debe de ser una posición cómoda pero firme. Bien, así es. Estírate un poco más… Perfecto. Ahora coloca la flecha con tres dedos, índice sobre la flecha y el dedo medio y anular debajo. Así, de acuerdo. Levanta y saca el arco, y acerca el final de la flecha a tu mejilla como punto de "anclaje". Eso es, estira la cuerda…

– ¿Así? – como un déjà vu, la flecha se burló de ella, moviéndose en línea recta lejos del arco. Elsa temblaba.

– No, no querida. – se golpeó la frente con la palma, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para este tipo de cosas. – Mira, sostén fuerte la cuerda y la flecha, tranquila que no muerden. Tú eres la que lo controla, no el arco. Vamos, intenta.

Esta vez, Elsa logró que la flecha apuntase acariciando el arco al círculo rojo.

– Sigue el gran final. Suelta la flecha relajando los dedos de tu mano que sostiene la cuerda tensada. Es importante que estés relajada. Te haré una demostración.

Como si hubiese dicho "buenos días", Mérida siguió sus propias intensiones y en menos de un segundo había una flecha perfectamente clavada en el pequeño círculo del centro en la corteza del árbol.

-¿Ves? Es sencillo. Prueba tú.

-Huh... - dudaba. - De-de acuerdo.

-¿Lista? Uno, dos… Ahora.

La flecha voló a unos centímetros y calló en sus pies. El árbol estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Aghh, con razón arquería rima con porquería. Se preguntó por qué ostras había aceptado tal regalo cuando de nada le serviría. No iría a cazar en su vida, por suerte en el palacio siempre había pan en la mesa. Elsa bajó el arco, vencida.

– Me rindo, Mer. Esto es imposible para mí.

– ¡No digas eso, recién estamos empezando! Vamos, posición, estira, suelta.

Elsa continuó un largo tiempo repitiendo los pasos una y otra vez, sin mucho ánimo. Ya casi era hora de almorzar. Por fin, una flecha logró clavarse en la corteza del árbol, en el círculo más alejado del centro, pero era algo. Más confortada, siguió intentando y acercándose más al centro en sus intentos. Se podría decir que no apestaba tanto.

– ¡Lo estás logrando!

– ¿Puedo intentar también? – Rapunzel se acercó a las chicas en la línea de tiro. Mérida le prestó su arco y prosiguieron con la práctica, riendo entre medio en cada intento fallido.

– Punzie, tú si que eres un asco. De haber sabido te hubiese ofrecido las clases antes. –Mérida se doblaba en dos de la risa y rechinaba cual mula.

– Cierra la boca, Mer, no me obligues a atravesarte con estas ramitas, digo flechas.

– Son casi tan malas como un vikingo intentando oler bien o tener buenos modales.

– ¡Oye! – pero no fue la voz de una chica.

En ese momento, el objeto de sus pensamientos apareció por entre la arboleda. Rayos, rayos, rayos. Nadie lo había oído llegar. Mérida se ponía roja del pavor, sin embargo Hiccup no se lo veía afectado por el comentario. Debía estar acostumbrado o importarle muy poco porque solo sonreía. – Vine a preguntarles si les faltaba mucho, la comida estará lista en breve.

– ¿Ya fueron a cazar? – preguntó Elsa.

– Sí, nos encargamos de ello por la mañana. Solo quería decirles eso. No tarden mucho, señoritas. – así como llegó se fue. Con una imperiosa sonrisa en su rostro pecoso. Mérida no había quitado la vista del espacio vacío por donde su espalda había desaparecido. Rapunzel carraspeó.

– Okay, okay, ya es hora de que aclaremos las aguas. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede con Hiccup?

Boom, un meteorito había coalicionado en la tierra, o al menos eso sintió la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? ¡No, nada! ¡Ustedes están locas! ¿Yo? ¿Algo con él? Pff, es ridículo. – las vocecillas en su cabeza festejaban aquella perfecta excusa que seguramente las chicas picarían. Pero no lo hicieron.

– Sabemos que mientes. Anda, dinos. – la animó Elsa y rodeó a las muchachas con ambos brazos, buscando apoyo en la blonda – No es que vayamos a decirle a nadie.

– ¡Claro! Será un secreto de chicas.

– No hay ningún secreto porque no me gusta, ni nada.

– Eres pésima mintiendo, Mer…

– ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Además mírenlo, es un vikingo!

– ¿Y?

– Ya saben cómo va la cosa. Vikingos y escoceses no son una buena combinación. Así que paren de insistir, ¿quieren? – sonaba exasperada. No quería tocar ese tema, ni de lejos.

– Ya cansas con eso… Ambas son personas además, no importa de dónde sean. ¿Nos dirás que no sientes nada después del… beso? – le dijo Rapunzel a la histérica escocesa. Le estaban disparando con un arsenal completo con la guardia baja. Mérida abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla especulando su siguiente movimiento.

No había razón para no admitirlo, eran sus amigas. Más, el hecho de que no pararían de presionarla hasta que no largase algo. Era el lugar indicado para revelarlo, cuando regresara a casa tendría que permanecer callado en su mente como un recuerdo. Sería una tremenda decepción para todos sus conocidos saber que había besado siquiera a un pestilente vikingo durante su travesía.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo dando por perdida la batalla, suspirando de desánimo – Tal vez… Me gustó, un poco, muy poco, casi nada, del tamaño de una hormiga–

– ¡Mer! – dijeron ambas al unísono. Conociéndola, Mérida intentaría escapar del tema. Pero no la dejarían.

– Bien, bien. Aghhh. Tal vez me haya gustado el beso.

Las chicas salieron de su trance estático y expectante y comenzaron a saltar de felicidad. Sus sospechas eran gozosamente verdaderas.

– ¿Nos dirás qué pasó cuando te fuiste a cazar con Hicc ayer? – inquirió Elsa

– Ni hablar. – frunció el ceño – No pasó nada, en verdad.

– Claro que pasó, tardaban una eternidad. Estamos seguras de que estuvieron hablando o… besuqueándose. – Elsa y su compañera de "molestemos e incomodemos a Mérida" se echaron a reír agudamente como dos colegialas ridículas. Mérida rio en lugar de llorar y enterrarlas vivas.

– ¡Dejen de decir bobadas! – la risa se les había contagiado a las tres. Hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho aquella tarde, y su risa se disipó como la niebla. – Le dije que… no podía pasar. Le dije la verdad.

El mismo efecto pero de golpe ocurrió en las otras muchachas.

– ¿Qué? ¡Por qué no! – Punzie más bien gritaba con aire de desesperanza.

– ¡Ya les dije! No pertenecemos a un mismo mundo… – los ánimos de la joven parecieron jamás existir. – No puede pasar…

Sus amigas quisieron decirle que no fuese cabeza hueca, que vivían en el planeta Tierra por lo menos. Pero sabrían lo que significaría para Mérida afrontarlo. Existían miles de razones en contra más que a favor por las que no podría existir siquiera un romance entre ellos, por más que quisiesen. No la querían entristecer más, no se lo merecía.

– Oh, – Elsa abrazó a la chica contenedoramente, seguida por Rapunzel. – Lo siento Mer…

Mérida dejó escapar un suspiro, como si hubiese por fin soltado una verdad que le pesaba en su interior pero que hasta el momento desconocía. Aunque ese libramiento no cambiaba las cosas. E igual dolía. No lo había sentido nunca tal malestar, inclusive el tema le afligía en lugar de ponerse contenta.

– Está bien chicas. La realidad es así.

Las chicas la miraron con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, lamentaban haber sacado el tema y no haberlo premeditado anteriormente. Mérida, no supo por qué, quizás para darle una satisfacción a sus amigas acongojadas, dijo lo que jamás pensó que diría en su vida.

– Detesto el hecho de que me guste ese tonto vikingo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlas sonreír de nuevo.

– Y… Ya que hablamos de chicos, ¿qué sucede contigo y Jack, Elsa? – Rapunzel soltó otra bomba, sin malas intenciones por supuesto.

¿Qué sucedía? Ni Elsa sabía. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho desde que terminó aquella competencia desequilibrada. Él solo se mostraba frío y un poco distante, o eso es lo que ella presentía. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica y no le sucedía nada. O tal vez sí.

Como fuese, no era el momento de adentrarse en terrenos pantanosos, era un día de sana felicidad, y Elsa presentía que nada podría arruinarlo. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

– Huh… Oigan, ¿saben, chicas? Deberíamos volver, muero de hambre.

Rapunzel y Mérida compartieron una mirada, entendiendo que no debían intentar seguir con el tema. Los chicos siempre resultaban ser un tema de conversación referido a problemas. Caminaron, enroscadas de los codos en una hilera, rumbo al campamento.

Los chicos tenían ya el almuerzo servido, como prometido. Se sonrieron al ver a sus chicas arribar entre risas y encadenadas en un amistoso apretón. Comieron de lo más tranquilo y hablaron de diversos temas; James se había esmerado más de la cuenta esa vez.

– Está delicioso.

– Muy bueno, viejo.

– Oh, James, ¡qué rico!

– Egtá deliciozo.

– … Mhmm, como sea. Sí, esta rico.

– Es por la ocasión especial. – había dicho él.

Elsa no habló mucho, sobre todo porque tenía la boca llena cada dos por tres. Conjuntamente, grababa en lo más profundo de su mente aquella acogedora escena. Sus amigos, sentados en el pasto, comiendo y riendo de las morisquetas que hacía Jack con la comida. Felicidad pura y plena. Y paz. Sobre todo eso. El paraíso en el que estaban era un manantial perfecto para albergar la paz que en la realidad, en la vida cotidiana, parecía perdida. Y paz es lo que Elsa precisaba.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Una piedra perfectamente redonda y con musgo en la parte superior ocupaba un espacio que Elsa juró que había estado vacío hacía unos instantes. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca de apoco, o los delirios del hongo eran contagiosos? No, estaba cuerda. Y por lo que sabía, las piedras no se movían solas.

– Chicos… – tartamudeó – ¿Alguien ha traído esa piedra?

Al oír el tono atemorizado de la chica, se dieron vuelta para ver la piedra a sus espaldas, pero no estaba allí. Con rostros confundidos, posaron su vista de regreso en Elsa y encontraron en el centro de su círculo a la misteriosa roca.

La rodearon, dejando sus platos sigilosamente de lado, y admirándola con ojos bien abiertos como si se tratase de un bicho extraño. De pronto, esta comenzó a vibrar y todos se sobresaltaron. Chorros congelantes, tenedores, hasta comida salieron volando de forma instintiva hacia adelante, pero sin reparar siquiera si estaban apuntándole a la roca.

Cuidadosamente, volvieron sus vistas asustadas y la roca dejó de vibrar. Rodó un poco en el lugar y la pandilla no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. A la piedra le estaban creciendo brazos y piernas. Luego, levantó lo que entendía ser una cabeza y una extraña criatura rocosa fue descubierta.

James y Hiccup gritaron a una octava, como niñas, y se abrazaron como si la criatura los fuese a devorar. Rapunzel se escondió bajo la densa cortina de su cabello, chillando. Mérida también. Elsa fue la única que quedó paralizada y adherida al suelo, sin mover un músculo del espanto. Aunque ahora no le aterraba tanto...

Jack intentó patear la roca para alejarla, pero no había sido una gran idea. Su pie hizo un horrible chasquido al golpear en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la criatura. Se arrojó al suelo en un rugido de lamentos, y de apoco se recompuso. El hombrecito de roca no se vio afectado en absoluto ante la patada, solo investigaba a su público.

– ¿Qué ostras es esta cosa? – aullaba Jack, levantándose del suelo.

La cosa pestañeó hacia él, y después habló.

– ¿Alguien aquí es Elsa?

La aludida se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. La roca parlante no se veía atemorizante en absoluto a medida que la miraba, tiesa en su lugar, y su expresión de simple curiosidad plantó la confidencia en Elsa. Al ver aquel rostro rocoso y corroído, vestido en plantas y musgos y con un brillante collar de gemas que resplandecían al hablar, la joven pudo reconocer, más bien recordar, haber visto aquel tipo de criatura mágica.

– Un troll. – dijo en su asombro hipnotizado. Los demás espectadores, silenciosos, tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

– ¿Tú eres Elsa? – preguntó el troll. La muchacha asintió.

– Oh, bien, bien. – el mismo sonrió con impresionantes dientes blancos que sobresalían de su "piel" oscura, e hizo una amistosa reverencia – Kristoff y su hermana Anna me han enviado para decirle que quieren saber dónde está usted, qué está haciendo y cómo se encuentra, su alteza. Están muy preocupados. La han estado buscando por días, pero jamás han dado con su paradero. Por eso nos han pedido a nosotros ayudar en la búsqueda. Nos costó también hallarla, pero aquí está. En el lugar menos pensado, puedo ver. – rio carismáticamente y con mucho respeto – ¿Quiere que le envíe algún mensaje de su parte?

Definitivamente, era demasiado para tomar a la ligera. Elsa no salía de su asombro, y al oír de los labios del troll que su hermana la había estado buscando, le alegró y a su vez le rompió un poco el corazón. Su hermana la extrañaba, y no importaba cuantas veces la hiciera a un lado, Anna siempre la buscaba. Si eso no es llamado amor, entonces la palabra no tendría sentido. No obstante, Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse peor. La había abandonado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. ¿Qué clase de hermana era?

La misma que quiere lo mejor para ella, se recordó. Lo había hecho para protegerla, y en esa oportunidad se marchaba para hallar una forma de revertir su inmortalidad y evitar destruir a su hermana en el proceso. No solo podría ser doloroso para Elsa verla a Anna envejecer y tener que enterrarla ella misma, sino para su hermana, ver como estaría varada en el tiempo por tantos años… Sería algo que Elsa no permitiría que les pasara, ya habían sufrido bastante. Esto es por nosotras.

Tomó coraje para hablar, intentando sonar calmada y contenta de recibir aunque sea una mínima noticia de Anna.

– Te agradezco el mensaje. Dile a mi hermana que la amo mucho, que no lo olvide. Dile que estoy bien, y con amigos. No le digas donde estoy, porque la conozco y sé que vendrá a buscarme. Y lo más importante, dile que volveré pronto a casa, que estoy en una… misión, de la que me tengo que encargar por mi cuenta. Que le deseo que sea feliz por el tiempo en el que no esté en casa. Pero volveré. Eso es todo.

– Claro, su majestad. – el sonriente troll hizo otra reverencia, dispuesto a marcharse y cumplir con su pedido, pero habló antes de rodar por donde había venido. – Oh, casi lo olvido. La princesa Anna le desea un muy feliz cumpleaños, su majestad.

Bastó para llenar el pedacito de vacío formado en su pecho y hacerla sonreír, y el troll se fue.

Los aterrados amigos se soltaron y retomaron su postura. Prefirieron ni siquiera pisar el tema del extraño troll. Pero para Elsa, ese había sido el regalo que le faltaba. Saber que su hermana no había dejado de quererla.

Mientras la tarde se pintaba en la línea del cielo, no hicieron mucho. Los chicos se pasaron el día juntos ya que Rapunzel y Mérida tomaron de rehén a Elsa y tuvieron su propio día de chicas. Al resto, no les dejó opción.

– Deberíamos arreglarnos para esta noche, ¿no les parece? – propuso Punzie. Estaban las tres sentadas en el verde pastizal de las costas inclinadas del río.

– Falta aún para la fiesta, ¿cuánto te toma arreglarte a ti? – dijo Mérida.

– Oh, vamos, Mer. No seas aguafiestas. Tomemos nuestro tiempo de chicas, cuando caiga el sol no seremos siquiera capaces de vernos entre nosotras con la oscuridad.

– Hay fuego…

– Punzie tiene razón. – dijo Elsa – Podríamos tomarnos un merecido baño relajante…

– Bien, bien. Ustedes y sus cosas de niñas.

Se desvistieron – lo suficiente – , se metieron al río y tomaron precisamente un laxante baño. El día lucía un buen humor que les otorgó a las muchachas la temperatura perfecta de las aguas para disfrutarlo.

Elsa, en sus paños menores, pudo notar la cantidad de moretones y cortaduras de menor tamaño que decoraban su piel blanquecina. Eran la huella de la salvaje competencia, pero ni siquiera había notado los daños. No es que importase también, solo que no eran, huh, estéticos. Las otras muchachas estaban en la misma situación.

Gracias al poder sanador de Rapunzel, curaron cada herida y su piel resplandecía nueva y jovial. Para arreglarse para la sorpresa de la noche, se peinaron – menos Mérida – con trenzas, rehicieron con ayuda el peinado de Punzie de la mañana que por causa del agua se había arruinado. También, decoraron sus peinados con delicadas flores que crecían a la orilla del serpenteante río. Lilas, celestes, blancas, rosadas, amarillas, un arcoíris de colores tímidos salpicaban cada nudo y curvatura de sus cabelleras. Acorralaron a Mérida y le obligaron a colocarse, aunque sea algunas florecillas en sus salvajes rulos para lucir iguales en la ocasión especial. Elsa perduró todavía con la corona que Punzie le había tejido y la piedra de Luna de James brillando en su pecho.

– Es como si alguien hubiese plantado estas cosas en nuestras cabezas. Parecemos ninfas primaverales. – se quejó Mérida, disgustada por su nuevo look. Pero las chicas se tomaron para bien el comentario, lo cual irritó un poco a la escocesa. – No se rían, nos vemos patéticas.

– Claro que no, Mer. – dijo Punzie colocándole más florecillas – Es un bonito detalle, te ves guapa además.

– Ha, Ha. Chistosa. Te digo que luzco como un trapeador con hojas en la cabeza.

– Ya verás como a Hiccup le encantará. – Elsa intentaba que una pequeña violeta dejara de rehusarse a quedar en los rojizos cabellos.

Mérida se ruborizó mortalmente, pero no dijo nada.

Para la hora de escoger un vestido que usar, Elsa se fabricó con su poder helado cuantos con su imaginación y magia pudo crear, pero ninguno parecía satisfacer a Mérida y Rapunzel.

– Muy arreglado.

– Muy simple.

– Muy cursi.

– Muy largo.

– Muy extravagante.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vas a vender boñiga3 en la calle?

Finalmente, le dieron el sí a un bonito azulado con la misma caída simple y pomposa, similar al estilo de los vestidos de sus amigas, y no ceñido a la cintura como Elsa solía usar. Era más cómodo, admitió. Tenía unas finas mangas cortas, y un corsé tallado con simples diseños entretejidos, casi florales, y zapatos placenteros a juego. Le sentaba perfecto.

Sin preguntar, batió su magia y un chorro de luz congelante rodeó a sus amigas de par en par, desde sus tobillos hasta sus cabezas. No iba a dejar que ellas no tuviesen algo nuevo que "ponerse". A medida que ascendía en espiral, transformaba las únicas prendas de las chicas, por vestidos casi iguales a los anteriores pero parejos al suyo. El hielo enramado en sus cuerpos en forma de ropa verdadera era una novedad para las chicas, a poco era irreal. Pero los vestidos helados también fueron de su agrado, aunque para Mérida no tanto al principio. Les helaba su roce, claro, pero se veían exquisitos.

Fue hasta que se vieron en el reflejo del agua, las tres amigas, vestidas de celestes pálidos, intensos y hasta furiosos, que se dieron cuenta de lo guapas que estaban. Todas destacaban, distintas entre sí y no había una más linda que la otra. Y únicamente por el mero hecho de arreglarse de una forma simple, rústica, pero que a su vez acentuaba la belleza de las jóvenes.

Para cuando acabaron, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte y decidieron volver al campamento. Era hora de la fiesta.

En la región, a los norteños les gusta mucho arreglarse hasta para la celebración más insignificante. La mayor sorpresa fue ver a Hiccup, Jack y James vestidos decentemente para la ocasión. Decentemente significa que peinaron, un poco, sus cabellos – como si Chimuelo les hubiese dado una lamida– , se hicieron de unos finos moños de la mano de Jack y tomaron una postura de todos unos caballeros. Increíble que tales aspectos estuviesen en la piel de esos chicos. Era algo que se aprecia pocas veces en la vida.

– Whoa…

A las chicas les colgaban las mandíbulas de ver cómo había quedado el lugar.

La hoguera era del triple del tamaño de lo general, rodeada de troncos enfilados. Habían pequeñas antorchas encendidas clavadas en troncos, algunas cuidadosamente colgando de las ramas de los árboles más próximos. Eran cual velas, improvisadas, pero mágicas que flotaban en el aire, esparciendo su calidez en la cegadora penumbra. El sendero de luz llevaba al centro de la hoguera, y el espacio entre el centro y la pared arboleada era lo suficientemente ancho y cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha que le hacía resplandecer a la luz del fuego.

A un costado, había un tronco semi iluminado tumbado en el que se servían distintos platos de comidas que desprendían un exquisito aroma, los escasos vasos y un enorme recipiente que al parecer contenía la bebida. Después, la música del fuego adornaba el ambiente y su luz anaranjada combatía en las sombras contra los rayos plateados de la Luna. Todo un espectáculo irresistible a la perspectiva, las doncellas ya no podían aguantar su excitación.

– ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Chicos, les quedó fantástico! – Rapunzel bramaba.

– La verdad… WHOA, sin palabras. – dijo Mérida.

Elsa definitivamente no tenía habla, era extraordinario. Solo sonreía excesivamente que creía que las comisuras de sus labios, enrojecidos con jugo de fresas, tocarían sus ojos.

– Y aquí… – James se acercaba a las despampanantes chicas, en especial a Elsa, con un platillo humeante. – ¡La sopa de cumpleaños!

Vitorearon cuando la joven tomó el plato y la cuchara, inclusive ella.

– ¿Espera qué? – reía Elsa.

– Como no podemos hacer pastel aquí… – dijo Jack con total obviedad.

– Te hicimos una sopa de cumpleaños a la que puedes soplar. – concluyó James. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Fue mi idea. – acotó Jack.

Jamás en su vida la Reina se hubiese esperado esas sorpresas. Estaba tan emocionada que pensaba que iba a llorar chaparrones en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la situación ameritaba solo alegría. Y soplar la sopa.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! – la alentaban a su alrededor. Elsa enrojeció en una sonrisa, cargó la cuchara y sopló. – ¡Vamos! – aplaudieron.

– Está buenísima ¿Qué hice para merecerlos? – probó otra cucharada de la sopa. Antes de que volvieran a pestañear, casi se había comido todo el plato.

– Hay más sopa por si quieren.

Por supuesto, todos quisieron. Cenaron solo un plato, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sentarse. Prontamente, sintieron sed.

– Mi lady. – Hiccup le tendía sonriente a Elsa un vaso con contenido sospechoso, luego a Jack, a James y a las jóvenes a su lado.

– ¿Hiccup un caballero? Pero qué sorpresa. – dijo Mérida sarcásticamente al recibir el suyo. Ninguno pudo evitar mirar su vaso con recelo.

– Muy graciosa, Mérida. - le respondió él.

– ¿Y esto?

– ¿Por qué burbujea así?

– ¿Tú has hecho esto? – preguntó Rapunzel, mirando en el interior con sigilo.

– Con razón huele así de raro…

– Oigan, no lo miren así. – dijo Hiccup – Es mi famoso öl, la mejor bebida vikinga que vayan a probar en la vida. Vamos, pruébenlo. Ya verán como suplicarán por más.

Fruncieron el ceño. El incierto licor largaba un fuerte olor que taponaba las vías nasales y hacía cosquillar la parte trasera del cerebro.

– Esto… ¿Esto es cerveza, Hicc? – preguntaba Elsa con un tono de alarma al olfatearlo, que luego se distorsionó en diversión. Hiccup había preparado bebidas fuertes para la fiesta, y el lado racional de Elsa encendía la alerta roja en su mente. Sin embargo, era su cumpleaños, ¿por qué echarse atrás y decir que no? Podía beber alcohol –moderadamente – cuando quisiese. ¿A quién le importaba si no estaba abalado por la realeza? Ella era Elsa, no solo una Reina. Y esa Reina se iba a divertir.

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué celebración no implica un poco de öl? Pero cuidado, no querrán tomar en exceso, las bebidas vikingas son más potentes que las normales.

– A mí no me asustan tus pachorreadas. – rio Mérida, con un poco de arrogancia. Ella tenía un fornido estómago, e iba a resistir cualquier boba bebida vikinga del chico.

– Por Elsa. – Jack se aproximó más a la rondita, con su vaso medio vacío en alto. Los amigos imitaron el gesto.

– ¡Por Elsa!

– Feliz cumpleaños, Els. – soltó él tibiamente. No paraba de mirar a la cumpleañera con intensidad que estremecía a la muchacha, pero no se le notaba. La felicidad por la fiesta, su fiesta, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

– Whoa, rayos. Esta cosa es… – James tocio luego de beber casi toda su bebida. Había sido una mala idea. –… Demasiado fuerte. – logró decir forzosamente. La tremenda cantidad de alcohol le quemaba la garganta.

– No está mal. – Rapunzel tomaba de a sorbitos.

– ¿De dónde lo conseguiste, Hicc? – preguntó Jack lamiéndose los labios. Casi nunca bebía alcohol, por no decir jamás, pero ese öl estaba interesante.

– Un vikingo siempre viaja con un poco de öl a todas partes. Bueno, la verdad en absoluto lo creí práctico, ni pensaba usarlo hasta esta ocasión. Pero es una tradición, ya sabes.

Mérida rodó los ojos, pero sonrió burlonamente.

– Además, la fortifiqué con algunas cosillas que encontré por los alrededores.

– Bueno, yo creo que necesito un poco más de este öl. – Mérida batió su vaso desocupado. Para ese momento, sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

– ¿Otra ronda? – preguntó James. La pandilla alzó sus cacharros vacíos al unísono, y este les sirvió otra ración.

– Bien, bien. – Jack le quitaba su vaso de las manos de Elsa, que estaba embelesada con aquella rica y extraña bebida. Solo quería más… – Ya has tomado lo suficiente.

– Solo tres vasos. – dijo Elsa medio riéndose, y un cuarto quejándose. No supo por qué, pero le dieron gracia sus palabras.

– Eso ya es suficiente.

– Pero... – Pero está rica esa cosa.

– Vamos a bailar. – Jack depositó los vasos en la improvisada mesa y tomó sus manos, con ternura. Era su fiesta, quería que la disfrutase al máximo. Y si de alguna forma terminaba ebria con la bebida de Hicc, sería un imprudente problema. Jack sintió el extraño y odioso sentimiento de responsabilidad; malestar al privar una situación que podría resultar grandiosa, y a la vez satisfacción que viene de la mano de saber que se está haciendo lo correcto.

Elsa chascó la lengua, su cabeza daba unos pequeños trompos pero no era tan tedioso. Aceptó que Jack la llevase a la rosca alrededor de la hoguera, y el resto les siguió.

James sacó de detrás de un árbol pobremente salpicado de luces un tambor mediano de piel de alce y dos cuernos de cabra.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Rapunzel tomando uno de los cuernos. Hiccup tomó el otro y le explicó.

– Lo usamos de trompeta para hacer música. – se lo llevó a los labios y comenzó a soplar. Un grueso sonido provino del mismo. Y luego siguió el canto. – They say it's your birthday; it's my birthday too, yeah... 5

Pronto, los demás se encontraron a sí mismos siguiendo el son de la canción bien sabida por todos a máximo volumen.

They say it's your birthday, we're gonna have a good time.

James tocaba a perfecto ritmo el tamborcillo bajo su brazo, y Hiccup y Punzie hacían sonar los cuernos como trompetas. Elsa, Jack y Mérida aullaban activados y cantaban con más fuerza a la vez que los presentes saltaban en el lugar.

I'm glad it's your birthday. Happy birthday to you!

Y de ese modo se desató el descontrol.

Chimuelo, quien había estado durmiendo prácticamente todo el día a la sombra y pensaba seguir haciéndolo por la noche, se levantó de su "cucha" echando humo por la nariz y se fue a otra parte gracias a los molestos ruidos.

Siguieron cantando y girando sobre sí; bailando, se podría decir. Primero aisladamente, se sacudían en el lugar e increpaban como si no hubiese nadie a kilómetros. Lo que era cierto. Los movimientos iban desde la cabeza hasta los pies, movían piernas, caderas, brazos, aunque ni siquiera coordinaban con el acelerado compás de la canción de cumpleaños. Luego armaban una ronda y metían en el centro forzosamente a uno para que bailase junto a sus aplausos.

– No, no, no. – se apresuró en decir Elsa al ver que la metían en el círculo. Tal vez para el ballet no era tan mala, pero para bailes así… Oh, no. Tenía dos pies izquierdos y palos en lugar de piernas. No tenía ritmo ni coordinación. Ella no iba a bailar. Pero… el ámbito, sus amigos, el momento lo requería. Solo era bailar, por más dura y vergonzosa que fuese o se sintiese. Y por un segundo, ella quiso hacerlo.

La música no tiene fronteras, no necesita de traducciones ni de explicaciones. La música se siente. Y gracias a la improvisada música que ya se había quedado sin letra, solo vitoreo, gritos y silbidos, Elsa comenzó a girar en el lugar cual trompo. El ambiente se animó más al verla danzar con total soltura y sin miedo y los aplausos subieron de volumen. Era un alma libre de toda preocupación, miedo, tristeza.

– ¡Vamos, ven! – Cuando ya supo que estaba cansada de girar y sospechaba que la sopa y öl iban a escaparse de su estómago, tomó el brazo de Rapunzel para invitarla al centro. Por supuesto que estaba deseosa de hacerlo, a ella le encantaba bailar.

– ¡Yiaajuu!

Bailaron en el centro uno por uno, no hace falta resaltar lo ridículo que lo hizo Hiccup con su pie de lata, pero a nadie le concernió. El hechizo de las risas había caído sobre ellos como un manto invisible, y no pensaba desvanecerse.

– ¡Elsa, Elsa! – Hiccup y Jack trataban de llamar su atención mientras ella seguía saltando a los golpes del tambor y los cuernos. Cuando la obtuvieron de regreso de su maravilloso trance, le ofrecieron un pequeño tronco.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es un Yule Log6, pero será solo Log porque faltan meses para Yule.

– Yule es la navidad vikinga. – aclaró Jack.

– Exacto, y es tradición hacer quemar un tronco del año anterior – señaló el Log – por toda la noche para la buena suerte.

Elsa se sonrió al tomarlo y la vieron arrojar el Log a la hoguera. Las chispas que se desprendieron de las llamas al caer el tronco se dispersaron por el aire, como una llovizna ardiente. La fiesta era cada vez más espectacular y… salvaje. Sobre todo después de beber más öl.

En pos formaron parejas que según la música cambiaba, pero en un principio fue así: Punzie con Mérida, James con un muy humillado Hiccup y Jack con Elsa. Claro que se habían emparejado más o menos a propósito por pedido del Guardián.

– Su majestad. – se ofreció Jack con un tono bromista, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz casi tocaba el suelo, y con suficiente solemnidad para hacer sonreír a Elsa. Ella apegó su mano sobre sus labios ocultando su risita chillona, efecto del öl, claro estaba. Jack se postró nuevamente sobre ella, y sin preguntar, tomó su mano, y posó su otra mano en su cintura y la llevó bailando con pasos saltarines y girantes alrededor de la flama.

La música tomó el ritmo de otra canción que iba así:

Bailen en círculo, bailen en círculo,

Bailen en círculo, bailen en círculo,

Bailen todos, bailen todos, bailen todos en círculo.

La pandilla acudía a las instrucciones de la conocida canción infantil y hacían lo que esta comandaba.

Bailen de uno en uno, bailen de uno en uno,

Bailen de uno en uno, bailen de uno en uno,

Bailen todos, bailen todos, bailen todos en círculo.

Y seguía diciendo que bailaran de dos, de tres y cuatro hasta que bailaron entre todos, y de vuelta en parejas.

– ¡Me mareo! – gritaba Elsa para hacerse escuchar mientras cabrioleaba en los brazos de Jack a toda velocidad. Él reía.

– ¿Quieres parar? – también tenía que elevar la voz entre los gritos y la estruendosa música.

– ¡Jamás!

– ¡Acaso esto no tiene un botón para frenar! – gritaba Mérida mientras daba vueltas con Punzie.

– ¡De qué hablas, Mer, esto es grandioso! – Luego se dispersaban para cambiar de parejas.

Al terminar, se sirvieron otra ración de öl y por suerte seguía habiendo suficiente para toda la noche.

Estaban sudorosos, en un periodo de exaltación, euforia, energía y fogosidad. Tenían algunos los ojos más vidriosos que los otros, y sus mejillas se tornaban rojo granate. Aunque Jack era el que más normal se veía a simple vista, a no ser porque por alguna razón que hacía cosquillar su cabeza y cuerpo, absolutamente lo más mínimo le causaba ganas de desternillarse de risa.

La fiesta continuó así, cambiaban de parejas pero nunca se detenían. Acrecía el volumen de las risas y cantos hasta que la voz les comenzaba a fallar, entonces optaban por bailar con la copla de los escasos instrumentos musicales.

Por suerte, ninguno se había pasado de copas, a excepción de Mérida.

– Jacob, Jace, Jabón… – ella hablaba entre risas e hipos – Jarrón… ¡Oh, rayos olvidé tu nombre!

James, su actual pareja de baile, le sonreía aunque un poco preocupado. Los pasos, ya de por sí torpes de Mérida, eran exageradamente mostrencos ahora que la había visto terminarse su décimo vaso de öl.

– ¿Mérida, te sientes bien? – frenó en seco de sus volteretas, pero ella seguía girando como si no lo hubiese notado alrededor del joven asustado, como los planetas en torno al Sol. Solo que más ridícula mientras trataba de abrazar al aire sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Bien? Estoy… – hipo – perfecta. ¿No me ves, Jamón?

– James. – el aliento de la chica le hacía marear un poco.

– Salud, viejo. – Mérida seguía riendo, incluso después de tropezar entre sus pies y caer al pasto.

– ¿Oigan qué pasa aquí? – Hiccup se había alejado de Punzie para acercarse a ellos y miró a la escocesa espantado con un brillo de gracia. Sentada y riendo cual desquiciada, Mérida se estaba metiendo en la boca y masticando las florcillas que adornaban su cabellera indomable. Como desearía tener algún elemento que permitiese captar imágenes instantáneas…

– Mérida ha… Bebido de más. – explicó James, mirándola con cierta pena.

– Ya veo. – Hiccup ocultaba una risa, y le tendía una mano a la joven para levantarse. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada mascando los pétalos. – También veo que no has podido resistir a mi öl como pensabas…

– ¿Insinúas que estoy ebria? – exclamó con voz espesa y nasal. La Mérida consiente le hubiera roto la mandíbula junto a unas cuantas costillas, pero esa había sido reemplazada por una desconocida come flores. En vez de gritarle y escupirle en la cara al hediondo vikingo, solo se rio.

– Algo así. Mhmm, veamos… ¿Hasta qué punto estás borracha? – sonreía con malicia.

– Creo que sé perfectamente lo que hago, Hucc… Hiucc… Hif… Como seas. – resolvió contrariada. Luego se levantó como pudo y lanzó sus brazos sobre James, por poco logrando que se cayeran. – ¡Jason! Te quiero como a un hermano… – le decía, él notablemente tratando de estabilizarlos a ambos – Al principio me caías mal, pero ahora… no tanto, Jamaica.

– Exaltación de la amistad, primera fase de la borrachera, obviamente pasada. – decía Hiccup.

– James. – le corregía a la muchacha que colgaba de él.

– ¿Quién?

– Yo.

– ¿Tú? – y Mérida reanudó una extraña danza que consistía en patalear como pato y girar en el lugar mirando el cielo, tarareando – Tu, tu, tu, tururú, tu, tu, tu. – cual circo. Fase dos, cantos alegóricos acompañadas de logradas coreografías. En seguida, se echó a reír desquiciadamente de un chiste que nadie salvo ella había escuchado.

– Risa tonta, fase tres. – Hiccup anotó mentalmente para sí mismo mientras reía al ver a la chica perder toda dignidad que le quedaba.

– ¡Ya deja de contar! – le dijo ella – ¡Es que no estoy borracha!

Cuarta fase, negación. Estaba lo suficientemente ebria para no recordar nada al día siguiente. Sería mejor hacerla descansar, pensó el vikingo.

– Ya estás, vamos. Te vas a recostar un rato. – Tomó su mano, pero ella le repelió como si su toque ardiera.

– ¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme en la fiesta! ¡No quiero dejar de bailar nunca! – en cuanto estuvo alejada siguió girando, pero Hiccup logró que parara de hacer el ridículo.

– Ni hablar. Vamos, princesa, hazme caso. Será mejor que te acuestes, por tu bien.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa mi bien?

Touché. Le había agarrado con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, el conocía la respuesta, pero soltarla era algo que no le apetecía, que iba contra algo en su ser, y que a su vez quería ser liberado. Necesitaba decirlo por más bobo que sonara de sus labios tercos. Pero era la verdad, y la verdad fue dicha.

– Me preocupas.

– No deberías. ¡Eres un vikingo! – y ella una escocesa, ¿es que nadie lo entendía? ¿Estaban todos bajos los efectos del öl? Oh, no, claro. Ella lo estaba. Je, je, je.

– Claro que lo soy, princesa, e igual me preocupo. –habló dulcemente. Por supuesto que le preocupaba, verla tan frágil y perdida a la vez, al estar acostumbrado a su tosca fachada, era alarmante. Y ni sus raíces le impedirían sentirlo. – Hazme un favor, y preocúpate por ti también.

Hipnotizada y afectada por sus palabras tanto como él, Mérida dejó que la guiara lejos del calor de la hoguera a la fría oscuridad. Al dejar de girar, podía sentir el malestar que se plantaba en su mente y todo el cuerpo. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar frente a él. No obstante, su agarre, sus manos unidas, le daban una fuerza indescriptible y desconocida que sobrevolaba las barreras que imponía su borrachera.

– ¡Mérida! – Rapunzel caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos mientras se alejaban. Ambos se volvieron a verla. – ¿Hiccup, qué sucede?

– Oh, tranquila Punzie. Solo está un poco trompa. Se le pasará, pero será mejor que descanse por lo que queda de la noche. Ha bebido demasiado. ¿O no, princesa? – le dijo al oído. Ella se estremeció un poco al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

– Puede que no huelas tan mal después de todo, Hipotenusa.

– Está un poco mal con los nombres, es una parte de la borrachera. – le explicó el vikingo a Rapunzel.

– Yo me encargaré de ella. – se ofreció y tomó la mano suelta de la pelirroja al verla tambalear. – Gracias, Hicc.

– Por nada. – tuvo que soltar su suave y pálida mano, aunque no quisiese. Quería sostenerla por más tiempo, por el amor de Odín. Loki le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, porque se estaba volviendo loco. Y por ella. Por eso dijo lo que dijo. – Cuídala bien por mí.

Cuídala bien por mí. Esas palabras se oían lejanas entre la vista borrosa de Mérida, pero revoloteaban por su mente. Caminó de la mano de alguien que no supo reconocer hacia los árboles, posiblemente para ser tumbada allí. Se giró para ver a una figura pequeña, pero firme, mirándola desde lo lejos. Alzó su mano, para llamarlo, tocarlo, aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar solo el aire entre ellos. Quiso decirle algo, pero se olvidó qué.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Elsa al ver la expresión de Jack mirando a los árboles. Porque solo podía mirarle a él en su estrecho abrazo mientras bailaban al son de una música tranquila, los tambores y trompetas habían cesado y solo se oía el cántico de la noche. Había estado ellos dos bailando con la compañía de tarareos, nada más.

– Oh, Mérida ha tomado un poquito de más. Pero estará bien no te preocupes.

Elsa rio, aunque debería estar preocupándose por su amiga las palabras de Jack fueron suficientes para relajarla como otro vaso de öl. Mhmm, öl…

– Creo que voy a… – intentó separarse de los brazos del chico pero este la sostuvo con más fuerza, impidiendo su fuga hacia la mesa con tragos.

– Huh, huh. Ya has bebido demasiado tú también, no querrás terminar como ella y acabar la fiesta.

– ¡No es cierto! – no recordaba cuántos vasos exactamente, pero sabía que no tantos. – Estoy perfectamente lúcida, y no necesito de tus cuidados o consejos. – dijo con voz pastosa y sin mucha credibilidad.

– A decir verdad, no te ves del todo lúcida. Es mejor que no bebas otro por un tiempo, Els.

– Ya. ¿Pero por qué me proteges tanto? Ni que fueras… – en cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Su estúpida lengua se había soltado y le entró el pánico. Por otro lado, y completamente lejos de la idea que Elsa se había planteado, Jack estaba divertido.

– ¿Ah, no? – dijo con un tono suave como la tela, sin enojo o reclamo. Sabía que iba a decir que no era su Guardián, pero se atrevió de todos modos a preguntarlo con una nota... sugerente, se podría decir. Elsa se atrevió a mirarle a sus ojos color océano, y encontró calidez. Un poco de mareo también. La estaba mirando, con su ceja levantada e increíblemente de forma seductora. Si el öl no le dejaba pensar al 100% con claridad, menos las miradas de Jack.

Casi se había permitido dejarlo a él entre renglones, Jack era una especie de recuerdo lejano al encontrarse hacía cuatro días atrás en el bosque. Pero el reencuentro bastó para acrecentar lo que ya existía, lo que ya sentía por él. Su aventura en aquel lugar perdido de Arendelle lo amplificaba. Y bajo los efectos de la bebida vikinga se pudo dar cuenta, por extraño que pareciera.

Ella nunca podría resistirse a aquellos encantos, aquellas miradas, gestos, palabras, sonrisas. A Jack. Era su debilidad, y a la vez quien la fortalecía. Y como una tonta, había estado casi todo el tiempo intentando moverlo a un costado para enfrentarse a su destino por su cuenta, cuando en verdad el hecho hizo que se diese cuenta de que lo necesitaba a él más que nunca. Él era su Guardián.

– Oh… Bien, en verdad lo eres. –admitió bobamente, pero era la verdad.

– Sabía que lo dirías. – dijo con arrogancia. Pero con una pinta de dulzura que Elsa pudo atrapar en sus labios. Ante otra mirada de él bañada en arrogancia, Elsa rodó los ojos. La había pillado.

– Nunca has dejado de serlo.

– ¿Ni aunque me lo hayas rugido prácticamente? – alzó una ceja y habló con sarcasmo burlón.

Elsa rio. – No, no era cierto. Estaba molesta… y…

– Shh, no hay nada de qué hablar. – la tranquilizó con una cálida sonrisa en sus fríos labios. Pronto, la joven se sintió reconfortada. Los problemas no tenían lugar en su mente cuando se abrazaban así, nada existía más que ellos en el universo. Había paz.

Rapunzel se encaminó a Hiccup y James que se servían lo poco que quedaba de öl, y les habló en susurros como si no quisiese despertar a Mérida que dormía en la lontananza.

– Chicos, creo que también me iré a dormir. Estoy muerta de cansancio.

– ¿Cómo está Mérida? – preguntó James. Le había ganado a Hiccup de antemano, lo que hizo que inconscientemente arrugara el ceño.

– Bien, ha vomitado un poco. Seguro que mañana le dolerá la cabeza y se quejará por horas, pero está bien dentro de todo. Solo espero que no se acerque al öl por un tiempo.

Hiccup se sintió un poco culpable. Tal vez la escocesa había bebido en exceso para demostrarle qué tan fuerte era para soportar sus bebidas. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué sentía ella esa necesidad de completa competencia? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y qué le pasaba a él que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en estúpidas teorías, sobre todo después de que lo haya rechazado olímpicamente? No podía pensar claramente, así que optó no pensar y solo improvisar.

– Creo que también me iré a acostar. – fingió un bostezo. – Por cierto, semejante fiesta hemos tenido. Será difícil que olvide esta noche. Ni en Berk tenemos fiestas así.

– Es verdad, estuvo genial. –comentó James y le ofreció los cinco a Hiccup, quien se los chocó – Casi que no tengo voz. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cuánto ha durado?

– Ni idea. Solo sé que comenzó más o menos a las ocho de la tarde. – Punzie miró al cielo. – Deben ser las tres de la mañana.

Como si esas palabras les aplastaran, sintieron en conjunto el peso del cansancio. ¿Tanto había durado? Habían estado bailando y cantando, bebiendo, por horas y no lo habían notado hasta el momento. La hoguera era tan solo una pequeña fogata, y eran Jack y Elsa los únicos que seguían de pie, balanceándose abrazados.

– Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana podremos limpiar todo esto.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? – James miraba con cierta condena a la pareja cerca del fuego, fundiéndose entre sí. Se imaginó siendo él enredado en los brazos de Elsa, y no pudo evitar la tristeza que aquel sueño escoltaba. Sintió la mano de Hiccup posándose en su hombro.

– Será mejor que los dejemos asolas. – y se fue sonriendo a las sombras para recostarse. A James no le gustó el significado que abarcaban aquellas palabras. Eran dolientes, y en cuanto más se quedaba mirándolos, más dolía en el corazón. Apartó la mirada y se fue.

La espalda del granjero fue lo último que vio Jack desaparecer los árboles cercanos al despegar su rostro de la hendidura del cuello de Elsa. Olía tan bien. Al ver a su alrededor y notar el vacío, se sintió de ese modo por dentro porque en algún momento tendría que separarse de ella. No supo cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa postura, pero lo que menos quería era separarse. Por los suaves y lentos latidos de su corazón que sentía desde su pecho, podría decirse que Elsa se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Con cuidado, posó su mano sobre la floreada trenza de la joven para llamar con cuidado su atención.

– Els. Elsa…

– ¿Mhmm?

– La fiesta ha acabado.

– Oh… – se removió en sus brazos y volvió a apoyar su cabeza más profundamente en su gélido pecho.

– ¿Tienes sueño?

Su respuesta fue un tierno bostezo, como el de una niña.

– Ven, será mejor que te lleve a acostar. – le dijo al oído.

– ¿Y el fuego? – con un sorbo de su fuerza se separó de él para ver a su espalda el fuego que se consumía.

– Se apagará solo. Vamos. – tomó su mano, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y la guío lejos de donde había tenido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida.

– ¿Cuán cansada te sientes?

Otro bostezo. – ¿Por qué? – Elsa hizo lo posible para sonar activa, pero los párpados le caía y los bostezos amenazaban con salir cada vez que abría la boca.

– Quiero darte mi regalo especial.

Algo, una cosa, una neurona, una lo que sea se encendió en el cerebro de Elsa, y como por un interruptor, se sintió despierta de nuevo. Bueno, casi despierta del todo.

Se dejó guiar, más adentro de la arboleda. No veía a sus amigos por los alrededores. Miles de opciones de lo que su "regalo especial" sería volaron por su cabeza como una película. Se sintió nerviosa y expectante, pero en el buen sentido. Agradeció miles de veces a su cansancio por evitar que se pusiera a sudar y ruborizar gracias a las suposiciones que pensaba.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Elsa no reconocía haber caminado por ese sendero antes. Y esto que se sabía prácticamente de memoria kilómetros a la redonda.

– Ya llegamos. – Jack se había vuelto a mirarla, con alegría en sus ojos ojerosos y místicos. Le daba la espalda a un muro de plantas y hierbas que crecían para formar una cortina vegetal. Jack usó su bastón para mover la maleza y se adentraron por el hueco, agachados, casi gateando.

– Vaya… – dijo Elsa en un suspiro. Era un pequeño prado mágicamente pintado en plateado y jade. Estaba oscuro, solo llegaba la luz de la Luna por entre el techo de las copas de los árboles. El suelo era cóncavo, como un lecho cavado con cuidado en el verde pasto. Simple y hermoso. Fue imposible contenerlo, y se dejó caer sobre el cristalizado pastizal plateado verdoso.

Lo mejor era el cielo. Se veían las estrellas sonriéndoles a lo lejos como puntos radiantes, y la Luna parecía ser más majestuosa sobre aquél prado. El cielo era azul oscuro con manchas de tonos más claros. No había palabras que comprendían la divinidad de ese lugar escondido. Había tantas sorpresas en ese mundo que comenzaba a descubrir, pensó Elsa.

– A sí que aquí te escapas por las noches… – dijo Elsa en su trance mirando el cielo. Era hipnotizador, dominante. Jack se vio sorprendido ante el acierto de su pequeño secreto.

– Adivinaste.

– Ya veo. Es…

– Mágico. – terminó él, y se sentó a su lado. Sabía lo que se sentía. – Y te lo quiero regalar a ti. Te quiero dar esta armonía, esta belleza, el cielo. Sé que no es un regalo que en verdad cuente, pero nada material sirve cuando se trata de ti. De nosotros. Es todo lo que te puedo dar, no es que por ser Guardián tenga un buen salario, ya sabes... - Jack se dio cuenta de que de los nervios estaba hablando paparruchadas y cerró la boca, mirando el océano de estrellas sobre ellos.

Elsa le miró. No lo creía posible, pero Jack le acababa de dar uno de los mejores regalos. Le estaba dando sentimientos, recuerdos. Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que los tiró sobre el lecho hundido.

– Me encanta.

– ¿Sabes lo que significa?

– ¿Qué?

– Que te amaré hasta el día en el que el cielo deje de existir.

Se lo ganó. Un tierno beso que anhelaba no terminar, pero lo hizo. Aun cuando se despegaron del abrazo, sus manos estaban unidas. Nada los separaría. Ni el sueño.

Jack sentía que su cuerpo le gritaba groserías de lo cansado que estaba. Aún así, el momento era inspirador. El silencio que se había fundido entre ellos, le hizo recordar a un agradable momento de su vida pasada que gracias al Hada de los Dientes había podido recuperar. Noches de escabullidas con su hermana para admirar el cielo sobre su precario techo. Abrazados ante el frío con su hermana, Jack y ella cantaban una nana especial para ellos. Su nana. La misma que agradecía al cielo el poder apreciar la belleza de cada día.

Jack sintió ganas de cantarsela a ellas. A su hermana, su recuerdo. Y a la mujer que más amaba yaciendo a su lado.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Elsa abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, sorprendida. ¿Jack Frost estaba cantando? Pero no ese cantar por solo hacer boberas, sino que... desde el corazón. Y algo le decía que estaba dedicada a ella.

It goes like this

The fourth the fifth,

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled King composing Hallelujah,

Las palabras eran dulces, que de haber sido un pastel, hubiese empalagado. Sin embargo le hacía remover las tripas, su corazón se aceleraba. No sabía que Jack conociese una canción tan armoniosa y expresiva, llena de sentimientos. Ni que su voz fuese la indicada para ese canto. Le estaba cantando con el alma por primera vez. Como si hubiese abierto su pecho para ella por completo. No lo pudo contener, y Elsa se unió a dueto en el estribillo, tampoco quería arruinar la situación.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Jack sonrió mientras su labios emitían el Hallelujah, eran un dueto que encajaba como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Elsa dejó que él siguiera con su fastuoso y sublime cantar, mientras ella absorbía ese momento.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Ambas voces se unieron.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Y por su cuenta, Jack culminó con el final de la relajante nana, acunando la mano de Elsa sobre su pecho, sin despegar los ojos de las alturas. Sintiendo cada palabra desde lo profundo de su ser.

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah...

Después, silencio. No había palabras que decir. A Elsa se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que Jack pudo sentir humedeciendo su abrigo. Sin decir una palabra, le escurrió las gotitas que se escapaban de sus ojos, mirándola como si ella fuese el precioso cielo.

Ella tomó coraje, parecía patética llorando en una ocasión tan linda, pero había sido muy tierno que en verdad le había tocado el corazón. Jack no se mostraba molesto, ni sorprendido, solo calmo como el agua sobre un estanque.

– ¿Jack? - dijo firme.

– ¿Mhmm?

– También te amaré hasta que el cielo se termine. – su voz se apagaba en un profundo bostezo y Elsa luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero el sueño era un ejército completo batallando con ella sola. Jack notó los esfuerzos que ponía en seguir admirando y disfrutando del lugar, de él. Pero merecía descansar.

– Duerme.

– Pero…

– O te contaré una de mis historias.

– Eso es manipulación emocional, Jack… – se acomodó, su cabeza yacía sobre el hombro de Jack. Sentía sobre su mano izquierda los sutiles golpecitos del corazón del Guardián, eran la nana perfecta para hacerla dormir. Se esforzó por abrir una última vez los ojos y poder mirar enfrente de ella aquel precioso perfil de ojos azules salpicados por los brillos plateados que se reflejaban de las estrellas. Ojalá pudiese ser esa la imagen que viese cada noche antes de dormirse.

– Claro que no, mis historias son geniales. – ahogó una sonrisa para evitar sacudirla. Le echó una mirada. Se veía serena y las luces nocturnas le daban un aire de madurez en ella que él casi ni conocía.

Tenía veintidós ahora, pero Jack no pudo reconocer ese año agregado en su piel, sino que en la forma en la que dormía. Era una mujer hermosa, que crecía y aprendía de la vida cada día. Ahora que lo pensaba, no iba a perderse el proceso de envejecer, por lo menos no en el exterior. Eso si no se deshacía del hielo en su corazón.

Pero ¿qué iba a pasar con él? Si ella no lo lograba, podrían vivir juntos, el amor ya existía. Y él necesitaría hacer lo que no había hecho en siglos. Madurar. Había vivido como adolescente desde que había recibido su don y su vida nueva. Hasta que Elsa entró en su vida a moverle los cimientos. Pero si algo estaba seguro, si había algo que gritaba su corazón y mente cada vez que la veía, era que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso madurar.

Incluso ayudarla a acabar con su única oportunidad de tenerla a su lado para siempre. Porque así de demasiado era su amor por ella.

– ¿Elsa?

No hubo respuesta, solo su profunda y silenciosa respiración al dormir. Jack le quitó algunas florcillas de su cabello, con cuidado de no molestarla, y besó su frente, dejando un diminuto rastro de escarcha por donde sus labios de habían posado. Articuló un te amo. Y se durmió con el último recuerdo de ella contra su cuerpo.

Había paz.

 **Fin del capítulo 40**

Glosario:

 **Yule (1):** navidad vikinga celebrada en el solsticio de invierno que se llevaba a cabo en los pueblos germanos paganos, entre ellos los vikingos.

 **Yule Boar (2):** cerdo de navidad de la tradición vikinga.

 **Boñiga (3):** estiércol.

 **… (4):** canción Happy Birthday de los Beatles.

 **Yule Log (5):** tradición pagana de quemar un gran tronco del año anterior, que debía arder toda la noche.

Phew, 38 páginas de word. Se siente como haber corrido una maratón.

Espero les haya gustado Espero sus comentarios que son más o menos equivalentes a un abrazo.

Y tal vez se pregunten, ¿Britt, dónde está el lemmon que nos prometiste? Bueno amigos míos, es probable que en el capítulo siguiente.

Esta es la canción, la nana, que Jack le canta a Elsa en su lugar escondido. Les recomiendo escucharla, porque es realmente bella. Tal vez les suene conocida: **Hallelujah** por John Cale.


	41. Por siempre

No me odien porque el capítulo es un poco... extenso. Tómense un té, escuchen ópera o como sea su ritual y espero lo disfruten tanto como he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido explícito, léelo a tu discreción. Presencia de  lima, limones, naranjas y otros cítricos ;) No ya, enserio. Habrá contenido no apto para todo público, en especial niños. Como sea, ya comprenden. Espero no les haga vomitar.

Para saltearlo, no leer lo que hay entre los *** (tres asteriscos)

 **Capítulo 41. "Por siempre"**

Dos días antes de la Luna llena. Elsa despertó, pero no donde había dormido la noche anterior. Estaba acostada, en la ronda de cuerpos de sus amigos dormidos en el campamento. Asimismo, estaba tapada con una manta y no en el prado donde recordaba haber estado… Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Jack?

Lo buscó con la mirada por encima de la pandilla tumbada y a través de la extraña neblina temprana, pero no había rastro.

Para su alivio, su mente le decía que seguro Jack se había ido, como hacía casi siempre, tal vez en busca de comida, un baño o a despejar la mente. Nada grave. Últimamente, por motivos que desconocía, lo hacía muy seguido. Y seguramente él la había traído de regreso de aquel lugar secreto, y la había arropado.

Se levantó con cuidado, las piernas le temblaban un poco por el entumecimiento de dormir en el duro suelo recubierto en pasto y en parte por el cansancio. Se desperezó mudamente, le dolía la espalda y las piernas de tanto haber danzado a la luz de la fogata que ahora era un remolino de cenizas sobre la tierra. Seguía con su vestido y peinado de la fiesta, que se soltó para dejar a su cabello un poco de tranquilidad y respiro. Se echó una mirada y el resultado le hizo arrugar la nariz; estaba descalza, con las piernas sucias, bañada en tierra por casi todo el cuerpo y olía a sudor y otra cosa aún peor, supuso que a öl.

Decidió que lo mejor sería un baño. Caminó un largo rato a paso risueño hasta que llegó al río. Probó el agua con el pie. Estaba extrañamente fría. No solo eso, el día pintaba un tono casi grisáceo, como si el sol intentase ocultarse en las nubes. Seguramente era porque acababa de amanecer. Lavó su cabello y se despidió del vestido que había creado para la noche anterior, y de regreso al mismo de siempre. Se sentía más cómoda de esa manera. Lamentó no poder tomarse su tiempo en la tranquilidad del río, y tener que regresar al campamento antes de que despertaran y notaran su ausencia.

Al volver, vio como Mérida intentaba incorporarse y ponerse verde en el intento.

–¡Mer! – procuró hablar en voz baja. – Deja que te ayude.

–Elsa, ya despertaste. – dijo la muchacha sin una pizca de ánimos. Sonaba pesada y áspera.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – con instinto protector, Elsa devolvió un salvaje mechón rojizo a su lugar –ya de por sí hecho una maraña – y pasó una mano sobre su frente para tomar su temperatura. Por la expresión de Mérida, podría decirse que su toque frío le pareció relajante, y si tenía temperatura o no, Elsa no podía saber. Solo sentía su propio frío.

–Es como si una manada de elefantes me pisoteara la cabeza.

–Me imagino. – le dio una sonrisa de ánimos – ¿Tienes hambre?

–Siempre.

–Bien, puedo ir a conseguirte algo.

–Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo… – intentó dar un paso y fue tal el mareo que casi termina besando el suelo.

–Quédate quieta, Mer. Necesitas comida, yo te traeré algo. Si alguien despierta, diles que me fui a buscarte comida, y que tomen tu temperatura.

–Tengo resaca, no fiebre. – rodó los ojos.

–Hazme caso. – reprochó con tono maternal y dulce. – Tienes un aspecto terrible. Ya regreso, no tardo.

–Sí, mamá. – otra vez puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a su amiga alejarse, sin haberle dado importancia a su comentario. Elsa sabía que ese malhumor debía deberse a la resaca por la borrachera de anoche, de la que no pudo notar si Mérida se sentía un pelín arrepentida o no.

Recogió unas cuantas frutas y huevos, desde el principio sabía que no iba a ponerse a perseguir ningún animal porque no tenía las fuerzas y energías suficientes. Cuando pensó que ya tenía la comida suficiente para la glotona de Mérida y el resto del grupo, se puso en marcha de regreso. Aunque en el camino se encontró con Jack que descendía de los aires para aterrizar a su lado.

–Buenos días. – le dijo él, con una sonrisa. Elsa deseaba que pudiese abrazarlo, besarlo, y recién ahí desearle buenos días. Pero algo la acobardó. –Oye, Els, ¿estás bien? Te vez un poco alterada.

–Sí, sí. Solo vine a recoger algo para Mer.

–Uhh, – puso cara de que algo le dolía, con su natural pizca de humor – ¿Cómo está después de la tajada?

–Hecha polvo, obviamente.

–Me alegro que no hayas terminado así, gracias a mí por supuesto.

–Sí, también te agradezco. – dijo sin más, haciendo caso omiso de su broma. Alejó su mirada de él para posarla en el camino mientras avanzaban los dos a pasos tranquilos.

–¿Elsa?

–¿Mhmm?

–¿Qué pasa?

Elsa frunció el ceño.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Te ves… Extraña, distante. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿He hecho algo?

–No me pasa nada, Jack. – ¿le pasaba algo y ella no se estaba dando por enterado? Claro que no estaba cambiada, eso era ridículo.

–Las mujeres siempre dicen eso cuando en verdad sucede de todo. Cuéntame.

–Que no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije. – ¿Por qué no dejaba de preguntar?

–¿Lo ves? Actúas raro, y no me dices por qué. Actúas como si no…

Ella aguardó una pausa para oír lo que tenía que decir, pero por lo confrontado que Jack se veía, entendía que intentaba juntar el coraje y las palabras para decirlo. La muchacha le trató de dar un intensivo; aunque había sonado más tosco de lo que había esperado.

–¿Cómo si no qué?

–Como si no me amaras.

–Eso es absurdo. Claro que te amo.

–¿Y entonces? – comenzaba a impacientarse.

–¿Entonces qué? – ella igual. – ¿ Qué bicho te picó, Jack?

–Vamos, Elsa deja de hacerte la boba. Dime qué te sucede, ayer estabas perfecta. ¡Ambos lo estábamos!

–¡No me hago la boba, es solo que no te comprendo!

–Bien. Solo pretenderé que no pasa nada, pero no te quejes si te molesta la forma en la que me comporto desde ahora porque desearía que me contaras lo que pasa por tu cabeza. – con su enfado, amagó por alejarse por las copas de los árboles, pero un tirón en su manga le detuvo.

–Jack. – su voz era suplicante y positiva, aunque con una nota de angustia escondida en sus palabras. – En verdad no me sucede nada. Solo que estoy… Feliz. Lo de anoche fue muy importante para mí. No pongas esa cara, hablo enserio. Es solo que tengo miedo de no volver a sentir esa felicidad si no… Si no me deshago de esto.

Jack suspiró, rendido. Por supuesto sabía que él mismo había reaccionado histéricamente, y que Elsa ni siquiera se encontraba de humor para combatirle. Simplemente, le había soltado la verdad, lo que le hizo relajarse y retractarse. No había pensado en lo delicada que podría llegar a ser su situación. Jack no había sentido más que gratitud por su inmortalidad, su segunda oportunidad, y no se había parado a pensar lo que sería estar en los zapatos de Elsa.

–Lo siento. Yo… – para preservar su orgullo, Jack prefirió ahorrarse la explicación de que no lo había pensado así y en cambio se había equivocado en impacientarse con ella. – Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Sostuvo la mitad de la comida que Elsa acarreaba y regresaron al campamento en un avergonzado y presuntuoso silencio.

–Buenos días.

Ya estaban todos despiertos y enmarañados tal como había estado Elsa. Al ver la comida – en su mayoría fruta – que traían el Guardián y Elsa, se les iluminaron los ojos.

–Bien, pandilla. – dijo Jack al acercarse a ellos y entregarles la fruta, con tono de comandante. – Luego de la movida noche de ayer, nos toca desayunar saludable y después un baño. ¿Qué me dicen?

Nadie discutió, sino que sonrieron ante la idea. Al acabar, repitieron el proceso de Elsa, recobraron su pinta de siempre y familiar a la que ya estaban acostumbrados a mirar y ser vistos y regresaron más enérgicos y saciados.

–Oigan, ¿dónde está mi arco? – Mérida, completamente más lúcida y sin rastros de mareos gracias a que se acercaba el mediodía, buscaba frenéticamente su arma tendida en el pasto, tras a arbustos, sin éxito.

–Tal vez lo has extraviado anoche. – sospechó James.

–Claro que no, eso es absurdo. No recuerdo haberlo tenido siquiera. – a decir verdad, no recordaba la mayor parte de la noche.

–¿Y si lo tomó alguien? O algo, quiero decir.

–¿Te refieres a lobos? – preguntó Rapunzel.

–No hemos visto lobos en días. – Jack repuso. – De hecho, pienso que es posible que lo hayas perdido entre los árboles. O…

–Puede ser que Chimuelo lo tenga. – pensó el vikingo en voz alta y con un poco de temor. Antes de que a Mérida le saltara la rabieta, Jack habló.

–Bien, eso es. Buscaremos su arco, que posiblemente tenga la lagartija.

–¡Dragón!

–Como sea. Y luego buscaremos comida.

–Me parece bien. – concordó James.

–Nos dividiremos para agilizar la búsqueda, y lleven armas en caso de problemas. – Jack tomó su bastón en mano.

–Juro que si veo ese maldito dragón… – Mérida rechinaba sus dientes al tomar una pequeña daga y salir del campamento dando zancadas furiosas hacia el Este.

James tomó una pequeña hacha de repuesto de Hiccup y se dirigió al Noroeste, el vikingo hacia el Noreste, Punzie, con su sartén hacia el Oeste, y Jack y Elsa al Sudeste y Sudoeste respectivamente.

Buscaron hasta que el Sol estaba casi sobre sus cabezas, la tediosa y tétrica niebla que extrañaba a Elsa se había disipado ante los primeros rayos de luz que dieron paso a un brillante y soleado día. Caminaban en círculos o en línea recta, cada vez alejándose más por el radio, sin atisbo alguno del arma de madera. Y todo por un estúpido arco que Mérida se empeñaba en perder, pensaba Jack.

Pese a todo, el desdichado dragón, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con una furiosa Mérida, mientras masticaba aquel divertido y curioso artefacto que le sentaba como escarbadientes luego de una buena pesca en el río.

–¡Maldito animal! ¡Ven aquí dragón apestoso! – Chimuelo alzó la mirada ante los rizos que volaban hacia él. Se levantó, con el arco entre los dientes, las pupilas contraídas en una línea amenazadora y sus alas extendidas cobre su lomo encrespado. – ¡Devuélveme mi arco!

En cuanto estuvo a pasos de distancia, Chimuelo lanzó un estruendoso rugido mientras en el fondo de su boca abierta nacían chispas de fuego letal. Oh, no, por supuesto que no... Mérida decididamente no estaba de ánimos para sus estúpidos intentos de rostizarla.

–¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DES! – Ordenaba la escocesa con más fiereza que el más temible dragón. El pobre animal alado se sometía a sus gritos como un cachorro estupefacto y triste, en lugar de gruñirle como era familiar en Chimuelo. Pero tratándose de Mérida, ¿quién no le tenía miedo? – Sentado. ¡Sentado!

Chimuelo obedecía temeroso, pero en cuanto la chica daba un paso para quitar su arco de entre sus colmillos, le daba un gruñido y enseñaba su dentadura para luego relajarla en la carita de perrito mojado en cuanto veía sus ojos que amenazaban con cortar la cabeza del dragón.

–Ahora, dame el arco. – el dragón miraba a otra parte. Mérida presionó aún más – Que me lo des…

Con su mano extendida hacia él, se acercaba lentamente ante el gigantesco espécimen. Hasta que este soltó de mala gana el arco y se quedó mirándola. Mérida se sorprendió de que haya sido tan simple, de que no le estuviese tratando de arrancarle la mano luego de gritarle, de que ella se haya quedado paralizada. No había notado la maravillosa criatura que era aquel dragón. Podría simplemente haberla herido, Hiccup no estaba allí para detenerlo. Pero había fisgoneo en esos inmensos ojos de gato dilatados, no amenaza ni odio. Era como si se estuviesen viendo por primera vez. Ella y el odioso dragón.

No era tan odioso después de todo. Le había prejuzgado, había pensado que era un arma de matar y que estuviese en manos de un solo vikingo sería suficiente para acabar con todo en lo que ella creía. Casas, personas, pueblos enteros. Pero no era así. Aunque sea por parte de Chimuelo. A pesar de haberle robado su arco incontables veces, era… Bueno, no era tan malo después de todo, no era muerte de lo que se alimentaba el dragón como creía. Era algo nuevo que ella estaba experimentando… como con los vikingos.

No corrió su mano, simplemente la mantuvo abierta frente a él, tras sus dedos podía verle. Y quería tocarle. Ante el primer intento, el dragón gruñó, no del todo convencido. Mérida casi murió de un infarto del susto. Respiró profundo y aspiró otra vez por tocarle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tener una conexión con un maldito dragón para luego hacerse amigos? Era irracional, incoherente…

Y nuevo. Sintió la escamosa piel oscura bajo su palma mientras Chimuelo reposaba su ancha frente en ella. Se había dejado acariciar, y ella no lo pudo creer. Acababa de tocar a su enemigo con quien mantenía una débil tregua, y se sintió familiar. Como aquel beso con Hiccup. No eran tan malos después de todo. No eran sus enemigos a fin de cuentas.

–¡Mérida! – Hiccup apareció entre los árboles, corriendo tontamente como hacía siempre tras ella. – CHIMUELO NO... Le hagas… ¿daño? – no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mérida estaba mimando a Chimuelo mientras sonreía, no estaban batallándose a muerte como él creía. Pero ninguno se dio vuelta a verle, estaban entretenidos a la vez que Mérida acariciaba su cuello y su dragón se estremecía ante su toque y le daba de esos besos babosos con su enorme lengua. La joven, en vez de quejarse, reía y le mojaba con la propia baba que le había dejado.

–Esto es nuevo. – dijo Hiccup para sí mismo. Una sonrisa comenzó a surgir de entre sus labios.

–¿A quiénes les toca ir de caza? – dijo Mérida, con su arco recuperado y limpio de todo rastro de baba. Se encontrada sentada en el verde pastizal junto al resto, de regreso en el campamento, sus estómagos gruñían del hambre.

–Huh… Creo que les toca a Hiccup y a ti, Mer. – Elsa recordaba las primeras reglas de Jack, le parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo, como meses, cuando en verdad pasaron días.

–Oh, de acuerdo. – Hiccup se incorporó. – Puedo ir yo solo.

–¡Oh, no! Puedo acompañarte si quieres. – se ofreció Mérida. Jack, James, Rapunzel y Elsa se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Mérida no estaba agradeciendo a los dioses la oportunidad de evitarlo, o no le estaba gritando groserías. Simplemente se estaba ofreciendo como si… Como si quisiera acompañarlo.

–No, no te preocupes. – Hiccup le hizo volver a sentarse. Otra mirada pasmada de su público. Sin darle importancia, habló con sabia decisión. – Iré solo. Tú puedes quedarte.

Y se fue. Dejándolos a todos en un fúnebre silencio y en algo en qué pensar.

Al poco tiempo, regresó con unos cuantos peces y huevos sobre el lomo de su dragón. A Mérida se le aceleró el corazón con tan solo pensar que le iba mejor en la caza cuando estaba sin ella.

Llegó la hora de almorzar. Charlaron con tranquilidad, comentando los sucesos de la fiesta de Elsa y lo increíble que había estado. Además de las locuras que Mérida había hecho pero no recordaba. Un lindo momento que atesorar en sus corazones. Mejor dicho dos, puesto que la competencia también era algo que recordarían con una sonrisa. Las memorias bastaron para hacerlos olvidar por un instante de su mayor preocupación y misión primordial, rogarle a la Luna por la cura.

Si se ponían a pensar, era imposible. Nadie más que los Guardianes hablaban con la Luna, excepto una vez Elsa. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Bueno, claro que su magia, pero nunca antes se había puesto a pensar si ese don era un regalo de Hombre en la Luna… De todas formas, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Qué tenía Elsa que ver con el espíritu del cielo? Desconocía la respuesta.

Pero con ayuda de Jack, podrían tener más oportunidades de hacer contacto, no es que les respondiese como si nada a cualquier grupo de mortales. Aunque su esperanza rezaba que si en conjunto rogaban por la ayuda de Elsa… Tal vez escucharía.

–Oye, Elsa. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó James, tomándola por sorpresa, casi haciéndole que tirara el plato de su regazo.

–Oh, sí, James. Sí. – No se había dado cuenta de estar pensando en aquello por tanto tiempo que las demás personas estaban juntando los cuencos y platos para llevarlos a lavar.

–¿Segura que…?–

–Sí, James. Estoy perfecta. – Elsa le entregó su plato a medio comer y James lo apiló en los cacharros que llevaba en la otra mano. Supo entonces que no obtendría respuesta. Que la joven necesitaba quizás un espacio, y él se lo daría. O algo así...

–Vamos a ir al río a por un chapuzón, ¿vienes?

–¿De nuevo? Ya hemos ido a bañarnos al río.

–Lo sé, pero es que no hay mucho que hacer. Además el día está lindo para una tarde en el agua. – dijo animadamente. James no se daría por vencido ante el áspero humor de Elsa ni aceptaría un no como respuesta. – ¿Qué dices?

–Mhmm, no lo sé...

–Vamos, no pienso dejarte sola.

No sabiendo si declinar la invitación, suspiró y le miró como se hace a quien logra convencerte de comer tierra.

–Bien, no pensaba quedarme sola tampoco.

James le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y caminaban a la par por el bosque, aunque Elsa se sentía seca por dentro, como una pasa de uva. Se sentía tan confrontada con ella misma que le dolía, maldita sea. Jack tenía razón, o algo así. Algo le preocupaba, pero le atemorizaba más decirlo.

Tampoco sintió disfrutar el baño lleno de risas y bromas salpicadas –casi todas dirigidas a Hiccup. Y James lo podía notar, la tristeza en sus ojos. No la conocía de toda la vida, pero ya era capaz de decir si Elsa se encontraba angustiada por más que intentase ocultarlo del mundo. Y eso mismo, le hacía muy feliz.

–Elsa, ¿necesitas compañía?

La joven miró el río del que surgían los cuerpos de sus amigos, y luego a James a su lado, en la seca orilla. Elsa no se sentía de humor para una zambullida, y tampoco el granjero.

–Claro.

–Sigues teniéndolo. – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, sus ojos esmeralda clavados en el sol de la tarde.

–¿El qué?

–El collar. Con la Piedra de Luna. – señaló a su pecho.

Efectivamente, su regalo de cumpleaños seguía allí. Elsa lo había olvidado por completo.

–Oh, sí. Sí, claro. – tarde se dio cuenta que prácticamente hablaba con monosílabos.

–Oye… Sé que no debería entrometerme en tu vida. Es tu vida. Pero…

–¿Pero qué, James? – Elsa no había querido sonar ruda, pero es que sentía que James se estaba volviendo tedioso con sus preguntas. ¿Acaso había cometido un delito para tener que aguantar un cuestionario? Por otra parte, su rudeza logró acobardar aún más al ya de por sí tímido granjero.

–Huh… Bueno, solo quería saber si estaba todo en orden.

–¿Por qué debía de no estarlo? Todo marcha perfecto. – respondió tajantemente. El sarcasmo se escondía allí, en sus palabras.

Un momento de silencio para el coraje de James. Peleó contra sí mismo para hallar sus palabras.

–¿Sabes? No te conozco hace mucho. Días, creo. Pero jamás creí que podría ser real; esto. Que pueda… Convivir contigo. Siempre te he visto… como el Sol. Inalcanzable. En buen sentido, claro. Me refiero a que eres de la realeza y bueno… – James temió haberla asustado. Debió haber meditado más lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, Elsa bajó la guardia que tampoco debió de haber subido ante James, no lo merecía. El sentido de sus palabras la había ablandado en cierto modo.

–James. No sé cómo podré agradecerte lo que haces por mí. Sé que debe ser difícil. Aunque sabes que no te obligaría a quedarte conmigo, decidiste quedarte. Y eso significa mucho para mí.

–Tú también lo significas para mí.

–Eres un gran amigo, James. – Elsa colocó su mano sobre la suya, regalándole una sonrisa. Esta no superó, de todos modos, a la de James. Había estado deseando oír que le llamase así desde el comienzo. Un honor que en sus sueños había pensado en obtener.

–De acuerdo, y como tu amigo… ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que tiene preocupada? – volvió a intentar.

Una leve oleada de tensión calló sobre Elsa como un velo. Aquel par de amistosos ojos le invitaban a abrirse, a hablar sus problemas, sin reproches de por medio, solo atentos oídos. Era difícil decirles que no. En cierto modo, también estaba cansada de retener lo que sentía. Y James parecía ser la mejor persona a la que confiarle sus tormentos.

–Está bien. Pero es complicado…

–Puedo entenderlo.

–Te lo advierto, no es sencillo que me comprendas. No estás en mi posición, por suerte.

–¿Se lo has dicho a Jack?

–Algo así. – se encogió de hombros. – El hecho es que tengo miedo. De volver a la realidad.

–¿Realidad? Pero si estamos en la realidad.

–Lo sé. Pero no lo siento así.

–Nunca me he sentido más en la realidad que ahora, Elsa. –prosiguió insistiendo.

–Pero no lo es. No durará por siempre. Míranos, James. Somos un grupo de personas viviendo en el bosque. Mi lugar, ni el tuyo, ni el de nadie es este. Pertenecemos a nuestro hogar. A veces me siento… culpable, de haberte traído a la nada por algo que podría no resultar. –Elsa inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la piedra que adornaba su pecho.

–No digas eso. Sí resultará. Vine porque quería, y me quedaré hasta el final.

–Ese es el otro problema. ¿Y si no tiene final?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A mí. A esta maldición. ¿Y qué si mis intentos son en vano?

–Para eso estamos aquí, para darte apoyo. En caso de que las cosas marchen bien… O no.

–¿Y si lo logro? ¿Qué pasará con…?

Con Jack.

–¿Y si dejas de pensar en qué pasaría? – James volvió su vista al Sol cayendo lentamente en el cielo. De perfil, como ella le miraba, parecía poseer toda la sabiduría del mundo siendo solo un chico. – Hacerlo solo te llevará a preguntas sin respuestas. No te hará bien. ¿Por qué no solo disfrutas este momento? Piensa en cuando regreses al palacio y recuerdes esta experiencia. ¿Te gustaría recordar los últimos días que pasaste afligida?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, débil en cierto sentido.

–Exacto. La vida no siempre te da regalos como estos, aprovéchalos. Porque no todo dura para siempre. Sé que nos iremos de este… paraíso. Mérida volverá a su clan, Hiccup también. Rapunzel a su torre. Jack no tengo idea de donde viene. Y tú… volverás a ser tú.

La muchacha le oía mientras permanecía en silencio. Y así procuró estar por un largo tiempo, los dos sentados frente al río y al pasar de las horas. No dijeron palabras, simplemente admiraron el momento, la armonía, que reinaba en aquella beldad indefinible. En su regalo. Y Elsa, pudo sentirse en paz con ella misma de nuevo. Al menos un poco.

–Gracias, James.

–No hay de qué.

–Oigan, lamento molestarles. – un empapado y chorreante Jack se postraba ante sus pies, recién salido del agua y con la punta de los dedos parcialmente arrugados. – Me quedaré a secarme un rato, comienza a hacerse tarde. ¿Importa si me siento?

–Para nada. – le respondió James, dejándole un lugar a su lado. Empero, Jack fue a sentarse al lado de Elsa quien permanecía como estatua, mirando el horizonte.

Pronto se unieron Hiccup, Rapunzel y Mérida para dejar que el calor de la luz del día les secara la poca ropa que llevaban puesta. Conversaron poco y nada entre sí. Sentados al lado del otro en un sosegado silencio, admiraron a la tarde convertirse en anochecer, al Sol llevándose las últimas luces. Al tiempo llevándose su aventura. Disfrutando nada más que su compañía, el momento. Aquello que no deseaban que acabase.

Jack y Elsa regresaron de una exitosa y ágil caza en la que él intentó animarla, persiguiendo liebres hasta congelar sus colas, o trepándose a los árboles. Elsa por fin comenzaba a reír; el consejo de James le había servido más de lo que pensaba. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban de nuevo en su centro de reunión. El fuego ya estaba encendido, iluminando los rostros expectantes. Abastecieron y saciaron sus estómagos con rapidez. Jack se ofreció esta vez a lavar los cacharros. Punzie, Mérida y Hiccup procuraron permanecer en ronda alrededor de la fogata, calentando sus cuerpos de la brisa que soplaba.

–Elsa. – James carraspeó.

Su atención se posó en el chico de pie frente a ella.

–¿Qué sucede, James?

–¿Podría… Hablarte? ¿En privado?

–… Claro.

Medio sorprendida, medio confundida, al Reina aceptó aquella mano tendida y caminaron unos pasos lejos del fuego, hacia los oscuros árboles, y más adentro del bosque.

–¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó Elsa.

–Sí. Sí. Bueno… No.

–No comprendo. – arrugó su frente.

–Verás… Hay algo que debo decirte. Necesito decirte. Pero no sé cómo.

La muchacha seguía sin comprender.

–Tampoco sé si es lo correcto.

–James, estás sudando. – se alertó Elsa. ¿Qué le ocurría? –Dime qué sucede.

–Pero tengo miedo – chilló acobardado. Dios, esto ha sido mala idea. ¿Cómo decirle? – Como tú de tu futuro. Yo temo que cause problemas, pero es que ya no puedo guardármelo. Cada día se me hace más imposible no decírtelo. No sentirlo. –suspiró. Podía saborear el amargo de los segundos que se apelmazaban en no correr, parecía eterno. – ¿Sabes? Mi padre solía decirme que si amas a alguien, debes decirlo. No importa lo demás. Decirlo fuerte. Y comenzar desde ahí.

Oh... Sabía a dónde se dirigía.

–Elsa, yo te amo. Y sé que amas a otro. Pero no me impide amarte. Lo he hecho desde el día en que supe que existía una valerosa y amable princesa. Te veía en los avisos reales, o al lado de tus padres. Te veía inalcanzable. Pero pensaba en ti hasta cuando limpiaba los establos… No eso no. – se retractó. – Me refiero… Me refiero a que es estúpido lo sé. Pero es lo que siento. Ya está lo dije.

Sin obtener respuesta, su boca siguió hablando debido a su desesperación en el momento. Estaba abriendo su corazón, diciendo lo que ella no podía ver, y Elsa solo permanecía quieta. Imposible no entrar en pánico.

–Aunque no tenga esto clavado en mi interior, yo igual te hubiese seguido hasta aquí, a cualquier parte. Hasta el fin del mundo. Tú solo debes pedirlo.

Tras la larga bocanada de aire que James soltó, Elsa pudo percibir que su cuerpo estaba tenso como una roca. Por lo menos sentía eso, era un comienzo. Pero su mente continuaba en blanco puro.

–Di algo por favor.

Nada.

¿Por qué le decía eso ahora? Como si no fuese suficiente su propia situación, pendía en sus manos otro corazón. Elsa había olvidado cómo hablar, cómo funcionaban las palabras y se fusionaban para armar una frase.

–Entiendo que pueda sonarte tonto y shockeante de alguna forma. Pero por favor dime algo, o me volveré loco. – sus cálidos ojos suplicaban y brillaban ante la falta de luz.

–James…

Pero James no dejó que terminara su oración que no sabía cómo acabar. La besó. Su cabeza era un remolino de emociones, dolorosas en su mayoría. Había deseado sentir sus labios, acariciarlos como es debido, con todo el amor que había recolectado en el jardín de su pecho. Y tal vez eso le reconfortara ante ese duro momento. Claro, James no se había imaginado esa reacción de Elsa cada vez que fantaseaba con declararle lo que sentía. Era tan frustrante, y en lugar de derrumbarse prefirió que un beso podría consolarle y animarle.

Pero no. El mundo no siempre funciona como uno quiere.

Detrás de la cabeza de James, Elsa pudo ver con ojos muy abiertos por aquel gesto, una figura delineada en la oscuridad. Una figura que hasta podría reconocer con los ojos cerrados.

Jack.

Si hubiese podido ver sus ojos en la penumbra, podría haber notado su dolor, su sorpresa, y su cólera. Pero sobre todo el dolor antes de desaparecer lejos de su vista dando zancadas frustradas o furiosas, no sabría decir.

– Oh, no… – El corazón de Elsa casi oyó resonando en su interior, el eco de su corazón partiéndose. Se separó de James con rapidez, percibiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Pudo sentir como se desmoronaba su ser por dentro y se enterraba en las profundidades de la tierra. Su rostro abrigaba la vergüenza, estático en el exacto punto en el que él había desaparecido.

–¿Qué sucede? – James preguntó, más bien asustado por la respuesta que creía que oiría.

–Yo… – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – James… No sé cómo decirte esto. No es mi intención herirte, pero esto no puede suceder. – urgía por alejarse de él, pero no podía hasta no aclarar las cosas. Si fuese tan fácil encontrar las palabras. – Porque… Bueno porque, tú, huh, yo…

–No me amas. Sí, entiendo.

Lo había hecho desde la primera vez que vio cómo Elsa miraba a su Guardián. Valía más que mil palabras. Y por más que lo deseara con todas su fuerza por el resto de la vida, James jamás podría ocupar ese lugar. Porque la vida no siempre es justa. Y ahora podía verlo concretamente, sin ninguna duda. La verdad no puede solo doler, puede destrozarte.

Pero es el amor el que puede sanar.

James colocó su mano sobre las de Elsa que imploraban a su vez por comprensión. Lo había dicho con tal calma que le rompió aún más el corazón a la muchacha. Elsa se quedó tan sorprendida por la respuesta que durante unos segundos no fue capaz de moverse.

Esto no es lo que debía suceder, se dijo ella. Deseó haberse quedado en el prado, no haberle oído. Pero lo había hecho, y el daño ya estaba hecho. Su pecho se sacudió, inundado por un estertor de llanto reprimido y los ojos comenzaron a dolerle.

Sabía lo destrozado que debía estar James, o más bien se lo imaginaba reducidamente. Allí en su corazón de oro debía haber un hueco tan profundo que al océano le daría envidia. Él era bueno, y no se merecía su rechazo. Pero tampoco una farsa, una ilusión.

–No quiero que te enojes, ni me odies. Yo te quiero, James. Pero también… – Elsa urgía por explicarle y salir corriendo tras su verdadero amor. Pero algo también le dolía en su vacío pecho, no solo la desesperación, sino pena por aquel que tenía enfrente. Dispuesto a todo por amor, pero un amor que ella no podría sentir… Si bien Elsa estaba lo bastante cuerda como para no dejar que algo la confundiese. Ella amaba a otra persona. Siempre había sido así.

–Elsa, en verdad comprendo.– intentó sonreír para animarla, para decir que no había daño. No pudo. – Lamento… Haberlo hecho, no debí haberte deseado y menos si tú no lo querías hacer, es que yo...

Quería al menos intentar. Elsa se imaginaba las palabras, pero no quería oírlas ni en su cabeza.

–No lo necesitas decir, estás perdonado.

James soltó sus manos. Elsa se arrepintió de haberlo mirado directo a sus ojos esmeraldas y húmedos. Notaba su falta de brillo, como si hubiese desaparecido una parte de él, pero utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo notar. Elsa no merecía la culpa por verlo así luego de la verdad dicha, se repetía él.

–Ve, él te espera.

A Elsa se le escapó el aire.

La estaba dejando ir. James en verdad lo comprendía, y no hacía nada. Tal vez su amor era tan fuerte y puro que no era necesario detenerla, ser egoísta y guardársela para él solo. Sabía que ella le pertenecía a alguien más.

Elsa no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como nunca. Tampoco es que hubiese algo más que decir. En dicha situación, las palabras solo podían ser dagas que se clavan en el otro más que desenterrar las espadas clavadas después de lo presenciado. Era mejor callar.

Jack solía escaparse por las noches a la intemperie, y ella sabía que podría ser que no lo encontraría jamás. A menos que esté donde ella creía que estaba, su lugar secreto. Ahora, tenía otro problema. ¿Cómo le explicaría? ¿Querría explicaciones? ¿La odiaría? En su historia, escrita con la tinta del tiempo, Jack había sido quien la había lastimado a ella, varias veces. Pero ahora que era ella… No sabía qué hacer más que odiarse a sí misma.

Pensar claramente, no era una opción. Las lágrimas brotaban y se perdían en las praderas del bosque barnizado en azul y colores jade. No había tiempo de admirar el hermoso bosque. Solo podía correr como una estampida y sin mirar a donde. La sangre tamborileaba en sus tímpanos.

El recorrido finalizó cuando se estampó sobre una sombra que no había visto aparecer. Jack. Elsa había caído a un lado de él, pero su corazón no se alivió ni por un momento.

–¡Jack! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero su rostro era inescrutable. Con una mirada sombría, se incorporó, bastón en mano y siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, lejos de ella. Pero Elsa no lo dejaría irse.

–Espera, Jack, espera. Lo siento, en realidad yo no– Elsa lo tomó de su brazo hasta que él se volvió hacia ella con fiereza controlada. Suspiró impaciente.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes? – no había un tono de color en su voz familiar, solo amargura. Negra, negra amargura. – ¿Haberme derribado como un rinoceronte, o haber besado a James?

Fue un golpe directo para Elsa. No supo qué decir.

–Olvídalo. – Jack tampoco retomó su camino. Se quedaron mirando, frente a frente.

–¡Él me ha besado, yo nunca lo haría y sabes por qué!

Jack suspiró de nuevo, casi riendo y miró a las estrellas ausentes en el cielo. Era como si las mismas se hubiesen escondido porque sabían que se avecinaba una tempestad. Pero Jack ya estaba cansado.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que él respondió.

–¿Sabes qué? No tiene sentido siquiera enojarme contigo o hacer un escándalo. No quiero seguir siendo así si quiero que las cosas cambien. Estoy cansado. Si tú lo amas verdaderamente, ve con él, no es necesario que me expliques nada. Lo voy a entender.

–¿De qué hablas? Yo no lo–

–Pero deja ya esto de estar jugando conmigo, primero hoy a la mañana y ahora esto.

–¿Jugar contigo? – volvió a interrumpir chillando – ¿Estas demente? Yo no lo amo.

–Pues yo a ti sí, pero no eres mía después de todo lo que ha pasado. Por eso, ya no tiene sentido ser inmaduro, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. – perdió la poca soltura casual y afligida que había ganado. – Demonios, puedes hacer lo que mierda se te cante. – habiendo soltado tal brusquedad, buscó un poco de tranquilidad en sus siguientes palabras. No era su intención haber sido directo, pero sus sentimientos eran inestables por el momento. –

Puedes quedarte conmigo, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, o ir tras quien quieras. No estas atada a mí, Elsa. Puede amar a quien desees, besar a quien quieras, o no amar a nadie. Pero yo no podré dejar de amarte, hagas lo que hagas. Mi corazón es tuyo después de todo. Rómpelo, rómpelo mil veces. Porque igual te querré, diablos.

Elsa hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras que decir con desesperación.

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO?

Finalmente y como nunca antes había sucedido, Elsa no pudo contenerse, y le dio una estruendosa bofetada a mano limpia. Él no se lo esperó, tampoco el enojo de la chica; es decir, había ido a buscarlo, con el rabo entre las patas. Y él le estaba diciendo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, y todas esas palabras lindas. Pero ella jamás le había golpeado así. Jack no lo podía entender, la golpiza lo aturdió. Titubeó unos instantes, completamente desarmado.

–¡ESCÚCHAME, FROST! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso! – le acusó, al borde de las lágrimas que hervían con su enojo.

–¿Hacer qué? – respondió gritándole a un excesivo volumen. Se acarició su mejilla palpitante izquierda, podía sentir el golpe de su delicada mano como una huella. Y su irritación comenzó a surgir cual terremoto; primero, desde el interior de la Tierra, y luego brotando en la superficie donde destruiría todo a su paso. – ¿Decirte la verdad acerca del amor del que ya no quieres ser parte?

Otra potente bofetada, esta vez sobre su mejilla derecha.

–¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? – se quejó, mientras cubría su nuevo moflete dolorido. Era sorprendente como de un segundo a otro la conversación pasó de lágrimas y romanticismo a cachetadas y gritos.

–¡Te lo mereces! – Elsa respiraba al retortero, era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo y demasiada la ira y consternación.

–¡POR QUÉ! Solo te he dicho palabras bonitas y sinceras que pensé que te gustarían, ¿y así me lo pagas? – se enfureció. Elsa volvió a alzar la mano para una tercera, pero él la frenó en el aire y sostuvo con fuerza para no dejarla ir. O acabaría con moretones y la nariz sangrante.

–Jamás, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, jamás digas que no te amo. – dijo Elsa entre lágrimas. Como si las palabras fueran lija en su garganta.

Algo en Jack se ablandó, aunque se negaba a rendirse ante la tensión del momento.

–¿Y entonces por qué has hecho eso?

–James me besó, pero fue una equivocación. Entiende, Jack.

El Guardián miró para otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

–Él, tú, yo, y, aghh maldita sea, todo el mundo sabe que te amo a ti. Eres tan terco y cabeza dura para creer que no es así. – dijo furiosa, ahogando otra bofetada. – ¡Te crees haber madurado, pero lo que acabas de decirme es la estupidez más grande que jamás has dicho! ¡Suéltame!

Pero su agarre no se había aflojado siquiera, sus dedos se encajaban con tanta fuerza en su antebrazo que las yemas de sus dedos estaban más blancas, si eso era posible.

Elsa estaba histérica, entre la rabia y tristeza.

–¡Te pedí que pelees por nuestro amor, porque yo haría lo mismo! ¿Crees que me alejaría de todo lo que creo, de ti, así de fácil? ¡Pensé que me conocías!

Los ojos azules y ardientes del muchacho se abrieron en fascinación. Nunca había oído a hablar a la Reina con tanta… pasión determinada, casi violenta. No, definitivamente violenta. Jack no estaba para nada familiarizado con la nueva Elsa que se revelaba ante él.

Pero seguía furioso. ¿Por qué lo atacaba? Debería ser ella quien debería dar una explicación luego de semejante situación que había causado, pero Jack había decidido que no había qué perdonar. Había actuado como un hombre debía, ¡y ella le golpeaba! El mundo estaba de cabeza.

–¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Ahora sí que me has llevado al límite! ¿De dónde salió toda esta violencia? ¡No tienes por qué ponerte como una maniática, nos oirán todos!

–NO ESTARÍA ASÍ SI ABRIERAS LOS OJOS. ¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? –Hubo una pausa, como si Elsa se debatiera si debía escupirle en la cara o besarlo allí mismo – ¡Jack, yo soy tuya!

Tuya.

El silencio era el coro bajo sus respiraciones y acelerados latidos. Jack aflojó un poco su mano, al igual que su temperamento. Esas palabras tenían tanto poder en él que le pasmó, le hacían sentir que había ganado algo que parecía perdido hacía siglos. Tuya, abarcaba muchas posibilidades, entre ellas una muy peligrosa que hasta ese entonces había sido sometida a permanecer encerrada. Una sensación cálida, pero imposible de apagar por más frialdad que poseas en el corazón. Solo podía aumentar hasta devorarse al mundo entero en llamas.

Elsa se estaba entregando a él, como una propuesta sin dudas ni vueltas. Estaba resuelto, una invitación directa. No obstante, él ya sabía cómo valer tal invitación. Era suya.

Y Jack quería más.

–Te amo a ti, y no es una novedad. Acéptalo ahora, o déjalo. – Jack había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio que Elsa no supo qué hacer más que llenarlo con palabras un poco bruscas de lo que pretendía. Simplemente, la dulzura no le estaba saliendo. Su anterior arrebato había disminuido hasta derretirse. Estaba temblando, pero esa era la última oportunidad de usar su arsenal que se marchitaba. Una última fuga de ira mezclada con lágrimas y calidez. – Sabes que yo jamás te dejaré ir si es lo que quieres.

El aliento de Jack se soltó dejándole sin respiro, su boca estaba seca. Se cansó de retener una tormenta en sus bolsillos.

(***)

Sujetó a Elsa de la nuca con mano firme y estampó al rojo vivo un beso, el cual expresaba lo que las palabras simplemente no podían: sentimientos de necesidad, codicia, amor, hambre y en menor medida, angustia. La besó como nunca la había besado antes. Los brazos de Jack se deslizaron a su alrededor y sostuvo su cuerpo blando estrechamente con el de él. No había ira en ese beso, sólo hubo deseo. Deseo y una clase de dulzura que le daba cierto efecto de ensueño.

Era tanta la desesperación y la fibra con la que la había besado que dejó a Elsa petrificada hasta que se desmoronó en sus brazos. No es que se haya esperado tal arrebato con sabor a lujuria, o que pensara siquiera resistirse. Había aprendido que no existía célula en ella que pudiese resistirse a su calidez. Y esta vez, a pesar de las barreras que su intención aclamaba, Elsa cedió completamente ante él.

Abandonó todo rastro de raciocinio en su mente, solo había lugar para la imagen de Jack y las emociones que sus cuerpos estrechados le hacían sentir.

No se negaba al hecho de que lo que estaba por hacer, o dejarse hacer, era prohibido. Había sido instruida toda la vida que no podría entregarse a ningún hombre antes del matrimonio, que su cuerpo le pertenecía a su Reino y que había leyes que seguir. Desligarse de su voto de castidad podría significar problemas – si alguien se enteraba. Pero no había regencia suficiente que pararan a estas dos fuerzas de la naturaleza.

A Elsa no le importaba. En ese momento lo necesitaba, precisaba que la estrechara, apretara y tocara para hacerla sentir viva, mujer y deseable. Por su parte, las caricias insaciables de Jack la anestesiaban y a su vez la incendiaban. La joven no sentía ya ira, ni tristeza, miedo, solo… exaltación. Se alejó unos centímetros de él, para admirarlo por un segundo. Había un brillo en sus ojos indescriptibles e irresistibles. La miraban con tanta intensidad entre una leve rendija como si ella fuese un manantial ante un hombre sediento. Destilaba una fragilidad, una franqueza que solo ella tenía el privilegio de ver.

Ese era el otro tema. Jack no hacía nada poco entusiasta y esa cosa en particular había querido hacerla siempre, aunque lo escondía, aunque pretendiese que no existía esa emoción, que estaba interesado en otros asuntos, algo en su interior se hacía encender con ella, ardiente, bravío. Y esa vez, había desatado un imparable incendio.

Se sentía como si estuviera poniendo todo su corazón y alma en ese beso placentero. Elsa se encontraba indefensa contra él y en el momento no quería ser otra cosa diferente. Suspiró, abandonando su aliento en la boca de Jack y se dejó fundir contra su cuerpo.

–Tampoco te dejaré ir. – logró decir él entre sus besos frenéticos. La lengua de Jack se adentraba en ella para acariciar la de su compañera, probarla, levantando la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Elsa clavaba sus manos en el blanquecino y desarreglado pelo de Jack. Sabía que era algo así como su punto débil. Acercó más a sí su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas chocaban entre sí y era imposible siquiera moverse, escapar.

Era impresionante como un momento de ira, cachetadas y gritos, se había convertido en un ritual íntimo.

Perdían estabilidad, notó el Guardián, por lo que alzó a Elsa de las piernas sin siquiera despegar sus labios húmedos más que para respirar. Ella se dejó alzar y enredó sus extremidades alrededor de su cintura, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego lo que sintió fue un golpe seco contra la corteza de un árbol mientras Jack la arrinconaba.

Jack jadeó en algo parecido a un rugido que quedó atrapado entre sus bocas. El fuego se construyó entre ellos en un escozor letal y sensual. Cada beso se hizo más largo y profundo hasta que se encontraron completamente fusionados e incapaces de soltar al otro. Jack no daba a abasto, su avidez se desbordaba de él como un escape en una represa. Tuya… Flotaba en su mente. Se estaba por volver loco.

Rozó con sus ásperas manos marcadas por el tiempo la delicada superficie de los muslos de la muchacha, ajustando su agarre en cuanto ella jalaba inconscientemente de su cabello. Pronto sus manos, en su divague, levantaron su vestido celestino hasta antes de las caderas. Para sorpresa de Jack, Elsa no lo volvió a su lugar o emitió queja alguna, sino que parecía hipnotizada en acariciar sus labios jugosos y su cabello con sus manos. Estaba confundido pero no se quejaba. Sentía que su interior intentaba salir por su pecho – y por su el sur de su pelvis – , entonces aprovechó para estrechar su cadera contra la suya como si fuera a mantenerse unido, y siguió acariciando aquellas cándidas piernas desnudas que siempre se empeñaba en esconder para en seguida mimar su cintura.

La piel se calentaba y su sangre le ardía en las venas bajo la presión de las manos de Jack por su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza en pleno pecho. Estaban tan cerca que seguro él podía sentirlo también. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Vueltas de placer por cada caricia de lengua, por cada roce de sus labios, por cada estrujón de sus dedos. Olvidaba cómo respirar. Se le escapó un leve jadeo, suficiente para aumentar la excitación.

Jack desarmó su beso, evitando sus juguetones labios, para entrelazar una mano en la trenza platinada e inclinó la cabeza de Elsa hacia atrás hasta que rozaba la superficie rugosa para rendirle cuenta a su cuello. La besó en el hueco recóndito tras las orejas, y deslizó sus labios húmedos por la curva de su cuello hasta morderla en el punto de unión con su hombro. Las huellas eran su marca, decían mía. Elsa inhaló y estiró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dándole permiso de continuar y acceso total a todo su cuello, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los besos se hundían en su piel y su fría boca mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Elsa sintió como si le hubiesen derramado agua hervida sobre la piel y contrajo el vientre en una ola de placer que le hizo estremecer por accidente. Él sintió su apremio, por lo cual Elsa pronto apreció una risa formándose contra la piel de su cuello. Jack empujó la tela de su vestido más lejos mientras besaba su punto débil y olía su aroma combinado con el bosque. Exquisito.

A la vez, sus manos, acariciaban sus anchas caderas, rodearon la curva de su trasero e iban más profundo por sus piernas, acariciando sus aductores desnudos lentamente, yendo por zonas peligrosas que de a ratos le provocaba a ella estremecimientos violentos. Oh, no tienen idea de la satisfacción que Jack sentía al sentirla temblar contra y gracias a él, el oírla ronronear. La acorralaba con el doble de ímpetu contra el inocente árbol cuando sentía que sus piernas enroscadas en él se movían cual gelatina y amenazaban con desmoronarse.

No obstante, por más inexperta que fuese, Elsa decidió que era su turno de jugar. Tomó coraje y envió a sus manos a investigar el abdomen de Jack por debajo de su abrigo azul. Sus yemas rozaron la suave y dura textura de su fría piel, saboreando los relieves de su vientre. Jack se tensó, elevando una parte de la comisura de sus labios lo cual la hizo sentir infinitamente poderosa. Luego, se aventuró ávidamente hacia su pecho, macizo y adonis. Elsa deseaba aquella contextura delgada y firme, musculosa pero sin exagerar. Los músculos de sus brazos varoniles se tensaban bajo su abrigo mientras la comprimía contra él como si quisiese fundirla en su piel. El sentimiento era deleitable, para ambos.

Elsa quería más… pero ya.

Jack se las arregló para alejarse de ella sólo lo suficiente para ayudarla a arrancarle el hoddie escarchado sobre su cabeza, como si le asfixiara, y lo arrojó a un costado. Elsa se detuvo un instante para admirarlo por completo. Bajo las luces plateadas de la noche, su torso y sus anchos hombros se tallaban en un blanco marfil. Ella se dio el gozo de dejar merodear sus manos por la espalda de él, y agasajó aquella piel desnuda con más fervor y celo. Lo deseaba tanto que no parecía posible.

Jack respondía oprimiéndola con más y más fibra contra el árbol, y allí donde sus piernas se separaban, restregaba diminuta y rítmicamente su pelvis que ardía con tal de sentirla. Con timidez, al principio. Pensaba que quizás se estaba aprovechando de Elsa, quien perdía la noción, el control, por él. Pero es que ella le excitaba tanto que casi había perdido el norte. Solo actuaba por impulso, por un primitivo instinto. Sintió las uñas de la muchacha clavándose y arañando en su espalda, sabía que la estaba volviendo loca lo cual acrecía su revuelo emocional en él. Y él estaba por perder la cabeza en tanto ella siguiera retorciéndose contra él.

Para hacerlo más interesante y grato, Jack guio su tacto por aquel blando vientre hasta subir a la copa de sus senos. Espero la reacción de Elsa, si se imponía. Acarició con cuidado la parte inferior de los medianos pechos y se encorvaba sobre ella para besar el blanco de la piel de su pecho, por encima de su corsé. Alzó la mirada con curiosidad para escrutarla y ver su respuesta, pero ella tenía la vista al cielo, los ojos cerrados mientras jalaba la melena de Jack. Eso no lo detuvo, le hizo seguir. Elevó ambas manos para poder encerrar los senos y jugar con ellos, Elsa se arqueaba ante él.

Dudando si podría seguir dejando que él la tocara y no enloquecer en el camino, tomó sus manos en pleno acto. El azul de los ojos que la miraban despedía sorpresa, enojo y pena. Elsa ahogó las ganas de reírse. Pero ahora que estaban inmóviles, el ardor de las huellas de sus manos moldeadas en ella quemaba más. Había sido una mala idea hacerle parar, sin embargo no las soltó.

Elsa sostuvo sus manos hasta llevarlas detrás de sí, a su espalda. Con miedo, pero decidida a hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido más segura. Se curvó para que los dedos de Jack encajaran entre el tronco y su espalda, y sujetaran el borde de su corsé de hielo. Jack seguía sorprendido. Sus pechos rozaron la barbilla de Jack, quien aprovechó por besar en el borde de la tela más cercano al corazón.

–¿En verdad quieres que lo haga? – preguntó con voz provocativa y peligrosa, buscando sus ojos cegado por la oscura neblina del deseo. Elsa asintió entre la duda y las ganas. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Jack conocía que si la desnudaba allí mismo, no habría vuelta atrás. – Porque si lo hago, no me haré responsable de mis acciones.

Elsa asintió mordiéndose los labios, nerviosa y aterrorizada, como es natural.

No había cierre o botones en aquella aprisionadora prenda del demonio. Trayéndole sin cuidado, Jack rasgó la tela hasta quitársela de encima. Ni una pena sino gloria, había deseado romper y rasgar su ropa desde hacía tiempo. Moría de ganas de descubrirla y tocarla, tentar aquellos pechos vírgenes jamás descubiertos y que tanto anhelaba en ese momento.

—Mírate. Eres preciosa —murmuró. Y allí estaba, contemplando aquellos deliciosos senos por primera vez como si fuesen dignos de los cielos. Y eran suyos. Se entretuvo un rato rindiéndoles reverencia, lamiéndolos, presionando, humedeciendo y mordiendo sus pezones con cuidado, como si fuese a asustarla o lastimarla. Pero ella solo rebosaba placer. El momentáneo pudor de Elsa cuando sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, en ellos, quedó ahogado por una eléctrica ola de delicia que lo arrastró a las profundidades.

Elsa estaba perdida en otro mundo, nadando en aguas placenteras, se sentía tan extasiada que literalmente, dolía. Se sentía tan mareada, tan feliz, mal y bien.

–Deberíamos parar. – Jack parecía ser el único capaz de hablar, aunque lo hizo sin una pizca de intención de frenarse. Porque no podría. Pero era su responsabilidad saberlo, no haría nada que ella no quisiera, a pesar de que él conocía los problemas y aun así seguiría adelante. Si bien sería mejor llamarlo irresponsable a lo que estaba por hacer, encaminándolos al punto sin retorno. Pero la amaba tanto, la deseaba con tanta pasión, que si seguía esperando, negándose, moriría. Necesitaba aunque sea una mínima aprobación, o aunque sea unas palabras para saber que no era un sueño del que despertaría y acabaría…

–Nunca.

Jack tapó sus palabras para embestir los labios de Elsa, que de tanto besar se tornaban morados. Mordió su labio inferior para luego besarla, Elsa tiró de su espalda para acercarlo a ella, sus torsos desnudos se tocaban y aplastaban en sus agitadas respiraciones. Jack acarició la mejilla de Elsa, apreciando la tersa piel, y descendió poco a poco por su cuello, clavícula, pechos, abdomen hasta que llegó a su pelvis. Para ese entonces, Elsa se moría por sentir más de aquella mano sobre ella. Gimió en señal de queja.

–No tengas miedo. – susurró él a su oído. Pero Elsa ya no temía.

La joven sintió como la mano de Jack burlaba la guardia de la tela colgante de su vestido y se escabullía por su ropa interior estilo colonial. Luego, sus dedos acariciaban con rítmicos movimientos su interior, haciéndole sentir a Elsa todo tipo de sensaciones tórridas dentro de ella. Estimulaba aquella delicada zona con movimientos ágiles de sus dedos en círculos, con fuerza e intensidad, pero a su vez tratándola como si acariciara pétalos de una flor.

Podía sentirlo como iba perdiendo el aire, su vientre se contraía en espasmos y se aferraba con más fuerza a los hombros de Jack porque sentía que se desarmaba. Se desmoronaba en mil pedazos, se derretía literalmente. Hasta que un último y accidental grito anunció su primer orgasmo a los aires. No había querido gemir tan fuerte, ¿y si había alguien cerca? Pero sus pensamientos se volatizaron y volaron por los aires en cuanto, entre sus temblores, Jack seguía besándole como si no fuese suficiente goce y placer.

No se la estaba poniendo fácil.

Elsa, no pudiendo soportarlo, probó a deshacerse de su viejo pantalón amarronado deslizando con torpes dedos el borde contra su pelvis. Pero estaba tan obstaculizada por la codicia que la prenda no cedía ante sus manos. Teniéndole piedad, Jack tomó sus manos, se las llevó a la boca y mordió las yemas de sus dedos helados, acariciándolos con la lengua hasta que Elsa olvidó por completo lo que estaba por hacer y limitándose a morir de placer ante el éxtasis. Y entonces, decidieron dejar tranquilo al pobre árbol; Jack la sujetó de los muslos para luego tumbarla bajo él sobre el pasto, produciendo un ruidoso sonido al caer. Al instante, delicada escarcha comenzó a formarse a su alrededor para pintar aquella cándida escena. No sabían producto de quien de los dos, pero tampoco importaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, tanto los de ella como los suyos velados por el deseo, y por un momento fueron más que conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Jack percibió la repentina vergüenza de Elsa, su titubeo matizado con temor, y le acarició el rostro con cariño, antes de acercarla a su boca y besarla con una tranquilidad pasmosa, como si no estuviera a punto de estallar de deseo.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jack, más bien había sonado como un graznido ahogado, debía empeñar cada célula de él para no hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. La preocupación por ella sin embargo le hizo recapacitar.

Elsa afirmó con la cabeza.

–Sí. – Pero ni ella ni él se habían creído su palabra.

–¿Tienes… Tienes miedo?

Elsa se quería morir allí mismo por la embarazosa situación. Nada más asintió.

–Jack… No sé cómo hacer esto.

–Yo tampoco. – admitió con media sonrisa de timidez. Esperaba que ese gesto tranquilizara un poco a Elsa al ver sus facciones tensas.

–No, pero en verdad. No sé… – su nuevo temblor se debió al desvelo.

–Oye, – colocó su mano para cunar su mejilla. – Si quieres podemos no… – se atragantó en sus palabras. Le dolía en su humanidad decirlo, Dios, tenía sangre en las venas, porque la respuesta podría ser un sí que acabaría con toda esa necesidad y avidez que le quemaba a flor de piel. – No haremos nada que no quieras.

–¡No, no! – se apresuró por decir. – Es que… – es que no sabía qué decirle. ¿Que le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, a lo nuevo? ¿A defraudarle? ¿A perderle después de tener todo de él? No, sería ridículo. Era hora de ser valiente, de dejar de temer. ¿No? Estaba aterrorizada como es normal, pero anhelaba que ocurriera más que nada. No tanto la parte física, que para ser sincera le asustaba mucho, como la intimidad que le aportaría y la evolución que hacer el amor supondría para ellos.

–Tranquila, tampoco es que soy un experto. – de hecho, tampoco tenía experiencia. Jack acarició su pelo con nerviosismo, su mano temblaba mientras la otra estaba apoyada en el verde pasto para mantenerse sobre el cuerpo de ella. Tal vez la había asustado, algo parecido había en los ojos de Elsa. Habló con más cariño. – Voy a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Como lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos. Como haré siempre. ¿Confías en mí?

Ya era suya, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

–Confío en ti. – Y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

Apretó sus labios contra los de él, haciéndole saber lo lista que estaba. Jack se tomó el tiempo para besarla y mimarla aquí y allá hasta que Elsa retornó a su punto de locura por puro placer, a punto de estallar en llamas. Delineó su cintura con las manos. Volvió a sentir como sus uñas se clavaban por su espalda, dejando rastros dolorosos y apasionantes.

El Guardián se retiró el tiempo justo para liberarse de su pantalón junto con la larga falda de Elsa y volvió a besarla por largo tiempo antes de retirarle su último resguardo de tela, su última barreara. Quedaron los dos totalmente desnudos, entrelazados sobre el frío y duro suelo del bosque.

La besó, mordió sus labios y hombros haciéndola estremecerse, como en el árbol, pero infinitamente peor. La hacía sentir impaciente y deliciosamente bien.

Con cuidado, Jack le separó las piernas delicadamente, allí donde la chica sentía que la parte interior de sus muslos hubiera llegado al límite de su paciencia, y la miró a los ojos. Su muda pregunta tuvo como respuesta a Elsa apartándole un mechón blanco que caía por su frente, pudo ver un brillo perverso en sus ojos celestes.

A la sazón, se hundió en ella, seguro de sí mismo. Tenso, al comienzo. Empujó su miembro con más fuerza y concluyó de adentrarse en ella arrancándole un suave gemido que Elsa tapó con la mano. Podía sentirla completamente bajo él, dolorida, rígida, hasta que luego de varios segundos – para Jack, interminables –, ella comenzó por relajarse y a besarle por los hombros y a arrullar su tiesa espalda.

Jack se aflojó lo bastante para recordarse de respirar. Elsa le buscaba con los labios, él le respondía, profundizando sus besos. Tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de moverse. No obstante, aquellos juguetones y delicados besos en su piel volvió a encenderlo. No, carbonizarlo. Se balanceó un poco hacia atrás, y volvió a penetrarla, adentrándose en ella con toda la delicadeza que fue posible. Tenía miedo de romperla como a una copa de cristal, la veía tan delicada y frágil. Y al tenerla de esa forma, mirándole como si él fuese el mismo paraíso, no podía evitar amarla hasta el punto de volverle de la cabeza. Pretendía cuidarla con su vida. Darle su vida.

Poco a poco, el dolor cedió y la penetración fue intensificándose. Jack la embestía con más energía que le hacía cosquillear, sudar. Ambos jadeaban, gruñían, se entregaban al otro, se daban placer. Cada vez que Elsa decía su nombre entre gemidos, Jack perdía el control de sí, su cuerpo actuaba solo. Le respondía como ella quería, reclamándola.

Entre el rigor del momento, Elsa no se había dado cuenta de estar besando a Jack, y entre sus temblores había mordido el labio inferior de Jack, haciéndole sangrar. Un hilillo de sangre creció de él, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Los besos ahora sabían distinto, le daba una pizca de excitación inconfesable. Jack se apartaba de los labios aspirantes de Elsa para besar su piel, dejando huellas carmesí que resaltaban de su blancura, lo cual le volvía más desequilibrada. Mía, mía, mía. Dejó que el dueño de aquellos ojos celestiales que llenaba todo su universo la llevara a cumbres inexploradas.

Se sentía delicioso, atento y maravilloso, ¿de qué otra forma podría calificar el vaivén del momento?

El cielo. Elsa solo podía ver el cielo entre su visión borrosa. Brillantes estrellas centellaban en un mar azul. Pero Elsa podía verse reflejada en el cielo, o tal vez deliraba mientras llegaba a la más exquisita culminación. Sin embargo, no deliraba. Ese cielo eran un par de ojos que la miraban en una pequeña ranura llenos de perverso deseo y amor.

Elsa no solo veía borroso, sino que tampoco oía más que los grillos, sus gemidos y jadeos, o podía oler algo más que no fuese el gélido aroma de Jack. Incluso sentía en su boca el sabor a sal y metal de la sangre de los labios de Jack que ella misma había hecho derramar. Pero el tacto, oh, el tacto, lo sentía, en cada centímetro de su piel estaba el roce de él, labios que besaban piel, labios que besaban labios, piel que tocaba piel.

Y después, dejó de pensar, desear, solo podía sentir.

Un punzante cosquilleo la invadía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y se concentraba en su vientre. Cada vez que él la arremetía, esta se descargaba como los truenos al rasgar la tormenta, fluía y palpitaba más y más. Y explotó, desbordándola como con una avalancha que llegaba a todo su cuerpo. Aulló, estremeciéndose sin contención y sin ser siquiera consciente de ello. Concibió cómo un calor distinto al de Jack del que se estaba acostumbrando, se internaba en las profundidades ella. Jack la estrechó como si quisiera absorber cada vibración de su cuerpo, cada aspiración y latido. Fue cuando ella se quedó quieta en sus brazos, derretida, que la siguió al éxtasis con un gemido estrangulado en sus labios.

Durante unos momentos, anhelaron poder permanecer enlazados en el otro, extinguidos en la más inseparable caricia por el resto de los días. Jack posó su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, y permanecieron de esa forma por unos largos minutos.

Se podría decir que por fin comprendían aquella expresión; "tocar el cielo con las manos". Más bien habían estado allí. ¿Cómo es que un acto tan mundano como hacer el amor se sintiese como el paraíso? Para Jack, estar pegado a ella y poder tocarla desenvueltamente, lo era. Se negaba a apartarse ni siquiera un poco aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía demasiado reconfortado, cómodo, saciado como para hacerlo.

Feliz, completa, segura, transparente, de esa forma se sentía Elsa y a pesar de estar dolorida y considerarse partida en dos, estaba relajada como nunca. Volvieron ambos poco a poco a sí, trayendo consigo su control, la realidad y la sensación de vergüenza. Elsa presentía como esta le jugaba una mala pasada, por lo que comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Jack se incorporó lo justo y suficiente para ver tal reacción con sorpresa, su risa prontamente contagiosa.

(***)

Debían verse ridículos, riéndose desnudos sobre la nada, encimados en el otro. No es que fuese divertido, sino agradable. Eternos minutos pasaron cuando finalmente Jack dejó de aplastarla con su cuerpo para recostarse en aquel círculo de escarcha moteado en la hierba.

–¿Estás bien?

Elsa asintió.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

–Para nada. – solo que sentía que una roca se le había venido encima. Pero no podía quejarse.

–¿Segura? – joder, él seguía preocupado mientras ella reía tontamente. El mundo volvía a estar de cabeza.

–Shhh. – le calló tocando con delicadeza sus labios.– Te amo.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? – sonrió él. – También te amo.

Jack le dio un rápido y contento beso para alejarse a buscar su abrigo, sin pudor de que Elsa le viera desnudo mientras se paraba. Tampoco es que ella haya apartado la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, Jack volvió a tumbarse a su lado, arropándolos a ambos bajo la pequeña prenda que no cubría casi nada de sus cuerpos.

–¿Ahora qué? – ella rio. Se encontraba tan en desventaja y perdida que se sentía patética, ¿cómo se suponía que volvería a ser la vida después de ello?

–¿Tienes sueño? – Jack apoyó el peso de su cabeza sobre el puño de su brazo flexionado. Elsa se removió en el ahora que lo notaba incómodo suelo para quedar enfrentada a él.

–No.

Una misteriosa sonrisa nació de Jack; escondía en ella las ganas de proponerle una segunda ronda (en su mente no sonaba ridículo en ese contexto), pero sabía lo dolorida y cansada que ella debía sentirse. Sería mejor aguantarse… hasta la próxima.

–¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Esto y su pícara sonrisa hicieron que la joven volviese a reír.

–Siempre quieres contarme historias. – reconoció.

–Claro, eres una buena espectadora. Y no importa cuánto lo niegues, sé que te gustan mis cuentos. – le aguijoneó con el mismo humor. – Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

Elsa jamás pensó que sería posible, pero por segunda vez en la vida deseó que lo hiciese. Solo por hoy.

–Sí.

Jack carraspeó y entrelazó sus manos con las de la muchacha.

–Había una vez, en un pueblo no muy lejano, un chico llamado Jackson Overland. Sus padres eran pioneros nacidos del otro lado del ancho mar en busca de una nueva vida y que viajaron al viejo mundo para tener a sus hijos. Uno de ellos era Jackson. No solo era el mejor cómico e inteligente de todo el pequeño pueblo, sino el más guapo y el más perseguido por las chicas. Tenía increíbles ojos marrones y un asombroso cabello castaño del que la gente moría de envidia. – inconscientemente, Jack se peinó su cabello blanquecino, casi deseando que con el roce de su mano pudiese volverse marrón.

– Como sea, él tenía una pequeña hermana a quien apreciaba más que a nadie; Emma. Siempre jugaría con ella, le gustaba hacerla reír. Pero un día, luego de despedirse de su madre y su padre que iba a su arduo trabajo, fueron a patinar con su hermanita al lago a unas millas de su cabaña. El invierno estaba empezando, pero el lago se había congelado más rápido de lo normal. Mientras patinaban y jugueteaban, Emma sintió que el suelo temblaba.

Precisamente, la fina capa de hielo del centro del lago se estaba resquebrajando bajo sus pies. Era una pesadilla. Si caía, moriría, Jackson lo sabía. Tan solo era una niña pequeña, tenía toda la vida por delante, y ahora estaba sobre las garras de la muerte por su culpa. Pero Jackson Overland no iba a dejar que eso pasase. Exitosamente, logró apartarla de allí con un bastón de madera, pero sin saberlo, y aturdido por la felicidad de haberle salvado la vida, no pudo ver como la suya era tomada. Él había terminado en el lugar donde Emma había estado, y efectivamente y por la bendita ley de gravedad, cayó a su fría tumba. El resto era historia, al igual que él. Lo último que supo de su vida fue el grito de su hermanita: Jack. Su corazón se detuvo en las profundidades de aquel lago, envenenándose con el agua gélida y acorralado entre los brazos de algas que crecían allí.

Elsa oía sin que se le escapara una palabra, metiéndose en la historia en carne propia.

Hasta que un día, encontró la vida después del camino. El espíritu más poderoso de todos, Hombre de la Luna, lo había escogido a aquel simple campesino, muerto, para una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva vida. En principio, sintió la oscuridad, miedo. Cuando despertó, no tuvo ni una pista de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida. Sabía, claro, que había muerto, era lo único que podría saber de sí. O no lo único. Jack. Eso fue todo lo que la Luna le dijo. Así que ese era su nombre, ¿pero quién había sido? No recordaba a sus padres, ni su hermana, ni de dónde era. Solo conocía aquel nombre. Su nombre. Hasta un tiempo en adelante, el no habría sabido nada de Emma y su propia vida pasada, no habría recuperado sus recuerdos gracias a una vieja amiga que por extraño que parezca, preservaba sus dientes desde antes de morir.

Un espíritu, eso era. La Luna le había permitido conservar su humanidad luego de haberse sacrificado por su hermana. Amor verdadero, le dicen. Por lo que su cuerpo y alma habían resucitado, aunque en parte. Su primera bocanada de aire había sido como respirar bajo las turbias aguas asesinas, fría. Y frío era lo único que podía apreciar. Sus manos eran pálidas, su cabellera blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos del color de aquella laguna. ¿Era un muerto viviente? No, aunque su cuerpo pareciera congelado. Porque para estar vivo, hay que sentir. Se debe tener alma. Y él la había recuperado. Por lo menos su corazón latía, el regalo de la Luna. Se lo había ganado. No era un simple mortal tampoco. Tenía lo que el mundo conoce como magia. Eso era todo. Se imaginaba años y años de juegos y diversión. Pero solo obtuvo soledad.

Pensaba que la Luna le había castigado haciendo que fuese invisible ante los ojos de los que no tenían fe en él. Estuvo excluido, gritando, suplicando por atención cosas que jamás fueron oídas por los mortales. Solo. Y pensaba que así sería para él por siempre.

Con el tiempo, también tuvo el honor de servir al bien que existe en el mundo. De cuidar a quienes no pueden. Entonces, su vida tomó con agasajo ese nuevo rumbo. Algunos le veían, otros no, gracias a que historias de él comenzaron a circular. Sin preocupaciones más que llevarles una sonrisa a los niños del mundo, traerles diversión y fe. Hasta que una mujer, cerrada a él y al mundo, apareció en su vida. Más bien él en la suya. Lo volvió loco, le hizo reír, le dejó en vela por noches pensando en ella, le hizo enojar, le hizo pelear. Le hizo desear, amar. Y por esa chica, sintió lo que su alma inmortal nunca había presenciado – aunque su mortal sí. Amor verdadero. Y bueno… El resto, el resto ya lo conoces.

–¿Acabas…

–¿De contarte mi historia? – le interrumpió. – Sí. Y espero que tenga un final feliz, o un desarrollo muy largo y feliz, no estoy seguro. Pero solo si estás a mi lado. Despertar por las mañanas teniéndote como mi primera y última imagen. No hay nada más que pueda pedir. Elsa, no me interesa si envejeces, o si mueres, o si permaneces inmortal. Solo puedo prometerte amor incondicional. Si me aceptas, quiero vivir la vida contigo, por el resto de lo que dure. Por siempre.

Jack acariciaba el dorso de su mano entrelazada con su pulgar. Elsa apretó la suya con fuerza, y con la otra peinó con cariño los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Jack. Los apartó para mirarlo más profundo en sus ojos, no podía decir si estaban húmedos por las lágrimas o ese era el brillo que tomaba cuando abría su corazón a ella, le decía su nombre y que la amaba. Se sentía emocional luego de conocer al completo la historia de Jack. No había nada que no supiera de él ahora.

–Jack Frost, eso es lo que siempre he querido.

Jack sonrió con suficiencia ante la respuesta que él estaba esperando.

–Vamos, dime que sí. Necesito oírlo el sí aunque sea una vez.

Elsa rio ante la tonta exigencia. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

–Sí. – por cada sí que le decía, le besaba en los labios entre risas. – Sí, quiero amanecer contigo. Sí, quiero abrazarte por las noches. Sí, quiero prepararte el desayuno…

–¿Segura, el desayuno? ¿No hay cocineros para ello? Porque me gustaría preservar mi integridad física sana. – bromeó.

–¡Oye! – el comentario le hizo reír más. A ambos. –¡Nunca me has visto cocinar!

–Por eso mismo digo.

–¿Te das cuenta…

–¿Mhmm?

–Que esto, nosotros, es… Diferente.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que se siente como si no pudiese ser de otra forma. Desde que te asignaron como mi Guardián, jamás creí enamorarme de ti. Es más, no veía la hora de que me dejaras tranquila. – Recordó mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que Jack carcajease – Y ahora no puedo pensar siquiera en que no estés conmigo, a estar con otro, a estar sola. Solo eres tú.

–¿Eso es malo?

–No, claro que no. Se siente como si desde el principio nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro. Destinados. Por eso es diferente. No todos terminan así, me refiero, con su primer amor. Mira a mi hermana, por ejemplo. En cambio nosotros somos…

–¿Eternos?

Elsa lo pensó un rato, analizando el significado de aquello. No hablaba de su inmortalidad en específico, eso pudo rescatar. Sino que se refería a ellos, su amor.

–Sí… Eternos.

Estaba tan asombrada en cuanto se puso a analizar su historia. Una larga historia.

–¡Hey, espera! ¿Dijiste molesto? – Jack los regresó a la conversación pasada al notar en lo sumida en los pensamientos que se encontraba Elsa. En su vuelta a la realidad, le dedicó una risilla.

–Sí, eras muy fastidioso.

–¡No es cierto! Si te encantaba tenerme cerca. Igual que ahora, me imagino. – acarició su barbilla, y escrutó sus ojos. Sabía que si la atrapaba con la guardia baja, como ahora, la ponía un poco nerviosa. Le encantaba. Habló dulce, para calmarla. – Tengo suerte de que los Guardianes nunca me han inspeccionado en la misión, tal vez me hubiesen desautorizado. Enamorar a mi protegida no era parte del trato.

–¡De verdad que sí lo merecías! ¡Fuiste un pésimo tutor, no aprendí casi nada de mis poderes! Sigo pensando que tu misión solo era una treta para invadirme. – seguía chillando a modo de chasco y riendo del pasado. Eso es lo bueno de las memorias, tienen un lugar preciado en la mente, que en cuanto son convocadas tienen el poder de sacar una sonrisa, o a veces lágrimas. Y Jack ocupaba la mayor parte de sus mejores recuerdos que apreciaría por toda la vida.

–Aprendiste algo distinto. – murmuró.

– ¿A qué?

Jack besó sus labios con suavidad, de esos que pretenden ser conmemorados y añorados cuando terminan, aunque sean poco duraderos.

–A amar.

–Oigan... Tal vez deberíamos buscarlos para verificar que estén bien. – el nerviosismo y preocupación emanaban de James mientras arrugaba y estrangulaba un pedazo de tela de su propia vieja remera.

–Deben estar bien, no deberíamos molestarles. – dijo Hiccup en el pequeño círculo, dejando sus platos a un costado

–¿Seguro que...?

–Sí. – se apresuró a aclararle a James – De no ser así hubiesen gritado o algo así. Además, son Jack y Elsa, de ser el caso estoy seguro que saben cómo defenderse mejor que nadie.

–Concuerdo. – asintió Rapunzel abandonando también sus cacharros.

–Un grito se escucho igualmente...

Mérida, Rapunzel y Hiccup compartieron una mirada. James estaba también preocupado por el tema que decidieron dar por sentado y no hablar de ello. Pero a la vez, James parecía no saber de ello.

–Estoy seguro que están bien, James. No te preocupes.

Con sus cejas hechas un puente, haciendo de tripas corazón y estrujando con más fuerte su remera, James se desveló casi toda la noche viendo al bosque sin un punto en particular, como si pudiese tener visión de rayos láser para saber qué ocurría con aquellos dos que habían desaparecido, sobre todo luego de... su beso no muy bien recibido. Pero era la respuesta que suponía, que los demás suponían, la que le dolía más.

Con tan solo desear con todas sus fuerzas que no pasara, que no dieran tal importante paso, aunque pusiera el alma en ello, no bastaba. Nunca lo hacía.

 **Fin del capítulo 41**

 **Nota de autora:**

No me critiquen por lo de la historia de Jack luego del sexo xD, me gustaba el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Okey, espero les haya gustado, no supe cómo acabarlo, y dado a que ya era muy extenso concluí el capítulo en las cursiladas de Jack y para romperles un poco el corazón.

Por cierto, este capítulo ha sido muy importante para mí por muchas razones, como que el número del capítulo es 41. Me ha costado mucho la parte del lime, lemmon, ahora no estoy segura qué es así que apreciaría que me diesen su opinión de qué les pareció (por favor sean buenos, no rompan mis sentimientos xD). Tal vez haga cambios en el capítulo según sus comentarios que considere correcto para modificar.

Por ciertox2, agradezco a todos los que me han ayudado, Paolita, Cuinsi, Vanesa, Nina, etc. ¡Esto va dedicado para todos ustedes!

Por ciertox3, estoy de vacaciones wohooo, por lo que es posible que termine la historia antes de lo provisto.

Último por cierto, ya tengo ideas de qué escribir al terminar la historia, como mini capítulos, y una nueva historia. shhh.

Gracias por su apoyo y a los que leyeron la nota de autora.

¡Saludos cachondos! -B


	42. Hogar, visitas y un milagro

Hola! Recuperé el internet y aquí les traigo el capítulo 42. Espero les guste, estuve un poco tramposa aquí. Ya lo verán y querrán tenerme enfrente para pegarme xD.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _contenido explícito. Están advertidos._

 **Capítulo 42. "Hogar, visitas y un milagro** **"**

Elsa no recordaba haberse dormido. Bajo tenues luces del día que comenzaba, pudo recordar fragmentos de cómo había terminado aquella prodigiosa noche. Elsa le había curado el labio lastimado de Jack, igualmente conservado las huellas sangrantes de sus besos en su piel, habían charlado por un largo rato para combatir el sueño, para evitar que el momento terminara. Señalaron las constelaciones y discutieron sus nombres, las luciérnagas que les bailaban alrededor, contaron historias que probablemente antes de esa noche no se habrían animado a contar. Precisamente, se notaba el antes y el después de lo que habían sellado por vez primera. No es que se tratase de que anteriormente no hubiese confianza, sino que el después marcaba la destrucción de cualquier barrera u obstáculo entre ellos. Sus puertas estaban abiertas al otro de par en par. Y por supuesto, hacía crecer aquella conexión que tenían y no se describe con palabras.

En fin, fue un "Descansa, Elsa" el que culminó con la que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas. Corrección, una de las mejores. Porque, viéndolo así, se puede suponer que es algo de una vez, irrepetible. Como si se entregasen antes de morir en una guerra, por ejemplo. Obviamente, este no es el caso.

–Buenos días. – le dijo una voz risueña a su lado. Elsa apartó el pequeño susto junto con sus reflexiones de su mente y giró sobre sí misma para apoyarse en el pecho de Jack donde reposaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

–Buenos días, Jack. – dos sonrisas comenzaron a dibujarse en sus rostros, escoltado por un rápido y minúsculo beso. Se notaba el cansancio en ambos, las ojeras, el sudor, la mugre, la sangre seca. La joven rio para sus adentros ante sus estados demacrados.

–¿De qué te ríes? – Jack quería compartir aquella repentina y suave risa.

–De nada. Ya amaneció.

–Ya veo. – la besó nuevamente.

–¿Cómo les explicaremos esto a los chicos?

–No pensaba hacerlo.

–Nos quedamos en el bosque toda la noche. De seguro están preocupados.

–Yo creo que no, sino hubiesen venido con antorchas y palas a nuestro rescate.

Elsa ahogó una risilla.

–Alguna excusa deberíamos darles, ¿no? – acunó con sus manos las mejillas de Jack. Su mente dio un flashback a la noche anterior; podía recordar las manos de él por todas partes de su cuerpo, un roce exquisito. También esos labios, esos besos, esas mordidas, ese... Mordió su labio para apartar esa idea.

–Podemos decirles que fuimos a cazar mariposas y a recoger flores en el prado y a hacernos coloridas coronas con ellas. – respondió con un tono cursi y sarcástico. El Jack de siempre no tardó en aparecer – ¡Claro que no les daremos excusas! Son casi adultos, deben comprenderlo, o al menos suponer. No te preocupes por ellos.

–Jack, son nuestros amigos.

–Lo sé, pero este es _nuestro_ momento, Els. Ellos sabrán entender.

Elsa le miró, sin siquiera evitar sonreírle. Nunca se cansaría de zambullirse en aquellos ojos oceánicos, rebeldes, amorosos.

–Bien. – tamborileó sus dedos sobre los pectorales desiertos de Jack. – Oye, ¿qué tal un baño?

–Con tal de verte sin ropa de nuevo, lo que sea.

–¡Calla! No me hagas reír. – dijo radiante al sofocarse y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Para decepción de Jack, apenas se incorporó y dejó caer el _hoddie_ azul que la cubría, usó su magia para crearse el mismo vestido de siempre. El muchacho se vio tentado a desgarrarlo nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Comenzaba a odiar ese vestido.

–¿Iras vestida?

–Jack, no pensaba caminar hasta el río desnuda. No soy una salvaje.

–¿Por qué no? Yo iré así. – Jack se levantó del suelo para señalarse así mismo. Elsa apartó un poco la mirada, para no parecer pervertida. No obstante, una traviesa idea iluminó su mohín. De su mano apuntándole se dispersaron hilillos de hielo que envolvieron a Jack desde sus pies a cabeza antes de que él se diese cuenta, transformando en donde no había nada una réplica exacta de su vestido.

–¡HEY! – decía histéricamente, su voz elevada a una octava, mientras rasgaba la prenda, sin éxito. – ¡NO, NO, NO! NO TE RÍAS. ESTO ES UN _HORROR_. QUÍTAMELO. – Jack intentaba hacerlo cuando su buzo aterrizó de la nada y cubrió su cabeza. Del otro lado de su _hoddie_ cubierto en escarcha podía oír las risas de Elsa apagarse de a poco. Bufó. – Está bien, está bien, me vestiré.

 _Qué pena por ti._

Marcharon a su destino, con sus ropas de costumbre y bastón en mano. Según la altura del sol en el marco del cielo, debían ser aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana. Para entonces, las aguas del río comenzaban a calentarse hasta semejarse a un manantial.

–Oh, no. No me digas que te pondrás eso que te pones para nadar… – se quejaba Jack mientras se quitaba su abrigo azul y dejaba el palo de madera a un costado. De reojo, había visto cómo Elsa, no solo le miró mientras él se desvestía, sino que amagaba a usar su magia sobre su ropa. _¿Cuál era su problema para estar siempre vestida?_ Era hermosa, el mundo debería apreciarlo libremente. Mejor dicho él. _Qué egoísta de su parte…_

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Que no necesitas usarlas conmigo.

–Jack, vamos. No significa que ahora deba andar desnuda por la vida por _ello_ …

 _¿A no? Mhmm._ Jack debía tener un concepto erróneo entonces. Una idea, en cambio, disipó la frustración.

–Está bien… – dijo como si lo estaba. Añadió, sin embargo, con un gesto perverso y sugestivo. – Entonces debo castigarte.

Antes de que ella entrara en razón o en pánico, Jack la alzó en sus brazos, voló a máxima velocidad por los aires y se dejó caer sobre el agua con ella. Elsa no lo vio venir, y cuando se encontró rodeada por agua intentó exasperadamente mantenerse a flote, recuperar el aire arrebatado y soltar el agua que ingresó a sus pulmones.

–¡JACK! – gritó iracundamente. No pudo hacerse oír tras las risotadas de Jack que la sostenía mientras pataleaba como perro. – ¡CÓMO… CÓMO TE ATREVES!

–Estás bien. Te tengo. – seguía riendo.

Prontamente, Elsa dejó de lado la furia y frenesí que la habían abrigado, para dejarse llevar por el momento y las leves correntadas. Y en seguida, empezó a reír entre la vergüenza y la osadía de Jack.

–¡Te odio! – golpeó el pecho de Jack con dos diminutos puños dentro de aquel deforme abrazo que les impedía hundirse.

–Si lo dices riendo no cuenta.

–¿Y todo esto para verme sin ropa?

–¿De qué otra forma sino?

Lo pensó.

–Podías haberlo pedido. – no tenía idea de dónde había salido aquella nueva nota en su voz, una incitante y seductora. Ni de dónde salían tales ideas suyas, ese peligroso juego de palabras. Solo que no quería que desaparecieran tampoco porque parecía tener un dominio sobre él.

–¿Era así de fácil? – Jack se degustaba con aquella nueva Elsa que tenía enfrente. Un nuevo lado suyo que podía encender cuando quisiese aquel interruptor de Jack que le hacía perder los estribos. Siguió su juego sugerente, acaramelando el sonido de sus palabras. – Diablos, debí haber pensado en ello.

–Debiste. – Elsa acortó la distancia de sus bocas, como si estuviese celosa del aire y el agua que le podía tocar.

–Entonces… – logró decir entre la danza de sus besos. – ¿Por favor?

Pero Elsa ya se había deshecho de su vestido mojado. Las vocecitas de la cabeza de Jack cantaban al unísono el himno de la alegría, triunfantes. Sin más tardar, como pudo se quitó sus pantalones y dejaron que sus ropas flotaran y escaparan de ellos a velocidad de una tortuga.

Se besaron por un largo rato, casi como repetir el ritual pasado. Después, Elsa se dejó guiar a otro mundo, otro universo, mientras Jack acariciaba su blanca piel con fervor y besaba sus pechos. Deseándola en ese mismo río como en todas partes. Pero debía controlar tal impulso. ¿Y si uno de los chicos había decidido darse un baño a la misma hora que ellos? Jack se separó unos instantes de los besos de Elsa para mirar a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, no había moros en la costa.

Con más fibra decidida, sujetó el blando cuerpo de la chica hasta sentarla de frente sobre su pelvis, encajando como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Un abrazo estilo koala. No pensaban detenerse, harían el amor allí mismo aunque se ahogaran. Sus cuerpos lo imploraban a gritos. El deseo es como una botella de licor, se siente dulce al beberla pero si se acaba sientes el amargo sentimiento del vacío, necesidad. Y quieres más. Así hasta que te embriagas y pierdes el control. Tal y como les sucedía a Jack y Elsa.

 _¿Cómo sería hacerlo en el agua?_ Lo averiguarían.

Los movimientos, caricias, jadeos se volvieron más... ¿cómo decirlo? Intensos. Desgarradores. Delirantes. Ambiciosos. Deseosos. Hambrientos. Chimuelo.

¿Chimuelo?

No podían tener tanta mala suerte, de verdad. Aquella maldita lagartija mitológica tenía que estar rugiendo en la orilla justo en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso lugar, mirándolos y sonriendo – sí, ese tonto dragón era más demostrativo que una persona – como si acabase de pillarles, lo cual hizo. Y si él estaba cerca, significaría que Hiccup también.

–Oh, diablos. – dijo al verle.

–¡Jack! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Elsa procuraba chillar en voz baja por si había alguien alrededor. El furor del instante fugaz y delicioso se había ido como uno pierde temperatura en el cuerpo.

–No entres en pánico. – Jack se alejó para nadar hasta su pantalón flotante y regresó a donde ella estaba, tiesa, para tomar su mano. – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Bracearon con cuidado de no salpicar y llamar más la atención de Chimuelo que ya de por sí tenía toda su vigilancia en ellos, mirándolos con la cabeza inclinada y grandes ojos. El agua se escurría de sus cuerpos y mojaba la tierra al pisar el margen. Jack tomó su _hoddie_ y bastón, aun sosteniendo a Elsa, echó a correr por los árboles hasta que perdieron de vista al dragón y al río.

Elsa intentaba crear ropa con su magia en el camino, mientras corrían desnudos como posesos por el boscaje. Pero la magia era torpe como sus pasos estrepitosos debido a la repentina descarga de adrenalina.

–No hay tiempo, Els. – Jack apuraba el paso mientras los fragmentos del final de una falda quedaba perdida en el camino. No sabían si eran sus pasos lo que oían, o el tamborileo de la sangre en sus oídos, pero presentían que algo los seguía. Llegaron hasta el seguro y aislado prado en el que Jack se aislaba por las noches y tomaron un respiro.

–Lo perdimos. – celebró Elsa exhausta. _Vaya mañana_.

–Eso creo. – Jack intentaba recuperar el aliento. Luego sintió el cosquilleo de su repentina huida, y liquidó la gracia antes de echarse a reír como maniático.

Fue entonces que hojas de las copas sobre ellos cayeron como una lluvia, luego un fuerte estrépito en el suelo para a continuación descubrir la cabeza de Chimuelo entre la cortina de ramas que les servía para esconderse. _Maldito, maldito seas._

–¿Qué pasa, amigo? – como si fuera peor, era la voz de Hiccup que sonaba a nada más que unos metros, dirigiéndose a ellos. Para colmo de males, el dragón emitía sonidos alegres, como si hubiese encontrado al mismísimo Santa Claus.

Haciendo caso a medias de la orden de Jack de _no_ entrar en pánico, Elsa daba saltos de terror. No sabía qué hacer ¿Y si Hiccup les pillaba en la situación en la que estaban? No habría lugar para la imaginación, ya podría darse por enterado que estuvieron haciendo en su travesía. Y luego se lo contarían a los demás. Y los demás al pueblo de Arendelle. Y los demás a la corte real. ¡Y le cortarían la cabeza!

Estaba tan asustada que su cabeza no se privaba de delirar.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? – Hiccup estaba detrás de donde aparecía la cabeza de Chimuelo. Solo separados por plantas. Jack y Elsa se debatían silenciosamente y presos del miedo si crear una barrera de hielo para impedir su entrada, o directamente congelar a Hiccup y salir corriendo. Pero estaban inmóviles, pegados al suelo. Para cuando una mano entró y apartó la cortina para entrar, ellos ya estaban vestidos… se podría decir. –¿Jack y Elsa? ¿Qué truenos… y qué les pasó?

Hiccup no podía creer la pinta que tenían, parecía que un huracán los hubiera arroyado. Jack tenía los pantalones mojados, es decir, _enserio_ que chorreaban agua cual cascada. Su _hoddie_ todo arrugado y sucio, al igual que ambos. Elsa vestía su pulcro vestido, pero su cabello era el contraste de la imagen; una maraña que intentaba arreglar con nerviosismo.

 _Oh… Ya veo qué pasó aquí._ Al salir del asombro, Hiccup se dejó albergar por el laurel de saber que les había pescado y que sus sospechas eran 100% ciertas.

–¡Hiccup! Mi amigo, no pensaba verte por aquí… – Jack hablaba casualmente y aunque el vikingo sabía muy bien lo que traía en manos, prefirió hacer que le creía.

–¿Qué… Qué te trae por aquí? – la joven también era pésima para ello. _¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es lo mejor que tienen?_

–Oh, nada. Vine con Chimuelo para pescar algo para él. Los chicos están todos despiertos ya.

–Oh… – a la Reina no se le ocurría qué más decir. Además de que asentía ridículamente, intentando disipar el ardor de sus mejillas, mientras terminaba de construir su vestido a sus espaldas.

–Y luego parece que Chimuelo los encontró aquí. Extraño… ¿Van a decirme qué paso o…?

–¿Pasar? No pasó nada. Solo tú. Así que nada. Nada de nada. ¿Ya es hora de comer? – Jack cambió rápidamente de tema dado que había perdido el valor y el uso de las palabras. Era como si su prodigiosa capacidad de mentir y salirse con la suya se había ido a un largo viaje.

–De hecho, sí. Punzie y Mérida están buscando comida para el desayuno ahora mismo en la zona este.

–Bien, entonces será mejor que volvamos al campamento. – restregó sus manos, más que nada para que no se notase que estaba sudando.

–Bien.

–Bien.

–Bien. – la incomodidad del momento le daba cierto toque chistoso a la situación, pensó Hiccup.

–¿Huh? – Rapunzel caminaba sigilosamente. Mérida había tomado otro camino distinto para acelerar la caza, así lo habían decidido. Rapunzel no iba a negar que sentía miedo mientras el mango de su sartén en alto se resbalaba a causa de sus manos sudorosas. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Y fue entonces que oyó pasos. Luego otros, sonaban cada vez más fuerte y cercanos. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Bandidos, lobos, una bandada de conejos rabiosos? ¿¡QuERÍAN SU CABELLO!?

Unos arbustos frente a ella se sacudieron ferozmente, la joven se preparó para lo peor. Hasta que un hombre, de cabello castaño, anchos hombros y tez tostada, apareció por allí, con notable cansancio y temor. Su brusca aparición hizo a Rapunzel saltar y gritar del susto. El desconocido miraba para todos lados eufóricamente, como si buscase una salida, hasta que aquellos intensos ojos avellanas se posaron en Rapunzel y su sartén apuntándole.

–¿Quién eres tú? – rugió la chica temblorosa, apretando su agarre al mango de acero. Temió que pudiese ser un malhechor por la forma en la que se comportaba. Aunque allí estaba, paralizado como estatua. Él había olvidado su frenesí al mirar aquellos ojos verdes que fruncían el ceño y amenazaban con tener una respuesta. Rapunzel arrastró las palabras con ultimátum, cogiendo fuerzas. Ella estaba armada, él no. – ¿Quién eres?

–Huh… – decía bobamente, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

En ese momento, una chica pelirroja apareció por detrás de la chica misteriosa enfrente de él. Y también estaba armada. Aunque no sabía si los sartenes contaban como arma. Tampoco es que estuviese dispuesto a descubrirlo en ese momento.

–¡Punzie! Te oí gritar. ¿Qué pa… Y quién es este? – señaló con la punta de su arco al hombre que miraba embelesado a Rapunzel. Él carraspeó para aclarar su mente y dirigió su atención a la chica del sartén para darle su mejor discurso casamentero para calmar sus aguas. Funcionaba con todas.

– Yo no sé quién seáis, ni qué treta es la que me trajo aquí. Pero me gustaría decir – ahí venía, su arma mortal. Cuidado señoritas, agarren sus calzones. – … Hola.

Sonrió, seductoramente se podría decir, arqueando una ceja con deleite. Hubiese resultado un gesto provocativo si a Rapunzel no le hubiese dado ganas de reír, y a Mer de vomitar. Se obligó a sí misma continuar con su infalible actitud. Mérida por otro lado, rodaba los ojos y miraba entre su amiga y el forastero, sin comprender qué rayos pasaba.

–¿Qué tal? Me llamo Eu…Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider. – se corrigió. Asomaba por su voz una nota tentadora que Rapunzel se negaba a captar o darse por aludida. Tal vez intentaba confundirla. Un intruso, eso era. –Cómo va todo, ¿heh?

–¿Quién es este idiota? – señalaba Mérida. Pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. – ¿Hola?

Rapunzel apartó todo rastro de… de… lo que sea que su voz y mirada influían en su mente. _Nada_ , eso era.

–¿Qué… – _¿qué iba a decir?_ – ¿Qué haces aquí? –continuó hablando seriamente – ¿Con quienes vienes?

–Tranquila, preciosa. – Flynn alzó una mano, pero Punzie le cortó bruscamente. Acercó el borde de su sartén hasta que acechaba el cuello del forastero.

–Rapunzel.

–Salud. –continuó – Tuve un incidente, estaba… digamos que caminando por el bosque. En mi camino, te crucé a ti y… Esperen, ¿dónde está mi bolsa? – buscó por su alrededor, asustado.

–¿Te refieres a esta? – Mérida sostenía en alto una simple bolsa de cuero que al parecer era muy importante para Flynn. Rapunzel, a su lado, sonreía con suficiencia al igual que ella. Admiraba su habilidad para tomar cosas sin ser notada.

–¡Sí, esa! ¡Dénmela! – arremetió contra ella pero tuvo que detenerse en el camino. Un arco y un sartén les amenazaban con quitarle la cabeza, o freír una tortilla, si intentaba dar un paso más.

–Huh, huh. – negaba Punzie. – Primero nos dirás tus intenciones.

–Salir de aquí, claramente.

–¿Por qué? –presionó Mérida – ¿Tienes una banda de bandidos como tú? ¿O es que huyes de ellos?

–¿Disculpa?

–¿De qué huyes? – la blonda acompañó aquel cuestionario. Le tenían entre la espada y la pared.

–Lo siento, preciosa, pero no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, denme mi bolsa así puedo irme de aquí.

–¿Qué hay en ella? – preguntó Mérida admirando el desgastado cuero, alejándolo más del alcance del joven. – ¿Es por esto que estás tan desesperado?

–¡No, no! ¡Ni se les ocurra…! – sus súplicas fueron interrumpidas por un estruendoso relinche de caballo seguido por gritos de hombres. Flynn se quedó sin aire, helado. –¡Están aquí! ¡Maldita sea, me atraparán! Rápido, necesito que me escondan.

–¿Qué? Ni hablar, intruso. – espetó Mérida.

–Vamos, Rojiza, no seas así. Les daré lo que sea, solo no dejen que me vean.

Las jóvenes se miraban entre sí para luego mirar al desesperado hombre que tenían enfrente. Los gritos que parecían estar a metros de distancia se oían a su alrededor, solo árboles les separaban. A pesar de que ninguna pretendía aceptar su pedido, fue Punzie quien removió tras de ella una parte de su extenso cabello dorado, y con la otra mano, señalaba a sus espaldas.

–Entra.

–Punzie, no… – se quejaba Mérida. Era lo último que le faltaba, ayudar a un forastero chiflado y ladrón.

–¿Qué? ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ME ESCONDA EN TU CABELLO? ¿¡Estás loca!?

–¿Qué otra opción tienes? – respondió ella con rudeza. – Es ahora o nunca si… Si quieres vivir. –añadió con convicción.

Cerrando los ojos, el muchacho se agachó y caminó por entre las dos muchachas hasta sentarse tras sus faldas y taparse con la cortina dorada. _Espera un momento, ¿por qué tiene tanto cabello?_ Mejor no preguntar. Debía verse ridículo, si alguien se enteraba su reputación estaría fundida, arruinada. _Finito. Auf Wiedersehen._

Ahogó un chillido cuando oyó el trote de los caballos agitados y la docena de jinetes que le perseguían justo detrás de él, enfrentando a las chicas extrañas.

–Buenos días, caballero. ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Flynn podía jurar que estaba oyendo el acento de la pelirroja, la que se veía aterradora y ruda ahora se oía tal y como una damisela. Parecía imposible, pero por lo visto era una estupenda actriz. Incluso Punzie se sorprendió. Debía ser una de las ventajas de ser princesa, – y de las que ella se esmeraba en dejar de lado – : ética.

Un soldado, que al parecer era el jefe de ese pelotón, carraspeó.

–Estamos buscando a este tipo. – uno de sus oficiales les tendió a las muchachas un papel con la imagen Flynn. Compartieron una mirada y que al segundo todo rastro de culpabilidad desapareció. – Rider es peligroso y para nada de fiar. Este es un asunto real urgente. ¿Lo han visto?

–No me suena. –Mérida se hacía la que escudriñaba la solicitud de arresto con apremio.

–¿Están seguras? – arqueó una ceja – Pensamos que está aquí cerca, por esta zona.

–Para nada, no lo hemos visto. De ser así les haremos avisar, señor. – respondió Rapunzel angelicalmente.

–Que así sea. – asintió el jinete con notable resolución. – Oh, y tenga cuidado señorita con ese sartén, podría ser peligroso.

–¡Lo haré! – sonrió abrazando su arma de acero y ambas saludaron a los soldados partir, inocentes, como si no estuviesen escondiendo a un ladrón de máximo nivel tras sus traseros. Ni bien perdieron de vista las armaduras doradas, se dieron la vuelta para dejar a Flynn al descubierto y apuntarle más decididas.

–Oigan, oigan. No es necesario que me apunten así. – su aire engreído le estaba dando a Mérida ganas de beber ácido.

–¿Con que te busca la guardia real? –Mérida le arrojó el panfleto que había recibido.

–Oh, no. – dijo él al echarle una mirada, atormentado. – Oh, no, no, no, no. ¡Miren esto! ¡ASÍ NO ES MI NARIZ! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN HACER _BIEN_ MI NARIZ?

Un incómodo silencio.

–Retomando el tema… – prosiguió Rapunzel. – ¿Qué traes en mente, Flynn?

–¿Es acaso por esto? – su amiga sostuvo de nuevo el morral en alto. – Me pregunto qué habrá adentro.

–¡N–! – Pero Mérida le calló, presentándole su arco y dispuesta a arrojar la flecha.

–Yo igual, Mer. Le echaré un vistazo si es que Flynn no nos quiere decir…

–¡No! ¡Les dije que la bolsa…! No… – su discurso se ahogó al igual que a Rapunzel se le escapó el aire al abrir la bolsa misteriosa y ver su contenido. Era la joya más preciosa que había visto y probablemente vería en su vida. Una corona. La quitó de su contenedor con cuidado y ojos cual platos. Mérida se vio asimismo embelesada por su divinidad y por el albor que desprendían sus piedras preciosas al ser tocadas por los rayos del sol.

–Es… Es…

–Preciosa… – concluyó Mérida. Al cabo, retomó la guardia luego de haberse dejado llevar por la corona, y colocó su flecha tensada para que al ser disparada le quitase a Flynn neurona por neurona. – Y _tú_ la robaste.

–De algo hay que vivir, ¿no es así?

–¡No, está mal! Debes devolverla. – chillaba Rapunzel. Que injusto era, su dueña debía de estar caminando por las paredes de la preocupación de haber sido robada. Y de tal magnífica pieza…

–¿Estás loca? El que la robó se la queda. Están comenzando a exasperarme, así que denme mi bolsa y me iré así no me verán jamás. – procuraba mantener cierta distancia de las chicas.

–Me parece un buen trato. – dijo Mérida a la vez que apretaba su barbilla como si lo pensara seriamente.

–¡No! Debes devolverla.

–¡Tú debes devolverla, chica… de… mucho cabello! – estiró su mano en ademán crispado.

–¡Rapunzel!

–Dame mi bolsa.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que te atrapen esos soldados ni bien des dos pasos? ¿Acaso tienes pensado algún lugar al que ir?

–Huh… Bueno…–

–Porque no hay ciudades a kilómetros. Estarías en serios problemas en cuanto nos pierdas de vista.

–Bueno, pensaré en eso luego. Quiero mi corona.

–¡No es tuya!

–¡Me pertenece!

–No te la daré. – Rapunzel apretujó en un abrazo protector la preciada corona.

–¡Bien! Te daré algo a cambio, lo que sea. Solo dámela.

–No tienes nada que yo quiera.

–O al menos algo que no sabes que quieres… Hasta que lo _deseas_. – Flynn se mordió los labios provocativamente y usó su arma mortal. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Si no podía negociar con la chica, al menos podría seducirla.

–… ¡QUÉ RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFIQUE ESO! Ni siquiera tiene sentido, deja de intentarlo. Esa cosa que haces no funciona conmigo.

–¡Vamos, funciona con todas!

–¿Cómo así? – Mérida se burló apartada de la imagen. Hubiese chocado los cinco con alguien por su triunfante insolencia si las dos personas con las que estaba no estuvieran en otra dimensión del que ella parecía no formar parte.

–¡He tenido un mal día, de acuerdo!

–El caso es que… – su mente procesaba ideas a mil por hora. – No deberías irte con esto… Solo.

–¿Qué? – ni Mérida ni Flynn, ni siquiera Punzie habían entendido lo que había dicho.

–Quiero decir… Mer, creo que necesita… ayuda.

–No, claro que no preciosa–

–¡ESTÁS DEMENTE! No vamos a ayudarle. Es un ladrón.

–Terrible idea, de verdad.

–Pero, Mer… Lo atraparán. ¡Y mira lo que se ha robado! Si le descubren…

–¡Pues es lo correcto!

–No, deberíamos ayudarle, esconderlo, no sé.

–¿Espera, hablas enserio? – Flynn no comprendía. No podía creer cómo es que alguien en verdad le estuviese ofreciendo asilo. A _él_.

–Tú calla, extraño. Punzie, sé que eres una buena persona y todo eso, pero no. No vamos a albergar a ningún rarito.

–¿¡Rarito!? – chilló.

–Es lo correcto, si lo atrapan lo desnucarán. Míralo. – Rapunzel le señaló. Ante las miradas de las chicas, Flynn puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado. Iba a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, aquella innecesaria bondad para su bien. El problema era que no le entregaban la bolsa. – Está indefenso y hambriento. Seguro debe robar para llevar el pan a la mesa…

–Más bien una fábrica de pan. No te apiades de él, Punzie. Entra en razón. ¡Se robó una corona!

Flynn, mientras tanto, miraba entre ambas muchachas como en un partido de bádminton.

–¿Y por ello no necesita nuestra ayuda? No se lo ve malo. Bueno, más o menos. Pero estoy segura que es más pesado su ego que su cabeza, sino nos la hubiera pedido. Mer, aunque sea dejémosle estar hasta que pase el peligro.

–¿Y qué ganaremos con esto? – se cruzó de brazos.

–… ¿La realización de hacer el… bien? – Punzie no se había puesto a pensar en ello, por lo que no tenía idea. Solo quería convencerla.

No, no y no. Rapunzel estaba definitivamente desquiciada. Tal vez bebió algo que no debía. ¿Por qué iba a compadecerse de Rider? Era un desconocido por no decir peligroso. No iban a darle alimento y hospitalidad a un completo extraño que podría robarles hasta los calzones en cuanto pestañasen, pensó Mérida. No…

Aghh. No podía decirle que no a las súplicas de su amiga. Con toda la bronca del mundo, se debatió en aceptar su petición y luego golpearse la cabeza con una roca hasta que todo esto tuviera sentido.

–Oigan, señoritas. Aprecio mucho lo que intentan hacer por mí, aunque no comprenda del todo. No soy tan cabeza dura como piensan, y creo que tienen razón. – hincó su rodilla al suelo. _Hora de la actuación._ – No pensé que le pediría esto a dos hermosas damas perdidas en el bosque, pero la rubia está en lo cierto. Esos tipos me están buscando, y seguro hay más. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece un buen trato. Así que les suplico por su ayuda. Por favor.

–Esto es una terrible decisión. –comentó Mérida.

–Flynn, te daremos nuestra ayuda, pero solo si podemos confiar en ti. ¿Podemos?

–… Sí. Sí. ¿Por qué no? Claro, que pueden. Me iré en cuanto me lo pidan. Con mi corona, claro…

–En cuanto a eso…

–Punzie, no creo que debamos dársela. – le cortó la escocesa.

–¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PIENSAN DÁRMELA!? ¡Vamos, me llevó mucho robarla!

–Está bien... Te la daremos en cuanto te vayas.

–¡Punzie!

–No debemos meternos en el tema.

– _Aghhh_. Bien. Pero la tendremos hasta que te esfumes, por las dudas de que desaparezcan cosas. – insinuó Mérida.

–Me hieres. Aun así, ¿tenemos un trato? – Flynn tendió su mano a Rapunzel. Dudando por una milésima de segundo, terminó por cerrar el trato. Mérida no lo podía creer. Él se colocó en medio de ellas, rodeando sus brazos por sus hombros e incitándoles a caminar. –¡Excelente! Ya quiero ir a su cabaña–

Mérida se libró de su "amistoso" abrazo para caminar por su cuenta.

–No tenemos eso. – respondió Rapunzel, removiéndose incómoda en el agarre de Flynn.

–Oh, ¿viven a la intemperie?

–Ajá.

–… Huh. Rústico, me gusta. – tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar el trato – ¿Son solo ustedes dos? ¿O hay más bellas muchachas merodeando por aquí?

–Vuelves a decir eso y quedas sin descendencia.

–Tranquila, Rojiza. Es solo una pregunta.

–Rojiza tampoco. – amenazó.

–Sobre eso… Huh, digamos que nuestros compañeros son algo… Fuera de lo normal. – dijo, tímida.

–¿A qué te refieres, preciosa?

–Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, estaban todos, incluso los desaparecidos de la noche anterior juntando leña mientras Hiccup le rogaba a Chimuelo a que usara su fuego. Rapunzel se preparó para lo peor. Al ver la expresión de Flynn estirando su rostro en asombro y espanto al ver al dragón, la muchacha se puso enfrente suyo para obstaculizar su visión.

–¡No entres en pánico!

El grito del ladrón quedó atascado en su garganta en el momento preciso. Su boca y ojos, abiertos de par en par. La chica mientras intentaba calmarlo y evitar que gritara aguantando la respiración. De a poco, el habla volvió a su dueño. Más o menos.

–N–n–no, ¿cómo–cómo iba a hacerlo? E–es tan no–normal tener un dragón. ¿P–por qué lo dices? – la convicción de sus palabras contrarrestaban su rostro.

–¡Chicos, hemos traído un extraño! – anunció Mérida abriendo los brazos.

–¿Huh? – la pandilla volvió su atención a Flynn.

–¿Cómo que a un extraño? – preguntó Jack, casi indignado. – ¿Es broma verdad?

–¿Quién es, Punzie? – la siguiente en preguntar, desconfiada, fue Elsa.

–Su nombre es Flynn– comenzó su explicación Rapunzel, pero fue interrumpida por la joven a su lado.

–Y es un ladrón.

–¡Mérida!

–¿Qué? Es verdad.

–¿Trajeron un ladrón? – Hiccup también estaba indignado.

–Sí, pero es que necesitaba ayuda. La guardia real le está siguiendo.

–Deberíamos entregarlo, entonces. – dijo Elsa.

–¡No! Chicos, debemos ayudarle. No nos pide nada más que un refugio hasta que los soldados piensen que no está aquí y se marchen. Luego se irá. ¿Cierto, Flynn?

–Cierto. Muy cierto.

–Punzie, ¿estás segura que podemos confiar en él? – dijo Jack cautelosamente.

–Me da mala espina… – comentó inaudible el vikingo.

–Chicos, pueden confiar en mí en esto. Él no nos hará daño. Lo prometo.

El Guardián lo pensó un momento. No se había imaginado en una situación deliberante como esta.

–Bien, de ser así le dejaremos estar con nosotros. – sentenció Jack. – Pero debes ser tú quien se encargue de que no nos traiga problemas. Vigílalo de cerca.

Como ya habían aprendido, Jack era excelente para liderar las decisiones convenientes para todos, a pesar de que nunca pudo estar al mando de nada. Por ello, nadie objetó. Pensaron que a la larga no sería una mala medida.

–¡Gracias, Jack! – celebró Rapunzel. Tomó a Rider del brazo y le arrastró a la ronda de personas. – Estos son mis amigos, este es James. Aquel es Hiccup. Ella es Elsa. Y él es Jack. Antes de que preguntes, no, no es un anciano. Es una larga historia.

–Qué tal. – saludó él un poco incómodo. Las apariencias de los amigos de Punzie _sí_ que eran fuera de lo normal.

–Hola, soy James. – parecía ser el único que pensaba recibirlo abiertamente y el que se veía menos… extravagante. Estrecharon sus manos con energía. Fue Elsa quien también se predispuso a darle la bienvenida.

–Mucho gusto Flynn.

–Hola, Elsa.

Hiccup y Jack permanecieron en sus lugares, asintiendo cual distante saludo.

–Hay algo más además de Chimuelo… – Punzie continuó explicando.

–¿Del dragón? –preguntó el forastero – ¿Cómo tu excesivo cabello largo?

–Huh, sí. Verás no somos tan normales como piensas…

–Eso no es una sorpresa.

–Punzie, espera. – Jack le frenó. – ¿Por qué no mejor le explicas todo mientras van a cazar? Ya que acaba de llegar podría ayudar con la caza.

–Me parece bien. – respondió la muchacha.

–Mérida, acompáñalos.

–Ni hablar, que vaya otro.

Flynn rodó los ojos.

–No voy a hacerle daño a Rapunzel. – aseguró de mala gana. Diablos, recién llegaba y ya era tachado por asesino. A decir verdad, ni él mismo se confiaría a sí mismo la vida. _¡Pero igual!_

–No solo por eso. No sabemos qué tan bien cazas, y no queremos almorzar ramitas. Sin ofender a los dos.

–Está bien. Dije que quería su ayuda y no haré nada que les traiga problemas, en verdad. – ni él sabía cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. – Solo es temporal, lo prometo.

–Bien. Punzie se hará cargo de ello de todos modos.

–Yo puedo ir con ellos. – se ofreció James. – Es decir, si quieren.

–Sí, que venga el muchacho. –Flynn alentó.

–James nos vendría bien. – concordó Rapunzel, cuidadosa de mantener cierta distancia con su designado.

–¿Jack, estás seguro? – Hiccup susurró del otro lado del prado para que el "jefe" le escuchara. – James no tiene experiencia en cacería.

–En tal caso, Punzie sí. Y tal vez Rider también.

–Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que vaya. James puede hacerlo tan bien como nosotros. – Elsa propuso decididamente. Ambos jóvenes le miraron, temerosos de declinar su opinión.

–Bien. – Jack se dirigió al excluido y aun así tema de conversación – James, puedes ir. Procura que vuelvan todos en una pieza.

James sonrió ampliamente. De alguna extraña pero verosímil manera, ese Flynn Rider le daba buena espina. Porque era prácticamente la única persona completamente simple y normal como él que había visto en días. Eran casi leña de un mismo tronco. _Por fin alguien que entendiese_. Ni bien se fueron, Punzie y él se hicieron cargo de explicar quiénes eran cada uno, y sus capacidades _fuera de lo normal_ a la visita. Y que no se desmayara.

Al principio les había mirado espeluznado, preguntado si no estaban mal de la cabeza o si eso era una broma. Pero la seriedad en aquellos pares de ojos no mentían.

Luego de oír las historias una y otra vez, Flynn empezó a digerir aquello con la mayor naturalidad que pudo. Incluso le pareció gracioso el giro que había tomado su día. Primero huía de un ejército completo, luego le pedía albergue a dos doncellas y al final jugaría a acampar con un grupo de gente súper poderosa o algo por el estilo. Qué ironía que es la vida.

–Así que eres el más normalito. – comentó Flynn a James mientras caminaban.

–Así parece. – le devolvió la misma sonrisa, olvidándose de que lo menos que hacían era su tarea.

–Me agradas, chico.

–Tú también, Flynn.

–Y dices que eres el cocinero aquí, ¿cierto?

–Sí, pero no es lo único. También acompaño a la Reina. Está atravesando por un momento difícil.

–¿La que congela cosas?

–Elsa es su nombre.

–Ya. Debe ser difícil esto, quiero decir. Vivir entre tanta gente… especial. Siendo solo un hombre. Siendo solo tú.

–Te acostumbras.

–¿Sí? Pienso que si llego a hacerlo… – una mirada se le escapó para el lado Rapunzel mientras intentaba trepar un árbol torpemente en busca de alimento. Aquella quien había confiado en él a ciegas, y no le dejaba saber cómo se sentía él al respecto. La primera, a decir verdad. Flynn no fue consciente de sus siguientes palabras, como si el mundo se hubiese silenciado incluyendo su voz. – No querré irme nunca.

–¿Él robó esto? – Elsa sostenía la corona que Mérida le había enseñado. A su alrededor se cernían y desplegaban los rostros serios de los que quedaron en el campamento.

–Debió haber sido difícil. – comentó el vikingo.

–¿Y dices que debemos devolvérsela en cuanto se vaya como garantía de que no nos traerá problemas?

Mérida asintió.

–Pienso que es lo correcto. – dijo Jack luego de meditarlo. – No es nuestro problema, ni quién sea o qué robe. Estamos haciendo un acto de caridad como dijo Punzie, nada más. Se queda, y luego se va. No vamos a juzgarlo. Y por lo que presiento, él no nos hará nada. Porque debe amar a esa corona más que a su vida.

–Debe valer miles. – silbó Mérida mirando el objeto en cuestión.

–Por lo que Flynn ya no cuenta como nuestro problema. Sino lo que pase esta noche.

Las palabras del Guardián trajeron a Elsa de regreso a la realidad de un golpe antipático que le hizo caer de su nube de ensueño y estrellarse contra el duro suelo. Se había olvidado, ¿cómo dejó que eso pasara? Esa misma noche ocurriría todo. Había esperado una semana completa para poder ver a la Luna en su apogeo abanderando el cielo, y el tiempo había llegado sin notarlo. _Pasó todo muy rápido_. Tomó aire que sentía que se le escapaba.

Mérida notó su nerviosismo.

–Tranquila, Elsa. Estaremos contigo.

–Funcionará, ya lo verás. – le animó el vikingo con un amistoso apretón en el hombro. Elsa sintió cómo la emoción le traicionaba y lágrimas amenazaban con surgir. Ahora que había llegado el momento final, no quería que pasara. Por un fugaz segundo deseó poder vivir en el bosque con ellos por el resto de sus vidas. No quería verlos partir, no quería perder a sus amigos por nada en el mundo.

Entre Jack, Hiccup y Mérida la arroparon en un tierno abrazo grupal. Podían sentir lo mismo que ella, el temor a separarse, a que no funcionara su plan, a olvidar. Y a la vez la felicidad de que resulte, de que se verán luego de que acabe, de que su amistad duraría para siempre.

–Ten fe. – le dijo Jack al oído.

–¿Esta noche qué?

–Haremos contacto con la Luna. Al menos ese es el plan. – explicó por enésima vez Rapunzel. Flynn no había ayudado mucho, pero habían logrado recolectar entre los tres suficiente alimento para todos y estaban marchando de su largo camino de regreso.

–Para curar a Elsa. – continuó James.

–¿Está enferma?

–Es inmortal. – Rapunzel respondió con simpleza como si fuese lo más corriente del mundo. ¿ _En qué me metí? ¿En un circo de raritos?,_ especuló Flynn.

En ese momento atravesaron la última barrera de árboles y encontraron al otro lado el campamento.

Asaron la carne, comieron la fruta y bebieron su agua traída y limpiada del río por James. Flynn se sintió agasajado. No había soñado siquiera con estar en ese lugar, con esas personas, y comiendo esa delicia campestre.

– James, eres asombroso. – comentó.

–Me alegro que te guste. – sonrió desde su lugar en el suelo.

–Es verdad, está riquísimo. – Elsa aportó disfrutando de su comida.

–Siempre hace delicias como estas. – Hiccup aportó desde su lugar en el tronco caído.

–No eres tan inservible como pensaba, eh, mi amigo. – le codeó Flynn a su lado. Aunque su intención había sido bromista e hizo reír a algunos, causó el efecto contrario en el granjero.

 _Inservible._

Así que él no era el único que se sentía de esa forma. Flynn y probablemente el resto también. No era ciego, James sabía que sus amigos le consideraban poco productivo, por eso le daban tareas bobas. En palabras exactas, un estorbo indeseado, una piedra en el zapato. De más.

Si no fuera por Elsa, en el momento en que se topó con ellos en el bosque hubiese dado la media vuelta. Porque le hacían sentir intimidado y minúsculo. Hiccup tenía a su disposición un feroz dragón, Rapunzel tenía su cabello mágico, Mérida su increíble habilidad con el arco, y Jack y Elsa su magia. ¿Y él que tenía? Nada. Era solo James. El simple e inservible granjero que tuvo suerte suficiente de ser recibido por la Reina.

Y ahora que sabía la verdad que dictaba el corazón de Elsa, James se sentía excluido. Como si hubiese una barrera entre él y ella, una que él mismo creó. Porque estaba herido, porque lo que había sentido toda su vida terminaba allí. Con el corazón roto, despertó de la ilusión. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte en "casa" de esa forma? Elsa tenía a alguien que la protegiese, eso había quedado claro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo James allí?

Ocupar un asiento, cocinar. Su propósito era inservible. De pronto, sintió algo ignorado. Extrañaba su hogar. Su tonta e inservible granja improductiva, tal y como él. Allí pertenecía. En este bosque se sentía fuera de lugar, actualmente más que nunca. ¿Qué bien haría aquí que allá no?

 _¿Acaso alguien le necesitaba aquí?_

–Toma, James. Ve a lavar los cacharros. – una voz autoritaria le volvió al presente, fuera de sus dolorosos pensamientos en su mente. De regreso a la cruda verdad. Jack le tendía una bolsa con los vasos, platos y cubiertos dentro.

–¿No quieres que lo haga yo? –Aunque Flynn no hubiese movido un pelo por nadie, se cogió a sí mismo ofreciéndose por el granjero. Debía pagar su deuda de alguna manera, ¿no? Y tal vez se quedase con un utensilio que otro… – Soy el nuevo. Puedo hacer las labores de esclavo.

–No, James lo hará. ¿Cierto, James? – Jack emanaba casualidad, sin finalidad de herirle siquiera. Pero al estarle siendo sincero, le sabía a veneno a James. Como estacas, sus palabras dolían más de lo que pretendía. Estaba tan deprimido de repente que le asombró al granjero tirarse abajo por su comentario.

–Claro. Además de cocinero, lavo platos.

Tomó la bolsa y se marchó. Necesitaba aire libre y despejar la mente. O no sabría qué haría a continuación.

La tarde cayó como lo que tardan las hojas de un árbol en tornarse doradas y caer en otoño hasta dejar las ramas desnudas. La pandilla estaba postrada en un irrompible silencio, en espera. Los únicos que parecían no pertenecer a esa aura nerviosa y expectante eran Rapunzel y Flynn.

–Así que… ¿De dónde vienes? – Rapunzel preguntó incumbida, siguiendo su conversación de horas.

–Whoa, whoa, preciosa. Nada de desenterrar el pasado. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de tu cabello?

–Como te dije, irradia luz cuando canto y tiene capacidades curativas. – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo sin darse cuenta. Era como un tic.

–¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?

–Desde que nací, creo. Mi madre no me lo dijo. De hecho casi ni hablamos de ello.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu madre?

–Te lo he contado todo de ella. En especial de lo que pienso en este momento. Todos esos años viviendo en la torre… No sabía que en verdad estaba viviendo cautiva bajo su ala en lo que llamaba hogar. Ahora no sé cómo llamarle. Una prisión, tal vez. Sin embargo, encontré ese sentimiento cuando me topé con ellos. – le señaló a las personas dispersas por el pasto. – _Hogar_ …

Hubo un momento en el que Punzie perdió las palabras. Flynn aguardaba por una explicación por lo menos, poniendo un gesto de espera.

–Oh, lamento estar aburriéndote con esto.– dijo en cuanto entró en conciencia que estaba abriéndose por completo a Flynn por más insólito que fuera. Dejó que sus emociones ocultadas fluyeran naturalmente sin darse cuenta.

–No me molesta. Sigue. – debía ser la primera vez en la vida en la que escuchaba de pi a pa un discurso de una muchacha. Generalmente, nunca hablaba con las que conocía, ni se aprendía sus nombres. Pero con Rapunzel… No sabía. Era raro. Tampoco se pondría a analizarlo.

Rapunzel le miró extrañada. Más extraño era que el muchacho a su zurda, caracterizado por su apariencia casanova, se interesara por los sentimientos de una chica. Le regaló una débil sonrisa a cambio de su interés.

–No sé qué haré cuando termine. No sé adónde ir, qué pensar. No quiero volver a mi casa, porque ya no es mi hogar. Pero tampoco quiero vagar sin rumbo por el bosque por no tener uno. Sin familia, amigos. Estaré sola… – sofocó las lágrimas. _Ostras_ , se dejó llevar por el momento. Esos ojos avellanas hurgaban en sus profundidades, y ella se había dejado escrutar. _Qué error. –_ Lo siento.

Se levantó del suelo para poder huir de él, salir corriendo de la embarazosa situación y poder llorar tranquila. Pero su aferre le impidió irse. Flynn se incorporó, su fuerte mano en torno a su muñeca, mirándola directo a los ojos. Al instante la soltó. Estaba comportándose muy extraño por culpa de esa chica.

Recordó un útil consejo que una Reina le dijo a un pobre huérfano que jamás conoció aquel significado.

–¿Sabes? Lo bueno de tener un hogar, es que puedes hacer de uno en cualquier lugar que vayas, con cualquier persona. No importa donde sea, si es una pequeña cabaña o en un castillo. Si te alejas de uno, puedes buscar otro. Solo tienes que ser valiente para encontrarlo y hacerlo tuyo.

En sus bondadosas palabras Rapunzel pudo hallar consuelo. Su consejo era profundo y certero, y venía nada más y nada menos de Flynn Rider. Le había prejuzgado completamente desde que lo vio. _¿Quién lo habría dicho?_

–Creo que tienes razón, Flynn. Gracias. – dijo sorbiendo las lágrimas en un dulce tono como el de una niña. Su gesto enterneció al joven. Diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Caridad con la que hacía caridad con él? _Eso no era parte del trato._

–No hay de qué. – su sonrisa mostraba lo que las voces en su cabeza negaban concebir. Cuidadosamente, se alejó de la estática e inestable Punzie para arrimarse a los otros que se habían puesto en marcha para armar una segunda fogata sobre la apagada. La tarde aparecía sobre sus cabezas lentamente. Se ofreció para buscar leña y desapareció en los bosques. En un momento se vio tentado a tomar su bolsa y salir a los piques de ese campamento de locos, sin importarle los dragones, gente que vuela o lo que sea.

Pero eso significaría traicionar la confianza de una inocente chica que cometió un error al hacerlo. Nadie se tomaba el trabajo porque sabían que en cuanto se dieran la vuelta serían apuñalados por la espalda. Y por alguna razón, Flynn por vez primera haría valer tal demostración. No le defraudaría, por el momento, porque no se lo merecía. Tarde o temprano él se iría y se olvidaría de ella y ella de él. Todo terminaría.

James se obligaba a no mirar, pero lo hacía. Las escenas tensas y poco demostrativas de los primeros días entre Jack y Elsa fueron reemplazadas por otras empalagosas. Nadie salvo él les miraba. Al reverendo rábano, nada más para torturarse. Ya ni podía intentar imaginarse siendo él en lugar de Jack, era una triste fantasía. Tenía la verdad en las narices. _¿Cómo dejar ir a lo que soñaste tener toda la vida?_ La respuesta estaba en la pregunta.

Debía dejarla ir, por completo. O se seguiría lastimando. Quizás podría intentarlo de nuevo con una chica distinta. Como Ingrid, la campesina que vivía cerca de su campo y vendía los periódicos que él casi nunca podía pagar. La había rechazado porque soñaba su vida al lado de Elsa. Con razón ella se le había reído en la cara, era un pobre y ridículo soñador.

Tal vez podría funcionar mejor si no tendría que ver a la chica que residía en su corazón todos los días. Quería irse. Pero le había prometido que la acompañaría. Aún seguían siendo amigos, no podría abandonarla. Sobre todo con lo que pasaría esa noche.

Pero Elsa no le necesitaba, nadie lo hacía. Ella tenía amigos y un novio o lo que sea que fuese con Jack. El granjero debía regresar a su casa, su padre debía de estar preocupado. _Rayos_ , se había marchado a ciegas de la mano de Elsa que se había olvidado de su viejo padre, de sus prioridades, de su vida. Su corazón se estrujó y apiñó en una dolorosa culpa. No podría continuar así. Ni por un segundo.

Mientras transcurrían con pesadez las horas y la luz del día vigente se apagaba de a poco, lo único que se movía en el campamento eran las llamas de la fogata que habían encendido tempranamente. Simplemente no se les ocurría en qué más ocupar su tiempo. Fueron en banda hasta el río, solo para mojar los pies. Estuvieron allí unas horas. Charlaron, rieron, le demostraban a Flynn las cosas que Jack y Elsa podían hacer con su místico hielo y carcajeaban al ver sus expresiones de espanto mezclado con maravilla.

–Ustedes _sí_ que son unos raritos… – decía mientras se le contagiaba la risa.

Una experiencia como esa no se olvida ni aunque se cierre los ojos. Flynn se sentía así. De la misma forma en la que su compañía les sentaba más a gusto a los chicos. Ya no era _el_ ladrón. Solo Flynn Rider, el fácil de impresionar. El bienvenido. Eso era ajeno.

Y Rapunzel pudo sentirse a gusto con ello. A gusto con descubrir que no solo podía confiar en él, que no se había equivocado, sino que la visita resultó ser más de lo que pensaban. De alguna manera, lo extrañaría.

Cuando el río comenzó a enfriarse y la luz a disiparse, regresaron. Jack se ofreció para ir solo a cazar esa vez y dejar que Elsa descansara.

No hubo mucho para comer esa noche. Tampoco había mucho apetito.

–Así que… Pandilla. – Jack comenzó a hablar mientras se asaban las carnes y la atención pasaba a enfocarse en él. La única voz en el silencio. – Esta es la última cena. La última noche juntos, para algunos. No quiero ponerme sentimental ni nada de eso así que lo diré simple; son y siempre serán parte de mí. Mis amigos. O buenos conocidos, en el caso de nuestra camarada temporal. – señaló a Flynn. – Tampoco te olvidaré, ladronzuelo.

–Gracias, viejo.

–Aunque todos regresemos a casa mañana, – posó su mano sobre la de Elsa al decirlo. Tuvo de respuesta una sutil sonrisa. – y no nos veamos por un tiempo, lo que vivimos aquí no morirá. Está dicho.

–¿Pueden creerlo? Ha pasado una semana. – Rapunzel se disponía a maravillarse.

–No sé cómo he sobrevivido a ustedes, chicos. – el vikingo recibió una cálida risa por su chacota.

–Jack tiene razón. – Mérida decía con la boca llena de comida. – Mañana volveré a Dunbroch y a la vida de la realeza. Yupi. – aclamó irónicamente, sin emoción. Provocó las primeras risas en el grupo.

–La vida en un palacio tampoco me emociona. – comentó Jack mirando al objeto de sus pensamientos. – Pero podré sobrevivir a ello. Podría acostumbrarme. Hasta quizás también vuelva a ser un Guardián, quien dice.

–Yo creo que volveré a Berk. – Hiccup acarició la cabeza de su dragón que asomaba bajo su brazo pidiendo un bocado. – Chimuelo y yo hemos estado lejos de casa por demasiado tiempo, ¿no, amigo? Sin embargo, pienso visitarles cada vez que pueda. De eso no hay duda.

–Puedes ahorrarte ir a mi pueblo. Te matarían. – acotó obvia la escocesa.

–Me arriesgaré. – se encogió de hombros. La joven le miró sorprendida. ¿No había entendido que debía dejar de intentar lograr algo con ella? No le estaba dejando las cosas sencillas.

No se podía. Diablos, debían haber millones de chicas vikingas que podrían ser de su agrado. Debía renunciar. Pero no lo hacía. Y eso despertaba las ganas en Mérida de que siguiera sin hacerlo… ¡No! Ideas estúpidas.

Qué ironía. No había sentido nada por nadie en su vida, y cuando lo hacía era de un _vikingo_. _Bien hecho, Mérida._ Y entonces un pensamiento le atravesó como un cometa. _Tal vez no sea una mala idea._ Antes de saberlo, había apartado aquella ridiculez al basurero imaginable.

Nadie era estúpido. Podían saber claramente a lo que se refería Hiccup tanto como Mérida. Se sentía la tensión eléctrica en el aire. No obstante, prefirieron el silencio y el griterío de suposiciones, opiniones y comentarios en sus cabezas. Excepto por Flynn, que chifló, incomodando más el momento a la vez que las mejillas de Mérida se encendían y se escondía bajo su alocada melena.

–Pues, creo que yo debo volver a las calles y a robar más cosas. Posiblemente de la realeza… – tras recibir una mirada asesina de Elsa, Flynn se retractó. – No de _tú_ realeza. Está bien, de ninguna. Solo deja de mirarme así.

Otra carcajada. Una sutil risilla robó su atención. Rapunzel agitaba sus hombros con pequeños movimientos y tapada su sonrisa con su mano. Flynn apartó la mirada ni bien se dio cuenta de estar mirándola sin motivo alguno.

–… Y será mejor que lo haga ya.

–¿Qué?

–Ha sido muy lindo de su parte dejarme quedar. –Flynn ignoró el desconcierto de la joven y la de los restantes semblantes. Se incorporó del suelo y sacudió el pasto prendido a sus pantalones. – Pero es tiempo de que me vaya. ¿Puedo llevarme un poco de esto? – tomó un trozo de carne atravesado por un palo.

–Claro. ¿Tan pronto te vas?

–Sí. Es mejor que sea así. Gracias a todos. – se dirigió cortésmente a cada uno para despedirlos. Dando y aunque no lo esperase, recibiendo.

–Nos vemos, viejo. – saludó Jack con una sacudida de manos muy varonil. Elsa, en cambio le dio un abrazo.

–Cuídate, Flynn. Fue un gusto conocerte.

–Igualmente, Elsa.

–Adiós, Flynn. Espero volver a verte.

–Espero.

–No sé cómo pasó, pero creo que tal vez voy a extrañarte. – Mérida le dio un alegre apretón.

–Lo mismo digo, Rojiza. Lo mismo digo.

–Nos vemos, amigo. Voy a extrañarte. Pásate por mi granja en cuanto necesites algo.

–Yo igual, James. Dudo que vuelva a estar por estas tierras. Aun así…Cuídate. Y Rapunzel… – al verla, percibió un atisbo de tristeza. Pero era distinta a la de los otros. La de ella era más intensa, divisible como un aura a su alrededor. Él podía sentirlo tanto como propio aquel sentimiento. También le agradaba y le dolía en un lugar muy, MUY profundo tener que irse. Por ella. Olvidó las palabras que pensaba decirle. – Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

 _Diablos, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? Eres EL idiota del año_ , le decía su conciencia.

Saliendo de su trance, Rapunzel lo recordó. Tomó del suelo a sus espaldas la desgastada bolsa de cuero y se la entregó. A fin de cuentas era lo único que le concernía a él.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué. – se encogió de hombros. Intentaba sonreír, parecer feliz, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. Realmente quería que se quedara un poco más.

–No, en verdad. Gracias. Me has salvado el pellejo. Espero devolverte el favor algún día. – Flynn le tendió la mano. Rapunzel dudó y acabó por estrecharla, tal vez había esperado algo más después de todo. Permanecieron estáticos en lo que sintieron que pasó un milenio, pensando posiblemente que eso era incómodo, que él debía haber hecho un movimiento distinto, que tendría que seguir agradeciéndole. – Huh… Bueno. Adiós.

Cada paso que daba hacia la lejanía, a Rapunzel se le rompía una partecita de ella, caía al suelo y se hacía humo. En un impulso que solo los que lo han sentido pueden describirlo, gritó su nombre y fue abrazarlo.

 _Bingo. ¿Ves? Ella tiene más decisión que tú_. Su conciencia tenía razón. Eso es lo que él pensaba hacer, pero se había acobardado. Con entusiasmo recibió aquel último gesto.

–Cuídate, Flynn. Y buena suerte.

– Tú igual, preciosa. – desarmó su agarre. – Y espero que encuentres el lugar al que perteneces.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó para siempre. Las palabras de Rapunzel murieron en su boca al ver sus anchos hombros marchar. Hiccup, James, Jack, Mérida, Elsa y Rapunzel admiraron el surco por donde había desaparecido el visitante y pronto volvieron su visión al fuego y a terminar su comida. Excepto por esta última que permaneció mirándolo por unos necesarios segundos más.

James carraspeó.

–Creo… – deseó no haber captado la atención de nadie. Pero no fue así. Tragó saliva por los nervios que pululaban a flor de piel. – Creo que… Creo que yo también debería irme.

La confusión fue unánime. Su discurso les dejó shockeados, se miraron entre sí como si pudieran corroborar si es que James había consumido hongos últimamente.

– ¿Qué? – la voz se le apagó. Elsa creyó haber oído mal.

–Que debo regresar… a casa. – dijo nervioso.

No solo les impactó, sino que Elsa en especial sintió cómo lo que decía se convertía en balas y le atravesaba el pecho, dejándola sin aliento.

–¿Debes – carraspeó en cuanto su voz quebró.–… Debes irte? ¿Ahora? – Elsa podía sentir su cuerpo tensado y cómo las tropas de la tristeza derribaban la delicada barrera de su emoción.

Lógicamente sabía que James debía regresar, como todos. Pero había supuesto que eso sería luego de que enfrentara al espíritu en el cielo. No que se iría antes… No es que sintiera traición, sino dolor. James y Elsa se habían hecho amigos, y lo necesitaba a su lado al igual que sus otras amistades. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de planes?

Pese a ello, ella ni nadie se atrevió a preguntar al ver su estado delicado, reflejado en su tostado rostro. James estaba más bien en condiciones de salir corriendo de allí. Se le veía frágil, a punto de romperse a llorar.

Elsa más que nadie conocía el peso de la palabra responsabilidad y sabía que siempre había que acudir a su llamado. Tenía que aceptarlo, no retenerlo. Dejarle ir. Porque Elsa aún recordaba aquella noche en la que rompió algo en él, desde entonces le había visto con la urgencia de huir. No creía que resistiría tan poco.

–Lo… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Elsa. – _Sé fuerte_. – Pero mi padre me necesita. También debo volver. Espero entiendas. Porque no cambiaré de opinión. – Tenía las pocas cosas que había llevado envuelto en su capa y amarrado al hombro, listo para partir.

Elsa se incorporó, con las piernas temblantes, para enfrentarlo. Viéndolo se podría decir que parecía un atleta en el punto de partida dispuesto a echar su trote en cuanto suene la campana. Elsa temió que lo hiciese, por lo que habló con toda la sabiduría en su corazón angustiado, conteniendo el agua que asomaba por sus lagrimales.

–Comprendo. – tomó sus manos, en el mismo dulce gesto que él había hecho con ella. Ella también sabía que lo de su padre era una de las excusas para marcharse, aun así no podía obligarle a quedarse si no quería. Empero su sensatez no hacía que el verlo partir en el momento decisivo de su vida fuese menos punzante. – En verdad, James. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

No supo qué más añadir, solo esas palabras desinfladas.

–Y yo a ti. Cuando vuelvas al Reino me gustaría que me hagas saber qué tal te ha ido hoy. Aunque estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. – saludó a los pasmados uno por uno. Antes de alejarse de las estatuas que solo respiraban, se dio la vuelta hacia Elsa una vez más. – ¿Me prometes algo? Conserva esa piedra, te traerá suerte y te protegerá.

 _Como yo no supe hacer._

–Lo haré. – Elsa se permitió a sí misma achicharrarse como un ovillo en su interior en lugar de ponerse a llorar.

Sin nada más que agregar, porque sabría que se quebraría, James se fue tomando un camino distinto al de Flynn. Directo a Arendelle. A su granja. A su familia. A su hogar.

La pérdida de dos personas ennegreció más la noche en cuanto esta cayó. Y por fin, la Luna se postró sobre ellos.

–Elsa, será mejor que vayamos. – era Jack quien ponía su mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención fijada en la nada. Le miró con ojos tristes, los de Jack reflejaban pena pero sobretodo seriedad. Elsa asintió.

Guiaron a los demás al lugar donde habían acordado que sería ese "contacto". El asombro inundó a quienes no había pisado el pequeño prado secreto de Jack al ver el lugar. De noche era mucho más espectacular y centraba en el lugar exacto a la redonda Luna por arriba de sus cabezas.

Sin más tardar, se asentaron en el verde herbaje. Hiccup, Punzie y Mérida echaron un vistazo a Jack y Elsa en forma de una muda pregunta sobre lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Elsa solo miraba a la Luna, potente e infinita alumbrando la noche, y con un poco de temor. Jack, quien notó el nerviosismo de la pandilla, les respondió de la misma forma que no sabía. Entonces, siguieron el ejemplo de Elsa.

La Reina cerró los ojos, como si pudiese sumirse en un sueño en plena vela. Arropó con cariño el collar que James le había dado, reemplazando su lugar vacío a su lado. Si lo que se decía de la piedra era cierto, entonces había más esperanza.

Gritó con su corazón que funcionara, que la Luna la escuchara. Y sintió una suave mano posándose sobre la suya. Abrió un ojo para ver a su derecha la mano de Mérida. A su vez, ella sostenía la de Hiccup con la otra y él a Punzie. A la sazón, otra mano pero fría aferró su izquierda. Jack le dio una sonrisa alentadora ante su mirada insegura. Elsa tomó aire.

– Hombre de la Luna, necesito hablarte.

Nada.

– Hombre de la Luna…

Nada.

Fue Jack quien habló esta vez. Él era un Guardián, tal vez con él sí podía contactarse.

– Hombre de la Luna, soy Jack Frost. Te imploro escuches.

Nada aún.

– Hombre de la Luna… – llamaron todos a la vez. Pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Silencio.

Compartieron una mirada preocupada. No estaba funcionando en absoluto. Elsa, por otro lado, permanecía persistente. Dejó que su corazón hablara, no su voz.

 _Sé que estás ahí. ¿Puedes responderme? Por favor._

Nada. Debía seguir insistiendo.

 _Respecto a mi inmortalidad, creo que sabes lo que quiero. Es preciso que me deshaga de ello. Por favor, suplico que me escuches._

Minutos silenciosos transcurrieron. En un principio, las cinco personas hicieron eco de su voz en sus cabezas, pidiendo escuchara. Pusieron toda su fe en ello hacia el espíritu que nunca supieron que existía. Pero a medida pasaba el tiempo, comenzaban a pensar que sus esfuerzos resultarían en vano. Que solo estaban sosteniendo sus manos y rezando a algo que no escuchaba o daba respuesta.

Y en aquel momento le oyeron. La voz ancestral resonando en sus propias mentes. Pero sus palabras dejaban más preguntas que respuestas.

 _No tengo el poder de despojar el hielo en tu corazón, Elsa. Podría devolverte tu vida como así matarte, la respuesta es incierta._

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _…_

 _¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Tiene que haber una manera._

 _No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…_

 _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacerlo?_

 _…_

La conexión con el Guardián del cielo comenzó a perder estabilidad, como si se estuviese alejando la voz. Elsa entró en pánico.

 _¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Dime qué debo hacer!_

 _…_

 _¡Hombre de la Luna! ¡Dímelo, solo dime cómo me curo!_

 _La respuesta ha estado siempre ante tus ojos._

 _¿Qué? ¡Hombre de la Luna!_

Pero ya había desaparecido.

Frustración, fue lo primero que sintieron. Habían esperado tanto tiempo por un milagro que duró nada más y nada menos que un minuto. Y no habían tenido la respuesta que esperaban.

– ¿Ante tus ojos? – preguntó Hiccup enredado. No sabía si su repentino mareo se debía a la voz que había oído en su mente o a la confusión de la vaga contestación.

– ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? – preguntó Punzie.

Elsa abrió los ojos para ver qué tenía enfrente. Pero solo había un vacío cubierto en árboles. Aunque la última frase del Guardián en el cielo decía que la respuesta la había tenido todo el tiempo adelante, no había nada. Porque no había respuesta. El desconcierto de haber fracasado y no haber conseguido lo que pretendía atrajo las lágrimas de esas que parecen jamás acabar.

Eso era todo. No había cura. Ni un milagro. No había nada. Solo un futuro que Elsa jamás había deseado. Exacto como vivir en una pesadilla. Sus temores de repente tomaron un vívido color y roce más real. Porque esa era la verdad.

Elsa sería por siempre inmortal.

En su cuerpo que despedía temblores y sollozos descontrolados, sintió un cálido abrazo que de apoco fue incorporando más gente, como si pudiera hacer cesar sus penas. Pero no funcionaba. No había consuelo.

Sus emociones se salían de control entre sus llantos, podía oír cómo las hojas del verde suelo se llenaban de escarcha poco a poco, dibujando un suelo cristalino y puro a su alrededor. También provocó que una fina nevada callera sobre ella.

– Déjenme sola. – suplicó ella entre lamentos. – … Por favor.

Con abatimiento en sus ojos, se apiadaron de ella y compartieron un gesto de ánimos inservible como apretar su hombro o besar su frente para luego marcharse. Pero Jack fue el último en hacerlo. Algo en él le vociferaba que debía quedarse allí con ella, consolarla, pero otra parte decía que la dejara tranquila para que pudiera asumirlo, aunque sea sin su ayuda. Era algo que debía enfrentar sola por más que a él le doliese, y a ella igual. Como Guardián y algo más, no había nada que Jack Frost pudiese hacer.

Besó su cabeza y sus manos que cubrían su rostro y Jack se alejó del prado, dejándola sola.

Eso era todo, una completa ironía desgraciada. Su vida estaba acabada para toda la eternidad.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche, pasando desapercibidos, tres espécimen sonreían con malicia.

– Es hora. – la bruja declaró la guerra.

 **Fin del capítulo 42**

* * *

Les hice creer que había lemmon, ¿a que no? xD

Lo siento, fui malvada. Prometo que habrá más, pero no ahora. Les advierto que preparen sus corazones y mentes para cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante. Porque se vienen tiempos difíciles.

Y para aclarar cualquier duda: Jack no es fértil por lo que no habrán pequeños Jaquecitos o Elsitas correteando por ninguna parte. Abandonen esa esperanza.

Sigo siendo malvada. Pido perdón xD

 **Se me han acumulado un millar de preguntas que no he podido responder así que si tienen CUALQUIER duda tienen la posibilidad de preguntarla en los comentarios de este capítulo para que los responda.**

Saludos mis amigos!


	43. Tinieblas

En el final, notarán que no coincide en todo (excepto por los diálogos) a lo que sucede originalmente en **Enredados**. En mi historia, decidí **cambiarlo** , alargar la muerte del alguien que no quiero decir pero ya lo verán. Así que están al tanto de que el efecto causado por " **x** " acción que no quiero decir hasta que lo lean es **distinto** aquí que en la película.

Y para que lo sepan, dejé algunas cosas que sucede a los personajes en las películas originales, para que fluyera como en la película solo que acorde a esta historia. Espero disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 43. "Tinieblas** **"**

Mérida solo supo que despertó en una pesadilla en carne propia, corriendo en medio de un infierno. Su pueblo natal; allí estaba tal y como lo recordaba después de regresar de su travesía en Arendelle en busca de sus hermanos que se habían colado en un barco de regreso a casa.

Ella estaba vuelta. Pero su hogar no era el mismo, lo que era paz, ahora era guerra.

Fuego. Un voraz incendio devoraba casas, personas a su paso, consumía vida. Reconocía caras familiares de pueblerinos de Dunbroch, sucumbidas en pánico y temor. No podía ver a los intrusos, la barrera de humo era demasiado espesa. Mérida solo sabía que quería llorar con furia hasta apagar tal infierno con sus propias lágrimas, y luego despellejar a quien le hubiese declarado la guerra a su clan que había estado gozando de paz, hasta que ella llegó.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Cadáveres florecían del suelo como plantas, y la mayoría eran de su bando. Iban perdiendo. Y ella más que nadie sabía quién podría involucrarse en semejante batalla y asesinatos a sangre fría para defender a su pueblo: su padre.

Corrió como un poseso por entre las huellas que dejaba la muerte a su paso, quemándose la piel, las ropas y el cabello. Imploraba a los cielos llegar a casa y rescatar a su familia, aunque ni siquiera podría defenderse sin su arma. Era una inútil princesa en el medio del caos. Evadir la muerte es como caminar en una cuerda floja sobre un abismo. A su derecha, un grupo de batallón contra un puñado de su clan se daba pelea a morir, los ruidos cortantes de las hachas eran un canto demoníaco ante sus oídos. Buscó un camino más seguro, ¿pero qué era seguro allí? Nada, si siquiera en el interior de su mente. Sentía miedo como nunca antes.

Al llegar al pie de la magnífica edificación de piedra que solía llamar casa, contempló cómo se caía a pedazos por el fuego, y hombres gigantes sacaban a la gente, en su mayoría sirvientes, a rastras de sus escondites. Burló a los enemigos y se escabulló como un fantasma por la puerta. Entonces la vida se le escapó por los poros como humo. Bajo el marco de la muralla que rodeaba el alcázar, su madre y padre yacían ensangrentados sosteniendo a sus tres hermanitos gemelos de sus manos, en las mismas condiciones. Sus ojos no reflectaban ya existencia, sino terror.

Mérida vomitó en ese mismo lugar, entre lágrimas, sin importarle que viniese uno de los bandidos sanguinarios por su espalda y le clavara un hacha. Era una visión horrible, perturbadora, nadie en su más sano juicio podría imaginarse acabar de esa forma, o incluso torturar a personas inocentes.

 _Si tan solo pudiese cambiar el destino._

Sus sentidos se encontraban al rojo vivo, como si pudiese saborear, tocar, ver y escuchar a su más horrenda pesadilla, el más atroz infierno. Y era real. Pero el olor era lo que más llamaba su atención, y a la vez lo que más le espantaba. Olía a muerte, armas, sangre, forasteros. Olía a vikingos.

– ¡Rapunzel! – Elsa acababa de despertar de su inconciencia. Sentía un contundente dolor en la nuca que le producía mareos. Alguien le había golpeado y traído no a un calabozo, sino una pequeña casa común y corriente. Más bien, raptado.

En cuanto había abierto los ojos en lo que sería el living sintió como sus manos eran presas de unas cadenas adheridas al suelo. Fue entonces que vio otro bulto encadenado del otro lado de la sala. Y con abundante cabello dorado.

El bulto tumbado giró sobre sí mismo en lo que pareció una eternidad. Estaba dolorida, magullada, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza que ella no recordaba. Tardó un tiempo en que su visión se ajustara y viera el atormentado rostro de Elsa que luchaba por acercarse más a ella. Al instante, percibió cómo sus puños habían sido encadenados en su espalda, y cómo sus gritos eran tapados por una tela alrededor de su boca.

El temor fue más grande cuando supo dónde se encontraban. Su casa.

– ¡Elsa! – gritaba inentendible. Utilizó toda la astucia y fuerza que pudo para librarse de su bozal. – ¡Elsa! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– No lo sé. No sé cómo llegamos aquí. Punzie, ¿estás bien? – Elsa estaba desesperada mientras se alargaba todo lo que sus cadenas llegaban. Apenas podía sentarse y tocar a Rapunzel. ¿Quién pudo haberles hecho esto? ¿Bandidos? Pero cómo es que ella no podía recordar.

– Estoy bien. – físicamente, se refería. – Elsa… Creo que fuimos emboscados.

– Eso creo.

– Estamos… Estamos en mi casa. – soltó con dolor y desasosiego y tragó saliva .

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú casa?

No lo podía creer. Rapunzel asintió lentamente.

– ¿Y…Y los demás? – preguntó Elsa. Registraron la casa con la mirada, pero no había señales de ellos. A su espalda, estaban las grandes escaleras de roble. No había puertas en el lugar, ni luz siquiera, excepto la poca que ingresaba lúgubremente por la única ventana de enfrente.

– Somos solo nosotras. Oh, Elsa, estoy asustada. – decía al temblar.

– Yo igual. – quería abrazarla, contenerla en ese duro momento, hacer frenar sus temblores. Pero esas malditas cadenas…

– Esto puede significar que…

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que mi madre está detrás de todo esto.

Hubo silencio.

– ¿Estás segura que tampoco hay alguien aquí? – continuó Rapunzel.

– No he visto a nadie. Tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a los otros, Punzie. ¡Pero ya! – se apresuró por decir Elsa. Se podría decir que en cada respiración, una parte de su esperanza era reemplazada por temor. Un oscuro temor. Pero si se daba por vencida ante este, perdería toda oportunidad de escapar.

– ¿Cómo? No tenemos un plan. Ni sabemos dónde están los demás.

– Ya se nos ocurrirá. Necesito que te enfoques y pienses en ello. Yo haré lo mismo.

– Elsa… – Rapunzel temblaba presa de sus pensamientos. – Vamos a morir…

– No, no digas eso. Vamos a salir de aquí. Solo confía en que–

El ruido de múltiples pisadas le interrumpió. En cuanto las personas al respecto salieron a la luz, Elsa y Rapunzel percibieron cómo empalidecían cual cadáveres. Ante ellos estaban sus pesadillas. Gothel y Hans.

– Bueno, bueno. – canturreaba la bruja. – Pero es que ha sido tan sencillo.

Caminó hacia ellas, mirando a Elsa con odio y a Rapunzel con castigo. Tomó entre sus manos huesudas la barbilla de Punzie.

– Mi querida hija por fin ha vuelto a casa. – dijo dulcemente. Pero Rapunzel tenía el ceño fruncido. Se atrevía a llamarla hija luego de tantas mentiras, de alejarla del mundo y encima la raptaba. Seguro estaba detrás de la desaparición de sus amigos. Le proporcionó un escupitajo en la cara.

– No soy tu hija. Y tú no eres más que una asquerosa sabandija.

Gothel le devolvió la osadía con una fuerte cachetada.

– ¡No! – Elsa había intentado impedirlo pero a mitad de camino se encontró con el filo de una espada en su garganta.

– Estate quita… mi Reina.

– No la lastimen. – escupía Elsa. De reojo pudo ver a Hans acorralándola gustoso. No se había cansado ya de intentar acabar con ella, pero esta vez parecía haber jugado bien sus cartas.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – siseó Gothel hacia ella, hecha una furia. – Por tú culpa Rapunzel huyó de casa. Te culpo a ti y a los demás de su grupito por todo esto. Por lo que han causado.Y se los haré pagar muy, muy caro.

– ¡No es cierto! – se lamentaba Punzie luchando contra la dolencia. – Me he ido por mi cuenta. ¡Porque ya no te soportaba a ti, a que me uses! ¡No puedes pretender mantenerme cautiva y– ! – un tirón de sus cadenas le hizo callar y tropezar contra el suelo.

– ¡Déjenla en paz! – Elsa gritaba incapaz de moverse. Recibió una patada de unas botas de montar que la derribó por completo. Ya estaba. Se las verían con ella.

Acudió a su magia. Ya había escapado una vez de unas cadenas, podía hacerlo miles de veces más. Pero por una razón, la sensación helada que corría por sus venas no salía al exterior. Intentó con más energía.

No hubo caso.

– Oh, no, no. – Gothel chasqueó la lengua, cambiando por completo su aire violento. Ahora se la veía calma. Una espantosa calma. – Querida, ni siquiera te esfuerces. No puedes usar tu patético don con nosotros. Esas cadenas están encantadas por tu servidora, y son irrompibles ante cualquier hechizo o magia. – acercó su rostro arrugado a centímetros del suyo. – ¿Te crees que te lo dejaríamos fácil? – con una mano de acero rodeó su cuello para impedirle hablar y ahogarla. Por puro placer y maldad.

– Nos has desestimado, Elsa. Tú y los tuyos. No sabes con quien te metiste. Tal vez hayas presenciado el fracaso de Hans y Pitch antes. Pero ahora es completamente distinto conmigo a cargo. Es a _mí_ a quien deberías temer más.

Hans acariciaba con la punta de su espada el cabello de Elsa, como si deseara rebanarla a pedazos en ese mismo segundo. Pero Gothel no se lo permitiría, al menos por ahora. Miedo, eso les debía hacerles sentir como había dicho el Señor de las pesadillas. Porque si se dejaban sucumbir por este, no habría marcha atrás. Ante el miedo, no hay habilidad especial, dones o poderes que evitaran ser intrascendente. Matar las esperanzas es matar vida.

Por fin ha llegado el día del juicio, donde pagaran por lo que ha hecho. Tendremos nuestra venganza, y no habrá nada que puedan hacer. Estoy hablando muy enserio. – luego se dirigió al hombre. – Hans, cielo. ¿Qué te parece si nos preparamos? Creo que es hora de que acabes con tu pez gordo de una vez por todas. No quiero que intente nada raro. Aunque no creo que pueda. He dejado las cosas bastante en claro.

– Sí, Gothel. – le sonrió. Ya tenía en mente cómo hacerlo.

– Elsa tendrá el privilegio de ser la primera. – anunció esperando el deleitable horror de sus prisioneras. No tardó en llegar.

– ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES! – Rapunzel se retorcía en sus cadenas en vano. Gothel volvió a cernirse sobre ella, sujetando su rostro, antes de soltarlo con descaro y desaparecer por una puerta.

– ¿Ves, querida? Esto pasa cuando desobedeces a mami.

Hiccup no supo cómo había pasado ello, pero allí estaba, corriendo por su vida. Luego de haberse ido de aquel prado, todo se volvió oscuro. No supo nada de Jack ni de Mérida, Punzie o Elsa. Eran él y la nada. Para cuando salió de aquel remolino vacío y siniestro pudo distinguir a Chimuelo al final del mismo. Pero no era él. Ni bien le vio, como si lo estuviera esperando, lanzó un letal chorro de plasma caliente, peor aún que el fuego. De milagro, el vikingo se salvó de acabar como anchoa frita. Sin embargo los ataques no cesaron.

Él no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera tratando de aniquilar. Se le veía más furioso de lo normal, temblaba, gruñía, tensaba las alas para intimidar, se erizaba y enseñaba los dientes de manera que el color de la piel de quien lo viera se escapaba. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, pero igualmente atentos al hombre que tenía enfrente y a quien perseguía por el lugar. Nunca lo había visto al dragón así. No lo reconocía a él, ni viceversa.

Estúpido no era un calificativo para Hiccup cuando se trataba de razonar. Podía sospechar que le habían hecho algo que le incitara a querer matarlo, tomar su control, pero no podía decir quién ni cómo. Había echado a correr, esquivando ataques y mordidas, con Chimuelo casi pisándole los talones mientras le gritaba su nombre, para que tratara de entrar en razón. Le gritaba que tenía que ser fuerte y vencer ese trance, pero cada vez que abría la boca, una bola ardiente le rozaba la nariz. Hiccup tenía suerte de ser pequeño porque le era fácil escurrirse por entre las estrechas veredas en las que Chimuelo tenía que detenerse hasta derribar por completo los árboles.

Estaba demasiado aterrado en cuanto notó que simplemente el dragón no le escuchaba. Y dudaba que fuese a hacerlo. Siguió huyendo de aquel reptil mitológico. Porque si tan solo se detenía, estaba frito.

James caminaba por el sombrío bosque mientras el día quedaba a horas de aparecer. ¿Debía faltar mucho para llegar a Arendelle, para retomar su vida que jamás debió dejar?

De repente, contrastando el profundo silencio y el cantar de los grillos de la noche, se oyó un desgarrador grito de auxilio. James se sobresaltó. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Qué iba a hacer él? No era capaz de defenderse o ayudar, ni siquiera con el chiste de su hacha que únicamente servía para untar queso. Pero tenía algo que los sabios llaman estupidez; un demente coraje. Sujetando su precaria bolsa con fuerza, corrió por los senderos en dirección a lo que le pareció oír el grito.

Como si la adrenalina no fuese suficiente, mientras corría, resbaló en una inverosímil superficie en el camino de pasto, tierra y ramas caídas. Era un estrecho trazo hecho de perfecto hielo. ¡Hielo! Elsa o tal vez Jack debían estar en problemas. El corazón de James daba violentos brincos por segundo. ¿Qué estaba por hacer?

Otro grito. Definitivamente era masculino.

Desde el suelo, James pudo ver cómo el trazo congelado proseguía pintado en el suelo, marcando un camino luminiscente que de a ratos desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. Sin dudarlo y con su coraje en mano, porque tal vez si lo hubiera recapacitado hubiera dado media vuelta, siguió el camino.

Al final de este había una cabaña sumamente abandonada y en condiciones tétricas. El rastro terminaba allí, no se escucharon más alaridos. Aguantando la respiración se adentró. No había más que muebles y ventanas desvencijadas y corroídas por el tiempo. Pero había una misteriosa cama de madera que destacaba de la fúnebre escena. Estaba levemente movida de lugar, dejando al descubierto un gran hoyo sombrío en el suelo libre de polvo. El borde del mismo decorado con diminuta escarcha. Jack debía estar allí dentro.

A James se le erizó la piel con tan solo pensar en ingresar al agujero. Quién sabe qué había allí y quién le había capturado. Tomó el mango de su arma que consideraba de juguete para adentrarse. Lo que hacía por Jack…

El agujero conducía a un largo túnel oscuro. Al final del mismo se veía la única y aun así precaria luz de la negrura reinante. De allí, provenían también desgarradores gritos, como si estuviesen destripando vivo a alguien. Y ese alguien debía ser Jack.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminó hasta la boca del túnel y se ocultó tras una alta columna grisácea. La sala que parecía terminar en un abismo y continuar del otro lado, estaba iluminada por un fuego supernatural, las llamas iban de colores cenicientos a azules. Las voces eran más claras ahora y audibles, no así menos espeluznantes.

– ¡AAHHH! ¡Para…! – gritaba Jack sin aliento. James asomó lo suficiente la cabeza por detrás de su escondite para verle. Estaba amarrado de ambas muñecas al techo y de los tobillos al piso por gruesas cadenas. Colgado como a un muñeco de trapo.

Un muñeco de trapo torturado. Sangre florecía por toda su piel, pero sus heridas eran más grandes y graves en el pecho y abdomen desnudos. Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo al borde de la inconciencia. Mirarlo hacía que el estómago diera un vuelco.

A sus pies, estaba una figura casi humana, oscura como aquel túnel, parecía no tener pies sino una densa nube que se movía junto con él. En el suelo, yacían varias armas de tortura, todas forjadas por un mismo y raro material negro.

– ¿Parar? ¿Por qué pararía? ¡He deseado hacer esto hace tanto tiempo! – tarantelleaba la criatura. – ¿Acaso no lo estás disfrutando? ¡PORQUE YO SÍ! – le propinó un latigazo que hizo vibrar las paredes.

Jack se retorcía y aullaba. James sabía muy bien que estaba desangrándose a borbotones y en cuanto siguiera así podría… No se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo. Aunque Jack sí.

– Sa… Sabes que no puedes matarme. Soy inmortal.

– Claro que sé que lo eres. Pero, Jack, – su voz sonó piadosa. – ¿es que no lo ves?

– ¿Ver qué? –aguijoneó ahogado en el dolor y agotamiento.

– Eres tan idiota, Frost. Lo tienes ante tus ojos.

Desde su escondite, James pudo ver cómo la criatura hacía aparecer de la nada con su mano un cuchillo, negro como sus otras armas. Aquel, lo mojó con la sangre que corría por el abdomen de Jack, sin cortarle, y se lo mostró en sus narices mientras Jack luchaba por incorporarse.

– Mira tu sangre, Jack. ¿Sabes lo que significa? – el Guardián solo le mantuvo la mirada con odio – Que seas inmortal no significa que no puedas ser herido. – su risa acompañaba la maldad en su sentencia de muerte.

Entonces el alma de Jack se le cayó a los pies. Pitch estaba en lo cierto. Jack podía sangrar, lo recordaba claramente en la noche en la que Elsa mordió su labio. Y él plantó besos ensangrentados en su divino cuerpo. Un recuerdo tan delicado y hermoso se veía enfrentado con el horror del presente. _Podía ser herido._ En aquel momento, James y Jack lo sabían con certeza.

Iba a morir.

– Se han ido. – anunció Elsa. – ¿Punzie, estás bien?

Claramente no lo estaba.

– Van a volver, Elsa. Oíste lo que dijeron que te harán… –

– Eso no importa. Nos voy a sacar de aquí.

– ¿Cómo? Las cadenas están encantadas, no puedes usar tu magia.

 _Era verdad. Maldita sea._ Sin embargo, Elsa no pensaba entregarse a las horcas caudales tan fácil.

– No, no, no. Tiene que haber una manera. – se levantó a duras penas del suelo y caminó lo más lejos que sus cadenas le dejaban. No podía acercarse ni a la mesa que había enfrente por más que se esforzara.

– Nos matarán, vamos a morir… – lamentó Punzie de nuevo. Hasta tal punto, toda perspectiva había desaparecido. Sabía que a ella no la matarían porque era muy preciada para su madre. Más bien por portar la magia que ella tanto necesitaba. Aun así, tener que volver con ella significaría la muerte para Rapunzel por más aire que respirase. Pero los demás… Era por su culpa que vería a sus amigos morir.

– No, Punzie. – volvió hacia ella. Con el acero que rodeaba sus manos tocó sus mejillas. Intentó sonar convincente. – Mírame, no digas eso. Ten fe. No vamos a morir.

 _Tiene que haber una forma de salir. Tiene que haber. Tiene que haber._

Estaba desesperada y muerta de miedo en el peor escenario de su vida. No quería morir allí, sin haber peleado. Presa de unos maniáticos. Lejos de Jack y sus amigos. Era injusto. Era perverso. Debía pelear por sus vidas, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por unas estúpidas cadenas encantadas.

Con toda la concentración, dejó que su magia fluyera a una potencia extraordinaria y fuera de control. En esos momentos, agradeció tener miedo. El miedo era la fuente que le hacía perder los estribos de su magia y a la vez hacerla más poderosa. Era ese el momento en el que lo precisaba más que nada.

Ya que sus cadenas eran irrompibles, no significaba que las de Punzie también lo fuesen. Colocando sus manos sobre las suyas, hizo más fuerza, con cada fibra que tenía para que el hielo apareciera. Al principio, nada. El encanto en sus cadenas era demasiado poderoso. Ante toda barrera, finalmente Elsa logró que la escarcha surgiera y se esparciera de a mínimas cantidades a cuenta gotas, pero no alcanzaba con solo cubrirlas de escarcha, necesitaba más potencia para que se congelara y rompiera. Dudaba poder hacerlo.

Siguió pujando aquella fuerza invisible en su interior. A cada segundo se debilitaba, y el tiempo se les agotaba.

Hasta que oyó un clic antes de que pudiera desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Rapunzel se libró rápidamente de los restos rotos e intentó quitar los de Elsa con manos torpes y desesperadas. Pero justo, se oyeron más pasos por el pasillo.

– Regresaron. – quedó helada en su lugar.

– Vete. – le ordenó Elsa al reaccionar. – Vete ahora.

– Pero tú–

– No importa. Ve a buscar a los otros, ¡rápido!

Antes de que Hans y Gothel aparecieran un segundo después, con el corazón en la garganta, Rapunzel abrió la ventana, amarró su cabello al garfio y saltó. Derramaba lágrimas agriadas. En cuanto tocó el piso desapareció corriendo. Había dejado a Elsa por su cuenta sin opción. Posibles imágenes de lo que le harían por haberla liberado surcaron su mente, provocándole un violento temblor y más llanto. Pero ahora debía encontrar a los otros antes de que le ocurriera algo malo a Elsa. O sería demasiado tarde.

Corrió a toda velocidad entre los árboles, dejando a la torre en su escondite atrás. El destino de su amiga en manos de la muerte. Rezó a los cielos que haya tiempo. ¿Pero por dónde comenzar a buscar? No tenía idea de dónde podrían estar los otros. Solo podía correr como a quien lo persigue un demonio, sin siquiera frenarse porque podrían estar siguiéndola. Cayó repetidas veces e igualmente incorporaba, aullando, clavándose espinas que crecían del suelo. A costa de todo, debía seguir.

Ya no podía seguir con ello. Las piernas le temblaban del cansancio a Hiccup. Había corrido eternidades, no podía pensar en el tiempo que había pasado correteando. Ahora se encontraba acorralado por una elevada pared de piedra a la que no podía siquiera intentar escalar porque Chimuelo fácilmente podría atraparlo por los pies, aunque no así volar hasta él. Eso era una ventaja para el vikingo, mínima, porque Chimuelo si bien era rápido en tierra como en el aire. Aunque ventaja al fin. Sin escapatoria, Hiccup se puso a pensar en otra opción para salvar su pellejo.

Decidido, y armado de valentía, giró en redondo para enfrentar al dragón, desarmado por completo. Sin hacha o una ramita para lanzarle. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una idea idiota. Chimuelo pareció sonreír siniestramente a la idea de tenerlo servido en bandeja de plata, un blanco fácil. Fue entonces que Hiccup no estuvo seguro pero podría jurar que había visto algo minúsculo de su fiel amigo en la bestia que le miraba y acechaba paso a paso. Como si estuviera luchando contra el estado mental, aunque perdiendo. ¡Ahí estaba la repuesta! Para salir de aquel calvario, debía estimularlo a que recordara quien era. O sería el fin.

Estiró la mano para tener que quitarla rápidamente cuando aquel intentó comérselo de un bocado. Intentó de nuevo, pero Chimuelo le esquivó y Hiccup tuvo que esquivar otro cañonazo de su boca. Apostando su vida en ello, Hiccup se abalanzó sobre Chimuelo.

– Chimuelo, mírame. Soy yo, Hiccup. Tú no eres este. Debes luchar, amigo. Soy yo. Reconóceme.–Hiccup se sentía llorar. Los temblores eran menos cada vez, de a ratos Chimuelo daba furiosos gruñidos y luego se recomponía con temor y conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, ante los corcobeos que daba el dragón para evitarlo, Hiccup apoyó su mano temblorosa en el espacio entre aquellos ojos cargados de furia.

En ese toque, estaba el sentimiento familiar, de amistad y protección. Chimuelo había olvidado quién era, como si hubiese sido vuelto a su estado natural, empero con instinto más asesino de lo común. Y sobre todo con cierto rencor y odio al castaño que había visto luego de que su mente hubiese sido borrada se podría decir. Pero le recordó. No podía simplemente olvidarse de aquel que le salvó la vida y firmó un pacto de amistad inquebrantable para toda la eternidad. Era él.

Y la batalla fue ganada. Poco a poco, el dragón recuperó la conciencia. Sacudiéndose lo último que le quedaba de aquel extraño trance, volvió a ser el de siempre aunque mostrándose arrepentido por haberle hecho pasar literalmente un infierno a su vikingo. Hiccup no se entregó a la emoción de haberlo recuperado, sino que se montó en él y echó a volar sin más tardar. En busca de sus amigos.

Mérida corría enredada en una nube oscura, obra de Pitch Black. Se había lucido en su trabajo, un embrujo tan poderoso que apresaba a la persona en su más horrenda pesadilla en carne propia. Esta había traído a la joven escocesa a atravesar todo el bosque, mientras en su alucinación veía su hogar, sus valles. Finalmente estaba encaminada a un acantilado arandelliano hacia el arisco mar.

Pero ella estaba huyendo de una panda de vikingos que la habían visto desde su aldea y seguido con sus hachas del tamaño de un tronco. Ya alejada de su extinto hogar, corrió por praderas hasta que los árboles se cernían. Se escondió tras un árbol, aguantando la respiración así no la descubrirían. Los vikingos pasaron al trote por su lado sin verla, hablando en su lengua que no podía entender. Hombres grandes como los suyos, y con grandes barbas manchadas de mugre y sangre. Mérida se sintió nausear. Cuando pasaron de largo, se volvió lentamente en la maleza, la espalda en aquel tronco y se desvió del camino.

Corrió en paralelo al borde por unos metros de distancia. Un grito masculino la alertó con que la habían visto huir y los pasos aseguraban que estaban de nuevo tras ella. Cada vez más cerca. Mérida tropezaba, se cortaba, perdía trozos de ropa en el camino, pero seguía moviéndose por su vida. Tuvo que cambiar de rumbo, mientras veía árboles abrirse a su paso en lugar de mar.

Directo al final del abrupto acantilado.

– ¡Mérida! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Le costó lo que le pareció eternidades encontrarla, encontrar a alguien. Hasta que vio un punto rojo como llamas correr por los bosques, rodeando el precipicio, y luego yendo directo a él. Como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

– ¡Mérida, no! – pero por más que gritara ella parecía no oírle. Quizás porque él estaba a mucha altura. Solo corría a su muerte. Desesperado, pilotó a Chimuelo hacia ella mientras atravesaba el final del camino y caía con un alarido exasperado.

La sujetó de la mano antes de que su cuerpo coalicionara con los picos rocosos que sobresalían de las olas. Colocó su cuerpo inerte en el lomo de Chimuelo y le ordenó que se direccionara a algún lugar seguro. Pronto se vieron sobre un suelo formado por tranquilas nubes.

Mérida se revolvía en el lugar cual gusano. Como si estuviese huyendo de algo invisible para Hiccup. También gritaba desconsoladamente. Hiccup, con el corazón compungido notó que había algo extraño en sus ojos claros como el agua. Una neblina oscura les cubría sobre esa máscara de horror. Rápidamente, el vikingo pasó su mano sobre ello para disiparlo. Con esfuerzo, lo logró.

La joven despertó de su pesadilla en un grito ahogado, confundida, absorta. Absorbió la imagen que tenía enfrente, completamente distinta a lo que había visto hacía segundos. Volaba en el cielo abierto. Estaba sobre Chimuelo. Hiccup.

Entonces, le golpeó.

Flynn había caminado a paso indeciso por horas. No se topó con soldados, ni ladrones, ni doncellas. Solo eran él, la corona y la sartén que les había robado a los del campamento de _anormales_. Y como nunca antes había sucedido, se sentía solo en su soledad. Hasta… culpable.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no debió haberla robado. La sartén, claro. Era la única defensa de Punzie. Rapunzel, se corrigió. Acababa de dejarla desarmada. _¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si la atacaban y…?_

No, ya estaba muy lejos como para regresarse. _Además, ¿qué clase de arma es un sartén?_ _Estará bien._

 _Aunque…_

 _No._

 _Y si…_

 _No…_

De todos modos, cayó en la cuenta de que había robado el objeto más estúpido de todos. ¿A él para qué le servía un objeto de cocina?

Solo para una cosa. Le hacía pensar en Rapunzel.

 _Oh, vamos. Qué idiota eres. ¿Lo robaste por ella?_

 _Oye, cállate._

 _No, tú calla._

En el instante en que captó que se estaba peleando consigo mismo como un lunático, dejó de pensar.

¿Debía devolvérsela entonces… o conservarla como un recuerdo?

En ese momento, oyó pasos. Lo que pasó a continuación fue como un rápido borrón. Al segundo siguiente estaba tumbado en el suelo con el sartén abrazado. Gritó como niña, y oyó un eco del mismo enfrente de él. No, era un grito de niña, pero distinto. Entonces vio a una joven sobre él y reconoció su cara teñida en espanto, como si huyera de algo o alguien. Rapunzel.

– ¿Preciosa?

En cuanto ella dejó de patalear por incorporarse para seguir con su atolondrado y desesperado trote sin siquiera disculparse, le reconoció.

– ¿Flynn? – la conmoción duró un santiamén. Luego comenzó a chillar, sin dejarle tiempo de que Flynn se sorprendiera de lo que veía enfrente. – ¡FLYNN! OH, DIOS. TIENES QUE AYUDARME, ELSANECESITAAYUDAESTAENCERRADAMIMADRELAMATARÁYHANS–

– Oye, oye. Tranquilízate y explícame todo. Procura no balbucear, preciosa, porque no entiendo un comino de lo que dices.

– ¡Flynn, nos han secuestrado!

– ¿Cómo? – a él le entró un fortuito espanto de igual forma. Por ella sobre todo. Como un instinto protector que solo había tenido con sí solo, ahora lo compartía con ella. O más bien como si Rapunzel se lo hubiese robado.

–Mi madre y otro lunático están detrás de todo esto. ¡Tienen a todos capturados!

–¿Y dónde están?

–No lo sé. Solo sé dónde está Elsa. ¡Vamos, tienes que ayudarme! – jalaba de su manga en dirección a la torre, desesperada.

–¿Y tú… escapaste?

–Elsa me liberó, ¡y si no nos apuramos van a hacerla pagar por eso también!

–¿Pero por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué razón les harían esto?

–Tampoco sé. Mi madre dijo que era por venganza porque yo me escapé.

–Eso es absurdo.

– ¡Flynn, vamos! ¡Los matarán a todos si no nos apuramos!

–Whoa, preciosa. – la sujetó de los hombros para que dejara de moverse como un gusano, de aquí para allá. – No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Pueden tener un ejército o matones a su lado. No podemos ir así como así sin un plan.

– ¿Tú tienes un plan?

–No… Pero–

–Entonces no tenemos uno, tenemos que actuar ya.

–No, no. Estas yendo directo a la boca del lobo. Deberíamos… Debes buscar a los otros para que te ayuden.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Significa que no me ayudarás? – la cara de Rapunzel se transformó. Quitó sus manos de sus hombros, alejando su agarre.

–Rapunzel yo… Yo tengo una vida. No es mi estilo ir corriendo tras alguien.–

– ¡No estas corriendo tras nadie! ¡Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte, Flynn!

–Pero yo no tengo nada que ver. No es mi problema.

–Pero… Pero… – finalmente, la lamparita se encendió. – Te salvé. Me debes una. Y necesito cobrarla, ¡ahora!

Flynn resopló. _Diablos,_ le tenía acorralado. Se arrepintió de haber dicho que estaba en deuda con ella, si hubiese sabido que se jugaría literalmente el pellejo por ella.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Terrible decisión de tu parte, no soy un guerrero, preciosa.

 _Aghh, no lo había pensado._

–¿No tienes un arma o algo?

–Tengo esto. – enseñó su sartén.

– ¡Oye, eso es mío!

–Sí, bueno. Yo…

–No hay tiempo. Tendrá que ser. – sujetó la punta del sartén que él sostenía y comenzó a caminar a paso apretado, arrastrándole con ella. A cada paso temía más por Elsa, sus amigos, y por último, ella. Pronto, se encontraron corriendo por los árboles en el mismo frenesí de emociones.

– ¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPÓ? ESA… ESA… ESCURRIDIZA – no sabía cómo desahogarse. Gothel se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de la ventana para encarar a Elsa. Hans la sostenía mientras tanto de los brazos, como para dejar el terreno libre para que Gothel se desquitara. Y así hizo. Sujetó su mandíbula con violenta fuerza clavando sus uñas. –Tú, maldita… perra. La has ayudado a escapar.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos llenos de manchas de la vejez, las cadenas obedecieron y se ajustaron más en su agarre, achicándose se podría decir ocasionando a Elsa dolor en las manos.

–Gothel… Señora, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Hans. Elsa no supo si oyó bien, pero había una nota de temor en su varonil voz.

–¿CON QUÉ? – le espetó con rudeza, sin salir por completo de su bruma de rabia.

–Con Rapunzel. El plan…–

–¡EL PLAN ESTÁ A LA PERFECCIÓN! Nada se nos va a escapar de las manos. No, no lo permitiré. – la mujer se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. – Iré a buscarla. Tú ve y avísale a Pitch que se ha modificado un detallito del plan y que venga aquí. Anda, no hay tiempo que perder.

–¿Pero qué hay de esta? – Hans sacudió a Elsa cual trapo.

–Podemos dejarla aquí, no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar.

–¿Pero y si la encuentran los demás?

–No lo harán. Están todos muertos.

Elsa aulló de dolor, uno distinto, pero un sufrimiento al fin. No, sus amigos no podían estar muertos. Y Jack… No. Imposible.

Gothel giró sobre su eje, y habló de espaldas a Elsa y Hans mientras recogía su capa. Su rostro era una exacta réplica a una máscara pretenciosa, malévola. De alguien profesional que mete el dedo en la herida en el lugar y momento preciso para causar más dolor, desconcierto, sospecha. Temor.

Las palabras que estaba por escuchar le derrumbaría el mundo a la Reina.

–Espero que James no nos defraude esta vez…

 _¿James…?_

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La llama que encendió la pólvora. Elsa quedó petrificada ante el comentario inoportuno. ¿ _Era posible que…?_ No supo qué pensar. ¿Era él un rehén de ellos o un… secuaz? No. Más imposible aún. ¿Podía ser que todo lo que habían pasado hubiese sido una mera trampa? No… Debía haber otra explicación.

–¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A JAMES? ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ, ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!– decía con lágrimas judas que hervían sobre su piel, sus ojos echaban humo de pura cólera.

–Cállate de una vez. – espetó Gothel. Con otro chasquido de dedos, Elsa cayó tendida al suelo profunda en un extraño hechizo adormecedor.

–Así no pensará en irse. – concordó Hans.

–Los quiero a Pitch y a ti aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ¿oíste? – amenazó.

Con aprensión, Hans sacudió la cabeza.

Ambos tomaron una daga y una espada y salieron de la torre para tomar caminos diferentes. El plan no iba a fallar, ni por un mínimo obstáculo.

Ni bien su puño se alejó del rostro de Hiccup, Mérida entró en estado de pánico. No supo por qué, pero su reacción había sido pegarle, y en el momento se arrepintió. Hiccup había quedado inconsciente ante su reflejo y caído de la montadura del dragón. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Mientras su cuerpo inerte descendía por los aires hacia el mar, Mérida hizo movimientos desesperados por querer ir a rescatarle. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se posicionó detrás de la cabeza de Chimuelo con dificultad y vacilación, como había visto hacer al vikingo tantas veces. No era fácil. Ahora, necesitaba pilotear la criatura que parecía haber perdido la dirección y el equilibrio sin su jinete verdadero. Entonces ellos también comenzaron a caer.

La mente acelerada de la joven hizo un flashback a una explicación de vuelo que él había intentado expresarle pero le había parecido de lo menos interesante. Aunque ahora sí era relevante. Chimuelo no tenía una parte de su cola, la aleta caudal. En cambio, tenía un artefacto ortopédico que Hiccup había diseñado para permitirle el vuelo y orientación. Recordó que había dicho que se conectaba a la montadura, a los "estribos" del lado izquierdo para ser precisos, y de allí podía ser manejada.

Mérida actuó con torpeza causada por la adrenalina de estar a punto de morir y porque nunca había montado siquiera un dragón. Y las vidas de ella y Hiccup dependían de ello. Puso su pie en el lugar e hizo fuerza, un clic le indicó su victoria. Chimuelo exitosamente evitó la caída en seco abriendo sus alas, planeando en el lugar, estáticos. Pero era Hiccup quien se acercaba más y más a los picos rocosos del mar.

–¡Chimuelo, rápido! – como no sabía cómo comandarlo, no había riendas como en un caballo ni nada parecido, Mérida sabía que el animal era lo suficientemente inteligente como para señalarle a su vikingo desmayado y que él fuese a su rescate. Procuró agarrarse bien y rápido como un relámpago, Chimuelo se zambulló encabezado a las aguas.

Antes de que su cuerpo pueda ser destruido en pedazos por el golpe de la caída, el dragón sujetó a Hiccup con sus patas y volvió a ascender hacia las nubes con impresionante rapidez. Por fin, en esos desesperantes segundos, ambos pudieron exhalar apaciguados. Pero no del todo.

–¿Dónde dices que está Elsa? – preguntó jadeante con su voz aterciopelada. Habían corrido kilómetros para su juicio.

–En una torre. Mi torre.

–¿Qué tan lejos está eso?

–No sé, un kilómetro más, tal vez.

–Diantres. Será mejor que nos apuremos o–

–Ah, ah. – una musical voz les hizo frenar en seco. – ¿A dónde creen que van?

 _Oh, no..._

Gothel.

James pensaba un plan para detener al bárbaro monstruo, pero él era James. Era inútil para combatir. Se atrevió a echarle otra mirada a Jack quien mientras tanto luchaba por resistir los golpes agónicos de Pitch. En eso, sus miradas se cruzaron. El agotamiento de Jack impidió demostrar su sorpresa, pero sí pudo sentir un gran alivio. Hasta que recordó que era James de quién se estaba hablando. En tal caso, solo conseguiría que acabasen los dos muertos antes que en un heroico rescate.

–¿Qué es lo que estás viendo? –Pitch notó que Jack desviaba su mirada con algo parecido al interés y se volteó para ver tras su espalda. No había nada más que una columna.

–Sólo admiraba el paisaje. – mintió. Su voz era penosa pero nunca faltaba su sarcasmo. – Creo que necesitas una remodelación para esta cueva, ¿sabes? Unas cortinas rosadas no te vendrían mal…

–No me hagas perder el tiempo. – gruñó entre dientes. Black alzó su látigo con su amena sonrisa llena de aborrecimiento, Jack cerró los ojos para prepararse para otra ronda cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que llegaba.

El granjero respiró con alivió cuando la persona que irrumpía en el lugar como un huracán pasó por su lado y no le vio entre las sombras de la columna.

–Pitch, hay problemas. – anunció Hans ni bien llegó.

El aludido bajó los hombros con molestia, justo tenía que interrumpirle en ese momento de degustación. Aunque Jack no podía respirar aliviado, permanecía sin aliento con la mirada al suelo.

–¿Qué clase de problemas?

–Una escapó. Ella nos quiere en la torre para cuando regrese de buscarla. – procuró hablar en "códigos" como habían acordado.

–¡Idiota! No tienes que decir el lugar, ¡lo arruinarás todo!

–Bueno pero no creo que Jack esté en condiciones siquiera de escucharme.

–Esta maldita sabandija siempre logra salirse con la suya. De seguro te escuchó.

–No se escapará Pitch. Tenemos que ir pronto.

–Bien. Y tú… – le siseó a Jack. – No cantes victoria. Porque volveré a terminar mi trabajo.

Y desapareció junto con el ex príncipe.

Antes de que Flynn pudiera preguntar quién era la anciana, y que Punzie le tomara el brazo para huir de allí, Gothel saltó de su escondrijo de donde había salido, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. Flynn bramó y se desplomó en el suelo con una profunda herida floreciendo en su abdomen. Para cuando Gothel retiró su mano, Punzie pudo notar con espanto que portaba una daga cubierta en sangre que arrojó al suelo. Luego de tal golpe, dudaba tener que precisarla.

–¡NOOO!

–¿Ves, Rapunzel? ¿Acaso no aprendes la lección? Tú no perteneces al cruel mundo de afuera, porque a donde quiera que vayas, la gente que te rodea terminará como este pobre infeliz.

–¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! TÚ ERES EL VENENO EN ESTE MUNDO. ¡ERES _TÚ_! – espetaba desalentada, gimoteando de furia. Ella retrocedía mientras Gothel caminaba hacia ella, pasando sobre el cuerpo que se retorcía del muchacho.

–Hubieses pensado dos veces antes de volverte a escapar de mí.

Punzie la rodeó y se arrojó sobre Flynn, quien aún se removía ante el dolor, desangrando, pero en un chasquido, unas cadenas que salieron de la nada y la atraparon por las muñecas impidiéndole acercarse.

– ¡NO! NECESITA MI AYUDA, SE MORIRÁ.

–Es tarde para eso.

Pronto, la bruja tomó las cadenas y pujó para arrastrar a su caprichosa Rapunzel de nuevo a la torre. Pero ella hacia fuerza por impedir ser arrastrada.

–Me encargaré de que nunca vuelvas a salir de mi vista. Nos iremos a un lugar en el que nadie podrá encontrarte, nunca. ¡Rapunzel basta! ¡Ya para de pelear conmigo!

– ¡NOO! NO PARARÉ. POR CADA MINUTO DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA VOY A PELEAR. DESDE AHORA, SIEMPRE TRATARÉ DE ALEJARME DE TI. – su pecho se movía agitadamente. Gothel no cedía, entonces la joven dejó de tironear. Tenía otra idea, no menos alentadora. – Pero… Si me dejas salvar su vida, iré contigo.

Al menos podría salvar la vida de Flynn antes de entregar, sacrificar la suya para siempre ante esa madre perturbada.

–No… – luchaba Flynn por decir. Si bien nadie le oía. –No, Rapunzel…

La suicida idea tuvo un efecto positivo sobre Gothel, aunque se percató en no demostrarlo. La joven continuó para terminar de convencerla.

–No voy a pelear y jamás faltaré a mi palabra. Solo déjame sanarlo de una vez. Y las dos estaremos juntas, para siempre. Justo lo que querías. Todo volverá a ser como antes… Lo prometo.

Y cuando ella prometía, jamás, _jamás_ rompía una promesa.

–Déjame curarlo…

Luego de recapacitarlo, la actualmente más anciana bruja soltó las cadenas con malquerencia y ató con otras que traía la muñeca de Flynn a un tronco.

–En caso de que se te ocurra seguirnos.

Punzie corrió sin más tardar hacia él con lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas. Quedaba poco tiempo.

–¡No, Flynn!–

–Eugene. – le corrigió con poco aliento.

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre verdadero es Eugene… – jadeó de dolor. – Eugene Fitzherbert.

–... ¿Me lo dices ahora? – no podía salir de su asombro, aunque seguía preocupada.

–Pense… que era el momento.

 _Claro que no lo era._

–¡No hay tiempo! –acercó su mano a su herida para examinarla. En cuanto vio su camisa teñida en sangre, se acobardó y la quitó. Le rodeó con su cabello sin poder parar de llorar. – No te preocupes, ya pronto pasará.

–No dejaré que lo… hagas. – se esforzaba por hablar mientras su vida se apagaba de apoco. La herida era demasiado recóndita y grave aunque no dudaba que Punzie pudiera curarle. Pero… Él no iba a usarla como su madre hacía. Él quería que fuese libre.

–Y yo no quiero dejarte ir. – soltó ella.

–Pero si no… Pero sino tú morirás.

Rapunzel acunó su rostro con dulcera para animarle.

–Oye, estaré bien. Tranquilo. – ella saboreaba la duda y farsa en sus palabras, pero en ese momento Flynn, es decir, Eugene era quien importaba. Él le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

La joven cerró los ojos para poder cantar. Pero él lo impidió.

–Rapunzel… Espera. – acarició su largo y mágico cabello en un suave gesto. Ella alzó la mirada hacia aquellos pobres e intensos ojos avellana. Débilmente, el muchacho acortó la distancia, ella dudó si sus intenciones eran besarla por cómo le sostenía y miraba y… ¡ZAS! Con la misma daga que le estaba causando la muerte que tomó del piso sin ser visto, cortó a la altura de la nuca aquel magistral cabello mágico. El don y a su vez condena de Rapunzel.

–¡Eugene, qué…! – no pudo acabar sus palabras asombradas.

El largo cabello tajeado cayó al suelo y pasó de ser rubio a volverse oscuro, perdiendo su magia de a poco. Gothel aulló, intentó tomarlo pero se había vuelto totalmente castaño como en la cabeza de la joven.

Su poder, su fuente de juventud e inmortalidad había sido destruida y eso significaba que… Ella pronto lo estaría. Minuto a minuto los años que había estado exitosamente embromando iban a venir a ella hasta hacerla polvo, pero aún había tiempo para terminar lo que comenzó. Rapunzel ya no le servía por culpa de esa alimaña, pero para júbilo de Gothel, le abría muchas opciones. Como su última venganza, anotándola a ella también en su lista.

Arrancó a correr, alejándose de ellos y utilizó una de las esferas que había logrado perfeccionar con la magia de Pitch para ser transportada a otro lugar. Desapareció en una nube oscura, dejando a Rapunzel llorando sobre el casi muerto hombre a merced de ninguna esperanza. Luego se las vería con ella por desgraciada.

Nada podía salir mal.

James se acercó a Jack ni bien la criatura y el pelirrojo desaparecieron de manera extraña. Dudaba si el Guardián estaba desmayado por lo que le dio unas cachetaditas antes de desencadenarlo.

–¡Oye, oye! Estoy despierto, James. – dijo en cuanto sintió su insistente roce.

–Oh, lo siento Jack. Creí que…

–No importa. –le cortó – ¿Dónde están los otros? – decía mientras bajaba de su posición y aterrizaba con delicadeza en el duro suelo rocoso y recogió su abrigo escarchado tirado. En el momento, se arrepintió de haberse movido. Las heridas aún dolían, pero no había que preocuparse por pequeñeces. Estaban todos corriendo peligro, lo que a él le pasara podía esperar.

–No lo sé. Sólo te encontré a ti.

–¿No has visto nada? ¿Oído algo? – preguntaba con notable cansancio por las magulladuras, pero firme sin darle importancia. Mientras, se colocaba su buzo y buscaba su bastón.

–No, seguí tu rastro y heme aquí.

–Eso no ayuda para nada.

Jack encontró su bastón, pero estaba partido en dos y desechado en dos insignificantes ramitas de madera.

–Oh, hijo de…

–¿Qué sucede? – James preguntó nervioso al verlo cernido sobre algo roto.

–Es mi bastón. Pitch lo rompió.

–¿Entonces?

–Me sirve para potenciar mi magia. –contestó como si fuese obvio. – Por si no lo notaste, James, estamos en una especie de guerra con Pitch, Hans y Dios sabe quiénes otros. No me servirá defenderme arrojándole copitos de nieve y cubriendo sus naricitas de escarchas. – concluyó con socarrón sarcasmo. A James le dolió un poco el modo en que se lo dijo, pero la palabra guerra yacía en un lugar principal de su mente en esos momentos.

–¿No puedes arreglarlo y ya? Tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar esa… torre. Puede que tengan a todos allí. Espero…

–Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. – Jack unió ambos trozos y pujó, su energía congelante enfocándola para que sirviera de pegamento. En poco tiempo, chispas azules salieron y el bastón volvió a brillar en escarcha por el tacto del Guardián. Ni bien terminó, tomó a James por el brazo y salieron medio corriendo medio volando de la cueva de Pitch.

Simplemente anduvieron a 100 por hora en línea recta. No tenían idea del rumbo que tomar, solo deseaban que estuviesen yendo por el camino correcto hacia la desconocida torre. Jack sobrevoló las copas de los árboles, rodeó el perímetro, pero no había tal torre a la vista.

–¿Ves algo? – gritaba James desde abajo mientras seguía corriendo, siguiendo la sombra de Jack. No había segundo que echar a la borda.

–¡No! … Espera… Veo algo al Oeste… ¡Pero está muy lejos! A pie jamás llegaremos.

Sin pensarlo, bajó a tierra, tomó a James nuevamente por el brazo sin que este se lo esperase y en un salto volvió a planear sobre los aires. Deseó poder taparse los oídos por los gritos del granjero, pero solo pudo gritarle mientras sostenía todo el cuerpo del mismo con ambas manos.

– ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos o los matarán! ¿Quieres eso? – lanzó con hosquedad.

En medio de hacerse encima, James solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Temía que si abría la boca solo podría gritar como maniático.

–Eso pensé. Si queremos rescatarles, tendremos que trabajar juntos. Quieras o no.

Mérida había volado, mejor dicho, había dejado que Chimuelo volase hasta descender por entre los árboles cercanos al río. Ella mientras tanto sostenía al inconsciente Hiccup para evitar que se cayera. Al tocar suelo sólido, Mérida sacudió con fuerza los cachetes y la cabeza del vikingo para despertarle, sin caso.

– ¡Vamos, no seas memo! –decía exasperada. Preocupada. – ¡Despierta! Anda ya. Hasta yo he resistido peores palizas que esa… Vamos, tienes que despertar. Hiccup… ¡Hiccup! Oye.

Él comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, presenciando la intranquilidad de un bello rostro pelirrojo ante él.

Elsa había despertado de su indeseable desmayo para encontrarse sola en la fría y lóbrega habitación. Aprovechando su situación, volvió a acudir a sus poderes, anhelando que tal vez el encantamiento de las cadenas haya desaparecido o degradado, o algo por el estilo. Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Parecía que las cadenas habían adquirido más poder de lo que recordaba y era imposible siquiera sentir el minúsculo cosquilleo en las manos que provocaba su magia.

Entonces, mientras se concentraba por seguir intentando, aparecieron de una nube negra Pitch y Hans. Intercambiaron una mirada de odio y superioridad con ella, gozando de una posición más ventajosa. _Si no estuviera encadenada…_

Un segundo más tarde, la vieja también estaba allí, con unas pocas más arrugas y canas de lo que recordaba. Elsa no comprendía nada de la escena, pero ató algunos cabos sueltos. Los ruines que tenía enfrente se habían unido para una deliciosa _vendetta_ , dado que solos o en dúo no habían logrado nada. Pero Gothel… Ella era algo distinto. Aterradora en todos los sentidos, no supo cómo pudo Punzie convivir con esa bruja por años. No obstante, era ella el factor faltante para crear una fuerza maligna que lo tenía todo, magia oscura, odio, resentimiento, maldad y astucia.

A Elsa le lamió un violento escalofrío por la espalda. Seguro que ellos, sus amigos y ella, habían sido presa fácil durante todo ese tiempo viviendo a la intemperie. Y por fin habían recibido el golpe. ¿Podrían salir de esa? Elsa temía la respuesta que la parte lógica de su mente le chillaba.

No. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, y Jack. Pensar en él acrecentaba más si era posible el hueco en su pecho. No sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Ni si Punzie los había encontrado, aunque podrían estar del otro lado del mar como a kilómetros bajo tierra o sobre las montañas. Pero sí podía suponer como terminaría ella…

–Gothel… Señora. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hans, se podría decir que preocupado, al notar lo mismo que Elsa. Pitch también miraba a Gothel, pero como si estuviese haciéndole caballito en su espalda a un elefante púrpura.

–Oh, ¿esto? – espetó con rudeza, señalando las canas que crecían perezosamente. Procuró no hablar mucho por la presencia de su prisionera. – Ha habido un problema. No tengo mucho tiempo, tenemos que acabar con esto rápidamente.

– ¿Pero qué pas–?

– ¡DIJE QUE NADA! Tenemos algo que cumplir, y nada, ni siquiera un detalle o que alguno de nosotros no esté arruinará todo lo que hemos estado pensando. ¿Está claro?

Hans y Pitch sacudieron la cabeza como cachorros, pero no dejaban de lado su oscura y malvada fachada. Y entonces, tres pares de ojos se posaron en la derrotada Reina.

Elsa no supo claramente qué sucedió después. Detrás de estos, irrumpieron por la ventana dos figuras irreconocibles por la luz blanquecina que entraba, indicando un amanecer grisáceo y fúnebre. Los tres villanos se voltearon y saltaron al verlos, hasta que pudieron reconocerlos.

–¡Ha escapado! – maldijo Pitch al ver a Jack y al secundario de James a su lado. Le estaban apuntando con un bastón de madera y un hacha oxidada y vieja que daban ganas de echarse a reir. Pero nadie reía.

Hans desenvainó su espada y Pitch estaba listo para lanzarles cualquier maleficio que su tenebrosa brujería podría producir. Elsa se revolcaba en el suelo en el tintineo de cadenas.

–¡Jack! ¡James!

Detrás de la barrera de tres cuerpos, los recién llegados pudieron presenciar a la Reina. Y su ira, saña y terror, pero sobre todo lo primero, se elevaron a niveles que tocaban el cielo.

–¡ELSA! – reconoció su Guardián. – MALDITOS, ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON? – no es que esperase respuesta. Solo quería rebanarlos a cada uno a pedazos hasta que sirvieran para comida de lobos.

Pero fue Gothel quien había permanecido apacible, tal vez por el estupor de su arribo, pero no se había movido ni posicionado para la batalla a muerte que se aproximaba. Si bien sería lo que denominaría una pequeña falla que Frost escapara en su preciado plan, les estaba esperando. Mejor dicho, a uno de ellos.

– James, querido. Has vuelto. Te estábamos esperando.

 **Fin del capítulo 43**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no pienso decir nada al respecto. Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo. Abro mi paraguas ante la lluvia de insultos y maldiciones que se me vienen encima xD xD

Saludos, mis amigos!


	44. Adiós

**Capítulo 44. "Adiós"**

– ¿Eugene, qué hiciste? – las lágrimas no tardaron de llegar tras la sorpresa. Eugene casi no abría los ojos, por lo que ella se sentía derrocada. Había destruido él mismo su única oportunidad de salvarle. Y ahora moría, sin magia ni nada que Rapunzel pudiera hacer. Ahora que lo había encontrado. – No, no, no. Eugene.

Tomó el rostro del muchacho en sus pequeñas manos, miró con terror sus ojos cerrados. Volvió a llamarle.

– ¡Eugene! ¡Mírame! Mírame. Quédate aquí, no me dejes. Por favor. – sujetó su lánguida mano y se la colocó sobre su propio cabello. Esperaba que tal vez quedara algo de magia en él que ahora era corto y castaño. Necesitaba un milagro. – Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel… Vuelve el tiempo atrás… Volviendo a lo que fue…

Ni un rayo, ni una luz. Ningún fenómeno. Rapunzel lloraba por el hombre al que estaba perdiendo.

–… Rapunzel.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al oír su nombre en aquellos labios que creyó por un momento sellados.

– Tú eras mi hogar. – susurró él.

– Y tú el mío… – Rapunzel supo que ese era el adiós. Él le acababa de decir lo más bello que había oído en su vida, que pertenecía algún lugar. Y ese lugar esa a su lado. Aunque el sueño no duraría mucho. Contuvo la mano de Eugene con fuerza, como si pudiese evitar que le soltara. Hasta que el agarre de él simplemente se desplomó. Y cerró los ojos.

Sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas. Rapunzel arropó el cuerpo de Eugene con más anhelo, dando pequeños temblores producto del llanto. No había nada que hacer.

–… _Quita enfermedad, que el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue…_ – cantar no hacía nada al respecto, aun así para ella era una nana que por más que le doliera, era para despedirse. - _A lo que fue_ …

Con sus frentes unidas, una lágrima resbaló de los grandes ojos verdosos de la joven. Aún con la visión a oscuras, Punzie pudo percibir un pequeño rayo dorado, el que había visto irradiar tantas veces. Sin comprender, se alejó del bello rostro del hombre y de su fresco olor a pino que le reconfortaba y lo pudo ver con claridad. En verdad estaba viendo un resplandor saliendo y ramificándose por los aires como luces polares desde la herida en el abdomen de Eugene.

La luz creció y se expandió por el oscuro bosque, mezclándose con las primeras luces del día que se asomaba, eliminando la densa niebla que les abrigaba.

Era un milagro. De su propia lágrima, el fulgor de su magia le estaba curando. Rapunzel no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Una pequeña imagen, como el de una flor, _floreció_ de él. No era su cabello el mágico. Era ella.

Cuando el show de luces desapareció, ella aguardó conteniendo el aire por el milagro en hacer efecto. A la sazón, él abrió los ojos.

– ¿Rapunzel? – dijo en un bisbiseo. Allí estaba la voz que ella deseaba escuchar. Siendo él, no podía dejar de hacer una de las suyas mientras se recomponía y volvía al mundo. – ¿Te he dicho ya que estoy loco por las morenas?

Sin perder un segundo más, la joven rasgó el espacio entre ellos y se lanzó sobre él. Cayeron sobre la hierba en un tierno abrazo, forrado en emociones, que jamás pensaron que se darían, y menos querían que acabase. Él había vuelto por ella, le salvó la vida. Le debía más que ello. Absorbió su rico aroma a canela de su cuello, feliz de poder tener a Rapunzel en sus brazos. De una forma que jamás había deseado.

Ella se alejó un poco, y entre risillas de alegría, le besó. Por supuesto fue correspondido por él, una, y otra y otra vez. No sabía lo que quería hasta que lo tuvo. Podían oír campanas, fuegos artificiales, violines, sentir mariposas… Y la realidad.

– ¡Hiccup! Por fin, estás despierto.

– ¿Qué… qué sucede? – se incorporó con cierta distancia de ella, escandalizado. Acarició su rostro dolorido. – ¿Y por qué relámpagos me golpeaste?

Ella, en cambio, estaba radiante de alegría. Más o menos.

– Eres un tarado, ¡me hiciste creer que te maté! – le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

– ¡Por poco! – Hiccup le echó en cara luego de recuperar el aire. – Fui a evitar que murieras en el precipicio, luego me pegaste y lo último que recuerdo es estar cayendo. Espera… ¿Tú… cómo…? ¿Me salvaste?

– No me mires así, tampoco es la gran cosa. ¡Excepto que volé tu dragón! – el reproche se había transformado en modestia, y la modestia en arrogancia como un feo renacuajo se convierte en una rana más fea todavía. No, esperen… Bueno, Mérida no era la mejor para pensar en metáforas.

– ¿Volaste a Chimuelo? – _¿Sigo inconsciente? No, de seguro estoy muerto. Esto es imposible. ¿Una escocesa en un DRAGÓN? Ni en una retorcida realidad…_

– Que sí, menso. Oh, espera… – finalmente fue golpeada por las circunstancias reales. Tomó a Hiccup por los hombros. – No, no ¡no hay tiempo para esto! ¡LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN DESAPARECIDOS! TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS.

– ¿QUÉ? Oh, por Odín, ¡es cierto! ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer o solo…?

– Nada. Solo una… pesadilla.

– Yo… Bueno, algo parecido.

– A los demás les debió de haber pasado lo mismo, ¿no?

– Eso creo. ¿Pero quién lo haría?

– Dudo que eso importe. Tenemos que encontrarlos. – con la decisión de una valiente gladiadora se giró mirando al norte, enfrentando a Hiccup y esperando a que él se diera vuelta a montar su dragón. Pero no lo hizo. – Hiccup, vamos. ¡Hay que buscarlos! ¿Y si están problemas?

– Precisamente. Mer, ¿y si es muy peligroso? ¿Y si nos pasa algo?

– ¿Tienes miedo?

– No. Pero temo… por ti. Y por ellos. Deberías quedarte aquí. Yo iré con Chimuelo a buscarlos.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. Date la vuelta y vayámonos de aquí. No hay forma de que no vaya contigo en esto. Ni aunque tenga que colgarme de la cola de Chimuelo.

-¿Pero y si te pasa algo?

Eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para el pecho de Mérida que tranquilamente podría haber erizado sus rulos rojizos por la estática. Quizás por la ternura en la que lo dijo, o el miedo. Pero le había tocado un pedacito de corazón.

– Hiccup, no temas por mí. – tomó su barbilla para que le mirara directo a los ojos. – Teme más por ti. Porque eres un enclenque. – él se removió incómodo. No era eso a lo que se refería. – Aunque no mucho, porque yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

La sonrisa animó al vikingo al igual que su discurso.

– ¿… Hiccup? – le llamó antes de que él pudiera posicionarse tras la cabeza de Chimuelo, en la montadura. Él se giró al oír esa tímida duda. Pero antes de que le preguntara qué pasaba, Mérida tomó su rostro pecoso y besó aquellos labios pillados por sorpresa. Hiccup cerró los ojos luego de abrirlos por sorpresa. Saboreó aquel momento, fugaz cual cometa. Sabía a dulce, a nuevo, a alegría, a aquellos besos que los antiguos soldados se daban con sus mujeres antes de ir a la guerra. Pero no podía ponerle palabra a aquella sensación interior.

– ¿Y eso?

Mérida le regaló una rápida sonrisa y miró al horizonte, enfocada.

– Será mejor que vallamos. – No quería hablar del tema. Había claramente temas más urgentes que asistir.

Confundido pero feliz, muy feliz, Hiccup hizo caso omiso a su respuesta centinela. Dio una vuelta en redondo y ordenó a Chimuelo a despegar. Prontamente, unas manos envolvieron su abdomen mientras sobrevolaban por las copas de árboles. Preocupados y sin rastro de sus amigos.

 _James, querido. Te estábamos esperando._

Las palabras más extrañas que había oído en su vida aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Gothel le estaba esperando a _él_? ¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Era toda esta venganza su culpa? Ni siquiera reconocía a Gothel de haberla visto antes, o a Hans o Pitch Black, no que James supiera. Inició a cuestionarse hasta quién era él, la duda sembrada crecía y destruía todo rastro de certeza en su paso.

James no entendía.

Menos todavía Jack y Elsa. Sus corazones se habían estancado por unos largos intervalos después de dar oídos a la misma declaración de la bruja.

– ¿J– James? – Elsa fue la única que pudo hablar, con temor, durante ese momento que parecía congelado. Nadie reaccionaba salvo ella, aunque gracias a un gran esfuerzo. ¿Acaso… tenía razón sobre él? ¿Les había traicionado?

El tono en su voz le comunicó a James tanto como al resto de los presentes la misma pregunta. Prontamente, James negó con la cabeza pero no pudo encontrar palabras en su boca. Su lengua se trababa mientras sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada. Todo el mundo tenía sus ojos en él, unos preocupados, espantados, y otros casi oportunos.

Viendo que Elsa no conseguía respuesta de él, no solo comenzó a asustarse y frustrarse, sino que Jack también se despetrificó.

– ¿James, quieres explicarte? – lanzó con rudeza. Casi ni había notado cómo Pitch le miraba hambrientamente, como a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero solo estaba quieto. Al igual que Hans y Gothel, esperando el momento de atacar.

– Y– yo…

– Él no tiene nada que explicarles. ¿O no, James? – Gothel canturreaba y seguía con su juego. Disfrutaba ver cómo las venas del cuello de Jack se inflaban como un tronco, el sudor que acometía a Elsa y el desconcierto de James.

– Y- Huh… – James no conseguía responder. No entendía.

– ¡James! – Jack se enfurecía más y más. – ¡Dime que no eres una maldita rata traidora! No comprendo, ¡acaso conoces a estos tipos!

– N- no…

– James, diles. – insistió Hans, sonriendo socarronamente.

– ¿Decirles qué? – confesó el granjero.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se oyó la voz de Elsa desde el fondo de la habitación. – ¿James?

Tantas preguntas, tantas malinterpretaciones, tanta confusión; James estaba por detonar cual bomba y no conseguía siquiera oír la voz en su mente.

– ¡James! – le apuró Jack.

– ¡Y- yo no los conozco! ¡De verdad, deben creerme!

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Esta anciana parece conocerte. ¿Puedes explicarme _qué_ está pasando? – Jack apretaba de tal forma los dientes que podría hasta cascar nueces con ellos.

– Tampoco sé que pasa ni qué traman pero–

– Basta de chacharas. – le cortó Gothel. – Si no haces lo que acordamos, James…–

– ¡Pero no acordamos nada! Ni siquiera– No sabía si llorar o saltar por la ventana. Vio un rápido atisbo de su reflejo en un espejo por detrás de Jack; estaba pálido.

– Bien. – espetó la bruja con rudeza, frunciendo el ceño, y alzó la mano para hacerle callar. – Estas con nosotros o en contra.

 _¿De qué rayos hablaba?_

– ¿Qué? – Elsa todavía estaba pasmada.

– ¡JAMES! – sermoneaba el Guardián.

– ¡QUE NO ESTOY CON ELLOS! – intentó explicarse. Para colmos, estaba perdiendo la confianza de sus amigos. Podía verlo en sus ojos en la penumbra. Sus neuronas hicieron pronto sinapsis y pudo sospechar si esa no era una treta, una estrategia para dejarlo en desventaja. Poner a sus amigos en contra. Otra idea más distante era que tal vez había estado en un trance mental todo ese tiempo y había tenido una doble vida entre dos mundos como secuaz del mal, granjero y una estrella de la música con peluca. Aunque el primer pensamiento era más probable.

– Entonces es así. – Gothel le recorrió con la mirada con aquella sonrisa ladeada y socarrona que había forjado desde que lo vio atravesar el umbral de la ventana. Tal cual como el plan. –Pitch, Hans. Encárguense.

El caos se desató en esa pequeña casa en la cima de la torre. Chorros de luz negra atravesaban el lugar, lanzadas con ponzoña por Pitch hacia los intrusos a diestra y siniestra. James se ocultaba tras muebles que luego eran arrojados a otra parte y tenía que encontrar otro escondite de los ataques y de Hans que le seguía, espada en mano y él con su estúpida hacha.

Por otro lado, Jack le hacía frente a Pitch Black, devolvió golpes y bloqueó centenares de rayos que veían hacia él, congelándolos en el lugar, suspendidos en la nada para luego caer en pedazos. También, frenaba las embistas y espadazos que iban hacia James, fuese un traidor o no, aunque estuviese furioso con él o no, no iba a dejar que lo hicieran polvo. En especial, porque a Elsa no le gustaría, y para rescatarla, debían trabajar juntos.

Pero a veces, Jack no era tan rápido y los ataques le apaleaban haciéndole trastabillar o volar por los aires mientras intentaba avanzar hacia Elsa al fondo del terreno.

Ella se removía como loca para intentar ayudarlos, pero de nada servía. En eso, unas huesudas y débiles manos envolvieron alrededor de su boca un trapo que amortiguaba sus gritos. Gothel tomó sus cadenas e intentó arrastrarla escaleras arriba. A pesar de quedarle pocas fuerzas, eran suficientes para tironear de la Reina.

James vio cómo se llevaban a Elsa a otro lugar en la oscuridad del final del lugar, a la vez que forcejeaba por librarse con ojos como platos por la batalla que se desataba en el vestíbulo. Él burló con mucha suerte unos rayos y picos filosos de material oscuro que volaban con extrema precisión, aprovechó que Pitch y ahora también Hans estaban entretenidos con el Guardián que oponía la mayor resistencia y desafío y de vez en cuando les hacía un bailecito burlón, sacudiendo el trasero para ver si le podía atrapar. Jack era rápido, pero los enfurecidos hombres también.

Cuando estuvo casi frente a frente con la bruja y la Reina, separados por el barandal de la escalera de madera, apostó a su suerte y arrojó su hacha poco intimidadora a la cabeza de Gothel.

Esta la esquivó y el daño producido solo fue un insignificante corte de cabello a la vez que el hacha quedó clavada en la pared, a centímetros de ella. Ni bien unos mechones blancos enrulados fueron rebanados por el arma, cayeron al suelo y se deshicieron hechos ceniza. James no entendía a qué se debía ello, y en esa desconcentración, la bruja quitó el hacha incrustada y la batió a la altura del cuello del muchacho. Elsa había sacudido las cadenas que aquella cogía en el momento preciso, haciendo que Gothel fallara en precisión y dándole a James tiempo para agacharse y tomar la mano que sujetaba su hacha. La arrebató del agarre de la bruja, fuerte y lánguido a la vez. Mientras la arpía rugía, corrió para bordear la escalera y poder trepar los pocos escalones que tenían de diferencia.

James aferró el brazo de Elsa y su cintura, todavía encadenada, y jaló. Gothel hacía lo mismo pero haciendo fuerza del lado contrario, hacia arriba de las escaleras.

– ¡James! – gritaba Elsa viendo que Gothel le estaba ganando en pujanza y cada vez ella se alejaba más a su lado.

James no tenía mínima idea de qué hacer, él no se acercaba a un guerrero en absoluto, pero lo que se le ocurrió de nuevo fue lanzar el hacha hacia Gothel. ¿Qué otra cosa haría? Hubiese sido un tiro certero a su pecho si un chorro de luz negro no hubiese golpeado el arma, expulsándola al suelo y haciendo que se perdiera en algún lugar. La batalla entre Pitch, Hans y Jack estaba avanzando hacia donde estaban ellos en las escaleras, y el Amo de las Pesadillas había aprovechado unos escasos segundos para ayudar a su compañera.

Gothel recogió las cadenas y prosiguió tirando. Elsa se acercaba más a ella contra su voluntad, James no podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se escurría de sus manos. Entonces, un relámpago de hielo golpeó a Gothel y le hizo caer. La distracción de Jack le costó un corte en el brazo por la espada de Hans. Sin tiempo que perder, James y Elsa corrieron escaleras abajo, con las cadenas arrastrando. James tomó con manos dificultadas su hacha tumbada e intentó cortar aquellas esposas que cubrían las manos de la joven.

– ¡No funciona! – James daba un hachazo tras otro, con sumo cuidado de no cortarle el brazo a Elsa. Las cadenas no se quebraban, ni tenían un rasguño.

– ¡Sigue intentando!

En eso, Gothel se había recompuesto y les había seguido. Intentó lanzarse sobre Elsa nuevamente, pero ella sacó sus manos de debajo del filo del hacha y le golpeó con el duro acero en el rostro. Mientras Gothel volvía a caer, James golpeó el hacha con más fibra y afortunadamente logró romper uno de los grilletes. Elsa se quitó los restos y con una mano liberada, lanzó un rayo de su magia hacia Gothel, pero esta lo esquivó y se alejó hacia una pequeña mesita de roble con cajón. James continuaba poniendo su esfuerzo en la otra esposa pero no cedía.

– ¡Jack, cuidado!

Elsa se enfocó esta vez en el acometimiento del otro lado de la casa. Lanzó uno que otro golpe a Hans y a Pitch cuando estos acorralaban a Jack, para darle un pie a continuar con su defensa y distracción. James alzó la mirada de la cadena y su hacha en el momento en el que Gothel se ensalzaba sobre ellos, a espalda de Elsa con una daga en alto.

– ¡No! – En un acto reflejo, tiró de ella a un lado. El filo de la daga tajó el aire y un poco del hombro de James. Corrieron lejos de la bruja hasta que se toparon con la pared, sin salida; Elsa se volteó y creó una barrera de hielo para separarlos de Gothel el tiempo suficiente para poder cortar el otro cepo. No les alcanzó.

Gothel había invocado una bola de fuego de color sombrío y lo arrojó hacia la pared de hielo sólido, abriendo un gran hueco en él. Con su mano libre le disparó más picos de hielo, barreras del tamaño de un rinoceronte que avanzaban hacia ella, pero Gothel los esquivaba todos a pesar de lucir de una centena de años.

La esposa restante se quebró y cayó al suelo. Elsa estaba lista para unirse a la batalla. Efectivamente, pudo sofocar los ataques de la bruja y a la vez ayudar a Jack con su propia lucha. James mientras estaba detrás de ella, sin mucho que hacer.

Jack mientras volaba por los aires cual ave, desviando los hechizos y contraatacando hasta que un golpe certero de Pitch le hizo caer al suelo. Ni bien se incorporó, tenía en su frente la hoja de una filosa espada. A continuación sintió un horrible dolor producto de chorros directos de magia negra por todo el cuerpo. Al verlo desde lo alto, la perspectiva de los dos malhechores, Jack parecía un rábano arrullado e indefenso. Aquellos, se tomaron su tiempo para lastimarlo.

Elsa y James se percataron de aquello y fueron a su rescate, excepto por James quien fue tomado por sorpresa a último momento y retenido por Gothel. Ella le golpeó cercano a la nuca con lo que parecía un barrote, que bien podía ser la pata de una silla hecha añicos. James quedó aturdido, al borde de la pérdida de conciencia.

Para entonces, la muchacha estaba en medio del camino, entre Jack y James en problemas. Ambos necesitaban su ayuda, pero Elsa no contaba con el tiempo suficiente o la capacidad de dividirse para ayudarlos. Pero ella era la Reina de las Nieves, no por nada. Era poderosa, sobre todo si se trata de seres queridos. No hay barrera que ella no pueda saltar, pasar por debajo, o destruir, en este caso.

De su pecho hizo crecer una tormenta, y de sus manos extendidas a sus costados, se libró con una gélida violencia de hielo y nevisca, congelando suelos, paredes, expulsando a todos fuera de combate. Solo ella pertenecía en pie. Nunca antes había provocado algo tan masivo y poderoso, no hubo ser que no haya quedado sorprendido, incluso asustado. La conmoción no le detuvo para ir a buscar a los chicos.

– ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? – dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse luego de tales golpizas que recibió. Inspeccionó fugazmente con la mirada en busca de heridas mayores. Una débil sonrisa aliviada de Jack le calmó la inquietud.

– Un poco machacado. ¿Tú?

– He estado mejor. – pudo sonreír, aunque sea un poco. No duró mucho. Se ladeó para ayudar a James al otro extremo a recomponerse. Este no perdió tiempo, confuso y sumido en la conmoción, James sintió que tenía mucho que explicar y que posiblemente, y por cómo le miraba Jack, ellos no le creían. Una idea un tanto estúpida.

– Elsa, te juro que yo no–

– Luego me explicas. Tenemos que–

– No van a ningún lado. – rugió Pitch iracundo al ensalzarse junto a los otros de su brusca caída. Todo ocurría muy deprisa.

No les dio oportunidad de responder cuando una lluvia de distintos arremetas azotó al trío. Los tres cayeron, la triste arma de James voló para un costado y arrastrándose intentó alcanzarla cuando una espada se clavó a su lado, de no haber reaccionado le hubiese atravesado las tripas. Hans, con una mirada maniática, repetía sus golpes. Fallaba por muy poco y terminaba clavando su espada en el suelo.

A la vez, Jack y Elsa disparaban contra Pitch, su mayor amenaza, pero eran golpeados por Gothel a sus espaldas, haciéndoles perder el hilo de su ataque que pronto retomaban. James pudo obtener su arma y frenar el golpe de Hans. El filo clavado en el mango de madera vieja. Con fuerza, lo empujó hacia atrás y James arremetió hacia el Guardián y la Reina.

Fue entonces que, en el instante que Gothel iba a apuñalar a Jack, quien estaba de espaldas en su danza de lucha a muerte, a James se le encendió la luz roja de emergencia. Corrió sin pensarlo hacia la aterradora bruja para detenerla. Ella se lo sacudió de encima con violencia, pero él, luego de varios intentos fallidos, clavó su tonta hacha en su arrugado y huesudo pecho también por la espalda. Un grito de dolor les hizo a todos estremecerse y congelarse en el lugar.

No hubo sangre siquiera, sino peor. Los años vinieron uno por uno a llevarse a la mujer que los había estado evitando, en contra de las leyes naturales. Su melena se tornó de grisácea a puro blanco. Su piel, a corroerse y mancharse. Elsa aprovechó para congelar el suelo bajo los pies de la anciana que se retorcía bajo el peso de la edad. Esta resbaló y se tambaleó contra el apoyador de la ventana. Y cayó.

Pitch y Hans gritaron de pura cólera hacia James. Jack fue el único en acercase por la entrada para ver a Gothel caer junto con las telas de su capa zarandeándose para después desplomarse en el suelo sin rastros de un cuerpo. Solo cenizas.

Gothel estaba muerta.

Para infortunio de los tres héroes, aquello no significaba que la venganza y el plan lo estuvieran también. Oh no, todo lo contrario. Con más furia que cualquier otra cosa, Pitch Black asaltó contra Jack, Elsa y James en un mismo combo, sin piedad. Un tiro a muerte. La resistencia de Jack y Elsa, una barrera de hielo, no duró un segundo cuando se desplomó.

Vieron del otro lado de los añicos cómo un ejército de pesadillas los acorralaba en un círculo. Estas eran sombras casi demoníacas de distintas formas, una más escalofriante y horrenda que la otra. Hambrientas de temor y listas para probar la sangre. Les golpearon, bloquearon sus intentos de escapar, rasguñaron, tumbaron. Era peor que un ejército contra uno.

Los chicos y la joven caían como moscas y les costaba cada vez más levantarse y enfrentar los golpes. Se sentía como estar en medio de un huracán, con sombras arremolinándose alrededor del círculo, y de a ratos lograban cegarlos.

Con un dolor más interno que el que sentía por fuera, Jack pudo ver cómo sus intentos por proteger a Elsa eran en vano ya que esta recibía la peor dosis de sufrimiento. Odiaba verla sangrar, caer, aullar, ser rasguñada y poder hacer poco al respecto aunque siempre ponía su propio pellejo después del de ella. Inclusive James intentaba resguardarla de las bestias que le atacaban, padeciendo más dolores que por el contrario.

A final de cuentas, estaban perdiendo. Más y más hordas de pesadillas sumergían inquietantemente de la magia de Pitch Black. Jack jamás se imaginó que él fuese capaz de semejante poder. La pequeña morada estaba casi cubierta en sombras y no podían ver a Pitch o a Hans, ni siquiera sus pies, dentro de aquel redondel que se estrechaba cada vez más.

Supo en ese momento que jamás ganarían la batalla. Elsa se sentía desvanecer e incapaz de defenderse, James seguía en pie aunque no duraría. Entonces, Jack y James compartieron una mirada significativa, valía más que mil palabras. _Sálvala._ Fue el granjero quien tomó la iniciativa, golpeó unas cuantas pesadillas y tomó a Elsa del brazo. Tiró y corrió hacia la salida, sujetándola, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. Jack les siguió de cerca, reguardando las espaldas de los tres.

Las criaturas enemigas se multiplicaban en dirección a donde ellos iban, y para colmo, con sus enormes garras intentaban sujetarlos e impedirles avanzar. Jack por poco podía encargarse de quitárselas de encima. La ventana estaba ya a unos pasos de ellos. Hasta que James sintió decenas de manos encarcelando sus pies, y antes de caer y llevarse a Elsa consigo, la empujó hacia Jack.

-¡Llévatela lejos! – Él no podría sacarla de allí si no podía librarse de las pesadillas.

Había sido todo muy rápido. Jack alzó a Elsa en sus brazos pero antes de salir volando por la única salida, con la punta de su bastón golpeó las manos oscuras que agarraban a James. Igualmente lo sujetó del brazo. En un rápido instinto y sin un segundo que perder, atravesó la ventana con el fin de rescatar sus tres traseros de la misma muerte, por lo menos por el momento. Un segundo más tarde, estaba afuera, a salvo y con escasa diferencia, aplacado. Hasta que sintió un peso menos.

El agarre de James había resbalado, tironeado por innumerables garras que lo atrapaban y él cayó sobre las oscuras manos supernaturales. En un santiamén, las pesadillas se desvanecieron cual humo.

Pero Jack no pudo verlo. Tampoco pudo dar marcha atrás o siquiera mirar la expresión de terror de James abandonado en la casa con Hans y Pitch por la velocidad en la que había emprendido su huida.

– ¡NOOO! – aulló Elsa centésimas después de dejarlo atrás. Jack no se detuvo. – ¡Jack, James se– !

– ¡Lo sé! – dijo alzando asimismo la voz frente a la correntada de viento que traspasaban a máxima velocidad. – Pero no podemos volver ahora–

– ¿Qué? ¡No, detente! ¡Tenemos que volver por él!–

Viendo que Jack hacía oídos sordos, Elsa comenzó a golpearle, sin mucho efecto. Una cosa llevó a la otra, e hizo aparecer una enorme barrera de hielo del suelo, de metros de altura lo suficientemente precisa para cortarles el paso. Jack tuvo que frenar antes de estrellarse contra ella, pero no soltó su fuerte apriete de Elsa. Menos que menos calmó el enojo.

Ella mientras lloraba y se extendía por intentar regresar a la torre en su escondite que habían dejado atrás pero no por mucho. A Jack le rompía el corazón verla destruyéndose, pero tenía una idea fija. Protegerla a ella con la vida. No iba a volver a las fauces de un lobo en ese momento, no sin ayuda o un plan mejor.

– ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Jack, regresa! ¡Le van a matar!

– Elsa, es muy peligroso. –

– ¡Hay que volver!

– Elsa. Elsa, escúchame. – le sujetó de los hombros y habló con tosca firmeza, tratando de hacerla callar y entrar en razón. Pero ella parecía una niña a la que le habían sacado su dulce favorito. Ni bien se le cruzó la cabeza, Jack se castigó por tener semejante idea en una situación desesperada. – No podemos volver, nos van a matar–

– DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER! – Elsa estallaba de la rabieta. _¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Dejar a James atrás?_ – Entiendo que él no te agrade, pero es mi amigo. ¡Y se suponía que debía protegerlo!

– También quiero ir, pero no si eso supone arriesgar tú vida, Elsa. Tuvimos suerte de haber salido.

– MI VIDA VALE LO MISMO QUE LA SUYA, NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A DEJARLO ALLÍ.

-¡No te estoy obligando, quiero que entres en razón! ¡Es un suicidio!

-¡REGRESA! TE LO ORDENO, JACK.

Jack no soportaba los agudos chillidos que resonaban junto a su oreja, por lo que su tono fue igual de fuerte y grave.

– ¡ELSA TÚ VISTE LO QUE NOS HICIERON! POR POCO MORIMOS, MALDITA SEA.

– NO VAMOS A DEJARLO, JACK. ¡JAMES NOS NECESITA!

– VAS A LOGRAR QUE NOS MATEN. ¿NO VES QUE QUIERO PROTEJERTE? – su agarre le estaba haciendo daño, aunque no se habían dado cuenta ninguno de los dos. De a poco se fue aflojando. Jack no quería ceder, era la vida de Elsa la que más importaba, y cuanto más se alejara de aquel infierno más a salvo podía estar. Él podía volar horas y horas hasta llegar al otro lado del mundo con ella con tal de alejarla del peligro. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarse con Pitch y Hans por sí solo. Tenían suerte de haber salido.

Elsa también fue relajándose en dosis razonables. Pero no iba a aquietar su fiera interior.

– No soy una niña. Puedo hacerlo sola también. Pero James no. Él no cuenta con nadie más que nosotros. Y si no volvemos a rescatarlo ahora, lo matarán. ¿Quieres que viva toda la eternidad culpándome por su muerte? ¿HUH? Entonces si quieres protegerme, _vuelve_. – su intensa mirada podría atravesar a cualquiera. - O te noquearé en este mismo lugar, caeré diez metros hasta el suelo e iré yo sola. A ver qué tanto puedes protegerme así.

 _Whoa._ Un seco y atónito _Whoa._

Jack no se lo había esperado. Las palabras se sintieron como una cachetada con una tabla con pinches. Atiborrado de exasperación y enojo, Jack comprendió que no podía decir que no. Porque ella era tan cabeza dura, irracional, terca… valiente y con un corazón dorado que quería volver al mismo averno con tal de amparar a su amigo. Porque Elsa jamás lo dejaría en pos, y Jack tenía que tragárselo tanto como a su orgullo aunque supiera a orines.

– Tu batalla es mi batalla. No vas a hacerlo sola. – a pesar de sus bellas palabras, su tono había sido amargo. No quería ceder, pero no tampoco tenía opción. De mala gana y contra todo principio, sujetó a Elsa más fuerte como si pudiese simplemente fundirla contra su piel para que esté a salvo. Piloteó con cara de pocos amigos y dientes apretados hacia la torre, por más que supiese que Elsa le miraba en una mezcla de terror y sano orgullo. Llegó al prado bajo los ladrillos apilados, allí arriba estaba la pequeña casa, y depositó a Elsa en el verde pasto. Aunque poco tenía de verde. Más bien parecía gris, al igual que la bruma, y el cielo que teñía las emergentes luces del mismo color. – Quédate aquí.

Jack sobrevoló encabezado al cielo nublado, pero antes que pudiera entrar por la ventana y rescatar al granjero, una nube oscura salió de esta, obstruyó su visión y cayó sobre él cual cascada. Caía junto con la fuerza de la correntada. Fue lo suficientemente resuelto para alejarse de la cascada que descendía hasta el suelo y proseguir suspendido en el aire.

Desde abajo, Elsa podía ver cómo, cuando la cascada tocó el suelo y desapareció, se desempolvaron dos figuras que le hizo perder el aire de los pulmones. Pitch y Hans estaban a pocos metros de ella, aunque lo peor de todo era sin embargo lo que Hans llevaba en su mano.

Su espada cubierta en sangre.

– ¡NOOO!– su bramido desgarró su garganta. Sin saberlo, ya había comenzado a bombardearlos con picos de hielo, la mayoría daban en el blanco y otros rebotaban por la maldita precisión defensiva de Pitch. Jack voló de regreso a la ayuda. Sintió el mismo escalofrío al ver la espada ensangrentada de Hans. Este sonrió satisfecho, estaba esperando esa reacción.

No debían demorarse mucho con estos dos, James debía estar en problemas… O peor.

Aunque, Elsa pensó, podría tratarse de otra retorcida mentira, algo que les hiciera a ambos derrumbarse. Se negaba a pensar que James estaba muerto.

No obstante, el Guardián y la joven se vieron sometidos al mismo calvario previo. Hasta podría decirse peor. Las pesadillas le superaban en número a la milésima, y ellos eran solo dos. Súper poderosos, pero dos en fin. No había muchas posibilidades.

 _Yo dije que no debíamos volver,_ se repetía Jack en su mente mientras reducía a escombros a las alimañas que se le venían encima y otras corrían en reemplazo. Resguardando y apoyada contra su espalda estaba Elsa, quien se defendía como podía de Hans que trataba de internar su arma en ella. La lucha parecía interminable, pero en cuanto llegara a su fin, podían tener la certeza de que Jack y Elsa no saldrían de allí con vida.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron relativamente cuando de pronto, de la nada una línea de fuego cruzó los aires y calcinó una gran cantidad de pesadillas. En el cielo gris, pudieron ver sorprendidos un par de alas negras de murciélago. Chimuelo daba la vuelta en dirección contraria para rehacer su ataque hacia otra línea de aquel ejército. Hizo esto varias veces, dibujando un cuadrado mientras volaba, hasta que descendió junto Jack y Elsa. Los otros dos jinetes eran nada más y nada menos que Mérida y Hiccup.

– ¡Hiccup, Mérida! ¿Cómo…? – Elsa no podía hablar mucho entre la guerra en la que estaban metidos en el medio. Sin olvidar que perdiendo olímpicamente. Solo que quizás con la llegada de sus amigos podrían tener una esperanza de ganar.

Mérida fue la única en descender del lomo de Chimuelo mientras este arrojaba bolas de fuego a las bestias que intentaban acercarse a ellos.

– Escuchamos horrorosos ruidos desde los aires provenientes de aquí ¡Los estábamos buscando por todas partes! Aunque me gustaría saber en qué se metieron. – dijo sarcástica debido a una repentina felicidad de haber encontrado una parte de su grupo luego de desesperados minutos, u horas, no sabía. Aunque un tanto ajena a lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. _Clásica Mérida._

– Creo que es bastante obvio. – Jack golpeaba en el hocico a lo que parecía un león deforme y horrendo y este se deshacía en la hierba.

–¡No hay tiempo para explicarles, pero necesitamos su ayuda! – Elsa lanzaba chorros congelados a todas partes, dando siempre en el blanco.

– Suerte que llegamos. Y suerte que traje esto. – Mérida desenvainó el arco de su espalda y unas cuantas flechas que habían pasado a buscar en el campamento en cuanto Hiccup recobró la conciencia. Antes de que pudiesen pestañear ya estaba unida en aquella guerra, matando unas cuantas pesadillas y gritando eufóricamente como maniática.

– Les daré una mano desde arriba. – Hiccup y su dragón remontaron vuelo y siguieron con su táctica de incinerar magia oscura a su paso. Estaba armado como un guerrero vikingo con su escudo circular y su casco con cuernos.

En un momento, Mérida alzó un puñado de flechas, apuntando arriba pero sin soltar la cuerda tensa. Fue así que Chimuelo voló cerca del suelo, lo suficiente para coordinar y encender en llamas las flechas. Estas volaron y cayeron sobre los enemigos. El fuego se contagiaba con las criaturas que tenían cerca y poco a poco se calcinaban hasta desaparecer. Luego el fuego era apagado por un fugaz chorro de hielo para evitar un masivo incendio. Cada vez quedaban menos "soldados" oscuros, pero de la misma forma volvían a surgir.

– ¡No está funcionando! – advertía Hiccup.

– No es una novedad. – comentaba Jack, serio y concentrado. Podía jurar que había un poco notable menor número de pesadillas. Pero estos volvían a surgir.

–¿De dónde salen esas cosas? – preguntó Mérida.

–Pitch Black, él las crea y controla.

–¿Quién?

Jack rodó los ojos.

–Un tipo vestido todo de negro y de piel grisácea.

–¿Y dónde está?

–No sabemos. Tal vez detrás de esta masa de cosas. – respondía Elsa, atareada.

– ¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea. – a Mérida se le habían prendido las luces. – ¡Jack, Elsa, ustedes resistan un momento solos!

Chifló para que Hiccup oyera la señal, alzó una mano y al segundo siguiente se sostenía de las patas de Chimuelo con los pies en el aire. Trepó un poco para que Chimuelo le sujetara de los hombros y así poder preparar su arco. Hiccup direccionó al dragón a donde ella le decía y pudieron ver a Pitch mientras hacía florecer más grupos de ejército. Igualmente al ex príncipe quien combatía contra Jack esta vez y casi logra partir en dos su bastón de madera.

Mérida tensó su flecha y disparó contra Pitch. Un tiro perfecto si tan solo la criatura no lo hubiese bloqueado al verla. Para sorpresa de la escocesa y el vikingo, la flecha frenó a centímetros de su pecho, se dio la vuelta y salió disparada hacia la cabeza de Mérida. Por poco impactó en ella si Chimuelo no hubiese ascendido.

Giraron en U. Y volvieron a arremeter, pero una ola de lo que fuese que fuera lo que el Señor de las Pesadillas creaba y les arrojaba a alturas impensables les aporreó. Chimuelo soltó por accidente a Mérida, ella gritaba de terror al caer. Antes de besar el suelo fue sujeta por una fuerte mano. Hiccup le ayudó a subirse y ambos montaron al lomo del dragón, cuidando sus espaldas de otras pesadillas y disparando flechas y bolas de fuego.

– ¿No puedes hacer que esta cosa valla más alto? – le gritaba a Hiccup, a pesar de tenerle adelante, luego de casi caer al vacío reiteradamente.

– ¡La cosa se llama Chimuelo! – dicho esto, tiró de él y empujó el pedal de la montura hacia abajo para que Chimuelo pudiera subir en línea recta. Mérida tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza.

– ¡No me refería tan alto! ¡No podemos disparar desde aquí!

– ¿Es que a ti nada te convence? – refunfuñó Hiccup. Volvió a presionar el pedal haciendo que el animal descendiera esa vez en picada.

Mientras sobrevolaban a bajo nivel, Hiccup sintió algo filoso incrustándose en su hombro, un punzante ardor del que comenzó a brotar sangre. Mérida se alarmó por su alarido y al verlo, pudo ver cómo Hans desenterraba de la carne de Hiccup su espada de la espalda del vikingo, y luego este se volvía pequeño cuando Chimuelo volvía a tomar altura cual rayo. La escocesa se crispó hasta que su rostro se confundía con el color de su pelo.

– ¡MALDITO SABANDIJA! ¡COBARDE QUE ATACAS POR LA ESPALDA! A VER CÓMO TE SABE ESTO. – no se lo pensó y disparó una de sus últimas flechas bajo el hueso del hombro de Hans y cercano al corazón. No moriría, posiblemente, pero sí dolería. Y mucho. Hans cayó de espaldas y se arrastró lentamente lo más que pudo fuera de la lucha. Aunque no llegó muy lejos.

Hiccup mientras se encorvaba del dolor.

– ¿Te hirió mucho?

– No, estaré bien. – con su mano libre sostenía su hombro dañado a la vez que pretendía pilotear el dragón.

– ¿Quieres que conduzca? – no precisó réplica, porque allí mismo, con el viento golpeándoles de lleno, caminó en el lomo de Chimuelo hasta sentarse tras su cabeza. Hiccup le dio lugar a la maniática conductora y se quitó la remera para atarla alrededor de su pecho y cubrir la contusión.

Para Mérida no había sido suficiente piedad. Un aullido de dolor masculino atravesó el ruidoso ambiente. Hans caía al suelo con una flecha atravesada en su otro brazo. Su espada yacía muerta a un costado. Elsa, al verlo caído se abrió paso como pudo hacia él y lo pudo encerrar en un sólido témpano de hielo en el que difícilmente pudiera escapar, y si tenían suerte tal vez muriera desangrado o de hipotermia allí dentro. Tomó la oportunidad también de ver su perverso y derrotado rostro arrugarse al ver cómo ella encerraba su espada en otro grueso atabal de hielo apartado. _A ver cómo la quitaría de allí_. Elsa se sonrió con ironía.

Esta vez, Pitch fijó su atención en los jinetes y el dragón que disminuían el número de su milicia. Les dio con todo su arsenal. Logró derribarlos varias veces pero siempre se las empeñaban por quedar de pie, más bien en el aire.

–Oigan necesitamos una mano. – gritó Mérida cuando Chimuelo estuvo a baja altura otra vez. – Estamos en una especie de aprieto, ¡WHOA!

–¡Jack! – le llamó Elsa. Él comprendió el mensaje y voló hacia ella, la alzó y voló para reforzar a sus amigos. Elsa mientras atacaba a las masas que se elevaban junto con ellos.

–Hijo de… ¡¿ESAS COSAS TAMBIÉN VUELAN?! – refunfuñaba el Guardián. A su vez, planeaba para alejarse de ellos que por poco les pisaban los talones.

Por fin, fue que la balanza se movió un poco a su favor. Chimuelo y Jack volaron en direcciones opuestas, en velocidad sincronizada hasta que su vuelo se volvía unir como trazando el final de una O. Y ahí estaba Pitch Black, recibiendo primero un duro golpe de un dragón que se le tiraba encima pero no pudo recibir más que baba caliente porque pudo esquivar la bola de fuego que se aproximaba. Sin poder recomponerse, vino el golpe de Jack y Elsa unidos.

En desacorde al plan, Elsa se libró y saltó de los brazos de su Guardián y cayó a una distancia razonable. Batalló cara a cara con Pitch Black; las pesadillas habían desaparecido cual humo, solo eran chorros negros contra los de hielo. Pronto, se unió Jack, a quien no le gustaba nada la idea de que se haya arriesgado así, y a la vez le pareció admirable. No pretendía decirle nada al respecto.

Desde por encima de sus cabezas, numerosas flechas caían sobre Pitch, hiriéndole pero no tanto. Pero era Elsa quien lograba ponerlo de los nervios. De alguna forma, había desatado toda una tormenta imparable en sus adentros, y en cada ataque esta era desatada con poderío, como si hubiese descubierto su potencial en su totalidad y lo estuviera descargando contra aquel ser.

A cuenta gotas se podría asimilar, Pitch fue debilitándose. Tantos ataques de los que defenderse y contraatacar, por arriba y por abajo, le hacían perder el hilo de aquella batalla. No podía encargarse de las cuatro personas más el animal y crear sus pesadillas a la vez. Odiaba pensarlo, pero le estaban dando vuelta su jugada.

Aprovechando esto, Mérida y Hiccup descendieron a tierra. Chimuelo era más preciso y efectivo para escupir fuego desde el suelo. La situación se inclinaba cada vez más a su favor. Podrían ganarle al Señor de las Pesadillas... Si tan solo fuese tan fácil.

 _¿Cómo derrotar al Boogeyman?_ ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él es la personificación del miedo, y este siempre existirá? No importa qué tan valiente seas, el miedo vivirá. Por lo tanto Pitch Black es… indestructible, porque ¿cómo destruyes el miedo? ¿Con coraje? No es suficiente cuando el aquel en carne y hueso te dispara a matar. _Tiene que haber algo más…_ pensaba y recalculaba la Reina.

Recordó entonces una vez que su padre le había dado un consejo que jamás pensó más útil. _Entierra tus miedos_. Claro, había sido un pésimo consejo para la pequeña y sensible Elsa. Con enterrarlos, solo lograba que crecieran y perdiera el control de los mismos y de ella. Hasta que creció, con la suficiente madurez y personalidad para afrontarlos. Y este era el momento de enterrar sus miedos de una vez por todas.

 _El miedo es como un ladrillo. Puedes construir una casa o hundir un cadáver._ La frase no tenía mucho sentido para la situación, pero Elsa se lo daría.

–Tengo un plan. – anunció ella, haciéndose oír por sobre el sonido de la guerra pero lo suficiente para que Pitch no le oyera. – ¡Hiccup, has que Chimuelo profundice aquel pozo y que caliente la tierra de la pared para solidificarla! – señaló a una irregularidad no muy profunda de aquel terreno a su diestra.

El vikingo obedeció y despegó con rapidez hacia el lugar indicado, sin comprender mucho la idea. Chimuelo mientras rasgaba la tierra como hacen los perros y escupía exhalaciones de plasma. Se tomaron su tiempo, aunque apresurados, hasta que sospecharon que era suficiente de profundidad. Indudablemente, el ahora más recóndito hoyo tenía su superficie dura cual roca. Salieron de allí pronto, agitando alas con dificultad por el estrecho, y volvieron con Elsa y los demás.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

–Tenemos que hacer que Pitch caiga allí. Lo encerraremos luego por arriba, así no podrá escapar.

– ¿Ese es tu plan? – indagó Hiccup incrédulo, casi alborotado. – ¿Planeas derrotarle así?

– ¿Qué otra opción tenemos, Hicc?

–Elsa, ¿estás segura de que funcionará? – preguntó Jack dando golpes con su bastón, no muy convencido.

–No… Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. ¡AHHH! – un golpe certero de Black en su abdomen fue suficiente para hacerle trastabillar.

– ¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? – Jack le devolvió el golpe con furia y flotó hacia ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ella se resistió al dolor.

–Estoy bien. Debemos hacerlo… ahora que lo tenemos… débil. – Elsa respondía con esfuerzo por el malestar cincelado.

–Entendido. Todos, hay que acorralar a Pitch en dirección al Oeste. ¡Vamos!

Mérida, Hiccup y hasta Chimuelo acataron su orden y asediaron en un medialuna a la criatura tenebrosa. Por supuesto, Pitch no era estúpido, sabía que algo planeaban pero no había podido ver el pozo de unos cuantos metros que se encontraba a unos pies de distancia detrás de él. Les disparó una y otra vez, Mérida caía y se levantaba para seguir, Jack sufría cortes, pero avanzaba al igual que Chimuelo y su jinete. Elsa tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus ropas eran arruinadas y asimismo recibía duros porrazos. Pero seguía. Porque temían y está bien temer. Eso significa que harás algo muy, pero muy valiente a continuación. Porque el miedo no te derrumba; te despierta.

Un suelo resbaloso de Jack, un flechazo que zumbó su oreja, una bola de fuego que le hizo saltar y un tiro certero de Elsa fueron suficientes para hacer a Pitch tropezar y desplomarse en el pozo.

– ¡Jack, ahora!

Ambos se apresuraron por rellenar el borde de aquella trinchera con una gruesa capa de hielo que se iba superponiendo hasta que sería imposible de romper. Pitch intentaba escapar pero el hielo se formaba tan rápido y lo acorralaba al final de aquel oscuro pozo que era imposible escapar. Faltaba el aire, el espacio era muy angosto.Y por primera vez desde los comienzos de la existencia, tuvo miedo; porque por primera vez le habían derrotado. _¿Qué es mejor que hielo y temor?_ Una injusta ironía del universo, usar su razón de existencia para retorcerlo y derrotarlo a él. Y había funcionado.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Le vencimos? – Mérida, seguida de Hiccup, Jack y Elsa se asomaron para ver aquel pozo totalmente congelado. Entre la distorsionada superficie helada se podía apreciar en el centro una mancha oscura e inmóvil. La prisión helada era tan sólida que se necesitaría una horda de dragones escupe fuego para derretirla.

Los hombros de los presentes se destensaron de frescamente.

Pitch estaba fuera de combate, demolido en otras palabras. Hans, posiblemente muerto, o muy herido. Pero la guerra no había acabado. Había personas que encontrar, que podían estar en problemas. Y una de ellas lo estaba.

– ¡Jack, hay que ir a por James! – tal vez por la conmoción, o la desesperación, a Elsa le picaban las lágrimas en los ojos. O quizás era por lo que temía que podría pasarle. Se le podrían ocurrir miles de maneras en la que aquellos viles seres pudieron haber torturado a su pobre amigo.

Jack no tardó un segundo, con su rostro tornado en una máscara de preocupación, tomó a Elsa por las piernas y voló a la torre nuevamente. Él tampoco sabía con lo que se podría encontrar allá arriba, no estaba seguro en que le agradaría.

Estaba oscura, más de lo normal, excepto por los escasos rayos que atravesaban la ventana. No podían ver a James por ningún lado mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la negrura. El Guardián encendió en su mano un cristal de hielo que irradiaba luz suficiente para escrutar la casa en busca del granjero. Fue entonces que Elsa lo vio, de espaldas desparramado en el suelo al fondo del lugar. Se abalanzó sobre él, moviendo su pesado cuerpo boca arriba. Elsa tuvo que cubrir su boca para ahogar un grito. Como sus tremebundas sospechas clamaban, la sangre en la espada de Hans sí era suya, no era un truco. James estaba herido con la mitad de su abdomen atravesado. Se desangraba.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡James! – Elsa se horrorizó. James tenía los ojos sellados, su tez tostada era casi blanca, y su ropa, salpicada por el gran charco de sangre que le rodeaba. – ¡Jack tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que muera! – lloraba. Acariciaba la cara del joven como si esto pudiese reanimarlo y traerle devuelta consigo. No era así.

Jack no estaba menos espantado por el retrato que tenía enfrente. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho cuando vio a James tendido. Angustia. Y más al ver a Elsa destrozarse por dentro mientras arropaba a James sin saber si seguía con vida o no. Era sinceramente el peor dolor posible, ver a quien se ama romperse en pedazos. Peor que ser torturado, peor que pelear en una guerra. No era algo que rompía el corazón, sino que se sentía hasta los huesos.

No podía dejarla hundirse y ahogarse en su propio lamento.

– Elsa, Elsa. Escucha. – suplicó. La tomó por los hombros, solo para apartarla un segundo del cuerpo de James. Lo suficiente para que se centrara en sus ojos, un océano donde Elsa pudo encontrar un poco de paz. Solo un poco. – No hay nada que podamos hacer… Pero pensaré en algo, lo juro. No dejaremos que él muera.

– ¡Pero tenemos que actuar ahora! – sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos del llanto desconsolado. – ¡Se está muriendo! Y todo es por mi culpa…

– No, no. – volvió apartarla hacia él para obligarla a fijar su atención en otra cosa. – No es tu culpa. Tú no lo mataste, fueron Hans y Pitch.

– ¡PERO FUE POR MI CULPA QUE LO MATARON! No debí haberlo traído conmigo al bosque… Debía haberle protegido. Es mi–

– Deja de decirlo. No te permitiré que te carcomas por algo que no has hecho. Enfócate mejor en salvarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Elsa lloraba y abrazaba la cabeza de James sin consuelo, no lo miraba. Incluso Jack pudo sentir cómo sus ojos ardían y se humedecían. Suspiró, con cuidado de no ser brusco ante el sensible momento. Fugazmente, se le ocurrió una idea que podría salvarle.

– Iré a decirle a Hiccup que busquen por Punzie. Su cabello podrá curarlo.

Una pequeña llama esperanzada brilló dentro de Elsa. Cabe resaltar la palabra pequeña.

– Apresúrate. – se atrevió a mirarlo. – O podría ser muy tarde.

Jack deseó no tener que haber visto esos ojos tristes, porque esa imagen se quedaría con él el resto de la vida y no podría evitar sentirse como el demonio. Salió disparado al exterior lo más pronto factible, podía sentir cómo el aire en esa vivienda pesaba toneladas sobre sus hombros y su pecho, y no hacía más que estrujar su corazón.

– James, ¿qué te he hecho? – Elsa posó su mirada en sus ojos cerrados, después en su herida. Era más grave de lo que había vislumbrado a simple vista. Una línea horizontal trazada perforaba casi todo su estómago. Más lágrimas amargas se derramaban. Pero Elsa no tuvo miedo o repulsión cuando colocó su fría mano en la herida, suponiendo que tal vez el frío que desprendía esta podría calmarle un poco el dolor que no podía decir que sentía.

James mostró su primera señal de vida al removerse ante su toque. Con extremado esfuerzo, entreabrió sus ojos para ver lo único que deseaba ver al momento de morir.

– Elsa…

– ¡James! ¡Resiste, Punzie está en camino!

– ¿Ga… ganamos?

– Sí, James. Vencimos. Ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo por mí.

– Lo… Lo siento. Elsa, yo lo siento… Quería protegerte.

– No debiste hacerlo. Yo debía cuidarte, James. No mereces esto. No era tu batalla.

– Sí lo era. En verdad… quería protegerte. – sonrió a pesar del sufrimiento – Qué bueno que ha funcionado. Podré irme… Sabiendo que protegí a alguien que de verdad me importa.

– No te iras.

– Sí.–

– No, James. Tienes una familia que te necesita. Yo te necesito. Eres mi amigo, mi familia, no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras.

– Cuidaré a mi padre desde el cielo si me prometes… que lo harás también.

– Por supuesto que sí, James. Cuidaré de él.

– Bien. – otra de sus sonrisas que agotaban la poca vida que le quedaba. – También cuidaré de ti cuando me vaya. Y tendré un ojo en Jack para que lo haga por los dos… Él sí ha sabido protegerte…

– También lo has hecho, James. Más que nadie. – así, las pocas esperanzas de que James saliera de allí con vida, se desvanecían para dejar lugar a la certeza. A la última despedida que Elsa se rehusaba tanto en aceptar. Porque la parte más difícil de perder a alguien no es el adiós, comprendió Elsa. Es aprender a vivir con ese vacío.

En un pestañeo, todo puede cambiar. Por eso hay que perdonar seguido y amar con el corazón. No se sabe cuándo no podrás tener esa oportunidad de nuevo. James ya le había dicho que la amaba tiempo atrás, y con eso había sido suficiente. Pero lo mejor fue descubrir que no era que él no pertenecía en aquella vida con Elsa y su grupo, porque a final de cuentas, tenía un lugar en el corazón de la persona a la que había amado y salvado. Y más que su amor, eso le bastaba. Por siempre.

– Es lindo… oírlo.

– No te olvidaré.

– Ni yo… – ya venía, podía sentirlo. No como una luz, un túnel o una voz que lo llamaba, sino él que se iba. _Dejarlo todo de lado, apagar las luces e irse a dormir._ – Ten una buena vida, Elsa… Lo mejor de la mía fue haberte… conocido.

– James… – Elsa lloraba pesadamente.

– Oh, ahí está Jack… – señaló James al ver una figura entrar, sin mucha nitidez, pero podía adivinar que era él aún mientras sus ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos. Pero procuró que su voz sí, por lo que quedaba de su tiempo.

– James… – se arrodilló Jack al lado de Elsa. Le miraba como nunca había hecho, con un inmenso cariño como el de Elsa. – Viejo, la ayuda vendrá pronto. Resiste. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

– No te molestes… por ello. ¿Cuidarás de Elsa por mí, no?

– Claro. Lo prometo, James.

– Haz… que coma sus vegetales.

Una apagada y desanimada risa brotó de las tres personas en aquella habitación. Así era James. Lo suficientemente humilde para aceptar la verdad, y lo menos egoísta para permitir una negra amargura en el corazón de quienes lo querían. Si se tenía que ir, se iría contento al igual que aquellos que amaba.

Había vivido, vaya que sí. Había fallado. Había estado devastado, destrozado. Había conocido también la alegría, la pasión, el amor. La muerte no es injusta, o la justicia en sí, se había dado cuenta James. Si no que es… el final de un lindo viaje.

– Lo haré, James. – hasta ese momento se había resistido, pero Jack Frost no pudo evitar llorar por aquel amigo que perdía.

– Adiós, Jack. Adiós… Elsa.–

– No. James, no morirás. No aquí, no así. Rapunzel vendrá y te sanará, pero solo si resistes un poco más. – Elsa apretaba su mano con fuerza.

– Déjame ir. – ahora también James lloraba. – Elsa, deja que me vaya…

Elsa lentamente desajustó su mano que encerraba la de James.

– Adiós, James.

Y su vida se apagó por completo.

– Elsa… – un recuerdo picoteaba en su mente. Pero fue esa misma la que implantó la duda en su voz. No estaba seguro si a él le apetecería, pero esto no se trataba de él. – Tal vez haya también otra manera…

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le miró a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, dubitativo, hasta que la apartó para contestarle.

– Un beso… ¿Recuerdas que fue así cómo te salve?

Elsa lo pensó. Observando a James, meditó que podría funcionar tanto como no. Pero era una remota posibilidad de salvarle. ¿No es el amor la fuerza más fuerte que existe? Y que Jack ofreciera la propuesta sin pensárselo dos veces, era el mayor sacrificio y una admirable muestra de amor.

Aunque, cuando Elsa posó sus labios en los de James, no hubo milagro. Solo un ponzoñoso sabor a defraudación. Elsa se apartó nuevamente más triste de lo que había estado. Jack la abrazó mientras tanto, imaginándose lo duro que debía ser para ella como lo era para él. Permanecieron en un estrecho abrazo contenedor, tumbados enfrente del cuerpo del granjero. No había palabras que decir.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por un fuerte aleteo desde el exterior. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para admirar la ventana. Del otro lado se veían los rizos de Mérida y a Hiccup sobre Chimuelo. De él, descendían Flynn Rider y Rapunzel con expresiones desesperadas. Un diminuto suspiro de alivio al verla a ella sana y salva, y a Flynn también, resonó en las mentes de Jack y Elsa. Pero había algo distinto en ella.

Su cabello mágico ya no estaba.

– ¡Punzie, qué pasó! – Jack se levantó del lado de Elsa y corrió hacia la entrada donde estaban los recién llegados. El alma se le tumbó a los pies en cuanto vio a Punzie sin su largo cabello dorado y uno corto y moreno en su lugar. Ni bien vieron a James al final del lugar, los tres corrieron en esa dirección. Mientras, ella explicaba sin muchos detalles.

– Larga historia. ¿Qué pasó con James?

– Hans le hirió con la espada. ¿Pero cómo lo salvarás sin tu…?

– No lo sé. – decía agitada y sin mucha esperanza. – Pero tal vez mis lágrimas funcionen.

Jack no había hecho preguntas. Actuaron muy rápido. En cuanto llegaron al lado de Elsa, Punzie se colocó del otro lado de James, arrodillada en el suelo salpicado igual que la Reina. No había sido difícil que el llanto brotara. Verlo a James, su amigo de tan poco tiempo, descuartizado era desconsolador.

Tres pares de ojos expectantes aguardaban por algo que pasara mientras las gotitas mojaban las mejillas del hombre. Un largo tiempo transcurrió hasta que Punzie se dio por vencida.

– No funciona. James se ha ido. Lo siento…

Eugene agachó su cabeza antes de que se pusiera a llorar a moco tendido él también. Punzie caminó hasta él y tomó su mano. También, Elsa se incorporó para abrazar a Jack y llorar en su pecho.

James no estaba más en el mundo. No podrían volver a ver esos ojos jade resplandecer, ni su sonrisa bajo el sol. No podrían oír sus tontos chistes, la sabiduría de sus palabras, ni conversar. No podrían probar de su comida, o verlo luchar por lo que quiere y le parece justo. James se había ido, y con él, una parte de todos sus amigos.

Elsa verdaderamente sería quién más sufriría su muerte y recordaría su memoria. Quien más lo extrañaría, y a su vez, no podría evitar culparse por ello.

La realidad es que el pesar es por siempre. No se supera la pérdida de un ser querido; se aprende a vivir con ello. Te recompones, te curas y te restructuras alrededor de la pérdida que has sufrido. Volverás a estar pleno, pero no será lo mismo. Con ayuda de seres queridos, la memoria de lo que existió nunca morirá. Y James sería recordado como era debido. Un alma libre, apasionada, valiente, bondadosa. Alguien que se sacrificó todo por amor.

Hay cosas en la vida que no quieres que pase, pero que hay que aceptar; hay cosas que no queremos saber, pero debemos aprender, y personas que no podemos vivir sin ellas, pero tenemos que dejarlas ir.

 **Fin del capítulo 44.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

POR dIOS ya está el siguiente y último capítulo disponible! Comenten y corran! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de este capítulo y eso, pero apúrense!

Un comentario para sacarles una lágrima extra:

El beso de Elsa no funcionó con James porque solo el amor verdadero es más fuerte que nada y en tal caso eso podría "salvarlo". Pero Elsa no ama a James de esa forma, ella ya tenía su amor verdadero. Jack.

 **¡PAHBRECITO JAMES!**

Yo en verdad lo quería, me encariñé con él. No sé ustedes. Seguro les pareció un personaje secundario, lo cual fue. Pero desde el principio supe cual sería su final, todo por un amor NUNCA correspondido. Quería que esto les mostrara la otra cara del amor. Cuando amas tan verdaderamente, pero no es correspondido... Simplemente duele. Pero James era fuerte, más que nadie, y podía salir a adelante, si tan solo no hubiese acabado de esa forma...

Que en paz descanse.


	45. El Final

**_Por favor, leer:_**

Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Me he divertido y emocionado al escribirla a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Mis agradecimientos a los que leyeron de principio a final, a los que acompañaron a Jack y Elsa en este humilde relato producto de esta alocada imaginación. A cada uno que se ha sonreído a la pantalla, o ha puesto cara fea, o ha llorado, ha reído. A cada comentario, lectura. Gracias por darle vida a esta historia, porque sin ustedes, estas solo serían palabras. Todo esto es para ustedes, espero les guste.

Tengo decidido re-editar la historia, el principio sobre todo, porque recuerden que está relatada por mí del pasado (con 12 años) xD. Pero yo del futuro les promete una mejora en la redacción por si quieren releerla y que no les cause migraña.

En cuanto a este capítulo, tal vez me dirán que ha sido muy rápido y me he salteado mucho tiempo. Pero es que se necesitaba un gran salto de donde terminó el anterior hasta los sucesos de ahora. Y me llevaría más tiempo escribirla. Espero que si alguien es escritor me entienda xD y para los que no también.Y que les guste sobre todo. Estoy nerviosa.

PD: El Epílogo estará prontamente disponible. Para darles una pequeña dosis extra de Jelsa..

Bueno, a sacar los pañuelitos, corbatas, moños y vestidos, que hoy se lee de _gala._

 **Capítulo 45. "El Final"**

Más de un año ha pasado de la muerte de James. Aún duele. Pero hasta el día de hoy siempre ha habido alguien a mi lado para ayudarme a reconstruir mis cimientos desde el interior. Tanto Anna como Jack, Kristoff, Olaf, de alguna extraña forma Sven y todos en el Reino me han ayudado a levantarme. Y hoy camino con total libertad.

Todavía puedo recordar, sin embargo, aquel oscuro día. Entre los que estábamos, llevamos a James de regreso a Arendelle. Su cuerpo fue velado con amigos y su padre, en una reunión privada en el palacio. James fue enterrado en su hogar, como su amable y triste padre lo solicitó. No nos rehusamos, aunque hubiésemos querido enterrarlo en el cementerio real, al lado de héroes de guerra como él merecía. Pero el señor Garthf se rehusó. Dijo que quería estar cerca de su hijo, y que no era necesario tanto rendimiento. Era suficiente con que fuese recordado.

Y siempre lo será. Por mí, mi familia y amigos, por cada arendelliano. James es casi como una leyenda, sin todos los honores más que el apremio del cariño en los corazones. _Hijo, amigo y héroe fidedigno, guardián y ángel protector de la Reina, sin armadura brillante más que la de su corazón._

Pero la corta guerra no quedó suspendida en la nada. Ni bien retornamos al Reino, Hans fue juzgado y llevado a un castigo justo. No tuvimos que preocuparnos por él nunca más, como verán. Por otro lado, Pitch Black permanecería en aquel pozo congelado por un largo, largo tiempo. Posiblemente volvería a atormentar a quienes padecieran su miedo, a quienes sufrieran pesadillas, pero con nosotros no se metería. Ya no le tememos.

Los concejales y el pequeño círculo cerrado de los políticos de Arendelle fueron los únicos en conocer la verdadera versión de lo sucedido. Una guerra entre una bruja, el Boogeyman y Hans, quien se suponía desterrado en lejanas tierras, no era muy coherente para los oídos del pueblo. Sería demasiada... fantasía para tolerar. En cambio, armamos una versión un poco más creíble. Pero la imagen de James era la misma.

Me miro al espejo y tengo que secar las lágrimas que se escapan por mis pálidas mejillas. Su memoria aún me emociona si lo recuerdo con tanta profundidad. Lo extraño. Procuro no hacer ruido para despertar a Jack mientras duerme y ronca a pata tendida en la cama a mis espaldas.

Me recuerdo que gracias a él hoy puedo sonreír.

Ni bien James fue enterrado, unos días después, las tierras de Arendelle vieron partir a nuestros amigos. Mérida regresó en barco a su clan, Dunbroch. Recibí su carta apenas llegó, contando algo de que todo estaba bien, que recibió un regaño y que su madre por fin había comenzado a recapacitar la idea de no tener que someterla a un matrimonio por el bien de su pueblo. Grandes noticias.

Hiccup también regresó a Berk. Fue triste verlos a ambos partir en direcciones opuestas luego de un veloz y triste beso. El último que se dieron, porque sabían que aquello era imposible. No podían abandonar quienes eran y a dónde pertenecían por más que lo suyo iba más allá de la amistad. Pero bello y memorable, mientras duró. Se dijeron que nunca se olvidarían, y levantaron velas y alzaron vuelo.

A él también le está yendo bien a pesar de todo. Su carta decía que había incluso encontrado a su madre que creía muerta, y que por desgracia su padre había muerto en un accidente. Que tuvo que enfrentar una guerra en este tiempo, pero del que su pueblo se salvó del desastre. Ahora él es el nuevo jefe de la tribu. Nos alegramos por ello.

Punzie y Eugene, – como ella nos explicó, ese es su verdadero nombre – regresaron a Corona, un pueblo no muy lejano de Arendelle. Y allí, tuvieron la grata sorpresa de descubrir la verdadera familia de Rapunzel. Resultó que sus padres verdaderos eran el Rey y la Reina y ella era la llamada Princesa Perdida de Corona. Toda una revelación. La historia es larga pero con un lindo final. Más bien, extenso desenlace. Ahora, ambos viven felices en el palacio. Hasta Jack y Kristoff tuvieron que darle consejos a Eugene para que se pudiera adaptar a esa nueva vida, pero por lo visto, él siempre había querido vivir en un castillo. Hace poco fue su boda y Jack y yo estuvimos muy contentos al recibir la invitación, incluso Anna tuvo la suya. La fiesta duró días, fue increíble.

Por el momento, Jack y yo no nos preocupamos mucho en extrañarlos porque dentro de poco haremos un viaje a cada pueblo para visitarlos. Como habíamos dicho, esta amistad es para siempre.

En cuanto a Anna, no se tomó muy bien mi regreso. De nuevo. Claro que había olvidado cómo la había dejado la última vez que me fui de casa. (Le había congelado los pies). Sin embargo, ella me había buscado por un tiempo, sin éxito. Hasta que se dio por vencida y mandó a mandarme un mensaje el día de mi cumpleaños. Ella sabía que yo volvería, tarde o temprano. Y lo hice. No fue agotador, pero en poco tiempo me perdonó y todo volvió a ser como antes. Excepto que fui yo quien le dijo de mi inmortalidad en persona.

Ella me obligó más o menos a visitar a Pabbie, el padre adoptivo de Kristoff. Cabe resaltar que es un troll de las montañas, pero aun así nos fue de mucha ayuda. Es una criatura que sabe de magia y a quien recordaba haber visitado de pequeña. Luego de largas explicaciones de exactamente todo lo que había sucedido y lo que la Luna había dicho, él llegó a una conclusión tan obvia que no había podido notar. Tanto Jack como yo quisimos partirnos la cabeza con una roca.

 _La respuesta la has tenido enfrente tuyo todo este tiempo._

Y la respuesta era Punzie. Su poder podía recuperar lo perdido, podría recuperar mi mortalidad y deshacer el hielo en mi corazón que me mantiene inmortal. Anna me insistía en que fuera al Reino de Rapunzel a pedirle que usara su magia en mí, que aunque sin su cabello, funcionaba. Pero con una simple mirada hacia Jack, quien tenía en sus ojos oceánicos una tormenta, sabía lo que quería.

Tuve una larga charla con Anna, hasta que aceptó mi elección. Preservé mi inmortalidad, más bien por lo que significa: no dejar el lado de la persona que más amo además de mi hermana. Le expliqué que Jack lo valía y terminó aceptando. Al principio lloró, y yo lloré. Dudo que no vuelva a repetirse. Posiblemente lloremos cuando ella envejezca y yo no, o cuando pase a mejor vida y yo me quede atrás. Pero ya veremos cómo solucionaremos el tema mediante el tiempo transcurra. Porque ahora tenemos el ahora.

Hoy me miro al espejo y comprendo. Si he aprendido algo de la vida es que a veces los tiempos oscuros son los que nos llevan a los lugares más refulgentes. Aprendí que los sufrimientos más dolorosos son los que nos aportan la mayor dosis de maduración. Aprendí que lo que parece una maldición en el momento puede en verdad ser una bendición, y que lo que se ve como el final del camino es solo el descubrimiento de que deberíamos orientarnos por otro camino. Aprendí que no importa qué tan difícil las cosas se vean, siempre hay esperanza. Y aprendí que no importa qué tan débil nos sintamos o que tan difícil las cosas parezcan, no hay que darse por vencido. Tenemos que seguir. Incluso si da miedo, si lo último de nuestra fortaleza se esfuma, tenemos que seguir levantándonos y avanzar, porque lo que sea con lo que batallamos en el momento, pasará, y lo superaremos. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y podremos superar lo que sea que venga después.

Mi nombre es Elsa, Reina de Arendelle. Y he llegado hasta aquí, y seguiré avanzando incluso aunque mi existencia no termine, porque tendré a alguien con quien caminar de la mano. Juntos enfrentaremos lo que sea que la vida tenga para darnos.

Jack Frost es lo que llamo mi alma gemela. Es como un mejor amigo, pero más que eso. Es la única persona en el mundo que me conoce mejor que nadie. Ese alguien que me hace una mejor persona. No, de hecho no me hace una mejor persona. Sino que yo lo hago por mi cuenta porque esa persona me inspira. Un alma gemela es alguien que te acompañará por siempre, – aunque sea literal. Es una persona que te conoció, te aceptó y creyó en ti antes que nadie o cuando nadie lo hizo. Y no importa qué pase, siempre lo amaré y nada podría cambiar eso.

Mañana a esta hora de la noche seré otra persona. Más bien, tendré un apellido distinto. Porque mañana seré la Señora de Frost. Mañana es mi boda.

– ¡Arriba, Elsa, arriba! – Anna en pijamas saltaba sobre la cama de Elsa. Ella miró el reloj de pie, marcaba las 6 de la mañana. _Si no fuese mi hermana juro que..._ – ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Tantos meses de preparación y hoy por fin-!

– Anna, shhhh. – chistaba Elsa intentando abrir los ojos. – Despertarás a Jack.

– De hecho ya me despertó. – se quejó él a su lado. Su voz ronca se amortiguaba en las almohadas hasta que se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al nuevo día y a Anna que saltaba en su cama. No se percató siquiera que no llevaba camisa, pero las interrupciones de la princesa a su habitación eran tan frecuentes los últimos tiempos que ella se había acostumbrado a verlo así.

– Buenos días, Anna. – dijo él sin intención de muchos amigos. Después, se olvidó de su abrupto despertar y la causa de ello para sentarse al lado de Elsa. – Cariño... – quiso besarla pero fue interrumpido a medio camino por una enorme almohada que le impedía verla siquiera. – ¿Qué ra– ?

– ¡No, Jack, aún no! – Anna aterrizó en el suelo y tomó a Elsa del brazo. – Tampoco puedes verla antes de la ceremonia. – decía mientras la arrastraba a la puerta. La pobre Reina estaba tan risueña que únicamente se reía y se encogía de hombros ante la mirada rabiosa de su prometido.

– Eso es absurdo. Y son las 6 de la mañana, la boda no empieza en unas cuantas horas. – seguía quejándose. Pero fue inútil porque ambas ya habían abandonado la habitación en un portazo. Del otro lado, lo último que se escuchó fue a Anna gritando.

– Las reglas son las reglas.

 _Oh, vamos..._ Pero él era Jack Frost. No se daría por vencido. Y sobre todo, se saldría con la suya. De sus labios floreció aquella sonrisa torcida y perversa.

Esperó a que fuera mediodía. Seguro Anna dejaría a Elsa tranquila a la hora del almuerzo. En el palacio, todos los sirvientes correteaban atareados y nerviosos por la inminente boda mientras Jack actuaba como de costumbre. Hasta olvidó colocarse una remera, y en el camino a la sala en la que Anna mantenía cautiva a su prometida, muchas sirvientas trastabillaron o chocaron con paredes, escandalizadas y ruborizadas, al hipnotizarse por el ser semidesnudo que caminaba por los pasillos.

El plan era encontrar a Elsa y, bueno, compensar lo sucedido en la mañana. _Las reglas están hechas para romperse, ¿no?_ Sonrió de nuevo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, por si estaba Anna allí o algún otro moro en la costa. Nadie. Solo Elsa sentada en el centro de la habitación con una cómoda bata. Ella le vio del otro lado de la puerta y su rostro se iluminó, principalmente porque sabía lo que él tramaba con tan solo ver esa sonrisa. Antes de que Jack pudiese adentrarse, Anna apareció de detrás de la puerta para obstaculizarle la vista al Guardián.

– Sin trampas. – sentenció. Y cerró la puerta en su nariz.

Del otro lado, Jack podía oír risas. _Muy chistosas._ Bueno, podría no haber obtenido lo que quería, pero estaba por sentado que lo conseguiría después de la ceremonia.

Se dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación designada para comenzar a prepararse.

– Hiccup, creo que estropearé estos pantalones... – dijo Jack a puro nerviosismo. Quien lo viera de afuera diría que era una especie liebre que pegaba saltitos a lo pelele.

– Ya relájate viejo. Recuerda cuánto has ansiado este momento.

– Finalmente llegó... ¡Y YÓ MOJARÉ MIS PANTALONES!

Hiccup, el padrino de honor, y los Guardianes se partieron de risa. La "habitación" que la Iglesia le había otorgado a Jack, era pequeña y casi no cabían. Faltaba poco para la ceremonia y los invitados ya estaban en sus lugares.

– ¿Entiendes que para cuando vuelva a atravesar esas puertas, seré un hombre casado?

– Entiendo, hombre. Deja de asustarte, todo saldrá bien. – le animó su amigo.

– Me voy a casar con Elsa. Me voy a casar con Elsa. Me voy a casar con Elsa.

– Eso. Respira profundo y aguanta ahí abajo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y una chica rubia de ojos celestes se asomó por la misma. Por lo visto, también era de la tribu de Hiccup, Jack lo podía decir por la pintura que tenía en su rostro, una tradición vikinga, y venía a buscarle.

– ¡Hicc! Ya va a comenzar, debemos irnos a nuestros lugares.

– Oh, claro. Ya voy, As. – se dirigió a su amigo. – Tranquilo, viejo. Este es tu momento. Sé feliz. ¡Y no lo arruines! – y desapareció detrás de la chica entre risas y sin antes darle un amistoso abrazo y golpe en el hombro a Jack.

Norte llegó después junto a los Guardianes. También tenía algo para darle. Dos duendes con sus cascabeles en la punta de sus gorros se acercaron con una bandeja y dos zapatos espantosos. Recordaba haber visto ese par antes, y los negó con una mirada seria.

– Vamos, chico, ¿en verdad caminarás por el altar descalzo? – Norte le regaló su grave risa.

– Por supuesto que sí. Jamás accedí a zapatos en esto del matrimonio. – Jack fingía estar molesto por su regalo, nunca conseguirían que se los pusiese. Pero su farsa no duró mucho.

– Serás Rey, tendrás que usarlos.

– Ya veremos si no hay algo que hacer al respecto. – Jack seguía frenético, pero aunque sea charlar con sus colegas amigos lo relajaba. Un poquito. – ¿Seguros que estarán bien sin mí? Digo, serán solo ustedes cuatro en cuanto cruce esa puerta.

– ¡Claro que sí! He esperado este momento desde que te nombraron Guardián. – celebraba Conejo. Sandyman le codeó. – Quiero decir... Tu casamiento. Pensé que nadie sería capaz de casar al famoso Jack Frost.

Pero Jack no se sintió molesto, sino feliz. Y un poco angustiado porque ya no vería con tanta frecuencia a sus amigos Guardianes.

– ¿Y están seguros de que Hombre en la Luna aprueba que... bueno, ya no sea un Guardián como antes?

– Dijo que estaba en tu destino. Probablemente elija a otro Guardián, o simplemente no. – prosiguió Norte, señalando al resto de los Guardianes, sonriente y con algunas lágrimas de emoción que pretendía ocultar. – Nosotros cuatro nos las arreglábamos a la perfección desde antes de que fueras elegido. Y por tanto, podremos seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo.

– Conseguiremos un reemplazo. – comentó Conejo. Sandy le volvió a codear. – ¡Ouch! Es broma...

– Claro que te extrañaremos, Jack. – interrumpió el Hada de los Dientes.

– Pero ahora, tú eliges tu destino, y qué camino tomar, muchacho. – siguió Norte.

– Y recuerda que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas para nosotros. – Hada acotó, también al borde del llanto.

– Tranquilo chico, nos seguiremos viendo. Para eso somos amigos. – dijo Conejo, lejos de su típica arrogancia y supuesto odio hacia el chico. – Estoy... Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Sandy cabeceó con ánimos, para reforzar lo que sus colegas Guardianes decían y él no podía.

– Los voy a extrañar chicos... – Jack reprimía la inminente cataratas de lágrimas que amenazaban en las puertas de sus ojos, mientras el Guardián de los Sueños hacía aparecer un corazón de su arena mágica sobre su cabeza. Les dedicó una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. No iba a largarse a llorar como una niña. Era un hombre. – Los quiero.

Sonaron trompetas, y campanas. Música y revuelto.

En eso, las puertas se abrieron.

Él caminó despacio, descalzo y atajando algunas miradas. Hiccup iba a su lado. Prácticamente todo el Reino estaba allí. Pero también sus amigos; Mérida y su familia, Rapunzel y Eugene, acompañados también por su familia, o también estaba Chimuelo. Jack pudo ver cómo Hiccup le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Mérida, más crecida de lo que recordaba, y ella se lo devolvía. Una sonrisa, nada más. _Por los viejos tiempos y los recuerdos._ Ambos tenían su vida, pero estos en común. Se habían dicho que no se olvidarían y por lo visto, no lo harían.

Jack se posicionó en su lugar al lado del sacerdote y empezó a contar. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, ¿Qué venía después?_

La música, interpretada por unos duendes, músicos de verdad y John, el yeti, sonó por el amplio lugar. Había un coro atrás que casi hizo saltar a Jack cuando empezaron su canto celestial.

Sus finas ropas le ajustaban de todas partes, y sentía demasiado calor. Ingresaron luego Olaf, con los anillos nupciales, y Marshmallow arrojando pétalos de flores mezclados con copos de nieve.

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron de vuelta.

 _Finalmente,_ suspiró Jack.

Anna, la dama de honor principal, iba a su derecha, amarrándola del brazo.

– ¿Nerviosa, Elsa?

– No tienes idea. – detrás de su sonrisa escondía otra más grande llena de vigores.

– Conozco la sensación. Todo irá bien. Tú solo trata de no caer.

– Eso no es mucha ayuda. – frunció el ceño, sin dejar siquiera de sonreír.

– Estoy bromeando, hermana. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres toda una mujer.

– También te quiero, Anna.

– Procura que Jack se ponga zapatos para la boda de plata y de oro.

Ambas lo miraron. Sus dedos desnudos tamborileaban el suelo. Se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

– ¿A que no es divino?

– Como tú digas... – rodó los ojos, con diversión.

Los miedos y nervios desaparecieron increíblemente sin dejar rastro. Elsa caminaba hacia él, era todo lo que Jack podía pensar. Sonrió al verla tan hermosa y pura de un blanco paradisíaco. Su cabello iba atado en un elegante moño y su antigua corona volvía a su lugar. También se la notaba excitable, pero en cuanto lo miró, tuvo la misma reacción.

 _Finalmente._

En cuanto llegó al altar, Jack le tendió una mano y ella la recibió.

– ¿Lista?

– Lista.

El sacerdote comenzó.

– Hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para acompañar a la Reina Elsa y a Jack Frost a celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio...

– Te suda la mano. –rio Elsa a lo bajo para que nadie salvo Jack le escuchara.

– Tampoco tengo zapatos, mi vida.

– Calla. – aguantó la risa.

El sacerdote dio su conocida y larga bendición, la mayoría en el idioma natal de Arendelle. A Jack no le importó no entender un comino, solo miraba a Elsa de reojo a su izquierda. ¿Faltaba mucho? El Guardián y futuro Rey solo escuchaba un bla, bla, bla, continúo, mientras Elsa procuraba prestarle atención a lo que decía en el día que había esperado toda su vida.

Deseó que sus padres pudiesen estar allí para verlos casarse, igual que James. Pero algo le decía que estaban a su lado, orgullosos, siempre lo estarían. Jack anheló tener a su familia a la par para verlo recibir a la mujer que amaba en el altar.

Por fin, la etapa de los votos matrimoniales. Jack había recibido ayuda de todos sus conocidos y "expertos en el amor" en la preparación de sus votos. Sacó las tarjetitas de su bolsillo –lo cual causó que muchos de los presentes rieran – y leyó.

– Elsa, no creí que este día llegaría, pero finalmente llegó. Tú me haces feliz como nadie en toda mi vida. Eres la... la... ¿luz? Lo siento, no entiendo mi letra. – apartó su vista del papel para ver a Elsa que se reía sorprendida. Con solo ese gesto comprendió que no necesitaba las tarjetas, que lo que necesitaba decir yacía en su corazón desde hacía tiempo. Las tiró a un costado. – Elsa, finalmente puedo tocar tu mano y saber que eres mía, así como sabes que soy tuyo. Sé con precisión que estarás al lado de mi cama cada mañana. Que estará a mi lado la única persona con la que quiero estar. Es increíble la forma en que me vuelves loco y a la vez me equilibras, me haces ser un mejor hombre. De las millones de palabras referidas al amor, ninguna puede abarcar lo que siento por ti. Amaré todo tu ser, la persona en la que te conviertas, lo que des de ti. Porque te amo, Elsa.

A Elsa, no, esperen, a todos los presentes se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _¿Tan mal lo hice?,_ pensó Jack. Elsa resistió las ganas de besarlo. Lo haría al terminar la ceremonia, y luego el resto de su vida.

– No puedo prometerte que nubes negras nunca cubrirán el cielo. – prosiguió él. – No puedo prometerte que mañana será perfecto, o que la vida será fácil. Pero puedo prometerte mi devoción infinita, mi fidelidad, mi respeto y mi amor incondicional por siempre. Puedo prometerte que siempre estaré aquí por ti, para escucharte y sostener tu mano y siempre haré lo mejor que pueda por hacerte feliz.

– Jack, eres mi alma gemela, el amor que toda persona desea por encontrar. Tú me encontraste a mí y yo a ti. No planeé enamorarme de ti, y dudo que tú hayas planeado enamorarte de mí. Pero una vez que nos conocimos, estaba claro que ninguno de nosotros podría controlar lo que nos estaba pasando. El nuestro es el amor más fuerte de todos, capaz de superar tempestades. Y te aseguro que aunque el tiempo siga pasando, nunca, pero nunca dejaré de amarte. – Elsa se sabía sus votos de memoria. Asimismo los atesoraba en su corazón durante innúmero tiempo y en definitiva lo soltó frente a todas las personas. Ahora entenderían lo que es el amor verdadero. – Puedo prometerte que siempre te sentirás amado. Que si te veo sumido en cualquier crisis, rezaré contigo, soñaré contigo, me alzaré contigo y siempre te alentaré y apoyaré. Te prometo que seré tu protectora, consejera, consoladora, tu amiga, tu familia, tu esposa, tu todo. Te lo prometo.

A continuación, Olaf les entregó los anillos con una brillante sonrisa y lágrimas bajo su nube mágica que desprendía una nevada. El padre proseguía con su oración.

– Elsa, – dijo Jack – recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.

– Jack, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.

Ambos colocaron sus respectivos anillos. Era imposible no dejar de sonreír. Elsa no se había sentido tan llena y próspera en todos sus años. Había deseado tanto poder oír aquellas palabras. Todo era perfecto.

– ... Y por el poder que me confiere Dios, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la–

La novia saltó a los brazos del novio y los invitados vitoreaban a puro pulmón a la vez que lloraban emocionados. El beso sellaba una alianza que jamás terminaría. El amor más puro, verdadero y durable vivía en ellos.

– Finalmente. – se dijeron entre sí.

Hay algo que se puede rescatar de la historia entre Jack Frost y la Reina Elsa.

El amor verdadero no es fácil, pero debe valer la pena pelear por ello. Porque una vez que lo encuentras, nunca puede ser reemplazado. Es tomar el riesgo de que no siempre pueda tener un final feliz, como puede que sí, o un desenlace muy extenso feliz. Amor verdadero es unir tus manos con la persona que te ama por quien eres, y decir en un latido "no tengo miedo de creer en ti".

Es de por vida. Como el amor de estas dos almas incapaces de envejecer, incapaces de sentir amor en un principio, e incapaces de separarse al final. Cierto que entre ellos pasaron tempestades y juntos enfrentaron la maldad en este mundo, y salieron adelante. Y así seguirían. Lo más importante, es que no significa que el amor se acaba porque su historia deja de ser contada. Su historia comenzó como un "érase una vez".

Pero existen historias, que llanamente no tienen final.

Y esta es una de ellas. Porque esta, esta es una _larga historia._

 **Fin del capítulo 45**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Okay, okay, no estaba segura de acabarlo así, pero la verdad es que si decido cambiarlo, será más adelante, porque por ahora me gusta este final.

¿Qué les pareció?

Tal vez quedó un poco cursi, pero bueno quería expresar mucho amor. xD Gracias por acompañarme en todo este camino. Quisiera saber su experiencia. Coméntenla, leeré cada una de ellas y responderé si puedo, claro está. Saben lo feliz que me pongo con los comentarios

¡Estén atentos a actualizaciones del Epílogo en este capítulo y a capítulos extras!


	46. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

–¡Elsa!

–¡Anna!

Ambas hermanas se arrojaron sobre los brazos de la otra en el puerto de Arendelle. Jack cargaba con algunas maletas fuera del barco, y Kristoff fue a recibirle y ayudarle con ellas. Mientras, la Reina y la princesa chillaban como histéricas.

–¡Te extrañé tanto!

–¡Yo igual! ¿Cómo estuvo su luna de miel?

–Estupendo, fuimos a visitar a nuestros amigos. Incluso estuvimos en Berk, Corona y Dunbroch y nos quedamos en un pueblo aislado de Francia. El lugar que más me gusto fue Francia. Oh, Anna, es un paraíso. Debes conocerlo. – decía ella con aire soñador. – Los demás lugares también fueron estupendos.

–Excepto por sus cabras. Rabiosas e inmundas cabras. – mascullaba Jack pasando cerca de ellas y luego caminó junto con Kristoff y Sven hasta el carruaje.

–Eran ovejas Jack…

–Son la misma abominación.

–Oh, tuvo un incidente con algunas. Resulta que les comieron sus ropas mientras tomábamos un baño en uno se esos saunas al aire libre en Francia. Nada grave. – explicaba Elsa a su hermana antes su mirada confundida.

–¡Bueno, ya! ¡Me alegra que estén de vuelta, pero ahora hay que festejar!

–¿Ya? – Elsa se desconcertó. – Pero acabamos de llegar…

–Sí, pero les he preparado un inmenso baile por su regreso. ¡Vamos, Elsa tienes que estar lista para esta noche! – Anna tiraba de Elsa con fuerza para que caminara rápido por el muelle. Elsa quería decirle lo tan importante que necesitaba confesar, pero debido a su apuro decidió que luego encontraría el momento para hacerlo. Pero tendría que ser ese día.

Esa noche el palacio estaba inundado de ánimo festivo y personas en sus mejores galas, sin importar clases sociales. El Rey y la Reina más queridos estaban de regreso y era motivo suficiente para celebrar. Ellos abrieron el baile y luego todos bailaban. Algunos incluso pasados de copa. Llegó un momento en el que Jack y Elsa se sintieron exhaustos de tanto bailar, por lo que se alejaron la poblada mesa del festín a tomar un respiro. La Reina no tardó una centésima en cazar aquellas extravagantes bocadillos, a diestra y siniestra y embocárselos de a par en su boca.

–Whoa… Sí que había hambre allí. – se sorprendió Jack.

Elsa asintió, con la boca llena. Dejó algunos de los tantos bocadillos que tomó a la primera y se limpió la boca llena de migajas.

–Sí, lo siento. Tengo algo de _antojo_.

–¿Te sientes bien, cariño? Te ves algo… pálida. Y tus ojos brillan. – apuntó Jack. Con su mano acunaba su bello rostro, y pudo notar también que el color de su mejilla era igual que la de su piel. – ¿No te sientes cansada? ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?

–No, no. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – le tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Estaba distinguiendo los signos, eso era un avance. – Es _normal_.

–Oh… Está bien.

 _¿Está bien? ¿Qué no iba a decir nada más? ¿No había pescado el anzuelo?_

Un mozo pasaba por allí con finas copas de champán en su bandeja. Jack tomó dos copas con habilidosa rapidez y le ofreció una a su esposa.

–My lady… – dijo Jack. Elsa al ver la burbujeante bebida en sus narices puso mala cara.

–No, gracias, Jack. Estoy algo _mareada_.

–Oh. ¿Prefieres mantenerte sobria, eh? Buena elección. – y bebió la suya y la copa de Elsa, contento y festivo. Elsa no lo podía creer. Jack no entendía aquella indirecta ni aunque lo escribiera en un papel y se lo pegara en la frente.

–Es que _no puedo_. – intentó otra vez, presionando en el significado de las palabras. _Vamos, cualquier hombre entiende ese tipo de señales._ Pero Jack no era de esos hombres, claramente.

–Comprendo. Son los modales. Qué pena que aún soy nuevo en esto. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a perseguir al sirviente con copas. _Aghhh, en verdad NO comprendía._

Por fin Elsa aprovechó su ausencia, tomó a su hermana por el codo y salieron disparadas del Gran Salón.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Anna ante aquella interrupción, algo frustrada ya que quería volver a bailar con su marido. Su hermana estaba tensa, como sus labios apretados que no escupían explicación alguna.

–Anna… – Elsa estaba nerviosa, se lo notaba en sus ojos. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, exasperada. – Me estás asustando.

Pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

Elsa se escabulló con ella por los pasillos desolados y oscuros. Saludaron inocentemente unos guardias que parecían plantados al suelo como estatuas. A mitad de camino, había unas puertas de vidrio decoradas que llevaban a un gran balcón. A Elsa le tembló la mano al tomar el picaporte, y sin querer lo cubrió de escarcha, pero logró abrirlo y desaparecieron del pasillo. Por fin a solas.

– Repito. ¿Qué pasa?

–Anna, estoy embarazada.

 _…_

– ¡QUE, QUÉ! –se oyó por todo el palacio. Anna casi se cae del balcón al vacío por la sorpresa.

–¡Shhh! – intentaba callarla, poniendo su mano sobre su boca mientras la sonrisa de su hermana acrecía a cada segundo que temió que sus dientes se saltaran de su lugar.

–¡ELSA, ELSA NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN, TE FELICITO! ¡VOY A SER TÍA! ¡VOY A SER TÍA! SIGO SIN PODER CREERLO. OH, POR DIOS. ESTO ES INCREÍBLE. ¡YABADABADUUU–!

– ¡Anna, deja de gritar! Te oirá todo el mundo. – la joven seguía exacerbada y preocupada. Había estado así desde que se enteró en su luna de miel, pero no sabía cuándo decirle a Jack o a cualquier otro ser. Podría ser una falsa alarma, dada las circunstancias. Pensó por lo tanto que Anna debería ser la primera en escucharlo, y la mejor opción. O eso pensaba hasta que vio tal berrinche.

– ¡Espera…! Pero creí que…

–Sí, lo sé. – le interrumpió. A su vez, el miedo por la revelación desaparecía en ella y pronto, sintió esa felicidad contagiosa. Una inmensa felicidad. Estaba embarazada. – Sé que es prácticamente imposible, porque Jack es un… Ya sabes, espíritu. Y su cuerpo humano no… No puede crear descendencia. Pero parece que… sí.

–¿Pero estás segura?

–Muy segura. – le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–¡ELSA, ESTO ES UN MILAGRO!

–¡Shhh, por favor! – reiteró. Anna le estaba por romper los tímpanos en cualquier instante.

–¿Y Jack lo sabe?

–Huh… Bueno…. – Elsa corrió su mirada y se rascó la nuca. Obviamente, eso no había ocurrido.

–¡No se lo has dicho! – su hermana le sermoneó, apuntándole con el dedo acusador. – ¡Elsa, debes decirle!

–¡Lo sé! Pero es que me enteré antes de partir hacia Arendelle.

– ¡Debes decírselo ahora!

–Anna, no sé. ¡No sé qué pensar! Creí que la posibilidad de tener una familia estaba extinta… Pero ahora…

–¡VAS A SER MADRE! – Anna se volvió a iluminar. Lo repetiría tantas veces fuera suficiente para que Elsa compartiera la misma emoción que ella. Y lo logró.

–¡VOY A SER MADRE! – _¿qué más daba preocuparse?_ Era la mejor noticia de su vida. Entre las dos rebotaban y chillaban como locas en el balcón.

–¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Jack? – preguntó Elsa cuando se calmaron.

–¿Tomarme qué?

Las muchachas se dieron la vuelta en redondo, despacio, pasmadas al ver a Jack Frost apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la terraza.

–¡Jack! – se alarmó Elsa. _Oh, no, oh, Dios. Alerta roja. Aborten, aborten. May day._

–¿Ninguna me va a responder? – dijo un poco enfadado ante el misterio. Las muchachas le miraban con incredulidad, como si él hubiese hablado en un idioma distinto.

–Huh… Anna, me estaba diciendo–

–Elsa solo me decía que… Huh. Sí. Que… – hablaron las hermanas a la vez, sin coherencia. Jack arqueó una ceja. No era estúpido, podía saber cuándo se le escondía algo. Y odiaba eso. Fue Anna quien decidió acabar con la ñoñez.

–Bueno… Será mejor que los deje a solas. Nos vemos.

–¡No, Anna! – Elsa intentó retenerla pero ella se escabulló de su agarre y salió dando saltitos y cerrando la puerta. _Bien, ahora me dejas sola._ Elsa estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

–Elsa, – preguntó Jack con tosquedad, dando lentos pasos hacia ella. Elsa se sentía de pronto abrumada. _¿Qué le ocultaban?_ – Dime, ¿qué es lo que no sé?

–Yo… Estoy… – no había sentido en dar más vueltas al asunto. Solo esperó que se lo tomara a bien. – Jack, estoy embarazada.

 _… BOOM._

La noticia fue un completo _knock out_ que lo dejó fuera de combate por unos instantes. Jack se desmayó allí mismo, cayendo sobre su espalda.

–¡Jack! Por el amor del cielo, no se suponía que reaccionaras así. – se quejaba Elsa, con los nervios de punta mientras le daba cachetadas pequeñas para reanimarlo – ¡Jack, despierta!

–Vghso asfhd scgder psnbdaspá… –masculló, poco a poco retomando la conciencia por aquella estimulación.

–¿Qué? – Elsa miraba con extrañeza su cabeza en su regazo que se removía cual larva. Él abrió los ojos.

–Voy a ser papá… – susurró ya más entendible, luego sus palabras tomaron un mayor volumen hasta casi romper los vidrios de la puerta rodeada por ventanas. – Voy a ser papá. ¡Voy a ser _papá_!

Elsa estaba anonadada ante sus sorpresivas reacciones. Hasta que con sus fornidos brazos la alzó del suelo como si se tratara de una pluma. Prontamente besó sus labios, su cuello, manos y su panza, donde pronto crecería su primer bebé. Y entonces la felicidad y la emoción la inundaron a la muchacha también. Sintió las lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando por salir.

–¿No quieres que te dé una explicación o algo?

–¡Pero eso a quién le importa! ¡Voy a ser padre!

Elsa rio cariñosamente. Jack actuaba como si fuese un niño a quien le habían comprado, no un dulce, sino la tienda de dulces entera. Iban a ser padres del milagro más magnífico de todos. Habían sido bendecidos, y tenían que celebrarlo, aunque sea en una pequeña fiesta entre los dos.

Unieron sus labios y se saborearon por un largo momento, Jack esporádicamente repetía "voy a ser papá" entre sus besos como si no se lo pudiese creer aún.

–Estoy seguro que será un niño ¡Lo siento en mis venas!

–Ni hablar, será una niña.

–¿Por qué no las dos cosas?

–¿Huh, chicos? – Kristoff llamaba a la puerta con timidez. – Creo que Anna acaba de meter la pata.

Jack y Elsa se miraron entre sí, sus ojos atemorizados. Porque cuando Anna metía la pata, lo hacía en grande. Salieron corriendo con el príncipe detrás suyo al Gran Salón donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Ni bien pusieron un pie adentro, un estruendoso grito los recibió.

–¡Felicidades! – todo el Reino se regocijaba ante la noticia, aunque no fuesen ellos los embarazados. Los Reyes miraban atónitos a la gente celebrar. Hacía segundos que Jack se había dado por enterado y segundos después era la noticia del día. Del mes, del año.

Con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, tomó la mano de Elsa a su lado, y alzó los brazos como si acabase de consagrarse ganador de una batalla. Sin duda le habían ganado a las leyes naturales, en las que un espíritu no contaba con la fertilidad para embarazar a una mujer. Pero Jack pudo. Oh, sí que pudo.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, solo que valdría la pena.

9 complicados meses de embarazo transcurrieron a su debido tiempo. Elsa disfrutó poder gozar de una cantidad indiscriminada de chocolates y cinco comidas al día que recompensaba los dolores corporales y los inminentes vómitos. Mientras que Jack tenía que ser el que le diera los gustos y sujetara su cabello al vomitar. Ninguno se podía quejar, estuvieron juntos durante todo el tramo.

El resultado había sido un regalo de la vida. Y no pudieron sentirse más agradecidos cuando tuvieron a su pequeña beba en brazos meses después, en un soleado agosto. Su primera respiración, le quitó el aire a sus padres.

–Oh, mírala. ¿No es hermosa? – Elsa podía sentir los pequeños latidos en su pecho al ritmo de su corazón.

–Es tan pequeña y tan… azul. – Jack no estaba muy seguro en qué decir. El sentimiento de un hijo nacido es simplemente indescriptible. Y uno de sus mejores logros. Aun así, no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Eso es normal, ¿verdad?

–Sí, Jack. Se le pasará.

–Elsa, hemos hecho la persona más hermosa del mundo. – tomó a su beba en brazos y la balanceó con cuidado. – Mi pequeña Elise…

Y Elise abrió sus ojos azulados por primera vez, para ver a sus papás orgullosos y llenos de amor.

–Bienvenida a casa.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡OH SÍ!**

Sé que muchos de ustedes no se han tragado mis explicaciones por los que Jack y Elsa no tendrían hijos. ¡Pero al final sí! (es un milagro, no creo que precise explicación médica, pero si quieren se las doy.) Solo quería que fuese una sorpresa, así que si no les sorprendió, miéntanme y digan que sí xD.

En las secuelas podrán ver cómo se desarrollará nuestra querida pareja en la etapa de paternidad. No se preocupen. Sabremos más de este nuevo retoño y de lo que sucederá en los próximos años. Lo prometido es deuda.

Oh, no. Ya sé que me van a decir.

"OH, SE LLAMA ELISE PORQUE SE PARECE A ELSA. PUDISTE HABERLE PUESTO LUNA, NIEVES O COPO DE NIEVE..."

 **NO SEÑORES. LE PUSE ELISE PORQUE ES NOMBRE DIGNO DE REALEZA Y DE ORIGEN NÓRDICO.** Ella es una _princesa_ , y sinceramente la idea de llamarla Luna, o alguna cosa relacionada con la nieve, me enfermiza. No digo que el nombre sea feo, de hecho me gusta. Pero ella es una _PRINCESA_ y merece un nombre como tal. Sino parecería que fue solo Jack quien se pensó el nombre xD.

Imagínense que tuvieran, no sé , poderes de fuego. ¿Llamarían a su hijo/a CHISPITA? O ¿LLAMA? **NO.**

Así que Elise es. Es un nombre súper elegante, femenino y lleno de personalidad. Pueden buscar su significado. Verán que es bastante interesante y describe a este personaje a la perfección.

Quise ser más realista con el nombre, eso es todo.

Espero les haya gustado. No sé si se nota, pero no me he esforzado mucho en este epílogo xD. Pero sí en los capítulos extras/secuelas. De hecho, ya están listos. ¿Quieren que los suba?


End file.
